Doctora Tsukino
by ursubg
Summary: Darien Chiba Senador de Tokio, tiene una vida aparentemente normal, al igual que Serena Tsukino que trabaja como Jefa de Cirugía de uno de los hospitales mas prestigiosos de la ciudad, pero... ¿Que los une? ¡ Pues su adicción al sexo ! Una vez que se conozcan ¿Serán suficiente el uno para el otro? ¡Entra y descúbrelo!
1. chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

SERENA

-Doctora se la necesita en quirófano ahora mismo, hemos recibido varias victimas de un accidente en cadena… - así siguió explicando mi secretaría o asistente Molly los casos que tenía, yo al ser la jefa de cirugía cogía el que parecía mas un reto de todos, suspiré, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba o más bien la adrenalina que despedía durante la operación por eso siempre escogía los casos mas difíciles o complicados , además que era la mejor en mi campo, después de mirar los que había cogí el del niño que se hallaba con un grave derrame interno, seguramente provocado por el golpe que se llevó en el costado, solo esperaba que no se hubiera dañado mucho los órganos internos.

Me preparé como hacía habitualmente y entré en quirófano junto a mi compañero Yaten, uno de los mejores cirujanos que había en el hospital , era el único en el que confiaba para que me apoyara en todas las operaciones que hacía además que nos conocíamos desde la universidad, gracias a dios la operación fue todo un éxito, una vez terminó le dejé el trabajo de informar a la familia a el que se le daba mejor eso de afrontar a las familias y yo me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa para volver a casa a cambiarme para hacer mi otra vida, sonreí.

Si sé que puedo parecer la persona mas aburrida del mundo sin nada de vida social o algo por el estilo pero lo cierto es que tengo un problema del que nadie sabe nada, solo mi mejor amiga Mina que es la que siempre viene conmigo a estos sitios. Soy adicta al sexo y no me gusta solo el convencional sino el sexo duro, así que voy a un club privado donde nos reunimos mas gente como yo y tengo sexo con ellos, sé que puede parecer algo peligroso si no se sabe como funcionan estos sitios pero tienen unas reglas bastantes estrictas para los socios y son muy exigentes con las personas que pueden entrar al club, todos pasamos exámenes médicos cada 2 meses, estamos obligados a usar protección y la entrada es exclusiva a los miembros por lo que solo pueden acceder siendo uno o por invitación de otro, pero para ir hay que estar abierto a tener sexo, no se puede ir solo a mirar sino te echarían a la calle.

Yo en mi caso no me gustan que me vean, todo el sexo que tengo lo hago en privado ya sea con una o varias personas a la vez, me van los tríos , cuartetos… Supongo que pueden hacerse una idea del alcance de mi perversión, he tenido varias intentos de relaciones con compañeros o amigos pero nadie me llenó lo suficiente para abandonar mi otra vida y no veo justo estar con alguien que ignore realmente quien soy. Yo voy casi todos los días, el día que no voy es por causas del trabajo o compromisos familiares sino siempre voy sin falta, es como una droga para mi.

Mis padres creen que todavía soy una blanca paloma que no ha probado un hombre siquiera, rio con fuerza ¡Si supieran la verdad les daría algo! Estoy segura de ello. Son muy conservadores, mi padre es un periodista muy conocido en el ámbito político, ya que ha estado trabajando en el equipo del nuevo senador no recuerdo bien el nombre ahora mismo y mi madre es dueña de una de las cadenas de hoteles mas famosa y conocidas del mundo "The Moonlight", solo asequibles para gente de buena posición económica. Ellos estaban orgullosos de su pequeña, después de todo no todo el mundo se hacia jefa de cirugía de uno de los más importantes hospitales privados de la ciudad " The BlackMoon" , sin embargo si supieran de verdad como era… suspiré terminado de cambiarme cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Amy una de mis compañeras.

-¿Como estás Serena? No te ves muy bien- sonreí, solo estaba deseando que me follaran de varias formas y posiciones pero eso no le interesaba a ella, conociéndola seguro que se escandalizaría bastante.

-Si estoy cansada pero cuando duerma un poco se me pasará- mentí.

-Si hoy ha sido un día agotador- suspiré, no tenía ganas de hablar del día de trabajo, solo quería salir, buscar a Mina e ir a follar al "Club Millenium", seguro que se preguntarán que porque no busco ayuda, pues si que lo he hecho, es más tengo un psiquiatra al que visito 1 vez a la semana y cree que con hablar del problema es suficiente para arreglarlo ¡Idiota! Solo lo sigo viendo porque folla de escándalo, y me viene bien para desahogarme en un horario que nunca voy al club , sé que está casado y que está mal ¡pero oye! El casado es él no yo, además que sabiendo mi problema no debería ofrecerse en bandeja de plata, soy humana y el tío esta mes que bueno , se llama Andrew Furuhata, es un rubio de ojos verdes guapísimo, según me ha contado tiene un hermanastro que se apellida… ¡oh dios no me acuerdo! Tengo una memoria pésima para los nombres pero sé que se dedica a la política, la verdad es que hablamos poco en nuestras sesiones de sexo, de vez en cuando intenta hacerme cambiar cosa que veo algo realmente imposible, todavía no he encontrado al hombre que me haga desearlo a él unicamente y me haga querer dejar esta vida tan bohemia que tengo ¡Pero en fin! ¿Que vamos a hacer? Mientras llega, si es que lo hace , seguiré disfrutando como hasta ahora, debo ir a casa seguro que Mina esta tan impaciente de ir a follar como yo.

-¡Hasta mañana Amy!- me despedí de ella.

-Si hasta mañana Serena que descanses- puse rumbo a mi apartamento, hoy necesitaba un buen polvo de relajación. En cuanto llegué me relajé con un buen baño de burbujas con olor a fresa que era mi favorito y me arreglé de forma bastante sensual, no era por ser creída pero Mina y yo éramos las mejores chicas de todas las que había en el club y también las más jóvenes, así que como comprenderán los hombres se volvían locos por follar con ambas cosa que habíamos hecho en alguna ocasión pero solo cuando bebíamos un poco ya que nos gustaban más los hombres pero hay que probar de todo en esta vida ¿No? Pues una vez lista esperé a Mina en el salón que como siempre llegaba tarde, suspiré, Mina nunca cambiaría.

DARIEN

-Señor Chiba- entró mi secretaria de nuevo con esa mirada felina de voy a comerte ¡Como si pudiera calmar mi apetito con ella! Además que no me gustaba mezclarme sexualmente con nadie a quien viera a diario, aparte que siendo Senador tenía que tener cuidado con ciertos comportamientos- Su hermano está aquí y pregunta si tiene tiempo de salir a comer con él- suspiré, mi hermano Andrew era bastante pesado cuando quería,no eramos hermanos de sangre pero nos habíamos criados como tales, mi madre Luna me tuvo a mi estando soltera, ella es doctora en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad "BlackMoon" ,conoció a Artemis cuando yo tenia 2 años , el era un hombre joven y viudo que cayó completamente enamorado de mi madre y se casaron al poco tiempo de relación, Andrew y yo eramos casi de la misma edad , todo el mundo pensaba que eramos hermanos de sangre pero en el fondo eramos totalmente diferentes.

Mientras que él siempre tuvo una relación fija yo andaba con varias chicas a la vez ya que ninguna saciaba mi apetito sexual , mi hermano pensaba que era un mujeriego pero la verdad es que ninguna aguantaba mi ritmo o le gustaba lo mismo que a mi, no es que me vayan cosas raras tipo BDSM pero me gusta el sexo duro y si puede ser toda la noche mejor, la mayoría de las mujeres después de uno ya no quieren más y yo no estoy saciado con menos de 4 orgasmos. Mi problema es que soy adicto al sexo , pero eso era algo que no quería reconocer con nadie ni siquiera con mi hermano que era psiquiatra. Nos llevábamos muy bien pero ni loco le contaba mi problema.

El está casado con su novia de toda la vida pero últimamente estaba teniendo problemas…¡mierda me quedé divagando mientras mi secretaria me comía con la mirada! Suspiré, debería haber contratado a un hombre, aunque no los deseaba , en alguna ocasión había experimentado en algún trío o cuarteto con alguno y no había estado tan mal.

-Dígale que pase- por fin reaccionó , dejó de comerme con la mirada , asintió y salió sin mucho ánimo por mi evidente rechazo a su coquetería ¡pero ni loco me follaba al personal o no me las quitaría de encima nunca! Me levanté admirando las vistas de mi oficina a la calle. Estábamos en el ático de uno de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad.

-¡Darien!- Andrew entró como una bala directo a abrazarme- Necesito consejo- no sabía si podría ayudarlo pero en fin haría lo que pudiera- tal vez podríamos hablarlo comiendo juntos- asentí, me vendría bien desconectar un poco, necesitaba sexo urgente, mi asistente personal Seiya Kou sabiendo de mi "problema" , nótese el sarcasmo con las comillas, encontró la solución apuntándome a un club selectivo donde todos los que van están en igualdad de condiciones que yo y tiene una estricta confidencialidad, así podré hacer lo que quiera sin temor a salir en las revistas de chismes.

Salimos hacia mi coche, como siempre iba rodeado de 2 guardaespaldas ya que un Senador no puede ir solo a ningún sitio, rodé los ojos, palabras de mi equipo no mías, llegamos a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos y enseguida nos dieron una mesa a ambos, son las ventajas de ser quien soy. Una vez en ella empezó a hablar bastante nervioso.

-Darien, me he enamorado- rodé los ojos y suspiré ¿Como si fuera una novedad? ¡Si llevaba casado 2 años!

-Andrew me alegro que hayas solucionado las cosas con Katherine pero…- me cortó enseguida mirándome horrorizado.

-¿Que? ¡No! No es Katherine- ¿Qué?- ¡Dios Darien ya te dije que las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien y he conocido a una chica en mi consulta que… oh… dios… es…- empezó balbucear cosas sin sentido y decidí interrumpirlo.

.¿Que es lo que quieres decir? - no estaba entendiendo nada de nada.

-Me he enamorado de una de mis pacientes-¡Joder!- es más llevamos follando ya 3 meses- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás engañando a tu esposa?- asintió- ¿Con una paciente? ¡Dios Andrew como se enteren los paparazzi van a comerme a mi y a acabar con tu reputación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Eso es lo que te importa? Que se entere la prensa- me revolví el cabello con frustración ¡Dios! No quería ser tan duro pero era la verdad, en mi trabajo tenía que ser realista.

-No es solo eso y lo sabes, pero si se enteran lo usarán en mi contra- negó.

-Nadie lo sabrá- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Como estás tan seguro de ello? - me parecía muy raro tanta seguridad al respecto.

-Porque ella es la mas interesaba en que no se sepa- me asombré , estaba intrigado con esta chica.

-¿Y eso es porque..?- lo miré esperando que hablara.

-Es adicta al sexo Darien- ¡Joder ! No me podía creer que fuera capaz de hacer algo así y lo miré malamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te follas a una chica enferma?- no era una enfermedad en si, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie puesto que tenía el mismo problema.

-Bueno… no… Pero es que si la vieras… dios te juro que no quería pero es tan… no puedo describir como es… empezó como sexo y ahora me he enamorado… pero ella… - decidí ser lo mas honesto posible.

-Andrew deberías pedir el divorcio a Katherine si no quieres estar con ella…- el suspiró antes de contestar.

-Ya se lo he dicho – abrí los ojos de la impresión- pero no quiere dármelo Darien- ¿Que coño?- dice que no quiere perder los privilegios de ser la señora Chiba – me asombré de oír aquello, nunca pensé que Katherine fuera tan materialista.

-Entonces ella sabe de tu aventura- asintió- ¿pero como?

-Desde que me acuesto son Sere no lo he hecho con ella,sé que solo nos vemos una vez a la semana pero me deja satisfecho para toda la semana y más créeme, es una diosa del sexo, insaciable y…- me estaba poniendo cachondo tanto oír hablar de sexo, no iba a aguantar mucho mas sin él , tenía que hacer una llamada urgente a Seiya y asegurarme que pudiera ir al club esta noche o no sabía lo que podría hacer ¡Dios! ¡Estaba que me subía por la paredes!

-¡Disculpame Andrew tengo que hacer una llamada urgente y ahora vengo! ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto Darien , aquí te espero- le sonreí y salí afuera donde marqué el número de mi asistente y amigo.

-Kou- contestó al momento.

-Seiya soy Darien necesito saber que tengo carta libre esta noche para donde tu sabes- rió.

-¿Lo dudabas? Estás hablando con Seiya Kou, el mejor relaciones públicas que hay- reí.

-¿Entonces esta noche podré ir?

-Si pero ya sabes las normas, no puedes faltar a ninguna, todos los que van allí mantienen esa vida alejada de la propia, así que …

-Si ya sé, a mi también me interesa que no hablen de nada- rodé los ojos.

-Exacto-rió- además me he apuntado yo también así que iré contigo- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Vas a acompañarme?

-Por supuesto, así lo pasaremos en grande, tal vez encuentre un buen culo que follar- reí.

-¿Solo un culo?

-Lo que pille , mientras sea bueno,solo espero que esté bien buena y sea una fiera en la cama- eso deseaba yo encontrar desde que llegué a la pubertad y nada todavía no la había encontrado. Ninguna mujer me seguía el ritmo.

-Recógeme a las 20:00, ahora debo dejarte mi hermano me espera- rió.

-¿Estás comiendo con el?

-Si ¿Porque?

-Por nada solo es raro- suspiré- siempre comes solo ,en fin nos vemos mas tarde Darien ¡esta noche disfrutaremos a lo grande! ¡Ponte bien guapo para que no desentones en el ambiente- rodé los ojos.

-Por supuesto ya sabes que siempre lo hago, vivo de mi imagen aunque eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?- rió fuertemente.

-Claro que lo sé, que te vaya bien tu almuerzo familiar , nos vemos luego.

-Adiós- colgué ¡Dios solo esperaba que ese club no fuera un fiasco como otros a los que he ido, en los que había unas tías de escándalo pero que no aguantaban ni un asalto de los míos.

Volví a la mesa donde Andrew y yo comimos en una larga conversación sobre la doctora Tsukino y lo maravillosa que era en la cama .La verdad es que tanto el apellido como el nombre me sonaban de algo pero no sabía de qué ¡Mierda tanto hablar de sexo me tenía que iba a explotar! No veía la hora que llegara las 20:00 de la noche para probar el club y ver si realmente llenaría mis expectativas.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo otra historia que ha ideado mi imaginación, espero que les guste.**

 **Quiero dedicarla en especial a Maryels y yssareyes48 que llevan apoyándome desde el principio en todas las historias que llevo y sobre todo comentando cada capítulo de cada una ¡Muchas gracias chicas! ¡Os lo agradezco mucho!**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa podéis contactar conmigo por MP.**

 **Antes que sigáis al siguiente, quiero decir que cuando los protagonistas estén en un ambiente fuera de su vida pública, habrá bastante sexo detallado y palabras algo obscenas, así que si alguien es sensible a esto que no siga leyendo, empezaré poco a poco, no quiero meterle duro desde el principio.**

 **¡Espero sus reviews para saber que les parece!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

SERENA

¡Por fin pude escuchar el sonido del timbre! ¿Porque había tardado tanto? ¡Dios necesitaba sexo pero ya! Me levanté como un resorte a abrir la puerta , ahí estaba ella que me miraba con pena.

-¡Lo siento Sere pero me entretuve … con algo!- ¿Se estaba ruborizando o me parecía a mi? Moví la cabeza negando, serían imaginaciones mías , no creía que nada pudiera ruborizar a la gran Mina Aino, la miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué te pasa Mina?- ella pareció ponerse nerviosa pero no dijo nada coherente.

-¿A quien?… A mi… - rodó los ojos- nada, son cosas tuyas Sere- suspiré ya lo hablaríamos luego de poder follar toda la noche , ahora mismo no tenía ganas de profundizar en lo que la tenía así, ya lo veríamos mejor mañana.

-Bien lo hablaremos mañana después de… ahora hay que irse que ya vamos tarde- suspiró.

-¡Dios Sere son solo las 20:30! ¿Eso es tarde?- la señalé con dedo.

-No es por llegar un poco tarde, es porque me gusta escoger y sabes que si llegamos tarde ya se habrán llevado a los mejores y eso es algo que me cabrea y mucho.

-Bien lo siento de verdad, pero si no dejas de decir cosas sin sentido y nos vamos ya llegaremos más tarde todavía- me sonrió con ironía- y esa zorra de Neherenia se cogerá al que quieres tú- ¡Joder eso si que me cabreaba bastante! Esa zorra siempre quería lo que yo tenía ¡Dios pero si tenía por lo menos 20 años más! ¿Que no se daba cuenta que era muy vieja para andar en un lugar como ese? Su marido era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado siempre viajando y ella como es normal buscaba el cariño de otro, pero se vestía y quería aparentar una edad que no tenía para nada, además de desear a los mas jóvenes ¡Zorra pervertida! Allí había muchos hombres de su edad y sin embargo ella no quería ni mirarlos ¡Idiota! Pero conseguía llevarse a algunos de los jóvenes con ella, no sé la razón pero lo hacía, supongo que era buena en la cama después de todo.

-¡Esta bien vámonos !- ella sonrió cuando cogí el bolso y fuimos a mi coche, llegamos enseguida al lugar, aparqué en mi plaza reservada y entramos, en la puerta me paré con Armand , el portero del club, a saludarlo ya que lo conocía de muchos años.

-¡Buenas noches Armand! ¿Que tal está tu esposa?- me sonrió.

-Bien , ya le queda poco para dar a luz y estoy peleando por unas merecidas vacaciones cuando tenga a mi hijo.

-Di que si, si tienes algún problema con el jefe dímelo y yo lo convenceré , no te preocupes- me sonrió agradecido.

-Muchas gracias Serena, ,lo agradezco, espero no tener que recurrir a eso- suspiré.

-Si no, ya sabes, puedo ser muy persuasiva – le guiñé el ojo y me fui dentro.

-¡Que tengas buena noche Serena!- le oí de lejos y me reí para mis adentros ¡Eso esperaba! En lo que me entretuve con Armand se me perdió Mina ¿Donde coño estaba? ¡Dios que le den! Hoy esta muy rara, voy a calentar motores con una copa, ya aparecería , eso si no había cazado ya algo y yo todavía aquí sin nada ¡Joder, necesitaba algo rápido! Me acerqué a Taiki.

-Taiki ponme un martini solo por favor- me sonrió y enseguida me lo sirvió dejando a algunos clientes esperando que estaban antes que yo.

-Aquí tienes preciosa- lo puso delante mía y me guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias guapo - le devolví el guiño y se alejó a atender a los que había dejado por mi y me puse a beber a la vez que admiraba alrededor.

¡Mierda no veía a ninguno de mi estilo! O eran muy viejos o los había probado y no me habían durado como quería. ¡Necesitaba algo nuevo ! Pero no veía nada hasta que… ¡Dios había 2 morenos increíbles juntos tomando algo con un par de morenas, por su manera de hablar todavía no se habían decidido si ir con ellas o no, así que no lo dudé ,me tomé mi martini de un solo golpe y me encaminé de forma sensual directa hacía ellos, no había llegado a la mesa cuando levantaron la vista ambos y repararon en mi presencia ¡Joder estaban muy buenos! Sobre todo el más alto, tenía unos hermosos ojos zafiro y una melena despeinada que le daba un aire salvaje y sexy, el del pelo mas largo tenía los ojos azules y se veía también muy bien, tal vez eran pareja y buscaban diversión juntos ¡Sin dudas Tsukino, vamos a por ellos! Si no caen 2 por lo menos 1, ninguna de esas chicas va a robarme a mi presa y ya la he escogido así que no tenían nada que hacer , les sonreí antes de terminar de acercarme.

-¡Buenas noches! No recuerdo haberlos visto nunca antes por aquí ¿Sois nuevos?- usé mi tono de voz mas sensual y sexy , ambos se enderezaron y se movieron incómodos ¡Bien mis tácticas habían surtido efecto! Y ahora seguro que tenían ambos una erección, sonreí, ellos se quedaron un momento callados antes de contestar.

-Soy Darien-se presentó el mas alto, se acercó a mi más de la cuenta, me miró evaluándome al igual que lo hice yo con ellos antes de llegar y volvió su atención a mis ojos- ¿Tu preciosa como te llamas?- me acerqué mas a el, a su oído mas concretamente donde susurré mi nombre de forma muy sensual.

-Serena- le di un beso en los labios, me puse en medio de el y su amigo y me dirigí a él- ¿Tu?- le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Seiya- no esperó nada y me besó también ¡Bien ya tenía con quien pasar la noche! Seguro que entre los 2 algo podían aguantar. Además que estaban muy pero que muy bien, me lamí los labios de forma sensual mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Que tal si vamos a un privado a tomar algo y seguir "hablando"?- lo dije de forma bastante sugerente dando a entender perfectamente lo que quería y ellos se miraron antes de asentir y mirarme de nuevo.

-De acuerdo – les sonreí a ambos, Darien se acercó a mi oído para susurrar- guíanos tu, nosotros no sabemos a donde ir.

-Por supuesto que si- los cogí a ambos de la cintura y ellos a mi, fuimos hacía donde estaba Taiki a pedirle la llave de mi reservado -Taiki guapo necesito mi llave- le guiñé el ojo y enseguida fue por ella.

-Aquí tienes preciosa- me devolvió el guiño- ¡que te diviertas!- le sonreí.

-¡Dalo por hecho! - miré a mis acompañantes que observaban nuestro intercambio ¿molestos? ¡No , serían imaginaciones mías! - Darien , Seiya y yo lo pasaremos en grande- o eso esperaba, ellos me sonreía a mi pero miraban de forma rara a Taiki- si viene Mina dile que estoy allí pero que no me moleste ¿de acuerdo? - asintió rodando los ojos.

-Ya lo sé Serena, sé que nadie debe molestarte cuando estas… - le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Porque tienes que darle explicaciones al camarero?- dijo Darien bastante molesto.

-Aquí nos conocemos de siempre, somos como una gran familia- asintió resoplando, Seiya en cambio nos veía divertido.

-¡Por mi no hay problema, solo estoy deseando que acabéis para empezar a … !- dijo Seiya y le tapé la boca.

-Eso no se dice aquí- me miró como si estuviera loca- aunque es a lo que venimos, nunca debéis decirlo aquí en la sala común – asintieron y volví mi atención a Taiki- Ya sabes , dile que no me moleste, que se espere aquí o se vaya y me deje una nota para que sepa que esta bien.

-Si Serena, ya sabes diviértete- le mandé un beso volado, cogí a los dos y los llevé hacia los reservados , estaba a punto de llegar al mío cuando la zorra vieja se me atravesó en el camino ¡Mierda!

-¡Vaya Serena! ¡Que propia eres ! - los miró a ambos lascivamente- ¿Te llevas a los 2 nuevos tu sola?- resoplé antes de contestar.

-¡Si Neherenia! Así que tendrás que buscar otro joven al que hincarle el diente - bajé las manos apretando el miembro de cada uno, se sobresaltaron por mi acción pero ninguno dijo nada, solo sonrieron y se miraron entre si- estos- apreté más para que supiera lo que quería decir- son míos- le mandé una sonrisa y ella hizo una mueca ¡Jodete perra!

-No importa -los miró mordiéndose el labio- ya los probaré otro día- se volvió muy convencida de si misma, entonces los solté y suspiré.

-Parece que no os lleváis demasiado bien- dijo Seiya y lo miré negando.

-La verdad es que no, solo intenta imitarme en todo ¿no entiende que tiene edad para ser mi madre?- rodé los ojos.

-Si a mi no me van las viejas, así que conmigo ni hoy ni ningún día- dijo Darien mirándome intensamente ¡Dios me estaba encendiendo de forma muy intensa! Su mirada tenía algo… ¡Mejor pasa a la acción Serena y deja de divagar!

-¡Mejor dejemos a la vieja fuera de esto- Seiya comenzó a reír a carcajadas- y vamos dentro a empezar con lo nuestro, lo necesito ya! Así que espero que vengáis en forma- volvimos a reír los 3.

Una vez que entramos en mi reservado, cerré la puerta con llave y le ofrecí echarse una copa, se sentaron en el sofá y yo empecé a desvestirme, con movimientos sensuales quedándome solo en ropa interior junto al liguero y las medias - ambos me miraban tragando grueso ¡Bien me deseaban! Nunca me quitaba los tacones porque me hacían mas sexy.

-¿Queréis desnudaros solos o que lo haga yo?- se miraron entre ellos y luego de dudar un poco lo hicieron, los observé mientras bebía del martini que me había servido ¡ Dios estaban bien dotados! Solo esperaba que la usaran igual de bien de lo que se les veía, fui por mis cosas al baño de donde cogí condones, lubricante y lo puse todo sobre la mesita junto al sofá – Bien ahora quiero que os sentéis muy juntos – hicieron lo que les dije- quiero probaros a la vez- se miraron entre ellos y luego a mi sonriendo.

Me arrodillé entre los 2 y cogiendo ambos miembros, cada uno con una mano y empecé a masajearlos juntos, después fui probando, primero a uno y después a otro, alternando así entre ambos ¡Dios estaba muy caliente, necesitaba algo de atención en mi sexo! Y con 2 poyas no tenía manos para hacerlo, así que iba a hacerlo uno de ellos.

-Tú- señalé a Seiya- levántate - así lo hizo, me dirigí a Darien- ahora túmbate- nada mas hacer lo que le dije , me posicioné encima de su boca, lo miré - ya sabes que hacer- sonrió antes de coger mis caderas y comerme con frenesí ¡Joder!Me dirigí a Seiya - Ven- el se acercó y me agaché a la altura de poder seguir saboreando su erecto miembro ¡Joder esto era el paraíso! Darien sabía como realizar un oral de escándalo y la poya de Seiya me llenaba la boca como me gustaba, seguimos así hasta que tanto Seiya como yo alcanzamos el orgasmo ¡Joder ! Había sido épico,una vez lo deje bien limpio miré a Darien que sonreía- ahora te toca a ti- lo hice sentarse y le dije a Seiya de ponerse un condón, necesitaba ser follada pero ya!- Ahora me follaras duro mientras me como la poya de Darien y le hago venirse en mi boca - le dije y su erección pareció cobrar vida de nuevo con el sonido de mi voz , sin decir nada me cogió de la nuca y me besó salvajemente, metiendo las manos por mi cabello¡ Joder como estaba!

-¡Eh ! ¡Necesito atención aquí!- dijo Darien, separé a Seiya de mi y el se puso el condón mientras yo me ponía en posición para comérsela a Darien, quería probar su semen al igual que lo hice con Seiya ¡Dios hacía tiempo que no me ponía tan cachonda con 2 hombres! Pero había que reconocer que estaban los 2 de escándalo. Empecé a lamerla rápido, lento, rápido, lento, en un ligero vaivén hasta que por fin Seiya me penetro por detrás ¡Si por detrás! ¡Lo necesitaba en el otro! ¡Mierda! Entonces miré a Darien de forma pícara y cogí otro condón de la mesa, se lo puse y arrastrándolo al borde del sofá me puse sobre el montándolo, mientras que Seiya seguía penetrándome por detrás. Acompasamos el ritmo hasta que alcanzamos un brutal orgasmo los 3 a la vez ¡Joder! Nunca antes había conseguido que en un trío lo alcanzáramos juntos. Nos separamos, fui al baño por toallitas para limpiarnos un poco antes de seguir con la siguiente ronda. Me daba a mi que esta noche iba a ser de las mejores de mi vida.

DPOV

Cuando Serena se hubo alejado hacía el baño no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Joder! ¡Eso ha sido… guau…!- Seiya me sonrió.

-¡Yo estoy igual! ¡Joder esta tía es…!- su cara lo decía todo al igual que la mía.

-¡Fantástica! Solo con verla me pone cachondo como ninguna ha podido- y era una verdad absoluta, en mi vida he follado con muchas tías y ninguna ha conseguido que me corra de forma tan intensa , ahora a ver si aguanta el ritmo.

-Eso mismo iba a decir tío, nada más verla acercarse se me levantó de golpe y ya no te digo con su sensual voz- lo miré divertido.

-Ahora le follaré yo el culo- asintió.

-Y yo probaré ese coño tan perfecto que tiene- me miró con su sonrisa perversa- ¿Como sabe?- me relamí los labios recordando su sabor ¡Joder era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

-¡De escándalo!- reímos juntos y en eso entró ella de nuevo, traía toallitas.

-Limpiaros un poco para seguir con lo nuestro- una vez nos limpiamos, la puse en 4 mientras Seiya se metía entre sus piernas para comérselo, yo me preparé y la penetre por detrás, mientras le pellizcaba los pezones, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos ¡ joder ! Alcancé el segundo orgasmo en cuestión de nada. Probamos muchas posiciones , cada cual mas placentera que la anterior.

No puedo decir exactamente cuantas veces alcancé el orgasmo con Serena esa noche, porque después de octavo perdí la cuenta ¡Dios esa mujer era dinamita pura ! ¡Y era justo lo que necesitaba para mi! Ahora no era momento de hablar sino de follar, pero ya por la mañana hablaríamos sobre vernos todos los días, debía asegurarme que fuera mía cada vez que viniéramos a este lugar,después de encontrar a alguien que me sigue el ritmo no puedo arriesgarme a perderla por lo que ya que las reglas prohibían buscarse fuera de aquí podríamos vernos aquí cada noche. Aunque si me la encontrara fuera no dudaría en follarla como hoy. Seiya aguantó hasta el quinto, después nos dejo solos y se fue a la cama a dormir y descansar , nosotros seguimos follando hasta cerca del amanecer que la llevé a la cama poniéndola en medio de los 2 y al rato me quedé dormido con una sonrisa tanto de alegría como de satisfacción en mi cara ¡Dios por fin alguien como yo!

-Darien- me movían constantemente- ¡Darien!- ¡Mierda!

-¡Joder! ¿Qué coño pasa?- me levanté malhumorado, vi a Seiya ya duchado y vestido, lo miré muy malamente.

-¿Os habéis duchado sin mi? - le pregunté con bastante enfado , el rodó los ojos.

-¡Eso hubiera querido yo!- suspiró- Pero no… cuando desperté estábamos los 2 solos… pensé que se fue anoche cuando acabasteis - negué.

-No , cuando terminamos nos acostamos ambos,es mas, ella se puso en medio de los 2- ¡Mierda!- se habrá ido cuando me quedé dormido ¡Mierda!- el me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que te pasa?- en su tono notaba cierto tono que no me gustaba.

-Quería decirle que nos viésemos otra vez esta noche - Seiya sonrió.

-¡Yo me apunto también ! - sonreímos- ¡Joder hacia tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien con una mujer! Y aguantó el ritmo de ambos ¡Increíble!– si y el mío también pensé pero no lo dije. Eso si que era algo raro que hubiera aguantado hasta que estuve satisfecho, hasta ahora ninguna lo había conseguido, la chica que mas me duró fueron 5 polvos seguidos.

-Si, por eso quiero asegurarme que viene de nuevo para vernos esta noche- Seiya suspiró.

-Podrías empezar por vestirte y le preguntamos a ese camarero tan amigo suyo por ella tal vez…- antes que acabara de hablar me levanté corriendo hacia la ducha, y después de arreglarme salimos directos hacia el salón común, pero al llegar al lugar nos llevamos una decepción , el amigo de ella no estaba.

-¡Mierda no esta!- dije desesperado , Seiya me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, seguro que la veremos esta noche de nuevo, volveremos y… - entonces oí una voz detrás mío que pretendía ser sensual.

-¿Dio la talla con 2 hombretones como vosotros?- al volvernos vimos a la misma mujer con la que discutió Serena antes de ir al reservado , nos miró lascivamente a ambos mordiéndose el labio - ¿O necesitáis algo más?- dijo de forma sugerente con poses que pretendían ser sexis, tal vez lo fueran cuando tenía 20 años menos pero ahora…

-La verdad que es una fiera en la cama – dijo Seiya- y nos ha dejado ansiosos por probarla de nuevo- dijo sonriendo y la mujer puso mala cara.

-¿Si?- preguntó mirándome para que le verificara lo dicho por mi amigo y no pude más que seguirle la corriente ¡Tenía razón en todo! Le pasé el brazo por los hombros y miré de nuevo a la mujer que nos observaba comiéndonos con la mirada.

\- ¡Ha sido el mejor sexo que hemos tenido nunca!- nos miramos y asentimos, y luego volvimos a mirarla , entonces ella se acercó a nosotros y susurró.

-Si no habéis probado conmigo tal vez no lo sea- se separó guiñándonos el ojo a ambos.

-No es por molestarla pero nunca me acostaría con una mujer lo suficiente mayor para ser mi madre- dijo Seiya de formas directa , ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Cuando por fin reaccionó se puso muy enojada.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso te dijo esa zorra? ¡La voy a matar! ¡Yo no soy vieja , tan solo le llevo algunos años , nada más!- dijo tan tranquila , si 20 años me entraron ganas de decir pero me callé, se la dejaría a Seiya que estaba lidiando con el enfado de la mujer.

-No hace falta que nadie me diga lo obvio- la señaló- señora se ve que es usted una mujer ya entrada en lo 50- la miró de arriba a abajo- muy bien llevados por cierto pero no es mi tipo- se volvió a mi- ¿Vamos Darien? A ver si averiguamos algo de Serena antes de irnos.

-¿Vais a buscarla?- asentimos, ella nos miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Sabéis que no se debe hacer eso verdad?- ¡Mierda !

-Si , pero como se quedó su bolso esta mañana cuando se fue, solo queríamos devolvérselo-lo miré alzando la ceja ¿Como podía mentir tan bien? ¡Por eso era el mejor relaciones publicas que había!

-No veo ningún bolso- se cruzó de brazos ¡mierda nos pilló!

-Está en el reservado,queríamos ver si estaba aquí fuera antes de cogerlo y llevárselo- suspiró.

-No debería hacer esto ¡pero que demonios, después de llamarme vieja que la jodan! - ¡Bien me iba a decir donde buscarla- Podéis dejarlo en el Hospital donde trabaja- ambos nos miramos abriendo los ojos mucho de la impresión.

-Lo haríamos si supiéramos donde está- rodó los ojos y nos miró extrañada.

-¡Dios sois tan imbéciles! ¿No sabíais quien era?- negamos-Pues es la jefa de cirugía de The BlackMoon- Seiya y yo nos miramos fijamente, no me puedo creer que trabaja en el mismo hospital que mi madre – solo dejarlo en recepción y ya se lo dará alguien- se quedó pensativa antes de seguir- aunque me extraña que se dejara nada, ella es muy curiosa con todo y no suele olvidarse las cosas aunque a su amiga…

-¿Qué?- señaló a una rubia que hablaba con un peliplata muy atractivo y por su forma de tocarse habían pasado una buena noche ellos también.

-Ella es su mejor amiga podéis dárselo a ella- nos miró de nuevo mordiéndose el labio- si no queréis nada me voy a casa- pasó por nuestro lado rozando con intención sus pechos con nosotros, una vez que se alejó.

-Seiya debes ir tu, con tu labia seguro que te da su nombre completo, tengo que saberlo para encontrarla fuera de aquí- me miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Recuerdas las normas?- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Tu no quieres follarla de nuevo?- asintió.

-Si , pero no quiero que por acosarla fuera no quiera que lo hagamos más- ¡mierda, no había pensado en eso!

-Se discreto, yo me mantendré alejado, no quiero que se asuste por ir a buscarla los 2- asintió y se alejó hacia la pareja, lo vi charlando animadamente con ambos e incluso reían ¿Que coño estaría haciendo? Ya debería de haber terminado, me tenia en un sin vivir, nunca había sido una persona paciente. Esa chica había sido la única capaz de seguirme el ritmo y no iba a renunciar a ella tan fácil, la cuestión es… ¿porque se fue sin despedirse? ¿Significaba eso que no quería volver a vernos? ¿Era lo normal para ella ? Puede que ella solo folle y se vaya como hago siempre yo o puede que estuviera implícito en lo de ayer que nos veríamos de nuevo¡Dios ! Me pasé las manos por el cabello despeinándolo con frustración ¡Mierda!

En lo que me parecieron horas llegó de nuevo a mi lado Seiya muy sonriente.

-¡Que! ¿Has sabido algo?- asintió riendo divertido.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas ?- lo cogí del cuelo de la camisa zarandeándolo ¡No era momento de hacerse el gracioso!- ¡Eh tío que pasa! ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡Joder lo siento! Solo estoy nervioso- asintió no muy convencido, no iba a decirle que me moría por otra noche de sexo desenfrenado con ella sin parar.

-Bien- dijo colocándose la camisa de nuevo- nuestra amante- me dio una sonrisa picara ¡Joder la espera me estaba matando!- es la doctora Serena Tsukino - ¿Qué? ¡Dios tuve que sentarme de la impresión ¿Esto podía ser posible? ¡Con lo grande que es la ciudad y mi hermano y yo acabamos follando con la misma mujer, y lo peor es que ahora que la conozco no me extraña que Andrew quiera el divorcio - ¡Darien! ¿Estás bien?- negué.

-¡Joder no lo puedo creer!- el me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque te has puesto así?- miré alrededor y este no era el lugar de hablar algo así.

-Vamos a desayunar y te cuento- asintió y salimos de allí, mi ánimo había caído al suelo ¡Mierda! Una vez llegamos a una cafetería que se hallaba cerca nos sentamos y pedimos, cuando se alejó la camarera en busca de nuestro desayuno con demasiado contoneo de caderas , empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Qué ocurre Darien? ¿No me dirás que la conocías de antes verdad?- negué.

-No personalmente- tosí un poco- mi hermano me habló de ella- suspiré.

-¿Tu hermano la conoce? - asentí- ¿es amiga de su mujer?- lo miré rodando los ojos.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad- me acerqué a el para susurrarlo- es su amante- al separarme pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Seiya.

-¿Tu hermano se esta tirando a Serena?- dijo bajito pero con bastante enfado , al verme asentir empezó a maldecir, en eso la camarera nos trajo el desayuno y se retiró - ¿Sabes el escándalo que podía armarse por esto? ¡Dios! ¡Ahora no es solo la suya sino la nuestra!- me miró fijamente señalándome con el dedo- ¡No pienso renunciar al sexo con esa diosa rubia por nadie ! ¡Ni siquiera por tu hermano ! ¿Me oíste? Y tenemos que evitar que nada de esto salga a la luz- ¿Como si alguno de los involucrados quisiera eso? Y lo de dejar de follarla ¡Ni hablar! Lo sentía por mi hermano pero no tenían nada serio, eran solo polvos casuales, así que…

-¡Dios yo tampoco! Pero me siento mal – lo miré antes de seguir Seiya me observaba muy atento- dijo que está enamorado , que quería el divorcio con su mujer…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Vaya con Andrew! Hay que reconocer que tiene buen gusto y de todas maneras Darien cuando nos acostamos con ella no sabíamos que era también su amante - asentí mirándolo a los ojos- simplemente no le diremos nada es lo mejor ,no creo que sea nada serio lo suyo con Serena ¿verdad?- preguntó dudoso y negué.

-No , la conoció en su consulta- ahí va, tenía que ponerlo al día por si acaso necesitaba su ayuda, Seiya era el mejor resolviendo problemas- Es adicta al sexo- abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermano se la tira cuando va a su consulta para tratarse con su problema con el sexo?- asentí ¡mierda sonaba tan ridículo! Pero era la verdad - ¡Vaya con tu hermano! Y yo que pensaba que era el bueno de la familia. Aunque sabiendo lo que puede hacer…

-Y lo es créeme, por eso no entiendo… bueno si lo entiendo… después de verla y probarla es bastante adictiva para renunciar a ella…-dije de forma sincera, él me miraba sonriendo y asintiendo a la vez.

-¡Pues todo arreglado, no le digas nada a tu hermano y ya está!- suspire- así no sabrá que nos tiramos a la misma.

-De acuerdo no le diré , pero no sé si notará algo cuando me hable de ella sin parar- bebí un sorbo de mi café-¡No veas la charla que me dio de ella ayer!

-¿Para eso era la comida familiar?- asentí.

-Se pasó toda la comida hablando de lo buena que es en la cama la doctora Tsukino ¡Dios! Y tenemos que darle la razón- reímos a pesar de todo-¡Me puso tan cachondo oírle hablar de sexo ! Y todavía no sabía lo buena que era la doctora en la cama.

-Si que lo es- nos miramos asintiendo y sonriendo-¿ ahora que hacemos? Ya sabemos donde encontrarla ¿Esperamos a ver si va esta noche al club o le hacemos una visita sorpresa a tu madre al Hospital?- sonrió pícaro y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Sabes ? Eres muy listo para tu bien- deje dinero en la mesa y nos levantamos para irnos- Vamos a visitarla y así indirectamente podré enterarme de más cosas sobre ella- nos encaminamos al coche de nuevo rumbo al hospital.

Puede que con ella funcionara algo parecido a una relación ,ambos teníamos el mismo problema del sexo y tal vez pudiéramos saciarnos el uno al otro. Incluso podríamos meter a alguien más, estoy convencido que ella estaría mas que contenta en ser mas que 2 y yo no tengo problema tampoco, sonreí para mi, aunque seguía teniendo el problema de Andrew ,suspiré frustrado ¡Mierda! Esperaba que a Andrew se le pasara la calentura de Serena pronto y fuera un enamoramiento pasajero .Bueno era pronto todavía , lo dejaría pasar un tiempo y ya vería después que pasaba, estaba pensando en cosas en las que ella tendría algo que decir ,deseaba que fuera la respuesta que anhelaba ¡No podía esperar para saber lo que pensaba al respecto! Pero estaba convencido que lograría tener a esa rubia dispuesta para mi siempre ¡Doctora Tsukino serás mía!

 **URSU.**

 **¿Que les ha parecido? Espero sus opiniones, como habeis visto no he metido de sexo tanto en este ¿No? Pero habrá mas ya que ambos son adictos al sexo, solo que no he querido empezar muy fuerte.**

 **Sin mas me despido muchos saludos y besos a todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

SERENA

¡Joder que coño era ese ruido! Estaba ni mas a gusto durmiendo entre Darien y Seiya y ese molesto ruido no cesaba. Cuando pude despertar un poco me di cuenta que era mi busca ¡Mierda! ¡Debe ser una urgencia del hospital! Me levante rápidamente sin molestarlos y efectivamente era del hospital, cogí mi móvil y fui al baño a llamar de vuelta a enterarme cual era la urgencia ,no quería molestarlos.

-Dime Molly- ¡Hay que joderse con lo a gusto que estaba yo durmiendo! Apenas había podido dormir nada, sonreí recordando a Darien, Seiya se comportó pero el que pudo seguirme el ritmo fue el.

-Doctora la necesitan en quirófano, ha habido un tiroteo en un banco y tenemos varios heridos … - ¡Joder no iba a poder echar los últimos de la mañana con los 2 ,me hubiera gustado ducharme con ambos y que me follaran bien duro antes de irme, suspiré , después de la maravillosa noche deseaba repetir con ambos, sobre todo con Darien , increíble pero cierto ¡El primer hombre capaz de seguirme el ritmo y dejarme agotada y saciada ! Si lo pienso bien es el único que lo ha conseguido hasta ahora.

-¿Doctora? ¿Sigue ahí?- ¡Joder Serena centrate! Ahora conectar con tu trabajo y tu vida fuera del sexo.

-¡Si Molly ! Ahora mismo voy para allá ¿has llamado a Yaten?- no podía trabajar sin él, creo que es el único hombre en mi vida que no me he follado y la razón es que lo veo como mi hermano mayor, reí, tan solo era 3 años mayor que yo pero por su carácter parecía mucho mas viejo, lo que no entendía era porque no estaba casado , era maravillosos pero por lo que se ve no había encontrado a la indicada para él y el pensaba que a mi me pasaba lo mismo, volví a reír ¡Ojala fuera ese mi problema! Molly me sacó de mis divagaciones.

-Si ,acabo de hablar con el, dice que tardará un poco pero enseguida estará aquí listo para entrar contigo.

-Bien te dejo a hora nos vemos - colgué ¡Mierda! Me duché sola con mucha pena, me vestí con algo de ropa de la que tenia allí , el reservado era mío sólo los clientes mas antiguos y más solicitados tenían uno , a menos que tu marido tuviera tanto dinero como para comprar uno como era el caso de Neherenia ¡Maldita vieja y zorra! El resto tenían que alquilar uno de los que había disponibles. Una vez lista salí no sin antes echarles un último vistazo a ambos¡Dios se veían tan sexis desnudos en la cama con el pelo alborotado después de la sesión de sexo! Me mordí el labio recordando lo bien que lo pasamos anoche, esperaba poder repetir de nuevo ¡Pero ahora al trabajo Serena ya los verás esta noche!

Salí rápidamente despidiéndome de todos con la mano porque no podía entretenerme, llegué al hospital lo mas rápido que pude y tras repartir al personal para empezar a operar , me preparé yo para atender al mío. Todo salió perfecto, la adrenalina que liberaba durante las mismas me venía muy bien para poder concentrarme, pudimos sacar la bala que estaba cerca del corazón sin causar ningún daño a las arterias, dejé como siempre a Yaten encargado de cerrarlo , hablar con la familia… y me fui a mi oficina a tomar un merecido descanso.

-Molly que nadie me moleste voy a tomarme unos minutos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si vienen a buscarme.

-Si doctora - rodé los ojos, le había dicho muchas veces que me llamara Serena y no doctora.

-Molly llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntas para que me llames así, solo dime Serena- se puso nerviosa.

-Es que su prometido me dijo que la llamara doctora Tsukino porque…- abrí los ojos con horror ¿Que decía de prometido? ¡Dios solo pensarlo me daba grima!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿prometido?- al ver mi cara de desconcierto siguió hablando.

-EL señor Diamante Black fue el que me dijo…-¡Maldito cabrón arrogante!

-¡Maldito imbécil! - me giré sobre mis talones en su busca ¿Desde cuando eramos prometidos? ¡Si solo habíamos salido 2 veces en las que solo aguantó 4 asaltos de los míos! ¿Y pensaba que así me casaría con el? ¡Imbécil! Por eso no había vuelto a quedar con él , suspiré cogiendo el puente de mi nariz con ambos dedos, el fue uno de mis intentos de relación que no prosperó como es evidente ¿4? Para el serán muchos para mi es solo el principio. Además que era demasiado ególatra para mi gusto, a pesar de mi apariencia era una mujer muy sencilla y no trataba a los demás como si fueran inferiores como le pasaba a Diamante, se creía que porque su padre era el dueño del hospital era un dios o algo parecido. Fui a su oficina,tomé aire antes de encaminarme a su asistente ¿Para que la tenía? No tenía ni idea porque se pasaba todo el día dando vueltas sin hacer nada, solo lo usaba para follarse al personal.

Al llegar junto a su asistente le pregunté por el.

-¿Se encuentra el señor Black en su oficina?- me miró dudosa.

-Si pero…- no la dejé terminar y entré hecha toda una furia,lo que vi era lo que esperaba así que cerré la puerta de un portazo para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, estaba follándose a una de las ginecólogas del hospital no recordaba su nombre, los 2 se percataron de mi presencia pero no pararon siguieron a lo suyo.

-Me sentaré por ahí – señalé el sofá- a esperar que acabéis para poder hablar contigo- me senté en el mismo, el me miraba divertido sin dejar de embestir a la chica que solo me miraba nerviosa, no creo que en esta situación lograra llegar al orgasmo, pero en fin a mi no me importaba lo mas mínimo y creo que a Diamante tampoco, solo le importaba llegar al suyo.

-Puedes unirte si quieres- me miraba con hambre como siempre relamiéndose los labios,rodé los ojos y negué. Creo que la chica suspiró de alivio de que no quisiera unirme a su follada, pero no me interesaba nada follar con él.

Diamante siguió con lo suyo sin quitar sus ojos de los míos hasta que se corrió, una vez que lo hizo, salió de la chica, le dijo muy amablemente, nótese el sarcasmo, que se fuera y vino hacía mi desnudo como estaba de cintura para abajo y se sentó a mi lado, me miraba pretendiendo ser sexy ¡Como si pudiera aguantar mi ritmo! Tal vez si fuera Darien no hubiera dudado en montarlo ahí mismo…

-¿Que querías preciosa?- me sacó de mi burbuja, empezó a acariciarme el brazo a la vez que me miraba el escote.

-Quiero que dejes de decirle al personal que estamos prometidos – abrió los ojos en sorpresa- No lo niegues, me acabo de enterar y no me hace ninguna gracia- se estaba haciendo el tonto pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-No le he dicho a nadie tal cosa, tal vez lo dedujeron al vernos salir juntos…- se relamió los labios ,acercándose más a mi, su miembro estaba despertando de nuevo y reí.

-¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu escusa?- ignoré sus intenciones y me levanté muy cabreada moviendo las manos al hablar-¡ Por dios Diamante si solo hemos salido unas 2 veces! ¿Eso pueden confundirlo con un compromiso? - seguía mirándome como si fuera un dulce ¡Maldito imbécil!

-¡Oh esta bien!- dijo tan tranquilo, yo lo miraba furiosa y entrecerrando los ojos- Yo pensaba que estábamos bien , que podíamos llegar a..!-¿Que? ¿Oía bien? ¿Pero en que mundo podría pensar que el salir y follar 2 veces era un compromiso?

-¡Ni lo pienses! Lo intentamos y no funcionó punto fin de la historia , ahora solo somos compañeros de trabajo…- se levantó acercándose a mi.

-¿Tal vez podríamos ser amantes de momento?- me sonreía de forma sensual-¿Lo pasamos bien juntos ¿O no?- ¿En serio me preguntaba eso? Mejor me callaba lo que pensaba, su polla cobró vida en ese momento preparada para otra follada pero después de probar un hombre como Darien no me apetecía uno que solo llega a 4 polvos seguidos y con trabajo, que llamara a la ginecóloga de nuevo para otro asalto.

-Estamos trabajando Diamante no es momento de follar- le dije muy enfadada- tu no lo entiendes porque no haces nada, si trabajaras un poco lo entenderías- rodó los ojos.

-¡Lo que digas!- se volvió en busca de su ropa- Tú te lo pierdes- me guiñó el ojo y me dio por reír ¿Que yo me lo perdía? ¡Si claro! El me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Mejor me voy- me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir me volví a el señalándolo con el dedo- ¡y ya sabes no vuelvas a decir mentiras y menos le digas a mi asistente como debe llamarme!

-¡Esa mujer hablaba de ti como si fueras una amiga! ¡No podemos tolerar esa clase de insubordinación en el hospital -¿Insubordinación pero en que mundo vive este idiota?

-Para mi lo es – me miró asombrado- no es inferior por ser mi asistente- me acerqué a darle con el dedo en el pecho- tu problema es que te crees superior a todo el mundo por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de…

-No es así, yo también trabajo- dijo dolido ¡La verdad duele! Reí y me miró enfadado.

-Pues dime a ver- me crucé de brazos mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué es lo que haces?- no contestó nada ¿Que iba a decir?- ¿Lo ves ? Ni tu mismo lo sabes- volví a darle con el dedo- ¡Ya lo sabes ! Nada de decir que estamos prometidos -resopló , iba a alejarme pero tiró de mi apretándome contra su pecho.

-¿En serio no te apetece echar un polvo, sé de buena fuente que desde la última vez no has tenido citas…- ahora si que me dio la risa , él me miraba consternado.

-¡Será mejor que me sueltes, debo volver a mi trabajo! Cosa que tu no entiendes - me soltó y fui directa a la puerta de nuevo.

-Como tu digas pero algún día… - salí sin mirar atrás ni terminar de escuchar la tontería que seguro iba a decir ¡idiota! Como si tuviera alguna posibilidad conmigo. Suspiré , con mi problema no estaba hecha para la vida en pareja.

Volví mas renovada a mi oficina, donde me encerré a relajarme, casi siempre lo necesitaba después de una operación y después del intercambio con Diamante más todavía,recordando el como lo vi en la oficina vinieron a mi los recuerdos de anoche y me puse muy caliente ¡Mierda! Me levanté , puse el seguro a la puerta, me quité la falda , el tanga, desabroché mi blusa lo justo para bajar el sujetador de forma que mis pezones salieran del mismo, me senté en la silla abriendo las piernas todo lo que podía y empece a tocarme con una mano pellizcaba mis pezones y con la otra acariciaba mi clítoris mientras venían a mi mente los recuerdos de anoche.

 _-Vamos a ponerte en la mesa para poder comerte mejor- me dijo Seiya con esa sonrisa tan sexy que tenía, me tumbó en la mesita y puso mi culo al borde, el se arrodilló entre mis piernas poniéndolas en sus hombros y comenzó a comerme con desesperación ¡Dios lo hacía muy bien! Darien se puso junto a mi de modo que su polla quedara cerca de mi boca y me puse a comerlo con ansias, mientras lo degustaba el pellizcaba mis pezones ¡Joder! Estuvimos así un rato hasta que me corrí intensamente, No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se pusieron un preservativo cada uno, me alzaron en alto, penetrándome cada uno en un lugar ¡Esto era increíble! Seiya era el que estaba delante y no paraba de morder mis pezones, Darien mordía mi cuello y lamía mi oreja , yo en cambio metí una mano en el pelo de cada uno tirando cada vez que me daban una fuerte estocada, así seguimos hasta que tuvimos otro orgasmo monumental los 3 a la vez ¡Dios definitivamente estaba siendo la mejor noche de mi vida! Y no quería que se acabara nunca._

¡Joder me corrí como nunca lo había hecho tocándome yo misma tan sólo con los recuerdos de anoche! Estaba totalmente empapada y fui a limpiarme al baño , me coloqué la ropa de nuevo y salí a despejarme a la vez que aproveché para ver como iban en reanimación todos los heridos. Todo iba perfecto.

Cuando terminé la inspección iba camino de la cafetería del hospital para tomarme un merecido café para espabilarme un poco , pero antes de llegar me encontré con mi padre que venía a buscarme, algo muy raro en él que nunca venía al hospital creo que tenía una especie de fobia con ellos.

-¿Papa?- me abrazó y me dio 2 besos.

-Sere hija necesito hablar algo importante contigo- miré el reloj , podía tomarme unos minutos tomando un café con el en la cafetería en lugar de tomarlo sola en mi oficina.

-Esta bien hablaremos mientras tomamos café aquí al lado- creí oír un suspiró de alegría.

-Muy bien vayamos entonces- lo guie hacia la cafetería y una vez que nos sentamos con un café y un muffin de chocolate cada uno, comenzó a explicarme el motivo de su visita.

-Necesito una acompañante para una fiesta benéfica que dará mi jefe este viernes- suspiré.

-Papa ¿porque no vas con mama? A ella le gustan ese tipo de eventos sabes que a mi…- me interrumpió.

-Tu madre esta liada en Australia con la inauguración del nuevo hotel y no podrá venir para entonces- ¡Mierda!

-¿No tienes a nadie mas con quien ir? No me siento muy cómoda en ese tipo de sitios.

-Lo sé Sere por eso es que he venido a pedírtelo – me puso cara de pena- necesito que vengas ¿no me harás ir solo verdad cariño?- ¡Dios esa mirada! No podía decirle que no cuando me miraba así .

-¡Esta bien!- dije resignada- ¿Como debo ir vestida?- me abrazó muy contento, no podía decir lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias Sere, lo pasaremos bien ya lo verás, además aprovecharé de presentarte a mi jefe el senador Chiba es un hombre muy guapo ,…- ya empezaba a buscarme novio ¡Dios! ¿no entendía que no estaba hecha para compromisos? ¿Quien en su sano juicio estaría con alguien que sabes te va a ser infiel? ¿No le bastaba con hacerme acompañarlo a esa estúpida fiesta?

-Papa para- suspiró con tristeza al ver mi cara- ya hemos hablado de esto, no estoy preparada para una relación de momento tal vez algún día…

-Lo sé Sere- me cogió las manos sobre la mesa- pero si no lo intentas nunca lo encontrarás, el señor Chiba esta también soltero y es un adicto a su trabajo como tu – rodé los ojos ¡No estaba ni así de cerca! De el problema real pero ¿Quien era yo para decepcionarlo con mis problemas? Que pensara lo que quisiera - creo que seriáis la pareja perfecta- volví a rodar los ojos ¿un Senador con una esposa que va a un club en busca de sexo desenfrenado ? Me gustaría verlo en los titulares, reí de mi propia broma y decidí que era suficiente del tema.

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes papa, ahora debo volver al trabajo- el asintió , le di 2 besos, me despedí de el y dejé pagado todo antes de volver. Cuando llegué a mi oficina la mesa de mi asistente estaba vacía ¿Qué raro? Supongo que habría ido por un café, no le di mas importancia y entré en mi oficina donde nada más entrar un cuerpo muy conocido por mi me acorraló contra la puerta con un salvaje beso ¡Dios me había puesto a 100!

DARIEN

-¿Mama?- decidí llamarla por teléfono casi a al hora de la comida para ir a verla y aprovechar de ver a Serena, lo puse en altavoz para que Seiya escuchase la conversación y me echara una mano si hiciera falta.

-¿Darien? ¿Eres tu? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- se escuchaba desconcertada, no era muy dado a llamarla en horas de trabajo, pero el asunto lo ameritaba.

-No, solo quería saber si podía pasar a verte al hospital e invitarte a comer - se quedó unos segundos callada.

-¿Tu quieres ir al hospital? ¿Es por algo del trabajo?- miré a Seiya que me alzó ambos hombros, el tampoco sabía que decir.

-No mama, solo quería invitarte a comer, tengo un hueco libre y pensé que sería una buena idea- rió.

-Darien mientes fatal, pero lo haré, espérame en recepción que enseguida estoy contigo.

-Muy bien mama ahora nos vemos- suspiré -Sabe que le he mentido- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos- deberías haberla llamado tu, seguro que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada- me miró como si estuviera loco.

-¡Claro! ¿Y que iba a decirle? ¿Señora Chiba porque no comemos juntos?- rodé los ojos.

-El sarcasmo no te va muy bien, además sabes que a mama no le gusta que la llamen señora- resopló.

-Si el sarcasmo se me da igual de bien que a ti mentir- reímos.

-Si tienes razón- decidí cambiar de tema y centrarnos en lo que importaba- ahora cuando vayamos con mi madre ¿que vamos a decirle para sacar el tema de Serena sin que sospeche nada?

-¡Tu deja eso en mis manos! Porque si lo dejamos en la tuyas, se enterará de lo que pretendemos y no queremos eso ¿verdad?- ¡Ni loco! Porque si ella se enteraba lo haría mi hermano y no estaba preparado para eso todavía.

-Por supuesto que no, si ella lo sabe también Andrew y no es lo que quiero -me palmeó el hombro.

-Si lo hacemos bien no se enterará de nada- asentí.

Llegamos al hospital y fuimos a la recepción a esperar a mama, pero ella ya se encontraba allí con… ¿Ese no era el mismo que estaba con la amiga de Serena? ¡Mierda no quería arriesgarme a que nos conociera de haber preguntado por ella en el club!

-¿Seiya ese tío no es con el que hablaste en el club?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Será que en este hospital están todos allí apuntados?- puede ser, ya es demasiada casualidad encontrar a 2 médicos de un mismo hospital allí.

-No lo sé, tal vez pero no quiero que nos vea aquí- el asintió- puede reconocernos del club y pensar que acosamos a Serena. Ya sabes que podrían echarnos del club y ahora mismo no es lo que quiero.

-Si , tienes razón yo tampoco quiero que nos echen, mejor esperaremos que se vaya y luego nos acercaremos a tu madre- así lo hicimos, cuando terminaron de hablar el se fue y mama empezó a mirar alrededor y a su móvil alternadamente, entonces aprovechamos de salir como si acabáramos de llegar.

-¡Darien hijo!- la abracé- Seiya ¿Como estas? - lo saludó también.

-Bien señora- la abrazó y besó.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Luna no señora- rió, a pesar de saberlo siempre le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-Lo siento Luna es que siempre se me olvida- dijo divertido y mama rodó los ojos.

-Pues no lo hagas- se volvió a mi- ¿Es esto una visita oficial?- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Que? ¡No! Solo hemos venido a verte – ella rodó los ojos.

-Darien ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber que tu no vienes aquí a menos que quieras algo, y menos acompañado de tu sombra – dijo mirando a Seiya que le sonrió- y dado que tenemos importantes personas ingresadas aquí seguro que venías a hacerles una visita, ganar votos y…- la interrumpí ¡no sabía nada de eso!

-¿Qué?- miré a Seiya que negaba ¡Mierda tal vez debería hacer lo que dice! Si era verdad que estaban aquí,como Senador tendría que ir y hacer mi papel. ¡Mierda ! -Me has pillado mama, vamos a comer primero y después le haremos una visita a esas importantes personas ¿De acuerdo?

-Si cariño- nos fuimos los 3 a comer, Seiya se puso al día con lo ocurrido en la mañana para informarme antes de ir a visitarlos , mama tenía razón debíamos asegurarnos que estuvieran contentos para seguir teniendo su voto .¡Mierda yo deseaba ver a Serena! -Dime cariño ¿vas a ir con alguien a la gala del viernes?- preguntó mama sacándome así de mi debate interior ¿Que le decía? La verdad es que tenía a alguien en mente solo debía saber si estaba dispuesta a dejarse ver en publico conmigo, pero ¿Quien no querría? Puede que… ¡Joder ! ¿Desde cuando eres tan inseguro Darien? Siempre han sido las mujeres las que viene a ti y ahora…

-Si tengo a alguien-contesté decidido, no iba a darme por vencido sin intentarlo- solo debo confirmar que tenga el día libre y pueda venir- los ojos de mama se iluminaron como los de un niño en la mañana de navidad.

-¿En serio hijo? ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso!- ¡Sobre todo cuando supiera quien era!

-Mama no te ilusiones con algo que no sabemos a donde llegará- quise ser lo mas realista posible, pues ni siquiera sabía si Serena quería estar conmigo de nuevo.

-Bueno supongo que esta empezando y…-¡Dios mi madre no se rendía tan fácil!

-¿Luna porque no me dices que doctoras hermosas tenéis en el hospital que estén disponibles?- preguntó Seiya interrumpiendo a mi madre y se lo agradecí en el alma, así cambiaría de tema ,no estaba preparado para contestar a eso de momento.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- pareció captar la atención de mi madre.

-Bueno al igual que tu hijo tiene pareja para la gala , yo no tengo ninguna y me gustaría ir muy bien acompañado- le alzó ambas cejas- ¿Conoces a alguien perfecto para mi?

-Bueno hay varias doctoras hermosas y solteras … - se quedó un momento pensativa- pero la mejor de todas no quiere saber nada de hombres- dijo muy seria, miró alrededor y se acercó a nosotros como para contar un secreto- yo creo que es lesbiana y por eso no quiere salir con ellos, es muy hermosa , tiene varios hombres dispuestos incluido al imbécil de Diamante- dijo con asco- y no le hace caso a ninguno- me parece que esta no era la mía, Serena podía ser de todo menos lesbiana o por lo menos es lo que demostró anoche, sonreí recordando lo bien que lo pasamos.

-Si es lesbiana no me interesa Luna- dijo Seiya y ella sonrió.

-Si la verdad que es una pena- suspiró- la doctora Tsukino es la más hermosa del hospital- me atragante con la bebida y Seiya vino a darme golpes en la espalda ¿Creían que Serena era lesbiana? Me entraron ganas de reír ¡Si supiera la verdad!

-¿La doctora Tsukino es lesbiana?- preguntó Seiya muy serio hacía mi madre.

-No puedo asegurarlo pero creo que si- nos miró entrecerrando los ojos- lo acabo de decir, he escuchado que ha tenido algunas citas, incluso salió con el imbécil de – miró a los lados antes de hablar- Diamante Black- abrí los ojos sorprendido, Black era el hijo del dueño y era uno de los solteros mas cotizados que había, aparte de mi claro esta.

-¿Diamante Black y ella tuvieron una relación?- no sabía porque pero no me gustaba que ese idiota quisiera lo que era mío ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando Serena era mía?

-No, he dicho que salieron unas cuantas veces, ella no suele tener citas con nadie pero el fue tan insistente que creo que lo hizo para que la dejara en paz , lo intentó pero no le funcionó – me miró muy decidida- y lo entiendo perfectamente, si le gustan las mujeres es lo mas normal- volvió a mirar a los lados y se acercó de nuevo a nosotros- aunque Black todavía tiene esperanzas de que se case con él- rió y a mi me entraron unas ganas locas de partirle la cara al mismo- ¡Imbécil! No se lo cree ni él , pero aun así va por todo el hospital presumiendo de prometida.

-¿Estas diciendo que este Black le dice a todo el mundo que se van a casar?- no lo podía creer ¿De que iba ese tipo?

-Así es hijo – le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano- pero no tiene ninguna posibilidad…

-¿Y donde está esa hermosa doctora para echarle un ojo?- preguntó Seiya de forma pícara a mi madre y ella de la misma forma le contestó.

-Puedo guiarte a su oficina si quieres así podrás comprobar que juega para otro equipo, pero te lo advierto- se puso seria- nada de pasarse con ella, es muy estricta en el trabajo y no le gustan las tonterías, así que no la cabrees porque entonces lo pagará conmigo.

-¡Vamos Luna sabes que soy in buen chico y no haría nada para molestarla- dijo Seiya con su cara de niño bueno.

-¡Yo también iré!- mama me miró con la ceja alzada ¡Mierda ! Tal vez mostré demasiada efusividad.

-¿No ibas a visitar a los heridos del tiroteo? - le sonreí.

-Eso puedo hacerlo luego, después de decir lo hermosa que es tengo curiosidad- mi madre nos miró a ambos pero no le di importancia.

-La verdad que al principio de conocerla quería presentártela para tenerla como nuera pero después de ver como era…- se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Lo dices porque le gustan las mujeres? - salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Si , es una pena- me miró fijamente con un brillo inusual en sus ojos- me hubiera gustado tanto que te casaras con ella- me volvió a dar la tos ¡Joder! Me atraganté con mi propia saliva ¡maldita sea! Mi madre y Seiya me miraban fijamente.

-Estas muy raro hoy Darien ¿Seguro que estás bien?- asentí.

-Si mama es solo que … - miré a Seiya buscando ayuda .

-¡Solo esta cansado Luna y por eso no se centra! -contestó de repente- Pero dejemos a Darien y centrémonos en esa doctora que dices Luna- la hizo levantarse y poniendo su brazo por sus hombros nos guio mi madre de nuevo al hospital , hacía la oficina de Serena, al llegar había una mesa con una chica en ella, mi madre se acercó a saludarla.

-¡Hola Molly!- nos miró a ambos invitándonos a acercarnos- ellos son mi hijo Darien y su amigo Seiya, chicos ella es Molly la asistente de Serena- la saludamos de beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojó ¡Dios esta mujer era la antítesis de Serena o por lo menos eso parecia tal vez..!

-Encantada ¿queríais algo Luna?- pregunto muy formal.

-Si , venía a ver a Serena para presentarle a mi hijo- al ver que no era nombrado Seiya tosió- y a su amigo – mama rodó los ojos.

-Esta comiendo con su padre, si queréis podéis pasar a su oficina a esperarla , yo tengo que ir a hacer unas fotocopias y entregar unos informes.

-Si tranquila vete, yo me quedo aquí con los chicos y le digo- Molly se fue y los 3 entramos en la oficina. Se veía muy normal, no había nada personal como fotos ni nada, después de darle un repaso al entorno vi a mi madre y Seiya observándome muy atentos.

-¿Qué pasa?- no me gustaba como me miraba mi madre.

-Darien ¿porque has querido venir?- ¡Mierda sospechaba algo ! ¿que le decía para que dejara de indagar en lo mío con Serena? Aunque todavía no podía decir que fuera mío. Resoplé antes de contestar.

-¡Mama por favor no es nada tan solo..!- Seiya me interrumpió.

-¡Solo esta deseando conocer a una chica guapa!- salió Seiya en mi ayuda, con mi madre siempre me hallaba desnudo creo que podía ver a través de mi, cosa que no me gustaba nada porque si llegara a saber el alcance de mi depravación se sentiría muy decepcionada y por nada del mundo quería eso, la amaba con toda mi alma y no quería romperle el corazón con mis mierdas.

-Si , Seiya tiene razón solo deseo ver si es tan hermosa como dices- asintió no muy convencida, entonces sonó su busca.

-¡Vaya he de irme me necesitan ! ¿Vais a iros o os quedareis a esperar a Serena?- algo en su tono no me gustó pero no dijo nada mas.

-Yo voy a esperarla- dijo Seiya mirándome para ver que hacía.

-Yo también,no pienso ir solo a visitar a los heridos- miré a mi madre- ¿no te importa que esperemos aquí verdad?- negó.

-No toquéis nada, le avisaré a Molly, para que os anuncie y nada de ser grosero o lo lamentareis- asentimos y ella se fue.

-¡Joder eso estuvo cerca!- negué.

-Creo que sospecha algo, puede que no se acerque mucho a la realidad pero no esta tan cegada como creemos.

-Da igual se ha ido y cuando regrese Serena pienso echar el polvo que no eché esta mañana- reí si me deja claro está , espero que así sea- ¡Yo esperaba lo mismo!

-Esperemos que no nos mande a paseo en cuanto nos vea- rió mas todavía -No pienso dejarla hablar, nada más que entre voy a besarla y ponerla contra la pared- ¡Joder solo de imaginarlo me estaba poniendo cachondo a morir.

Esperamos junto a la puerta y cuando escuchamos pasos nos pusimos detrás, yo era el que estaba más cerca y Cuando entró nos llegó su olor, no pude resistirme la cogí y la acorralé contra la pared besándola salvajemente ¡Me puse duro enseguida! Seiya nos miraba esperando su turno, así que la solté para que la besara el , mientras lo hacían empecé a refregar mi erección por su espalda, acariciando sus pechos sobre la ropa, sus gemidos empezaron a escucharse demasiado y nos separamos de ella, nos miró enojada.

-¿No habréis venido solo a calentarme y dejarme a medias verdad?- Seiya y yo nos miramos sorprendidos ¡Esto iba mejor de lo que esperaba! ¡Ella también deseaba repetir!

-Pensamos que aquí en el trabajo no querías… - rodó los ojos.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó, luego se volvió a nosotros sonriendo con picardía - pero saldremos ahora mismo a mi departamento y no saldréis de allí en lo que resta de el día- reímos- ¿No tenéis nada que hacer verdad?- ¡Dios esta mujer era increíble!

-¡No!- contestamos ambos a la vez.

-Bien pues dejad que coja mis cosas y nos vamos- nos quedamos esperando hasta que estuvo lista y salimos fuera donde ya se hallaba Molly- Molly tengo que irme – nos miró a los 3 extrañada- me ha surgido algo urgente y no puede esperar- Molly asintió no muy convencida pero no dijo nada.

-Claro doctora Tsukino- suspiró.

-Serena , Molly por favor llámame Serena .

-Pero el señor Black…- la interrumpió de forma repentina y un poco alterada.

-¡Me importa poco lo que dijera Diamante,tu eres mi asistente no la suya- ella sintió agachando la cabeza-¡ llámame Serena y no se hable mas! ¿De acuerdo Molly? No le hagas caso a Black.

-Si Serena- Me estaba poniendo cachondo su voz de mando.

-Bien pues me voy, si no es urgente…

-No la molesto- sonrieron las 2.

-Muy bien Molly eres la mejor- se giró a nosotros- ¡Vamos, espero la siguiente ronda!- nos guiñó a ambos y la seguimos hacia el exterior, ni nos acordamos de los heridos ni nada, solo deseábamos llegar al departamento de Serena y follarla de nuevo de varias formas diferentes ¡Iba a provechar toda la tarde y noche follándola sin parar! ¡Iba a ser una tarde noche magnífica!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias en especial a yssareyes48, Maryels, MAYILU, Mario1981 y ELIZABETH2261 por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Caulquier duda o consulta mandadmela por MP.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 *** Mario muchas gracias, no hace falta decir porque***


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

SERENA

¡Dios no podía creer en mi suerte! Yo caliente hasta mas no poder y cuando llego a mi oficina me encuentro con mis 2 caramelitos de anoche ¡Mmmmm! Y yo como la pervertida que soy deseosa de chuparlos con ansias,sonreí para mis adentros, solo debía irme a casa, ya había dado el visto bueno a los heridos en reanimación , no tenía nada pendiente por lo que no tenia porque quedarme, además que siempre que hubiera una urgencia me avisarían, me mordí el labio con ansias, y mientras disfrutaré de lo lindo.

No era algo habitual en mi llevar hombres a mi casa, es más nunca los he llevado, casi todos mis encuentros sexuales han sido en mi privado del club, pero esto lo ameritaba, una tarde noche follando sin parar con ellos 2 , volví a lamerme los labios , y sobre todo con Darien… ¡Dios Darien me había asombrado enormemente con su destreza , aguante y potencia ! Y parecía que le gustaba jugar, tendría que averiguar hasta que punto… y si le gustaba lo mismo que a mi sería perfecto…Sacudí la cabeza ¡Serena es muy pronto para pensar en algo así! De todas maneras… ¿Aguantaría el tirón hoy también? ¡Solo debo averiguarlo! Perdida en mis pensamientos llegamos a mi casa, parque frente a mi edificio y ellos lo hicieron detrás de mi, me bajé y fui en su busca.

-¡Bien hemos llegado!- dije acercándome a ellos que se encontraban fuera del coche mirando a mi bloque de pisos -¿Os gusta la vista?- Darien me sonrió de lado antes de responder.

-Me gusta más la que tengo ahora delante- reí por su astucia, debía reconocer que sabía que cosas decir para derretir a una mujer,, lamentablemente no era eso lo que me derretía a mi…

-En eso debo darle la razón a mi amigo- dijo Seiya después, les sonreí a ambos y me adelanté a la puerta.

-¡Dejad de decir tonterías y subamos!- los miré relamiéndome los labios - ¡Estoy deseando que me folléis bien duro!- susurré de forma que solo me escucharan ellos, los vi mirarse y tragar grueso ¡Bien! Me gustaba causar ese efecto en los hombres, aunque yo no había encontrado hasta ahora uno que me hiciera sentir igual … tal vez algún día… sacudí la cabeza, con mi problema no podría estar con alguien más… a menos que aceptara ser un cornudo, cosa que dudo mucho.

Nos metimos en el ascensor y una vez que se cerraron las puertas, agarré a ambos de la cintura acercándolos a mi, primero besé con desenfreno a Darien y después a Seiya hasta que la puerta se abrió en mi piso y salimos. Se notaba la excitación de ambos y yo no podía esperar a darles y darme placer ''qui pro quo'', entré muy excitada dentro y nada mas cerrar la puerta me acorralaron ambos contra esta.

-¿Donde empezaremos Serena?- preguntó Darien con esa voz sensual que tenía.

-Podemos empezar por ponernos cómodos-los separé de mi y los arrastré al sofá donde los hice sentarse- quiero que os desnudéis mientras que yo me pongo cómoda- les guiñé a ambos- enseguida estoy con vosotros.

-¡Por supuesto bombom! Aquí estaremos- me sonrieron, fui rápidamente a ponerme algo cómodo y sexy, para lo que tenía en mente.

Me puse a buscar uno de los camisones transparentes que tenía , era corto y se podía bajar por la zona de los pechos ¡Estupendo! Y como siempre me puse los tacones mas altos que tenía que estilizaban mi figura, me solté el cabello dejándolo salvaje, cosa que me daba un cierto aire sexy y cogí todo lo necesario para jugar, sonreí para mi. ¡Iba a pasarlo en grande de eso estaba mas que segura!

Cuando llegué a ellos ya se hallaban desnudos y listos para mi,miré sus miembros ya erectos y me relamí los labios, cuando me vieron pusieron la cara que esperaba ¡Mi atuendo les gustaba! Y me acerqué a ellos como un león en busca de su presa, puse todo al alcance de la mesa junto al sofá y me subí sobre Seiya que lo pillaba mas cerca, el empezó a acariciarme por todas partes, yo tenía mis manos enredadas en su cabello, empecé a moverme en círculos sobre su erección y gimió en respuesta, lo besé salvajemente y luego me volví a Darien que nos observaba muy excitado.

-Acércate mas Darien - hizo lo que le pedí, mientras seguía frotándome sobre Seiya cogí la polla de Darien y empecé a masturbarlo, el bajó mi camisón para sacar mis pechos fuera y se empleó en uno mientras Seiya se encargaba del otro ¡Joder! Con mi mano libre fui bajando para acariciarme pero Darien me detuvo.

-¡De eso nada preciosa! - me miró con fingido enojo- estando nosotros aquí no voy a permitir que llegues al orgasmo por ti misma- le sonreí ¡Me gustaba su determinación y me ponía muy cachonda!

-¿Y que sugieres Darien?- le pregunté de forma sensual , el sonrió de lado , se bajó del sofá y se tiró en el suelo- ven aquí y dame de comer- me guiñó el ojo y así lo hice, puse mi coño al alcance de su boca y empezó a comerme con ansias¡Joder que lo hacía bien! Seiya seguía sentado en el sofá frente a mi ,nos miraba divertido, le sonreí y me metí su miembro en la boca. Así estuvimos hasta que llegamos ambos al orgasmo-¡Joder eso ha sido!

-¡Genial!- terminó Seiya por mi, a continuación me cogió de la nuca acercándome a el con desenfreno y me besó de forma salvaje, Darien seguía bebiendo de mi todo lo que podía, pero debía darle un buen orgasmo también, así que separé a Seiya de mi y le señalé la mesa para que supiera lo que venía, sonrió y se puso a la acción.

-Ahora – me dirigí a Darien- te toca a ti- me quité de su cara y fui besando y lamiendo su perfecto cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección donde empecé a chuparlo con muchas ganas, al poco de estar así vino Seiya por detrás besando mi espalda y pellizcando mis pezones.

-Voy a metértela en ese hermoso culo que tienes bombom- reí y me penetró de golpe , Darien no paraba de acariciar mi cabello mientras lo seguía lamiendo, Seiya con una mano tocaba mi clítoris y con la otra pellizcaba mis pezones, así seguimos hasta alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo- ¡Joder Serena eres adictiva!- dijo Seiya recargado sobre mi.

-¡Ven aquí preciosa!- tiró Darien de mi- ahora quiero que me prepares y me montes- le sonreí y cogí un preservativo de la mesa, Seiya se limpió y se sentó en el sofá a mirarnos.

-Yo descansaré un momento- me guiñó- y luego me uno de nuevo a vosotros bombom- me mandó un beso volado que correspondí.

-Como quieras- entendía que no todo el mundo podía aguantar mi ritmo, cuando tuve a Darien listo me subí en el y bajé de golpe, lo cabalgué con ahínco hasta que ambos alcanzamos el clímax y quedé recargada en su hombro, el se sentó arrastrándome para apoyarse en el sofá donde se hallaba Seiya ya preparado para una nueva ronda.

-Ahora me dejaras ese hermoso culo a mi y Seiya cogerá por el otro lugar- se miraron sonriendo y luego a mi.

-Entonces sube al sofá- lo hizo todavía unido a mi, me levante con un gruñido de su parte y me di la vuelta para montarlo por detrás, Seiya se acercó a mi ya con el preservativo puesto , me besó y se agachó para penetrarme , acompasamos los movimientos para los 3 hasta que terminamos de nuevo en un gran orgasmo.

Estuvimos toda la tarde y casi la noche follando sin parar, solo lo hicimos para comer algo e incluso entre la comida no parábamos de tocarnos y darnos placer los unos a los otros, Seiya no podía seguir nuestro ritmo pero se comportó bastante bien, descansaba un poco después de cada polv volvía de nuevo a la acción ¡Eran los mejores amantes que había tenido y no pensaba renunciar a ellos! Tendría que plantearlo, además de en el club podíamos vernos fuera, sonreí para mi ¡Serena que pilla eres! Eso lo vería después ahora a concentrarse en esto… Cuando terminamos el último en la ducha después de la maratón de sexo, donde me penetraron ambos a la vez de nuevo, caímos rendidos en la cama, yo quedé en medio y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado dormir así con un hombre ¡y mucho menos con 2! Casi siempre después de follar se iban…

 _ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong…_

¡Joder! Me sobresalté con el ruido del timbre , miré el reloj y solo eran las 8 de la mañana ¿Quien demonios vendría a molestar a esta hora? Miré a mis 2 amantes dormidos, sonreí por el panorama, tenía a Seiya sobre mi pecho con la boca sobre uno de mis pezones y Darien la cabeza en mi vientre y su mano en mi coño¡No pude evitar sonreír ante el panorama! Seguían dormidos y tuve que separarme con cuidado para que no despertaran, después de la maratón necesitaban descansar ,me puse una bata y salí a abrir.

-¡Sere! Necesito hablar contigo… me dijeron que hoy tenías la mañana libre y aquí estoy… tengo algo importante que decirte… y no sé...como hacerlo… y…- empezó a balbucear aún en la puerta Mina.

-¡Joder Mina pasa y me explicas bien mientras tomamos un café para despejarme!- entró y cerré la puerta, dirigiéndome a continuación a la cocina, donde eché 2 tazas de café- ahora cuenta y con tranquilidad para que pueda entender algo- ella pareció distraerse con el entorno y como era obvio vio mis cosas en la mesa.

-¿Has traído a alguien aquí para follar?- me preguntó de repente y me miraba sorprendida.

-Si- dije directamente,ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- los conocí la otra noche cuando te perdí a ti en el club -asintió sin mirarme a los ojos ¡raro en Mina!

-Bueno si de eso quería hablarte… yo…

-¡Joder dilo de una vez Mina me estas poniendo de los nervios!- me miró con determinación y gritó.

-¡Estoy saliendo con Yaten…! - cerró los ojos y me quedé estática en mi sitio.

-¿Yaten? ¿Mi compañero?- asintió con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado mirándome con recelo. Parecía temerosa de decírmelo, yo apreciaba mucho a Yaten, lo que no sabía es que Mina buscara una relación con alguien.

-¿Te parece bien?- reí.

-Mina es tu vida, si has encontrado a alguien para compartirla me alegro - ahora me puse seria- eso si , no quiero que lo engañes- la señalé para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir- el no tiene los mismos gustos que nosotras , si estás en una relación con él es solo con el ¿De acuerdo?- asintió feliz- lo aprecio mucho Mina y a ti también, no me gustaría tener que elegir por ninguno- me abrazó con su efusividad característica.

-¡Gracias Sere! Lo he pensado mucho antes de dar el paso, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estas ultimas semanas sin contártelo- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Semanas? - asintió avergonzada- ¡Vaya ni Yaten ni tu viéndolos todos los días han dicho nada!- fingí enojo- ¡Me siento marginada entre mis 2 mejores amigos!- ella me miró con pena a lo que reí- Es broma Mina, no te preocupes, me alegro por vosotros- suspiré nostálgica- solo espero que funcione.

-Si tengo muchas esperanzas con el Sere, lo conocí una noche en un bar , tu tenías guardia y solo follamos, luego quedamos mas veces para lo mismo que se fueron convirtiendo en citas a cenar, a comer… ya sabes esas cosas de parejas – asentí, aunque no las había disfrutado las conocía- hasta que me pidió ser su novia la otra noche en el club- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Lo llevaste al club?-asintió y ahora la nerviosa era yo.

-Quería que supiera todo de mi antes de darle el si- sonrió- por si se echaba atrás … y después de verlo con sus propios ojos no le pareció mal que recurriera allí por sexo-esperaba que no supiera de mi, no pude evitar preguntar aunque confiaba en Mina.

-¿No sabe de mi…?- me miró con horror.

-¡No! ¿Como crees que te haría eso Sere? Por eso te despisté esa noche , no quería que coincidierais-suspiré en alivio.

-¡Gracias a dios! No quiero mezclar mis 2 vidas- la miré entrecerrando los ojos- si vuelves a llevarlo avísame para no hacerlo yo ¡Es lo que me faltaba que nadie más supiera de mis depravaciones! Y procura que nadie que me conozca hable con él- asintió.

-Si ,no te preocupes- rodó los ojos- tu secreto sigue a salvo, solo nosotras y ese psiquiatra guapísimo lo sabemos- me guiñó el ojo y yo rodé los míos.

-Cierto-suspiré rendida- hoy tengo la cita con él-miré el reloj todavía era temprano- tengo que poner fin a esto- me revolví el cabello- es casado… y… teniendo donde elegir… - pensé en Seiya y Darien- no debería follar con él- Mina asintió

-Pero es bueno y por eso no lo dejas- reí.

-Si folla muy bien- aunque nadie se compara con Darien hasta ahora- porque de lo otro no tengo ningún avance, al vez debería dejar de ir- me echó un brazo al hombro acercándome a ella.

-Siempre te he dicho que lo tuyo no es una enfermedad de esas que se curan en terapia, es solo tu forma de ser- la miré con amor y le di un ligero beso en los labios- solo has de encontrar a tu media naranja- reímos ambas- y entonces serás tan feliz como yo con Yaten- asentí aunque no creía en nada de lo que decía ¿Quien iba a ser tan depravado como yo para querer que tengamos una relación? -Y ahora cambiando de tema- miró la mesa sonriendo- ¿Quién es el afortunado que has traído a casa?- me alzaba ambas cejas con picardía- debe ser muy bueno para que lo hayas traído a aquí- sonreí, tenía toda la razón.

-Son 2 no uno- sonrió mas esperando mas información - se llaman Darien y Seiya- ella me miró esperando que le dijera algo más, pero era lo único que sabía, apenas habíamos conversado, nuestra interacción hasta ahora ha sido en la cama.

-¿No vas a contarme nada mas?- me miraba extrañada, alcé ambos hombros en señal que no sabía.

-No sé nada mas Mina, solo te puedo decir que en la cama me satisfacen muy bien- entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Dios Sere! ¿Ni siquiera les has preguntado su apellido o en que trabajan?- negué y la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-No creo que eso haya sido nunca relevante a la hora de follar Mina- se vio avergonzada- pero ellos si saben de mi porque vinieron a buscarme al trabajo - abrió con ojos de incredulidad - y como me quedé con ganas de más en la mañana- me alzó una ceja y le expliqué- tuve una emergencia en el hospital , los dejé allí durmiendo y cuando los encontré… pues decidí acabar aquí.

-¿Vas a seguir viéndolos?- me quedé pensando, no sería tan malo repetir con ellos, de todas maneras son los que mas placer me han dado hasta ahora.

-Supongo, si ellos quieren claro, no puedo obligarlos a follar conmigo- le dije sonriendo y ella rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que ninguno se resiste a tus encantos Sere- reímos juntas.

-Tal vez pero no quiero hacerme ideas sin saber seguro nada, cuando hable con ellos ya te diré- miro hacia mi cuarto y luego de nuevo a mi.

-¿Siguen aquí?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Si apenas acabamos de dormir cuando viniste a molestar!- rodó los ojos.

-Tranquila ya te dejo que descanses- me dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos luego para ir al psiquiatra- me guiñó- a ver como se toma que lo dejes- resoplé, ella señaló de nuevo mi habitación- y si te dan placer, habla con ellos y cogetelos siempre que te dejen- me guiñó – que seguro que será siempre, veo que estás bien satisfecha y eso es algo raro en ti..

-Créeme que lo haré, sabes que nadie se me adelanta cuando deseo algo y ahora mismo los deseo a ellos- sobre todo a Darien pensé, pero no le dije para que no confundiera las cosas- pero ahora voy a volver a la cama con mis chicos- me cogió con su brazo de los hombros y yo a ella de la cintura hacía la puerta , antes de irse me dijo.

-¡Que disfrutes mucho Sere!- nos abrazamos- Gracias por alegrarte por mi y espero que tu encuentres a alguien especial- suspiré cansada, siempre decían lo mismo pero no aparecía nadie como yo, tal vez la vida en pareja no estaba hecha para mi… - ¡y no llegues tarde, nos vemos donde siempre!- asentí, ella siempre me acompañaba a las sesiones con Andrew aunque me esperaba fuera, necesitaba de alguien que estuviera allí apoyándome ¡Dios sabe que he intentado cambiar! Pero nada ha funcionado, puede que sea mejor dejar la terapia y de paso follar con Andrew, el esta casado y no esta bien …

Cuando se hubo ido recogí las tazas y cogí una magdalena de chocolate, me fui a la ventana a mirar el día y comérmela cuando unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás.

-¿Que haces levantada tan temprano?- empezó a bajar la mano a mi clítoris y la otra a uno de mis pezones, mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Vino una amiga de visita y no tuve mas remedio que hacerlo- me volvió a el y me besó, enredé la mano libre en su pelo y note su erección- ¿Quieres?- le di de la magdalena y sonrió.

-Quiero algo mejor- me levantó , me puso sobre la mesa del comedor y empezó a morderme y lamerme desde el cuello hasta mi coño donde dedicó a lamerme y morderme sin piedad hasta que me hizo llegar al orgasmo, a continuación se puso un preservativo y me penetró de forma salvaje poniendo mis piernas en sus hombros , llegamos la clímax enseguida ¡Dios este hombre era insaciable al igual que yo! Y sabía lo que hacía , se notaba que tenía experiencia.

-Aunque me apetecería estar todo el día aquí contigo- me besó ligeramente los labios- tengo que trabajar.

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer- me levanté y fui a la cocina donde preparé le desayuno para los 3 mientras se arreglaban ,cuando estaba apunto de servirlo vinieron ambos ya arreglados y bastante guapos, ahora que los miraba bien eran 2 hombres muy atractivos y por su vestimenta deben tener trabajos serios, dejé de divagar y serví para los 3 .

-¡Buenos días bombom!- me besó antes de sentarse a comer.

-¡Buenos días Seiya!- a Darien solo le guiñé el ojo, ya nos lo habíamos dado antes… ¡Y de que manera! Comimos conversando de cosas banales y cuando terminamos ya tenían que irse.

-Tenemos que irnos preciosa pero…- Darien se veía pensativo- me gustaría que intercambiáramos teléfonos- ¡vaya que directo! Iba a hablar sobre quedar pero parece que ellos lo habían contemplado también, no era algo que solía hacer con nadie pero con ellos haría le excepción porque me interesaban y aunque no tenía esperanzas que durara mucho tiempo, aprovecharía lo que fuese.

-¡Muy bien!- dije animada , cogí mi móvil para apuntar el de ellos, me lo dijeron ambos con una amplia sonrisa y luego les di una perdida a ambos para que grabaran el mío- ¡listo! Solo tengo una norma- me miraron serios- lo que pase en la intimidad ahí se queda, si nos vemos fueras seremos solo amigos- asintieron algo serios, no parecían muy conformes con mi decisión pero era lo mejor.

-¡Por mi no hay problema bombom!- dijo Seiya ya mas sonriente , le devolví la sonrisa y luego miré a Darien que se veía todavía dudoso.

-Por mi tampoco… solo… que yo… este viernes… - estaba balbuceando nervioso ¿Que quería decirme?- quería saber si el viernes…- sonó mi móvil interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir,miré la pantalla y era Andrew, suspiré, lo cogí en seguida por si era importante, le hice una señal a los chicos para que esperaran.

-Dime Andrew- me pareció oír un gruñido de los chicos pero seguro que eran imaginaciones mías.

-Serena hoy me ha surgido algo importante y no podremos tener nuestra sesión.

\- De acuerdo, entonces lo dejamos para mañana- oí un suspiro.

-Si será lo mejor, oye Serena lo siento… yo…

-Si lo sé, no te preocupes, lo hablaremos mejor mañana.

-Me gustaría poder quedar a cenar esta noche para hablar de lo nuestro y…-¡Joder ! ¿Enserio? Ahora mismo no era el mejor momento, solo le daría largas.

-No puedo… - miré hacia ellos y me daban unas miradas raras ¿Que les pasaba?

-¡Oh Sere esta bien nos veremos mañana hay algo importante que debo decirte!- apenas le presté atención.

-Si adiós- cuando terminé la llamada me acerqué a ellos, el ambiente parecía haberse tensado de repente- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¡No bombom es solo que tenemos prisa por irnos! ¡Llegaremos tarde al trabajo!- dijo fingiendo alegría , miró a Darien- todavía hay que pasar por el hospital para ver a las victimas y…- el rostro de Darien reflejaba furia ¿Pero que lo había enfadado? ¿Me había perdido de algo mientras hablaba con Andrew?

-¿Estás bien Darien?- asintió y vino a mi de forma salvaje y me besó poniéndome contra la pared.

-Rodéame con tus piernas- hice lo que dijo y el de un movimiento rápido saco su erección, se puso un preservativo que sacó de su bolsillo y me penetró a conciencia ¡Me gustaba ese lado salvaje de él, Seiya solo se quedó mirando y sonriendo- ¡Joder! ¡Eres maravillosa! Pero no quiero que…

-¡Darien termina y vámonos!- lo interrumpió Seiya, lo miraba de una forma como si hablaran de algo que yo no sabía, seguro que eran imaginaciones mías, entonces me vino el orgasmo y me olvidé de todo. Cuando terminamos me bajó, se sacó el preservativo, lo tiró a la papelera y se arregló la ropa.

-¡Bien nos vemos luego Serena! - asentí ,nos despedí de un buen beso antes de que salieran, una vez se fueron me puse mi chándal para correr por el parque, le mandé un mensaje a Mina para informarle del cambio de cita con Andrew , después de ducharme y arreglarme ya era la hora de irse a trabajar, comería allí con Yaten para ponernos al día con las nuevas noticias, hoy era el primer día que iría muy satisfecha gracias a mis nuevos chicos. ¡A ver lo que duran!

DARIEN

¡No podía creer que estuviera quedando con mi hermano para mañana después de la noche que habíamos pasado hoy! Y la que le esperaba esta noche,porque pensaba volver a quedar luego, no pensaba renunciar a ella de ninguna manera, ni siquiera por la tonta idea de Andrew que está enamorado, aunque entiendo que pueda pensar eso después de conocerla, no creo que lo esté realmente Además que… ¡Para una tía que encuentro que me sigue el ritmo y me deja satisfecho no puedo dejarla ir por nadie! Ni siquiera él.

-Darien deberías de tranquilizarte- me dijo Seiya ya en el coche , debía notar mi incomodidad y lo miré muy mal.

-¿Como quieres que me calme si mañana ha quedado con Andrew?- resopló.

-No sabemos si es el mismo- le alcé una ceja y negó-¡Puede ser solo una cita médica! Me dijiste que la estaba tratando así que…- lo interrumpí.

-¡También te dije que follaban en esas consultas medicas! - hice comillas en el aire- ¡Dios no me gusta esto Seiya!- negó.

-Pues no te queda mas que tranquilizarte, solo somos amantes Darien, no puedes exigirle fidelidad- suspiró- mientras me deje seguir follándola no me importa que folle con nadie mas- ¡Mierda tenía razón.

-A mi tampoco me importa que lo haga, lo que me preocupa es que no quiera hacerlo más conmigo- rió.

-¿En serio lo dices? ¡Por dios Darien! Si habéis echados mas polvos en 2 noches que yo en mi vida de soltero empedernido - reí ante el recuerdo de lo vivido.

-Tienes razón, no creo que mi hermano me supere- resopló.

-Darien no creo que nadie supere tu aguante- reímos y cuando menos esperaba llegamos al hospital-ahora a mantener contentos a nuestros votantes- reímos los 2 – ya habrá tiempo de pensar en Serena.

-Si, también debo saludar a mama, no quiero que se enfade por no decirle nada.

-Primero lo primero Darien- asentí – ya ayer hicimos a un lado nuestro deber y ahora es momento de trabajar ya después nos relajaremos.

-¿Tenemos algo mas hoy?- miró su móvil donde tenía todo apuntado.

-Una entrevista en la televisión- rió y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que te parece tan graciosos?- negó.

-Tu ex, es la que te hará la entrevista- ¡Mierda! Sabía a quien se refería perfectamente, puesto que ella había sido el único intento de relación que había tenido, no duró más que unos meses en los que tuve que seguir recurriendo a otras para satisfacerme, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo y seguir soltero como hasta ahora.

-No me importa, mejor vayamos a lo nuestro, a ver si tengo tiempo de comer con mama.

Nos pusimos en marcha,saludamos a todos los heridos y convalecientes, haciendo fotos y dando ánimos para tenerlos felices, pasamos así unas 3 horas, cuando terminamos, fui a la oficina de mama a ver si estaba para invitarla a comer y me encontré con alguien que no me agradaba ver.

-¡Buenas tardes!- dije a la asistente de mama que no paraba de babear con el idiota de enfrente, el se volvió a mi y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Te conozco de algo?- le di mi sonrisa mas hipócrita y le estreché su mano.

-Darien Chiba, Senador de Tokio- dije muy pagado de mi mismo , Seiya a mi lado negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, él abrió los ojos sorprendido .

-Encantado señor Chiba yo soy Diamante Black , dueño del hospital- dijo de igual forma para a continuación hablar de lo maravilloso que era su hospital y el trabajo tan magnífico que realizaban allí… ¡Dios que tío mas desesperante! Seiya era el mejor para estas cosas, no le prestaba la mínima atención pero apenas se notaba, en cambio yo estaba a punto de bostezar cuando vino por fin mi madre.

-¡Hijo!- ¡gracias a dios!-¿Al final te fuiste ayer sin acabar tu trabajo?- me miraba recelosa.

-Si , hubo una emergencia y tuvimos que pasarlo a esta hora- asintió no muy convencida.

-Me dijeron que os fuisteis son Serena- abrimos los ojos sorprendidos los 3 y mama seguía con su mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Conocéis a mi prometida?- pregunto el imbécil de Black, lo miré mal y Seiya también.

-Según nos dijo ella es soltera y sin compromiso- le dije desafiándolo y se veía muy enfadado.

-Bueno si… de momento… lo llevamos con calma pero nos acabaremos casando y…- mi mirada debió de ser fúrica a como me sentía ¡Maldita sea!

-Diamante ¿porque no vas a trabajar?- dijo con sarcasmo mama - así me dejas disfrutar mi almuerzo con mi hijo- asintió de mala gana y me dio una mirada retadora antes de irse , seguro que pudo leer en mi mirada lo que tenía con Serena pero me importaba una mierda ¡Cabrón Serena es mía y no va a casarse contigo! Es lo que quería gritarle, Seiya carraspeó para llamar mi atención y relajé un poco la mirada pero sin separarla de la suya.

-Claro Luna… ya me voy…- me dio una última mirada asesina y se alejó viéndonos todavía con enfado ¡Cabrón!

-¡Hijo vamos a comer!- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- y vas a explicarme que ocurre aquí- la miré como si no supiera de que hablaba - no me tomes por tonta Darien que sé que algo te traes con Serena- negó con la cabeza- pero he de advertirte que a ella no le gustan los hombres- ¡Mierda otra vez con la misma mierda! Se acercó a mi oído- me han dicho que tiene algo con una de las otras doctoras- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¡Que demonios!- Rei es una exuberante morena que trabaja como neuróloga en el hospital y puedo decirte que está muy enamorada de ella- ¿Qué ? ¿Serena era bisexual? ¡Joder de solo pensar en follar con ella y otra mujer me estaba poniendo duro por momentos! Definitivamente mientras mas sabía de ella más me gustaba aunque seguía siendo pronto para espantarla, mi madre me miraba con sospecha y como siempre Seiya me sacó del aprieto.

-Querida Luna- le pasó un brazo por los hombros- no hay nada de interés- dijo quitándole importancia- solo es una vieja amiga que no veíamos hace tiempo- mama se sorprendió y extrañó a la vez- no lo supimos hasta que no la vimos ayer y nos fuimos a tomar algo para recordar viejos tiempos- pareció convencerse de ello.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya la conocíais? - nos miró a ambos- entonces ya sabríais que es … - no terminó pero la entendimos perfectamente.

-Si mama pero no sabia que trabajaba aquí, llevábamos sin vernos mucho tiempo… ¡Además ella no es lo que dices!

-Ya veo…¿Pero si no es así porque no acepta citas con nadie? Es una chica muy linda y atrae a los hombres como moscas a la miel y ellas siempre los rechaza… No creo que le gusten esa es la explicación mas obvia… - iba a replicar pero cambió de tema- bueno vamos a comer y me cuentas mas de ''esa relación''- tenía un brillo perverso en su mirada que no me gustaba, miré a Seiya en busca de ayuda que solo sonreía.

-Les dejaré solos- lo miré con horror- yo tengo que hacer unas cosas y comeré algo rápido- se escabulló de nosotros y no me dio tiempo a replicar, mama me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a la cafetería del hospital, nos sentamos cerca de la ventana y pedimos, mientras llegaba la comida empezó el interrogatorio.

-Ahora dime la verdad – me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Quieres tirártela Darien?- ¡joder ! Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-¡Mama por favor ese lenguaje tan vulgar!- resopló- ya te he dicho que es una vieja amiga y si puede que en el pasado haya habido algo…

-¿En serio?- sus ojos brillaban de emoción- ¡Vaya tal vez si pueda tenerla como nuera… !- la miré sorprendido ¿Hablaba de matrimonio? - Siento lo del lenguaje pero ¡Darien estamos en familia y nadie nos escucha!- suspiró- yo sé que tienes tus amantes Darien- la miré fijamente- por eso temía que la quisieras como tal… pero si sois amigos y ex-amantes la cosa cambia - ¿Que podía decir? Era muy malo mintiendo y Seiya no estaba para sacarme de este lío- Serena no es de esa clase de chicas con las que sueles tratar- ¡Mierda! ¿Podría ser que mi madre supiera de mi mas de lo que creía? No creo que pudiera si quiera imaginar el alcance de mi depravación!

-Mama es en serio solo es una vieja amiga que he reencontrado y …

-Ami me parece genial Darien, solo te pido que te enteres bien de su orientación antes de hacerte ilusiones- se acercó como para decirme un secreto- y me gusta- hizo un gesto de asco con la mano- no como esa otra que trajiste- rodé los ojos.

-¡Mama! - tuve que callarme porque trajeron nuestro pedido, la chica que había allí no me quitaba el ojo de encima ¡dios que obvia! La ignoré totalmente- Por favor ,deberías controlar lo que dices, ya sabes que cualquiera podría grabarlo y filtrarlo a la prensa- ella me miró con horror como si no se hubiera planteado esa posibilidad y bajó la vista apenada.

-Es verdad Darien, lo siento,siempre olvido lo que conlleva tu trabajo - negué.

-Tranquila, solo cambiemos de tema, no quiero que ahora la molesten a ella solo por ser viejos amigos- que follan sin parar pensé – y no te imagines cosas que no son … - me sonreía de forma pícara – de momento- terminé y su sonrisa se amplió.

Entonces la vi, entró a la cafetería junto a un hombre , se veía muy atractivo y me resultaba familiar, mi madre al percatarse de mi mirada miró al mismo lugar y sonrió mas ampliamente.

-¡Serena, Yaten aquí!- les llamó y enseguida vinieron con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Serena no pareció alterarse al encontrarme allí ¿Ya lo sabría?

-¡Luna!- se dieron 2 besos, el hombre era el mismo que estaba en el club con su amiga ¡menos mal que a mi no me había visto! Solo esperaba que no apareciera Seiya.

-Querida estábamos hablando de ti precisamente- ¡mierda! La miré y no pareció alterarse lo mas mínimo- me contaba mi hijo Darien que sois viejos amigos… - sonrió mirándome.

-Así es Luna- me guiñó el ojo- hemos pasado muy buenos momentos juntos- volvió a guiñar, ahora se volvió al tipo- el es Yaten mi compañero y amigo.

-Darien encantado.

-Lo mismo digo- estrechamos las manos.

-¿Queréis comer con nosotros querida?-ambos se miraron antes de contestar.

-¿No seria mejor dejar su comida de familia?- miró de nuevo a Yaten que solo encogió los hombros- no queremos molestar- mama sonrió.

-No molestáis querida siéntate junto a Darien y Yaten junto a mi -¡mierda! Se sentaron como dijo mama, nada mas hacerlo Serena empezó a jugar con mi entrepierna sin que nadie se percatara de ello ¡dios esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición!

Estuvimos charlando de lo mas normal los 4 mientras disfrutábamos la comida, con el aliciente de tener la mano de Serena en mi miembro que iba a reventar ¡joder y encima no era momento ni lugar! Pasé todo el almuerzo intentando no mostrar lo caliente que me sentía.

-¡Voy al baño!- se levantó, me dio un apretón ahí y me guiñó sin que ninguno se percatara ¿Quería que fuera con ella? No iba a quedarme aquí sin averiguarlo.

-Yo creo que voy a hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo- dije a los 2 minutos de irse, mama parecía estar sospechando pero Yaten la distrajo con su charla, por la mirada que me dio creo que sabía a lo que iba con Serena, seguí el camino donde había desaparecido y nada más entrar en el baño me acorraló contra la pared.

-¡Joder Darien no sabes como me pones!- si era como ella a mi lo entendía perfectamente, la cogí en alto y ella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura, eché a un lado sus bragas y saqué mi erección ¡mierda el preservativo!

-¿Que te pasa? ¡No te pares! - me miraba enojada.

-¿Tienes un preservativo a mano?- su cara se descompuso de repente.

-¡Mierda! No suelo traer al trabajo- me miró pensativa- ¿Tú estas sano?

-¿Qué?- rodó los ojos.

-¿Que si estas sano? Yo si lo estoy, estoy tomando anticonceptivos , si te fías de…- no la dejé terminar cuando ya la había penetrado de una fuerte estocada ¡Joder! Si con preservativo la había disfrutado, sin él era el paraíso, terminé antes de lo que hubiese querido en un gran orgasmo , creo que el mejor hasta ahora y por sus gemidos creo que ella también ¡Joder esta mujer era increíble!

-¡Dios Serena! Me haces perder la cabeza, yo no debería tener este tipo de comportamientos y menos en sitios públicos- ella me miró con la ceja alzada pero no dijo nada.

-No te preocupes nadie se dará cuenta, ahora volveré yo primero y luego tu- le dio un último ardiente beso antes que se retirara ¡Dios debía centrarme no fuera a ser que nos pillaran in fraganti y nos pusieran en todas las noticias! Pero cuando la tenía cerca no podía contenerme, me acomodé bien y salí sin ser visto, en el camino vi a Seiya .

-¿Has hecho algo digno de mención?- me miraba pícaro y sonreí.

-Nada que no hubieses hecho tu amigo- asintió.

-En eso debo darte la razón, ahora vayamos a hacer la entrevista o llegaremos tarde- resoplé.

-Déjame despedirme de mi madre y enseguida estoy contigo.

-¿De tu madre o de Serena?-le guiñé el ojo antes de alejarme, fui donde estaba ella , Serena se encontraba tan tranquila charlando con ellos sin mostrar nada de lo acontecido hace un momento ¿Como lo hacía? Parecían muy cómplices ambos pero no creía que se estuviera tirando al amigo de su amiga ¿O si? De todas formas no la conocía demasiado todavía para saberlo -Mama me voy ya tengo cosas que hacer.

-Muy bien hijo, nos veremos en la gala del viernes entonces ¿Con quien irás? Al final no me dijiste nada- miré a Serena decidido y me arriesgué ¿Que es lo peor que podía pasar?

-Pues había pensado que- la miré a ella que me observaba extrañada- Serena me acompañara, ya que somos buenos amigos de hace tiempo- estaba sorprendida pero no enojada, bueno para mi- para así no tener que recurrir a nadie más- ella seguía sorprendida ,creo era la primera muestra de algo así desde que la conocía, pero se repuso enseguida.

-¿Que gala?- preguntó de repente , su rostro se veía raro no sabía porque.

-La gala benéfica que organizo junto a mi equipo para recaudar fondos para un hospital infantil- abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ese día?

-Me temo que voy a la misma gala con mi padre- dijo en un suspiro ¿Qué? Ahora el sorprendido era yo.

-¿Tu padre?- asintió.

-Kenji Tsukino- al decir su nombre supe perfectamente de quien hablaba ¡joder ese hombre llevaba vendiéndome a su hija desde que lo conozco y yo dándole largas todas la veces! Reí internamente, si hubiera sabido como era…- mi padre me lo pidió como un favor no quería ir solo como mama esta en Australia…

-No te preocupes querida, si queréis podéis encontraros allí, no creo que tu padre te acapare toda la noche- me miró sonriendo- os pondré en la misma mesa- asentí.

-De acuerdo- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui, Seiya me esperaba muy sonriente. No podía creer que Serena fuera la hija de Kenji, y cada vez que me hablaba de ella me imaginaba a una snob ¡Nada mas lejos! Reí solo.

-¿Como ha ido la comida con mama?- reí- te ves muy contento, supongo que será por tu encuentro- lo dijo de una forma sensual- con Serena.

-Bien, comimos con ella y su amigo- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Que amigo?

-El que vimos con su amiga- suspiró.

-Espero que no piense cosas raras cuando nos vea con ella- suspiró- bueno ahora dejemos el tema de Serena y pongámonos a hacer lo que debemos, no quiero que por esto, pierdas el norte, después disfrutaremos de nuestra diosa- reí.

-Sabes nunca pensé en compartir una chica contigo- sonrió.

-Ni yo con nadie, pero a ella parece gustarle y yo no tengo nada en contra- negué.

-Yo tampoco, mientras no tengamos que tocarnos de forma sexual- hicimos ambos cara de asco y después reímos.

-¡Solo espero que cuando tu hermano se entere no quiera que seamos 4!- lo dijo de broma pero no me veía yo con mi hermano en la cama… - ¡Vamos Darien es broma!- ignoré su comentario y le dije lo de la gala.

-Le he dicho de ir a la gala y va con su padre- me miró sorprendido- Kenji Tsukino- entonces entendió todo y se echó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Dios Darien ese hombre lleva queriéndote de yerno desde que lo conocemos!- sonreí.

-Si y lo mejor es que no me importa ahora que la conozco- entrecerró los ojos.

-Pensé que no querías relaciones después de lo de Karmesite- rodé los ojos.

-Que no la quisiera con ella no significa que no quisiera con otra- nos sonreímos- tal vez … este tipo de relación es lo que necesito- suspiró.

-¿Sabes que no puede hacerse de dominio público verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero ella como doctora y yo como senador si que podemos ser pareja- el abrió lo ojos sorprendido- tampoco es que desee que se haga público lo demás- le miré de forma pícara- me gusta tenerlo así, es morboso-rió.

-Si que lo es, ahora a la entrevista con tu ex - lo miré mal- ¿Qué? No es un secreto que estuviste con ella ,es de dominio publico Darien- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- lo que todavía no entiendo es porque estuviste con una mujer así- resoplé.

-Si yo también me lo pregunto a veces, y odio que sea de dominio pública ya que ella se encarga de hacerlo ver cada que puede- reímos.

-Si , ya sabes como es de vanidosa y solo quiere recalcar el haber estado con el Senador- resoplé frustrado-yo te advertí que no era buena para ti , aun así lo hicistes- me miró fijamente- pero nunca dijiste el motivo de vuestra ruptura - ¿como si fuera tan raro? El motivo era que no aguantaba mi ritmo para nada, no podía estar con una mujer que no me satisfacía y encima me controlaba como si fuera algo de su propiedad, en ningún momento iba a tolerar un comportamiento así de nadie y menos de ella.

-Simplemente no conectamos - no se quedó conforme pero dejó la conversación, en cierto modo era verdad.

Llegamos al lugar donde se congregaban un montón de gente mayormente mujeres y tuve que hacer mi mejor papel antes de entrar a la televisora , una vez dentro nos llevaron a maquillaje para prepararme antes de salir en directo, la chica que había allí me comía con la mirada pero se veía algo tímida.

-¡Tendrás que hacer muchos arreglos para quitarte esa cara que tienes de no dormir!- se rió Seiya de mi, la chica que se hallaba mirándome embelesada como si fuera un dulce sonrió ante su broma, rodé los ojos.

-¡No tiene gracia!- entonces vino la menos bienvenida a molestar.

-¡Hola Darien!- se acercó Karmesite a mi de forma sensual- ¡Tiempo sin vernos!- me miraba igual que la chica del maquillaje quise contestarle lo que pensaba ¡el mejor de mi vida! Pero debía mantener la compostura.

-Karmesite - la saludé de beso en la mejilla por educación, ella volvió la cara y al final le rocé los labios pero no quise formar un escándalo por esa minucia -cuando termine de ponerme los potingues empezamos, tengo prisa- ella me miró enojada por no hacerle el menor caso.

-Después podríamos tomar algo… - sonrió- estoy libre y…-¡Ni hablar!

-No me interesa, ya sabes que lo nuestro terminó y no hay vuelta a atrás- resopló.

-Todavía quisiera saber el porque- entrecerró los ojos-me debes una conversación- suspiré- estábamos tan bien y de repente… -¿Lo decía en serio? Iba a contestarle pero una tos de Seiya me hizo mirarlo y con un gesto me hizo saber que no siguiera pero esta mujer me sacaba de quicio.

-Ya veremos -dije sin la menor intención de hacerlo- tengo planes para después y no sé si pueda evadirlos- o mas bien no quería hacerlo , ella sonrió en triunfo ¿Como si fuera a cambiar a Serena por ella? La llamaría después y si estaba libre luego la vería sino…

-Es un hecho Darien- la miré como si estuviera loca y tal vez lo estaba y yo más por haber salido con ella- después me explicarás- salió contoneando sus caderas pretendiendo ser sexy sin esperar mi contestación, había que reconocer que era muy atractiva pero no era para mi…

-¿Vas a ir con ella esta noche?- preguntó Seiya, miré a la maquilladora que había terminado, se ruborizó y huyó en cuando vio que queríamos intimidad.

-Yo...ya me voy…- en cuanto salió Seiya repitió su pregunta y le contesté directo.

-Si Serena esta libre no- sonrió.

-Yo me tomaré un descanso hoy- se estiró- después de la maratón de ayer necesito reponerme- asentí ¡Mejor para mi!- Y Darien no deberías obsesionarte tanto con una sola mujer-resoplé- pero tu idea de llevarla a los eventos importantes me gusta- me sonrió de lado- así la tendremos cerca para desahogarnos- me alzaba ambas cejas y no pude mas que reír- Solo habrá que cuidar que no salga a la luz lo del club…- lo interrumpí.

-Nosotros también estamos apuntados en el club y no pasa nada Seiya, son discretos y nadie tiene porque enterarse de nada- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿O no fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando nos apuntaste?

-Si Darien es verdad que lo llevan con discreción , solo hay que ver que allí hay mucha gente de altos cargos y nadie ha sabido nada de ellos. Lo de Serena lo miraré bien antes de nada, la investigaré a fondo- lo miré mal- ¡Es mi deber! No quiero arriesgarme a que la prensa te coma vivo por algo que no sabemos de ella, aunque viendo donde trabaja y su reputación intachable lo dudo- guardó silencio unos minutos- y una vez dé el visto bueno podemos hablarlo con ella a ver que le parece ¿Como lo ves?

-Eso quiere decir que seriamos novios a los ojos de los demás- Seiya sonrió.

-¡Exacto!- sonreí- y por lo que veo en tu mirada a ti también te agrada la idea- asentí- solo quiero seguir disfrutando de ella como hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-Tienes razón, me gusta- no solo por el hecho que me vieran con alguien como ella en una relación sino porque me llenaba en la cama, nunca me había sentido tan satisfecho para no imaginarme follando a toda la que se me pone por delante, Serena había conseguido calmar a la bestia y me gustaba sentirme así de relajado, si lo pensaba bien no era tan mala idea, era una reputada médica y congeniábamos en la cama y seguramente fuera de ella ¿Qué mas podía pedir?-En cuanto a tu petición , no tengo inconveniente, solo te pido discreción para que nadie más sepa que te follas a mi novia- reí ante lo absurdo que sonaba todo.

-¡Soy una tumba Darien!- hizo la señal de la cremallera en la boca y reí.

-¡Darien hay que salir ya!-gritaron en la puerta, me levanté con desgano y me senté cara a cara con Karmesite, empezamos la entrevista tan aburrida como todas a las que iba , con preguntas ridículas y que me sabía de memoria lo que debía decir, pero cuando llegó a la parte personal mi subconsciente me traicionó.

-¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida en este momento Darien?- preguntó Karmesite muy pagada de si misma ¡como si no hubiera tenido nada desde que estuve con ella! Bueno nada que ella sepa. Con la misma sonrisa pagada le devolví mi respuesta.

-Si ,se puede decir que si - ¡mierda! Solo esperaba que Serena no lo tomara a mal.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a : ELIZABETH2261, yssareyes48 y Maryels ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

SERENA

Después de irse Darien al trabajo me quedé conversando animadamente con Yaten y Luna, ella no paraba de hablarme de lo maravilloso que era su hijo… Aburrido,solo le asentía y le decía que sí a todo, no estaba hecha para relaciones y no creo que cambiara nunca de parecer, es verdad que Darien me interesaba pero solo para que me follara bien duro, era bueno y para mi suerte… ¡Joder tenía el mismo aguante que yo! Algo insólito para mi, que con los muchos amantes que he tenido hasta ahora ninguno le supera, haré lo que sea por mantenerlo…

Cuando terminamos cada cual volvió a su trabajo, como siempre que lo hacía era como cambiar el chip y me transformaba en otra persona, una a la que me gustaría parecerme, suspiré en derrota, en cuanto saliera de aquí volvería a sentir la necesidad de siempre ¡Bien centrate Serena! Una vez que terminé de inspeccionar los pacientes que me correspondían, iba a tomarme un merecido café para despejarme cuando volví a encontrarme con el imbécil de Diamante,rodé los ojos, parecía venir hecho una furia ¿Que coño le pasaría ahora?

-¿Puedes explicarme porque tu amigo- dijo de forma irónica- el Senador ha dicho en la tele que tiene novia?- lo miré sorprendida, era la primera noticia que tenía ¿Tenía novia? ¡Mierda sabía que no podía ser perfecto! Algún fallo tenía que tener y para mi desgracia ya lo había encontrado.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa- lo miré fijamente- es solo un amigo Diamante,no es como si me tuviera que dar explicaciones de su vida, además que no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada- lo miré alzando una ceja.

-Pues me pareció que hablaba de ti- reí sin parar, el se veía contrariado.

-No lo creo- reí mas- ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos y nada más, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer - seguí mi camino dejándolo allí e ignorándolo completamente ¡Imbécil! ¡Como si tuviera derecho de ahondar en mi vida.

-Sere- se me acercó Rei de forma tímida, era una neuróloga muy buena del hospital con la que había coincidido algunas veces fuera de aquí y podríamos decir que habíamos terminado en la cama, no solían gustarme las mujeres solas, pero Rei era muy buena y me hacía disfrutar a pesar de no haber hombres, sabía lo que hacía usando juguetes, hemos pasado unos ratos increíbles, me gusta jugar con ella de vez en cuando, sé que siente algo mas por mi pero no me va ese rollo, ambas lo sabemos por eso ha aceptado tríos conmigo junto a hombres a pesar que los odia, prefiere hacerlo a solas pero siempre así me aburre ¿Que le voy a hacer? ¡Soy demasiado ardiente para mi bien! La única regla que pone es que no la follen, y a mi me vale - me gustaría saber si podemos quedar a la salida para tomar algo y… -pensé en Darien pero si tenía novia seguro que estaría con ella, así que me decidí a jugar a solas con Rei, después de tanto hombre me vendría bien cambiar ¿o no? Resoplé frustrada ¡Lo que daría por que Darien participara! ¡Pero en fin! ¿Que le vamos a hacer? ¡Disfrutaré con Rei, ella me miraba expectante esperando mi respuesta ¡Me parece que me quedé demasiado tiempo en mi mundo!

-¡Claro Rei!- sonrió- nos vemos después donde siempre- ella asintió muy feliz, le devolví la sonrisa y partió rumbo a su trabajo y yo al mío, llegué a mi oficina, terminé de ver unas cosas, tuve que intervenir a un paciente de última hora, porque no había nadie mas disponible y una vez que terminé mi turno me cambié y fui a casa. Quería tenerlo todo preparado para cuando llegara Rei.

Sonreí, me esperaba una noche entretenida, no sería igual que con Darien… aunque Seiya tal vez…¡No! Me dije que sería solo con Rei, de vez en cuando le daba el gusto igual que ella a mi.

Divagando llegué a mi casa, aparqué y subí rápidamente. Debía darme prisa si quería estar lista para cuando llegara Rei. Comí algo rápido, me di un baño de espuma y me puse uno de mis camisones mas sexy, era rojo, el color favorito de Rei. Prepare unas fresas, nata, chocolate y una botella de champán, entonces llamaron y fui rápidamente a abrir, allí estaba ella igual de sonriente y ardiente como siempre, su mirada me penetraba hasta lo mas hondo.

Venía con una gabardina, la hice pasar, una vez cerré la puerta, me acerqué a quitársela, solo llevaba debajo un pequeño tanga con sujetador a juego en color azul y transparente. Era una mujer muy hermosa ¡Lastima que no me gustaran las mujeres! Aunque disfrutaba de lo que hacíamos mucho, ella observó alrededor.

-Veo que tienes todo preparado- me besó, cogiéndome el trasero y apretándome a ella en el proceso, estaba tan deseosa de empezar a jugar como yo, así besándonos la llevé al sofá junto a mis cosas- quiero que solo te limites a disfrutar Sere- dijo mientras me miraba relamiéndose los labios, asentí, sabía que con ella lo lograría, me besó y fue bajando por mi cuello hasta mis pechos donde bajo el camisón y empezó a lamer mis pezones ¡Joder era buena, muy buena! Siguió bajando con su boca pero no dejaba de pellizcar mis pezones con sus manos, al llegar abajo empezó besando y lamiendo alrededor de la parte donde mas lo deseaba, estaba anhelante y deseosa que por fin me lamiera en el clítoris ¡Dios, cada vez estaba mas caliente y ella parecía tener otros planes!

-Rei… - ella me miró sonriendo.

-Me gustaría hacerlo mientras tu me lo haces Serena-no tenía ningún inconveniente.

-Bien, pero entonces a mi habitación- me levanté del sofá- ¡No quiero el sofá para eso, es muy incómodo! - una sonrisa iluminó su cara y enseguida me ayudó a coger todo y fuimos a la habitación, depositamos las cosas sobre una mesita auxiliar que tenía y volvimos a lo nuestro- quítate el tanga Rei -me sonrió y lo hizo de forma muy sensual- bien ahora tumbate- ella lo hizo , me posicioné sobre ella, dejando mi coño a la altura de su cara y yo puse la mía en el suyo, me cogió el trasero para acercarme a ella y empezó a comerlo con ansias a la ves que me penetraba con los dedos en ambos lugares ¡Joder, era demasiado bueno! Agaché mi boca hacía el suyo y empecé a comerlo y masturbarla de igual forma, así entre lamidas, muerdos y chupetones llegamos al orgasmo, yo primero y ella después. Al levantarme para preparar los juguetes se me echó encima, tumbándome, besándome y tocando con ansias todo los lugares correctos, yo me dejé hacer e hice lo mismo, estábamos entrando en materia cuando llamaron al timbre. Me despegué de ella cabreada ¿Quien coño vendría a molestar? ¡Como fuera Mina solo esperaba que fuera por una buena razón porque si no…!

-¡Mierda! ¿Quien coño será a esta hora?- cogí la bata y me la puse- tu espera aquí que ya mismo vuelvo- le guiñé el ojo y me sonrió- enseguida me libraré de quien sea.

-Muy bien Sere… - empezó a comer algunas fresas y las mordió de forma sexy mirándome, sonreí negando y fui a abrir, al hacerlo me encontré allí a Darien, me quedé mas que sorprendida, no me dio tiempo a decirle nada cuando me había empujado dentro, cerrado la puerta y arrinconado contra la pared besándome y apretándome a su erección por mis caderas ¡Dios era lo que necesitaba después de la increíble comida de coño de Rei! No le dije nada, solo saqué su erección de sus pantalones, enrollé las piernas en su cintura sujetándome el más fuerte y me penetró de golpe, estuvimos follando y besándonos hasta que llegamos al orgasmo.

-¡Dios Darien! - sonrió con suficiencia.

-Te dije que vendría- lo miré con al ceja alzada.

-No pensé que lo hicieras- me miró con una ceja alzada- He escuchado que tienes novia Darien… no sé si esto esta bien… - recordé a Andrew, no quería complicarme con hombres comprometidos o casados habiendo tantos en libertad… aunque Darien…- el me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Yo novia?- se cruzó de brazos mirándome- ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante tontería?- me miraba enojado, parecía que le había molestado ¿Me mentiría Diamante? Puede ser…

-Alguien dijo, que en la entrevista que diste en la televisión dijiste que tenias novia- tragó grueso.

-No… debió entender mal… solo dije que había alguien… pero no era verdad- empezó a mirar nervioso a todos lados- solo era para que me dejaran en paz- asentí no muy conforme, algo me ocultaba y ya averiguaría que era, ahora quería seguir disfrutando pero Rei…seguro que no le importaba… ¿Verdad?… No iba a mandarlo a casa …

-¡Muy bien!- suspiré- si vas a quedarte- el asintió- debes saber que no estoy sola- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Seiya ha venido?- lo miré extrañada, el debió malinterpretar mi mirada porque se puso a gritar como histérico- ¡Me dijo que no iba a venir! ¿Habéis empezado sin mi?- sin darme tiempo a contestar o explicar nada, corrió a la habitación y aunque traté de darle alcance me ganó.

-¿Sere?- Rei se hallaba intentando tapar su desnudez con la sabana, mientras que Darien estaba ahí de pie mirándola en shock.

-Darien, Rei – los presenté, Darien pareció abrir los ojos asombrado ¿Porque sería? La verdad lo veía muy raro hoy, decidí romper el tenso silencio - bueno dado que he estado con ambos, no tengo problema con seguir los 3 ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?- Rei resopló pero asintió.

-Yo, mientras no me folle no tengo problema, ya lo sabes- no la vi muy contenta, así que me acerqué a besarla, pareció animarse de nuevo, me quitó la bata quedando completamente desnuda otra vez, Darien no contestó, pero se acercó a mi por detrás, besándome el cuello, acariciándome y pude notar su erección a través de la ropa. Debía dejar todo claro antes que se uniera a nosotras, solo por si acaso.

-Darien - el seguía besando mi cuello y acariciándome por todas partes- si vas a jugar, primero desnúdate- se alejó haciendo lo que le dije- y hay algo importante- quise recalcar, no quería malos entendidos- Rei dejará que juegues con ella sin llegar a follarla ¿Entiendes?-sonrió.

-Lo entiendo- me miró de arriba a abajo relamiéndose los labios- solo te follaré a ti- asentí sonriendo ¡Vaya le gustaba jugar como a mi! ¡Algo más a su favor! Mientras Darien terminaba de desnudarse me centré en Rei, nos besamos y tocábamos donde mas placer nos proporcionábamos, una vez que llegó Darien totalmente desnudo, se hizo notar cerca de ambas con una tos, solo miraba, seguro que le daba morbo el vernos así - ¡Bien aquí estoy!-me separé de Rei y le sonreí.

-Quiero que me folles mientras le doy placer a Rei ¿Qué te parece Darien?- sin decir nada solo me cogió de la cintura arrastrándome y poniéndome en 4, empezó a besarme la espalda mientras pellizcaba mis pezones.

-Como quieras… tus deseos son ordenes para mi… ya lo sabes- me gustaba que fuera tan complaciente, me volví a Rei.

-Coge el que quieras- señalé a los juguetes que tenía sobre la mesa, ella se arrastró de forma sensual hacía ella, cogió el dual y una fresa untada en nata y chocolate, le sonreí ante su perversidad ¡Me gustaba! El único defecto que tenía es que no quería hombres cerca, solo los toleraba por mi alguna que otra vez, pero sin participar mucho con ellos ¿Qué se la va a hacer?

-Ten Sere- me dio la fresa y me la comí- ya sabes como me gusta- me dio el consolador , le sonreí y la besé de forma desenfrenada, Darien seguía acariciándome, me estaba dando tiempo de situarnos para empezar a follarme- ten Darien- Rei le dio otro consolador a Darien , sonreí esto iba a estar muy divertido.

-¿Quieres estar bien llena Serena?- me preguntó con su voz sensual.

-Sabes que me gusta estarlo Darien - apretó su agarre en mis pezones y me dio el consolador anal para chuparlo, lo hice mirándolo sensualmente, enseguida me lo quitó - creo que es suficiente, vamos a empezar a jugar.

Rei se colocó abierta de piernas al alcance de mi boca, mientras que Darien se posicionaba por detrás, note como introducía el consolador en mi culo mientras acariciaba mi clítoris¡Joder! Yo chupé el consolador de Rei,una vez bien lubricado, lo introduje y me puse a lamerla sin compasión, dándole pequeños muerdos mientras la penetraba al ritmo que le gustaba, Darien me follaba de forma dura y salvaje a la vez que metía y sacaba el consolador de mi trasero ¡Joder! El orgasmo se acercaba de forma inmediata, estaba muy bien, me sentía llena y bien follada por ambos sitios mientra saboreaba y follaba a Rei, ella llegó al orgasmo antes que nosotros y como siempre ocurría con Darien llegamos ambos a la vez.

-¡Joder Sere eso ha sido! - dijo Darien, le sonreí, Rei se estaba incorporando para limpiar el juguete y volver con nosotros. Darien salió de mi e hizo lo mismo, yo me eché sobre la cama mirándolos y esperé que vinieran a mi de nuevo.

-Ahora… - dijo Rei viniendo a mi- quiero follarte Sere- asentí, entendía sus ganas de hacerlo… pero teniendo a Darien…Se me vino una perversa idea…

-¡Lo haremos juntos!- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- coge uno vaginal, Darien se encargará ahora del otro- el solo se acercó a mi sonriendo y poniéndose sobre mi, besándome y acariciando todos los lugares que más placer me daban ¡Dios! Rei se hallaba al lado sin saber si acercarse o no, así que la cogí del brazo tirando de ella hacía mi, Darien bajo a mis pechos y la besé mientras le pellizcaba los pezones, ella acariciaba mi clítoris, Darien pareció animarse y mientras metía su boca entre mis piernas para degustarme, empezó a acariciar a Rei en el suyo.

Así seguimos tocándonos hasta alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo, y aunque fue muy bueno, necesitaba ser follada de nuevo por los 2, así que me levanté poniéndome de rodillas sobre la cama, puse a Darien detrás y a Rei delante, el me penetró y Rei también, usando unos de los consoladores más grandes ¡Joder se sentía tan bien! Acompasaron los movimientos, Darien mordía mi cuello y pellizcaba un pezón, Rei pellizcaba el otro y me acariciaba el clítoris mientras me besaba, yo también la acariciaba a ella en su clítoris y en uno de sus pechos.

Alcanzamos otro orgasmo increíble, no conté las veces que disfrutamos jugando toda la noche, enredados y follando sin parar. ¡Fue increíble! ¡Dios, Darien era maravilloso! Y Rei ¿que decir de ella? Después de terminar bastante saciados y cansados, quedamos dormidos enseguida…

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté tan cansada que no tenía ganas de ir a correr, debía estar pronto en la consulta con Andrew y no me apetecía nada,suspiré, hoy le diría que dejaba la terapia, de todas maneras no me estaba sirviendo de nada, miré el reloj y me sobresalté al ver la hora ¡Dios ya mismo Mina estaba aquí a recogerme! Y yo seguía en la cama sin duchar, y después de lo de anoche lo necesitaba con urgencia, miré alrededor y estaba sola, supongo que se habían ido ya, suspiré, era lo mejor. Fui a la ducha con la ropa preparada y una vez lista salí a hacer algo para desayunar, me llevé una grata sorpresa encontrándome allí con Darien, estaba solo con los pantalones puestos, tenía el cabello humedecido, debía haberse dado una ducha también, pude apreciar los músculos por todo su cuerpo, se cuidaba, eso era bueno, si no estuviera en forma no aguantaría el tirón, reí, lo debí hacer mas fuerte de la cuenta porque se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió.

-Espero que no te importe- hizo un gesto hacía la comida- te he hecho el desayuno- negué.

-Al contrario- me acerqué y lo besé- me haces un favor…- miré alrededor- ¿Y Rei?- resopló.

-Se fue antes que me levantara, supongo que tenía prisa- asentí.

-Si, debería tener algo en el hospital… - espero que no se fuera enojada por incluir a Darien con nosotras, entonces llamaron al timbre y me apuré a abrir.

-¡Sere, que bien huele! - entró sin esperar a ser invitada o que dijera nada- ¿Que es lo que has..?- ya debe haber visto a Darien- ¿Qué?- miraba alternativamente entre ambos.

-Mina te presento a Darien, Darien Mina, mi mejor amiga- el se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-Encantado Mina- ella parecía estar en shock y tuve que darle un codazo para que saliera del mismo.

-¡Auch Sere! ¡Me ha dolido!- volvió su atención a Darien - ¿Eres el senador Chiba?- asintió todavía sonriendo- ¡Oh dios Sere!- me miró a mi con entusiasmo- ¿No me digas que el senador es el tío con el que estás follando?- gritó demasiado alto y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Mina controla tu tono!- se la tapó apenada se veía avergonzada de su comportamiento.

-Lo siento Sere, es la emoción.

-Tranquila- le guiñó Darien el ojo- pienso pasar mucho por aquí- ahora me guiñó a mi- pero ahora- se acercó a besarme- debo arreglarme, el deber me llama- me dio otro beso más profundo.

-¿No vas a desayunar con nosotras- le pregunté cuando se separó de mi y negó.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, de todas maneras ya tomé un café- suspiré, yo tampoco tendría tiempo de hacerlo si no me aligeraba.

-Si yo también- suspiré pensando en lo que me esperaba- tengo que apurarme para llegar a mi cita con Andrew- al escucharlo su cara cambió de golpe.

-¿Quién es Andrew?- preguntó de forma extraña.

-Mi psiquiatra- resopló, no quería que pensara que estaba loca así que me expliqué mejor- solo me trata por mi problema con el sexo nada más, no es que tenga nada…- me apretó a el de forma posesiva y me besó de forma salvaje ¡Dios quería que me follara aquí mismo en la encimera de la cocina, pero una tos justo a nuestro lado nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, tendría que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-¡Espero que solo sea eso!- dijo y sin mas se fue ¿Que es lo que quería decir? Me extrañaba tanto su comportamiento como lo que dijo ¿Sería posible que supiera mi historia con Andrew?

-¡Sere despierta! - me interrumpió Mina mi debate interno-Tienes que darte prisa o no llegaremos- asentí, nos pusimos a desayunar, Darien salió enseguida listo y lo miré embelesada, era un hombre muy atractivo…

-¡Nos vemos luego!- me dio un beso de nuevo, se despidió de Mina y salió.

-¿Hoy hablaras con Andrew o solo lo follaras como haces siempre?- reí.

-En principio es lo que quiero, pero ya veremos… - rió.

-¡Bien vamos entonces! Y quiero todos lo detalles por el camino, de lo que puede hacer ese espécimen de hombre- la miré alzando una ceja.

-Sabes que estas en una relacion ahora ¿verdad Mina?- rodó los ojos.

-Si ya sé- rodó los ojos- pero se puede mirar ¿o no?- reí.

-¡Claro, anda vamos y te cuento!

Llegamos al coche, durante el trayecto estuve explicándole como lo conocí y el tipo de relación que teníamos, ella parecía muy contenta por ello, no entendía el porqué, cuando aparcamos ya sabía toda la historia, fuimos riendo y conversando de cosas banales hasta que tuve que entrar a enfrentarme a Andrew, Mina me miró alzando ambos pulgares para darme ánimo ¡Dios no me hagas caer de nuevo! Tengo que hacerlo… es lo mejor… tengo más opciones y el está casado… respiré varias veces antes de entrar dentro y enfrentarlo.

DARIEN

¡Joder la rabia me embargaba! Después de pasar una de las noches mas calientes y divertidas de mi vida, en la mañana me entero que va a verlo hoy ¡Mierda! Tengo que hacer algo ¿pero qué? Seguro que ahora cuando terminara de desayunar iba a ir allí, entonces se me ocurrió ¡Eres genial Darien! Llamaría a Seiya para informarle que llegaría un poco tarde, sonreí, debía asegurarme que clase de relacion tenían aunque eso me convirtiera en un acosador. Me quedé en el coche esperando que bajaran y aproveché de hacer la llamada.

-¿Darien? ¿Donde demonios estás?- se escuchaba realmente enojado - ¡deberías estar aquí , tenemos algunos casos que ver y… !- alejé el móvil de oreja, solo escuchaba bla,bla,bla… y dejé que parloteara solo, cuando noté que estaba callado lo puse en el manos libres de coche.

-Seiya tengo algo que hacer antes de ir… ¿Puedes excusarme?

-Ya lo he hecho- suspiró- me imaginaba que Serena te habría entretenido-reí.

-Si algo así, llegaré un poco tarde pero estaré ahí…

-Darien debes centrarte- se quedó un momento en silencio- ya he pedido un informe de ella a nuestro contactos en la policía- reí, Seiya era el mejor.

-¿Para cuando estará?- tenía ganas de saber.

-Ya lo tengo delante- me quedé asombrado.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Vaya es verdad que eres el mejor!- empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-Sabes que no, ahora suéltalo.

-Solo diré que tienes carta blanca-sonreí- está totalmente limpia, es más, según todos es la mejor candidata de ir contigo del brazo para promocionarnos, tiene una gran reputación entre los suyos- ¡Bien! Aunque era algo que me imaginaba.

-Lo haré cuanto antes, solo espero que no se espante- rió.

-¿Crees que huirá de ti no mas? No lo creo… - en ese momento salieron ambas hablando animadamente y me puse en marcha- pero ya sabes, no quiero quedarme al margen.

-Mientras ella quiera jugar no tengo inconveniente, es más anoche cuando llegué a su casa ya tenía otros planes- reí recordando lo ocurrido ayer.

-¿Si? ¿Estaba con alguien mas?- reí mas todavía.

-Si, estaba con la ardiente neuróloga de la que me habló mama…- y vaya que lo era, me hubiera gustado interactuar mas con ella, pero en fin Serena suplía todas mis necesidades.

-¿Estás diciendo que te lo montaste con las 2?- susurró, escuché movimiento seguro buscaba un lugar mas íntimo para seguir hablando.

-Solo follé con Serena- sonreía recordando la maravillosa noche- pero las probé a las 2, por lo que se ve solo le gustan las mujeres, pero fue muy caliente ver a Serena follarla y probarla mientras yo…

-¡Joder tío me has puesto duro! ¡Yo también quiero!- refunfuñó como niño chiquito.

-¡Haberte unido ayer! Pero dijiste que estabas cansado…

-¡Ah ya deja de repetirlo, solo de imaginarme lo que estas diciendo …!

-¡Pues imaginate vivirlo como yo! ¡Joder nunca había hecho algo así antes sin pagar… me parece amigo que Serena es algo increíble que no pienso dejar escapar… así que hoy sin falta le hablaré de nuestros planes, a ver que le parece- Seiya rió.

-Espero que acepte, eso si, yo quiero probar a esa morena que dices - reí.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiere que la follen hombres, aunque de lo demás dejó hacerse de todo…

-¡Joder! ¡Te llamo luego Seiya!- llegamos al lugar, efectivamente había venido donde Andrew ¡mierda! Iban a bajarse, así que desconecté el manos libres, salí asegurándome que no me vieran y fui a la oficina junto a la de mi hermano que se hallaba vacía pero tenía una puerta que comunicaba con la suya, para poder enterarme de lo que hablaban, la abrí un poco con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta ¡Joder era un acosador de mierda, pero tenía que saber hasta que punto era un problema mi hermano en esto!

-¡Buenos días Andrew!- ¡Dios llegué a tiempo.

-¡Sere! Me alegro mucho de verte ¿Como has estado?- tan efusivo como siempre.

-Bien… yo… esto Andrew… voy a dejar la terapia…-¡Si!

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?- ¡Joder Andrew! ¿Porque va a ser?

-No me esta haciendo nada Andrew, lo he intentado y lo único que saco en claro es que no puedo dejar de follar, nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará cambiar nunca- resopló ¡Mierda me gustaría poder estar viendo lo que hacían!

-De acuerdo, si crees que las sesiones no te ayudan las dejaremos… solo me gustaría seguir viéndote…-¡Maldita sea!

-No creo que sea buena idea Andrew… tu estas casado y…-¡Eso que le quede claro Serena!

\- Voy a separarme Serena…- ¡mierda!- y me gustaría que empezáramos una relación…- esto era tan frustrante.

-Andrew, tu mas que nadie sabe que eso es imposible, no puedo mantener una relación… es superior a mi…- suspiré de alivio.

-Pero dijiste que no te sentías satisfecha… tal vez si lo intentamos consiga…-¡Que te ha dicho que no!

-Dejalo Andrew… no estoy hecha para la monogamia… necesito más y no eres de ese tipo…-exacto.

-¿Como sabes como soy? Tal vez te sorprendas…

-Andrew … esto no está bien… lo mejor será que me vaya…- si eso vete ya.

-¡No Serena espera!- escuché ruido y nada más ¿Qué coño estaría pasando?- Te necesito…

-¡Joder Andrew! - a continuación se escucharon cosas caer, movimiento y gemidos ¡Mierda se la estaba follando! Bueno ya no volvería a consulta o por lo menos eso esperaba, no quería que se convirtiera en mi nueva cuñada para nada.

-¡Oh dios Sere!- ya solo escuché gemidos hasta que terminaron…- yo duro más.

-¡Mierda esto no debería haber pasado!- ¡A buenas horas!

-Pero estuvo bien ¿no crees?- dijo Andrew muy pagado de si mismo y estuvo un rato en silencio.

-Andrew, debo ser sincera contigo y la verdad es que no quiero nada serio, me gusta mi vida como es y no voy a cambiar- suspiró- es lo único de provecho que he sacado este tiempo contigo, así que no eches a perder tu matrimonio por mi… no vale la pena.

-¡Pero Sere, te quiero!- ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

-Andrew, no estoy hecha para lo que conlleva llevar una relación…ni creo estarlo nunca, ya lo sabes- suspiré aliviado.

-Pero podemos lograrlo juntos, con el tiempo…-¡Joder que era insistente!

-¡Para!- hubo un silencio muy tenso.

-Sere yo…- esto iba bien.

-Dejalo Andrew, las sesiones se acabaron y lo nuestro también…- ¡Gracias!

-Pero Sere si no lo intentas…-¿Otra vez?

-Lo siento Andrew, es mejor que sigas con tu vida y yo con la mía, no quiero ser la causa del divorcio de nadie y menos sabiendo que lo nuestro no llegará a nada más que unos buenos revolcones-¡Eso que lo entienda!

-Esta bien lo dejaré de momento…-¡Era terco!

-Adiós Andrew… - se escuchó la puerta, silencio y así supe que se había ido, entonces decidí salir afuera de la misma forma que había entrado.

Estaba muy cabreado, no sabía la razón pero lo estaba ¿Como podía ser que Andrew fuera tan pesado, cuando le estaba diciendo que no quería estar con él? ¡Mierda! Puse rumbo a las oficinas donde me esperaba Seiya, era lo mejor distraerme con el trabajo para olvidar los gemidos de Serena con Andrew y sobre todo su insistencia ¿Pero porque me molestaba? ¿Porque era Andrew o porque yo no participaba? Ya la he compartido con Seiya y no me molesta… ¿Será porque mi hermano la quiere para siempre y seguramente sin compartirla? Así estaba cuando aparqué en mi plaza y me dirigí dentro, fui a mi oficina y Seiya enseguida llegó junto a mi.

-Darien, tenemos varias reuniones con socios para ver algunas reformas que hay que hacer en el ámbito de la educación, también hay que mirar lo de….- siguió hablando de trabajo, solo asentía sin ganas, no me quitaba los gemidos de Serena con Andrew de la cabeza -¡Darien!

-¡Joder Seiya no me grites!- le dije de mal humor, el notó mi estado.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿No me dijiste antes que estabas muy satisfecho?- resoplé.

-Eso fue antes de… - aparté la vista avergonzado y me quedé dudando si decirle o no, seguro que me decía que estaba loco o algo así por hacer lo que hice ¡Maldita sea! Seguramente tuviera razón.

-Dime Darien, sabes que la paciencia no es mi virtud- suspiré ¡Que demonios?

-Seguí a Serena hoy a la consulta con Andrew- dije de sopetón y pude apreciar su cara desencajada ¡Mierda! Esto no pintaba bien.

-¡Joder Darien! ¿En serio? - se veía muy alterado- Eres el senador, tienes una reputación que mantener y no puedes ir acosando a tu amante por ahí- lo miré mal.

-No la estaba acosando … solo quería ver que pasaba… y…- no quería seguir.

-¿Y quedaste conforme o vas a seguir haciéndolo?- rodé los ojos.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo…- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Se la folló, allí en su consulta… lo único bueno es que le dejó bien claro que no quería una relación y que no iría más a su consulta.

-¡Mierda Darien! Podrían haberte visto y la prensa te comería vivo por algo como esto- asentí.

-Si, pero por suerte para mi no hubo prensa ni nadie que se enterara así que…

-¡Bien creo que yo hablaré con ella!- lo miré con la ceja alzada- le plantearé el tema de forma profesional y conseguiré que acepte.

-¿Porque no yo?- rodó los ojos.

-Tu comportamiento no es el mejor Darien, así que mejor lo dejamos en mis manos- sonrió con suficiencia- sabes que soy el mejor y consigo todo lo que me propongo y esto no sera una excepción.

-No lo sé, se ve muy reacia a las relaciones…- aunque esta sería una relación falsa.

-Pero esta no es una relación de verdad, tan solo de cara al público, luego podéis hacer lo que queráis… siempre y cuando nadie se entere- si tenía razón, podríamos seguir gozando y jugando en la cama…

-Y también aprovecharé de echarle un ojo a esa neuróloga- lo miré con la ceja alzada- puede que necesite que me revise- rió y negué con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, en toda la noche apenas se acercó a mi polla- reímos- siempre tenía la boca ocupada con Serena- si y el verlas juntas fue toda una delicia para mi vista…

-Veo que a pesar de todo disfrutaste.

-¿Quien no lo haría viendo a 2 hermosas mujeres dándose placer?- asintió.

-Me das envidia, solo espero poder algún día disfrutarlo igual.

-No sé, creo que las pillé de sorpresa, tenían todo preparado solo para las 2 y yo interrumpí, pero me dejaron unirme a ellas y lo disfruté como un niño en navidad.

-¡Suertudo, deja tu calenturienta mente relajarse y ponte con el trabajo! Hay varias reuniones a las que asistir y yo voy a la mía- rió mientras se iba.

-¿Vas con Serena?- no dijo nada pero me guiñó el ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

¡Cabrón con suerte! ¡Yo tendría que estar todo el día de reuniones para arriba y para abajo mientras que el…! ¡Mejor dejalo Darien y centrémonos en lo importante ahora!

Estuve toda la mañana ultimando pendiente, asistiendo a reuniones y en el almuerzo comí con algunos de nuestros inversores, aprovechamos de dejar finiquitado el tema de la gala benéfica. Después del almuerzo volví de nuevo a mi oficina, donde me encontré una desagradable sorpresa ¡Mierda! ¿Que hacía esta mujer aquí?

-¡Darien querido!- iba a acercarse a besarme y me quité de en medio-ayer te fuiste y no quedamos para hablar.

-¡Mas bien, tu querías hablar! Yo por educación no te mandé a la mierda- abrió los ojos de sorpresa-pero ahora que puedo ¡Vete a la mierda Karmesite!

-No me iré- se cruzó de brazos mirándome de forma desafiante- tenemos que hablar-al ver que no pensaba irse la arrastré a la oficina, no quería formar un espectáculo fuera.

-¡Bien dime lo que tengas que decir y lárgate!- se sentó en la mesa muy cerca de mi, yo me recosté bastante relajado mirándola con curiosidad.

-Quiero saber porque me dejaste, si no tenías a nadie mas- reí ¡Si supiera que mientras estuve con ella siempre hubo alguien mas!

-No estaba a gusto contigo y se acabó, ahora yo… - se puso detrás de mi masajeándome los hombros, y se sentía bien pero no podía relajarme con ella, si no, no me la quitaría de encima nunca.

-Sé que mentiste cuando hablaste de una relación… no te he visto con nadie desde que lo dejamos- reí.

-Tal vez no quería que me vieran…- se acercó a mi oído.

-Sé que me echas de menos, podemos volver a tener lo que teníamos antes y …

-¡Joder Karmesite! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me interesa! - grité enfadado y levantándome abruptamente de la silla.

-No te creo… yo lo sabría si fuera así- empezó a acercarse, me alejé a la puerta para pedirle amablemente que se fuera a la mierda y al abrirla no podía creer a quien encontré, se encontraba allí tan bella como la dejé, no me dio tiempo decir nada cuando ya la tenía enganchada a mi cuello, pegada a mi y besándome de forma desenfrenada, no pude evitar cogerle bien ese hermoso trasero que tenía ¡Joder como me ponía! Ella se agarró al mío también, hasta que una voz desagradable nos interrumpió.

-¿Quién demonios es esta Darien?- Karmesite se veía muy enojada, le sonreí con suficiencia, iba a responderle cuando mi acompañante lo hizo por mi.

-¿Yo? Mas bien yo debería preguntar quién eres tu- mantuve mi agarre en su cintura mientras Karmesite nos taladraba con la mirada.

-Yo soy la novia de Darien-reímos ambos.

-No lo creo querida, ya que esa soy yo- me besó de nuevo y no pude evitar meter mi lengua en su boca.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no quedara así Darien! - nos dejó besándonos y se fue maldiciendo todo el camino hasta perderla de vista, nos miramos y reímos.

-Me alegro que vinieras, esa loca no me dejaba en paz- sonrió.

-Bueno, Seiya fue muy convincente y me dije ¿porque no visitarlo? - la abracé y volví a besarla hasta que nos interrumpieron de nuevo y esta vez fue toda una sorpresa que no esperaba.

-¿Serena?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a yssareyes y Maryels por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

SERENA

Después de mi conversación con Andrew, salí y Mina me miraba de esa forma que odiaba, la callé con la mirada, pero una vez que salimos no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Te lo tiraste otra vez verdad?- reía, yo solo suspiré.

-De verdad que intenté hablar y salir como te dije pero…

-Te acorraló y no pudiste negarte a echar un polvo de despedida- la miré mal.

-No fue así… el ¡Joder sabes que no puedo negarme cuando me encienden y Andrew sabe como hacerlo! - ella reía sin parar.

-Ahora que tienes al bombom de Darien, espero que te baste con el… - si Darien era el primer hombre en seguirme el ritmo pero ¿Aguantaría una relación con alguien como yo? Suspiré, no lo creía, le gustaba jugar conmigo pero de ahí a una relación…

-Nos conocemos muy poco para eso Mina ya veremos… - resopló, llegamos al coche, la dejé en su trabajo y me fui al hospital, suspiré antes de bajarme del coche, al final había sucumbido… pero no lo volvería a ver más… o al menos eso esperaba…

Me cambié, empecé mi rutina diaria. La mañana pasó muy ocupada, después de comer en la cafetería del hospital fui a mi oficina, había sido un día duro.. estaba cansada, llevaba unos días sin apenas dormir, el trabajo y el sexo…me relajé un poco en mi silla, cerré los ojos y sonreí recordando lo bien que lo había pasado las últimas noches con Darien… solo de recordarlo me encendía otra vez, así que decidí salir de mi oficina para evitar masturbarme de nuevo, nunca me había pasado hasta que los conocí, y no estaba bien que esta parte de mi saliera aquí.

Fui a sacarme un café y me encontré con el idiota de Diamante de nuevo, estaba coqueteando con otra de las doctoras ¿En serio? ¿Este hombre no sabía que había sitios para ir a ligar que no fueran el sitio de trabajo? Suspiré frustrada , esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, era demasiado idiota para saber lo del club y yo no iba a decírselo para tener que aguantarlo allí también… aunque se lo podía mandar a Neherenia… Sonreí de mi propia maldad… Si así esa vieja zorra…

-¡Te veo muy contenta hoy Serena!- ¡Mierda! Tan perdida andaba en mi mundo que no me di cuenta que se acercó a mi.

-Si, lo estoy- me miró receloso y alzando la ceja.

-Se puede saber ¿porque?- dijo con un toque de cinismo, le entrecerré los ojos.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo ¿no crees?- ahora se veía enojado.

-Tal vez lo sea- se cruzó de brazos mirándome serio y enojado ¿Que se creía este imbécil?

-No lo es- le dije firme y enojada- mi vida es mía y nadie más que yo la controla- cogí mi café e iba a irme cuando me detuvo del brazo.

-¿Te estás tirando a Chiba?- lo miré mas enojada.

-Mira, solo una cosa te voy a decir- le decía a la vez que le golpeaba con el dedo en el pecho- mi vida privada, es eso privada por si no entiendes el término – resopló pero se mantuvo callado- y en cuanto a Darien no te importa lo que haga con el- le di una última mirada de odio y me fui a dar una ronda a mis pacientes, el café me lo bebí entre ronda y ronda ¡Maldito idiota! No puedo creer que tenga la desfachatez de exigirme cuando no somos nada.

Me distraje un poco de mal rato anterior, hasta que me llamó Molly para avisarme que tenía visita, me extrañó un poco, nunca nadie venía aquí, incluso me extrañó que el otro día lo hiciera papa, y así de intrigada fui hacia mi oficina. Al llegar a su mesa le pregunté.

-¿Donde está mi visita Molly?- ella me sonrió.

-Esta dentro Serena- le sonreí, eso me gustaba más, que me tratara de tu, llevábamos muchos años juntas para ahora llamarnos por el apellido solo por el pataleo de un idiota.

-¡Esta bien voy para allá!- al entrar me llevé una grata sorpresa, allí sobre mi escritorio, con una pose sexy estaba sentado Seiya… se veía muy comestible así… con esa pose… esa mirada… sacudí la cabeza ¡Calmate Serena ahora estamos en el trabajo…! _¡pero no te importo tirarte a Darien ayer aquí! ¡_ Mierda mi subconsciente tenia razón! ¡Maldita sea! Me recompuse, me senté en mi silla intentando ignorar mis deseos mas lascivos, el después de darme un repaso me sonrió y se puso frente a mi.

-Hola preciosa.

-Hola- reí- aunque aprecio el cumplido, no creo que hayas venido a decirme solo eso- el rió también.

-Tienes razón, quiero hablar contigo algo parecido a un trato o negocio, según lo veas- le alcé una ceja, no entendía nada, el se acercó a besarme y le devolví el beso, se volvió demasiado demandante, ya estaba perdida, me levantó de la silla para ponerme en el escritorio, pero la puerta…

-¡Espera!- el me miraba extrañado- la puerta ciérrala, le diré a Molly que no entre nadie- con esa sonrisa pícara tan propia de el, asintió y mientras el cerraba la puerta, por el intercomunicador le dije a Molly que no me molestaran, entonces volvió y como me gustaba llevar el mando no pude evitar desnudarlo, el se dejo hacer, solo le dejé la camisa abierta, yo me quedé sin nada, lo senté en una silla que coloqué cerca de el escritorio, me senté en éste y le hice señas para que supiera que hacer, el sonrió y empezó a darme placer con su lengua… lamiendo … chupando… yo pellizcaba mis pezones… así alcance un orgasmo increíble…

-¡Joder Serena necesito follarte ya!- reí.

-Pero yo lo haré, sigue en la silla y yo te cabalgaré mi dulce jamelgo…- reímos ambos, el venía preparado, me dio el preservativo, me agaché a degustarlo un poco antes, a continuación se lo puse con mi boca, me situé encima y comencé a balancearme lento primero más fuerte después,sin llegar a penetrarme el me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, así que decidí que era hora de empalarme y así lo hice, los 2 suspiramos de satisfacción al estar unidos, nos besamos desenfrenadamente y después comencé con el ritmo que me gustaba, el me ayudaba cogido de mis caderas, su boca mordía de vez en cuando mis pezones, yo lo tenía cogido del cabello y así seguimos el ritmo hasta alcanzar el orgasmo…

-¡Joder Serena! ¡Esto ha sido!- seguíamos unidos , el besaba mi cuello y mis labios- no puedes negarte a lo que te tengo que proponer- lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-Primero vamos a vestirnos, después me hablas de eso que tienes para mi- asintió.

Después de vestirnos y adecentarnos un poco nos sentamos en plan negocios en el sofá de mi oficina.

-Verás Serena, como sabes Darien es un hombre importante- asentí ¿Que tendría eso que ver ahora?

-Si lo sé- el rió al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

-No es nada malo, al contrario- me dio una sonrisa lasciva y pícara- si aceptas, disfrutaremos mucho – estaba intrigada.

-¡Suéltalo ya! Me tienes en ascuas- volvió a reír pero no hablaba, después de unos minutos empezó otra vez.

-Bien necesitamos que mantengáis una relacion- al ver mi cara de desconcierto siguió- de cara al público solamente- me quedé de piedra, era difícil dejarme sin palabras ninguna, pero esto lo había hecho- ¿Serena estás bien?

-¡Espera un momento!- me levanté para poder relajarme aunque era un poco difícil- ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea la novia de Darien?

-Si así es, pero solo sería de cara al público… ya sabes como son estas cosas de la política… la imagen es mucho y Darien lleva mucho tiempo solo… eso lo remarca mucho la competencia y lo usan en nuestra contra- sonrió- así que pensamos que tu serias la candidata ideal para ir de su brazo como la novia oficial ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Es en serio?- parecía que lo decía de verdad, pero me sonaba irreal, apenas nos habíamos conocido… en un club de sexo…hace unos días… y ahora quería exhibirme en sus eventos más importantes…

-Por supuesto- se puso serio ahora -¿Como crees que te engañaría con algo así?

-Esta bien, lo siento es solo que me sorprende, no sé que decir- el se acercó por detrás y me abrazó, besando mi cuello.

-Tu vida será la misma, puedes follar con quien quieras- reímos- aunque nos gustaría seguir haciéndolo contigo- resoplé ¡Como si fuera a resistirme con los 2 al lado en todo momento!- no vamos a obligarte- le miré por el rabillo del ojo y me guiñó ¡estaba de broma! Rodé los ojos- eso si, solo debes tener cuidado que no te vean, no queremos que la prensa te pille con otro mientras eres la novia de Darien- suspiré, no necesitaría de otro teniéndolo a él pero mi fuerza de voluntad es débil…

-¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea?- asintió.

-Lo creo- me dio un muerdo en el cuello- tienes una reputación intachable- me besó el cuello haciéndome cosquillas y reí- y lo pasaremos muy bien los 3 juntos en los viajes.

-Pero tengo mi trabajo aquí- recalqué para que no hubiera malos entendidos- y no pienso dejarlo por acompañarlos a ningún lado- le dije seria- el solo sonrió negando.

-Podemos ponerlo el día que te venga mejor ¡Por algo es el Senador!- volvimos a reír.

-¡Entonces de acuerdo!- me dio la vuelta besándome de forma intensa.

-No sabes lo contento que se va a poner Darien- esperaba que esto saliera bien.

-¿En serio?- asintió- ¿Porque no vino el a decírmelo?- negó.

-La verdad es que quería verte… - volvimos a reír ambos.

-Me lo imagino…- así que Darien no había venido por falta de ganas, sino porque no lo habían dejado, eso me alegraba- ¡bueno pues entonces lo haremos! ¿Tengo que firmar un contrato o algo así?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¡No! Esto es solo un acuerdo verbal entre los 3- asentí – que nadie más debe saber que es falso- resoplé.

-A mi amiga Mina que es casi una hermana, no pienso ocultárselo, pero ella no dirá nada.

-¡Esta bien! Pero sólo a ella y asegúrate de decirle que no le diga a nadie- sonreí asintiendo.

-¡Lo haré!- Mina se iba a morir cuando le contara- Entonces a partir de ahora soy la novia de Darien Chiba- dije con ironía la palabra novia, sabía que era mentira pero eso me aseguraba seguir con el como amante, que era algo que deseaba con todas mis ganas…Mmmmm…

-Si… y nuestra amante…- remarcó el, lo abracé y besé de nuevo.

-¡Solo os pido el favor de no venir aquí!- me miró entrecerrando los ojos extrañado, tuve que explicarme- no me gusta mezclar trabajo con placer- entonces pareció comprender y me sonrió.

-Entendido preciosa, ahora- miró el reloj- tengo que irme ¿Quedamos a la salida los 3 ? Podemos tomar algo por ahí- asentí- ¡Oye!- se acercó de forma pícara a mi- ¿Crees que tu amiga Rei se uniría a nosotros?- entonces no pude evitar romper a carcajadas, después de hacerla jugar con Darien ayer no creía que estuviera preparada para 2 hoy.

-Seiya, Rei es lesbiana, no le gustan los hombres, solo los consiente por mi y después de anoche no voy a pedirle tal cosa – suspiró derrotado.

-Una lástima, yo quería probarla- rodé los ojos.

-Te prometo que mas adelante le preguntaré si quiere, pero ahora es muy pronto- lo besé arrastrándolo a la puerta, el sonreía feliz - ahora vete que me distraes.

-¡Bien me voy!- abrí la puerta y volvió a ser el Seiya formal que se veía siempre junto a Darien, allí se encontraba Molly que nos miraba un poco avergonzada ¿Habría escuchado algo? No creía… pero… tal vez… -Entonces quedamos en eso Serena- me dio 2 besos y se fue no sin antes guiñarme el ojo, negué con la cabeza, era muy divertido, sería interesante jugar con los 2…

-Serena – me llamó Molly- Yaten quería que pasaras por su oficina, necesita consultarte algo de un caso- cerré la puerta y fui directa a buscarlo.

-Muy bien gracias Molly, si me necesitan ya sabes donde buscarme- sonrió- voy a ver que quiere Yaten.

-Por supuesto Serena- cuando llegué donde Yaten se veía preocupado.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- suspiró aliviado al verme.

-Tengo una difícil operación en la que te necesito Serena- abrí los ojos sorprendida, el nunca pedía nada y menos a alguien, debía ser algo importante.

-¿Que es lo que que tiene el paciente?- suspiró.

-Hay que extraer un coagulo junto al corazón- asentí, entendía perfectamente que era algo complicado y delicado- no me fio de hacerlo solo- me miró con súplica- ¡Te necesito amiga!- reí.

-No hace falta que me supliques- lo cogí de la cintura y lo arrastré al área de cirugía- vamos a operar a ese paciente- me sonrió y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Sabía que no me fallarías- rodé los ojos.

-Ahora eres como un hermano para mi, así que no… no lo haría por nada- sonrió de nuevo.

-Me alegro de tenerte en mi vida- con la mirada le agradecí y le di a entender que pensaba lo mismo- ahora entremos en acción- conversando del caso llegamos a preparamos para entrar al quirófano, mientras nos poníamos la ropa y nos desinfectábamos bien, me terminó de explicar el caso, una vez en quirófano, lo dejé llevar el mando y yo fui su ayudante, lo hicimos genial, no hubo complicaciones y terminamos enseguida, cuando salimos ya era casi la hora de salir- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?

-Voy a tomarme algo con mi novio y su amigo- lo dije tan normal, sonaba bien, parecía como si fuera algo normal, al mirar a Yaten se veía incrédulo.

-¿Tienes novio?- asentí.

-Si, El hijo de Luna, Darien- los abrió mas.

-¿Estás saliendo con el? ¿Desde cuando? ¡No me habías dicho nada!- suspiré.

-Me lo pidió hace poco, como nos conocemos de antes y congeniamos bien, he decidido darme una oportunidad- me miraba de forma extraña ¿Se olería algo? No podía ser…

-Supongo que esta bien… que lo intentes…ya te dije que deberías hacerlo… solo me parece raro tan rápido… -Se veía dudoso.

-Por probar no pierdo nada ¿no crees?- el me miró serio.

-Solo ten cuidado Sere, no se ve un hombre de una sola mujer- rodé los ojos ¡Si supiera! Le asentí para que estuviera tranquilo, y pareció funcionar porque cambió de tema- yo iré con Mina a cenar y tomar algo también.

Seguimos conversando de lo que haríamos esa noche y el tema de Darien quedó aparcado. Nos despedimos en la puerta y decidí darle ir a darle una sorpresa a Darien, de todas maneras ¿Eramos novios no? No creía que le molestara, así que busqué en Google la ubicación de su oficina y me dirigí allí.

Una vez llegué, vi que era un enorme edificio donde había muchas oficinas, entré y pregunté por el, enseguida me indicaron el lugar, todas las mujeres me miraban raro ¿qué pasaba ? ¡Ni que fuera un bicho raro! Llegué al lugar indicado y cuando iba a llamar salió el, no pude evitar abrazarlo y besarlo, al separarme me di cuenta de la presencia de otra mujer que me miraba de forma altiva y enojada. Después de un intercambio de palabras con ella se fue mas enojada todavía ¿Pero que se creía esta mujer? ¿La novia cuando era yo? ¡Imbécil! Darien me agradeció por eso, se veía feliz de verme y de que aceptara su propuesta, nos perdimos en otro beso intenso hasta que lo escuché.

-¿Serena?- ¡Mierda mi padre! Me volví a el, que me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Papa, hola- se acercó a darme 2 besos y saludó a Darien con la mano.

-¿Tu y Darien están..?- se veía nervioso y sin saber que decir, iba a contestar cuando lo hizo Darien por mi.

-Si Kenji- me cogió mas fuerte de la cintura apegándome mas a el- Serena y yo estamos juntos- los ojos de mi padre brillaron de felicidad, cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo y menos por a mi.

-¡Me parece excelente…!- luego se volvió a mi de nuevo-¿Porque no me dijiste nada cuando trataba de..?- sabía a que se refería, llevaba intentando emparejarme con él desde que lo conoció.

-No sabía que era el mismo- rodé los ojos, sonaba tan tonto, pero era verdad no sabía nada de política ni nada, apenas veía la televisión- además que llevamos poco tiempo.

-Si, pero estamos muy felices- Darien volvió a besarme de nuevo- ahora íbamos a cenar ¿Quieres unirte Kenji?- mi padre negó.

-No, será mejor que lo hagáis vosotros, yo tengo cosas que hacer- se despidió de nuevo, me dio esa mirada de tenemos que hablar y se fue.

-Parece que no ha ido tan mal ¿Verdad?- me preguntó Darien, le sonreí y lo besé de nuevo.

-No, parece que tu suegro- dije con ironía- te ama- reímos ambos.

-Al igual que tu suegra- volvimos a reír.

-Si, ya que aclaramos que nuestros suegros nos quieren, sácame de aquí y llevame a comer algo que tengo hambre-sonrió.

Cogió sus cosas, me llevó de la cintura afuera bajo la atenta mirada de todos, sobre todo la mujeres del entorno, estaba segura que si pudieran me fulminarían con la mirada ¡Que las jodan Darien Chiba es mio! ¡Y lo disfrutaré lo mas que pueda! Me llevó a un restaurante cercano, se veía demasiado pijo para mi gusto pero en fin… supongo que es lo que tiene ser el Senador… nos dieron una mesa muy bien situada y cenamos tranquilamente mientras conversábamos de nuestra vida, era agradable estar con Darien…era el primer hombre con el que compartía algo más que sexo…lo pasábamos bien… tal vez esto funcione mejor de lo que pensaba…

DARIEN

Después de la maravillosa cena decidí llevarla hoy a mi apartamento, de todas formas ya eramos novios oficiales, nótese el sarcasmo, así que si la prensa nos veía me importaba una mierda. Ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente, llamé a Seiya para que nos alcanzara allí, si mi chica quería jugar lo haríamos…

La acompañé a su coche y me siguió hasta mi bloque de apartamentos. Subimos enseguida, al llegar dentro lo primero que hice fue servirle una copa y enseñarle todo el apartamento para que se ubicara bien, esperaba que viniera muchas veces mas y quería que supiera donde encontrar todo, después nos relajamos en el sofá esperando a Seiya, con relajarnos quería decir que estábamos en ropa interior, estaba tentándome y no pude evitar acercarme a probar, aunque por su mirada pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Serena- ella me dio la misma mirada perversa de siempre- no aguanto más- rió.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- la cogí de la cintura y la acerqué a mi.

-Quiero probar algo- siempre lo había deseado, pero ninguna de mis amantes anteriores tenía la resistencia necesaria para hacerlo, esperaba que ella no se negara y aguantara.

-Tu dirás- dijo quitándose el sostén, yo hice lo mismo con su tanga.

-Quiero que me la comas, mientras lo hago yo- me miró alzando una ceja, rodé los ojos -tendrás que estar boca abajo y sostenerte de mis hombros con tu piernas – abrió los ojos grande y pude apreciar un brillo perverso en su mirada, lo deseaba igual que yo.

-¡Por supuesto! Solo espero que puedas aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que nos corramos- se levantó y le di una fuerte nalgada en el trasero, ella sonrió, se acercó de espaldas a mi, me agaché para que pusiera las piernas en mis hombros apoyándose en la mesa, una vez que lo hizo la agarre fuerte y me senté en una silla, ella ya se hallaba masturbándome con la mano ¿Quería jugar? Lo acerqué a mi boca y empecé a succionar fuerte, ella empezó a hacerlo también, la tenía bien cogida de la cintura con un brazo, con la otra mano la penetraba por ambos sitios ¡Su olor y sabor eran adictivos! Ella se sostenía en mi pierna con una mano y con otra me daba placer mientras gemía por mis atenciones ¡Dios era tan bueno! ¡Nunca pensé en poder encontrar a alguien con el que poder hacerlo! Y aquí estaba con Serena, que me había dado mas placer en unos días, que todas las amantes que había tenido en años, disfrutando como un niño en Navidad y en muy poco tiempo terminé derramando mi semilla en su boca y ella la suya en la mía.

Después de limpiarnos a conciencia, así mismo como estábamos me levanté, ella se agarró a mis piernas, la llevé al sofá, la bajé y así en 4 como quedó la penetré de una estocada follándola fuertemente, le di mi dedo corazón para que lo chupara y una vez bien lubricado lo introduje en su precioso culo, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, le di una nalgada y emitió otro gemido mas fuerte ¡Dios esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición! ¡Esperaba que nuestro acuerdo durara toda la vida! Estaba casi apunto cuando sonó el timbre, pero ni de coña me dejaba el orgasmo a medias, así que seguí hasta que nos corrimos de nuevo. El timbre seguía sonando Serena no paraba de reír, le di otra nalgada, a lo que se relamió los labios.

-Ve a la habitación, será Seiya- le guiñé- ya mismo vamos.

-De acuerdo- me dio un beso rápido y se fue contoneando las caderas hasta el dormitorio, la seguí con al mirada hasta que la perdí de vista, suspiré sonriendo, fui abrir solo con los calzoncillos puesto, Seiya se encontraba allí con cara de pocos amigos que aumentó al verme como estaba, debía oler a puro sexo.

-¡Joder tío! ¿Habéis empezado sin mi?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Has tardado y no íbamos a estar jugando al parchís mientras!- rió sarcástico.

-¡Que gracioso eres Darien!- entró como alma que lleva el diablo desnudándose por el camino hacía la habitación- suspiré y lo seguí después de cerrar bien la puerta.

Cuando llegué a la habitación ya se encontraba desnudo y revolcándose con Serena en mi cama, me quedé un rato observando, no podía creer como me ponía verla así tanto con un hombre como una mujer… ¿Podría ser que mi depravación fuera creciendo?… No, solo es sexo sano y consentido… ¿Verdad?… Mi erección aumentó de solo verlos… Cuando Seiya empezó a comerle el coño quise intervenir, me senté junto a ella saboreando sus pechos, mientras ella me acariciaba la polla, cuando al fin se corrió, Seiya quería el culo, así que me tocó delante, ya después le follaría yo por ahí, sonreí, la noche no había hecho mas que empezar…

La cogimos entre los 2 en alto, se agarró mis hombros, la cogí de su precioso trasero y la penetré de una fuerte estocada, después se acomodó Seiya detrás agarrándola de la cintura, cogimos un ritmo conjunto, nos besábamos intensamente mientras Seiya mordía su cuello y hombro, así seguimos hasta que alcanzamos los 3 el orgasmo ¡Y fue épico!

Nos limpiamos un poco y seguimos jugando con Serena hasta bien entrada la noche, que tuvimos que parar para que pudiera descansar, tenía una cirugía a primera hora de la mañana y no podía ir con sueño, me puse el despertador para hacerle el desayuno antes de irse, suspiré mirándola, era increíble que hubiera encontrado una mujer que me saciara, hermosa, agradable, que pudiera conversar de todo…

Seiya también agradeció que quisiera dormir, iba a irse cuando dimos el juego por terminado, pero le dije que se quedara, de todas formas cabíamos de sobra en mi cama los 3, ella estaba en medio y no había riesgo de rozarse en ningún momento, reí ¡Como si no nos hubiera pasado ya! Aunque no era lo mismo…

Estaba despierto, no podía dormir, estaba abrazado a Serena y acariciando uno de sus pezones, y muy cachondo para que negarlo, ella se dio la vuelta poniéndose boca arriba gimiendo, aproveché de usar mi boca en su pezón y bajar mi mano abajo, acariciarla sus gemidos cada vez eran mas fuertes ¡Joder estaba muy cachondo! Ella despertó al poco y dándome una mirada lasciva me atrajo a ella besándome, tirando de mis cabellos fuertemente con una mano y con la otra dirigiendo mi miembro a su entrada, entonces la penetré de golpe, lo hicimos lento y suave, nos besábamos de igual forma, nos acariciamos con ternura el uno al otro,como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna mujer… hasta que ambos nos corrimos de forma intensa, seguimos unidos y besándonos un rato más hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo, entonces salí de su interior y decidí hacer lo mismo, estaba agotado, sí increíble pero cierto ¡Darien Chiba saciado con una mujer! Era algo digno de mención. Al poco rato caí dormido con una sonrisa que no cabía en mi rostro..

Me levanté con el despertador, quería hacerle el desayuno antes de irse, era algo que me apetecía hacer y que nunca antes había hecho por ninguna de mis amantes, sonreí para mi, si Serena era algo beneficioso y especial para mi, esperaba que dudara este extraño acuerdo.

Me puse solo los calzoncillos para dirigirme a la cocina sin despertarlos, me quedé mirándolos antes de salir, se veían muy tiernos acurrucados uno junto al otro, sacudí la cabeza al salir y fui a la cocina a ver que podía preparar. Cogí todo lo necesario y lo puse sobre la encimera. Haría unos huevos revueltos, tortitas y café. Estaba de lo mas entretenido, ya casi terminando de hacerlo todo, cuando tocaron el timbre, no esperaba a nadie, tal vez fuera un vecino…Me puse la camisa de Seiya que estaba en el suelo y fui a abrir sin esperarme para nada a quien estaba ahí.

-¡Darien necesito hablar contigo!- ¡Mierda! No pude decir nada cuando ya se encontraba dentro y husmeando en la cocina ¡Dios como se levantara Serena! Aunque de todas maneras, si era mi novia iba a tener que saberlo antes o después ¿no? Pero no sabía como enfrentar este tema con el. Suspiré derrotado, bien lo dejaría estar, que fuese lo que tuviera que ser.

-¡Dime Andrew!- miré nervioso hacía el pasillo- tengo compañía y no puedo entretenerme- quise alentarlo a darse prisa y fuera al grano de una vez, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes a alguien aquí?- reía divertido- pensé que no querías mujeres en tu templo- dijo con ironía.

-Ahora es diferente- no pude evitar reconocerlo- ya te contaré- suspiré asintiendo, lo dejó estar porque le interesaría mas hablar de su problema.

-¡Esta bien, pero quiero todos los detalles!- le sonreí ¡Ni de coña le contaba todo! Pero el no tenía porque saberlo.

-Si, pero primero tu- suspiró de nuevo sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

-Me parece increíble- le entrecerré los ojos- pero me alegro por ti, ya me la presentaras o la conoceré en un rato… - no sé si sería una buena idea o pensaría lo mismo si supiera quien era, pero en fin.

-Pues cuéntame de lo tuyo- suspiró de nuevo estirándose sobre la encimera.

-¡Serena me ha dejado!… no creo que sea definitivo… creo que fui muy directo con ella… y como estoy casado… en fin tu ya sabes… no podía dejar que pensara que solo era sexo para mi…-¡Mierda mientras hablaba, solo podía recordar los gemidos de ambos cuando follaron en su consulta! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?- necesitaba enterarme bien de lo que iba a hacer respecto a Serena, en cierta forma me afectaba.

-Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para enamorarla-¡Me cago en…!- y necesito tu ayuda- ¿En serio?Esto no podía estar pasando, me pasé la mano por la cara, tenía que buscar la forma de decirle la verdad, aunque un poco maquillada…

-Andrew… verás hay algo que debo decirte y…- entonces todo se jodió.

-¡Oh Darien, me muero de hambre y huele tan bien!- ¡Mierda! Andrew miró hacia la puerta de la cocina esperando a la dueña de esa voz, seguro que se imaginaba quien era, por el sonido de sus pasos se acercaba por el pasillo y una vez que entró en la cocina, nos miró a los 2 asombrada, no salía de su estupor, venía tan solo con mi camisa puesta, se veía… Mmmmmm -¿Andrew, que haces aquí?- ¡Mierda me perdí de nuevo y no recordé a Andrew, el estaba en shock mirando alternadamente entre ambos.

-¿Qué demonios?- se levantó alterado, ahora se veía muy enojado y me miraba a mi directamente- ¿Te has acostado con ella?-¿En serio lo preguntaba? ¡Como si no fuera obvio!

-Si Andrew, verás ella y yo…- intenté explicarle la situación pero me interrumpió.

-¡Maldita sea Darien, te dije que estaba enamorado de ella y aun así!- iba a contestarle pero saltó Serena.

-¿Me puede explicar alguien que demonios pasa aquí?- gritó cabreada.

-Te lo diré yo- dijo Andrew- el es mi hermano- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándome directamente a mi.

-¿Tu sabías que tu hermano era mi psiquiatra?-me hice el loco lo mejor que pude y negué.

-¿Ella es la doctora de la que hablabas todo el rato?- le pregunté a mi hermano- ¡Dios Andrew ni siquiera lo sabía! - mentí descaradamente, él me miraba muy enojado.

-¿No lo sabias o no querías saberlo?- tal vez un poco de ambas pero ni de coña se lo decía.

-Me parece que lo estas tomando muy a pecho, ella y yo estamos…- entonces se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa perversa en su cara.

-¿Sabe de tu problema?- Serena pareció salir de su estupor entonces y lo miró muy enfadada.

-¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Ni de nadie! ¡Eso es privado Andrew!- dijo dándole una mirada que causaba miedo a Andrew y volviendo de nuevo para dentro ¡Dios esto se estaba saliendo de control! No quería que se enojara conmigo.

-¡Darien me esperaba esto de cualquiera menos de ti…!- me dijo Andrew una vez solos de nuevo.

-Andrew, Serena es mi novia- ahora si que abrió los ojos sorprendido, finalmente lo dije, directo y claro.

-¿Como? ¿Tu novia?- se puso muy inquieto- ¡Pero no puede ser, ella no puede tener relaciones, lo dijo y yo…! - se quedó un momento perdido en su mundo, decidí acercarme a consolarlo.

-Andrew de verdad, que no sabía que la chica de la que me hablabas era mi novia- suspiré- sé que tiene problemas con el sexo pero no me importa- me miró muy dolido.

-¿No te importa que la folle otro?- ¿que iba a decir? Decidí callarme, miré al suelo y le di espacio para tranquilizarse antes de hablar.

-Mira Andrew ¡lo siento vale!- intenté acercarme pero se alejó.

-¡No puedo creerlo Darien!- se quedó pensativo un momento, luego se volvió a mi de forma amenazante- ¡Pero solo te diré una cosa, no pienso renunciar a ella, que lo sepas!- lo dijo con determinación- sé que puedo ayudarla y hacerla feliz…

-¡Y crees que yo no…!- grité enojado.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que creas, solo te digo que te apartes de mi camino!- se veía muy enojado, nunca había visto a Andrew así- ¡haré que ame como yo a ella!

-Andrew- suspiré apretando el puente de mi nariz con los dedos- ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Estas casado por dios! Y según me has dicho Kath no quiere darte el divorcio- suspiró derrotado, supongo que no se había puesto a pensar en ello.

-¡Lo conseguiré!… ¡y cuando lo haga ella sera mía!… -iba hacia la puerta - tenía que hablar con el antes que se fuera así, al fin y al cabo era mi hermano.

-¡Andrew espera por favor…!- antes de poder alcanzarlo apareció Serena totalmente lista dirigiéndose a la puerta un poco molesta, ni si quiera comió nada, no podía dejar que se fuera así y asegurarme que estábamos bien.

-Serena…- ella me miró de una forma que no podía describir- ¿Estás bien nena?- suspiró.

-Si… -se quedó pensativa mientras la mirábamos ambos- solo necesito ir a mi casa, cambiarme y pensar…- no la veía bien, así que quise acompañarla.

-¡Esta bien, espera que te acompañe!- antes de poder volver a ponerme algo, ella levantó una mano para que parara.

-No hace falta, nos vemos después Darien, Andrew… - le di un beso que devolvió de forma rápida y se fue mirando de reojo a ambos, Andrew la miró hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

-¡Conseguiré que me ame… !- dijo y salió de allí corriendo sin darme tiempo a responder, suspiré frustrado ¡Maldita sea! Esperaba que todo estuviera bien con los 2.

-Hermano- apareció Seiya palmeando mi hombro- me parece que tengo que hablar seriamente con el- señaló la puerta ya cerrada.

-¿Porque?- me pareció algo raro que quisiera meterse en esto, al fin y al cabo se supone que es mi novia.

-¿En serio Darien?- rodé los ojos- ¡Tu hermano podría hablar mas de la cuenta- abrí los ojos sorprendido- y no queremos que nadie sepa del problema que llevó a Serena a su consulta!- lo entendía pero no creía que Andrew fuera capaz de hacer algo así ¿O no?

-¡Nunca haría eso, es una paciente!- dije sin estar muy convencido de ello, el rió.

-Si de verdad está enamorado- palmeó mi hombro- no podemos fiarnos…

El no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Serena si la amaba ¿Verdad? Sacudí la cabeza, no era posible… ¿O si? ¿Sería Andrew capaz de violar el código de privacidad entre medico/paciente con Serena? ¿Sería un problema para mi? ¿Para ella? ¿Para ambos? ¿Y Serena como tomará todo esto? ¡Joder!Miré a Seiya pidiendo respuestas… pero se veía tan perdido como yo…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especila a: Maryels, ELIZABETH2261 Y MAYILU por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo dada 8/10 días***

 ***MAYILU he intentado mandarte lo mensajes ptra vez pero por lo que se ve no llegan, quería saber sobre ese for del que me hablabas donde me encontraste, como va eso y donde es, para echarle un vistazo, espero puedas responderme***


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

SERENA

El hecho de coincidir con Andrew en la casa de Darien y enterarme que eran hermanos fue un gran shock para mi ¿Como era posible que me hubiese tirado a los 2 hermanos? No es que fuera algo nuevo para mi pero era demasiada casualidad…Me puse un poco nerviosa, ahora que Darien sabía lo mio con su hermano ¿Seguiría queriendo mantener el trato? ¿Lo cancelaría? Fui cobarde por una vez en mi vida y huí… al despedirse no me dio la impresión que no quisiera volver a verme… o eso parecía… la verdad no era muy buena para esto de las relaciones… ¡Mierda necesitaba a Mina urgentemente! Así que una vez en mi coche puse rumbo a su casa directamente, suspiré, aunque estuviera con Yaten… no me importaba… necesitaba desahogarme… y Andrew ya no era una opción…

Golpeé el volante con todas mis fuerzas de la frustración ¡Mierda! ¡Con lo grande que es la ciudad, acabo en la cama con 2 hermanos! ¡Y vaya hermanos! Me pregunto como sería que me follaran a la vez… ¡Mierda Serena! ¡Céntrate en otra cosa que no sea follar! Mientras conducía llamé a Mina para que se preparara para mi visita, no quería ver nada que no debiera y menos de Yaten… ¡Ugh! Solo pensarlo me daba repelús, era como un hermano para mi…así que prefiero no verlo en ciertas situaciones…

-¿Sere? ¿Qué coño? ¡Es muy temprano! ¿Porque llamas a esta hora?- suspiré.

-Necesito hablar algo importante contigo- miré el reloj- no tengo mucho tiempo, no he desayunado nada y necesito consejo.

-¡Esta bien! Supongo que debe ser importante para que me llames a esta hora, así que ven y prepararé algo rápido y me cuentas mientras desayunamos juntas- Mina era la mejor del mundo.

-¿Yaten esta ahí?- pude percibir una sonrisa a través de su voz.

-Si… ya sabes que vamos en serio… incluso hemos hablado de vivir juntos y…- empezó a contar muy contenta lo bien que estaban los 2, me alegraba por ella pero ahora mismo esto era lo último que necesitaba oír.

-Mina por favor- la interrumpí- ¿Podemos hablarlo en otra ocasión?- intenté tranquilizarme, lo que menos quería era enfadarla- ahora tengo unos problemas más importantes que necesitan de tu atención… ya después me contarás lo que quieras- guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo exasperante que eres a veces?-no pude evitar que una risa saliera de mis labios.

-Sé que lo soy, ahora vete preparando que ya mismo estoy allí.

-De acuerdo te dejo, nos vemos ahora- me colgó sin más, a los 5 minutos llegué a su edificio, entré y subí en el ascensor, al entrar había un chico muy guapo que me escaneo de arriba a abajo, rodé los ojos, ahora no necesitaba mas complicaciones… en otra ocasión quizá… ¡No Serena! Ahora no es momento de pensar en sexo… Me cogí la frente con la mano ¡Mierda, cuando me pongo nerviosa me entra más ganas de follar! ¡Mierda de adicción! Por suerte antes de poder tirarme encima del chico para follarlo, se abrió la puerta y salí corriendo como si me persiguiera el diablo hacía el piso de Mina.

Nada más abrirme la puerta entré y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, donde ya tenía el café y unas tostadas preparadas ¡Cosa que le agradecía en el alma! Tenía mucha hambre… Entonces recordé lo que había preparado Darien, todo tenía muy buena pinta pero tuve que irme… Me sentía fuera de lugar ¡Mierda! Mina se sentó frente a mi y me observaba expectante.

-Mina… lo primero… - miré a su habitación- ¿Yaten no estará escuchando, verdad?- rodó los ojos.

-Esta dormido, así que cuenta- asentí.

-Darien y yo hemos llegado a una especie de trato… por el que seremos novios- dije de corrido, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- se veía en shock- ¿Novios has dicho?.

-Si… pero no es algo real- me alzó una ceja, yo no paraba de mirar hacía su habitación, temiendo que apareciera Yaten…no quería que nadie más que Mina lo supiera, no era seguro que lo supiera nadie más, además ese fue el trato con Seiya - podemos hacer lo que queramos… no es como lo tuyo con Yaten… - seguía con esa mirada acusatoria -llegamos a un acuerdo… seríamos novios de cara al público … seguiremos follando como hasta ahora y si nos apetece hacerlo con alguien más… -alcé los hombros, dando a entender lo que quería, ella solo suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

-Sere, te quiero, pero es hora que sientes cabeza de verdad…- negué con la cabeza y la interrumpí.

-¡Mina ya sabes que no puedo tener una relación normal! - ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no lo intentas lo suficiente- se quedó pensativa un momento- esto no me gusta Sere, deberías dejarlo y buscar a alguien de verdad… tal vez con Darien podrías tenerlo sin necesidad de aparentar- ¿Como si el quisiera una relación? Estaba convencida que era como yo…Suspiré, miré a Mina que esperaba expectante mi respuesta…ahora venía lo mejor.

-No sé si seguirá o no… creo que si… pero es tan raro… - me miró extrañada.

-¿Porque sería eso?- decidí decirlo de golpe y no andarme más por las ramas.

-Andrew es su hermano- abrió los ojos mas que sorprendida, estaba segura que esa misma cara fue la que puse yo al enterarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Pero el no es Chiba?- asentí.

-Son hermanastros… supongo que por eso no tiene el mismo apellido… Luna nos contó del hijo de Artemis cuando se casó con el… lo que no sabía es que era mi psiquiatra- me pasé la mano por la cara con exasperación.

-Bueno no es tan malo- la miré con la ceja alzada- ¿Qué? No es la primera vez que te lo montas con 2 e incluso 3 hermanos- rodé los ojos ¡Como si fuera lo mismo!

-Si, pero Darien es un personaje público… tiene una imagen que mantener y si Andrew… - ella se acercó, cogió mis manos y me hizo mirarla a la cara.

-Sere, habla con él… es lo mejor- ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

\- Tal vez, pero por como se comportó… - me interrumpió.

\- ¿Lo hiciste otra vez?- la miré como si estuviera loca ¿No pensaría que..?

-¿Qué iba a hacer? Me fui por patas de allí… me quedé en shock… y Darien… - todavía pensaba que el sabía algo.

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-Creo que lo sabía… no estoy segura si fue antes… o después de follar, pero seguro que lo sabía.

-¿Estás segura? - no se veía muy convencida y la verdad que yo tampoco- Sería algo demasiado retorcido ¿No crees?

-Puede ser… pero en su cara pude ver algo…que no me olía a limpio en todo esto…

-Sere, tu crees ver siempre algo- rodé los ojos- de todas maneras ¿Te gusta ese trato?- sonreí, no solo me gustaba… ¡Lo amaba! Era perfecto para mi, así mis padres dejarían de agobiarme con el asunto de los novios…¡Si, perfecto!

-Mina, es el primer hombre que encuentro que me sigue el ritmo…le gusta jugar como a mi y nos compenetramos también fuera de la cama…¡Es perfecto y eso me encanta!- suspiré- pero a la vez pienso que es falso y que no puede durar mucho…- suspiró y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Sere, eres demasiado negativa contigo misma…¿No has pensado que tal vez Darien sería la respuesta a tus plegarias?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No lo creo… es verdad que conectamos pero…

-¡Sere por favor! ¿No lo ves? ¡Sois iguales, tal para cual! - me entrecerró los ojos-¡Piénsalo, tu misma has dicho que es perfecto!- me señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria- Yo creo que temes verlo por miedo a comprometerte en una relación de verdad- abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Como crees? - negué moviendo la cabeza a los lados- Sabes que lo he intentado pero nunca funciona- resopló.

-Si, porque solo eliges imbéciles- la miré enojada.

-¿Porque lo dices? - rodó los ojos, me imaginaba cual de ellos era el imbécil mayor.

-¿En serio Sere? Solo piensa en ellos- es verdad que lo eran… pero no es algo que quisiera reconocer ahora mismo…No sé si lo hacía sin darme cuenta o de forma intencionada… así que solo negaba hasta que ella lo sacó a colación- sobre todo el mayor de ellos Diamante- resoplé ¡Mierda en esto no podía quitarle la razón! Todavía no sé como acabé saliendo con él.

-Solo fueron unas pocas citas… no puede llamarse noviazgo para nada…- intenté justificarme, pero como siempre Mina sabía como atacar.

-No es lo que el dice por ahí- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito idiota mentiroso!- ¿Sabes que anda diciendo que os estáis tomando un tiempo pero os casaréis?

-Si algo he oído… ya hablé con el, le expliqué que no había nada y el pareció entender…- ella negó.

-No lo creo- resoplé echando la cabeza hacía atrás- pero ahora que serás la novia del Senador- volví la vista a ella que rió de forma perversa, pensándolo bien tenía razón, eso le bajaría los humos al idiota.

-Si - reímos juntas- solo espero que Darien no cambie de idea por lo de Andrew… aunque si tengo razón y ya lo sabía… no debería…- la miré fijamente- ¿No crees?

-No lo creo… ya sabes lo que pienso…creo que Darien sería ideal para ti… pero si te sientes mas segura con esta farsa allá tu… pero con el tiempo me darás la razón- reí negando.

-No lo creo, pero bueno…- decidí mirarlo por lo positivo, ahora mismo era mío o eso esperaba- disfrutaré lo que dure… además Seiya viene en el lote- abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿A Darien no le importa?- la miré con la ceja alzada y negué- la verdad me sorprende.

-No tiene porque, ya te dije que nos lo montamos los 3…es igual o más pervertido que yo- sonreí lamiéndome los labios recordando lo pervertido que era…Y como siempre me perdí…

-¡Serena! - gritó Mina para sacarme de mi burbuja- deberías apresurarte- señaló el reloj ¡Mierda ya llegaba tarde! Me levanté toda apresurada.

-¿Yaten no trabaja ahora?- negó.

-Pidió la mañana libre para estar conmigo- me guiñó- ya sabes anoche salimos y… -rodé los ojos.

-Si lo sé, por cierto esta noche iré al club- le entrecerré los ojos- No lleves a Yaten hoy- negó- bien ahora si me voy, le diré a los chicos de vernos allí… si quieren claro- esperaba que si.

-¿No te basta con ellos?- su pregunta me descolocó pero respondí lo mas sincera que pude.

-Si… pero me gusta jugar… ya sabes… ver la nueva mercancía y todo eso… tal vez juguemos más… - le guiñé y me fui, su cara denotaba extrañeza, supongo que no se hacía a la idea de nuestra relación ¿Y quien lo haría? ¡Si no lo entendía ni yo! Ahora a desconectar y trabajar…

Al llegar a mi oficina me esperaba Diamante en la puerta ¡Maldita sea! Para un día que llego tarde…

-¡Llegas tarde! - suspiré- ¿Dónde estabas?- lo miré muy mal.

-Me entretuve un poco, no creo que sea delito llegar un día 15 minutos tarde- seguía mirándome muy enojado.

-Tendrás que recuperarlos después…- iba a replicarle cuando volvió a hablar.

-Necesito que vengas este fin de semana conmigo a una convención- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué exactamente debería estar yo ahí?- me crucé de brazos esperando expectante su respuesta.

-Pues para aprender algo más… es sobre las nuevas técnicas que hay para operar sin abrir, ya sabes para realizar los cateterismos y todo eso… - me hacía gracia que se hiciera el que sabe conmigo ¡Idiota si no sabía nada! ¿Que coño pintaba en una convención de médicos? Y lo más importante ¿porque conmigo?

-Le diré a Yaten e iremos juntos- negó.

-No, solo tengo invitación para 2 e iremos nosotros- le entrecerré los ojos ¿En serio? ¿Pensaba que era tan tonta?

-¿No será una encerrona, verdad?- rió nervioso negando con la cabeza.

-Te juro que no…- levantó las manos al aire en señal de inocencia… no le creía nada… sonreí de forma perversa… se la devolvería muy bien…

-De acuerdo, iré contigo ¿Dónde es?- se quedó unos segundos sorprendido, unos segundos después se recompuso y contestó- Será en Nueva York - asentí.

-¿Cuándo salimos?- le pregunté con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

\- El viernes por la tarde, a las 20.00- se veía asombrado, seguro que pensaba que le diría que no…se veía muy sonriente ¡Idiota! ¡Si supiera! Al ver que no hacía ningún atisbo de irse, lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bien, pues si no tienes nada más que decir…- le hice señas con la cabeza hacía la puerta, invitándolo a salir de forma educada- voy a empezar con mi trabajo- el asintió, pero siguió sin moverse, pasé por su lado para entrar dentro pero me detuvo del brazo.

-¡Lo pasaremos bien! – me guiñó el ojo y se fue, me quedé mirando como se alejaba con cara de ¡What! ¡Desde luego Mina tenía razón, era el mayor imbécil de todos!

-¡Serena!- me llamó Molly sacándome así de mi mundo.

-¡Dime Molly, Buenos días ante todo!- nos reímos ambas.

-¡Si Buenos días Serena!- volvió a su tono serio- Tenemos una urgencia en quirófano y te necesitan cuanto antes.

-Bien, dejo mis cosas y ya voy, avísales.

-Enseguida- entré, dejé todas mis cosas y fui lo mas rápido hacia el quirófano, mientras me preparaba me informaron del caso ¡Bien tenia un reto! El paciente tenía una vena reventada cerca de los pulmones, era muy delicado y complicado a partes iguales, justo lo que necesitaba para desconectar de todo.

Así me enfrasqué en una operación de 2 horas, todo salió perfecto, una vez que salí me dirigí a hacer mis rondas, rellené algunos papeles y cuando llegó la hora de comer, fui a buscar a Yaten para que me hiciera compañía, ya debería estar aquí… pero no me esperaba para nada a quién me encontré por el camino ¿Qué coño hacia aquí? Me pasé la palma de las manos por la cara de frustración ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! No me apetecía hablar en estos momentos, así que me dí la vuelta para irme antes de que me viera, pero no tuve tanta la suerte.

-¡Serena, espera!- paré resoplando, mientras escuchaba como se acercaba- ¡Tenemos que hablar!- ¡Mierda! Tranquila Serena… solo recuerda que estás en el trabajo… permanece en un sitio público y no habrá problemas Serena…O eso esperaba…

DARIEN

Después de irse Serena, Seiya y yo nos quedamos conversando de varios asuntos que teníamos para hoy, solo necesitaba hacer un alto para ver a Serena, no me había gustado la forma en que se había ido y necesitaba asegurarme que estábamos bien… que lo nuestro seguía igual… no dijo nada pero la vi muy distante cuando se fue… Aunque supongo que era normal…

-Darien, estas muy distraído hoy- acusó Seiya- sé que Serena es un bombom, pero debemos centrarnos en el trabajo ahora- me guiñó el ojo- ya arreglaremos eso.

-Si… sólo espero poder arreglarlo con Andrew… - suspiré, esperaba que se le pasara el enfado conmigo- mal que mal es mi hermano- Seiya asintió.

-Lo que me preocupa a mi- me señaló con el dedo para enfatizar lo que iba a decir- no es que te deje de hablar- lo miré otra vez mal, ya le había dicho de muchas formas que el no sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Serena…

-Seiya, ya te he dicho que Andrew nunca le haría eso a Serena… mas bien lo haría conmigo… pero por suerte, no sabe nada de mi que resulte peligroso - suspiró.

-Pero puede usar lo de Serena para hacerlo- negué.

-Está enamorado- abrió los ojos sorprendido- así que no lo creo- se levantó de la silla como fuera de sí, dando vueltas alrededor.

-¿Enamorado? ¡Pero si está casado!- alcé los hombros, ahora venía lo bueno.

-Lo mismo le dije yo, pero ya sabes…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Esto puede ser peor de lo que pensamos!- resoplé.

-¿Porque no lo dejamos ya? - me entrecerró los ojos- No me siento cómodo con esto- me levanté para salir ya al trabajo, el me siguió y por suerte cuando se dirigió a mi cambió de tema. La verdad, esperaba arreglar las cosas sin que se saliesen de control.

-¿Vas a ir al hospital?- suspiré, es lo que mas deseaba pero antes tenía que trabajar.

-Si, iré a la hora del almuerzo, así comeremos juntos y aprovecharé de hablar- asintió.

-Aunque me encantaría- reí- no podré ir con vosotros, pero es bueno que os vayan viendo juntos- me guiñó un ojo- si puedes dale un beso de mi parte- asentí riendo.

-¡Lo haré!… aunque no creo que le haga mucha gracia que lo haga allí- el tosió y se rió de más, le entrecerré los ojos ¿Que me ocultaba? ¿Sería posible que..? - ¿Cuando hablaste con ella vosotros..?- asintió antes de terminar mi frase ¡Joder! Me puse duro solo de imaginarme a Serena desnuda sobre su escritorio, mientras me la follaba sin parar…

-¡Joder! ¿En su oficina?- volvió a asentir con esa sonrisa tan típica de él.

-Si… y fue increíble…- lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera y me fuera directo a buscarla.

-¡Mierda Seiya, no me lo detalles!- tosí enderezándome, luego intentaría hacerlo yo también, el rió dándome unos golpes en el hombro.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te deseo suerte!- miró el reloj- debemos irnos ya, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Salimos directo a las oficinas, tenía varias reuniones y todas allí ¡Bien no me resultaría muy difícil, escaparme para ir en busca de Serena para el almuerzo… así hablaríamos del tema de Andrew, mantendría mi versión que no lo supe hasta después, no quería que se enfadara por eso, luego comeríamos juntos y así me aseguraría que todo estaba bien…Si era un buen plan, solo esperaba que saliera como quería… y si conseguía un buen polvo en su oficina…Sonreí pensando en lo que le haría…

-¡Darien!- Pero como mi suerte es escasa cuando quiere, antes de entrar al edificio me encontré una desagradable sorpresa ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué haces aquí Karmesite?- miré alrededor, no quería que la prensa sensacionalista me pillara con esta mujer.

-Quería verte- rodó los ojos- la otra vez no pudimos hablar y… - me cogí el puente de las nariz con los dedos, suspiré profundo tratando de tranquilizarme y la interrumpí.

-No es buena idea que andes acosándome… mi novia podría enfadarse-me entrecerró los ojos.

-No me creo lo de la novia- la miré con la ceja alzada- yo sé que todavía queda algo entre nosotros y…-¿Que? Esta mujer estaba definitivamente loca. Darien cálmate, estamos en la calle, alguien podría verte ¿Donde coño estaba Seiya cuando lo necesitaba? ¡Ah si, en una reunión muy lejos de aquí, donde me gustaría estar a mi!

-No quiero ser grosero, pero no hay nada entre nosotros…lo dejé bastante claro al dejarte- al ver su mirada altiva de no creerme nada, lo solté sin pensar - amo a Serena – se quedó en shock- y no te quiero cerca de ninguno de los 2- abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándome fijamente.

-¿Has dicho que la amas?- suspiré ¿En serio?

-Si – lo dije tan convencido que hasta yo me lo creí… ¿Podría ser posible? ¡No, claro que no …! No estaba hecho para una relación…aunque Serena tampoco y nos compenetrábamos muy bien en todos los sentidos …

-¡No te creo!- gritó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. No pude reprimir lo que salió de mi boca, solo pude controlar el volumen.

-¡Me vale una mierda lo que creas! ¡Vete y no me molestes más!

-Me iré por ahora-me señaló con el dedo- pero te aseguro que moveré cielo y tierra para averiguar la verdad de los 2- ¿Pero que coño? ¿No tenía bastante con Andrew y ahora…? No esperó respuesta y sin más se fue ¡Maldita zorra resentida! No me había dado problemas hasta ahora y todo porque tenia novia ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que informar a Seiya para que la tuviera controlada. No me fiaba de ella… Era periodista y podría meter las narices donde no la llaman.

Mientras llegaba a mi oficina le mandé un mensaje a Seiya para avisarle sobre Karmesite, ahora mismo se encontraba en una reunión y no quería interrumpirlo, ya lo vería después cuando terminara, suspiré pasando las manos por mi cabello ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con Andrew ahora Karmesite! Esperaba que entre Seiya y yo lo solucionáramos.

Una vez llegué a mi oficina, me metí de lleno en mi trabajo, la mañana pasó muy rápida, cuando iba saliendo de la última reunión ya era la hora de comer, sonreí, hora de verla…fui a mi coche y puse rumbo al hospital, esperaba que Serena no se molestara.

Cuando llegué fui directo a su oficina a preguntar a su asistente por ella.

-¡Buenos días Molly!- se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz.

-¡Buenos días señor Chiba!- me contestó nerviosa.

-Quería saber si Serena esta libre para comer juntos- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pues.. la verdad.. ella se fue ya a comer hace rato… esta en la cafetería… y…-no escuché más y me fui en su busca, por el camino me encontré con el idiota ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Definitivamente no era mi día.

-Hola Senador ¿Que hace por aquí?- se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz ¡Maldito! Si no fuera por mi cargo le metería un buen derechazo en la nariz! ¡Tranquilo Darien, cálmate! Sonreí, ésta se la devolvería con gusto.

-He venido a ver a mi novia- dije muy pagado de mi mismo, a el se le abrieron los ojos como platos y durante unos largos segundos se quedó ensimismado, luego su mirada se tornó hosca y me sonrió con malicia.

-Supongo que su novia es la Doctora Tsukino- asentí sonriendo.

-Si- se cogió la barbilla y quedó pensativo antes de hablar ¡Raro!

-Espero que no te moleste- hizo una breve pausa- que este fin de semana estaremos juntos en Nueva York - dijo la última palabra con segundas ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Quería retarme?- para una convención- debió ver mi desconcierto y se regodeó en el- ¿No te lo dijo? ¡Que raro! Hace tiempo que lo teníamos planeado…- suponía que Serena se olvidó…no llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos…Puse mi mejor cara de poker para responderle.

-Si… supongo que debió hacerlo y no lo recuerdo- tosí para recomponerme- como es todo tan reciente…- ¡Eso es Chiba, haz tu mejor papel!

-Si… tienes razón…puede que no dure… todavía recuerdo nuestra relación como si fuera ayer… - se quedó pensativo relamiendo sus labios, tuve que cerrar mis puños y sacar fuerzas de no sé dónde para no romperle la nariz- si fue un buen tiempo- me guiñó el ojo- supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero- ¡Mierda! ¡Sal de aquí Darien porque al final se la rompes!

-Prefiero no contestar a eso, si me permite voy en su busca- me alejé un poco pero antes de hacerlo volvió a reír y hablar con malicia.

-Esta muy entretenida con otro- dijo la palabra con retintín- la encontraras en la cafetería- no me volví ni contesté ¿Para qué? Seguro que estaba regodeándose en mi malestar… Fui directo a la cafetería, nada mas llegar la vi y estaba con… ¡Mierda! Parecía incómoda y no dudé en acercarme a ellos.

-¡Hola cariño!- ella alzó la vista y al verme suspiró aliviada, le di un beso y me volví a Andrew que me miraba como si quisiera matarme ¿En serio? ¿Que edad teníamos? ¡Como si fuésemos niños!- Andrew.

-Darien…- contestó muy seco.

-Andrew, me alegro de verte, tenemos que hablar… ya que esta mañana no me dejaste… y debemos aclarar ciertas cosas…- miré de reojo a Serena, ella solo suspiró.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo Darien- ¡Mierda! Esas palabras no me gustaban nada… Esperaba que no cambiara de idea con lo nuestro por mi hermano…Andrew se levantó y se dirigió a Serena antes de irse.

-¡Podéis hacerlo ahora… yo mejor me voy! Ya sabes lo que siento… ahora solo depende de ti el aceptarme o no- ella suspiró de nuevo.

-Andrew ya te lo he explicado mil veces… -la interrumpí.

-Andrew deberías dejar de acosar a mi novia- el me miró enfadado, gruñó por lo bajo y se fue.

-Deberías ir con el- me dijo Serena- esta dolido por esto- nos señaló a ambos.

-Serena primero necesito saber que estamos bien-ella me miró entre extrañada y asombrada - ¿Porque lo estamos verdad?

-Por mi no tengo ningún problema- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Tu? ¿Ya sabías lo nuestro?- señaló la puerta por la que Andrew había salido- ¿Y no te importa?

-Primero que nada me enteré esta mañana, cuando el lo dijo- era el mentiroso mas grande del mundo- y respecto a lo otro… No…No me importa… lo que si voy a pedirte es que no vuelvas a tener nada con el- ella asintió bajando la vista hacia su plato, cosa que me hizo sentir mal ¿La habría ofendido? Pero es que cada vez que recuerdo sus gemidos…

-Tranquilo, ya lo había dejado con él antes de empezar nuestro trato…- por lo menos fue sincera- pero es muy insistente…- me miró fijamente- deberías hablar tu con el antes de que haga una tontería- seguro que hablaba del divorcio.

-¿Te ha contado lo del divorcio?- asintió.

-Tu hermano tiene unas expectativas conmigo que nunca se cumplirán…No estoy hecha para una vida familiar normal- me sonrió- aunque supongo que ya debes saberlo.

-Si- le sonreí, le pasé el brazo por el hombro y la besé- creo que en eso somos almas gemelas- me devolvió el beso para después empezar a reír.

-¿Has terminado?- miré el plato encima de la mesa.

-Si ¿porque?- me preguntó mirándome extrañada, me acerqué a su oído- quiero una sesión especial en tu oficina- su sonrisa y mirada se volvió lasciva al igual que debería ser la mía ¡Joder como me encendía esta mujer!

-Si…- se relamió los labios- podemos hacer algo- miro su reloj- todavía me queda tiempo de mi almuerzo- la besé de nuevo… ya comería después… ahora solo pensaba en comerla a ella.

-¡Pues vamos!- dejé dinero en la mesa, la cogí de la mano y la arrastré hacía su oficina.

-¡Darien para!- reía sin parar- ¡Vas a tirarme al suelo!

-¡Estoy impaciente por llegar!- le alcé ambas cejas- ¡Y comer algo para entrar en calor!- rió de nuevo.

-¡Estas loco! Pero me gusta…- llegamos a su oficina, le dio ordenes a Molly que no nos molestaran, al ver su sonrojo supe que entendió lo que íbamos a hacer, pero me importaba poco, una vez dentro le subí acariciando sus piernas su falda hasta su cintura, la cogí del trasero alzándola enrollando sus piernas en mis caderas y la llevé al escritorio… siempre había fantaseado con esto… y nunca lo había hecho por el simple hecho que no quería mezclar mi vida personal con mi trabajo, pero ahora con Serena… pensaba experimentar todo lo que pudiera…Y viendo lo receptiva que era… lo disfrutaríamos mucho…Ella al ver mis intenciones se despegó de mi antes de alcanzar mi objetivo.

-¡Espera! Debo quitar los informes de mis pacientes- me guiñó- no queremos que nos molesten- la dejé recoger todo, cuando terminó la volví a coger como antes y la puse sobre el escritorio, fui lamiendo y besando desde su cuello hacía sus pechos, donde abrí la camisa y los saqué de su sujetador de encaje…me dediqué a morder y lamer todo a mi alcance, deteniéndome mas en sus pezones, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, bajé mi mano hacía su coño, estaba húmeda…muy húmeda y preparada para mi… mmmm…seguí bajando hacía él , ella me miraba expectante, la olí mientras nuestras miradas seguían conectadas, pude ver la lujuria a través de sus ojos, tras lo cual le pasé la lengua y bebí todos sus jugos, mantuvimos nuestras miradas conectadas en todo momento… la vista de ella en puro éxtasis de placer, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones… ¡Joder era muy caliente! Quería penetrarla con mis dedos así que…

-¡Chupa Serena!- los acerqué a su boca y ella lo hizo, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, como si estuviera lamiendo mi polla y eso me encendió como nunca antes… Una vez bien lubricados la penetré con ellos, mientras seguía con mis lamidas, nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas en todo momento…¡Tenía una vista magnífica! Hasta que alcanzó su orgasmo echando la cabeza para atrás, rompiendo así nuestra conexión, no dejé de lamer hasta que bebí la última gota de ella…

-¡Joder Darien!- en su mirada vi perfectamente sus intenciones- Ahora supongo que me toca a mi- iba a incorporarse pero la detuve, ella me miró extrañada.

-Quiero follarte así… ahora…- sonrió.

-De acuerdo… solo cambiaré de postura- le alcé una ceja- me apetece por detrás- me guiñó el ojo, cuando se bajó del escritorio la abracé de espaldas antes de colocarla, mordisqueando su cuello, pellizcando sus pezones…- ¡Darien por favor!

-De acuerdo nena- de todas maneras ya no podía aguantar, la recosté en el escritorio, saqué mi erección y la penetré de golpe, ella soltó un gemido demasiado alto, solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie fuera escuchando, usé 2 de mis dedos para penetrarla por detrás, acompasando el ritmo de ambos, por sus gemidos sabía que iba bien, ella se mantuvo estirada y agarrándose con sus manos al tope del escritorio, sus pechos se rozaban en éste con mis embestidas… solo su perfecta visión me hizo acelerar más y llegar a un orgasmo increíble, después del cual me recosté sobre ella sin hacer ningún tipo de presión…

-Eso… ha sido…

-¡Fantástico! - le besé en la mejilla- pero ahora será mejor que nos separemos y adecentemos un poco- volví a besarla y me quité de encima- ¡Esto se está volviendo una costumbre!- reí.

-¿No te ha parecido excitante?- sonrió.

-Si… pero te olvidas del detalle más importante de todos… - la miré como si no entendiera lo que decía, me entrecerró los ojos- ¡Estoy en el hospital!- dijo fingiendo enojo, se acercó a mi dándome con el dedo en el pecho- ¡Espero que no te acostumbres a este tipo de visitas!- pretendía estar enojada, pero se podía ver perfectamente que no lo estaba, le cogí el dedo con el que me estaba dando en el pecho y me lo metí en la boca chupándolo con intensidad…-¡Darien, por favor no empieces algo que no podemos acabar!- le alcé ambas cejas.

-¿Quién dice que no podemos?- negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo mucho que hacer, además tengo una operación programada para dentro de nada- me entrecerró los ojos- ¡Voy a tener que prohibiros el paso aquí!- alcé las manos.

-Siempre puedo decir que vengo a ver a mi madre- reímos.

-Si, se me olvida que tienes recursos… -cuando terminó de vestirse la cogí de la cintura pegándola a mi todo lo que podía…iba a besarla cuando pareció recordar algo y me sonrió antes de hablar - ¿Tienes libre el fin de semana?- la miré alzando una ceja.

-No estoy seguro… ¿Porque?- ella se apretó a mi de la cintura y me besó antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Tengo que ir a Nueva York y me gustaría que me acompañaras- entonces recordé al imbécil y sonreí para mis adentros… si, esto iba a ser divertido… Se hizo el listo conmigo y se la devolvería…Hablaría con Seiya y si hubiese algo lo pospondría… pero la cara del idiota cuando me vea allí no me la pierdo por nada.

-Liberaré mi agenda para el fin de semana- la besé de nuevo, nos perdimos en el beso hasta que escuchamos un portazo ¿Quien coño..? Nos volvimos hacía la puerta para encontrarnos de nuevo a Andrew, estaba allí de pie mirándonos bastante cabreado, noté que Serena quería alejarse pero no la dejé.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido…-¿Qué? ¿Eso explicaba su comportamiento? No me parecían formas de entrar a ningún lado, pero respiré, me tranquilicé y lo abordé, era ahora o nunca.

-Andrew, tenemos que hablar y ahora- asintió resoplando ¡Bien! Me dirigí a Serena dándole un ligero beso en los labios- me voy querida, nos veremos en la noche y hablamos mas tranquilos- volvimos a darnos un beso, en el que le di un ligero muerdo.

-¡Darien!- me dio un pequeño empujón hacía la puerta y salí con Andrew detrás de mi bastante cabizbajo. En el fondo me daba un poco de pena pero… No pensaba renunciar a Serena por nadie…

Yo estaba más que contento que lo mío con Serena seguía en pie, así que ahora me tocaba arreglar todo con mi hermano, no se veía muy por la labor, salimos en un incómodo silencio hacía un restaurante que había frente al hospital, no quería arriesgarme a que mi madre nos viera, una vez nos sentamos y pedimos empecé la conversación.

-Andrew lo de Serena…- nada mas pronunciar el nombre de Serena se exaltó.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? - alzó un poco la voz, al ver la reacción del resto de clientes tosió y siguió hablando más bajo- ¡Joder Darien! Te hablé de ella, te dije que estaba enamorado y tu…- lo interrumpí ahora yo.

-Andrew, a Serena la conocía de antes- le mentí, ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre- no sabía que tu doctora era mi Serena- enfaticé en el mi, en cierto modo era verdad, lo supe después de probarla, ahora que lo he hecho… no pienso dejarla por nada ni por nadie- tampoco ella sabía que eramos hermanos, está bastante descolocada- lo miré fijamente- por eso te pido que recapacites Andrew, sé lo has tenido con ella y no me importa… solo dejalo como una aventura y sigue con Kath…- en ese momento dio un golpe en la mesa llamando la atención de todos en el restaurante.

-¡Por dios Andrew contrólate!… ¡Pueden llamar a la prensa!…- me miró fúrico pero controló su tono esta vez.

-¡Eso es lo único que te importa… pero no lo dejaré!- suspiró- Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento así- me miró a los ojos y vi un gran dolor en el ¡Mierda me sentía culpable! ¡Pero no era mi culpa! Aunque no estuviera conmigo… No estaría con el…- sé que estáis juntos… pero es de poco tiempo… puede que no dure y yo…-¡Mierda! Tenía que quitarle las esperanzas, aunque eso le partiera el corazón.

-Andrew… aparte que estemos o no juntos… ella ya te dijo que no quería nada contigo ¿No te dice eso algo?- me miró enojado ahora.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me dice? - asentí- que aquí hay gato encerrado y voy a averiguar que es… ¿Porque de un momento a otro ella quiere una relacion cuando dijo no quererlas?- su mirada me penetraba en lo mas hondo, intentaba llegar a mi alma y leerme, pero con el pasar de los años había aprendido a esconderlo muy bien… donde nadie pueda llegar… tragué el nudo de la garganta antes de contestar ¡Vamos Darien, mientras más tardes más va a sospechar!

-No te creas que no me costó, pero me dio la oportunidad y…- me interrumpió señalándome con el dedo, me miraba como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro.

-¡Lo sabía, algo debía haber! ¡Era imposible que me dijera a mi una cosa y luego a ti otra!- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Es todo un teatro para ganar votos Darien?- tragué grueso otra vez ¡Mierda de Andrew! Era demasiado intuitivo… Supongo que en su trabajo debía serlo…Suspiré cansado, iba a responder pero no me dejó y volvió a la carga- Te conozco Darien, aunque no sé que es, sé que me escondes algo en todo esto, así que dime ¿Es eso verdad?- me miró de nuevo fijamente intentando ver a través de mi, y mi reacción fue la peor posible, aparté la mirada- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que solo estabas con Serena por dar mejor imagen a tu puesto de Senador y no por amor como haces creer!- dijo mas alto de la cuenta, cuando lo miré para responder lo vi mirando por detrás mía muy sonriente, pero no le di importancia hasta que…

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso verdad Darien?- ¡Mierda, no quería volverme hacía la voz! Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, tragué otra vez el nudo en mi garganta, miré a Andrew que solo seguía sonriendo mirándonos a ambos ¿Lo habría dicho a propósito o había sido casualidad? Por su mirada pensaba que había sido a propósito ¡Maldita sea! ¡A ver como salía de esta!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les hay gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a: yssareyes48, Karmina, ELIZABETH2261 y Yaanin por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas, se lo agradezco de corazón!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme( por , la aplicación me da muchos fallos para mandar y que me lleguen)**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

SERENA

Después de irse Darien, tuve que irme a quirófano, Yaten me estaba esperando para entrar juntos, como siempre… Teníamos una cirugía algo complicada y tardaríamos un rato, mi amigo nada más verme ya me dio esa mirada que yo conocía muy bien… Había algo que quería decirme ¿Que sería? Solo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con Andrew o Darien…Aunque seguro que el chisme ya se ha esparcido por todo el hospital y pronto hasta Luna vendría a reclamarme por no decirle…

-¿No me esperaste hoy para comer juntos?- resoplé recordando el porqué…

-Me surgió algo que no pude posponer- el me sonrió, en esa sonrisa se escondían muchas cosas que no estaba segura de querer saber…

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con 2 hermanos?- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Desde cuando Yaten se metía en mi vida así? Supongo que el hecho de andar con Mina se le esta pegando algo…Inspiré hondo para calmarme antes de responder, no quería perder los nervios antes de entrar a operar…

-Pues si… pero nada importante- dije quitándole importancia, el me alzó una ceja con cara de no creerse nada.

-¿En serio?- se cogió la barbilla- Pues dejame decirte que según la gente- hizo comillas con las manos- que te vio – me dio una sonrisa perversa, algo inusual en Yaten… ¡Desde luego que era verdad eso de que todo lo malo se pega! Y Yaten era una prueba de ello- se os veía muy enamorados…aunque nadie sabía especificar con cual… - dijo divertido y lo miré enojada.

-¡Maldita sea, estoy con Darien! -Yaten abrió los ojos sorprendido, supongo que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte…Yo misma me sorprendía, pero me exasperaba que cuchichearan de mi a mis espaldas y más sin saber nada… - El solo era su hermano…teníamos unas cosas que hablar…-¡Ni loca le decía que! Asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Qué se supone que debes hablar con tu cuñado?- dijo de forma bastante sarcástica y lo encaré muy enojada ¿Que se creía? ¿Mi padre?

-Yaten…- me cogí el puente de la nariz con los dedos tratando de tranquilizarme- será mejor que dejes de indagar en ciertas cosas…- resopló.

-¡Esta bien! Solo decía… - se calló, pero en su mirada veía algo raro ¿Podía ser que supiera lo mío con Andrew? ¡Mierda! ¡Iba a matar a Mina! Seguramente lo sabía, la cuestión es ¿Se enteró de forma directa o indirecta? Ya lo hablaría con Mina…

-¿Seguro que es solo eso?- le entrecerré los ojos, el solo negó riendo y entró al quirófano sin decir más ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora estaba 100% segura que lo sabía…Inspiré y suspiré varias veces tratando de calmarme…¡Serena, ahora centrate en la operación! Ya después veremos que hacer con Mina y su bocota…Si…

Una vez entré, nos enfrascamos en la complicada operación como siempre, terminamos al cabo de 2 horas… por suerte todo había salido bien, no habíamos tenido ninguna complicación…Así que mientras nos aseábamos y quitábamos todo para volver de nuevo a nuestras rondas,volví a sacar el tema de antes… de todas formas no había nadie más aquí…¡Era ahora o nunca!

-¿Mina te ha dicho algo de Andrew?- el pareció sorprenderse y me miró muy nervioso.

-Bueno… puede que escuchara una conversación…- se sonrojó bastante ¿Qué demonios? ¿Había escuchado a Mina hablar de Andrew o conmigo hablando de él? Entonces recordé nuestra conversación con él "durmiendo" ¡Joder! Necesitaba asegurarme que no había escuchado nada de Darien o nuestro trato…

-Yaten por favor- me acerqué a el- sé sincero conmigo y dime que es exactamente lo que has oído- resopló mirando al techo para luego volverse a mi, se notaba que estaba algo avergonzado y no era para menos ¡Nunca pensé que Yaten fuera tan chismoso!

-¡Joder Sere, lo siento! - se revolvió el cabello- Fue sin querer… estabais en la cocina… yo salí al baño y escuché que habíais… ya sabes- se sonrojó de nuevo, lo miré fijamente evaluando si no había nada más… Parecía que no, entonces… ¿Solo era eso? Suspiré de alivio, hubiera sido peor que supiera de mi problema o mi trato con Darien…Ahora me tocaba salir de esta…

-Bueno… pues si… pero fue hace tiempo… solo fueron encuentros esporádicos- me acerqué a su oído- está casado- el me miró asombrado.

-¿Lo sabías?- ¿Qué le decía? Aunque al principio no, después de saberlo no fue ningún impedimento…

-La verdad, la primera vez no… el resto solo ocurrieron sin planearlo- en cierto modo no mentía… o por lo menos no del todo.

-Pero ¿No te parece raro empezar una relación con un hermano habiendo tenido sexo con el otro?- rodé los ojos ¿Eso era raro para él? ¡Si supiera las cosas que he visto y hecho!

-No te voy a engañar, la verdad es que eso me hizo pensar en si aceptar o no … pero luego me dije ¡Que más da!- alcé los hombros, el me miraba receloso.

-Espero que te salga bien, te veo diferente desde que estás con Darien- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿en serio?-Aunque…- hizo una pausa cogiendo su barbilla con los dedos y mirándome divertido- las reuniones en familia han de ser horribles- reímos juntos, ya el ambiente se volvió mas jovial, que es a lo que estaba acostumbrada con Yaten- sobre todo con tu cuñada- abrí los ojos con horror solo de imaginarlo…Bueno si seguía esto con Darien, tendría que hacerlo antes o después ¿O no? ¡Mierda! Esto de las relaciones era tan complicado...

Así dimos por zanjado el tema y seguimos conversando de cosas mas banales mientras nos cambiábamos, una vez listos nos despedimos y me fui a mi oficina a recoger los informes de mis pacientes para hacer mis rondas, al llegar me encontré otra vez al imbécil en la puerta ¿Que quería ahora? ¡Maldita sea! No podía evitarlo pues necesitaba mis informes, miré el reloj y suspiré frustrada, todavía me quedaba un rato para irme. Iba a tener que aguantarlo un rato. Al verme me sonrió. Desde que me vio con Darien la primera vez estaba demasiado pesado…Solo esperaba que se le olvidara el capricho por otra de las doctoras con las que folla…

-Hola Serena- pasé por su lado para entrar en mi oficina y el me siguió… que podía hacer… solo esperaba que fuera por poco tiempo…- vengo a ultimar los detalles para nuestro viaje- sonreí para mis adentros, el viaje…

-Hazlos tu y ya me cuentas - lo miré fijamente, el me alzó una ceja- no entiendo que tengo yo que ver- el suspiró.

-Me gustaría que viéramos algunos detalles y como te queda algo de tiempo- miré el reloj de nuevo, deseando que hubiera pasado más tiempo… Pero no… ¡Joder! Tenía tiempo y ninguna gana de hablar con él ¿pero que iba a hacer?…Al fin y al cabo es el jefe… Que no hace nada, pero jefe al fin y al cabo…

-¡Serena!- vino Molly a mi con teléfono en mano como una salvación…El la miraba de mala manera ¡Maldito idiota! Ella me llama como yo quiera…

-Dime Molly- ella me dio el teléfono un poco avergonzada por la presencia de Diamante.

-Tienes una llamada de tu padre y dice que es urgente- abrí los ojos sorprendida y me extrañé, el nunca me llamaba aquí ¿Porque sería? Me asusté, tal vez le había ocurrido algo a el o a mama ¡Mierda! Rápidamente lo puse en mi oído y me volví a Diamante.

-Lo siento, lo que sea que quieras tratar tendrá que ser después- suspiró frustrado- ahora debo atender la llamada- asintió derrotado.

-¡Esta bien! Pasa por mi oficina antes de irte- me dijo más como orden que como sugerencia, le rodé los ojos y contesté lo más seca que pude.

-Si tengo tiempo lo haré- lo vi poner cara de enfado y querer replicar, así que… -Hola papa- saludé a mi padre y entré en mi oficina ignorándolo completamente. Una vez dentro pregunté muy preocupada- ¿Papá, estás bien?-hubo un tenso silencio antes de que contestara.

-¿Que si estoy bien?-dijo un poco más fuerte de la cuenta y tuve que separarme el teléfono de la oreja- ¡Serena, ahora mismo no estoy nada bien!- ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Porqué me daba la impresión que tenía que ver conmigo?

-¿Estás enfermo? -rió, no entendía nada ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Serena… sé sincera conmigo- suspiré… Esto no me estaba gustando nada.

-Claro, dime- dije lo mas optimista que pude.

-¿De verdad Darien y tu tenéis una relación o es sólo una pantomima?- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Porque pensaba eso? ¿Se lo había dicho alguien? La suerte de todo esto, es que no estaba aquí para poder ver mi cara de desconcierto, estaba convencida que lo notaría inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto que si papa- mentí de forma muy convincente- ¿Porqué lo dices?- suspiró y estuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Desde cuando Serena?- ¡Mierda estaba sospechando! Así que ahí si fui mas sincera.

-Hace poco pero ¿porqué lo preguntas? No entiendo a que viene esto- el volvió a suspirar.

-Por nada, solo espero que no estés mintiendo solo por callarnos a tu madre y a mi- rodé los ojos, aunque esa era una de las razones no era la única que tenía, Darien era un buen amante y muy parecido a mi en muchos sentidos… Seguramente sería lo más parecido a una relación que podría tener.

-Papa, ya te he dicho que si lo es, ahora lo que me gustaría saber ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?- ¿quién podría haberle dicho? Supuestamente solo lo sabíamos 4 personas…

-Será mejor que se lo preguntes a Darien- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Darien le había dicho? Negué con la cabeza… No lo creía en absoluto… pero entonces…

-Papa no estoy entendiendo nada ¿podrías explicarte? - necesitaba respuestas.

-Creo que deberías hablar antes con tu novio- dijo con ironía y me gustaría hablar de ello contigo antes de la gala del viernes- ¿Qué? ¿El viernes? ¿El viaje era el mismo día? ¡Mierda! Debía decirle a Diamante que reservara el vuelo el sábado por la mañana.

-Pues si eso es todo te dejo y lo llamo- después de hablar con el idiota.

-Si será mejor que lo hagas…- ¿que habría pasado?

-Adiós papa te quiero.

-Adiós cielo y si de verdad no tienes nada que ver, andate con ojo… no creo que sus intenciones sean lo suficientemente limpias- ¿Mi padre hablando mal de Darien? Muy raro.

-Si papa, ya sabes que sé cuidarme por mi misma.

-Lo sé cielo, es solo que me preocupo por ti- suspiré derrotada, no importaba la edad que tuviera siempre sería un bebe para el.

-Si papa… lo sé…un beso- me mandó otro y colgué. Al hacerlo busque mi móvil ¡Mierda! Tenía cientos de llamadas perdidas de Darien…Seguro que quería hablar de lo mismo que mi padre pero antes debía solucionar lo del viernes ¡Maldita sea! ¡Olvidé apuntarlo en la agenda y mira lo que pasó! Fui a su despacho con mis informes ya preparados para después y lo pillé de nuevo a punto de follar con otra de las doctoras… Me sonrió invitándome a pasar y despidiéndola, cuando estuvimos solos se lo dije sin más.

-Diamante, el vuelo a Nueva York tendrás que posponerlo para el Sábado en la mañana- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Puede saberse porque?- suspiré antes de hablar.

-Ya tenía planeado acompañar a mi padre a una gala que hay este viernes…- me interrumpió.

-¿Es la gala que organizó tu novio?- dijo con mucha ironía.

-La misma, como comprenderás no puedo faltar… Si no se puede cambiar el vuelo no podré ir… pero se lo puedo decir a Yaten y… - enseguida se levantó exaltado.

-¡No, esta bien! - le alcé las cejas- lo arreglaré para llegar el Sábado por la mañana- asentí.

-Bueno pues eso es todo, ya me dices cuando salimos y… - volvió a acercarse a mi demasiado.

-Lo pasaremos bien- me guiñó el ojo- ¡Puede que hasta recordemos viejos tiempos!-dijo con doble sentido, le entrecerré los ojos.

-Nuestro tiempo ya terminó- me fui hacía la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir gritó.

-¡Eso aún está por verse Serena!- ni me molesté en volverme o contestar ¿De que servía? Antes de ponerme con mis rondas, busqué un rincón tranquilo y le marqué enseguida a Darien para poder enterarme de lo que había pasado con mi padre. Dio varios tonos, nada ¡Mierda! Debía estar ocupado…Cuando estaba a punto de colgar contestó muy agitado.

-¡Serena! ¡Gracias a dios que podemos hablar! Llevo llamándote toda la tarde y no cojias el móvil- suspiré algo molesta ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que estaba en el hospital pasando el rato?

-Te dije que tenía una cirugía- suspiró.

-Entonces no creo que haya tenido tiempo de hablar contigo-¿Que?- verás Serena, tu padre llegó al restaurante cuando Andrew y yo estábamos hablando-¡Mierda!- y escuchó a Andrew decir que nuestra relación era una farsa - ¿qué? ¿Porque pensaba eso? Entonces lo entendí todo… Con razón mi padre estaba enfadado y me llamó tan enojado, me puse muy nerviosa ¡Dios! Después de hablar conmigo pensaría que Darien estaba aprovechándose de mi-¿Serena estás bien?- suspiré.

-Mi padre ya me llamó Darien…- pude escuchar una maldición baja del otro lado- y aunque no entendí nada… ahora lo hago.

-¿Te dijo algo? ¿Sigue enfadado?

-Primero me preguntó por nuestra relación… - me interrumpió.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?- suspiré.

-Pues que si… - me pareció escuchar un suspiro de alivio del otro lado- pero eso no lo tranquilizó, ahora piensa que te estas aprovechando de mi…

-¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que no se quedó muy convencido de mi explicación…¿Que más te dijo?

-Solo eso… aunque primero dudó parece que se creyó la relación… aunque te crea un arribista- empecé a reír y el me acompañó aunque sin muchas ganas, cuando nos calmados recordé de informarle de mis planes esta noche ¿Eso era lo que se hacía en las relaciones, o no? -Darien… luego voy a ir al club ¿Vienes?- era la primera vez que le preguntaba a alguien que no fuera Mina de acompañarme.

-Claro que si… solo que llegaré tarde- suspiró frustrado- tengo algunos asuntos que atender y no podré llegar antes de las 11…

-Yo llegaré sobre las 10… nos vemos allí entonces- en ese tiempo buscaría con que entretenerme.

-¡Por supuesto, lo estoy deseando!- me relamí los labios pensando en algo divertido para esta noche, aunque con Darien siempre lo era… ¡Serena, todavía estamos en el trabajo! Me reprendí a mi misma.

-¡Nos vemos luego Darien!…- me mandó un beso y colgamos. ¡Dios! Mi padre…Solo esperaba que creyera que solo fue un malentendido y nada más.

Ya me quedaba poco para salir, así que me dispuse a dar mis últimas rondas de hoy. Cuando terminé todas, volví a mi oficina… Ya era la hora de irme así que recogí mis cosas, me despedí de Molly y fui a casa a cambiarme para ir al club.

Una vez lista y arreglada partí rumbo al mismo, Nada más llegar me retoqué un poco antes de salir y me dirigí dentro no sin antes saludar a Armand ¡Tenía ganas de explorar que había de nuevo! Tenía la suerte de ser siempre la que los probaba antes que nadie…Iba con las expectativas altas, reí recordando la última vez que vine… encontré 2 minas de oro con Seiya y Darien…Mmmmm… Darien, ni en mis sueños más calientes pensé encontrarme a un hombre así…

-¡Buenas noches Taiki!- saludé nada más llegar a la barra, me sonrió y se dispuso como siempre a servirme antes que a los demás.

-¡Buenas noches preciosa!- me puso la copa delante- aquí tienes – me guiñó un ojo- como a ti te gusta- le devolví el guiño.

-¡Gracias!- miré alrededor- ¿Has visto algo nuevo?- el ya sabía por donde iba mi pregunta, me conocía demasiado. Así que se acercó a mi para hablar más bajo.

-Ha venido una pareja nueva- señaló un rincón del lugar, al mirar pude ver a Neherenia intentando llevárselos, me reí internamente. Los observé evaluando… mmmm… eran muy guapos ambos… - les gusta jugar juntos- afirmó Taiki lo que sospechaba, bebí la mitad de mi copa- Y con ambos sexos- ¡Bien, esto último me decidió! Eran nuevos y tenía que probarlos.

-Voy a dejarla tontear un rato y ahora iré a quitarle su entretenimiento-dije divertida y el rió.

-No entiendo porque os peleáis tanto- le alcé una ceja.

-Es ella la que lo hace… Yo solo me defiendo…-rodó los ojos.

-Si tu lo dices… - me terminé la copa y me sirvió otra, pero tuvo que irse a seguir atendiendo al resto…Yo me quedé observando a los 3 y cuando más animada vi a Neherenia, cogí mi copa y fui hacía ellos.

-¡Hola!- Neherenia me dio una mirada matadora mientras que la pareja me evaluaban y sonreían… Me dirigi a ellos-soy Serena creo que no tengo el gusto- el chico enseguida se acercó a coger mi mano, la besó, se presentó el y su acompañante.

-Soy Haruka- señaló a la mujer- ella es mi esposa Michiru- ¡Vaya! Nunca nunca me lo había montado con un matrimonio, se veían muy jóvenes, pero al fin y al cabo me daba igual, estaban muy buenos y seguro que a Darien le gustaría jugar también… ¿Vendría Seiya? Bueno eramos 3 y 2… sonreí de forma perversa, estos eran míos y Neherenia podía irse bien lejos.

-Encantada- los miré a ambos sonriendo de forma seductora- podemos ir a mi reservado- les guiñé a ambos- para conocernos mejor- miré el reloj- ya pronto viene mi pareja… Espero no haya inconveniente…- les guiñé de nuevo para que entendieran- tal vez venga con un amigo…- tenía que dejarlo claro… no quería malos rollos luego, pero fue todo lo contrario, se miraron entre ellos y cuando vi sus sonrisas supe que ya los tenía en el bote ¡Punto para Serena! Miré a Neherenia por encima del hombro- me parece que sobras aquí- ella me señaló con el dedo muy enojada antes de gritar más de la cuenta.

-¡Yo los vi primero!- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Y estábamos a punto de ir a…- antes de terminar la interrumpió Michiru.

-¡En la vida me voy con una vieja como tú!- Neherenia se quedó blanca mirándolos a ambos, parecía que esperaba ayuda de Haruka, este solo se tapó la sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios con la mano, yo me reí sin más.

-¡Me parece que no los tenías tan seguro como creías!- dije con la mayor ironía, ella me miró entrecerrando lo ojos y muy enfadada ¿Como si me importara?

-Eso significa que si vienen los bombones del otro día- hizo amago de sonrisa perversa que no se le daba nada bien- puedo llevármelos- reí de su ignorancia ¡Estúpida!

-¡Ellos se unirán a nosotros!- miré a Haruka y Michiru- supongo que no es problema- ya lo había deducido antes, ellos se miraron y pude reconocer el brillo en sus ojos, pensaban lo mismo que yo mientras más mejor, Haruka fue el que contestó y se acercó a mi.

-Claro que no importa- me echó un brazo por los hombros, con su otra mano cogió a su esposa de la cintura y nos guió a la barra pero antes…- ¡Adiós señora!- le dijo a Neherenia que se quedó allí con cara de pocos amigos ¡Que se joda! Íbamos los 3 sonriendo, al llegar a la barra Taiki me sonrió, sabía lo que había hecho, me reí de vuelta.

-Taiki dame mi llave- el la cogió y cuando iba a dármela me guiñó el ojo.

-¡Qué te diviertas!- le guiñé de vuelta, miré a Haruka y Michiru relamiéndome los labios.

-Puedes estar seguro de ello- ahora fueron ellos los que me guiñaron a mi, volví a relamerme- Cuando venga Darien y Seiya mandalos allí- el asintió.

-Hoy vas a tener mucho entretenimiento- reí mirando a Haruka y Michiru, que me comían con la mirada ¡Me encantaba que lo hicieran! Era el preámbulo para lo que vendría después…

-Eso parece- le volví a guiñar- nos vemos mañana- lo dejé riéndose.

Me puse en medio de ambos y cogidos de la cintura los encaminé hacía mi reservado pensando en lo bien que lo pasaríamos los 4… ¿O seríamos 5? No importaba el número, solo lo divertido y excitante que sería todo…

DARIEN

¡Joder con la bendita reunión que no se terminaba! ¡Maldita sea! No tenía ningunas ganas de escuchar sobre las nuevas bases de cotización o como hacer frente a la delincuencia juvenil…¡Tenía que hablar con Serena! Seiya, ya me había tenido que retener varias veces de irme a buscarla, miré de nuevo mi teléfono de forma disimulada…¡Nada! ¿Porque tardaba tanto en devolverme la llamada? Necesitaba estar con Serena…explicarle todo y relajarme de la mierda que me había echado mi hermano encima ¡Maldito Andrew! Todavía siento la mirada de Kenji taladrándome…le expliqué las cosas, pero seguía cabreado e incrédulo…Kenji me adoraba y ahora…Seguro pensaba lo peor de mi…Aunque en cierto modo era verdad que nos utilizábamos y eso me valía o más bien nos valía…

Cada vez que lo recuerdo me cabreo más ¡El imbécil se fue dejándome solo con el marrón! Ya hablaría con él…Sonó el móvil ¡Era ella! No dudé en disculparme, salir y contestar ¡Después de hablar con Serena… quedó confirmado que Kenji no me tenía en muy buena estima después del incidente ¡Mierda! Tendría que ganarme su confianza, no quería perder a Serena por una tontería… Tuve que volver a la reunión, aunque ahora estaba de mucho mejor humor… ¡Nos veríamos en el club! Le guiñé a Seiya para que supiera que todo estaba bien, el me sonrió en respuesta… Cuando por fin finalizó la reunión ya era mi hora…Así que me levanté y les despedí bien rápido… No quería llegar tarde con Serena.

-¡Bueno señores, ha sido muy productivo pero yo debo retirarme!- miré a Seiya- ¿Te vienes?- el asintió.

-¡Claro!…- miró a todos- nos vemos mañana. Después de las despedidas, salimos y fui directo al grano.

-Voy son Serena al club ¿Vas a venir?- no contestó, me miró sonriendo y me palmeó el hombro.

-¿Tu que crees?- le devolví la sonrisa, así nos fuimos cada uno a su departamento a cambiarse y quedamos que nos veríamos allí, llegamos allí casi a la vez…En cuanto nos acercamos me preguntó por ella.

-¿Serena ya está dentro?-por la hora debería.

-Si, me dijo que vendría a las 10, son ya las 11:15…- esperaba que no se hubiera retrasado… Aunque me hubiera dicho…

-Bien pues ¿que esperamos?- le sonreí, nos encaminamos al interior y una vez dentro intenté ver donde estaba Serena pero no la veía ¿Donde estaría? Entonces me di cuenta que el camarero me hacía señas y nos dirigimos hacía el.

-¡Buenas noches!- nos puso una copa delante sin haberla pedido, justo lo que nos gustaba a cada uno ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?- ¡Es mi trabajo!- respondió a mi pregunta no hecha, antes de preguntar por ella nos lo dijo- Serena os espera en el reservado- nos hizo un guiño- y no está sola- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Había llevado a alguien más? ¡Joder, solo de imaginarme lo que nos esperaba me empalmé! ¿Quien sería? ¿Hombre o mujer? ¡Tenía que verla ya!

-¡Entonces vamos!- miré a Seiya que estaba terminando su copa- ¡No hagamos esperar!

-¡Si… pasadlo bien!…- nos guiñó el ojo y nos fuimos directos al reservado, íbamos en un silencio sepulcral imaginándonos lo que nos esperaba… pero nada de lo que imaginé se acercaba a lo que vi al entrar…¡Joder! ¡Esta mujer era dinamita pura! Había una pareja…Ni siquiera se percataron de nuestra llegada… Serena estaba en 4 comiéndole el coño a la chica, mientras el chico la follaba por detrás…Los gemidos de placer inundaban la habitación y ambos deseábamos ser parte de esa melodía, nos miramos y nos desnudamos en un visto y no visto… Nos acercamos sigilosamente, al vernos cerca Serena nos sonrió…La pareja nos evaluó y sonrieron también… La chica me habló.

-¡Ven aquí guapo!- me guió el ojo- Tengo hambre… - se relamió los labios y enseguida supe que darle para calmar su apetito, me coloqué de forma que mi polla estuviera al alcance de su boca… ¡Joder! Serena cogió la de Seiya entre unas de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo… Cuando Serena y la pareja se corrieron… nos presentó de forma rápida…

-Haruka, Michiru… ellos son Darien mi novio-me señaló, nos sonreímos- y Seiya mi amante- lo señaló y sonrió de vuelta. Nos evaluamos más detalladamente sin decir nada, estaban ambos muy bien, aunque estaban mas pendiente de Serena que de otra cosa…Y ella era mía, ellos solo eran un juego… Después de las presentaciones yo solo quería comer a Serena, así que la cogí dándole un beso abrasador y acariciándola por todos lados, Seiya se unió a nosotros, quedando Serena en medio de los 2, así alternaba besos entre ambos…Haruka y Michiru solo observaban, hasta que Michiru se echó en la cama con su cara al borde llamando la atención de Serena, entonces se separó de nosotros sonriendo y se puso sobre su cara, quedando su hermoso culo a mi alcance…Michiru se agarró a sus caderas y empezó a comerla con ansias, yo la cogí y la penetré de una fuerte estocada-¡Joder! Seiya fue al otro lado e hizo lo mismo con Michiru…Haruka se colocó junto a ellas, alternado besos y caricias a ambas…Aunque se notaba su predilección por mi chica ¡Joder! A pesar de todo, esto era tan erótico… Serena siempre me sorprendía para bien… En este aspecto nos llevaríamos muy bien… Cuando llegamos la orgasmo cambiamos de postura.

Serena me invitó a sentarme, se colocó de espaldas a mi y se penetró por detrás invitando a Seiya a hacerlo por delante, el vino sin dudar…Una vez colocados y acompasados nuestros movimientos, Haruka se sentó muy pegado a mi, Michiru lo montó y acompasaron sus movimientos a los nuestros…Estábamos tan pegados que Michiru y Serena no paraban de besarse ¡Mierda! ¡Esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo! ¡En mi vida me hubiera imaginado una relación, aunque sea falsa, con alguien así! ¡Serena era un sueño hecho realidad! Así alcanzamos un excelente orgasmo…

-¡Esto es increíble! -dijo Haruka muy feliz, mirándonos a los 3 pero centrándose en Serena, por instinto la pegué a mi, pero Michiru habló.

-Quiero que me folléis los 2 como a ella- dijo señalando a Serena, ella solo sonrió y se apartó para cederle el puesto, Haruka no tardó en acercarse a ella, la tumbó sobre la cama y empezó a besarla y lamerla por todas partes… Mmmmm…Raro por un lado me ponía pero por otro…Michiru cogió mi cara e hizo que la mirara- Dejalos jugar a ellos- me guiñó- céntrate en mi ahora- si Darien vamos a follar a esta hermosa mujer…Si era hermosa … pero no era Serena…¡Mierda! Menos mal que mi polla nunca me fallaba…

-¡Claro!- la besé intensamente, todavía no bajaba a mi erección, Seiya la penetró por detrás… y antes de tener la oportunidad, ella se colocó sobre mi, penetrándose ella misma y empezamos el vaivén… era muy satisfactorio… pero no nos acompasábamos tan bien como con Serena… ¡Joder solo de imaginarme lo que estaba haciendo con Haruka me puso tan caliente y enojado a la vez que en unas cuantas arremetidas más me corrí…

Seguí el movimiento hasta que Seiya y Michiru terminaron…al terminar nos fuimos a asear un poco y servirnos algo de beber ¡Estaba seco!… Mientras observábamos a Haruka y Serena que seguían follando en la cama. Aprovechando que Michiru estaba en el baño Seiya se acercó a preguntarme.

-¿Qué sientes al verlos?- lo miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- resopló.

-¡Oh vamos ya sabes!- me señaló con un gesto de su cabeza hacía la cama ¡Mierda! Seguro que había notado algo.

-La verdad… por un lado me pone muy cachondo… - mi miembro empezaba a despertar de nuevo- pero por otro… - negué con la cabeza, el solo asintió.

-Si… a mi me pasa igual- señaló ahora el baño- y esa mujer ¡Ohhhh! ¡Esta tremenda!- reí, me puso una mano en el hombro- y por eso- señaló de nuevo la cama- no te preocupes, ella está contigo.

-Si lo sé…-no quería ahondar en el tema, así que lo cambié de repente-ella- señalé al baño-esta genial pero no se compara a Serena- el asintió de nuevo.

-Si, bombom es perfecta… - nos miramos y reímos, cuando vi que Serena y Haruka habían acabado, me acerqué a ellos con una copa para cada uno y me senté junto a Serena, Haruka se hallaba pegado, acariciándola todavía ¡Joder! ¡La quería para mi solo, por lo menos un rato!

-Ahora espero me des el placer de saborearte a mi- le dije de forma muy perversa, reconocí en el acto su mirada de lujuria, era igual a la mía… Aunque mi subconsciente me decía que todavía teníamos cosas importantes que hablar…lo acallé enseguida…ahora era momento de disfrutar… ¡Ya tendría tiempo de hablar después!

-Siempre- me besó con desenfreno, cogí su copa y la mía y las puse en la mesita para seguir con más comodidad… Seiya se acercó y Haruka debió captar la indirecta y se fue al mini bar…Nos pusimos de lado dejándola a ella en medios de ambos… nos acariciábamos y besábamos con ternura… como nunca antes había hecho, así la penetramos ambos otra vez… esta vez no presté atención a dónde o qué estaban haciendo Haruka o Michiru… sólo me centré en Serena y el placer que sentía con ella… Cuando nos alcanzó el orgasmo… fue avasallador…Nos quedamos unos segundos unidos, pero antes de darnos tiempo a reaccionar Haruka y Michiru nos separaron de ella y ocuparon nuestros lugares, nos miramos extrañados ¿Qué demonios? Michiru debió de notar nuestra cara de desconcierto.

-Queremos jugar con ella ahora- me guiñó el ojo ¡Mierda! ¡Yo también! Me estaba dando cuenta que esto de tanta gente iba a ser un problema…Tendría que hablarlo con ella… Seiya debió de notar mi desconcierto y me cogió del brazo, tirando de el hacía el mini bar.

-¡Darien vamos a comer algo y miramos!- le alcé una ceja- así entramos en calor- se relamió los labios- a mi me pone esto mucho- fui a la mesa sin muchas ganas a coger algo de fruta… Desde allí vi como Haruka la penetraba desde atrás, Michiru estaba delante, ella y Serena se besaban y acariciaban… Una de sus manos estaban escondidas de nuestras miradas… me imaginaba donde… con la otra se tocaban los pechos una a otra… Haruka mordisqueaba el cuello de Serena mientras tenía una mano en su cadera y la otra en uno de sus pechos… Debía reconocer que era muy erótico… -¡Joder tío!- me sobresaltó la voz de Seiya junto a mi- ¡Estoy listo para otra ronda!- rodé los ojos, miré la mía… ella siempre lo estaba ¡Nunca se cansaba! Miré a Serena… ella tampoco…Y la necesitaba solo para mi un momento…

-Si…. Yo también… - me relamí los labios, pensando en lo que haría con ella después… En cuanto acabaron con ella, se separó de ambos y vino hacía el mini bar contoneándose de forma muy sexy…

-Necesito una copa- nos guiñó el ojo al llegar a nuestra altura- ¿Queréis algo?- La miré de forma que mi mirada hablara por mi, ella me dio un codazo en el costado-¡De beber!- la agarré de la cintura pegándola a mi erección y le lamí el cuello.

-Lo que tengo en mente también se puede beber…- rompió a reír a carcajadas y me contagió.

-Darien, dame solo un respiro y enseguida estoy contigo- señaló la cama, en ella ya estaba Seiya probando a Michiru por todas partes, Haruka se hallaba al lado mirando tanto a nosotros o más bien a Serena y a Michiru alternadamente, estaría recomponiéndose un poco- puedes jugar allí si quieres- la apreté mas a mi.

-¡Prefiero hacerlo contigo!- abrió los ojos sorprendida- Es verdad que me divierto jugando como ahora… pero disfruto más follándote a ti- miré a la cama en la que los 3 seguían concentrados en lo suyo, quitando las miradas fugaces de Haruka hacia acá- y ahora que te tengo sólo para mi, voy a aprovechar de follarte bien a gusto- la cogí de la mano llevándola hacía el baño, ella no se quejó y me siguió, al ver el jacuzzi, le di una sonrisa sensual antes de darle al agua y ella me la devolvió de igual forma.

-¿Vamos a tomar un baño?- la cogí de la cintura y al besé antes de responderle.

-Si… lo pasaremos bien- fui a la puerta a echar el cerrojo, no quería ninguna interrupción ahora mismo, que se entretuvieran ellos fuera…

-¿Me quieres para ti solo?- le guiñé.

-Solo un rato- nos abrazamos y besamos un rato antes de volver a hablar- ese Haruka- le mordía el cuello mientras hablaba- requiere demasiado tu atención- ella se separó un poco y me entrecerró los ojos.

-No estarás celoso ¿verdad?- me reí de su comentario… aunque puede que si lo estuviera…aunque fuera un poco…algo muy raro… tal vez fuera por el hecho de no ser el centro de atención de Serena…¡Si eso debía ser!

-No, es solo que me gusta estar contigo y el te aleja de mi- rió mas fuerte.

-¡Darien! ¿No será que quieres tu su atención verdad?- abrí los ojos con horror ¿Yo con un tío? ¡Jamas! ¡Antes muerto!

-¡Ni lo pienses!- ella se alejó para meter la mano en el agua, paró el grifo pues ya estaba llena y se volvió a mi.

-Aunque me parece algo excitante- se metió muy sensualmente en el agua y se sentó- nunca lo he pedido, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera- me metí con ella y una vez sentado la arrastré encima mía, comencé a besar su cuello y morder su oreja… Mmmmmm… mis manos cobraron vida una hacía su pecho y la otra hacía su coño… Soltó un gemido…-¡Darien!- me encantaba verla excitaba sólo por mi.

-¿Qué te gustaría exactamente Serena? ¿Verme follar a un hombre o que me follen?- soltó otro gemido.

-Ahora mismo no puedo pensar con coherencia… - le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Me gustaría saberlo… - la penetré con 2 dedos mientras mi palma le acariciaba su clítoris, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos.

-¡Darien!… - le di la vuelta y la senté justo encima de mi erección, ella sola bajo y comenzó a cabalgarme, me deleité saboreando sus pechos… en cuanto llegamos la clímax cayó rendida sobre mi…- las 2 cosas Darien- dijo dejándome claramente asombrado.

-¿Quieres verme follar y ser follado?- debió notar mi desconcierto y rió.

-Si… pero no tienes que hacerlo si no te gusta… solo he respondido a tu pregunta, es algo que me excita mucho- me entrecerró los ojos - ¿O vas a decirme que no te excitaste conmigo y Michiru?- No podía engañarla… me gustaba y mucho… pero no sé si yo haría lo mismo.

-Ya veremos- ella abrió los ojos muy asombrada- tal vez algún día- lo dije como si fuera algo lejano en el tiempo… lo sería y mucho… de momento…

-¡Eres el mejor amante que he tenido nunca!- me besó fieramente y nos enfrascamos en un beso ardiente que fue interrumpido por la puerta.

-¡Ehhhhh! ¡Salid de ahí! ¡Necesito ir al baño!- suspiramos, nos miramos ambos a la vez y rompimos en carcajadas.

-Es mejor salir, el agua empieza a enfriarse.

-Si vamos… - la ayudé a salir, nos pusimos una pequeña toalla cada uno y salimos… Seiya entró y nosotros fuimos a la cama donde se encontraban Haruka y Michiru revolcándose de nuevo…Antes que Serena se acercara la pegué a mi besándola, la fui recostando poco a poco en la cama… Estaba de la mejor besando y acariciándola cuando otra vez apareció Haruka en busca de ella, acercando su miembro a la boca de Serena, al verla cogerlo seguí mi camino de besos hacía abajo hasta llegar a su coño, quería hacerla sentir el mejor orgasmo…Michiru se acerco para hacer lo mismo con el mío, así que me puse de lado para facilitarle el trabajo, en cuanto Seiya llegó se metió entre las piernas de Michiru…

Estuvimos así toda la noche… fue fantástica, hacía tiempo no disfrutaba tanto… solo me incomodaba un poco el hecho que Haruka proclamara tanto la atención de Serena… Cuando ya dimos por terminada la noche de sexo, nos vestimos y quedamos de tomar una última copa fuera, las chicas todavía estaban en el baño mientras nosotros las esperábamos ya totalmente vestidos.

-¿Y esto Haruka, a que te dedicas?- rompió Seiya el silencio.

-Soy abogado- nos miró sonriendo- vosotros sois el Senador y su sombra- dijo en tono de broma, pero algo en su tono no me gustaba.

-Si… - Seiya debió notar algo en mi pues me interrumpió enseguida.

-Bueno ¿Porque no vamos fuera mientras las chicas terminan?- iba a replicar pero el me negó con la cabeza, supongo que el sabía lo que era mejor…

-¡Esta bien vamos!- íbamos de camino a la barra cuando de nuevo habló Haruka.

-¡Lo he pasado muy bien con Serena!…- me miró sonriendo otra vez- espero no te importe que le pida su teléfono para quedar de nuevo- le alcé una ceja ¿Qué se creía este imbécil? Inspire profundamente y le contesté lo mejor que pude.

-Siempre y cuando esté yo presente no hay problema- ¿De dónde salió eso Darien? ¿Desde cuando andas de posesivo?

-Por mi no hay problema- me guiñó- y mi mujer tampoco tendrá quejas…- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Entonces supongo que no hay problema- Seiya al notar el tenso ambiente, empezó a hablar de nuestros trabajos y me relajé un poco más con el, era un tío agradable quitando lo evidente…Sacudí la cabeza… Era una tontería…Sobre todo después de haberla compartido…

-Veo que ha sido una noche larga- nos dijo Taiki al vernos llegar.

-Si- dije algo cortante, no era mi intención pero andaba un poco mosqueado sin saber bien porque…

-Pon lo de siempre Taiki- dijo Seiya riendo para cortar el tenso momento causado por mi… En cuanto nos sirvió me lo tragué de golpe.

-¡Vaya pareces sediento!- rió Haruka- aunque no te culpo… ha sido una buena noche.

-¡Si!- dijo Seiya más fuerte de la cuenta- ¡Ha sido genial!- me dio un codazo para que Haruka no se diera cuenta… ¡Joder! ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Sería el cansancio?

-¡Hola chicos!- llegaron un par de chicas junto a nosotros, empezaron a tontear… Era evidente lo que buscaban y como no estaba de humor para interactuar con nadie, hice lo que mejor sabía hacer… me quité de en medio…De forma muy disimulada y educada.

-Si me permiten… debo ir al baño- tanto Seiya como Haruka me miraron raro pero no dijeron nada… Necesitaba refrescarme un poco, tal vez así se me aclararan las ideas… ¿Qué me molestaba realmente? ¿El hecho que Serena prestara atención a otro o que disfrutara más que conmigo? ¡Mierda! ¡No podía perderla! ¡No creía posible encontrar otra amante como ella! Pero Haruka no era mejor… ¿O si?

-¡En mi vida hubiera pensado encontrarte en este lugar!… -¡Mierda! Definitivamente, no era un buen día.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a Maryels, yssareyes48, ELIZABETH2261, Karmina y Sere por comentar el anterior. ¡Muchas gracias chicas, los valoro mucho!**

 **Cualquier cosa que necesiten aquí me tienen.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Los días de Semana Santa los tomé de vacaciones, por lo que no cuentan en los días de actualización. Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

SERENA

Había sido una noche intensa y muy satisfactoria…Pero había que volver a la realidad… Mañana tenía mucho trabajo y debía descansar algo…Michiru y yo nos fuimos al baño a cambiarnos y dejamos a los chicos en la habitación… Mientras me vestía mire a Michiru junto a mi… Se encontraba un poco reclinada terminando de ponerse el vestido… Se veía muy sexy, era una mujer muy hermosa y ardiente… Y de las pocas en ponerme caliente aparte de Rei… Debió de notar mi insistente mirada que se volvió y me sonrió.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Serena?- le devolví la sonrisa de forma pícara.

-No creo que haga falta que te lo diga- le guiñé el ojo- ya lo sabes- me crucé de brazos haciendo que mis pechos se elevaran- y te lo he demostrado con creces- se relamió los labios mirándome detenidamente centrándose más en mis pechos y se acercó de forma sensual…

-¿Sabes Serena?- se pegó a mi cogiendo un mechón de pelo y enredándolo en sus dedos mientras seguía relamiéndose los labios- me gustas mucho- sonreí, ya me había dado cuenta pero me encantaba que lo dijeran…Alzaba mi ego - me gustaría que nos viéramos fuera de aquí- abrí los ojos sorprendida… Tenía que asegurarme a qué se refería.

-Exactamente… ¿De qué estamos hablando?- tal vez solo era para salir como amigas y no nada sexual… aunque viendo su mirada me parecía a mi que no iba por ahí la cosa… De todas formas debía asegurarme…Y también estaba Darien… Debía tenerlo en cuenta… ¿O no? ¡Dios, esto de las relaciones aunque sean fingidas, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza! Ella sonrió y me besó ligeramente en los labios.

-Verás Serena, lo primero de todo es que me gusta mi libertad, mi esposo lo entiende y me deja hacer lo que quiero- asentí, entendía lo que decía ¿pero que tenía que ver con lo que me había pedido?- y de vez en cuando…- alzó los hombros sonriendo de forma perversa… ya estaba viendo venir a lo que se refería- hago unas reuniones de "amigos"- hizo énfasis en la última palabra y me guiñó el ojo- para intimar más entre nosotros- lo que me imaginaba… Pero todavía me quedaba la duda de Darien…

-Lo entiendo, pero no sé si deba ir sin Darien… - no me dio tiempo a terminar que me acorraló contra el lavabo y me besó intensamente, la correspondí inmediatamente metiendo mis manos entre sus cabellos… ¡Joder! ¡Esta mujer era pura dinamita! Me puso muy caliente y…

-¡Súbete Serena!- me dijo o más bien me ordenó… Eso me ponía aún más… Estaba acostumbrada a ser yo la que llevara el mando… Era un cambio agradable…La miré intensamente, ella debió malinterpretarla pues me hizo señas con la cabeza hacía el lavabo… La volví a mirar sonriendo, me subí la falda y me subí sobre el mismo, ella me volvió a dar esa sonrisa pícara- ¡Bien!- me apretó las nalgas y me mordió el labio- ahora voy a demostrarte lo que puedes encontrar en mis reuniones- me guiñó- aunque hay hombres y mujeres…- asentí- las parejas no pueden ir… - se puso la mano en la barbilla- Haruka también hace las suyas- me volvió a guiñar, esto ya se ponía más interesante y positivo para mi, porque si el iba a otra… no debía haber problema ¿O si?- puedes decirle de ir si quiere- Asentí ya más animada… Si, iríamos uno con Haruka y el otro con Michiru… Si eran mixtas tal vez podíamos cambiar la siguiente vez para probar… Me relamí los labios ahora yo mirándola intensamente a los ojos, deseando ver que era lo que me tenía Michiru preparado…¡Vaya matrimonio más moderno! Tal vez yo pudiera tener uno así… Sacudí la cabeza, algún día… ¡Pero que cosas piensas Serena! Me reí de mis tontos pensamientos… - ahora voy a comerte despacio y con calma- dijo antes de agacharse a la altura de mi coño, lo olió mientras me seguía mirando intensamente, apartó el tanga y comenzó a lamerme ¡Joder! Empezó primero lento… Después rápido para volver otra vez lento, instintivamente comencé a masajear mis pechos… Tras unos momentos comenzó a penetrarme en ambos orificios con sus dedos ¡Dios! Mis gemidos se volvieron más intensos y cuando estaba a punto me dio un fuerte chupón en mi clítoris que me hizo correrme de una forma brutal…Me quedé lánguida un momento, al abrir los ojos vi que Michiru me observaba muy pagada de sí misma y no era para menos- ¿Entonces qué me dices?- me besó de forma desenfrenada…Podía notar mi sabor en ella ¡Era tan erótico! Al separarnos vi que me miraba expectante por una respuesta.

-Después de esto… no puedo negarme a probar- le guiñé yo- pero debo asegurarme que a Darien no le molesta- asintió sonriendo.

-Estoy convencida que no pondrá impedimentos- dijo muy convencida, eso esperaba… tenía curiosidad por probar algo más de esto y además…Me acordé de alguien que estaría más que encantada de ir…

-¡Oye Michiru!- ella me ayudó a incorporarme y arreglarme la ropa de nuevo-¿Podría llevar a una amiga conmigo?- ella amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! La única regla es "parejas fuera"- dijo haciendo comillas al aire, le alcé una ceja.

-Si dices que son mixtas… -asintió- ¿Porqué exactamente no pueden ir las parejas?- la curiosidad me mataba y no dudé en preguntar, ella resopló- tuvimos problemas con algunas-rodó los ojos- ya sabes los celos y todo eso- asentí, no podía decir que lo entendiera porque nunca los había sentido pero… Conocía sus efectos… Los había visto en gente de mi entorno, aunque nunca conmigo puesto que no he tenido relaciones… O al menos no serias… Aunque si hubo intentos…¡No te vayas por las ramas Serena! El caso es que no quería que Darien se molestara… con el estaba muy bien, este acuerdo era genial y no quería echarlo a perder… Aunque también esperaba que no se negara… El podría irse con Haruka a las suyas ¿Verdad?

-Estas muy pensativa- dijo Michiru sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Qué piensas?- suspiré, le diría solo la parte que se podía.

-En eso de los celos- ella sonrió.

-¡Seguro que has debido tener mucho celoso a tu alrededor! – no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¡Que va! - ella me alzó la ceja- ¡Nada que ver!- hice gestos con mi mano quitándole importancia. Ella me miraba de forma incrédula- apenas he tenido novios- ahora abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó más de la cuenta y volvió a mirarme de arriba a abajo.

-Pues es la verdad…- dije mientras terminaba de guardar todas mis cosas, ya limpiarían y recogerían la habitación después… - ¿Para qué tener un novio al que engañaré?- ella abrió los ojos más sorprendida todavía.

-¿Y Darien? - rodé los ojos- no creo que sea engaño si el se une a la diversión contigo- creo que no me había entendido bien, así que me dispuse a explicarle a grandes rasgos.

-Si… tenemos una relación liberal y por eso me gusta… - no quería entrar en detalles y se diera cuenta que había algo raro… Aunque sabía que no tenía que obtener su permiso para nada… tampoco quería que se enfadara conmigo por ello…A pesar de ser una relación ficticia no debía olvidar su cargo y lo que conlleva…Y lo más importante es que me había costado mucho encontrar un hombre así para echarlo a perder ahora…

-Entiendo… mi Haru es igual- me guiñó- sabe que me gustan estas cosas y me da el gusto o más bien nos lo damos… - suspiré, esperaba encontrar algo así algún día… - ten- me dio una tarjeta donde ponía su nombre y número de teléfono- aquí tienes mi número- me guiñó- espero tu llamada y ya quedamos para una noche- asentí.

-Si, lo tendré en cuenta… - me guiñó de nuevo y se lanzó a darme un beso intenso ¡Esta mujer era increíble! Después del mismo volvió a guiñarme.

-Ahora terminemos de arreglarnos y salgamos que los chicos se estarán preguntando que hacemos- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Si- me retoqué los labios antes y al salir nos extrañamos que no había nadie.

-Parece que se cansaron de esperar- ¿Tanto habíamos tardado? Ella me cogió del brazo tirando de mi hacía fuera- ¡Deben estar en la barra vamos!… - dijo muy animada y me llevó casi a rastras todo el camino sin apenas soltarme y antes de alcanzar nuestro objetivo me sobresaltó la misma odiosa voz molesta de siempre.

-Te veo muy sola…- dijo con mucho veneno en su voz ¿Enserio? Miré a Michiru que rodaba los ojos ¡Maldita arpía! ¿Porqué no me dejaba en paz? Iba a contestar como se merece cuando lo hizo Michiru por mi.

-Nuestros chicos nos esperan en la barra señora- le dijo derrochando el mismo veneno- ¿A usted no la espera nadie?- ¡Jodete perra! ¡Michiru era increíble! Ella se quedó un momento aturdida antes de volverse a mi de nuevo e ignorar a Michiru ¡Como podía ser tan infantil a su edad!

-Tu chico- dijo irónicamente- hace rato se perdió…- se rió de una forma demasiado malévola- seguro encontró algo mejor- tras lo cual me miró de arriba a abajo ¿En serio? Porque si íbamos a hablar del físico yo tenía mucho que decir… Y en cuanto a lo de Darien… Supongo que se quedó con ganas de más… Tal vez era mas exigente de lo que creía… Debía buscar mas formas de jugar y no perder su interés, así que lo convencería sin dudar de ir a las reuniones de Haruka y Michiru. Después de divagar me volví a la idiota de Neherenia.

-Seguro que ahora me deja unirme a ellos- dije muy segura de mi misma- ¿Podrías decir lo mismo?- su cara era un poema, Michiru y yo reímos a carcajadas alejándonos sin decir nada más, pero la escuché maldecir por lo bajo ¡Que se joda!

-¡Esa mujer es algo exasperante!- la miré y suspiré.

-Si… demasiado… y aparte de eso me odia- ella me alzó una ceja- solo porque me llevo a los mejores – ella volvió a reír.

-No me extraña- me guiñó- ¡Eres todo un bombom!- se relamió los labios de nuevo- y uno muy apetecible- le di un ligero codazo en el costado.

-Será mejor que no me mires así - miré al entorno- ya sabes que aquí- señalé con la cabeza a la sala principal- no se puede hacer nada- asintió y suspiró frustrada.

-¡Si una pena!- señaló la barra donde pude ver a Seiya y Haruka muy bien acompañados… Darien seguramente se iría con alguna otra chica… Supongo que lo vería después… - En aquella barra te verías muy bien… - le di otro pequeño codazo y la arrastré a la barra con los chicos.

-¡Hola!- dijimos a la vez cuando los alcanzamos, enseguida se nos pusieron uno a cada lado poniendo sus brazos en nuestros hombros, las chicas nos miraban expectantes.

-Chicas, les presentamos a nuestras chicas…- tras la ligera presentación de Haruka estuvimos un rato conversando, Michiru tuvo que irse porque madrugaba mañana, no sin antes darme un ligero beso y recordarme lo de la reunión, después de irse las chicas me invitaron a acompañarlas junto a Haruka pero ya era muy tarde para mi…Tenía que irme, mañana debía trabajar y en 2 días tenía una fiesta y un viaje… Lo bueno es que estaría con Darien…

-¿Qué piensas preciosa?- me preguntó Seiya una vez que nos quedamos solos- se acercó mucho a mi, tanto que nuestros labios se rozaban, sonreí.

-En todo lo que tengo esta semana- asintió y me dio un muerdo antes de separarse un poco.

-Si… nosotros también estamos muy ocupados con todo el tema de la campaña y…- entonces nos interrumpió la persona que menos esperaba.

-Hola Serena… - ¿Que demonios? ¡No podía ser! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacía aquí? No tenía ganas de volverme, miré a Seiya que se veía igual de desconcertado que yo… -¿No vas a saludarme?- ¡Serena espabila! ¡Dios, no lo podía creer! Al volverme y verlo allí de pie junto a mi… tan guapo y… Me pasé la mano por el cabello con exasperación ¿Cómo había conseguido entrar?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté directamente, el me alzó una ceja.

-¿Así me saludas?- dijo de forma irónica, yo le rodé los ojos.

-Ya sabes como están las cosas entre nosotros- dije con cierta dureza- Ahora ¿Vas a decirme que haces aquí?- miré a los lados con la esperanza que llegara Darien pero nada… Seiya debió notar mi incomodidad y se puso junto a mi en señal de apoyo, cosa que le agradecía en el alma.

-Hola Andrew- se dieron la mano con cierta tensión- me alegro de verte ¿Cómo tu por aquí?- el rió irónicamente.

-También podría preguntar lo mismo ¿No crees?- le dijo sin abandonar ese tono sarcástico, noté como Seiya se tensó.

-Solo espero que no busques problemas y… - ¡Ya era suficiente!

-¿Queréis dejarlo ya? - dije un poco más fuerte de la cuenta, los 2 centraron su atención en mi así que proseguí- ¡Estáis muy grandecitos para esto!- dije recalcando su comportamiento, ellos resoplaron… me volví a Taiki que sin necesidad de decirle me pasó enseguida mi martini y me lo bebí de un trago, luego me volví de nuevo a ambos- Es muy tarde y debo irme a descansar- Seiya me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿No esperas a Darien?- rodé los ojos, no iba a esperar que terminara de follar con quien fuera para irme a dormir a casa.

-No puedo- le sonreí para que supiera que estaba todo bien- despídete tu por mi- los miré a ambos, les di un beso en la mejilla, me despedí con la mano de Taiki y salí sin más…No tenía ganas de escuchar tonterías de hombres de las cavernas ¡Dios! Pero si no tenía relación con ninguno y… Cuando estaba por entrar al coche me cogieron de atrás, me dieron la vuelta y me acorralaron contra éste…

-¡No puedo dejarte ir así!…- dijo muy cerca de mi boca… mis deseos volvían de nuevo…era demasiado tentador… intente reprimirlos pero… - te amo Serena y conseguiré que sea algo recíproco- cuando iba a replicarle me besó intensamente… y fue mi perdición…me perdí en el beso y me dejé llevar… abrí la puerta trasera del coche como pude y me recostó dentro, no nos molestamos en desvestirnos… Solo apartamos lo justo y necesario… Tras ponerse el condón me penetró de forma salvaje ¡Joder si follaba bien! No dejamos de besarnos y acariciarnos en todo momento…Seguimos nuestro ritmo hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo… Tras el cual me vino otra vez la conciencia…¡Mierda Serena! ¡Has follado dentro del coche en el parking del club! ¡Dios cualquiera podía habernos visto! No sabía que tenía Andrew que siempre me hacia ceder… tal vez el echo de haber sido mi psiquiatra le haya ayudado a hacerlo… A Darien no iba a gustarle mucho… Aunque por otro lado no tenía porque decirle…Después de unos segundos decidí que era lo mejor… No quería ser responsable de más problemas entre ellos, bastante tenían ya…Así que lo mejor es irse Serena…

-Andrew quítate- levantó la vista sonriendo.

-¡Sabía que sentías algo por mi!- dijo muy convencido, resoplé.

-Mira, no quiero que te confundas, una cosa es que me atraigas sexualmente- me entrecerró los ojos- y otra es que te ame – vi su cara cambiar a una de enojo, lo empujé de encima de mi y salimos para poder colocarme la ropa e irme… Me aseguré que hubiera nadie cerca antes de hacerlo ¡Tuviste suerte Serena! ¡No podía creer lo que había hecho! Lo vi mirándome expectante a algo que no sabía, así que recalqué lo evidente- y además ahora estoy con tu hermano.

-Serena- volvió a acercarse de más, ni siquiera intenté alejarme ya que tenía el coche detrás, el comenzó a acariciar mi cara y mirarme intensamente con esos ojos que me derretían… ¡Mierda!- sé que lo vuestro no es real- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Darien le dijo?- me lo contó mi hermano- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, me extrañó ¿Porque lo haría?- y también me dijo que no le importaba que siguiéramos con lo nuestro mientras nadie se entere- ahora si lo miré entrecerrando los ojos ¿En serio había dicho eso? A mi me dejó ver todo lo contrario… Puede que haya cambiado de idea…Lo hablaría con el mañana o tal vez no…

-Aunque no sea real - su sonrisa se amplió demasiado- sigo pensando lo mismo de nosotros Andrew… vuelve con tu mujer y…- me acorraló de nuevo contra el coche y me besó profundamente.

-Ya le pedí el divorcio…- dijo sonriendo yo abrí los ojos sorprendida- no quiero estar con ella sino contigo- entonces lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si lo has hecho porque no quieres estar con ella, me alegro por ti Andrew… pero no lo hagas por mi- el volvió a reír y le dije un poco enojada- ¡Sabes que no tengo relaciones!- siguió riendo.

-Pero podemos empezar con algo simple- le alcé una ceja- como lo que tienes con Darien- resoplé ¡Ni de broma cambiaba a Darien por Andrew!- y el tiempo dirá – negué, tenía que hacerlo entender que nunca pasaría nada de lo que quería entre nosotros.

-¡No pienso dejar a Darien!- le dije un poco alto y directo, ahora se veía enojado- ¡Sabes como soy y es el único hombre que puede seguirme!- por su cara no le gustó oír la verdad…se encendió de nuevo su furia ¿Qué demonios se creía? ¡A mi nadie me decía lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Maldita sea! Y mucho menos alguien que no es nada mío.

-¡Yo puedo ser mejor! - rodé los ojos- ¡Y te lo demostraré las veces que hagan falta hasta que te des cuenta!- lo alejé de mi para poder montarme en el coche e irme ¡Ya había tenido suficiente de esto!

-¡Haz lo que quieras Andrew!- sonrió de lado- pero todo seguirá igual- le dije a la vez que me subía al coche, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta me detuvo y alcé la vista para ver que tenía que decir ahora…se veía muy decidido.

-He dado un gran paso al apuntarme aquí- señaló el club ¿Por eso estaba aquí? ¿Se había apuntado solo para estar conmigo? ¡Mierda! A partir de ahora iba a tener que verlo a menudo…¡Esto era mi santuario! Tendría que acostumbrarme a su presencia…Aunque sería una muy grata y agradable… Sacudí la cabeza ¡Dios estaba muy mal! Necesitaba dormir y ya…¡Solo pensaba tonterías!

-¡Muy bien!- dije ya rendida, no tenía caso discutir más, quité su mano para cerrar la puerta, al hacerlo bajé un poco la ventanilla- sabes que nunca cambiaré… has podido comprobarlo estos meses- volvió a sonreír.

-Por eso y porque te conozco mejor que nadie- dijo muy convencido, no lo creía ¡Ni yo misma lo hacía!- estoy convencido que lo lograré- suspiré cansada ¿De que valía intentar hacerle ver nada? Solo veía lo que quería, así que mejor me iba y lo dejaba allí, era tarde y necesitaba dormir…Tal vez lo del club no fuera tan malo… Podría encontrar a otra y se olvidaría de mi…¡Eso es Serena, sé positiva!

-¡Esta bien!- sonrió triunfante- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Es tu vida Andrew! Ya nos veremos- su sonrisa volvió a ampliarse, no dijo nada y me fui… Por el espejo retrovisor me di cuenta que no apartó la vista hasta que lo perdí de vista…No había podido despedirme de Darien, pero supongo que debía estar pasándolo muy bien… Sonreí pensando en lo que estaría haciendo… ¡Era peor que yo!… ¿O mas bien iguales? Después de todo mientras el follaba con otra por ahí yo me follé a Andrew en mi coche… Y después de haber estado con 4 más, me pasé la mano por el cabello ¡Dios cada día estaba peor!… ¡Solo esperaba que mis padres nunca lo supieran!…Y en ese instante sonó mi móvil…Al mirar quien era, no lo podía creer… Aunque me imaginaba para lo que era…Tomé aire antes de contestar…

DARIEN

Abrí y cerré varias veces los ojos para asegurarme ¿En serio era el? ¡Joder! ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cómo coño? Después de asegurarme en el espejo me volví y suspiré para calmarme antes de hablar… Ahora mismo no estaba de humor para enfrentarlo ¡Pero que remedio!

-¿Qué haces aquí Andrew?- el se cruzó de brazos y me miró riendo.

-¿No es obvio?- negué y tras rodar exageradamente los ojos me explicó - pues me he unido al club- me alzó la ceja- al igual que tú supongo- se cogió la barbilla con los dedos -o tal vez así fue como la conociste- me sonrió con satisfacción ¡Mierda! Hice lo que mejor sabía… Esquivar preguntas incómodas.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo- dije de mala manera, el me miró triunfante… de verdad que lo quería un montón… pero con respecto a Serena era exasperante y nunca llegaríamos a estar de acuerdo…

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta Darien? - le alcé una ceja- ¿El hecho que pueda follar con Serena cuando quiera o que ella deje tu farsa y me dé una oportunidad?- no pude evitar gritar fuera de si.

-¡Ya basta Andrew! ¡Ya es suficiente!- estaba muy sorprendido de mi reacción- ¡Hazte a la idea que estamos juntos y deja de joder!- tras estas últimas palabras volvió a darme esa mirada tan propia de el.

-¡Eso nunca! Ya te lo dije, estoy enamorado y no renunciaré al amor por ti- dijo muy firme y decidido ¡Maldita sea! Eso me hacía sentir mal y furioso a la vez.

-Andrew- me cogí el puente de la nariz con los dedos intentando serenarme- ya Serena te dejó claras las cosas, deberías afrontarlo y ya- negó.

-Sé que puedo conseguirlo con perseverancia- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Qué demonios?- sé sus problemas, la conozco mejor que ella misma y así conseguiré que sienta lo mismo por mi- ¿Lo decía en serio? Al ver la determinación en su mirada negué .

-No puedes obligar a nadie a amarte- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Mejor eso que fingir una relación- me dijo muy altivo y me enojé.

-¡Ya te dije que es mentira!- el seguía con esa mirada de suficiencia- ¡Nuestra relación es de verdad!- grité convencido y el volvió a reír más fuerte.

-¿Y crees que encontrándote en este club lo creeré?- rodé los ojos.

-Hemos venido juntos… - dije muy altivo, el me interrumpió.

-¿Ella está aquí contigo?- se veía sorprendido, me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente.

-¡Por supuesto que venimos juntos! ¿Qué pensabas?- negó- ¿Qué había venido solo?- suspiró.

-Me dijeron que se fue con unos amigos- rodé los ojos- no te hacía aquí.

-Si, pues ya lo sabes, el hecho que nuestra relación sea abierta no te da derecho a meterte en medio- le entrecerré los ojos- además somos hermanos y eso debería de…- me gritó enfadado y fuera de si.

-¿También eramos hermanos cuando te follaste a Serena sabiendo que estaba enamorado de ella?- le contesté gritando de igual forma.

-¡Ya te dije que no sabía que era ella tu doctora cuando la conocí!- ¡Darien controlate! Me reprendí a mi mismo… Estás en un sitio público, cualquiera puede verte y sacar conclusiones erróneas… Andrew me miraba muy altivo.

-Mientes- entrecerré los ojos- te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo- rodé los ojos.

-No creo que lo hagas realmente Andrew- dije muy convencido, el me observaba como si fuera un bicho raro, yo sabía perfectamente porque lo decía y en absoluto se podría hacer una idea de como era… sobre todo en el ámbito sexual.

-¡Déjame que lo dude!- suspiré intentando tranquilizarme, esto no iba a ningún lugar.

-Andrew te quiero, pero no quiero que te acerques a Serena, ya sabes que es mi novia y…- me volvió a interrumpir.

-Esa relación me vale bien poco- le alcé una ceja -No me la creo… y menos de ella ¿En serio creería que sin querer relaciones de repente salga con una? Sé que es falsa y por eso me importa poco lo que digas al respecto- se cogió la barbilla y me miró directamente a los ojos- lo que no entiendo es porque lo haces- bajé la vista, ni loco le decía el porqué- no necesitas votos ni nada para seguir en tu puesto…-ahora fui yo el que gritó fuera de sí.

-¡Ya te dije que no es por eso, tenemos una relación, hazte a la cuenta y punto!- tras lo cual entré en uno de los cubículos de baño, no volví a escuchar nada de el… Escuché algo de ruido y luego la puerta cerrarse… Suspiré de alivio, seguramente se había ido ¡Gracias a dios! Cuando terminé, me lavé las manos y cuando me disponía a salir la puerta no abría ¿Qué demonios? Tiré con fuerza pero no se movía ¿Cómo…? Entonces me vino la iluminación ¡Andrew! ¡Maldito, me había encerrado y seguro que ahora iba con Serena! Pero ella estaba acompañada de los demás… No pasaría nada ¿verdad? Me pasé exasperado las manos por el cabello ¿Porqué demonios me molestaba que Andrew la follara y los demás no… Bueno y Haruka… negué, con Haruka me molestaba el hecho que le prestara atención… ¿O no? ¿Si estuviéramos Andrew y yo en la misma situación, con cual de los 2 estaría más tiempo? Resoplé ¡Darien dejate de tonterías y llama a alguien!

Cogí mi móvil y marqué primero a Serena pero no tenía señal… Luego lo hice con Seiya, daba señal pero no lo cogía ¡Mierda! ¿Que hacía? No me quedaba de otra que esperar… Alguien vendría o me llamarían cuando vieran que no aparecía o bien mis llamadas perdidas….

Al cabo de una hora mas o menos Seiya me llamó y lo cogí con ansiedad.

-¡Menos mal que me llamas! ¿Porque has tardado tanto?- le recriminé.

-¿Dónde andas Darien? Llevas mucho tiempo perdido, he visto a tu hermano y… - lo interrumpí.

-¡Andrew me pasa! ¡Ni me hables de él! Lo encontré en el baño y me encerró dentro, llevo aquí mas de una hora- pude escuchar una risa ahogada de Seiya ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

-¿Qué? ¿El te encerró dentro?- preguntó aguantando las risas, decidí ignorarlas, no me encontraba de humor.

-¡Así es! Así que mueve tu culo y haz que me saquen de aquí, quiero ver a Serena y…

-Serena se fue hace rato… y Andrew también- ¿Qué? ¿Porque se fue sin despedirse? Entonces caí en lo que decía Seiya…

-¿Se fueron juntos?- pregunté directamente.

-No… pero lo vi irse detrás de ella, supongo que la alcanzaría en el parking- ¡Mierda! Hay que joderse… ¡Por eso me retuvo aquí!…¡Sería…!

-¡Joder sacame de aquí ya!- dije con ansiedad.

-¡Ya voy en camino!- dijo de igual forma y colgué con desesperación ¿La habría alcanzado? No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Andrew y Serena en su oficina… Sus gemidos de placer… ¡Joder!Solo esperaba que no hubiera conseguido nada… En el caso de hacerlo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Nuestra relación es liberal por lo que no puedo irle con pendenjadas de celos o me mandaría bien lejos y con razón.

Intenté tranquilizarme en el rato que tardaron en llegar a sacarme, fue poco tiempo que me parecieron horas…Después de un rato escuchando ruidos por fin me abrieron, allí se encontraba Seiya junto a un chico con un uniforme que parecía ser de mantenimiento del club, como tenía prisa por aclararme, nada más salir lo arrastré conmigo después de agradecer al chico de la forma más rápida y cordial que daba mi estado. Cuando nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente le pregunté.

-¿Hace mucho que se fue? - suspiró.

-Como una media hora…- dijo sin mucho ánimo y mirándome fijamente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Quería haberla acompañado a casa!- iba a encaminarme al coche para ir a buscarla pero Seiya me agarró del brazo y me miró un poco preocupado.

-Darien, dijo que estaba cansada, que iba a dormir porque tenía que trabajar- asentí ¡Tenía razón! Si se fue hace media hora ya podía estar durmiendo tranquilamente, yo también debería… pero cuando estaba con ella nunca lo recordaba… Supongo que mejor hablaría con ella mañana…

-¿Y los otros?- rodó los ojos- Michiru se fue a casa y su marido con las 2 chicas que llegaron cuando te fuiste- lo miré sorprendido.

-¿Se fue con ellas después de..?- asintió sonriendo.

-Querían llevarse a Serena también, pero declinó su oferta… - ¡Menos mal! No la quería sola con ese tipo…Al ver la mirada analizadora de Seiya decidí quitarme de en medio.

-¡Bien, supongo que me iré a descansar!- me alzó una ceja- Ya mañana a primera hora iré a buscarla para desayunar juntos- el asintió sonriendo.

-¡Es lo mejor Darien! No quiero que la agobies y salga corriendo- me palmeó la espalda- nunca encontraremos alguien más así- le sonreí en respuesta, el me guiñó el ojo- aunque esa Michiru… - hizo un gesto obsceno y le rodé los ojos.

-No está mal… pero por lo que pude ver también prefería a Serena que a nosotros- rió.

-Si… tiene mucho tirón y lo entiendo- se relamió los labios- es adictiva- resoplé.

-Eso me temo… y ese Haruka… - me alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa con el?- negué.

-No me da buena espina- suspiró rodando los ojos.

-¡Solo estas celoso!- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendido-Ya se te pasara dijo palmeándome de nuevo el hombro.

-¡No estoy celoso!- me entrecerró los ojos y recalqué mi punto- ¡Nunca lo he sido!- rió más fuerte.

-Pues estas empezando ahora…- me miró muy alegre- y eso tal vez sea buena señal- negué… No quería ahondar en esos temas…

-¡Mejor vamos!- el me miro como si estuviera loco- ¡No hablas con coherencia, debe ser al alcohol!- volvió a reír mas fuerte.

-¡Si claro! ¡Créelo tu! - decidí ignorar ese último comentario y fuimos hacía afuera en silencio, nos despedimos y antes de alejarme hacía mi coche me volvió a llamar- ¡Darien!…- cuando me volví a verlo- ¡No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte!- suspiré, seguro que no creía que la vería mañana.

-No pensaba hacerlo… - aunque si que se me pasó por la cabeza… Mejor le hacía caso a Seiya y por la mañana la veía… Eso sería lo mejor… -¡Nos vemos mañana!- le sonreí pícaramente- Aunque tal vez llegue algo tarde- le guiñé para que entendiera a lo que me refería.

-¡Esta bien! Ya me encargaré de todo hasta que lo hagas- me señaló- ¡Solo no te pases!- negué.

-¡Ya sabes que ella debe ir al hospital!- resopló asintiendo.

-¡Es verdad!- volvió a señalarme muy serio-… pues lo dicho te esperaremos en la sala de reuniones, tenemos que arreglar varios asuntos así que no tardes…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Si lo sé! ¡Hasta mañana!- me encaminé al coche y puse rumbo a casa, donde nada más llegar me di una rápida ducha y me acosté, puse el despertador más temprano para pasar por casa de Serena con tiempo de invitarla a desayunar… Si, mañana sería un gran día y el fin de semana que se nos avecinaba también… Después de divagar un poco caí rendido…

Al sonido del despertador me sobresalté… Miré y como estaba un poco desorientado me pregunté porque sonaba tan temprano… Entonces recordé que iba a pasar por casa de Serena antes de ir a mi trabajo… Sonreí para mis adentros… Me levanté de un salto, me vestí y enseguida llegué a mi coche donde puse rumbo a su casa, sonreí pensando en la sorpresa que se iba llevar cuando llegara…O al menos eso esperaba.

Nada más llegar, aparqué y bajé corriendo a su casa… Al llegar frente a su puerta llamé y esperé ansioso que me abriera la puerta. Al hacerlo vi lo hermosa que se encontraba, ya estaba lista para salir ¡Mejor! Me miró sorprendida pero no la dejé ni hablar que me lancé a ella y le di un beso intenso, anoche me quedé con las ganas de hacerlo y tenía que desquitarme, ella aunque reacia a mi beso al principio finalmente me correspondió… Cuando se estaba poniendo más intenso, escuché un carraspeo junto a mi… ¿Quién demonios estaba aquí?

-Veo que lo que dijo tu padre es verdad… -¿Qué? Me volví hacía la voz de una mujer, por la apariencia debía de ser la madre de Serena… Tenía buenos genes… Estaba muy bien para su edad… ¿Serena sería igual al llegar a su edad? Miré a Serena que se veía algo apenada ¿En serio?

-Mama el es mi novio Darien- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa- Darien mi madre Ikuko- asentí, cogí su mano y la besé.

-Encantado Ikuko- ella se sonrojó.

-Muchas gracias Darien, me da gusto también- miró a Serena y le guiñó el ojo- Serena yo mejor me voy, seguro que tu novio venía con planes de llevarte a desayunar y… - la interrumpí al momento, después de lo de su padre debía ganarme a su madre… Por lo que pude ver no sería muy difícil.

-Podría invitarlas a ambas- miré a Serena buscando su aprobación y por su sonrisa pude ver que le encantaba la idea- Si están listas podemos irnos ya- Serena se acercó a mi y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-¡Ya mismo vengo! Cojo mi bolso y nos vamos- la observé irse con sus sexis movimientos hasta que se perdió por el pasillo hacía su dormitorio.

-Así que sois novios- me sobresaltó la voz de Ikuko ¡Darien, te ha cachado comiéndote con la vista a su hija! ¡Mierda! La miré apenado pero al ver su cara sonriente le sonreí en respuesta.

-Si, espero que le parezca bien- ella me asintió sonriendo ¡Bien!

-¡Me parece genial!- luego suspiró de forma triste mirando hacía el pasillo por el que debería aparecer Serena- mucho mejor que el último- le alcé una ceja ¿Quién sería el último para su madre? Al mirarme y ver mi cara de desconcierto enseguida me sonrió y siguió hablando- ¡Oh no era nadie importante! Solo un id… un compañero de su trabajo…- me reí de lo que había estado a punto de decir ¿Sería el idiota de Diamante? ¿Se lo presentó a sus padres? Si dijo que no fue nada… Su madre debió notar mi desconcierto que continuó- fue algo que no llegó a cuajar… cosa que me alegro mucho- le sonreí por su sinceridad.

-Si y una suerte para mi- le volví a sonreír y noté como su sonrojo aparecía de nuevo.

-¡Bien! ¿Vamos?- llegó Serena junto a nosotros, nos miró a ambos con desconcierto… luego centró su atención en mi- ¿Dónde iremos?- le sonreí, quería sorprenderla.

\- A un sitio que me gusta mucho- le guiñé, ella rodó los ojos.

-¿No dirás donde?- al negar de nuevo me alzó una ceja- Tengo que conducir allí- volví a negar y ella volvió a alzar una ceja.

-Yo las llevaré y luego las traeré de vuelta- dije muy entusiasmado, vi a Serena a punto de protestar pero su madre habló primero.

-¡Me parece bien Darien!- tras lo cual le dio una mirada reprobatoria a Serena -¿Verdad hija?- asintió sin mucho ánimo y me entrecerró los ojos, yo le alcé los hombros. No se veía muy entusiasmada ahora pero ya cambiaría de opinión al llegar allí.

-¡Pues vamos!- dije decidido, cogí a Serena de la cintura, Ikuko nos siguió y las llevé en mi coche a la cafetería que frecuentaba desde mi niñez, el dueño era amigo mío de toda la vida y se alegraría de conocer a Serena… No había llevado nunca a nadie allí, era algo personal mío que nunca quise compartir con nadie… Me pregunto ¿Porque ahora siento la necesidad de hacerlo? Mejor dejar esas cosas para otra ocasión Darien… Por el camino hacia el Crown fuimos conversando de cosas banales, nunca me había sentido tan bien con nadie que no fuera de mi familia, pude darme cuenta que la señora Ikuko era muy parecida a Serena, tanto físicamente como de forma de ser… Pero no parecía tener el mismo apetito que ella o tal vez… ¿Pero que cosas piensas Darien? Me reprendí a mi mismo por pensar en mi suegra en la cama… ¡Esto no era normal!

Cuando llegamos las llevé junto al Furuhata, que nada más verme junto a ella me sonrió dándome los pulgares arriba… A pesar de ser unos años mayor en comportamiento era más infantil, negué con la cabeza ¡Siempre había sido tan sutil!.. era solo unos años mayor que yo, pero lo conocía desde siempre.

-¡Hola Darien! ¡Gusto verte por aquí!- se centró en Serena y su madre- ¡Y tan bien acompañado! -dijo de forma coqueta, rodé los ojos y las presenté.

-Hola Furuhata, ellas son mi novia Serena y su madre Ikuko- el asintió y las saludó de beso en la mejilla a ambas.

-¿La mesa de siempre?- asentí, me gustaba estar un poco apartado y con intimidad, es lo malo de mi oficio que todo el mundo te para para decirte lo que piensa o mejoraría en mi puesto… Era un poco estresante pero me gustaba… Nos guió a la mesa, pedimos y seguimos charlando mientras que nos traían la comida.

Estuvimos muy a gusto charlando de todo, pero tuve que excusarme para ir al baño, en el camino me paró el señor Furuhata muy sonriente.

-Darien- volvió a alzarme los pulgares- ¡Has triunfado!- le sonreí con el ego inflado.

-¡Si que lo he hecho!… ¡Serena es genial!

-Si, y además se os nota muy unidos…- me sorprendí- ¿Lleváis mucho juntos?- negué.

-No, apenas estamos comenzando- asintió, lo vi con ganas de seguir preguntando pero me conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo contaría cuando estuviera preparado y de momento no lo estaba…Así que ya no preguntó más.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz- me di cuenta que era verdad, nunca me había sentido con ninguna mujer así…Ahora solo tocaba conservarlo…

-¡Ya era hora que te echaras una buena novia que fuera algo serio!- dijo muy directo, le alcé una ceja y el rodó los ojos- ¡Ya sabes, cuando no las trajiste aquí…- señaló el lugar- es porque no ibas en serio!- en eso debía darle la razón… Asentí y alcé los hombros.

-Si… ya era hora…- no quería ahondar todavía en ese tema, miré el reloj y fue la excusa perfecta de irme - voy al baño que me esperan y tenemos que ir a trabajar.

-¡Muy bien Darien, ya hablaremos!- nos reímos y yo me di prisa en dirigirme al baño…Terminé en el mismo lo más rápido que pude y cuando iba llegando a la mesa pude ver una silueta muy conocida por mi sentada en mi sitio junto a Serena ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hacía el aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Qué demonios hacía coqueteando con mi mujer frente a mi suegra? No sé de donde me salió lo cavernícola pero me acerqué a la mesa muy cabreado como alma que lleva el diablo con el deseo de poder echarlo de una patada en el culo…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a : Maryels, Bonnie Butler, Yaanin, Karmina y Sere por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas, lo aprecio de corazón!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

SERENA

¡No podía creer que mi padre le haya dicho a mi madre lo de Darien! ¡Según él, un hombre estaba jugando con su pequeña!…Con lo que no cabe decir que mi madre dejó todo para venir y asegurarse que todo estaba bien… ¡Dios, si solo supieran la verdad de su pequeña! Se preocuparían más por el que por mi, aunque en el caso de Darien… No sabría que decir si eso era posible… El era igual o peor… Sacudí la cabeza, no creía que fuera peor… Mama dejó todo en manos de su mano derecha para venir junto a "su pequeña", nótese la ironía, y asegurarse que lo que decía mi padre no era así. Supongo que después de escuchar maravillas de Darien, le resultaría raro que le dijera todo lo contrario…

Recibí su llamada en la noche cuando regresaba a casa del club y como no quería hablar esas cosas por teléfono quedamos de vernos en la mañana…Necesitaba descansar después de lo de esta noche, así que se presentó esta mañana a primera hora a hablar conmigo muy seriamente… Según ella, rodé los ojos, no quería que cometiera otra locura como lo de mi relación con Diamante, suspiré frustrada, ni siquiera yo sé de donde saqué esa absurda idea ¡Pero en fin! Lo pasado… pasado queda.

Así fue como le expliqué mientras me cambiaba para el trabajo de la forma mas ilusionada que podía sobre él y nuestra relación… ¡Que jodido era esto de mentir y más a tu propia madre! Pero no podía decirle la verdad, se decepcionaría mucho de mi, y si había algo que adoraba de mi vida es el orgullo y cariño de mis padres hacía mi… Seguramente el único que sentiría…

Sacudí la cabeza… No debía pensar en esas cosas… Ahora me mismo estaba bien como estaba… En una no relación con Darien y haciendo lo que nos gusta a ambos… Todavía tenía que comentarle lo de Haruka y Michiru, me relamí los labios pensando en lo bien que lo podría pasar en esas reuniones…Pero tampoco quería arriesgar lo mío con Darien por ellas.

No pudimos hablar mucho más puesto que Darien se presentó en mi casa de sorpresa para invitarme a desayunar, sonreí recordando su beso, me dejó ansiosa y con ganas de mucho más ¡Serena, esta mama aquí! Me reprendí a mi misma, estaba segura que venía a comer otra cosa que no era el desayuno… Lástima que no se pudiera, hubiera estado más que dispuesta a hacerlo…Era algo raro, pero placentero… Y me sorprendió gratamente que la invitara a acompañarnos… Nunca había habido mucho contacto con mis intentos de novio y mis padres… ¿Para que? Lo hacía solo por ellos que me agobiaban con el tema sentimental todo el rato… Así que el hecho de confraternizar mucho solo hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo… Sin embargo ahora…No me importaba nada, es más, se sentía bien ver que tuviera interés en mi, aparte de lo sexual… Aunque tampoco había que ilusionarse demasiado… Mejor disfrutaría lo que durara.

Cuando hablaban de tener una familia me entraba de todo ¿A quien se le ocurre que alguien como yo pueda ser madre? Solo de pensarlo se me ponían los vellos de punta ¡Que horror! Dejando ese tema de lado y volviendo al presente, el lugar donde nos llevó Darien era muy íntimo y bello, miré a mama que se veía encantada con Darien… Logró metérsela en el bolsillo como a todos sus votantes… Debía reconocer que era muy bueno en eso. Cuando se disculpó para ir al baño mama aprovechó de hablar sobre él …

-¡Dios Serena!- sonreía ampliamente- tu novio es… - sus ojos brillaban como los de los dibujos animados… ¡Si que se la metió en el bolsillo! Yo también sonreí… A mi también me había ganado por otras cualidades, volví a relamerme los labios recordando a Darien desnudo y…- ¡Serena!- gritó mama sobresaltándome.

-¿Si mama?- pregunté de lo mas normal, ella me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- me puso la mano en la frente y resoplé… ¡Como si fuera una niña!

-Si, mama… además si estuviera enferma lo sabría ¿No crees?- dije en tono de broma pero iba en serio.

-Serena, los doctores son los peores pacientes ¿Nunca has escuchado eso?- reí… era verdad, conocía varios casos… Y yo misma era muy mala para tomar mis medicamentos a mis horas…

-Mama te aseguro que estoy bien- al ver que me entrecerraba los ojos seguí- solo estoy un poco cansada y de vez en cuando me pierdo…- me interrumpió preocupada.

-¿Seguro?- así que decidí cambiar de tema para evitar preocuparla, ninguna de mis preocupaciones eran para contársela a mi madre.

-¿Qué te parece Darien?- al ver su amplia sonrisa supe que lo había conseguido ¡Bien por mi!

-¡Oh Serena, es maravilloso!- se acercó más a mi y me cogió las manos sobre la mesa- aunque lo importante es que te trate como te mereces- le alcé una ceja.

-Mama ya te dije que lo que escuchó papa fue un malentendido- resoplé frustrada- Darien y yo nos amamos y estamos bien…- no quería mentir totalmente así que se me escapó algo de verdad- pero no puedo asegurar que será eterno… - le sonreí con melancolía- como lo tuyo con papa, pero de momento nos va bien… - ella me dio una sonrisa entre melancólica y esperanzada.

-Serena apenas estáis empezando, no te agobies…-asentí- por lo menos esta vez no es un idiota- y entonces no pude evitar reír.

-Si… ¿Verdad?- reímos juntas- Yo tampoco me explico que hacía saliendo con Diamante- dije bromeando, aunque si que lo sabía, en el vi una salida fácil para que mis padres estuvieran contentos y dejaran de preocuparse por mi y mi soltería… A mi no me preocupaba, amaba mi vida como era, y más ahora…

-Lo más importante es que has encontrado un buen hombre- me guiñó- guapo y bien situado- rodé los ojos, eso era lo que menos me importaba… Nunca había mirado su posición o dinero para tenerlos cerca… Aunque debido a mi trabajo y familia todos en mi entorno lo estaban… pero aún así no era una prioridad para mi…

-Si, Darien es increíble y yo también espero que dure- me apretó las manos, al mirarla pude ver por el brillo de sus ojos que ella también… Todavía no me acostumbraba a esto y ya mi madre tenía planes a largo plazo… Y todavía me quedaba mi suegra… ¡Dios que horror! Sobre todo si se juntaban…

-Me alegro mucho…- me trajo de nuevo a la realidad la voz de mi madre- me extrañó mucho, que tu padre de un día para otro pasara de tenerlo en un pedestal a echarlo por tierra…- resoplé- ¡Pero en fin!…- volvió a sonreír muy ampliamente- veo que tenéis una química especial y que lo que dijo tu padre no es cierto- sonreí mas tranquila ¡Menos mal! Con ella a favor lo convencería no ver fantasmas donde supuestamente no había… Tampoco es como si fuera una chica inocente, de todas formas no había de que preocuparse, ella lo haría dejar de sospechar de Darien y que volviera a verlo como el novio perfecto…Tan solo había que ver su felicidad y orgullo al hablar de el.

-¿Serena?- preguntó junto a mi una voz muy conocida, me volví hacía ella y me sorprendí mucho de verlo allí.

-¿Haruka?- miré a las chicas que lo acompañaban… Eran las mismas de anoche, seguramente venían del club ¡Que casualidad que vinieran a este lugar! No es que pillara de camino ni nada… Se acercó a darme 2 besos que quedaron muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, le reproché con la mirada, la suerte era que mama no podía darse cuenta desde donde estaba… Después de los mismos se volvió a las chicas.

-¡Coged una mesa y esperadme!- les guiñó- voy a saludar a mi amiga como se debe- cuando se fueron se sentó junto a mi, en el sitio de Darien… No perdió oportunidad de pegar su pierna a la mía y mirarme de una forma nada inocente- ¡Que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí!- luego se volvió hacía mama muy coquetamente- ¿Tu amiga es?- suspiré y me adelanté antes que dijera algo fuera de lugar.

-Haruka, ella es mi madre Ikuko- le di una mirada de advertencia para que no dijera nada extraño, el se incorporó para darle 2 besos y siguió hablando muy coqueto.

-Ikuko déjeme decirle que viéndolas juntas me parecieron más amigas que madre e hija- mi mama se sonrojó y sonrió muy alegre.

-¡Gracias Haruka!- comenzó a colocarse el cabello como una quinceañera- la verdad es que nos lo dicen mucho- rodé los ojos ¡Dios! Me miraba buscando que lo afirmara, suspiré.

-Si es verdad… - dije de forma convincente, Haruka se pegó de nuevo a mi cara y siguió hablando con ambas demasiado cerca, por lo menos mama no parecía percatarse de nada.

-¿Ustedes son amigos?- se estaba tardando en preguntar ¡Si supiera de que tipo! Antes de darme tiempo a contestar lo hizo el por mi.

-Serena y yo somos muy buenos amigos- dijo de una forma demasiado insinuante para mi gusto, lo miré mal y le di un pequeño pellizco en la pierna que solo hizo que se acercara más- ¿Verdad Serena?- le alcé una ceja y justo cuando iba a contestarle llegó junto a nosotros un Darien muy enojado.

-¿Se puede saber que haces sentado tan cerca de mi mujer?- me quedé muy sorprendida y en mi vida había visto tantas cosas que era muy difícil lograr sorprenderme, me fijé que mama estaba igual que yo, Haruka en cambio actuó como si nada.

-¡Darien amigo!- le dio la mano para saludarlo y pude percibir que solo la cogió para no formar escándalo- ¿Tú también por aquí?- le alzó una ceja.

-Vengo mucho por aquí- señaló a la entrada- Furuhata y yo somos muy buenos amigos- Haruka le dio una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Qué casualidad! También somos amigos, por eso vengo mucho aquí- luego me miró a mi- aunque nunca te había visto a ti aquí- negué.

-La verdad, es que es la primera vez que vengo- volvió a sonreír y se volvió a Darien de nuevo.

-¿No traes a tu mujer aquí?- le preguntó rebosando sarcasmo por todos los poros, viendo la cara de enojo de Darien decidí contestar yo.

-Ando tan ocupada por las mañanas, que apenas tengo tiempo de salir a desayunar- les sonreí a ambos, Darien se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Si, es verdad que no hemos podido sacar tiempo de hacerlo- repitió Darien, Haruka asintió pero no se movió de donde estaba, mientras que Darien seguía esperando que lo hiciera para poder sentarse de nuevo junto a mi… Pero Haruka parecía no darse cuenta o tal vez no quería- ¿Te importa quitarte de mi sitio?- preguntó al fin Darien lo más educadamente que podía, se notaba a leguas que no le caía muy bien… Y esto no era bueno para mi…

-¡Oh!- dijo de repente haciéndose el tonto- ¡De todas formas debo irme!- me sonrió de nuevo y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse- ¡Nos veremos pronto Serena!- me guiñó y se volvió a mi madre- Ikuko, espero verla pronto- mama le sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo Haruka- le contestó mama muy sonrojada y tras darle un apretón de manos a Darien se fue junto a las chicas, la cara de Darien era un poema… ¿Porqué se ponía así con el? ¿Le caería mal? No creo… Anoche lo pasamos bien… Tal vez me perdí algo ayer… Debería hablarlo cuanto antes… Cuando se hubo alejado, Darien volvió a sentarse junto a mi y pude percatarme que se pasó todo el tiempo mirando de reojo hacía la mesa de Haruka ¿Porque lo miraba? ¿O miraba a las chicas? Mama seguía hablando sin parar y el contestando a todo lo que quería con su mejor sonrisa y sin quitar su mano de la mía…- como veo que es casi hora de irnos- mama miró el reloj- los dejo solos un momento mientras voy al baño- cuando se fue iba a aprovechar de preguntar a Darien por Haruka, pero antes de poder hacerlo me cogió la cabeza con las manos y me acercó a el para besarme desenfrenadamente… Un beso que me dejo totalmente sin aliento…

-¡Como deseaba besarte!- dijo tras parar a tomar aire y le sonreí.

-Yo también- lo besé de nuevo ligeramente- ahora no es momento- miré de reojo hacía el camino del baño- pero hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo- el me miró extrañado.

-¿Algo que no puede decirse aquí?- asentí y sin darme cuenta miré donde Haruka.

-¿No tendrá que ver con aquel idiota?- preguntó Darien en un tono nada agradable y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas? -No quería formarme ideas por si me equivocaba…Aunque sospechaba por quien lo decía perfectamente.

-Serena, ese idiota… - señaló a Haruka- te quiere para el- resoplé y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Está casado Darien… - dije de forma directa y el me alzó la ceja- si lo dices por anoche ...todos disfrutamos no solo él- dije un poco irónica ¿Que pretendía con esos comentarios?

-Ya lo sé… no me refiero a eso…- se pasó la mano por la cara al verme mirarlo expectante por una explicación razonable- me di cuenta de como coqueteaba contigo antes y me parece muy descarado por su parte- abrí los ojos sorprendida- sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba delante de tu madre- le entrecerré los ojos, es verdad que su acercamiento no fue apropiado pero de ahí a decir que me coqueteaba o me quería para el… Rodé los ojos.

-Darien…- lo miré fijamente y le dije lo más sincera posible- lo único que Haruka quiere conmigo es follar…- dije muy bajito y pegado a su oído- al igual que tú… - el me miró furioso.

-¿Eso crees?- alcé una ceja y el se pasó la mano por la cara en gesto de frustración- Serena ahora no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto- me cogió las manos y me miró fijamente- pero te diré que te quiero para mucho más que sexo y … - abrí los ojos sorprendida y sin saber que decir… En toda mi vida nunca me habían dejado así hasta ahora…Debía contestar algo, no quería que se sintiera molesto o herido.

-Darien… siento si te molestó… yo… - y entonces llegó mi madre en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- al ver nuestras caras debió de notar que no llegó en buen momento- ¿Los dejo solos un momento?- asentí pero Darien tenía otros planes.

-No te preocupes Ikuko, esta noche lo hablamos mas detenidamente- me dio una sonrisa sincera que correspondí y fuimos junto a su amigo- Furuhata, ya nos vamos… - mientras Darien hablaba con su amigo, mama me cogió del brazo para apartarme de ellos.

-¿Habéis peleado?- preguntó preocupada y negué, ella siempre tan curiosa.

-Solo nos quedaron pendientes unas cosas que aclarar- le sonreí para que estuviera tranquila- ya oíste a Darien, luego en la noche lo hablaremos tranquilamente- asintió no muy convencida.

-Si tu lo dices… Supongo que estará bien- antes que dijera algo más, le agarré yo ahora el brazo y se lo apreté cariñosamente.

-Lo está mama- miré donde Darien hablaba animadamente con Furuhata- creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo está… - pensé en voz alta.

-Me alegro mucho por ti hija- ella me miraba muy ilusionada, le sonreí, era hora de ir al trabajo así que la arrastré de nuevo junto a Darien y después de despedirnos de Furuhata nos llevó a mi casa, mama y no nos despedimos, y cada una se fue en su coche… Estaba deseando que llegara la noche para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero ahora… ¡Despeja tu mente Serena! Hoy tenía una operación importante y tenía que estar con la mente despejada… Era una suerte que mi trabajo era una vía de escape a toda mi perversión…

-¡Serena!- me llamó Rei nada más bajar del coche, venía muy acelerada ¿Vendría corriendo? Cuando llegó a mi altura se paró a coger aire antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa Rei? - sonrió, ya conocía esa sonrisa…

-Esta noche tengo entradas para el teatro y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo- suspiré frustrada.

-Ya tengo planes para esta noche- su cara se entristeció y me sentí muy mal. Tal vez…

-Lo entiendo, siento haberte molestado… - la interrumpí.

-No es molestia, tal vez pueda cancelarlos o posponerlos- su sonrisa se amplió, no quería cancelarlos, más bien modificarlos…

-¿En serio puedes hacerlo?- sonreí con suficiencia.

-Es mi novio- le guiñé- puedo hacer lo que quiera - reímos juntas.

-¿Darien?- asentí- podemos quedar para cenar juntos después y… - alzó los hombros- ¿Quien sabe después?… - le sonreí en respuesta, me conocía demasiado bien, la cogí del brazo y la llevé a rastras hacía dentro del hospital… Estaba segura que a Darien no le importaría posponer nuestra conversación a cambio de un trío… Sonreí a lo grande, esta noche lo pasaríamos genial y aprovecharía que estaban ambos para comentar lo de las fiestas de Michiru y Haruka…Tenía fe en que si estarían de acuerdo… De todas formas todos disfrutaríamos…Aunque lo de Darien y Haruka…

DARIEN

¡Darien eres un idiota! Me reclamaba a mi mismo ¡Debiste haberle dicho lo que pensabas al imbécil de Haruka! Para que así sepa que no debe meterse con la mujer de otro, o en este caso la mía… Serena era mía y de nadie más… El hecho que la compartiera no era motivo para que flirteara con ella de esa forma tan descarada…Fuera de la intimidad ¡y más encima de su madre! ¡Maldito hijo de …! Tranquilo Darien… Has hecho bien, en tu cargo se vería muy mal que la prensa sacara a relucir peleas con nadie… Tenía suerte que fuera el Senador, si no le hubiera partido la cara por descarado…

Me quedé con mal sabor de boca por no poder hablar con Serena sobre lo que sentía con ella, todavía no podía ponerle un nombre… Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que es la única mujer en mi vida que ha sido capaz de llenarme tanto dentro como fuera de la cama… Era perfecta para mi y no pensaba perderla por nada… Por eso quería decírselo directamente… No podía correr el riesgo que no le diera importancia a lo nuestro y me dejara para irse con otro…Valoraba lo suficiente nuestra relación para no arriesgarme…

Lo único bueno es que me gané a su madre, y por lo que sabía de mujeres convencería a Kenji de que era bueno para Serena… Sonreí para mis adentros de felicidad… Cuando llegué a la reunión Seiya ya tenía todo preparado y había avanzado algunos temas importantes en mi ausencia, así que me disculpé por la tardanza y seguí donde lo había dejado… Aunque debía reconocer que ya había hecho casi todo el… Se alargó más de la cuenta y terminamos casi a la hora del almuerzo, nos despedimos de todos y nos quedamos un momento solos en la sala.

-¡Estoy agotado!- dijo Seiya recostándose sobre la mesa.

-Si, yo también- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No irías anoche a casa de Serena?- resoplé.

-No, ya te dije que iría en la mañana- dije cansado ¿Porqué no me creía? Supongo que el hecho que me conozca mejor que nadie tenía algo que ver.

-Si tú lo dices lo creo… - dijo sin mucho ánimo, suspiré y miré el reloj, era tarde y tenía hambre.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos?- asintió sin muchas ganas y le rodé los ojos- yo también prefiero otra compañía pero no hay mas remedio- negó y rió.

-No es por eso… es que estoy agotado de anoche… - reí y el me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Porqué te ríes?

-De lo que dices… - dije divertido, el suspiró.

-Tal vez para ti sea normal follar con 2 tías durante varias horas, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado…- si lo había notado, pero supongo que son cosas que los amigos no se dicen por no molestarse y me lo callé.

-Puede ser…- no iba a decirle todo lo que había llegado a hacer o experimentar para saciarme… Eso era algo que me guardaría para mi… Y además no creo que le sentara muy bien el hecho que se pudiera saber qué hace el Senador en su tiempo libre… Sobre todo con su nueva novia… Sonreí por instinto y Seiya me miró muy raro.

-¿Me ocultas algo Darien? - puse mi mejor cara de poker y negué.

-¿Qué podría ocultar?- sonreí mintiéndole descaradamente- tu me conoces mejor que nadie- asintió no muy convencido y suspiró.

-O al menos eso creo…- dijo muy bajito, sonó como si fuera solo para el… iba a preguntar el porque cuando de repente empezó a sonar mi móvil y al ver quién llamaba desvió por completo mi atención.

-Es Serena… - dije entre extrañado y contento, el me miró alzando una ceja.

-Y ¿Qué esperas para cogerlo?- seguro que parecía algo lento, pero temía que me llamara para darme una mala noticia o incluso cancelar nuestra cita… No quería eso, era primordial hablar con ella seriamente sobre nosotros. Al ver la mirada de Seiya cogí la llamada, seguro que pensaba que era un imbécil total… Y puede que tuviera razón…

-¿Serena?- pregunté con algo de temor.

-Darien, esta noche me han invitado al teatro…- hubo un tenso silencio ¿quién coño..?- Rei tiene ya las entradas y me dio algo de pena decirle que no… - suspiré aliviado… no era el idiota… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, esa mujer también la quiere para ella… - ¿Darien estas ahí? -¡Mierda me quedé de nuevo ensimismado!

-Si Serena… Entonces ¿Quedamos después del teatro?- escuché su risa y me alivió bastante.

-¡Sabía que no te molestaría!- dijo muy animada- Si, cuando salgamos te llamo y nos vemos en mi apartamento después- a continuación bajó el tono de su voz- y el postre lo tomaremos en mi apartamento los 3… - Tragué grueso ¿Rei se uniría a nosotros? Eso dificultaría que pudiera hablar con ella, pero por otro lado estaba bien…Disfrutaría de la noche, solo me importaba la presencia de Serena, el resto me daba igual… Nunca me había pasado nada igual…¿Sería por nuestra conexión?-¿Darien?- ¡Joder! ¡Otra vez! Tosí un poco antes de seguir hablando.

-Si, me parece estupendo…- volví a toser y me di cuenta que Seiya me miraba con la cela alzada- llevaré algo de champán para beber… - supongo que nuestra charla quedaría pendiente… Tampoco pasaría nada por esperar un día.

-De acuerdo, entonces quedamos en eso, te llamo apenas salgamos del teatro- dijo muy feliz.

-Esta bien, adiós Serena… - tenía ganas de decir algo más… pero no me salían las palabras todavía… Cuando colgué Seiya me observaba expectante.

-¿Con quién vais esta noche?- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Quién dijo que viene alguien?- rió.

-Algo escuché desde aquí- sonreí, era demasiado curioso.

-Su compañera Rei… van al teatro, después iremos a su casa… - me interrumpió mirándome muy malamente.

-¿En serio? ¿No vais a invitarme a estar con esa Rei que esta cañón?… -rodé los ojos.

-¿No escuchaste la parte donde te dije que es lesbiana?- suspiró frustrado.

-¡Pero tu estuviste con ella!- negué.

-Me tocó lo justo y necesario, se centró más en Serena… incluso era reacia a que la tocara yo… aunque se dejaba hacer de todo por Serena…- me alzó la ceja.

-No importa- se cruzo de brazos- ¡Quiero probarla!- negué y me miró mal.

-No pienso decirle nada, si quieres llámala tu y le preguntas- suspiró.

-A veces eres insufrible… - reí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si ya sé que no quiere hombres en la cama?- resoplé- Me tolera a mi por Serena pero dudo que quiera a 2 en la cama…- o al menos eso creía, pero me mantendría en lo que dije… Que se lo diga él.

-¡Mejor dejemos el tema y vayamos a comer!- gritó de repente- ¡Ya me mosqueó el tema!- sonreí.

Fue todo el camino en el auto resoplando mosqueado, cuando llegamos al restaurante nos sentamos, pedimos la comida y entonces dejó de resoplar para sacar el tema de la pareja de la que menos quería hablar.

-¡Oye Darien! ¿Recuerdas a Haruka y Michiru?- asentí sin muchos ánimos ¿Para no hacerlo?

-Si ¿porqué lo dices?- me señaló con la cabeza por detrás mía, al volverme pude ver a Michiru en la barra mandando a unas cuantas chicas ¿Que hacía aquí?

-Parece que trabaja aquí- resoplé.

-Solo espero que su marido no aparezca por aquí- el me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con Haruka?- yo más bien diría que no pasa, pero en fin, volví a resoplar.

-Hoy me lo encontré en el Crown- me alzó la ceja y me miró como preguntándose que tenía eso de interesante, así que seguí- ¡Estaba flirteando con Serena descaradamente frente a su madre!- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Fuiste a desayunar con su madre?- lo miré como si estuviera loco y suspiró-¿Qué?- alzó los hombros- Es lo mas interesante que has dicho- resoplé frustrado.

-¿Y la parte donde Haruka flirteaba con Serena no la escuchaste?- rió.

-Darien, solo estas celoso- negué, aunque hasta yo mismo lo dudaba… Tal vez… -Haruka solo quiere seguir follándosela- susurró lo mas bajito que pudo… Pensándolo bien podía ser así, el estaba casado… Aunque a su mujer parecía gustarle mas la mía que él… O incluso nosotros… Me revolví el cabello con desesperación, cosa que no hizo sino hacer reír más a Seiya- ¡Vamos tío, lo disfrutamos o no?- preguntó.

-La verdad…- me observaba expectante a lo que pudiera decir- no quiero tanta gente en la cama conmigo y Serena- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿No estarás diciendo que..?- parecía temeroso de terminar la pregunta… Incluso se podría decir que su cara era un poema…

-Si te refieres a una relación solo de 2 – asintió preocupado- no… no es eso…- soltó un suspiro de alivio- es solo que 5 son muchos, luego o mañana hablaré con Serena que no quiero mas d como mucho- rió.

-¿Crees que te haga caso?- le alcé la ceja- Darien, en lo poco que la conozco es una mujer que hace lo que quiere… -asentí, en eso no podía quitarle la razón…Pero por otro lado mi petición no era nada que fuera imposible de hacer… ¿O no?

-¡Muy buenos días chicos!- llegó junto a nosotros una muy sonriente Michiru- ¡Es una gran sorpresa verlos aquí!

-Buenos días- dijimos ambos a la vez, después de hablar de cosas banales se fue prometiendo mandar su mejor plato para nosotros. Cuando llegó y lo probamos comprobamos que era cierto, estaba buenísimo…Al término del mismo fuimos a despedirnos de ella… y al llegar junto a ella dijo algo que me dejó descolocado.

-¿Has hablado con Serena de nuestras fiestas?- dijo las ultimas palabras con algo de doble sentido ¿Seria posible que…?

-¿Qué?- al ver mi cara de desconcierto debió darse cuenta que no.

-Nada… - dijo de lo más normal- ya me dirás cuando lo habléis- se acercó a mi oído- y espero que no te niegues- se alejó y me guiñó un ojo antes de entrar de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Seiya igual de perdido que yo.

-No sé- alcé los hombros- pero estoy convencido que Serena si lo sabe… - me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cuando te enteres, espero que me lo cuentes con pelos y señales- reí.

-Claro que si, anda vamos de regreso que no quiero salir muy tarde hoy.

Volvimos de nuevo al trabajo y seguimos nuestra rutina diaria hasta que llegó la hora de salida… Serena todavía no me había llamado, así que fui a casa para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa… Cuando estaba terminando de arreglarme sonó mi móvil… Era ella… Solo un mensaje donde decía que me esperaba en su apartamento… Cogí la botella de champán y llegué lo mas rápido que pude a su casa… Llamé y salió a abrirme vestida con sólo un conjunto de lencería rosa muy sexy, la repasé de arriba a abajo relamiéndome los labios, ella me guiñó y se dio la vuelta para que pudiera verla entera.

-¿Qué tal?- no contesté, la apreté contra mi y la besé intensamente, bajando una de mis manos para apretar una de sus nalgas.

-¡Estupenda!- dije cuando nos separamos a tomar aire, ella volvió a besarme, me cogió de la mano y me llevó al dormitorio donde se encontraba Rei recostada en la cama con un conjunto parecido al de Serena pero de color negro, pude darme cuenta que no le agradaba mi presencia, pero aun así me sonrió.

-Hola Darien- le asentí.

-Hola Rei- me volví de nuevo a Serena- Voy a servir un poco de champán ¿las copas?- sonrió.

-¡Voy por ellas! ¡Ahora vuelvo! - nos guiñó- ¡No empecéis sin mi!- suspiré ¿Como si Rei estuviera por la labor? Aprovechando la ausencia de Serena me acerqué a hablar con ella.

-¿Porqué accedes a esto si no lo quieres?- fui directo, ella me miró entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Quién dice que no lo quiera?- reí.

-Tu cara lo dice todo- suspiró y bajó la vista apenada.

-Amo a Serena- alzó los hombros – pero para ella no soy suficiente- alzó la cabeza y me sonrió un poco triste- por eso accedo… Por tal de estar con ella merece la pena ¿No crees?- asentí, en cierto modo lo entendía…

-Supongo que si… - me interrumpió.

-No es que me des asco Darien… es solo que los hombres no me van- dijo muy sincera, nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

-Si, me pasa lo mismo con los hombres…- seguimos riendo hasta que llegó Serena.

-¡Vaya me alegro que empecéis a coger confianza el uno con el otro!- acercó las copas y serví para todos, después de darle un sorbo se me ocurrió una idea…

-¿Que os parece si bebo de vosotras?- se miraron y luego a mi.

-¿Cómo exactamente?- preguntó Serena, sonreí, las coloqué a ambas al filo de la cama tumbadas y con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, les saqué las braguitas y cogí mi copa-Ya veo- dijo Serena sonriendo, se pegaron más la una a la otra y comenzaron a besarse y tocarse de cintura para arriba…

Yo me centré en la parte de abajo… coloqué mi boca justo sobre sus clítoris y comencé a derramar el champan desde arriba de forma que terminara en mi boca… Al llegar a ésta les daba un ligero chupón en el mismo…Fui haciendo lo mismo alternando de una a otra, por sus gemidos sabía que lo estaban disfrutando tanto como yo…Pero entonces Serena se levantó y me miró con esa pícara sonrisa que tenía…

-Siéntate aquí- señaló la cama- ahora te colocarás de forma que puedas comerte a Rei, ella me comerá a mi y yo a ti- sonreí.

-¡Como usted diga señorita!… - ella empezó a reír.

-Me gusta como suena ese señorita de tus labios- me besó desenfrenadamente, luego nos colocamos, tuve que ponerme de lado, pero conseguimos hacerlo… El hecho de comerme a Rei mientras Serena lo hacía conmigo y ver como ella gemía al comerla Rei consiguió que pronto llegáramos los 3 al orgasmo.

Estaba muy caliente y necesitaba follar a Serena urgentemente así que le di a ella un consolador para que lo usara con Rei mientras yo la follaba, la deje tumbada y Rei se puso sobre su cara… ella la comía y follaba a la vez que yo a ella… Solo se escuchaban los gemidos de los 3 en el silencio de la noche… Era todo demasiado erótico…Una vez que alcanzamos de nuevo el orgasmo volvimos a cambiar… Serena se puso de rodillas en medio de ambos… Cada una cogió un consolador que chuparon de forma sensual antes de metérselo la una a la otra… Yo aproveché de penetrar a Serena por detrás… ¡Dios era tan estrecha y caliente!

Volvimos a alcanzar un orgasmo intenso… al término del mismo y después de limpiarme bien volvimos a cambiar… Rei se limitó a comerme, yo a Serena y ella a su vez a Rei… ¡Joder! Ambas eran calientes, sobre todo cuanto se ponían a besarse, tocarse y darse placer mutuamente… Era algo increíble…¡Toda una visión digna de admirar! Nunca me había sentido tan excitado como desde que compartía esto con Serena…Y eso que había probado cientos de mujeres… Por eso necesitaba hablar con ella por la mañana y si fuera posible con un poco de intimidad…

Después de unos buenos orgasmos, nos quedamos dormidos los 3, Serena se quedó en medio… ¡Obvio! Se quedaron dormidas antes que yo y aproveché de admirar a las 2 hermosas mujeres junto a mi, recordé lo que dijo Rei… Ella la amaba y no le importaba compartirla… ¿Y si yo también?Sacudí la cabeza y me reí de mi mismo. Apenas nos estábamos conociendo para saber si estaba enamorado o no… ¡Darien, será mejor que duermas y mañana hablas tranquilamente con ella y que sepa que es especial para ti! Así me quedé felizmente dormido.

Sonaba un ruido molesto… ¿Qué demonios? Al abrir los ojos vi que todavía era de noche, Rei se hallaba vestida y lista para salir…

-¿Dónde vas tan temprano?- suspiró.

-Me llamaron del hospital, tengo una urgencia- suspiré.

-Lo siento, que te vaya bien- sonrió sin ganas.

-A ti también Darien… -se quedó mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo más, así que me levanté para acompañarla a la puerta a ver si así me decía algo…Al ver que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino y no hablaba tuve que preguntar.

-¿Rei qué quieres decirme? - se puso a retorcerse la manos y me miró con algo de pena.

-Supongo que luego te lo contará ella… y dado la relación que lleváis…- me sonrió esperanzada- espero que no te parezca mala idea- alcé una ceja ¿De qué demonios hablaba? No estaba entendiendo nada- Ella quiere llevarme a unas reuniones especiales que hace una tal Michiru- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué? ¿Reuniones? ¿Te llevaré solo a ti?- pregunte todo de golpe, ella asintió un poco dudosa.

-Según dijo no pueden ir las parejas… su marido, no recuerdo ahora el nombre también las hace…- me miró expectante- ella dijo que tu irías a las del marido y nosotras a las de Michiru… -me pasé la mano por la cara ¿Qué le decía? ¡Dios, no me gustaba nada esto de que jugara sin mi! Pero por otro lado yo haría lo mismo… Pero Haruka… negué, no era santo de mi devoción pero llevaría a Seiya para sentirme cómodo, supongo que no es tan malo como pensé, además si quitamos a Serena de la ecuación tal vez no me parezca tan mal tipo. Y al ver la cara sonriente de Rei me daba pena decirle que no.

-Si, supongo que no habrá problema- me abrazó muy sonriente y aunque al principio me quedé bloqueado al final le respondí.

-¡Gracias Darien!- me guiñó el ojo- ¡Ya te contaré como son para que cuando cambiemos! - ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que cambiemos?- grité desesperado, necesitaba asegurarme que no era lo que pensaba, ella pareció no darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y siguió.

-Si… Serena me dijo que también quería probar a ir con el marido y… -¡Mierda! ¡Ni hablar, Serena no iría sola con Haruka a ningún sitio!

-¡Ni lo piense!- grité mas alto de la cuenta, ella me miró un poco asustada y decidió quitarse de en medio.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que lo habléis vosotros, yo debo irme… -salió como alma que lleva el diablo de allí… Me quedé un raro mirando por la ventana y pensando en como decirle a Serena lo de Haruka y no se moleste… Entendía como veía esto ella, pero ella debería entender que me molestara ¿O no? Y a todo esto ¿Porqué no podía concebir que estuvieran juntos sin mi? Sobre todo cuando yo también estaría con Michiru… Me revolví el cabello con frustración… ¡Mierda! Es verdad que era una mujer muy sensual y hermosa, pero yo quería a Serena…

Entonces comenzó a sonar el móvil de Serena, estaba sobre la mesita de la entrada, así que me acerqué a mirar por curiosidad y vi que era Andrew ¿Qué coño hacía llamando a mi novia a esta hora? Sin pensarlo mucho descolgué el teléfono dispuesto decirles unas cuantas cosas pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo que gritó del otro lado.

-¡Sere, menos mal que doy contigo! Llevo todo el día intentando hablar contigo, no podemos dejar lo nuestro así, el hecho que lo hiciéramos ayer en el club creo que demuestra que hay algo más entre nosotros… - se me cayó el móvil al suelo de la impresión y no pude seguir escuchando…Tampoco es que lo deseara ¿Serena se había tirado a Andrew en el club? ¡Joder! ¡Maldito hijo de….!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a MAYILU, Maryels, ELIZABETH2261, Bonnie Butler y Karmina por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

SERENA

Sonaba el molesto ruido del despertador… ¡Estaba muy cansada y no me apetecía nada levantarme!…La culpa era mía, desde que conocí a Darien no descansaba ningún día…Era demasiado tentador para negarse… Pero… ¡Hoy debería descansar! Mañana me esperaba la fiesta, pasado el viaje y no podía estar sin dormir hoy tampoco…¡Así que a levantarse toca Serena! Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, me enderecé un poco y me di cuenta que ni Rei ni Darien se encontraban allí, pues sus ropas no estaban ¿Se habrían ido ya? Supongo que tendrían prisa… Me levanté y fui directa a la ducha…Necesitaba relajar los músculos, me quedé bajo el chorro de agua caliente un rato, cuando de repente apareció Darien tras de mi.

-¡Buenos días preciosa!- sonreí y me di la vuelta.

-¡Buenos días! - enredé mis manos en su cabello- Creí que os habíais ido- negó sonriendo de lado.

-Rei si tuvo que irse anoche porque tenía una emergencia- se relamió los labios- pero yo solo esperaba que te levantaras para hablar- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Hablar?- asintió, no tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones pero cuando se decían de hablar, no era nada bueno.

-Aunque antes…- me besó intensamente, yo tiré ligeramente de sus cabellos… Me encantaba hacerlo, tenía un pelo muy sexy… El se agarró de mi trasero, me levantó una de mis piernas para ponerla en su cintura… Me chupó fuertemente uno de mis pezones para alternar con el otro y me penetró de golpe… ¡Dios! Se sentía muy bien despertar así, podría acostumbrarme a esto de dormir siempre con el mismo hombre, sonreí, o más bien lo haría solo si se tratase de Darien…No sé que tenía pero me había vuelto adicta a él… Sus besos se tornaron mas salvajes y llegamos a un orgasmo avasallador… Tras el cual se quedó muy serio mirándome directamente a los ojos, y me preocupé… Esperaba que no tuviera que ver con eso de hablar…

-¿Te pasa algo Darien?- suspiró de una forma que no me gustó nada…

-Necesitamos hablar- me besó el tope de la cabeza- pero mejor lo haremos mientras desayunamos… - algo andaba mal, no podía ser que después de lo que habíamos experimentado me dijera algo así.

-¿Pasó algo o me lo perdí?- le dije alejándome de él lo más que podía, volvió a suspirar sin decir nada… ya me estaba cabreando…- Será mejor que salgas mientras me cambio- le dije muy fría… Esto no me sonaba bien, tal vez solo quería terminar…Pero ¿Porque me folló con esa pasión? ¿Sería sexo de despedida? Seguramente se cansó de jugar conmigo o tal vez encontró a alguien más…

-Serena… - iba a acercarse pero lo detuve con la mano.

-Fuera…- le di la espalda para que no notara que me había afectado- ahora debo arreglarme… Ya después me dices lo que tengas que decirme- suspiró de nuevo y salió con solo una toalla en su cintura, no pude evitar mirarlo hasta que desapareció por la puerta… ¡Joder! ¿Porque tenía que estar tan bueno? Una vez que terminé de arreglarme, intenté relajarme y me puse mi mascara de frialdad para enfrentar lo que quiera que tuviera que decirme…Salí en su busca, estaba en la cocina con todo listo, debía reconocer que se había esmerado en preparar el desayuno…¿Lo haría para terminar? ¡Mierda! Debía mostrarme fría, si fuera así no le haría notar que me había gustado el detalle, simplemente me senté enfrente de el y me puse a comer…

-Serena- dijo de repente muy serio- hay unas cosas importantes que quiero aclarar…- le entrecerré los ojos- de lo nuestro…- le alcé una ceja ¿A que se refería exactamente?

-¿Nuestro trato?- me miró enfadado.

-Para mi no es un trato… es una relación, un tanto rara… pero lo es… - dijo un tanto nervioso y sin mirarme directamente a los ojos, no pude evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Me consideras tu novia de verdad?- no pude evitar que la pregunta escapara de mis labios.

-Puede decirse que si… - dijo más relajado y me cogió una mano sobre la mesa- sé que es muy pronto para hablar de amor…- algo en mi interior se removió al escuchar esas palabras… Hasta ahora no lo había experimentado, tal vez pudiera hacerlo…¿Sería Darien el indicado para mostrármelo? - pero lo que si quiero aclarar es que me gustas mucho, eres más que una amante y lo más importante es que no quiero que "juguemos" solos…- dijo esto último haciendo comillas con las manos para enfatizar lo que quería decir, abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Lo diría por lo de las fiestas de Michiru?… Pero todavía no le había dicho nada… ¿Como lo sabía?

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunté para salir de dudas…No podía ser que supiera lo que tenía en mente de las fiestas… A menos que alguien más se lo dijera ¿Pero quién? Solo lo sabía… ¡Mierda!

-Pues en primer lugar a lo que pasó con Andrew… - dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y rodé los ojos ¿Como se atrevía?

-Tu también te fuiste con una chica y no por eso me pongo en ese plan… - le dije altiva y me crucé de brazos mirándolo muy seria- ¿No pensarás que tu puedes y yo no verdad?- esperaba que no dijera la respuesta equivocada, porque por mucho que me jodiera lo mandaría bien lejos…¿A mi va a venir nadie a decirme que hacer? ¡Ni hablar! Me contesté yo misma, si una cosa tenía clara es que yo era como era y nadie me haría cambiar…Por muy bueno que sea en la cama…

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó al fin mirándome extrañado- desde que estoy contigo, las veces que he tenido sexo estabas tú presente- abrí los ojos mucho ¿No se fue con otra en el club?

-Entonces… ¿El otro día no desapareciste con ninguna?- le pregunté un tanto alterada…¡Me sentía tan estúpida ahora mismo! Supuse que lo había hecho por lo que me dijo la zorra de Neherenia… ¡La iba a matar muy lentamente! Además tardó mucho en venir…-Y se puede saber ¿donde estabas?- suspiró rodando los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que no me fui con nadie! - le alcé una ceja esperando que contestara mi pregunta- Fui al baño y el imbécil de mi hermano me encerró dentro- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Andrew te encerró? - asintió algo enfadado- No lo sabía… Pensé que te fuiste con alguna otra chica… - negó.

-Por eso quiero que lo nuestro vaya más allá… - dijo acercándose más a mi, me quedé boquiabierta- me gusta jugar Serena al igual que a ti… pero no quiero mas d más…- asentí de acuerdo- Que siempre lo hagamos juntos…-volví a asentir algo menos ilusionada, eso significaba que no podría ir a esas fiestas- Y lo más importante- me señaló con el dedo- nada de follar con Andrew…-¡Mierda!

-¡Maldita sea Darien! - dije algo descolocada-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo… Pero lo de Andrew… No sé si podré hacerlo- dije algo cabizbaja, no podía mentirle.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿No quieres seguir con lo nuestro?- suspiré negando.

-Lo nuestro me gusta…No me gustaría perderlo, pero en relación a lo que pides…No puedo decirte que si cuando ni yo lo sé…- bajó la vista apenado- Además lo de Andrew yo no quería… pero…- me pasé la mano por el cabello- no sé si pueda conseguir rechazarlo…- lo miré con pena al igual que el a mi- siempre consigue que baje mis barreras y acabamos teniendo sexo, no es algo que planee… Respecto al resto no tengo inconvenientes- le dije muy convencida ¡Mierda! ¡Yo quería ir a las fiestas de Michiru! Ya no podría ser…

-¿Solo te pasa con él?- negué.

-Me pasa con cualquier chico o chica que me atraiga…- debía explicar mejor- por eso me puse en tratamiento con tu hermano…Pero como pudiste comprobar no sirvió de mucho- sonreí con tristeza… Solo para follar la mayoría de las sesiones…- el suspiró, se quedó un momento pensativo y volvió a hablar.

\- Entonces tendré que hablar con él para que deje de buscarte- negué ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

-No creo que te haga caso…-dije algo rendida- me dijo que ya le había dado los papeles para el divorcio a su mujer y que estaba decidido a que saliéramos juntos… - me interrumpió muy sobresaltado y en su mirada pude ver el enfado que tenía…

-¡No lo puedo creer! Ya le dije que se mantuviera alejado y el hace todo lo contrario ¡Maldita sea!- eso me hizo sentir un poco mal… Eran hermanos y por mi culpa…

-Darien, no me siento bien por el hecho que discutáis por mi culpa tal vez… - no era lo que quería hacer, pero no podía hacer otra cosa…

-¿Qué?- se levantó y se acercó a mi… - ¡Ni lo pienses siquiera!- me hizo levantarme, apartó todo lo que había sobre la mesa y me sentó en ella- ¡No pienso renunciar a ti!… - acto seguido me besó dejándome totalmente bloqueada… Este beso no se parecía a ninguno de los que nos había dado antes … ¿Pero porqué?… No quería pensar mucho y solo me dejé llevar…. El me subió la falda, me apartó la ropa interior para volver a penetrarme, esta vez más lentamente y aunque pocas veces lo hice así por el hecho que no me daba placer… Con Darien llegué a la cúspide enseguida…Una vez lo hicimos, me miró a los ojos de forma tierna, cogió mi cara con ambas manos y me dijo muy serio -¡Así que ni pienses en dejarlo!- sonreí, no era lo que deseaba de todas formas.

-Me ha quedado muy claro…- le guiñé el ojo- Pondré mi mejor empeño en lograr no hacerlo con nadie sin estar tu presente- sonrió- …mi problema es que mis instintos me pierden a veces… no es que quiera o lo busque solo pasa…- asintió algo pensativo, después de unos segundos volvió a hablar más contento.

-Entonces tendré que ponerte un guardaespaldas- abrí los ojos sorprendida, el al ver mi cara se explicó mejor- es solo para que evite ese tipo de situaciones- le alcé una ceja ¿Pretendía tenerme controlada con alguien más?

-¿Lo dices en broma verdad?- negó igual de serio que lo dijo.

-No… te contrataré al mejor- sonrió demasiado- y sé que no tendrás ningún problema con el a tu lado…- le entrecerré los ojos, al ver que seguía sonriendo igual sin ver lo loco de todo esto continué..

-¡Pero no puedo ir por ahí con una persona pegada a mi todo el tiempo!…- sonrió mientras me ayudaba a bajar de la mesa y me colocaba la ropa.

-En el trabajo no te molestará, solo irá contigo fuera y la distancia la pondrás tu- me abrazó y me besó ligeramente los labios- no quiero que te incomode, solo que te proteja de los acosadores- dijo riendo… Más bien me protegería de caer en mis instintos… Al ver la felicidad reflejada en su rostro no pude negarme.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor lo haré- me besó con entusiasmo, ahora lo miré seriamente yo- Darien, quiero que sepas que tu también eres importante para mi…Y por supuesto que eres más que unos buenos polvos…- reímos juntos y la tensión se disipó- ayer no quise incomodarte con mi comentario y…- me calló con un beso.

-Lo sé- me guiñó el ojo- al igual que tu sabes que lo eres para mi…-me volvió a besar intensamente- por eso no me quiero arriesgar a perderte- abrí los ojos grande.

-¿Porqué lo harías?- sonrió de lado.

-Espero no hacerlo…- me volvió a besar- Ahora debo irme o Seiya me matará- sonreí.

-De acuerdo, yo también debo ir a mi trabajo… No quiero tener que aguantar a Diamante decirme que llego tarde de nuevo- dije rodando los ojos y el rió.

-Si te da muchos problemas lo mataré- dijo muy serio, reí y le di un codazo en el costado-¡Auch!- dijo fingiendo dolor.

-Lo sé… - le di un beso de despedida- ¡Ahora vete o no nos iremos nunca de aquí!

-Bien… Luego te mandaré a alguien para el trabajo – le sonreí por lo bajo…

-¡Esta bien! Le diré a Molly que esté pendiente y me avise -se fue hacía la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego…- me guiñó el ojo y salió, aproveché el momento para ir a retocarme un poco… Mi acalorado encuentro con Darien me lo había quitado todo…Lo nuestro cada vez se parecía más a una relación… Tal vez con el tiempo… Sacudí la cabeza, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora solo quedaba hablar con Rei… Debía decirle que lo de ir a las fiestas de Michiru se chafó…Una pena…Hubiera sido divertido… Aunque… Sonreí pícaramente.

Siempre que Darien entrara en la ecuación, podríamos jugar… Así que ya que no podía asistir a esas fiestas…Podía traerlas a mi casa… Sonreí ampliamente para mis adentros ¡Serena, eres un genio! Así podía experimentarlo sin el inconveniente de no tener a Darien presente… Y así, con el ánimo mas subido me dirigí a mi trabajo… A pesar que me entretuve no llegué tarde… Pero me sorprendí al entrar a mi despacho… Mina se encontraba allí esperando… ¿Qué pasaría?

-¿Mina? - al mirarme a los ojos, me percaté que se veían muy llorosos- ¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunté preocupada y ella suspiró.

-He peleado con Yaten- dijo entre sollozos y dejó asombrada ¿Que podía haber pasado para estar así?

-¿Puedes explicarme porque?- asintió muy apenada.

-Yo confundí las cosas y el… - dijo entre balbuceos y sin parar de jugar con sus manos, cosa que me ponía muy nerviosa.

-Mina, si no me explicas mejor no me enteraré nunca- volvió a suspirar.

-Que ayer fuimos a cenar a un restaurante… todo iba genial… pero entonces apareció una tipa que se notaba a leguas que se lo había follado…Y aunque lo intenté… Me salió lo celosa y posesiva… Y el… -volvió a llorar ¡Mierda! Tal vez fuera lenta en este tipo de cosas, pero no estaba entendiendo nada…

-¿A que te refieres exactamente? - me alzó una ceja y me miró incrédula- ¿Qué? - rodé los ojos- ¡Ya sabes que no sé nada de celos!…- le dije alzando las manos al aire.

-Pues, ella se puso a coquetear y a toquetearlo…No pude evitar saltar… El por supuesto, dice que soy una exagerada y que no había pasado nada entre ellos… - ahora suspiré yo.

-Tal vez sea cierto, conozco a Yaten de mucho tiempo y no es un hombre muy mujeriego- ella volvió a suspirar apenada y se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

-Tal vez exageré…-dijo cabizbaja, para luego volverse de nuevo a mi con determinación- ¡Pero lo que te puedo asegurar Sere, es que ella le estaba tirando lo tejos descaradamente!- asentí ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo quedaba hablar…

-Hablaré con el luego a ver que me dice- ella me miró esperanzada.

-¡Oh Sere, eres la mejor!- se levantó y me abrazó exageradamente.

-No prometo nada, de todas maneras Yaten no es una persona que le duren muchos los enfados- lo sabía bastante bien…-Seguro que luego te llama y arreglareis este desencuentro.

-¡Eso espero! Gracias Sere, yo ya me voy… – miró el reloj- de todas formas ya llego tarde… - me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo…

Peleada con Yaten…Y por tremenda tontería, hablaría con él en el almuerzo, seguramente no era nada importante y tendría solución…Los celos… Era algo que nunca había sentido y visto lo que ocasionaba, era mejor no hacerlo…¡Bien, ahora a concentrarse en el trabajo! Tocaba empezar mi día, así que una vez lista, tomé todos mis informes y me dispuse a revisar a todos mis pacientes…Cuando ya casi terminaba mis rondas…

-¡Serena! - me gritó Diamante y no tuve más remedio que parar.

-¿Si?- le dije en el tono mas formal que pude, el rodó los ojos.

-Ya tengo todo listo para nuestro viaje- sonreí para mis adentros ¡Idiota! Si tan solo supiera quien me acompañaría…

-Muy bien… Nos veremos el sábado en el aeropuerto… - cuando iba a alejarme volvió a hablarme.

-Ha habido un problema con las habitaciones y nos pusieron en una doble… - me giré para mirarlo a los ojos… Mis años de experiencia con hombres me decía que mentía descaradamente… ¡Así que ese era su juego!… Quería aprovechar esto para engatusarme…¡Como si fuera posible! Todavía no me explico porque lo elegí para probar…Yo le devolví la mirada más inocente que pude, no sabía con quién trataba…Yo llevaba mucha más picardía y malicia en mi cuerpo que 20 como el… Se la devolvería muy bien… Lo dejaría hacerse ilusiones hasta entonces.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no puede hacerse nada?- negó fingiendo molestia ¡Como si me lo fuera a tragar!

-No, he intentado de todo y nada- me cogí la barbilla y lo miré pensativa ¡Cada vez me parecía más divertido!

-Supongo que podremos compartir la cama sin que pase nada más- dije siguiendo la misma línea, pude ver el asomo de una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara… Yo intenté esconder la mía, lo tenía donde quería y no podía esperar el momento de devolvérsela.

-¡Por supuesto que si… ya lo hicimos una vez!- me guiñó- no nos costara nada volver a hacerlo- dije dejando ver claramente el doble sentido, pero lo ignoré y asentí.

-Pues si eso es todo, me voy…- miré mis papeles, todavía me faltaban por revisar a 3 pacientes- debo ver 3 pacientes más antes de ir a comer con Yaten…- me interrumpió.

-¿Porque no comemos los 2 juntos?- me volví y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Porque debería? Yaten es mi amigo y siempre comemos juntos- suspiró.

-Yo también lo soy ¿O no?- rodé los ojos.

-No de esa clase…- le respondí sincera, nunca llegaría a ese nivel con el- Tal vez en otro momento, hoy debo hablar algo importante con el…- me interrumpió.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero me debes una comida- resoplé.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de comer en el viaje- dije determinante ¡Como si tuviera obligación de hacerlo! Suspiró derrotado.

-De acuerdo… Otra vez será…- me señaló con el dedo- ¡pero lo tendré en cuenta- me guiñó el ojo y se fue no muy convencido… Me divertiría mucho en el viaje…

-Parece que el jefe quiere volver contigo… - dijo Luna junto a mi.

-¡No!- dije quitándole importancia- Solo quiere que las cosas sean como antes, pero eso es imposible- dije sinceramente, ella me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a la cafetería…- Luna debo ir a…

-¡Tonterías! Debo hablar contigo… ¡Me han dicho que eres mi nuera y yo ni enterada!-me miró con enojo fingido, resoplé… Ya tocaba la suegra… Supongo que no pasaría nada por hablar con ella un momento. Así que me dejé guiar, nos sentamos y estuvimos hablando sobre todo lo relacionado con nuestra relación…Era muy curiosa, lo quería todo con pelos y señales… ¡Y yo ni loca se los daría jamás! Hasta que llegó un enorme chico a nuestro lado… El tipo era… ¡O dios! Era muy guapo y atractivo…Y su sonrisa era… ¿De dónde habría salido? Parecía salido de un anuncio…

-Buenas tardes señoritas…- se dirigió a nosotras, me relamí los labios solo de verlo… Sería bueno probarlo…Si a Darien no le importaba claro…-¿Serena Tsukino?- preguntó y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Si, soy yo- dije descolocada, me sonrió y me ofreció su mano.

-Encantado…- al darle la mano la cogió y la besó- soy Malaquite- le sonreí- seré su sombra a partir de ahora… - abrí los ojos muy extrañada ¿Darien me había mandado a este espécimen de hombre para evitar que caiga en la tentación? Volví a mirarlo entero… Algo de todo esto me escamaba… No podía ser, a menos que el solo contratara la agencia y no supiera como era…Volví a darle un repaso, si era así estaba segura que los despedía en cuanto lo viera.

-Encantada… aunque en el trabajo mi novio y yo quedamos que no sería así…-mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, solo vine a presentarme, estaré por aquí hasta su hora de salida, no se preocupe- asentí.

-Bien supongo que así esta bien… - le dije y después de despedirse de ambas se alejó hacía la salida.

-Mi hijo ¿ya te esta controlando así?- preguntó Luna escondiendo una sonrisa, yo en cambio lo hice.

-Si, dice que debo estar protegida- lo que no le diría nunca a mi "suegra" es de que…

-Me alegro que por fin esté sentando cabeza- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Todavía es pronto para decirlo y… - me interrumpió.

-Nunca se preocupó tanto de sus otras novias- me cogió la mano y la apretó- me alegro que seas tu- le sonreí en respuesta.

-Gracias Luna- este tema me incomodaba un poco así que lo mejor era salir por patas de aquí- pero ahora debo volver al trabajo- suspiré- no quiero que el jefe se enfade- ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Ese niño malcriado se la pasa perdiendo el tiempo por aquí y nosotros no podemos ni tomarnos un café!- reí de su sinceridad- ¡Que se aguante!… - reímos las 2.

-Si, el me da igual, pero mis pacientes no- miré el reloj de nuevo- y si no me doy prisa no podré ir a comer con Yaten- ella me alzó la ceja.

-¿Yaten y tu alguna vez?- abrí los ojos con horror y ella debió darse cuenta- ¡Perdón! Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, lo siento…- dijo algo apenada.

-No te preocupes, solo somos amigos desde siempre… Es más como un hermano para mi… – asintió más contenta.

-Lo entiendo…Y ahora que lo sé quedo más tranquila- reímos de nuevo.

-¿De verdad pensaste que eramos algo más?- negó algo avergonzada.

-Más bien lo imaginaba de alguien más- dijo muy bajito, no sé si lo pensó en voz alta o lo dijo para mi… Pero como iba tarde lo dejé pasar, solo me despedí de ella y volví de nuevo a lo mío…Debía apresurarme para poder reunirme con Yaten, esperaba que lo de Mina y él fuera una crisis pasajera… No me gustaría tener que estar entre mis 2 mejores amigos…¡Que complicadas eran las relaciones!

DARIEN

Después de hablar con Serena de todo lo que me tenía algo molesto, me sentí mucho mejor… Aclaramos todo y me hizo sentirme muy bien, sobre todo cuando me dijo que era especial para ella… Supongo que ambos nos sentíamos igual respecto a eso…Era la primera chica que me hacía querer algo más y no quería arriesgarme a perderla, por eso cuando me comentó su problema, en especial con Andrew, no pude evitar proponer un guardaespaldas, me reí para mis adentros…

Hablaría con Seiya para que le mandaran el mejor… Uno de los que tuve hace un tiempo en acto oficial…El mismo que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarme el culo… Aunque aparentemente era todo un macho, era muy gay… Así estaba tranquilo de que no se le tirara encima a Serena…O que lo hiciera ella, sabía que era muy solicitado por lo que usaría los contactos de Seiya para que mandaran a ese… No quería a otro tipo como el cerca de Serena, sería una constante tentación… Y en su situación no era conveniente… Una vez aclarado todo, lo mejor era tenerla vigilada y evitar problemas… Aunque el mayor de ellos era Andrew y tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes…

Al llegar a mi despacho… otra vez estaba aquí Karmesite ¿Qué demonios hacía esta mujer aquí? Nada más verme me sonrió de lado.

-¡Buenos días querido!- me senté frente a ella y con el menor interés le pregunté.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- resopló.

-¿Pues que más?- al ver mi incrédula mirada siguió- Soy la encargada de tu publicidad- abrí los ojos sorprendido- ¿No lo sabías? -dijo con un tono que no me gustó nada.

-Seiya se olvidó de decirme- y ya lo enteraría bien por ello… No quería tener a esta mujer cerca por nada… Conocía el veneno que soltaba y no me fiaba de ella… Seguro que quería buscar la forma de joder lo mío con Serena y ¡Ni de broma iba a consentirlo!…

-Bueno, no importa, ya te pondrá al día… A partir de ahora tendré que acompañarte a todos tus viajes y mitines oficiales para reportar todo… - siguió hablando de no sé que más sobre lo que haría… Entre sus palabras estaba claro el mensaje de lo que realmente quería lograr, pero conmigo no iba a conseguirlo…

-Esta bien…- la corté de forma poco cortés- Ahora que lo sé, no hace falta que estés aquí, tengo una reunión importante y…- rió ininterrumpidamente, ignorando mi comentario o la forma de decirlo totalmente.

-Por eso estoy aquí… Vamos a publicarlo… al igual que otras muchas que tienes y… - me levanté y sin decir nada fui en busca de Seiya ¿Porqué demonios no me había dicho nada? ¡Maldita sea! Ella se levantó también pero le dije bruscamente.

-¡Espera aquí!… - salí disparado hacía el despacho del mismo y lo encontré muy relajado hablando por teléfono… Al verme la cara me preguntó con gestos que pasaba y le contesté de la misma manera que colgara para poder hablar más tranquilamente… En cuanto lo hice lo ataqué- ¿Porqué coño soy el último en enterarme que llevaré a la prensa pegada al culo? -rodó los ojos- ¡Y no solo eso, sino que será Karmesite la encargada!- ahora abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Karmesite? ¿Tu ex?- preguntó descolocado y asentí, parecía tan sorprendido como yo… ¿Sería posible que no supiera nada? - Darien te aseguro que te lo iba a decir pero con todo esto de Serena se me olvidó- le entrecerré los ojos- lo que no sabía es que Karmesite era la encargada…-se veía sincero- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-La tengo en mi despacho esperando para irnos a la reunión que tenemos ahora con los empresarios… Y dice que va a acompañarme a todo…- dije sin mucha emoción y suspiró apenado.

-Trataré de ver si se puede cambiar… Si tanto te incomoda- suspiré.

-No es eso… Es que no me fio de ella… Serena me acompañará a muchos de esos eventos y temo que diga algo que lo estropee-se cogió la barbilla con los dedos pensativo.

-No lo creo, pero si estás más tranquilo lo intentaré- suspiré más tranquilo.

-Me harías un gran favor…- esperé que llamara a sus contactos y tras una media hora de hablar con varias personas colgó muy desanimado.

-Lo siento Darien…

-¡Mierda! - me despeiné un poco de la frustración- no se puede… debe tener contactos más altos que los míos que no han podido hacer nada.

-Si no queda de otra, tendré que aguantarla… Solo espero que no cause problemas.

-No tiene porque hacerlo ¿O si?- suspiré.

-No lo sé… Es muy insistente cuando quiere algo y creo que se ha empeñado en que vuelva con ella- negó riendo.

-Si no quieres, no puede obligarte a nada.

-Lo sé, pero puede joder lo mío con Serena- se quedó pensativo y me miraba despreocupado.

-Trataremos que no sea así… Yo estaré pendiente y si te incomoda le llamaré la atención- asentí no muy convencido.

-Por cierto…¿ Este fin de semana no lo habrás metido como de trabajo verdad?- abrió los ojos muy grande ¡Mierda!- ¿Lo hiciste?- asintió y empecé a revolverme el cabello de nuevo.

-Lo siento Darien… Si tuviera mas tiempo lo cambiaría, pero ya sabes que ya no se puede…

-Pues si ella viene…- le dije señalándolo o más bien amenazándolo con el dedo- ya sabes que debes venir también- sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya sabía que me lo pedirías y encargué mi billete junto al tuyo- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Si no sabías lo de Karmesite? ¿Cómo?- rodó los ojos.

-Sabía que andarías perdido sin mi y por eso lo reservé… Lo de Karmesite me acabo de enterar…- me guiño el ojo- Pero la tendré controlada- lo dijo en un tono demasiado íntimo.

-¿Vas a follártela?- rodó los ojos.

-Solo si tu y Serena me apartáis de la fiesta- reí.

-Tal vez lo haga… Tengo algo pensado solo para los 2…-resopló rodando los ojos- además nuestra suite es para los 2 solamente… -me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No me invitareis?- dijo fingiendo dolor.

-Puede… - me levanté y fui hacía la puerta- ¡No tardes en llegar a la sala de juntas que no quiero tener que aguantarla mucho rato conmigo!- rió y se levantó.

-Te acompaño, así te la entretengo y voy allanando el terreno… - dijo alzando ambas cejas de forma pícara, yo le rodé los ojos.

-¿Podrás estar con ella después de probar a Serena?- me alzó una ceja- Ya sabes he estado con ambas y ni punto de comparación- dije sinceramente, el rodó los ojos.

-La verdad- dijo rascándose la barbilla- es que no he conocido a ninguna como Serena todavía… Espero tener suerte y encontrarla algún día- me sonrió en complicidad- o puedo esperar que la sueltes y…- lo interrumpí rápidamente.

-¡Ni de coña!… Ya sabes lo que opino de ella, no pienso dejarla, así que esa no es ninguna opción…

-Entonces, solo me queda esperar y ver como siguen los acontecimientos… - que esperara lo que quisiera, pero ni de broma dejaba a Serena… Ella sería mía…Siempre…

Fuimos en busca de Karmesite y nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones donde tomamos asiento, esperamos a todos los que faltaban y empezamos con la reunión… Ella no paró de mirarme y hacerme caras fuera de lugar… ¡Como si eso fuera a hacer que volviera a caer rendido a sus pies!… ¡Si ni siquiera sabía como salí con ella! La reunión se alargó y tuvimos que pedir comida antes de seguir… Cuando por fin terminó ya era tarde… Miré el reloj… Serena ya debería haber salido, la llamaría, la invitaría a cenar y…

-Darien…- interrumpió mis pensamientos Karmesite.

-¿Si?- pregunté sin prestarle apenas atención…

-¿Podríamos ir a cenar y…?- levanté la vista y la miré muy mal.

-Voy con mi novia a cenar por si no lo sabes- resopló.

-Es muy tarde, estoy convencida que ella ya se fue a su casa… - se sentó en la mesa junto a mi y cruzó de piernas tratando de ser sensual, apenas le presté atención.

-¿Y tu crees que no podría ir a cenar a su casa y dormir con ella?- le dije con la mayor de las ironías.

-Más bien…- me guiñó un ojo- Espero que no lo hagas y podamos recordar viejos tiempos- rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuantas veces voy a decirte que no me interesas?- resopló.

-Pero lo que teníamos era especial… Yo tenía la esperanza de…- ya me estaba hartando.

-¡No deberías!… La verdad es que nunca sentí nada por ti…- le dije directamente, la vi dolida y traté de suavizarlo un poco- lo intenté pero no pude hacerlo- dije tratando de suavizar lo anterior pero solo logré que me mirara enojada.

-¿Porqué dices eso? ¡Sé que no es verdad!- suspiré tratando de relajarme para no decir nada fuera de lugar…

-Solo te digo la verdad… ¿No es lo quieres escuchar? Pues lo siento mucho…

-¡Sigo sin creer que!…

-¡Hola cariño!…- llegó Serena junto a mi y se sentó en mi regazo, me sorprendió mucho, la abracé y besé intensamente- me dijeron que tardarías y decidí venir a buscarte- luego se volvió a Karmesite de nuevo- Hola de nuevo… - dejó un silencio esperando que ella le dijera el nombre.

-¡Karmesite! ¡Me llamo Karmesite! ¡Y lo sabes muy bien!- le reprochó, Serena rodó los ojos.

-No me quedo con los nombres de quien no me interesa…- dijo con el mayor desinterés posible y alzando los hombros- lo siento…- dijo sin sentirlo en absoluto y se volvió a mi de nuevo- ¿Vamos Darien?- asentí y nos levanté a ambos, cogí mis cosas y salí con Serena cogida de los hombros.

-Este fin de semana en Nueva York lo pasaremos bien… -dijo Karmesite destilando veneno… ¡Hija de …!

-¿También vienes?- le dijo Serena con la mayor inocencia- espero no te aburras sola mientras nosotros disfrutamos de nuestra intimidad- me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí.

-¡Mejor vamos… no hay que darle tantas explicaciones a la reportera!- reímos ambos y nos fuimos dejando a una Karmesite muy enojada… ¡Que se joda! ¿Porque tenía que hacer esos comentarios fuera de lugar?

-¿De que va todo eso Darien? - preguntó Serena cuando estuvimos en la intimidad de mi despacho.

-Es la que se va a encargar de la publicidad de todos mis actos…No quería que lo fuera, pero no podemos hacer nada- suspiré derrotado- ya Seiya lo intentó sin resultados, debe tener muy buenos contactos…

-No te preocupes…- me guiñó el ojo- sé como tratar a ese tipo de zorras- reímos los 2…Entonces me percaté que vino sola.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Malaquite?- sonrió…

-¿Sabías que era gay verdad?- asentí.

-No te iba a poner a uno que no lo fuera…- la apreté a mi cogiéndola del trasero con fuerza… - no quiero arriesgarme- rió, después me miró seria y metió las manos en mi cabello… Con ese simple gesto ya me tenía totalmente preparado para ella… - Serena…- le puse el pelo por detrás de la oreja- te apetece si… - le señalé con un gesto de cabeza el escritorio y sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo en tu despacho?- la apreté más todavía para que notara mi erección.

-¿Tú que crees?- sin decir una sola palabra me arrastró a la silla, empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón y se sentó, bajó mis pantalones y ropa interior para metérsela totalmente en la boca… ¡Joder! Empezó a lamerla y chuparla sin parar… ¡Era muy buena!… Pero no quería terminar en su boca, tenía otros planes para mi primera corrida en el despacho…Así que me aparté, la levanté y la recosté sobre el escritorio, colocando así sus piernas en mis hombros…De esta manera podía verle la cara todo el tiempo hasta llegar al orgasmo… Una vez situado, la penetré por delante y usé una de mis manos para hacerlo por detrás…No cabe decir que nos acompasamos perfectamente…

-¡Darien… !- gritó Serena cuando por fin alcanzó el orgasmo… Yo solo gemí fuertemente… -¡Eso ha sido estupendo!- me guiñó y se apartó- ahora quiero montarte yo- me sentó en el escritorio y se subió sobre mi, dejando una de sus piernas sobre el escritorio mientras otra la bajó al suelo para poder tener más movimiento… - ahora agarrame bien que necesitaré algo de ayuda- nos sonreímos, cuando empezó a montarme yo la ayudaba a poder subir más arriba, pues las piernas no le daban más altura… Volvimos a acompasarlos hasta que llegamos a otro intenso orgasmo…Cuando terminamos, a pesar que no me apetecía, lo mejor era irse a casa.

-Será mejor que salgamos antes que venga… -llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir … - ¡Un momento!- me coloqué la ropa y dejé a Serena haciendo lo mismo mientras me dirigía a la puerta… ¿Sería Seiya para hablar de algo? Al abrir la puerta me quedé sorprendido de encontrarme a quién se encontraba tras ella…

-Darien, tenemos que hablar… -dijo muy serio.

-¡Créeme que lo haremos!- le dije lo mas relajado que podía- pero no será ni hoy ni ahora.

-Pues yo creo que es lo mejor… -iba a entrar pero lo empujé fuera y salí yo…No podía arriesgarme a que viera a Serena… Algo tonto, si tenemos en cuenta que ya la ha visto…

-Andrew, no creo que sea el mejor momento de hablar lo que tenemos que aclarar- rodó los ojos.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, pero necesito decirte algo importante y… - entonces salió Serena por la puerta y cortó a Andrew de lo que quiera que iba a decir… Ella lo miró asombrada.

-¿Andrew? - me miró a mi como preguntando que pasaba y le negué ¡Eso quisiera saber yo!

-Serena- le dijo de forma fría y reprochándole con la mirada ¿Qué se creía?

-¡Deja de mirarla así… es mi mujer y me la…- Serena me interrumpió antes de que dijera algo fuera de lugar.

-Darien… esta bien- me dijo cogiendo mi brazo para que me tranquilizara, asentí y me callé, luego se dirigió a Andrew- Andrew me alegro de verte… - se volvió a mi de nuevo- Darien te espero en casa, tu habla con el y ya nos vemos después - ¡No quería que se fuera! Así que la cogí del brazo.

-Serena ¿Porqué no me esperas?… No creo que me lleve mucho tiempo… - negó mirándonos a ambos alternadamente.

-Necesitáis hablar- me besó ligeramente los labios para luego volverse de nuevo a Andrew y hacerle un solo gesto de cabeza… Después se alejó y ambos nos quedamos viendo el delicioso meneo de trasero que llevaba.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo que te dije de conquistarla- dijo Andrew rompiendo el silencio, resoplé.

-Mejor entremos en mi despacho… No quiero que nadie sepa nada de nuestra situación -rió.

-¿Qué pasa Darien? ¿Temes perder tu puesto?- sonreí.

-Tal vez pierdas tu el tuyo- dejo de reír y me miró serio.

-¡Esta bien vamos!… - cuando entramos en el despacho nos sentamos frente a frente retándonos con la mirada, después de unos segundos que me parecieron horas por fin habló.

-Darien… Ya le pedí el divorcio a Katherine… Solo es cuestión de tiempo que esté libre para empezar algo con Serena…- lo interrumpí airado.

-¿Qué palabra de es mi novia no entiendes Andrew?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Ese noviazgo me vale poco, sé que no es real- dijo muy pagado de si mismo…

-¡Si que lo es!…- cuando me echó esa mirada de incredulidad seguí- Tenemos una relación libre pero eso no quita que la tengamos- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Lo que quiere decir que puedo follarla cuando quiera… - en ese momento perdí el control, me levanté de la silla y me lancé contra el cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Serena con intenciones de follártela o !…- le amenacé.

-¿Qué has dicho Darien?- nos interrumpieron desde la puerta, miré hacía ella y parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme que era verdad lo que veía ¡Mierda! ¡Si que lo era! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Definitivamente, no era mi día!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a: ELIZABETH2261, Maryels, Bonnie Butler y Karmina por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas, lo valoro mucho!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

SERENA

¡Por fin llegó mi día a su fin! Bueno casi, había sido más duro de lo que esperaba, después de dejar a Luna llegaron por urgencias 2 chicos que tuvieron un accidente y tuvimos que operarlos de urgencia… Yaten y yo fuimos los encargados así que no tuve tiempo de hablar con él de lo de Mina… Miré el reloj, era casi la hora de irse, lo buscaría para ver si estaba aquí todavía para hablar con él…Cuando me salí por la puerta me pararon…

-Serena… - me llamó Rei ¡Mierda! No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre lo de las fiestas…Seguro que era eso lo que quería preguntar, aunque me extrañaba que lo preguntara aquí.

-Rei… Ahora mismo no puedo hablar…- le sonreí para que no tomara a mal- ahora tengo algo urgente que hablar con Yaten…- me interrumpió.

-De acuerdo, sólo recuerda que puedes llamarme cuando quieras- me guiñó el ojo y le devolví el guiño.

-Lo sé… Tu también conmigo…-suspiré- Pero ahora mismo tengo que hablar con Yaten y…-volvió a interrumpirme sonriendo.

-Lo entiendo-dijo alzando las manos- no te preocupes ya otro día hablamos- asentí.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas…-ahora fue Molly la que nos interrumpió.

-Serena aquí tienes la agenda de mañana- me la pasó un poco apenada por interrumpir- lo he reprogramado todo para que no pierdas nada importante por irte más temprano para la fiesta…- le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-¡Muy bien Molly!- le eché un vistazo y todo estaba en orden- Recuerda que estaré fuera el fin de semana por lo que las urgencias se las pasáis a Yaten- le recordé y asintió.

-¡Captado!- me contestó y no pude evitar reír.

-Pues como lo tienes todo controlado me voy…- entonces volvió a hablar Rei.

-Si, yo también… Adiós Serena… Molly- se despidió de ambas y se alejó algo cabizbaja… Seguro que por no poder hablar, pero ya lo haríamos… Y cuando se enterara de lo que Darien pensaba de las fiestas sería peor… Sacudí la cabeza, seguro que lo arreglaría a mi modo y Darien estaría más que de acuerdo… Pero ahora era mejor ir con Yaten antes que se fuera a casa.

Fui a su despacho y lo encontré muy metido en unos papeles, al ver que no reaccionaba a mi presencia tosí para que me notara, pareció funcionar, al hacerlo me miró, suspiró y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara enfrente, así lo hice.

-Me imagino que has hablado con Mina…- asentí y esperé su reacción antes de hablar, no quería meter la pata ni ponerme de parte de ninguno, los apreciaba demasiado a ambos para hacerlo- No ha sido nada importante, pero ella hace un drama de todo- sonreí porque en eso tenía que darle la razón.

-Estaba muy preocupada… Nunca la vi así antes… - le dije con sinceridad.

-Si, pero es que…- resopló y se pasó las manos por el cabello- no entiendo su comportamiento, debería de confiar en mi y que si le digo que no hay nada es porque no lo hay- suspiré, es lo mismo que pensé yo.

-Lo sé, pero ella no está acostumbrada a las relaciones, esa es la razón por la que tal vez no se comportó como se debe… - intenté razonar y justificar, el me alzó la ceja- ¿Qué?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Ha tenido bastantes… - rodé los ojos.

-No del tipo que tenéis ahora… - asintió.

-Tal vez no, pero tú me conoces, sabes que siempre soy sincero y me duele que ella no me crea.

-Si, lo mismo le dije, pero debes darle tiempo, ya se le pasará… Los celos son algo nuevo para ella y no supo manejarlos…- me miró extrañado.

-¿Celos?- asentí totalmente convencida.

-Si, por lo que me contó solo se puso celosa de esta amiga tuya, que según ella te coqueteaba descaradamente- rió muy fuerte.

-¿Eso te dijo?- asentí algo desconcertada y rió más todavía, lo miré extrañada ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? -¿Te dijo quién era mi amiga?- negué.

-¿Acaso importa?- volvió a reír más antes de volver a hablar.

-Fue a Rei… - dijo finalmente y abrí los ojos de la impresión- a ella fue a quien vimos anoche- me quedé perpleja.

-¿Estuvisteis en el mismo restaurante que nosotras?- me miró extrañado.

-¿Salisteis juntas ayer?- asentí ¿Porque Rei no me dijo nada?

-Me invitó al teatro y no quise hacerle un feo, así que si… Después cenamos antes de irme con Darien…- ¡Lo que hicimos después no se lo diría ni de coña! El seguía mirándome extrañado.

-¿Y porqué será que solo la vimos a ella?- ni yo le encontraba explicación, a menos que fuera cuando se ausentó para ir al baño, pero seguía con la misma incógnita ¿Porqué no me dijo que los había visto? Sabía que eran mis mejores amigos, me hubiera acercado a saludarlos… Era muy raro todo, pero ya lo hablaría con Rei…

-No lo sé, eso mismo me pregunto yo…- dijo acariciándose el mentón- Sabes que si hubiera sabido que estabais allí hubiera ido a saludar- asintió y tras quedarse un momento en silencio volvió a hablar.

-¿Entiendes ahora lo absurdo de sus celos?-reí por lo bajo.

-Si… Rei no es de hombres…- rió conmigo.

-Pero por más que le negué que tuviéramos algo no me creyó- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Le dijiste de su condición- negó.

-No me compete a mi decirlo, debería ser ella misma, así que solo le dije que no había tenido nada con ella pero por lo que ves no le bastó.

-Ya veo… Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con ella, ya le explicaré yo lo de Rei – le guiñé el ojo- ya sabes, en una conversación de chicas- rodó los ojos.

-¿Está mal que yo lo diga pero tú no?- le alcé una ceja.

-Rei es mi amiga y sé que no le molestará- le guiñé- y menos cuando le diga que Mina iba a dejarte por pensar que estabais coqueteando en sus narices- rió.

-Ya veo… Pero eso de coquetear no es así, ya sabes como es Rei, te coje el brazo al hablar… Y si no la aparto aquí, no voy a hacerlo fuera porque esté Mina… No es nada importante- volvió a revolverse el cabello- ¡Por dios! ¡Si ni siquiera soy su tipo!- reímos los 2.

-En eso te doy la razón…¡Es más ella su tipo!-reímos más- Y cuando Mina lo sepa, se le caerá la cara de vergüenza- ahora rió sin muchas ganas.

-¿Debería esperar que ella venga o la llamo yo?- me preguntó pidiendo consejo, no era muy buena en eso pero hice lo que pude.

-Yo hablaré con ella ahora por teléfono… Le explicaré lo de Rei y ya te llamará ella- sonrió ampliamente- y que conste que lo hago porque solo fue un malentendido por su parte- me expliqué para que no pensara que tomaba parte de ninguno.

-¡Gracias Serena!- se levantó, me hizo levantarme y me abrazó fuertemente- ¡Eres la mejor!- me besó la frente.

-Si… me lo dices a menudo-rió, me miró a los ojos y me preguntó divertido.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque nunca hemos tenido nada?- reí más fuerte y me acompañó.

-Eres como un hermano para mi…- puse cara de horror -¡Eso hubiera sido incesto!- volvimos a reír fuertemente- ¡Bien todo aclarado, voy a casa que Darien debe estar al llegar!… -sonó mi teléfono y vi que era Seiya- ¡Adiós Yaten!- le guiñé- Ya sabes, espera que hable con ella y ya te llamará, te lo aseguro- le dije saliendo por la puerta, antes de hacerlo gritó.

-¡Bien, nos vemos mañana Sere!- le mandé un beso volado y ya fuera contesté las llamada.

-¿Seiya?

-Hola bombom…¡Por fin lo coges! Estaba por colgar- rodé los ojos.

Estaba terminando de arreglar un asunto… Dime.

-¿Puedes venir aquí a las oficinas?- me preguntó dejándome muy extrañada.

-¿Ahora?

-Si… Darien esta aquí… No muy bien acompañado y te necesita- resoplé, ya me imaginada por donde iba la cosa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?- pregunté igualmente para asegurarme.

-Karmesite…-¡Zorra pesada! Sonreí ¡Ya me encargaría de ella a mi modo!

-¡Voy para allá!

-¡Te veo ahora bombom!- colgué y entonces me interrumpió mi nueva sombra.

-¡Señorita Tsukino! - dijo dándome un susto de muerte- ¡Lo siento, no pretendía asustarla!- negué.

-No importa...Pero llámame Serena, nada de señorita Tsukino- sonrió.

-Como gustes Serena…- dijo de una forma demasiado íntima, me acerqué a él y le pregunté de forma directa.

-¿Sabes para lo que realmente estas conmigo?- asintió y le hice un gesto para que contestara.

-Para evitar que se acueste con alguien más- dijo de forma directa, me acerqué a el de forma peligrosa, cualquier hombre se habría puesto nervioso pero el ni se inmutó.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarme… - lo repasé descaradamente de arriba a abajo- ¿Porqué Darien me manda una tentación para el trabajo?- sonrió de lado.

-Tal vez sea porque prefiero follarlo a el- dijo y sonreí por su sinceridad.

-¡Ya me imaginaba algo así!

-Espero no sea problema para ti Serena… -volvió a decir mi nombre de una forma demasiado sexy.

-Para nada…- volví a repasarlo entero- lo que debo añadir es que es una pena para todas las mujeres- rió.

-Y una suerte para los hombres… reímos juntos.

-¡Me gustas!-le guiñé un ojo- ¡Nos llevaremos bien!- me devolvió el guiño.

-También me caes bien… Debo admitir que cuando me mandaron a cuidar de la novia del Senador esperaba una pija estirada- abrí los ojos sorprendida y volví a reír.

-Pues puedes ver que no lo soy- lo señalé con el dedo- y espero no me trates como tal- asintió poniendo las manos al aire.

-No lo haré Serena.

-¡Bien, Mal! - me alzó la ceja- ¿Te molesta que te diga Mal? Es que Malaquite es muy largo- negó.

-No, es solo que me sorprende… Nunca nadie en el trabajo me llamó por mi nombre de pila- lo cogí del brazo guiándolo a mi coche.

-Pues conmigo te llamarás así- el sonreí- al igual que yo seré Serena esté quien esté presente- sonrió más ampliamente.

-Muy bien Serena, me alegro de trabajar contigo- cuando llegué a mi coche, preguntó- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Vamos a la oficina de Darien- asintió.

-Voy por mi coche y te sigo- le pregunté para asegurarme antes que se alejara.

-¿Debes llevarme a todos sitios desde y hasta casa?- lo pregunté en broma pero el contestó muy serio.

-Ese es mi trabajo… La recojo a primera hora y la dejo en su casa cuando acabe su día.

-Supongo que está bien- asintió- mientras no me moleste en el trabajo- negó.

-Ni se enterará que estoy- se alejó, me metí en el coche y marqué a Mina con el manos libres, esperé que Mal llegara y pusimos rumbo a la oficina de Darien.

-¿Sere?-contestó al fin- ¿Hablaste con Yaten?

-Mina… Debes llamarlo y disculparte…

-¿Qué? ¡Pero el coqueteo era evidente!… Aunque no me mintiera sobre su relación…- la interrumpí.

-Mina… La chica que supuestamente coqueteaba con Yaten era mi Rei… - dije sin más, hubo un largo silencio- ¿Mina, sigues ahí?

-¿Qué? ¿La neuróloga?

-La misma… Ya sabes que los hombres no…- me interrumpió antes de terminar la frase.

-¡Mierda! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Yaten debe pensar que soy una idiota!

-No lo creo, solo disculpate y ya está…-volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Porqué no me dijo que era lesbiana?-resoplé, yo misma lo hubiese hecho para no formar tanto escándalo por nada.

-Pensó que no era cosa suya decirlo- le expliqué y suspiró.

-¡Soy la más idiota del mundo mundial!- reí por su sinceridad y sobre todo por su expresión.

-¿Qué tienes 15 o algo así?- rió conmigo.

-Sere, me siento tan estúpida en este momento como una de esa edad.

-No es nada de que preocuparse, lo habláis como la pareja que sois y tenéis sexo de reconciliación ¡Fácil!- explicándolo era muy fácil, pero ¿Era realmente así?… No estaba acostumbrada a eso, supongo que es lo que todas la parejas hacen.

-Eso haré… Gracias de nuevo Sere….

-De nada… Y recuerda que de Rei no debes preocuparte…- resopló.

-Lo sé, esa solo te desea y ama a ti- resoplé ahora yo.

-No me ama, solo somos compatibles en la cama.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu!…- ya me incomodaba el tema, así que opté por dejarlo hasta aquí, de todas formas ya estaba llegando al lugar de trabajo de Darien.

-¡Nos vemos mañana para desayunar! Adiós… que tengas buena noche.

-Si… ¡Huye cobarde!…-reí- ¡Hasta mañana!- colgué, seguro que mañana empezaría con sus teorías amorosas sobre Rei.

Aparqué, Mal llegó juntó a mi y me abrió la puerta enseguida.

-¿En serio esto forma parte de tu trabajo? -volvió a sonreír, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-No, pero lo hago con gusto- sonreí y salí del coche para llegar a Darien cuanto antes, Mal me siguió de cerca pero al llegar dentro le pedí que me esperara fuera.

-¿Te importa esperar aquí?- me miró sorprendido.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- negué.

-Quiero algo de intimidad para actuar- dije escondiendo mi sonrisa malvada, el solo asintió y se sentó en los asientos de la entrada.

-De acuerdo… Pero solo porque Darien está ahí- sonreí.

-¡Si! ¡Enseguida vuelvo! - lo dejé allí y puse rumbo a su oficina pero antes de llegar me cogieron de la cintura y sonreí.

-Hola bombom… - me volví a el, miré a los lados para asegurarme que no había nadie más…

-Hola Seiya- le di un ligero beso en los labios, no podía arriesgarme a que me vieran ¡Saldríamos en todos los periódicos y programas del corazón!-¿Vienes?- negó.

-Esta noche tengo cosas que hacer…- me guiñó- pero otro día me tienes que apuntar con Rei…- reí.

-No sé si a ella le gustará la idea… Aunque… - me quedé pensativa, las opciones eran muy deseables, Michiru, Rei, Seiya…

-¿Bombom estás bien?- me llamó Seiya sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si…-sonreí- Veré que puedo hacer- le guiñé y me sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Eres la mejor!- me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios- ¡Ya nos vemos bombom! ¡Está en la sala de conferencias, primera puerta a la derecha!- me guiñó y se alejó.

-¡De acuerdo, gracias!-le grité, cuando se volvió para guiñarme de nuevo, le mandé un beso volado que atrapó al vuelo y me fui rápidamente al lugar… Cuando entré en la sala pude ver un incómodo Darien intentado darle largas a esa mujer que no se daba por enterada… Por lo que actué como la zorra que había en mi cuando quería… No tardé en dejarla Kao y me llevé a Darien…Nos reímos y disfrutamos de 2 polvos increíbles en su oficina, cuando estábamos por irnos nos interrumpieron… Darien se acomodó un poco y salió, momento que yo aproveché de adecentarme, al ver que no entraba decidí salir yo…

Me sorprendí mucho de ver a Andrew…El solo me reprobó con la mirada el hecho que estuviera aquí… ¡Como si fuera su obligación! ¡Idiota! Vi la tensión que había entre ambos y decidí dejarlos solos para que hablaran, yo me fui en busca de Mal para irme a casa… Pero me llevé una grata sorpresa al verlo hablando con Luna.

-¿Luna qué haces aquí?- me sonrió.

-Tenía que hablar algo con Darien y sabía de buena tinta que lo encontraría aquí ¿No interrumpo nada verdad?- negué.

-Lo he dejado hablando con Andrew, supongo que ya mismo termina y cenaremos juntos…- no iba a decirle a su madre exactamente que… Ella sonrió en acuerdo.

-Bien, no tardo nada- me dio 2 besos y fue junto a ellos.

-¿Nos vamos o esperamos?- preguntó Mal.

-Mejor nos vamos, tal vez se entretenga y necesito descansar hoy- dije sinceramente, el asintió, me siguió hasta mi coche, una vez dentro el puso el suyo en marcha y me siguió hasta casa, cuando llegamos y aparqué volvió a repetir lo de antes, me abrió la puerta y bajé -No hace falta que me dejes dentro- suspiró y negó.

-Es mi trabajo, Darien me contrató para no quitarte ojo de encima desde que sales hasta que entras de tu casa- resoplé de nuevo.

-Pero ya estamos en la puerta…

-Lo siento, debo acompañarla hasta que entre en su casa- rodé los ojos.

-¡Qué exagerado! Por lo menos me dio libertad de movimiento en el trabajo- tosió a mi lado y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos-¿Qué?

-También la observo allí, solo que de lejos- rodé los ojos.

-Mientras no interrumpas en mi labor médica- le quité importancia con un gesto de la mano- no tengo inconveniente- rió.

-Puedes estar segura que ni te enterarás que estoy ahí – reí.

-Eso espero… No me gustaría tener que enfadarme contigo- rió.

-Tampoco quisiera…- una vez que llegamos a mi casa- mañana paso a buscarla para ir al hospital.

-De acuerdo, lo consiento porque me caes bien- rió de nuevo.

-¡Me lo dicen todas las mujeres!- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo y reí yo.

-Seguro que es para llevarte a su cama… - abrió los ojos de la impresión- ¿Qué? Solo soy sincera- lo volví a mirar de arriba a abajo- ¡Estás muy bueno! Es una lástima que batees al mismo equipo que yo- negó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Yo la envidio por estar en la cama de Chiba- me sorprendió su sinceridad pero también me causó gracia.

-Si, soy muy afortunada…- abrí la puerta y entré pero antes de cerrar me volví a él de nuevo- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana Serena!

-¡Adiós Mal!- entré, me di una ducha rápida, comí algo ligero y me tiré en la cama esperando que Darien no llegara muy tarde…

DARIEN

¡Maldita sea! ¡No podía creer que mamá haya escuchado eso! Miré a Andrew con rencor… Este solo sonreía ¡Imbécil! Mamá nos recriminaba a ambos con la mirada y lo solté sin muchas ganas.

-¿Mamá qué haces aquí?- ella me dio una mirada muy furiosa.

-Venía a hablar contigo, pero me he encontrado con esto…- se cruzó de brazos mirándonos seriamente -¿Podéis explicarme qué pasa aquí?- negué pero Andrew tuvo que abrir la boca.

-Lo que pasa es que Darien se metió entre Serena y…- lo miré mal y lo interrumpí antes que terminara esa frase.

-¡Maldita sea Andrew! ¡No te atrevas a decir nada fuera de lugar!- rió y calló, pero mamá debió de hacerse una idea…

-¿Quieres decir que tu también quieres a Serena?- le preguntó de forma directa y más enojada todavía.

-Si Luna, así es…- mamá le gritó muy enojada.

-¡No puedo creer esto!- se puso a pasear nerviosa por toda la sala - ¡Dios, Andrew! ¡Estás casado! - lo miró decepcionada- creo que tu padre y yo te educamos mejor que eso- resopló.

-Le he pedido el divorcio a Kath- le dijo y ella le entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te vas a divorciar?- mamá parecía que en cualquier momento iba a darle algo.

-Si… Amo a Serena y es lo que voy a hacer- ahora nos miró a ambos más que enojada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar a tu mujer para salir con tu cuñada?- lo dijo de forma tan irónica que incluso sonaba divertido, se me escapó una risa y ambos me miraron mal.

-Lo siento… Pero suena todo tan…

-¡Estúpido es la palabra que yo usaría!- me interrumpió mamá gritando- Andrew, no creo que estés en tu sano juicio…

-¡No me digas como estoy…!- me señaló con el dedo- ¡Mejor dile a él que no se meta en relaciones ajenas!

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Serena está conmigo no contigo!- rió- En todo caso serías tu el que está en relaciones ajenas.

-¡No es cierto! - me respondió furioso- Solo … - lo amenacé con la mirada para que se callara y lo hizo, no por mi, de eso estaba seguro, sino por mamá, no quería darle más dolores de cabeza de los necesarios… Además Serena era compañera del trabajo y no quería que hubiera malos rollos por nuestra situación.

-¡No puedo creer que os hayáis enamorado de la misma chica!- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Me había enamorado? Nunca antes había sentido el amor, tal vez fuera posible… ¿O no?

-Luna, será mejor que te sientes, no parece que estés muy bien- Andrew la guió al sofá y la sentó… Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien mama?- negó.

-Siempre quise a serena como nuera… Pero esto… - nos miró con decepción.

-Mamá… -negó y siguió hablando.

-No estoy bien Darien… Y lo estaré menos cuando hable con Artemis- resoplé.

-¿Porque no lo dejamos entre nosotros?- me miró mal.

-No puedo hacer eso, la confianza es una de las cosas más importantes para que funcione una pareja- suspiré rendido y ella me entrecerró los ojos- deberías saberlo- me recriminó.

-¡Esta bien! Pero sigo pensando que lo de Andrew es algo pasajero y…-ahora me interrumpió gritando como loco él.

-¡Maldita sea Darien! ¡Ya te dije antes que empezaras a follarla que estaba enamorado de ella!…

-¡No sabía que era ella de la que hablabas!

-¡No te creo nada! - iba a agregar algo más pero se calló, por lo menos no empezó a decir todo sobre que nuestra relación era falsa y bla,bla,bla… Mamá se pondría mucho peor…

-¡Callaos ya!- nos gritó al fin.

-Este fin de semana, sé que lo tienes ocupado Darien… - dijo mirándome fijamente- pero el que viene os quiero a ambos en casa para aclarar todo esto… – me señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria- dile a Serena que venga también- asentí y no pude evitar replicar.

-No entiendo porque hay que meterla a ella en esto- me alzó una ceja.

-Le guste o no ya está metida- ¡Mierda!- Ahora mismo solo necesito despejarme y pensar… - se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero no podía dejarla ir así.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- negó.

-Serena te espera…- se giró a Andrew- Me llevarás tú y así hablaremos más tranquilamente- sonrió de una forma que no me gustó nada.

-¡Pero mamá yo… !

-Darien…- me calló con mi nombre y su mirada- Ya hablaremos… - se despidió de besos de mi y se fue junto a Andrew… Me pasé la mano por la cara muy enojado.

-¡Solo espero que no digas nada que no debas!- pensé en voz alta…

Recogí mis cosas y me fui en busca de Serena, necesitaba relajarme yo también y lo haría de la mejor forma…Me había entretenido un poco y esperaba no se hubiera quedado dormida. Cuando llegué a su puerta, toqué el timbre pero tardó bastante en abrir y cuando lo hizo se veía adorable con su cara dormida, pelo revuelto y esa bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación…

-¿Darien? ¿No es muy tarde?- asentí.

-Se presentó mamá y tuvimos una ligera charla…- se hizo a un lado y entré- ¿Estabas dormida?- era obvio pero necesitaba cambiar de tema.

-Desde que te conozco no he descansado ninguna noche… - dijo bostezando ligeramente y sonreí ¡Se veía malditamente adorable!- necesitaba algo de descanso- reí.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo…- la abracé fuertemente- y este fin de semana, descansaremos y también disfrutaremos- rió ahora ella.

-Lo sé- metió sus manos en mi cabello- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- sonreí de forma perversa, miré la mesa y luego a ella.

-Si… Algo se me antoja…-la alcé enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura y la llevé sobre la mesa, la senté e hice que se estirara sobre la misma- voy a comerte muy lentamente, te saborearé como se debe y me comeré todo tu placer…- la sentí vibrar bajo mi toque.

-¡Oh, si Darien!- le abrí la bata quedando totalmente desnuda y expuesta para mi, la besé primero, para ir bajando con muerdos y lamidas por todo su cuerpo hasta su dulce coño… Sus gemidos me tenían al borde, mi erección lastimaba en mis pantalones, por lo que me los quité y los arrojé a un lado junto con los boxers, una vez liberada se moría por enterrarse dentro de ella…Pero lo haría en su momento.

-¡Joder, Serena!- me arrodillé a su altura y me puse a comerla con ansias a la vez que me masturbaba… No quería correrme así, por lo que lo hice despacio… Lo dejaría todo para ella… Al alzar la vista vi como se acariciaba los pechos y me miraba con deseo… Quería arrastrarla a un clímax como nunca antes, por lo que, dejé mi erección y la penetré con mis dedos buscando su punto G… No tardé mucho en dar con el y cuando lo hice lamí fuerte su clítoris haciéndola venirse en mi boca de forma bastante intensa… Bebí todo de ella, cuando me levanté dispuesto a penetrarla se levantó, se arrodilló a la altura de mi polla y comenzó a lamerla¡Santa mierda! Le cogí el cabello para acompañar sus movimientos… ¡Dios, esta mujer era increíble! No tardé mucho en correrme y al igual que hice yo, lo limpió todo…

-¡Necesito que me folles duro Darien!- dijo dándome la espalda, se colocó abierta de piernas y reclinada sobre la mesa una vez colocada me miró de lado- sonreí y me acerqué para besarla…

-Te ves muy hermosa así…- sonrió.

-¡Fóllame Darien!- sonreí y fui bajando besos por su cuello… Mientras lo hacía me puse en posición y la penetré de golpe… ¡Dios, era la mejor sensación del mundo! Cogí 2 de mis dedos para penetrar su hermoso culo y la otra mano la use en su clítoris…- ¡Joder, Darien!

-¡En eso estamos!- bromeé y seguí con mis movimientos, cada vez más demandantes… Cuando notaba que se aproximaba su clímax bajaba el ritmo, así lo hice unas 3 veces hasta que me echó su mirada asesina y decidí que era suficiente… Llegamos juntos al clímax… ¡Mierda, si no había sido la corrida mas intensa de mi vida! Aunque con Serena se podría decir que todas lo eran… Nunca encontré placer así con ninguna de mis amantes, ni siquiera con las que eran profesionales…

-Eso ha sido increíble…- dijo, sonreí con orgullo, me acerqué a su oído y le mordí el lóbulo, ella rió.

-Tú haces que lo sea…

-Sabes como hacer que una chica se sienta especial- sonreí.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás…- dije con doble sentido, ella se salió de mi, se dio la vuelta y me besó de forma salvaje.

-¡Eres mi adicción Darien!-dijo entre besos.

-¡Y tú la mía Serena!- se colgó de mi y la llevé a la habitación donde nos dimos otra ronda de sexo desenfrenado antes de caer rendidos…Nunca me cansaría de Serena, ahora esperaba que no lo hiciera ella conmigo…

-¡Oh mi dios!- oí un grito de mujer… No estaba seguro si lo estaba soñando o estaba pasando de verdad- ¡Que pedazo de…!

-¡Mina, callate ya y vamos a la cocina!- ¿Esa era Serena?

-¡Pero… es que… !

-¡Mina!… - abrí los ojos para encontrarme a la amiga rubia de Serena mirando mi erección mañanera con mucha atención, al verme despierto desvió las vista avergonzada- Darien siento que te hallamos despertado… - dijo Serena apenada, se acercó a mi y me echó una sabana por encima- Mina y yo nos vamos, sigue durmiendo- miré el reloj y era casi la hora de levantarme.

-No… Debo irme ya… Tomaré algo y me iré a casa a cambiarme- sonrió, cogió a Mina del brazo y salió fuera…

-Como quieras, te esperamos fuera… - dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Una vez solo, me levanté para vestirme y al hacerlo vi que no llevaba nada encima… ¡Con razón su amiga se veía tan interesada! Sonreí por la poca discreción de la misma…Se veía una chica un tanto especial…Debería serlo para ser la mejor amiga de Serena, una vez listo salí fuera, me acerqué a la cocina para desayunar con ellas pero antes de que me vieran escuché parte de su conversación…

-¡Todavía no puedo creer que le haya visto el pene al senador!

-¡Mina! ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Por si no recuerdas sigue aquí y puede escucharte- sonreí.

-Ya lo sé… Pero… ¡Joder no veía una tan grande desde aquel tipo de las Vegas! ¿Te acuerdas?-¿Qué? ¿Porqué demonios eso me molestaba?

-¡No recuerdo que hice!… ¡Voy a acordarme de su polla!…

-Es verdad… Estabas tan borracha aquella vez… Pero yo lo recuerdo todo bastante bien…

-Pues será la única… Además no sé a que viene ahora recordar algo así- resopló.

-Pues todo vino a colación de la polla de tu novio- rieron ambas.

-Si… Darien es perfecto… - dijo Serena y sonreí muy pagado de mi mismo… Ella pensaba de mi lo mismo que yo de ella, por ese lado íbamos bien…

-Debe serlo para que te tenga así…

-¿A qué te refieres?- eso quería yo saber pero mi móvil empezó a sonar en el momento menos oportuno y no tuve más remedio que salir a interrumpir su conversación…

-¡Buenos días!- le di un beso a Serena, un asentimiento de cabeza a Mina y me alejé al salón para contestar… Era Seiya… Suspiré antes de contestar, esperaba que no fueran malas noticias.

-¡Darien, por fin lo coges!

-Todavía es temprano ¿Qué quieres?

-Avisarte que debemos llegar antes de lo pensado a la fiesta de esta noche- resoplé muy frustrado, eso significaba que no podría ir acompañando a Serena ¡Maldita sea!

-¿A qué hora sería?

-Como 2 horas antes… Serena seguramente estará trabajando así que tendrás que venir solo- Dijo como si no fuera obvio, pero me callé y pregunté por la más molesta.

-¿Y Karmesite estará molestando?- Rió.

-Ya sabes que es la encargada de prensa, así que si… Lo hará…

-Entonces ya sabes que quiero tu culo pegado al mío hasta que llegue Serena a rescatarme - reímos ambos.

-Lo haré…¡Nos vemos en un rato!… ¡No tardes!

-No lo haré… Vino su amiga y las dejaré que hablen de sus cosas, así me ducharé tranquilo en casa.

-Mejor, así no te demoras con tu desayuno…- dijo con clara doble intención, así que le contesté de igual forma…

-¡Esa fue mi cena anoche!…

-¡Cabrón con suerte! Espero unirme esta noche…

-Ya veremos… ¡Nos vemos después Seiya!…

-¿Qué? ¡Espera Darien…! - lo dejé sin terminar de hablar, así le daría que pensar… No pude evitar reír y en eso llegó Serena junto a mi.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Seiya…- ella asintió y se acercó a darme un beso más profundo que el que le di en la cocina.

-¿Tienes que irte ya?- asentí.

-Si… Me tomaré un café rápido y me iré a casa a prepararme para el trabajo…- la apreté contra mi de nuevo y volví a besarla… - esta noche nos veremos en la fiesta, te llevará Malaquite y nos veremos allí- me alzó la ceja.

-¿No vendrás por mi?- dijo con algo de tristeza y suspiré frustrado antes de contestar.

-Debo estar allí antes, por lo que no nos queda de otra que encontrarnos allí- asintió algo más relajada.

-Entonces iré con mis padres…- me alzó las cejas- No voy a ir sola Darien- le alcé ahora yo la ceja y rodó los ojos.

-Mal no cuenta como acompañante… El solo está trabajando… - le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Mal?- sonrió ampliamente.

-Si así lo llamo…- ya se lo había ganado y eso que era algo serio, o por lo menos eso me pareció, no le di demasiada confianza por su inclinación sexual.

-Parece que cogiste confianza rápido- asintió sonriendo.

-Si…- me besó y guiñó antes de agregar- Una lástima que quiera follarte a ti y no a mi- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Si… eso noté- me alzó una ceja…- larga historia… Algún día te contaré- suspiro y asintió.

-¡Me muero por saber! - la besé y entonces ella cambió de tema- ¡Ahora ven a tomarte el café!- me arrastró a la cocina y me lo tomé rápidamente… Mientras lo hacía revisaba mi móvil para darles privacidad a ambas… Ellas charlaban y yo no entendía mucho…Tampoco es que me importara ¿O si? Últimamente quería saber hasta lo mas mínimo de Serena, seguramente hablarían de algo que no querían que me enterara, así que terminé mi café, cogí mis cosas y tras un largo beso a Serena las dejé para irme a casa…

Me esperaba un largo fin de semana, sonreí en todo lo que tenía preparada para los 2, pensando en todo llegué a casa… Una vez allí me di una ducha y me vestí para el trabajo… Hoy solo sería medio día por la cosa de la fiesta… Cuando estaba por terminar de arreglarme, llamaron a la puerta…¿Quién podría ser? No esperaba a nadie, a menos que… Sonreí y fui a abrirla muy contento, pero al hacerlo me llevé una sorpresa que me dejó en shock… ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

-¡Darien!- no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se me tiró encima y me besó metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a : yssareyes48, Bonnie Butler, ELIZABETH2261, Maryels, Karmina, Sheiks y lolitadelavega por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias a todas chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

SERENA

Era una pena que hubiera llegado Mina y no hubiéramos podido tener un desayuno a solas, entró sin llamar y nos vio como dios nos trajo al mundo… No es que me incomodara porque ya habíamos visto bastante la una de la otra pero se quedó ensimismada con el miembro de Darien… Tuve que sacarla casi a rastras de la habitación… Me hubiera gustado haber echado uno para el desayuno… Pero ya aprovecharía esta noche y el fin de semana… Sonreí, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Diamante cuando viera a Darien, sobretodo cuando supiera que no iba a dormir con el. Una vez que se hubo ido y seguíamos ambas terminando de desayunar.

-Te veo muy feliz Serena- dijo Mina sacándome de mi mundo.

-La verdad es que lo estoy - cogí una tostada y la mordí- nunca antes encontré a alguien que me entendiera como Darien- sonreí de nuevo y ella me acompañó.

-Me parece que has encontrado a la horma de tu zapato - volvimos a reír.

-Eso parece, aunque llevamos tan poco que no quiero ilusionarme demasiado- asintió.

-Te entiendo, al principio me pasó lo mismo con Yaten…- me guiñó el ojo- Y míranos ahora, no me arrepiento de estar con el - ahora me puse un poco seria y divertida a la vez.

-¿No echas de menos nuestras "fiestas"?- ella sonrió y asintió.

-Claro que si - suspiró se quedó un momento en silencio y prosiguió- pero lo que me aporta Yaten es mucho más que sexo- me guiñó de nuevo el ojo- además que estoy intentado convencerlo de meter a alguien más- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Le has propuesto tríos?- asintió.

-El quiere por mi… Pero me gustaría que lo disfrutara también, por eso quiero buscar una chica de confianza- ahora si que estaba mas que sorprendida.

-¿Quieres a alguien para follar con Yaten?- todo esto me extrañaba mucho- ¿Seguro que el está de acuerdo o es todo cosa tuya?

-Esta de acuerdo…Sólo porque sabe que me gusta y quiere darme ese placer, pero lo dejó a mi elección…- me miró con esa cara que conocía muy bien y me levanté espantada de mi silla.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!- me pasé las manos por el cabello y la cara- ¡Dios Mina! ¡El es como un hermano para mi!… Lo siento pero no me interesa… Deberías hablar en el club… Seguro que te recomiendan a alguien- negó.

-No quiero una desconocida… - hizo pucheros y rodé los ojos.

-Estas muy grandecita para eso… Además yo no soy una opción ya te dije- volví a rodar los ojos.

-¿Seguro? Os conocéis de siempre y estoy convencida que os gustáis- volví a mirarla con horror.

-¡Mina, que palabra de "es como un hermano" no entiendes?

-¡Esta bien! Tendré que buscar por alguien más- se echó sobre la mesa con cara de pena.

-Hace poco en el club estuve con un matrimonio que les gusta - levantó la cabeza con curiosidad y le guiñé- ya sabes… jugar con otros… La chica es estupenda…Y el chico también- volví a guiñarle.

-Primero quiero probar con una mujer… Ya sabes no quiero espantarlo, quiero que disfrute esto como nosotras… Pero tendré en cuenta al chico para después- sonreí y seguí por donde me había interrumpido.

-Deberías conocerla, podemos quedar un día con ella y ver que te parece para llevarla a vuestra cama- ahora me miró con horror.

-¡A mi cama no entra otra! - le entrecerré los ojos- Eso lo reservo para el club… Si jugamos será allí, no quiero que nuestra casa esté impregnada de todo eso- rodé los ojos.

-Por un lado te entiendo, pero si lo hacéis es lo mismo… Yo he traído aquí a Darien, Seiya y Rei… - me miró expectante.

-¿Rei no sería una opción verdad?- negué firmemente.

-Ella no quiere hombres, solo los consiente en mi compañía… Todavía no entiendo el porqué- resopló.

-Para mi es obvio… Está enamorada de ti- rodé los ojos.

-No lo creo…- reí- todavía no me creo que pensaras que Yaten había tenido algo con ella- apartó la vista apenada.

-Ni yo… Si hubiera sabido quien era ni se me hubiera ocurrido.

-Y ¿no crees que también te molestará ver a otra tocándolo en la cama?- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Eso es diferente… Ahí estaremos los 2…- dijo como si fuera obvio y resoplé, miré el reloj y era hora de arreglarse- voy a vestirme… Quiero salir hoy antes para ir a la fiesta- sonrió.

-Yo iré con Yaten…- le sonreí.

-Yo iré con papá y mamá- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿No vendrá tu gran pene-novio a buscarte?-preguntó divertida.

-¡Mina! ¡Deja ya el tema de la polla de Darien!… -rió.

-Es que era… Mmmmmmm…- hizo gestos obscenos con la boca antes de guiñarme el ojo- ¿Seguro que no te apetecería un cuarteto con Yaten y conmigo?- le di un codazo y me levanté para irme a la habitación, ella me siguió- ¿Eso es un si o un tal vez?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!…Yaten y no juntos nada de nada- sonrió de nuevo con picardía.

-¿Al menos me lo prestarías?- negué.

-Darien no quiere que juguemos solos… Así que como que no puede ir…

-¿Ya lleváis la relación por ahí?- su sonrisa escondía algo en lo que no quería ahondar.

-Fue cosa de el…-alcé los hombros quitándole importancia- Creo que fue por lo de Andrew- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasó con el loquero buenorro?…- rodé los ojos- o mejor dicho tu cuñado… -la miré mal.

-Lo vi en el club y ya sabes… - alcé de nuevo los hombros y ella se puso en arras.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te lo follaste a pesar de estar saliendo con su hermano!- asentí apenada.

-¡No lo entiendo ni yo! Pero Andrew siempre consigue que lo haga… Supongo que el hecho de haberme tratado estos meses le ha dado a conocer más de mi de lo que quería.

-Serena, vas a tener que superarlo… No puedes andar follando a los 2… Y menos si terminas en una relación formal con Darien…- me quedé pensativa un momento antes de contestar.

-Darien y yo creo que nunca tendremos una relación convencional…

-¿Y que me dices de los de la exclusividad? -rodé los ojos- ¡Eso es el primer paso!

-Mina, a el le gusta jugar tanto como a mi…Nos compenetramos bien tanto dentro como fuera de la cama… Lo único que no quiere que lo hagamos solos… Y como comprenderás Andrew no es una opción- asintió- fui sincera cuando le dije que no sabía que pasaría la siguiente vez - asintió.

-Pero veo que seguís juntos- suspiré.

-Si… lo dejó pasar, me pidió lo de sólo jugar con otros en compañía del otro y también me ha puesto un guardián para controlarme- rió.

-¿Tienes un tío pegado a ti todo el día para evitar que te folles a otro?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Solo me pasa con Andrew… Los demás puedo controlarlo… - le reproché.

-Entonces te habrá buscado uno muy feo…- ahora no pude evitar reír.

-Ya lo comprobarás por ti misma- miré de nuevo el reloj y era casi la hora que llegara por mi- debe estar al llegar…

-¿Está bueno?- preguntó curiosa y asentí.

-Buenísimo… - se quedó pensativa un momento.

-No lo entiendo…

-Cuando lo veas lo entenderás… - terminé de arreglarme y justo cuando estaba metiendo las cosas en mi bolso llamaron a la puerta, seguro que era Mal a buscarme, antes de poder decir nada Mina salió corriendo hacía la puerta en su busca.

-¡Joder! - gritó - ¿Tu eres el guardián? Pasa…

-¿Esté Serena?

-Si… Ya mismo viene… Yo soy Mina su mejor amiga…

-Malaquite…

-Encantada guapo… - decidí salir antes que lo incomodara…

-¡Buenos días Mal!- me sonrió.

-¡Buenos días Serena!

-Veo que ya conociste a Mina…-asintió divertido- Te acabas a acostumbrado a ella- sonrió.

-Supongo que será un placer- dijo dirigiéndose a Mina, ella sonrió ampliamente y se acercó demasiado.

-¿Porqué te escogió Darien para cuidarla de los hombres?- sonrió y le contestó tan sinceramente que me causó risa.

-Porque prefiero follarlo a el… - abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo reí.

-¿Entiendes ahora Mina?- asintió todavía en shock.

-¡Es gay!- dijo como si hubiera descubierto un secreto.

-¡Mina!- la reprendí- No es para irlo gritando- le recriminé y me disculpé de Mal con la mirada, a veces Mina se salía de control.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera a la que le pasa, por eso prefiero cuidar de hombres- me guiñó- aunque contigo estoy sorprendido para bien.

-¿Solo cuidas de hombres? -asintió- ¿Y porque te mandaron conmigo?

-Fue a petición de Darien… El Senador tiene muy buenos contactos en la agencia y enseguida me agendaron contigo- sonreí.

-A mi también me alegra que seas tan abierto… No encajarías conmigo si no lo fueras- rió.

-Si… No estoy acostumbrado a jefes como tú… Pero me está empezando a gustar.

-Mientras estés a mi cargo quiero que te comportes como un amigo más que como empleado… No me gusta tener superioridad ante nadie y tú no eres la excepción- asintió sonriendo.

-Por supuesto…¿Ahora nos vamos?

-Si…- me dirigí a Mina- Cierra todo cuando te vayas.

-¡Qué pena de hombre!- dijo algo más fuerte de la cuenta.

-¡Mina! - se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta!-luego cambió de tema inmediatamente- ¿Entonces nos veremos en la fiesta o quieres venirte con Yaten y conmigo?

-Lo pensaré… Iba a irme con mis padres, pero con vosotros también estaría bien… Te llamo luego y te digo…

-Estaré esperando tu llamada… - gritó, me dijo adiós con la mano y luego se volvió a Mal- ¡Adiós guapo! ¡Nos veremos luego!

-Adiós Mina- salimos ambos hacía mi coche hablando de cosas banales, como el necesitaba el coche me acompañó al mío para seguirme al hospital en el suyo… Por el camino llamé a mis padres para preguntarles a que hora irían a la fiesta y mi sorpresa fue total cuando mamá me dijo que no podían ir porque papá estaba con gripe… Pero que no me preocupara que no era nada de cuidado…¡Y pensar que fue papá quien me instó a ir! Si no fuera por Darien no iría… Así que como mis padres no eran una opción tendría que ir con Yaten y Mina… La tercera en discordia… ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba encontrar a Darien lo antes posible… Al llegar al hospital no me dio tiempo de bajarme cuando ya Mal ya me había abierto la puerta.

-Puedo acostumbrarme a esto- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo también… - reí.

-Sobre todo cuando esté Darien conmigo - le dije dándole un leve codazo en el costado y empezamos a reír, íbamos llegando a la puerta salió el menos deseado.

-Serena…- miró a Mal con mala cara- ¿Quién es éste?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Un amigo - le dije sin más y entré dentro sin prestarle la menor atención pero el me siguió.

-Creí que estabas con Chiba - resoplé.

-Y así es, te dije amigo no novio… Obvio mi novio es Darien- le dije como si fuera idiota pero no se dio por aludido.

-Entiendo… Pero ¿Porqué un amigo vendría al hospital a traerte?- me paré para poder explicarle pero Mal fue más rápido.

-El señor Chiba me ha contratado como escolta de Serena- nos miró a ambos entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No has dicho que es un amigo?- lo señalé con el dedo mirándolo mal.

-El hecho que trabaje conmigo no le quita que lo sea- resopló rodando los ojos, me ponía de mal humor su complejo de superioridad respecto a los demás.

-¡Esta bien, no quiero molestarte!- lo miré malamente, el rodó los ojos y se volvió a él- Solo quedate donde no molestes si vas a estar por aquí… No sé si el señor Chiba sabe que esto es un hospital y su novia…- dijo de forma sarcástica- viene a trabajar.

-No se preocupe que no notará que ando por aquí… Soy lo suficientemente discreto para que el Senador que haya escogido para ser el protector de su mujer- se la devolvió Mal ¡Toma esa! Me dije a mi misma, lo dejó sin palabras y se retiró sin decir nada más.

-No le hagas caso es un imbécil- le dije y rió.

-He lidiado con muchos así - me guiñó el ojo- así que no te preocupes, cuando termines estaré aquí para ir a tu casa y después a la fiesta.

-¡Tengo que decirle a Mina que iré con ellos!- sonrió.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos después…

Lo dejé allí y me encaminé a mi oficina… Miré la agenda de hoy y quería ponerme al día cuanto antes para no tener nada pendiente para el fin de semana, no quería sobrecargar a Yaten… Llamé a Mina antes de ponerme en marcha y lo dejé todo hablado para irnos juntos luego a la fiesta… Sería la primera en mucho tiempo y también era la primera vez que lo deseaba ¿Sería porque iba con Darien? Seguramente, solo el tiempo diría donde llegaría nuestra extraña y satisfactoria relación. Y deseaba por primera vez en mi vida que fuera para mucho, mucho tiempo…

DARIEN

En cuanto pude reaccionar me la quité de encima…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kaolinete?- se puso en arras y me entrecerró los ojos.

-Siempre que estoy en la ciudad quedamos- me crucé de brazos mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-Siempre me llamas antes- rodó los ojos- y si lo hubieras hecho te diría que ni se te ocurriera- volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¿Porqué tienes novia?- preguntó destilando ironía e hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia- Eso nunca te ha parado antes- puso pose sexy- pensé que podíamos pasar un buen rato antes de irte al trabajo- negué.

-No me interesa… Lo que tengo con Serena es especial y no pienso estropearlo- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿En serio vas a rechazarme?- se acercó mirándome de forma demasiado provocadora y aunque en otras ocasiones no pude resistirme a ella ahora mismo no despertaba nada en mi. Kaolinete ha sido mi amante durante mucho tiempo… Solo que por su trabajo como modelo viaja mucho y por eso nos vemos solo cuando esta aquí… Pero me extraña que se presentara sin llamar y más sabiendo que estoy con Serena…

-Si… - abrí la puerta de nuevo y la invité a salir- y te agradecería que no te presentaras más en mi casa y mucho menos que me busques más…- se quedó muy sorprendida y hasta con la boca un poco abierta- Ahora estoy con una relación que me llena y no te necesito- seguía en shock y también vi un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos, no quería ser cruel pero necesitaba que entendiera y no intentara joder lo mío con Serena.

-¡No lo puedo creer!…-dijo cuando por fin salió del shock.

-Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro- le dije bastante serio.

\- Nunca antes una relación ha sido motivo para no vernos… - me entrecerró los ojos.

-La gente cambia - le contesté quitándole importancia.

-¿Estás enamorado?- preguntó con horror y me quedé en blanco… ¿Qué podía contestar a algo que ni yo sabía?

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- le dije intentando zanjar el tema y mostrándole la salida de nuevo.

-¡Ya veremos lo que te dura! - dijo de mala manera y se fue zapateando demasiado fuerte… ¡Otra loca cabreada a mi alrededor!… Iba a tener que buscarme otro escolta que aleje a las locas de mi lado…Primero Karmesite, ahora Kaolinete…¡Mierda!

Cogí mis cosas y salí directo al trabajo, una vez allí nos tocó reunión con un par de concejales hasta la hora de irnos…Para mi mala suerte tuve a Karmesite todo el día pegada a mi como lapa y por consiguiente a Seiya también, cada vez que ella se ponía a mi lado el se ponía entre los 2… Era muy gracioso de ver desde fuera pero ella ya no lo estaba tanto… Cuando al fin terminó la jornada y era hora de irnos a arreglarnos…

-¡Darien, espera!… - me llamó y llegó junto a mi corriendo para darme alcance.

-Sé que vas a ir solo… ¿Te importaría recogerme?- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Porqué exactamente debería hacerlo? -resopló.

-Es que no tengo como ir… Y como sé que tu novia está trabajando e irá más tarde…

-No…- le dije rotundamente.

-¡Pero!… - la paré con la mano lo que iba a decir.

-Dile a Seiya que te recoja si puede, yo no pienso llevarte- le dije cortante y me volví con la intención de alejarme pero ella me agarró el brazo para impedirlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Darien? ¿Tu novia no te deja relacionarte con amigas?- dijo con bastante sarcasmo en su voz.

-No es cosa de ella, sino mía…- la miré de mala manera, ya estaba más que harto de ella y solo pensar en lo que me quedaba por aguantar me ponía de peor humor- No pienso dejar que la gente piense lo que no es…

-Solo llegaremos como amigos y…-¿Que no entendía o qué?

-¡Te he dicho que no! - le dije un poco más alto de la cuenta- Dile a Seiya que te recoja y te lleve…El no tiene a quién rendir cuentas- volví a irme y antes de entrar al ascensor gritó.

-¡Lo tuyo con esa mujer no durará Darien!- reí.

-Eso es asunto nuestro - se quedó boquiabierta y así continuó al cerrarse el ascensor… ¡Mierda de locas! Y yo sin poder actuar como deseaba… Solo esperaba que Kaolinete no se presentara también a molestar esta noche…Cosa muy poco probable puesto que siempre iba a ese tipo de eventos, en mi caso sería la primera vez que iría acompañado de alguien que me agrada tanto dentro como fuera de la cama y no quería que ninguna de las 2 lo echara a perder… Ahora agradecía que la mayoría de mis amantes fueran acompañantes de lujo… Esas no molestan en lo mas mínimo a ninguno de sus clientes…Por lo menos tengo el consuelo que Serena sabe tratarlas…Reí solo recordando lo que había visto de ella hasta ahora…

-Te veo muy alegre - llegó Seiya junto a mi y asentí- ¿Vas a arreglarte ya?

-Si… Ya es hora ¿Tu no te vas ya?- asintió.

-Si también me voy…- sonrió de una forma que escondía algo- He hablado con los organizadores y dicen que puedo escaparme un momento a recoger a Serena- me dio una sonriente mirada - ¿Qué me dices?- reí.

-¿No querrás entretenerla verdad?- negó sonriendo.

-No… Me enteré que irá con sus amigos… Yo también estaría incómodo yendo con una pareja y me pareció lo mejor- resoplé.

-¿No puedo escaparme yo?- negó riendo.

-Te guste o no - me palmeó el hombro- tu eres el Senador…- bajé la vista derrotado- No puedes irte…- me sonrió de lado- Pero yo si…- me guiñó el ojo.

-Supongo que está bien… - dije derrotado y lo señalé con el dedo- pero no quiero que lleguéis tarde… Llamaré a Malaquite por si acaso- rió.

-¿Celos Chiba?- dijo de forma demasiado sarcástica.

-Pues por primera vez en mi vida creo que si…-dije sinceramente y el me miró mas serio ahora.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres que toque a Serena?- suspiré no creo que mis celos fueran por ahí.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, hemos llegado al acuerdo que solo jugaremos con otros estando los 2 juntos, así que si…- le devolví la mirada ahora más serio- me gustaría que esperaras a después- sonrió.

-Supongo que podré esperar…- alzó los hombros- Me conformo con que me dejéis jugar con vosotros…- se relamió los labios- Serena es…

-Sé lo que es pero no es momento ni lugar- le reprobé y cuando llegué a mi coche me despedí- Nos vemos allí- sonrió.

-Si…Estaré antes que tú y te prometo que tu amiga solo te molestará un breve tiempo…- me recordó muy divertido la presencia de Karmesite y decidí informarle de la otra.

-También esté Kaolinete- se quedó más sorprendido que yo.

-¿Está en la ciudad?- asentí ¡No puedo creer que se me haya pasado!

-Y no solo eso, se presentó en mi casa esta mañana – abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Vosotros..?-lo miré enfadado y negué de inmediato.

-¡No! Ya te dije que hemos llegado al acuerdo de solo estar con otros estando los 2… No podría hacer eso a menos que ella quiera… - rió.

-No estaría mal… ¿No crees?- negué.

-No creo que sea buena idea Seiya…- me quedé pensando en lo raro que era el hecho que viniera a verme sin llamar, podría haber estado Serena allí- Algo de esto no me huele bien…- pensé en voz alta y él me puso la mano en el hombro.

-No creo que Kaolinete o Karmesite sean un peligro para tu relación- me guiñó- además que Serena se ve que sabe actuar con ese tipo de mujeres - sonreí recordando de nuevo lo ocurrido con Karmesite.

-Si… tienes razón…Eso es lo mejor de todo…

-¡Pero ahora si no nos aligeramos llegaremos tarde!- me interrumpió Seiya, nos despedimos y fui a casa, me cambié y fui al lugar del evento… Allí ya me esperaban los representantes de la fundaciones y también algunos de los asistentes más importantes… Y como era obvio Karmesite pegada a mi culo filmando todo… Seiya estuvo haciendo su trabajo hasta la hora de recoger a Serena y yo no podía esperar que llegara… No había podido hablar con ella porque estaba ocupada, su móvil lo dejó con su asistente que me dijo le daría el recado… Estaba nervioso como si fuera un quinceañero mirando hacía la puerta esperando que llegara… Me acerqué a la barra a tomar algo más fuerte que el champán que llevaban los camareros cuando Kaolinete se puso a mi lado… Como había temido vino a la fiesta acompañada de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, me dí cuenta como intentaba ponerme celoso ¡Como si fuera a conseguirlo! Sólo lo había conseguido Serena… Serena… ¿Donde estaba? La necesitaba ahora más que nunca, había estado evitándola como la peste pero al final me dio alcance…

-Nos vemos de nuevo Darien…-dijo pretendiendo ser sexy.

-Hola- cogí mi copa y empecé a moverla antes de darle un ligero trago.

-¿Porqué no me has saludado todavía?- reí.

-Creo que lo sabes…- se quedó en silencio un momento antes de atacar de nuevo.

-¿Y tu novia?- rió- ¿Te dejó plantado?- ahora reí yo.

-Seiya fue a buscarla, deben estar al llegar- sonrió.

-Seguro…-dijo como si no lo creyera en absoluto- Tal vez después cuando ella se vaya a su casa podíamos vernos…- me guiñó el ojo y suspiré- No creo que hayas cambiado al punto de serle fiel.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa… Con mi mujer estoy más que servido…

-Si tú lo dices… - dijo de forma demasiado irónica para mi gusto pero justo cuando iba a contestar la vi… Me dejó sin aliento, venía con un traje ajustado a su cuerpo con una abertura en el lateral… llevaba un semirecogido y de maquillaje iba ligera como siempre… Era tan hermosa que no necesitaba de nada más para serlo…Viendo la desviación de miradas hacía ella por parte de la mayoría de asistentes del género masculino no era el único que pensaba que estaba preciosa - ¿Esa es tu nueva novia?

-Me voy a buscarla- suspiró.

-No te doy mucho tiempo sin volver a ser el de siempre- la miré enojado.

-Te pongas como te pongas lo nuestro se terminó y será mejor que te hagas a la idea- me volví sin esperar su respuesta y fui lo más rápido en su busca antes de que se le aventaran todos los mirones encima… Serena exudaba seducción y magnetismo sin pretenderlo y no era el único que lo veía… Malaquite venía justo detrás de ella, Seiya la llevaba agarrada del brazo y su amiga con el novio venían justo detrás de él… ¿Recordarían a Seiya del club?

-¡Darien!- dijo muy alegre cuando me vio, mis instintos se apoderaron de mi, la cogí posesivamente de su cintura y le di un beso demasiado profundo para el lugar en el que estábamos, me perdí en el beso hasta que nos interrumpió una voz junto a nosotros.

-Deberían comportarse hasta que lleguen a casa- dijo Mina y me separé de ella sonriendo.

-Tienes razón- le contesté, me coloqué junto a Serena mirándola a los ojos- ¡Estás preciosa!- sonrió.

-Gracias…- me dio un repaso bastante exhaustivo- He de decir que tu también estás muy bien…- después hizo una mueca- Aunque ahora que me has quitado el maquillaje deberé ir a retocarme…- dijo divertida- No quiero que la prensa me saque de esta forma- reí.

-Tu te ves bien sin nada- rodó los ojos.

-Hoy no es día para ir sin nada…- se volvió a Mina- Mina…- la agarré del brazo y me miró extrañada.

-¡Yo te acompaño!- le sonreí de forma perversa, ella me la devolvió y asintió.

-Muy bien…- se volvió a Malaquite - Mal relájate un momento mientras Darien me enseña algunas cosas- sonreí de lado.

-Muy bien Serena…- el devolvió la sonrisa- Por aquí estaré- y le guiñó, si no fuera por el hecho que sabía que le gustaba más yo estaría molesto.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó y la llevé directo al baño privado de uno de los despachos del lugar… Eché la llave una vez entramos para evitar interrupciones y cuando me di la vuelta ya se había sacado el vestido y se encontraba con nada más que una pequeña tanga puesta… ¡Dios, esta mujer era el pecado en persona! -¿Vas a venir a coger lo que deseas o voy a tener que ir yo?- preguntó de forma muy exigente y enseguida fui por ella, la abracé poniendo una de sus piernas en mi cintura, mi erección dolía por salir y yo no dudé en liberarla…- Te veo ansioso- volví a besarla.

-Esto va a ser rápido porque no podemos tardar mucho, seguramente se han dado cuenta que vinimos y no quiero habladurías- le guiñé el ojo- pero luego…- la volví a besar de nuevo – prometo que te dedicaré el tiempo necesario - volví a besarla a la vez que la penetraba de golpe… Se sentía perfecto, encajábamos como 2 piezas de un rompecabezas.

-¡Darien! ¡No pares!- gimió bajando una de sus manos para acariciarse el clítoris mientras la otra la tenía agarrando fuertemente mi cabello… Cosa que me encendía bastante, le di alcance a sus pezones en mi boca alternando de uno a otro para poder ayudarla a llegar y no tardamos mucho en alcanzar un increíble orgasmo… - ¡Dios! No ha estado mal después de no habernos podido despedir esta mañana- reí.

-¿También lo echaste de menos?- le pregunté mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse.

-Claro que si…- me guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba toallitas de su bolso y comenzaba a limpiarse… hasta haciendo eso resultaba erótica… Me guardé mi erección sin quitar su esencia de mi y la observó como se volvía a poner el vestido … Una vez lo hizo se acercó a un espejo y comenzó a arreglarse la cara, me acerqué a ella por detrás y la abracé…- ella rió.

-Te ves perfecta… – la besé en el cuello- no creo que sea necesario tanto maquillaje.

-Pero es lo que llevamos todas en este tipo de eventos- terminó de retocarse y se volvió a mi- no quería desentonar junto a mi novio- la apreté más fuerte.

-Nunca lo harías… Más bien pensarán que ha visto esa hermosa mujer en el Senador- me dio un divertido golpe en el pecho y simulé dolor.

-¡Tonto!…- me dio un piquito muy ligero que me supo a poco, me limpió los labios y me dijo-Ahora volvamos dentro antes que tu ex diga incoherencias sobre nosotros- resoplé, me separé de ella lo justo y nos fuimos de vuelta al salón, enseguida vino Kaolinete a molestar.

-Hola…- se dirigió a Serena, yo la miré mal tanto que Serena debió darse cuenta pero ella me ignoró totalmente - Tu debes de ser Serena- le sonrió con malicia a la vez que le ofrecía su mano- yo soy Kaolinete encantada.

-Si soy Serena…- miró alternadamente a su mano y su cara pero sin tomarla- y supongo que también estoy encantada de conocer a otra ex de mi hombre- dijo de forma sarcástica causándome una risa que hacía mucho no tenía.

-¿Qué?- salió del shock y volvió a recomponerse- ¿Te dijo que estuvimos juntos?- pregunto de nuevo con malicia, no sabía con quien trataba, ella hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-No hizo falta- al miró de arriba a abajo como si fuera un insecto repugnante- Lo he podido leer en tu cara nada más saludarme – volví a reír, Serena le alzó los hombros – pero lo que hiciera antes de estar juntos no me importa- me miró a los ojos y me puse un poco serio- ¿Verdad cariño?- le sonreí y la besé.

-Claro que no hermosa…- nos perdimos en nuestras miradas hasta que llegó la otra molestia.

-¡Darien, te necesitan en la sala!…-gritó más de lo necesario, al volverme a ella pude ver como Kaolinete se alejaba muy enfadada…Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír de nuevo- ¡Debemos tomar fotos con todos los invitados que faltan y… - siguió Karmesite y volví de nuevo al presente.

-¡Vamos Serena!-le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara- Nos esperan- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y Karmesite replicó.

-Ella no tiene porque salir- dijo de malas maneras y la miré mal.

-Ella viene conmigo y va a salir junto a mi en las fotos- le dije con autoridad ¿Quién se creía que era? Serena amplió su sonrisa, asintió y se enganchó a mi brazo con orgullo.

-¡Si es lo que quieres, vamos!- Karmesite bajó la vista apenada, la dejé atrás y llevé a Serena junto a todos los asistentes importantes con los que debía hacerme fotos para que saliera conmigo… En el fondo también quería que se dieran cuenta que era solo mía… Ya me había dado cuenta del interés de varios de los asistentes, y con lo descarados que eran algunos seguro que Serena también pero los había ignorado completamente… Pude percibir que a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a este mundo y no gustarle, sabía desenvolverse muy bien y así estuvimos charlando amenamente con varios de los asistentes hasta que llegó el imbécil…

-Hola Serena - vi a Diamante muy sonriente junto a una rubia muy sonriente, que seguro era mucho más joven que el… - Te veo muy bien- noté como le dio un repaso que no debería estando yo delante.

-Si… lo mismo digo- le dijo con respeto y siguió hablando con el resto, vi que se sintió ignorado y se molestó, entonces al verme sonriendo por lo bajo se acercó con su amiga.

-Hola Chiba… Te presento a Jaqueline- la saludé cortésmente y ella se quedó mirándome soñadoramente.

-Encantado Jaqueline… - me interrumpió.

-Puedes llamarme Jackie… ¡No me creo que te haya conocido!… ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con este momento!- sonreí con respeto.

-Me alegro que me apoyes…- ¡Tenía que salir de aquí pero ya! - Ahora si me disculpas…- me alejé en busca de Serena- debo ir por algo de tomar… - no me agradaba su presencia y menos cerca de Serena, así que la cogí de la cintura, me disculpé con todos y me la llevé a la barra.

-Parece que tienes muchas admiradoras…- dijo y me miró sonriendo -¿O son todas ex?- la miré con horror.

-Puedo decir con orgullo que solo me he acostado con 2 de las presentes, a menos que se me haya escapado alguna de la vista- la acerqué más a mi- pero ahora mismo solo me interesas tú- sonrió de lado y me acarició la cara.

-Te parecerá increíble pero yo me siento igual contigo… - nos quedamos perdidos en nuestras miradas de nuevo, sentí algo en mi estómago que nunca antes sentí e iba a besarla cuando nos interrumpieron de nuevo ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Hola Darien!… ¡Serena! ¡Me alegro de encontrarlos aquí!… - desviamos nuestra mirada hacía su presencia y nos sonrió de forma perversa, ahí supe que algo tramaba y seguro que no era nada bueno…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a los que se toman el tiempo de comentarme algo ¡Os lo agradezco en el alma!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

SERENA

Me volví hacia el sonido de su voz ¿En serio estaba aquí o me lo estaba imaginando? Estaba igual o más sorprendida que Darien. Aunque debo admitir que en él predominaba otra cosa más…

-¿Haruka?- miré a los lados esperando encontrar a Michiru pero ni rastro de ella, el pareció darse cuenta y contestó en seguida.

-No pudo venir - sonrió de lado- mañana tenía que abrir el restaurante y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse- se acercó más a mí y Darien me agarró fuertemente de la cintura pegándome a él -Me alegro de verte Serena…- Darien tosió y entonces lo tuvo en cuenta- Darien lo mismo digo…Aunque sabía que vendrías – le dijo a el- no sabía si Serena te acompañaría…- dijo enfocando su interés de nuevo a mí y Darien resopló.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?… ¡Es mi novia!- casi gritó y lo miré alzando una ceja ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se molestaba por tan poca cosa?

-Darien creo que Haruka ya lo sabe…- dije de forma irónica intentando suavizar el momento, el asintió a regañadientes y me volví a Haruka de nuevo- espero que te lo pases bien- dije para dar por zanjada nuestra conversación, ya que no quería incomodar a Darien en su día e iba a volver mi atención a él de nuevo cuando volvió a hablar.

-Me gustaría saber si podíamos quedar después…- ¿Darien gruñó o eran imaginaciones mías?

-No…- dijo secamente antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar- ya tenemos planes para después- me sonrió de lado y asentí…Supongo que los había aunque no supiera cuales eran…Tal vez incluyera a Seiya… Aunque si fuera solo con Darien lo disfrutaría también, debo reconocerle el mérito de hacerme disfrutar más que ninguno… ¡Y con la de amantes que he tenido era mucho!

-Una pena…Tal vez en otra ocasión…- dijo sonriéndome, Darien volvió a pegarme a él, cogió mi copa, me la dio y le contestó de forma pícara y directa.

-Nos vamos a buscar algo de intimidad…Si nos disculpas- me arrastró prácticamente hacia el jardín, una vez allí no pude evitar reír por su comportamiento tan infantil.

-¿Qué te pasa con Haruka? – seguí riendo y me miró mal.

-Nada…-seguí riendo, estaba convencida que si era algo pero no se veía dispuesto a contar.

-¿No te cae bien? Sé que se ve algo subido…Pero en el fondo es un tipo genial- me miró peor que antes y me contestó muy serio.

-¡Estoy celoso!- dijo al fin y yo abrí los ojos más de la cuenta ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué?- pregunté en shock.

-¡Lo que has oído!- empezó a revolverse el cabello sin parar-Aquel día lo pasé muy mal…Cada vez que te tocaba o te…- sacudió la cabeza negando y me acerqué a él a abrazarlo.

-Darien…Debo admitir que aunque disfruté mucho ese día- suspiró algo triste y cogí su cara para que me mirara a los ojos y viera en ellos la verdad de mis palabras- tú me llenas como ningún hombre antes…Y no me refiero solo en el ámbito sexual…- me sonrió ampliamente- sino a todo…

-Gracias…- ahora el me apretó de la cintura, me besó ligeramente los labios antes de apretarme y volver a hablar-necesitaba oírte decirlo...-sonreí para mis adentros, parecía que se sentía tan perdido como yo.

-Me siento muy a gusto contigo Darien- le eché un mechón de pelo para atrás- no te cambiaría ni por Haruka ni por ningún otro-sonrío.

-Yo siento lo mismo contigo…Nunca antes experimenté estas sensaciones con nadie. No puedo darles nombre todavía pero me gusta cómo y lo que siento contigo…Y espero que dure mucho tiempo más- sonreí de felicidad. Ahora sabía con certeza que ambos estábamos en el mismo barco.

-Entonces estamos iguales- me alejé lo justo de mirarlo a la cara- el tiempo dirá donde llegamos con esta relación- me volvió a besar.

-Sí, ahora ya podemos llamarla relación de verdad…- mi sonrisa se amplió, la suya también pero entonces su cara cambió a una que no sabría cómo describir- Hablando de esto, deberías saber que la semana que viene debemos ir a casa de mis padres a comer…- abrí los ojos sorprendida y me puse algo nerviosa, el hecho de ir a comer con su familia significaba más de lo que quería ver y además estaba el hecho de Andrew y su mujer…Sería una comida muy incómoda.

-No sé Darien…Yo...- debió notar mi miedo porque me abrazó.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo estaré contigo- suspiré muy nerviosa.

-No es eso… es que…- no sabía por dónde comenzar y lo que dijo a continuación me dejó peor todavía.

-Mamá sabe lo nuestro… Y también lo de Andrew- ahora sí que me puse histérica, lo solté y me puse a dar vueltas como loca alrededor.

-¿Luna lo sabe? ¡Oh dios mío! Seguro que ha de pensar lo peor de mí y…

-Serena…Tranquila…No sé si lo sabe con tanto detalle, Andrew se fue con mamá y no puedo adivinar lo que hablaron pero lo que sí sabe es que ambos estamos enamorados de ti…-eso sí que me dejó en shock… ¿Darien estaba enamorado o solo lo dijo para que su madre no sospechara?

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida pero en cuanto vino a mi mente lo de Andrew se me fue totalmente de la cabeza- ¡No puedo creer que Andrew se lo dijera a tu madre!- sonrió de lado.

-Ni yo…Pero ya le dejé claro que eres mía y que no le quiero cerca de ti- suspiré rendida.

-Supongo que con Mal cerca no podrá hacerlo-sonreímos ambos.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de él- reímos los 2 y por un breve momento me olvidé de todo- Serena, sé que esto puede funcionar, no quiero que te asustes por lo de Andrew o lo que pueda pensar mamá…Yo también temo por tu padre…- suspiró frustrado- desde que oyó a Andrew decir aquello no se comporta conmigo de igual manera- asentí, papá era terco y si se había empeñado en que Darien solo me utilizaba eso era ley para él, por mucho que mamá o yo le dijéramos o Darien pudiera hacer.

-Por papá no debes preocuparte…pronto se le pasará…-Sonrió no muy convencido.

-Eso espero…No me gustaría que se pusiera en medio de nosotros- me abracé a él y lo besé de forma intensa, me gustaba mucho como hablaba de ambos como si fuera algo eterno…Y por primera vez en mi vida deseaba que así fuera…Era el único que me entendía y teníamos los mismos gustos…Y por algo se empieza.

-Papá no será un problema…- me alzó una ceja- Lo que pasa es que es demasiado sobreprotector- suspiró y asintió.

-Supongo que yo lo sería también con una hija como tú…- apreté mi abrazo e iba a responderle cuando nos volvieron a interrumpir…Esa odiosa mujer parecía que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

-Darien…Debemos volver dentro- dijo como si no estuviera presente- muy pronto será la subasta…Tu familia ya llegó y debemos sacaros a todos juntos…- siguió hablando pero yo me quedé en su familia… ¿De verdad Andrew habría venido con su mujer? ¡Joder! Serena tu tranquila…De todas maneras ¿Qué es lo que puede hacernos? Seguro que ni sabe de mí…O al menos eso esperaba…O mejor que no hubiera venido siquiera…Seguro que no…Si lo que dijo era cierto y se estaban separando…

-¡Serena!- gritó Darien junto a mí y me sobresaltó.

-¿Qué?- sonrió de lado.

-Te perdiste en tu mundo y no es momento- sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa algo nerviosa todavía-ahora debemos volver dentro para unas últimas fotos- me volvió a pegar a el- esperaremos un rato durante la subasta y te prometo que después nos iremos a casa a disfrutar...-reí.

-¿No debes ser el último en irte?- negó.

-Pondré cualquier excusa para hacerlo si hace falta- sonreí.

-Por mi perfecto… ¿Esta noche dormiremos en mi casa?- negó.

-Esta noche iremos a la mía…Ya mañana te recogerá Malaquite a la hora que le digas.

-¿También me acompañará al viaje? – le pregunté extrañada y asintió.

-Por supuesto…- no quise ahondar más porque la molestia seguía allí de pie esperándonos.

-Está bien, me agrada su presencia- sonrió.

-Me alegra, así estaré más tranquilo para cuando llegue- ella rodó los ojos.

-Nosotros llegaremos antes, así que nada más que lo hagas me avisas.

-He reservado la suite presidencial para los 3- me dijo al oído para que nadie más que yo pudiera oírlo y sonreí, sabía lo que quería decir con eso y estaba más que dispuesta pero quería cambiar de tema por si acaso.

-¿A qué hora llegarás?- suspiró.

-Sobre las 5 de la tarde, no pudimos coger vuelo antes…-asentí algo apenada, me hubiera gustado que fuéramos juntos- Solo que la paparazzi nos seguirá allí- dijo algo molesto y reí.

-No importa, a la habitación no entrara a tomar ninguna foto- reímos ambos.

-Tienes razón…Ahí no entraré…Será nuestro santuario…- ahora me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Diamante sabe que iré?- negué corriendo a más no poder y su sonrisa me pareció que se volvió más amplia ¿o eran imaginaciones mías?

-Ni pienso decirle…quiero ver su cara cuando te vea allí- me sonrió de forma perversa.

-Yo también… Entonces ¿No sabe nada?- volvió a preguntar y negué de nuevo sonriéndole de la misma forma.

-Eres mala- me besó ligeramente los labios dándome un muerdo antes de alejarse- y eso me encanta- sonreí y lo aleje de mí.

-No te creas que no sé qué la idea te gusta tanto como a mí- amplió su sonrisa- Pero ahora…Si de verdad debemos hacernos esas fotos para irnos yo voto por ello y así después…- no me dejó terminar que me arrastró dentro con la molestia siguiéndonos los pasos, me llevó junto a su familia y por suerte para mí la mujer de Andrew no estaba, pero si él que otra vez me miraba reprobatoriamente ¿Qué demonios se creía?

-Serena querida…Ya conoces a mi marido- dijo Luna nada más verla, los saludé a ambos de besos en la mejilla- me alegro tanto de encontrarlos juntos- nos dijo sonriente a Darien y a mí.

-Yo también me alegro de veros aquí…No soy muy dada a este tipo de eventos- sonrió.

-Lo sé…Y me alegro que lo hayas hecho por Darien- no quise decir que en principio fue por mi padre, aunque podría haberme negado a venir cuando mamá llegó de su viaje o incluso cuando no iba a hacerlo…Pero aun así lo hice…La razón era obvia…Me apetecía ir con él, y también era un poco mi obligación al ser su novia. Es lo que tenía salir con el Senador de Tokio - ahora me gustaría que me acompañaras al baño un momento y así aprovechamos de retocarnos…-Eso ultimo sonó a algo más pero no quería que Darien se preocupara, así que cuando vi su clara intención de pelear con su madre por ello le puse la mano en el brazo y hablé antes que él.

-Iré encantada Luna…Darien…- le di un beso en los labios y le susurré- enseguida vuelvo no te preocupes, ya sabes que sé manejarme perfectamente- sonrió sin mucho ánimo, creo que le preocupaba lo que su madre pudiera pensar de nuestra extraña situación, pero no veía ningún motivo por el que tuviera que saberlo…Por muy jodido que fuera Andrew, no lo veía capaz de hablar de mi o su hermano de esa forma- ¿Vamos Luna?- ella también se despidió de Artemis y me guió al baño, por el camino solo hablamos de cosas sin importancia pero una vez allí cerró el mismo con pestillo y se volvió a mi algo seria.

-Serena sé que no tienes obligación de decirme…-dijo algo apenada- Pero hay algo que me contó Andrew que me perturba y mucho…- me miró fijamente a los ojos y preguntó- ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó con vosotros?- suspiré algo cansada del tema de Andrew, tomé valor, si quería que mi relación con Darien prosperara no podía ir mintiendo a mi futura suegra, así que le conté la verdad algo maquillada.

-Pues la verdad es que me avergüenza un poco…Lo conocí cuando empecé a ir a terapia- hice un incómodo silencio antes de seguir- por problemas que no vienen al caso y pasó sin más- no quise entrar en detalles que ya se imaginaría y le sonreí algo apenada…-Al principio no sabía que estaba casado…- ella cogió mi brazo y al mirarla me sonrió.

-Entiendo lo que es eso…No debes culparte si no lo sabias, lo que no entiendo es porque lo hizo…Se les veía tan enamorados…Yo ya hasta me veía de abuela y todo- su mirada se tornó triste y ahora fui yo la que me acerqué para apoyarla.

-Siento que el esté dejando a su mujer por mi culpa- ella me miró asombrada y negó.

-No es tu culpa que ya no la ame…Y de ninguna manera voy a obligarlo a permanecer con ella si no es lo que quiere…Solo necesitaré tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

-Supongo… - le dije al fin puesto que no sabía que decirle, no estaba acostumbrada a nada de esto y ella me sonrió con tristeza.

-Solo espero que esta tensión entre ellos desaparezca con el tiempo y no rompa su relación de hermanos- tragué grueso.

-Eso mismo espero yo…Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice y lo siento…Pero lo de Andrew solo fue algo casual…- no encontré otra palabra mejor para referirme a polvos sin importancia…Mal que mal Luna era su madre…

-Lo entiendo Serena…Y me alegro que Darien sea feliz contigo- ahora su mirada se tornó soñadora y puedo jurar que hasta algo vivaz- nunca había visto a mi hijo tan ilusionado con una mujer- me miró sonriente antes de agregar- en su juventud incluso llegué a pensar que era gay- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al escucharlo ¿Darien gay? ¡Qué cosas!- sé que te parecerán tonterías de viejas pero me preocupaba…

-Luna, puedo asegurarte que tu hijo no es gay- ahora tosió antes de añadir.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera saber qué hace- sonreí y negué.

-No iba a decirte nada- reímos juntas.

-Supongo que todo estará bien…- me miró expectante- sé que lograras hacerlo funcionar…No eres como esas locas arpías que trajo antes... ¡Ni siquiera las miraba! Algunas veces me planteé que solo fueran una pantalla para que no lo viera realmente…- dijo pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-No lo creo, solo fueron relaciones que no cuajaron al igual que las mías…- me sonrió de nuevo.

-Si…No me hagas caso, solo digo tonterías… - volvimos a reír antes de quitar el pestillo y acercarse al espejo para retocarse- deberíamos terminar para volver-asentí e hice lo mismo que ella- y Serena, me alegro que seas parte de mi familia…Y sobre todo que estés haciendo a mi Darien feliz como nunca antes lo había visto.

-Él también consigue lo mismo conmigo - tras terminar de retocarnos volvimos con los chicos…Mina y Yaten se reunieron de nuevo con nosotros. Y como prometió Darien, tras un montón de fotos, y una media hora o poco más de subasta me arrastró junto a Mal a su coche… Y como preveía Seiya nos acompañaría… ¡Bien, disfrutaría de ambos esta noche!

-¡No sé vosotros pero estoy deseando llegar!- dijo Seiya cuando nos montamos en el coche y sonreí…Mal estaba conduciendo y los 3 íbamos atrás…Y me dije… ¿Qué demonios? Puedo irles dando un adelanto…

-¿Mal? ¿Podrías desviar el espejo?- sonrió y lo hizo.

-¡Listo jefa!- a continuación me quité el cinturón, me puse de rodillas en el suelo y los hice sentarse juntos…Se sonrieron sabiendo lo que venía y antes de tener que pedirlo sacaron sus deliciosos miembros a mi alcance.

-Ahora os degustaré mientras llegamos- Darien sonrió de lado.

-Falta poco pero…-luego se dirigió a Mal- Malaquite sigue dando vueltas hasta que yo te lo diga.

-¡Si señor Chiba!- cogí a cada uno en una mano, empecé a alternar lamidas de uno a otro mientras los masturbaba con la misma…Luego metía uno hasta el fondo para volver ansiosa al otro…Mientras que seguía mis movimientos con la mano del que no tenía en mi boca…Así estuve disfrutando hasta que llegaron al orgasmo…Primero fue Seiya, una vez lo hube limpiado , fui a por Darien que no tardó en darme todo…¡Dios estaba muy caliente y deseosa de llegar a su casa para poder disfrutar de una buena follada de ambos a la vez!…

-¡A casa ya Malaquite!- ordenó Darien y no tardamos mucho en parar en su puerta, prácticamente me arrastró junto a el después de despedir a Mal y darle órdenes para que volviera temprano por mí para acompañarme a mi casa por la maleta y luego al viaje con Diamante… Darien era muy pesado cuando se lo proponía.

Una vez que llegamos me sacó el vestido casi a tirones y ellos se quedaron completamente desnudos esparciendo su ropa por todo el salón…Se colocaron uno por delante y otro por detrás para terminar de quitarme la ropa interior.

-Echaba de menos esto- dijo Seiya a mi espalda mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello y me terminaba de bajar el tanga. Darien se encontraba delante lamiendo mis pechos como un bebe hambriento y tirando mi sostén a un lado, cuando Seiya hubo sacado del todo mi tanga, note su erección meterse entre mis pliegues y comenzó un suave vaivén que acariciaba todo mi coño… ¡Dios! Estaba cada vez más caliente, Darien seguía entretenido en mis pechos y yo cogí su miembro con mi mano…Cuando ya parecía que estaban a punto, se situaron cada uno en un orificio y me penetraron lentamente ambos a la vez… ¡Era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo! Besé a Darien mientras con acompasábamos, Seiya seguía mordiendo y lamiendo mi cuello a la vez que masajeaba mi clítoris… Así que cuando alcancé el orgasmo fue uno de los más intensos de mi vida, pero no era suficiente para mí y estuvimos hasta bien entrada la madrugada follando y dándonos placer sin parar hasta que caímos en los brazos de Morfeo…

DARIEN

La fiesta no estuve nada mal, el hecho de tener a Serena a mi lado no hizo sino que mejorarlo. Estuvimos todos reunidos y pasando un buen rato como una gran familia. Pero yo sólo deseaba irme a casa con Serena para deleitarme con ella. Así que en cuanto pude me quité de en medio junto a Seiya y fuimos a casa donde después de una prolongada sesión de sexo casi toda la noche, nos quedamos los 3 dormidos…Cuando desperté ya solo estábamos Seiya y yo solos. Aunque sabía que ella se iría antes y acompañada de Malaquite para quitarle al idiota de encima, no veía la hora de volver a estar con ella, me estaba volviendo un adicto a Serena.

-¿Qué piensas tanto y tan temprano?- preguntó Seiya y suspiré.

-En Serena y Diamante…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- rodé los ojos.

-Ya sabes que van juntos y a él se le ven claramente las intenciones que tiene…- dije como si fuera obvio y el resopló.

-¿No lleva a ese guardaespaldas para eso?- suspiré despeinando mi cabello con frustración, a pesar de todo estaba más tranquilo cuando estaba con ella.

-Se puede decir que si… Espero que eso lo pare de intentar nada raro- rió.

-¡Vamos Darien! ¡Sabes que no tiene ninguna oportunidad!- dijo divertido.

-Si…Pero aun así…- me dio una palmada en el hombro al incorporarse.

-Nosotros deberíamos levantarnos ya, pronto debemos salir… Karmesite se habrá ido ya…- lo miré extrañado.

-¿No venía junto a nosotros?- volvió a reír pero de forma perversa.

-Dio la casualidad que en nuestro vuelo ya no quedaban pasajes…-lo acompañé.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¡Simple!…Usé mis contactos para que nadie le vendiera un billete en el mismo vuelo…-reí de sus ocurrencias.

-Todavía no me creo que viajaré tranquilo sin ella alrededor molestando…

-Pues si…- me volvió a dar una palmada en el hombro- Aprovecharemos bien la primera clase- se relamió los labios.

-¿Lo dices por las azafatas?- asintió frotando sus manos.

-Sí, la última con la que estuve fue genial…Aunque- hizo un breve silencio, al mirarlo fue cuando sonrió de lado-como Serena no hay ninguna- reí.

-Pues ella es mía…- volvió a sonreír de lado.

-Mientras me dejes sumarme a vuestra diversión- ahora le sonreí yo.

-De vez en cuando…- le guiñé el ojo- también me gusta jugar a solas- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca antes lo has hecho… ¿Ella es la indicada para ti Darien?- me quedé pensativo, no hizo falta mucho para asentirle- creo que se vería muy bien una boda y…- lo miré con horror.

-¡Vas muy rápido Seiya!… ¡Apenas estamos empezando!…- le reproché.

-¡Vamos no es para tanto! Creo que sois la pareja perfecta…- dijo serio para luego sonreí y añadir-aunque conmigo no estaría nada mal - lo miré mal y rió- ¡Estás celoso!- gruñí por lo bajo y eso lo hizo reír más aún.

-Si…- le fui sincero- Ese es el motivo por el que le puse a Malaquite…

-¿No era solo por Andrew?- negué y al ver su mirada de no entender me dispuse a explicarme.

-No me malentiendas…Me gusta como es…Que juguemos en la intimidad con otros…Pero no la quiero sola con nadie más que conmigo…- asintió más serio ahora.

-Lo entiendo Darien y puedo asegurarte que no lo volveré a hacer- suspiré.

-Espero que con nadie…- pensé en voz alta, después de un silencio más prolongado de la cuenta volvió a hablar cambiando ya el tema.

-Será mejor que vayamos desayunando y preparando todo o no llegaremos a nuestra hora- así dimos por terminada la charla sobre Serena y empezamos nuestra rutina, nos duchamos, arreglamos y preparamos las maletas para irnos… Cuando llegó la hora del vuelo ya nos encontrábamos sentados en nuestros asientos de primera clase con un whisky en la mano… ¡Ya me quedaba menos para llegar a Serena! A pesar de haber visitado Nueva york otras veces, era la primera que estaba ansioso por llegar… Sería un vuelo muy largo y no solo por las horas si no también por la ansiedad de llegar cuanto antes- Tranquilo Darien, cuando menos lo esperes estaremos allí.

-Lo sé…- nada más despegar me puse los cascos para escuchar las películas que pusieron y a pesar de estar entretenido con ellas y dar alguna que otra cabezada el viaje se me hizo eterno… Estaba deseando llegar al hotel…Sonreí ampliamente la suite presidencial que había cogido venía equipada con todo y lo disfrutaríamos mucho. Esta tenía una habitación de invitados para Seiya y para Malaquite cogí justo la suite de enfrente… Lo tenía todo preparado para un fin de semana de puro placer y distracción sin molestias alrededor…Aunque tuviera que dejarme fotografiar en alguna ocasión.

Cuando por fin llegamos, tras recoger nuestro equipaje 2 chicos contratados por Seiya nos recogieron y nos llevaron al hotel, donde nada más llegar fui prácticamente corriendo a preguntar por mi Serena…

-Disculpe señorita… ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Serena Tsukino?- ella me miró primero embelesada, para después de carraspear Seiya llamando su atención, mirar el ordenador buscándola y al poco volver a mirarme extrañada.

-Perdone señor…No tenemos ninguna señorita Tsukino aquí…- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Cómo qué no? Era este hotel…Mi chica es rubia, de esta estatura- le indiqué con la mano- y se llama Serena… -se quedó pensativa un momento para volver a mirarme de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-La descripción se acerca mucho a la señora Black…- nada más escuchar ese apellido junto con el nombre de Serena me cabreé…Mucho…Demasiado… ¿Cómo demonios pudo hacer eso? ¿Serena lo sabría? Estaba convencido que no pero por si acaso…

-¿Serena se presentó así?- negó.

-Su marido hizo todo el papeleo mientras ella se iba con otro señor a la habitación- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Señora Black? Le iba a reventar los dientes en cuanto lo viera, entonces Seiya me cogió del brazo para tranquilizarme y se dirigió a la chica.

-¿Nos puede decir dónde encontrarla y darnos nuestra habitación?- asintió algo contrariada, nos dio la tarjeta mientras nos explicaba.

-Los señores se fueron hace poco a la piscina- nos señaló el lugar por donde las indicaciones nos ponía… Iba a irme directo para allí pero Seiya me detuvo.

-Gracias por la información, enseguida la buscaremos…- me alejó de la mesa y me habló bajito para asegurarse que solo yo lo escuchara-Darien, cálmate, Serena no sabe nada y ese idiota ni en sus sueños será su marido, así que no vayas a perder el control…La prensa…

-¡Me importa una mierda la prensa! ¡Ese idiota ni se crea que lo dejaré exhibirse o presumir de ella en ningún momento!- fui cabreado a la suite, me puse el bañador entre los quejidos de Seiya y me fui derecho a la piscina con el pegado a mis talones. Seguro que quería asegurarse que no metiera la pata…Debía hablar con quien hiciera falta para que me dejaran asistir a la convección con ella. Seguro que el idiota la presentaba como suya cuando no lo era ¡Maldito Black! ¿Señora Black? Mientras más me lo repetía más cabreado me ponía.

-Darien por favor, no pierdas los papeles- me volvió a recordar Seiya justo antes de entrar a la piscina… Asentí sin mirarlo, la busqué con la mirada y en cuanto la vi fui derecho a ella, no le presté atención a nada más, ni siquiera a la chica de la puerta que me ofrecía sus servicios, Seiya se disculpó con ella antes de volver a alcanzarme… Serena se veía entretenida mirando su teléfono, cuando llegué junto a ella, me aventé encima para besarla apasionadamente… Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que el conocido carraspeo de Seiya junto a nosotros me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hola Serena…- le dio 2 besos en la mejilla y se sentó en la tumbona junto a ella, yo me quede en la misma, la eché para adelante y me senté detrás pegándola a mi pecho…Ahora estaba más tranquilo… ¡Ese idiota ni por asomo la tendrá como señora jamás!…Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Qué pasa chicos? Los veo algo raros…- dijo Serena y yo no pude evitar preguntar por él.

-¿Dónde está Black?- ella resopló y señaló la zona de spa.

-Se fue hace más de media hora para un masaje privado…Por la miradas que se daban ambos me imagino que tipo de masaje se estarán dando- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Y Malaquite?- señaló por detrás.

-Está detrás mía… ¿No lo viste?- negué, al dirigir mi mirada allí me di cuenta que era verdad, el me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y volví mi atención a Serena.

-Supongo que estaba tan enfocado en ti que no me di cuenta de nadie más- rió.

-¿En serio? – La apreté más a mi pecho y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja-Yo estaba deseando que llegaras, estaba muy aburrida…Y Diamante no ayuda mucho…- gruñí al sonido de su nombre.

-Pues yo estoy deseando hablar con el de hombre a hombre- me miró de reojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Pasó algo?- antes de poder decir nada fue Seiya quien contestó.

-Presentarte como señora Black…- ella se incorporó más que cabreada.

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?- nos preguntó, le asentimos ambos, Seiya algo risueño y yo más cabreado todavía.

-Eso nos dijo la chica de recepción…Que los señores Black estaban en la piscina- dije con mucho retintín, ella se volvió a mí y volvió a besarme con las mismas ganas que yo a ella…

-Da igual lo que diga… Nosotros sabemos que solo soy Serena… Nada de señora- sonreí.

-Y si lo fueras serías la señora Chiba nada de Black- pensé en voz alta y ella se quedó algo asombrada… ¿No se lo esperaría? ¿O Tal vez no quería? No le dio tiempo a decir nada ya que Seiya nos interrumpió.

-¡Vamos a pedir algo o no chicos! ¡No sé vosotros pero yo estoy que me muero de sed! –dijo éste cambiando de tema, cosa que agradecía, reí de sus ocurrencias y pedimos unos cocktails… Cambiamos nuestra conversación a algo más trivial hasta que llegó el que menos quería ver…

-¿Chiba? – al verlo acerqué a Serena más a mí-¿Qué haces aquí?- Serena contestó antes que lo hiciera yo.

-Darien tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar por aquí y decidió venir a darme una sorpresa… ¿No es increíble?- dijo con la mayor inocencia que podía, si no la conociera la creería. Él le asintió sin la menor gana y yo le sonreí con suficiencia.

-Si…genial…- dijo finalmente ¡idiota!

-Sí que lo es…- le dije- En cuanto lo supe reservé la suite presidencial para ambos- le guiñé a Serena y ella sonrió- pasaremos un fin de semana estupendo- reímos, el gruñó por lo bajo y se alejó a la barra sin más, entonces decidí aprovechar para dejar las cosas claras con él. Me levanté para seguirlo aprovechando la distracción de Seiya con la camarera… Una vez lo alcancé me puse junto a él.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Chiba?- sonrió de lado -¿Tenías miedo que te quitara a tu chica?- dijo riendo e intenté calmarme antes de contestar.

-No creo que tuvieras la más mínima posibilidad- volvió a reír.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó con la mayor ironía y volvió a darme esa sonrisa suya que decía más que mil palabras.

-No lo creo lo sé…Serena no quiere nada contigo ahora estamos juntos y…- me interrumpió.

-Se cansará de ti como lo hizo conmigo…- rió sin humor- yo pensaba que la tenía en mi mano cuando salíamos y cuando menos lo esperaba la tenía diciendo que lo nuestro se acabó.

-¿Tú crees que correré la misma suerte?- volvió a reír antes de contestar.

-No lo creo lo sé…- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo incluso puso pose de sabiondo antes de seguir-la investigué Chiba- abrí los ojos de horror y sorpresa- y puedo decirte que nunca ha tenido una pareja estable…Creo que solo folla por placer con todo el que le parece- estaba haciendo de tripas corazón para no romperle la cara al idiota- y en cuanto se aburra de ti… - me guiñó el ojo- te mandará a la mierda- dijo como si nada y se bebió la copa de golpe, yo pedí una e hice lo mismo…Él no sabía lo que había detrás de todo eso, ni lo que Serena hacia…Y yo…No voy a ponerme de santo ahora…Prácticamente éramos iguales… Así que tomé aire y le contesté con la mayor ironía que pude.

-El hecho que no llenaras sus expectativas no significa que yo no lo haga…- pedí otra copa y bebí un trago sonriéndole con suficiencia…El me asesinaba con la mirada.

-Puedo asegurarte que en la cama la hice gozar de lo lindo- soltó sin más y ya no pude controlarme, lo cogí del cuello de la camisa y lo alcé un poco.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar a mi mujer contigo en la cama!…- sonrió de lado y de forma perversa…

-¿O que me harás Chiba?

-Mejor que no lo sepas- rió de nuevo ¡Maldito idiota! Lo odiaba con todas mis ganas.

-¡Oh créeme que me encantaría saberlo!… ¿Por qué no me lo dices sin tanto rodeo?- me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

-Sé lo que intentas pero no lo conseguirás…Por mucho que te joda Serena es mía y nunca la tendrás- volvió a reír.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo? ¿Tal vez por eso le pusiste ese escolta?- señaló despectivamente hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Malaquite- Para que no se follara a nadie más- por un momento me sorprendió pero salí de la misma emoción tan rápido que seguramente ni lo notara… O por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Malaquite solo es para que la prensa no la moleste…Pero no te negaré que me viene muy bien para espantar moscones indeseados cerca de mi mujer- le dije y lo solté, él se arregló la camisa y miró hacia ella, yo hice lo mismo Serena se veía muy entretenida charlando con Malaquite, el volvió a mirarme con sorna.

-Tal vez el que se la folle sea el- ahí no pude evitar reírme con todas mis ganas.

-No lo creo- me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que sea suficiente para ella?- negué mirándolo enojado de nuevo -¿Qué un simple escolta no tiene clase para follarla- intenté tranquilizarme antes de contestarle, me estaba sacando de mis casillas pero mi puesto me obligaba a comportarme.

-Ella no es clasista como otros…No le importaría en lo más mínimo- volvió a reír.

-Puede ser…Aunque tal vez sus miras son más altas y no le bastaba alguien como yo- me miró despectivamente- y menos lo hará alguien como tú- intenté volver a tranquilizarme para no írmele a golpes.

-Por lo que dices no conoces de nada a Serena, estoy convencido que por eso te dejó…

-La conocí lo suficiente…- dijo dejando entrever mucho más de lo que quisiera saber, estaba colmando mi paciencia pero Seiya llegó junto a mí en el momento justo como una salvación.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿No hay nada para mí?- dijo tratando de romper la incómoda situación.

-Pide lo que quieras…Yo ya me iba…- dijo Diamante sin apenas prestarle atención, lo vi mirar a una morena con un uniforme del hotel- tengo cosas mejores que hacer ahora mismo…-me dirigió de nuevo esa mirada antes de agregar- Pero recuerda lo que te dije Chiba…Lo tuyo con ella no durará.

-¡Ya lo veremos Black!…-volvió a sonreírme con suficiencia y se fue junto a la chica, Seiya se pegó a mí para reprenderme.

-He visto lo que has hecho ¿No te dije que te comportaras?- suspiré cansado.

-Me he comportado lo mejor que he podido- me alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad- Ese tío me saca de mis casillas y lo hace a propósito, además aquí nadie nos vio…Tampoco saben quién soy ¿Qué más da?- le quité importancia y el rodó los ojos.

-¿Te olvidas que nos sigue Karmesite con su sabueso?- reí.

-Ella no se ve todavía por aquí y la verdad es que lo prefiero…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-No sé Darien… Creo que estás perdiendo el control de la situación… Deberías de…- siguió parloteando mientras que yo solo le asentía ¡Cuando se ponía así lo mejor era desconectar! Desvié mi mirada a Serena buscando una mejor distracción y otra vez mi enojo creció… ¿Quién demonios era ese que estaba sobre ella? ¿Y dónde coño estaba Malaquite cuando se le necesitaba? Dejé a Seiya junto a la barra con la palabra en la boca y me fui hacia ellos como alma que lleva el diablo…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LOS INVITO A LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA " LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA", YA PUEDEN ECHAR UN VISTAZO AL PRÓLOGO Y MUY RPONTO EMPEZARÉ CON ELLA***


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

SERENA

¡Me encanto ver la cara de idiota de Diamante al ver a Darien aquí! ¡Imbécil! No tuve más remedio que aguantar sus imbecilidades en todo momento… ¿Qué demonios se creía? ¿Qué era el ombligo del mundo o qué? Si supiera lo desagradable que me resultaba esa forma suya de mirar a los demás o tratarlos como si fueran inferiores.

Siempre he sido de buena familia, me criado bien debido a la posición y trabajo de mis padres, pero ellos me enseñaron a ser humilde y no juzgar a las personas por lo que tienen si no por lo que son. Y por eso los amo, si no te aman por cómo eres si no por lo que tienes… No merece la pena ese amor, por eso Darien y yo nos compenetramos tan bien, nos conocemos y aceptamos como somos…Con lo bueno y lo malo… ¡Este idiota hacia todo lo contrario! Y no es porque sus padres le inculcaran eso puesto que los conocía a ambos y ninguno era como su hijo… ¡Gracias a dios!

Volviendo a Diamante, estuvo todo el camino insinuándose de la forma más descarara posible a pesar de todo, rodé los ojos, le dejé ver bien claro que estoy con Darien y que no me interesa nadie más… Lo único que hacía era reírse y cambiar de tema, seguro que pensaba que me tenía atrapada por lo de la habitación ¡Imbécil! No sabe que cuando él va yo vengo, ni el hecho de llegar junto a Mal ayudaba mucho a que no se pasara… Volví a reírme recordando su cara cuando vio a Darien.

Así que después del viaje tan pesado a su lado, cuando llegamos al hotel pedí la llave a la chica, me fui directa a la habitación y lo dejé hacer todo… ¡Lo que no me podía imaginar era que iba a presentarme como su esposa! ¡Imbécil! ¡Ni aunque fuera el único hombre en la tierra lo quería conmigo! Una vez allí me cambié de ropa y Mal lo hizo en el baño de la misma para no dejarme sola o me molestara Diamante, por lo que vi Darien le había dado muy buenas instrucciones para cuidarme del mismo, aunque yo sabía cuidarme muy bien sola.

Siempre lo he estado y no he necesitado de nadie que lo haga…Aunque ahora que lo sintiendo con Darien, me gusta y mucho…Yaten siempre ha sido como un hermano para mí pero no me conoce realmente, ya que le oculto una parte muy importante de mi vida, solo Mina ha sido mi apoyo en ese sentido hasta que llegó Andrew.

Cuando empecé a tratarme con él sentí por primera vez en mi vida que alguien me entendía y que me aceptaba como era, pero no hubo chispa entre nosotros. Sólo con Darien lo he sentido hasta ahora, algo que me daba miedo y me gustaba a la vez. Él muchas veces me alentó a decirle a Yaten o incluso a mis padres para sentirme liberada, pero no quería sentirme culpable por hacerlos sentir mal. No porque tuviera miedo que no me aceptaran, sé que lo harían… Si no porque estarían preocupados y pendientes de mí en todo momento, cosa que no quiero.

Sé perfectamente que si lo supieran me respetarían y apoyarían en todo momento pero no es lo que quiero. Gracias a Andrew llegué a la conclusión que eso es parte de mí por lo que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo, sólo aceptarme como soy y enfrentarlo a mi familia o dejarlo estar y opté por la segunda opción. Y ahora las cosas se complicaron entre nosotros, encontré a alguien que me gusta mucho con quien me siento libre por primera vez en mi vida ¡Y resulta que es su hermano! Y lo peor es que se enamorara de mí dejando a su mujer por algo sin futuro…

Por mucho que disfrutara el sexo con el resto nunca he sentido esa conexión que tengo con Darien, lo miré y sonreí, se encontraba discutiendo con Diamante, seguro que él lo estaba provocando, sólo esperaba que no acabaran en algo más que palabras, por lo que supe, la prensa lo seguiría en este viaje y no me apetecía que salieran esos titulares y mancharan su reputación por culpa de un imbécil. Me sentía muy feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que me entienda aparte de Mina.

-¡Bombón!- me sacó la voz de Seiya de mis pensamientos- voy a asegurarme que tu hombre no haga ninguna tontería- me informó y asentí.

-¡Claro que sí!- me eché para atrás recostándome en la hamaca- yo aprovecharé un poco el sol- sonrió y me analizó entera relamiéndose los labios.

-Será mejor que me vaya- reí.

-Un buen baño y se pasa- rió, negó y se fue en busca de Darien y Diamante, así que me puse las gafas de sol y mis cascos para relajarme un poco. No había terminado ni la primera canción cuando me interrumpieron.

-Serena…- dijo Mal junto a mí.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- negó.

-Esto es un poco embarazoso…- se veía nervioso- Necesito ir al baño y…- suspiré algo sorprendida.

-¡Pues ve, no pasa nada!- el parecía contrariado y miré hacia los chicos- No te preocupes ellos están justo allí y seguro que vienen enseguida- aunque dudó al final asintió agradecido.

-¡Gracias Serena!…- iba a alejarse pero se volvió antes- No se te ocurra moverte de aquí sin mí- resoplé.

-¡Que no pesado! ¡Vete ya!- asintió, me sonrió y se fue, nada más irse me puse de nuevo la música, estaba de lo más tranquila cuando de repente se me echaron encima ¡Maldita sea! No me hacía falta verlo para saber que no era Darien, instintivamente lo empujé lejos y me sorprendí mucho cuando abrí los ojos y lo vi, el me miraba con esa misma mirada descarada tan propia de él.

-¿Qué pasa Sere? ¿No vas a saludarme después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?- me guiñó el ojo y sonreí, la verdad que había pasado mucho pero nunca imaginé encontrarlo aquí.

-No puedo creer que…

-¿Qué demonios hacías encima de mi mujer?- gritó Darien junto a nosotros y nos sobresaltó a ambos, pude darme cuenta que el más que escuchando lo que dijo estaba admirando las vistas, así que lo quise dejar claro para evitar malentendidos, me levanté y procedí a presentar.

-Darien, te presento a Jadeite…- él le ofreció la mano que aceptó a regañadientes por lo que procedí a explicar- es un antiguo compañero de la universidad- antes de poder hacer nada se pegó a mí y me pasó el brazo por el hombro bajo la amenazadora mirada de Darien.

-Si…- me guiñó- ¡Pasamos unos ratos increíbles!- sonreímos recordando y entonces Darien estalló.

-¡No voy a consentir que me vengas con eso! ¡Me importa una…!- sabía por dónde iba y lo callé antes que dijera algo fuera de lugar.

-Darien…Jadeite es gay…- le susurré bajito pero lo justo para que escuchara, debía entender que esos buenos ratos de los que hablaba no se referían para nada a sexo, que estaba 100% segura que es lo que se le vino a Darien a la cabeza…

-¡Eh! ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido y fuera de lugar, nos miraba ambos alternadamente que le asentimos y se pasó la palma de la mano por la cara antes de contestar.

-Lo siento…- miró a Jade algo apenado- Creo que los celos me hicieron actuar mal- sonrió y le dio la mano, no cabe decir que la aceptó más que gustoso- ¡Encantado!…-antes que terminara de hablar Jade tiró de el para abrazarlo y le susurró al oído.

-Jade para ti guapo- rodé los ojos y los separé.

-¡No te pases!- le recriminé entrecerrándole los ojos y lo aparté de Darien- ¡Este es mío!- miré alrededor para que entendiera- Aquí hay muchos hombres guapos ¿Por qué no vas a por otro?- rodó los ojos.

-No sé si habrá otro mejor que el tuyo querida…- volvió a darle un buen repaso- ¿Seguro que no queréis compañía?- lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta meter en tu cama mujeres?- resopló.

-Si es el precio de follarme a tu hombre…- ahí fue Darien el que contestó.

-Sinceramente, no me interesan los hombres…- él lo miró apenado y siguió- ni creo que lo haga nunca- suspiró rendido.

-¡Una lástima de verdad!… ¡Lo hubiéramos pasado tan bien!…

-¿Qué pasó chicos?- llegó Seiya con las bebidas, me pasó una a mí y otra a Darien- Darien tenía tanta prisa que las dejó allí- le sonreí y Jade aprovechó de carraspear para hacerse notar, lo vi nuevamente analizando a Seiya…También le gustaba.

-¿Quién es este hombretón?- preguntó acercándose a él demasiado, lo suficiente para causarle incomodidad.

-Es mi amigo…- dije la palabra amigo dando a entender lo que en realidad era y el asintió de nuevo algo exasperado.

-¿Has venido aquí a quedarte con los mejores?- me recriminó y reí.

-No he venido por ellos… Los he traído que es muy diferente…Pero sé de alguien que…-antes de terminar me interrumpió.

-¡Ya llegué Serena!- dijo Mal- Siento haber tardado, pero el baño estaba lleno y tuve que ir a la habitación…- mientras él seguía dando unas explicaciones que no me interesaban bajo la amenazante mirada de Darien, me fijé que Jade lo estaba evaluando…Sería bueno que Mal tuviera alguien con quien compartir su tiempo aquí… Y Jade sería una muy buena, nunca lo comprobé por obvias razones pero escuché que era un buen amante…Debería de alentarlo a que se conozcan mejor… ¿O no?

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a dejarla sola!… ¡Te pago para que estés pegado a ella y desapa!…- no me gustaba el rumbo que tomó Darien y decidí interrumpir antes que dijera más tonterías.

-Darien…Yo le di permiso de ir al baño porque necesitaba ir…- me entrecerró los ojos, yo se los rodé y me puse en arras antes de seguir- ¡Por dios Darien! ¡Estaba aquí sola!…Vosotros a unos metros de mi…No creo que nadie se atreviera siquiera a mirarme- suspiró, tomó aire y contestó calmado pero su voz denotaba nerviosismo.

-Serena… Sé que no lo entiendes pero mira lo que pasó con él- señaló a Jade que estaba más concentrado en Mal que en nosotros.

-¡Pero Darien es solo un amigo de la universidad!- negó.

-Tuvimos suerte que así fue… ¿Pero y si hubiera sido otro?- ¿En serio? Me estaba empezando a enervar, así que después de darle una dura mirada que decía ¡Quédate quieto y callado ahí o verás!…Cogí a Mal y Jade de los brazos y los arrastré a la piscina ¡Maldita sea!

El hecho que no tenga control con su hermano no implica que me vaya follando a todos por ahí y menos sin conocerlo…Sé que lo he hecho pero en otro ambiente y la seguridad de un club, ahora era diferente…Darien lo hacía diferente…

-Parece que tu novio es demasiado celoso- dijo Jade y suspiré.

-Si…El…- señalé a Mal- es mi escolta- abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Te tiene continuamente vigilada?- asentí.

-Sé que es en parte por su estatus pero…- no podía contar la verdadera razón así que prefería dejarlo pasar- ¡Qué más da! ¡Mejor disfrutemos un rato!- les guiñé a ambos- creo que vosotros 2 haréis muy buenas migas- tras decir esto cambiamos a temas más banales y mientras ellos 2 se quedaron sentados en el borde de la piscina conociéndose y vigilándome. Yo me dediqué a hacer unos largos por ella.

Estaba de lo más tranquila cuando de repente choqué con alguien, pero ese alguien más que apartarse me pegó a él, sonreí, lo reconocí en seguida sin tener que verlo. Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo estuviéramos así de unidos.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el mosqueo?- preguntó nada más salí del agua y reí.

-No me gusta que siempre saquemos a tu hermano en la conversación- resopló apartando la vista de mí- me incomoda Darien.

-No me refería a el- rodé los ojos.

-No hizo falta, sabes que el problema lo tengo con él y por eso Mal está en mi vida- me apretó.

-No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa si te molesta solo…- lo callé con un beso, metí la lengua saboreando el sabor del alcohol en sus dientes… ¡Sabía increíble! Antes que la cosa fuese a más me aparté.

-Mal me cae bien y no me incomoda…- sonrió y le entrecerré los ojos- lo que si lo hace es que siempre salga tu hermano en las conversaciones…-rodó los ojos.

-No es mi intención…- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Créeme cuando te digo que es lo que menos deseo!- asentí.

-Sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros, nunca lo he ocultado y espero que eso no sea un problema para nuestra relación- le di un suave beso en los labios- ya lo arreglé con tu madre y no quiero tener que hacerlo contigo- rodó lo ojos.

-Por mi queda zanjado, prometo no volver a sacar el tema- dijo determinante y convencido, le sonreí.

-Eso espero, no me agrada en absoluto- enganché mis piernas a su cintura de forma que nuestras intimidades quedaban conectadas- ya quedamos que seguiremos jugando juntos y prometo cumplirlo- cogió mi trasero y me pego más a él.

-¿Qué te parece si subimos a la habitación en lo que llega la hora de tu convención?- sabía que sería muy justo ya que tenía que prepararme y todo ¡Pero qué demonios, me apetecía follarlo y ya!

-No tenemos mucho tiempo así que habrá que darse prisa…- antes de terminar la frase darme ya me estaba sacando en brazos de la piscina, su cuerpo húmedo y con los músculos bien marcados me hizo babear un poco, Darien era un hombre que estaba muy bien esculpido…Una vez fuera de la piscina se dirigió a Mal.

-Malaquite, vamos a la habitación, recógela 15 minutos antes de ir a la convención- Jade se reía.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con tanta prisa?- preguntó sonriendo pícaramente y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Follar…- contesté de forma directa, le guiñé el ojo y se quedó con la boca abierta más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Puedo ir con…?- antes de acabar la pregunta Darien nos llevaba corriendo a la salida de la piscina y no me soltó hasta llegar al ascensor.

-Ese amigo tuyo es muy directo…- reí.

-Y eso que todavía no te coge confianza…- me miró horrorizado- ¡Tú espera y verás!- negó.

-Espero que no…- una vez que llegó el ascensor entramos y entonces recordé mi equipaje.

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas de la habitación de Diamante- negó.

-Llamaré a Mal que se encargue…- me besó fieramente- a ese lugar no vuelves a entrar- reí.

-Seguramente estará follando con la chica de aquí- reímos juntos.

-Y yo lo estaré con la mejor…- me quedé sorprendida pero le asentí y reí, no creo que se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Llegamos a la habitación entre risas y no tardó en quitarme el bikini y sacarse el bañador… ¡Parecía que estaba ansioso por follar a pesar de haberlo hecho anoche por última vez! Y es que parecía que nunca teníamos suficiente el uno del otro. Me arrastró hacia el sofá de la salita y me puso en 4- esto será rápido, necesito estar dentro de ti ya…- me mordió el hombro y luego lo lamió- pero luego te prometo adorarte como mereces- sonreí.

-Yo también te deseo Darien…- se posicionó en mi entrada y me penetró de golpe, de forma tan brusca que tuve que sujetarme fuertemente del respaldo del sofá…Comenzó con su arremetidas cada vez más fuertes hasta que conseguimos un orgasmo intenso y avasallador… ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera necesité juego previo para conseguirlo - ¡Joder que ha sido rápido!- rió.

-Lo sé…A mí me pasa lo mismo -salió de mí y me dio la vuelta- ahora iremos a la cama y después al jacuzzi…Tengo pensado unas buenas posiciones para la misma- sonreí de lado.

-A mi hay otra que también me gustaría probar…Nunca la hice con nadie más- asintió.

-Me siento halagado de ser el primero- nos perdimos de nuevo en nuestras miradas antes de volvernos a besar intensamente, pero este beso no era nada sexual, si no más bien sentimental y decía mucho más de ambos de lo que podíamos expresar con palabras… Darien cada vez era más importante en mi vida y parecía que yo también en la suya. Sólo quedaba esperar que durara mucho, mucho tiempo…

DARIEN

¡Joder! ¡Esta mujer era increíble! Y haría lo que fuera por mantenerla a mi lado, nunca antes deseé tanto nada ni a nadie hasta ahora y podía asegurar que sería mía para siempre. Después del gran polvo en el sofá, cumplí con mi promesa de llevarla a la cama para venerarla, Serena era una mujer adictiva e insaciable…Justo lo que yo necesitaba…

Disfrutamos de una buena sesión del mejor sexo y antes que se fuera preparé el jacuzzi para relajarnos antes de irnos…Allí estábamos tomando unas copas de champán cuando de repente se volvió a mí con esa mirada pícara suya…

-Quiero probar algo…- pude reconocer en ella que era algo sexual y me hice el loco.

-¿Que podría ser eso?- sonreí de lado y se sentó sobre mis rodillas.

-Quería probar algo que me contaron, no sé si será posible pero por intentarlo no pierdo nada- volví a sonreír de lado, no entendía muy bien por donde iba la cosa todavía, pero entonces tomó aire, se sumergió y noté su boca abrirse sobre mi polla… ¡Mierda! La metió casi entera en su boca varias veces antes de salir a tomar aire -¿Qué te…?- no la dejé ni terminar de preguntar, sabía lo que quería saber y lo mejor era demostrarlo, así que la besé con pasión, la coloqué sobre mi erección y la penetré profundamente, seguimos el ritmo como siempre pero cuando estábamos a punto llegó Seiya, que sin preguntar se metió por detrás de Serena…

-Vengo a unirme a la fiesta…- ella le sonrió, paramos un momento para que se posicionara y comenzamos de nuevo con el vaivén… Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, necesitaba más y llené mi boca con sus sabrosos pechos, vi a Seiya deslizar su mano hacia la intimidad de Serena, se veía claramente como lo disfrutaba por lo que cuando vi que le quedaba poco aceleramos para llegar casi a la vez al orgasmo…Nosotros casi siempre lo hacíamos…Seiya lo alcanzaba antes pero nos seguía hasta terminar los 2…-¡Joder Bombón…Eres increíble! –dijo besándola desde atrás.

-¡Vosotros también lo sois!- lo dijo en plural pero su vista estaba sobre mí, así que sabía que ese mensaje era mayormente para mí - Pero ahora será mejor que me dejéis sola para terminar de lavarme y poder empezar a vestirme o no llegaré a esa convección- resoplé, no me quedaba de otra.

-Está bien…- salimos de ella, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la ducha a terminar de lavarnos mientras ella lo hacía en el jacuzzi a continuación salimos para empezar a vestirnos y aprovechando que estábamos solos le pregunté.

-¿Has conseguido algo con tus contactos?- negó.

-Es solo para médicos…Además tenemos algunos empresarios importantes que ver.

-¡Mierda!- me puso la mano en el hombro.

-No te alteres por eso, ya sabes que Malaquite va a estar con ella y también ese amigo suyo- suspiré.

-Supongo que algo es algo…

-¡Vamos Darien! ¡Ese tipo ni siquiera le gusta! – le entrecerré los ojos.

-Tal vez…- resopló y me expliqué aunque él lo sabía.

-Estuvieron juntos- volvió a resoplar.

-Eso fue hace mucho y no le hace ni caso.

-¡Pero él está empeñado en volver!- me entrecerró los ojos- Incluso me dijo que la investigó- ahora abrió los ojos igual de sorprendido que yo cuando me dijo.

-¿Y supo de algo?- negué.

-Solo que nunca ha tenido pareja estable… ¡Es idiota hasta para eso!- reímos juntos.

-¡Pues ahí lo tienes!…- me guiñó- Nada de qué preocuparse, no es más que un idiota que quiere lo que no puede tener- dijo muy seguro y suspiré más contento.

-Sí, en eso tengo que darte la razón…Solo me preocupa Andrew…-me quedé pensativo y el resopló de nuevo.

-¡Vamos Darien! ¡No creo que a Serena le interese tu hermano más que tú!…- asentí dudoso.

-En cierto modo lo sé… Pero la duda todavía me embarga – me alzó una ceja y me dispuse a explicarme- ¿Porque cuando se le acerca no puede simplemente ignorarlo como al resto?- pregunté algo perdido, tal vez conectara más conmigo pero seguía la duda en mí del porque no podía negarse a Andrew, Seiya puso su mano en mi hombro y cuando lo miré me sonrió.

-El hecho que tu hermano la conozca mejor que nosotros es lo que lo ayuda a conseguir lo que quiere- asentí- fue su psiquiatra Darien, es su trabajo conocer a sus pacientes.

-Tienes razón…Ella piensa lo mismo, solo espero que se le pase el enamoramiento por Serena y podamos volver a estar como antes- rió.

-No lo sé Darien- le entrecerré los ojos y el alzó los hombros- Serena no es una mujer que se olvida así como así…

-¿Quieres decir que no la olvidará nunca?- suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

-No puedo asegurar nada, pero estoy seguro que será más difícil de lo que crees.

-Tengo la esperanza que recapacite y todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Lo mejor es que hables con él- le alcé ambas cejas y el me rodó los ojos- me refiero los 2 solos…de hombre a hombre para que así lo puedas dejar todo zanjado- negué algo contrariado.

-No sé si se pueda, ya sabes lo cabezota que se pone y siempre me saca lo de que conseguirá a Serena como sea y eso me pone de los nervios- rió de nuevo y lo miré mal.

-Solo son celos Darien, debes acostumbrarte a ellos si vas a seguir con una mujer como Serena a tu lado…- rodé los ojos- Tu hermano no será ni el primero ni el último que la miré y se la folle con la mirada- resoplé, aunque eso no me gustaba, era algo innato en ella que no podía cambiar.

-Eso lo sé Seiya…Y en cierto modo me gusta…Pero tengo miedo a que me la quiten- el abrió los ojos asombrado, se puso más serio y su pregunta revolvió todo dentro de mí.

-¿Estás enamorado? ¿La amas Darien?- ¿Qué le decía? Sabía que sentía por Serena algo que nunca había conseguido con nadie más, lo nuestro era más que sexo y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella… Sonreí para mis adentros…Seguramente era eso, estaba enamorado por primera vez en mi vida y haría lo que fuera porque ella sintiera lo mismo… No me dio tiempo a contestar ya que entonces salió ya arreglada para irse dejándonos a ambos sin palabras… A pesar de ir vestida de forma sencilla y elegante, cualquier cosa que se pusiera la hacía verse demasiado sexy.

-¡Chicos me voy!- dijo acercándose a ambos- Los veo cuando termine la convección… Seguramente estaremos con Jade- me guiñó y le rodé los ojos.

-Él no me preocupa en absoluto - negó.

-Él me preocupa más a mí- dijo fingiendo horror, reímos los 3 y la abracé antes que se fuera.

-Puedo prometerte que no le dejaré ni acercarse- sonrió.

-Eso espero…- me guiñó- O por lo menos que me dejéis unirme a la fiesta- abrí los ojos asombrado y ella me dio un ligero beso en los labios cuidando de no arruinar su pintalabios.

-No creo que eso pase- dije muy firme y ella resopló.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Darien…-dijo fingiendo pena.

-¡Pues si esa es tu esperanza yo puedo cumplirla perfectamente si Darien me deja!- nos interrumpió Seiya, lo miré muy mal y ella solo hacía reírse.

-Lo dejo a vuestra elección- sonó la puerta y la acompañé a ella ignorando a Seiya y sus tonterías ¡Como si fuera a dejarlo! ¡Ni loco! - Nos vemos luego chicos- dijo a ambos y luego solo a mí- te quiero Darien- sus palabras me calaron hondo, dejándome estupefacto y con ganas de algo más… Pero abrió la puerta y Mal ya se encontraba allí junto a Jadeite para recogerla… Yo debía decirle lo mismo, aunque fuera más profundo que un te quiero lo que sentía, le daría tiempo para asimilarlo. No quería espantarla, aunque por su comportamiento sabía que ella me correspondía perfectamente, pero era demasiado pronto... ¿O tal vez no?

-Yo también te quiero Serena- la pegué a mí y la besé intensamente sin importarme nada el pintalabios… ¡Que se lo pintara de nuevo! Ella se dejó llevar y una vez que terminamos me mordió el labio y susurró.

-Luego tendrás que recompensarme por esto…- su amenaza me sonó demasiado sexy y noté como mi amigo crecía…Ella se fue un momento al baño a retocarse y aproveché de darle instrucciones a Malaquite.

-Malaquite, espero que tengas a ese idiota bien vigilado que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Serena- asintió serio como siempre y entonces me percaté que el amigo de Serena y él se veían demasiado cercanos, seguramente se habían conocido mejor de lo que pensaba…Supongo que mientras no lo quitara de concentrarse en su trabajo me daba igual lo que hiciera en su tiempo libre.

-No se preocupe Señor Chiba así lo haré…- Jadeite lo interrumpió.

-Yo me pegaré a ella como su sombra…- me guiñó el ojo- Así tal vez me agradezcas luego…-Malaquite gruñó por lo bajo y yo iba a hacerme el loco a su petición pero llegó serena y contestó por mí.

-¡Ni pienses en probar a mi hombre!- le dijo seriamente- ¡Darien es mío!- les sonrió a ambos- Y creo que ya encontraste entretenimiento…- rodó los ojos.

-No es momento de airear la intimidades- la cogió de brazo y tiró de ella hacia fuera- ¡Vamos o no llegaremos! El idiota hermoso…- me guiñó el ojo- nos espera abajo…- se alejaron discutiendo y riendo con Malaquite detrás de ambos aguantando la risa, estaba convencido que lo hacía por mi…Con Serena se mostraba más abierto y cercano ¡Estaba seguro como el infierno que en cuanto desaparecieran de mi vista, se reiría con ellos como uno más!

-Pues ahora que se fueron- me sacó Seiya de mis pensamientos- vayamos nosotros también abajo a hacer de relaciones públicas y hacernos fotos con todos que es a lo que supuestamente vinimos- lo miré mal y resopló.

-Todavía no entiendo porque añadiste este viaje a mi agenda cuando era privado- suspiró apenado.

-¡Perdón! Fue un error que no volveré a cometer- sonrió- ahora bajemos a ver a tu querida Karmesite-rodé los ojos.

-¡Esa mujer me saca de mis casillas!…Sobre todo en su forma de hablarle a Serena…

-Darien ¡No te olvides que ella no se queda atrás! Sabe cómo mandarla a la mierda de forma sutil- sonreí asintiendo.

-Tienes toda la razón, ella es genial en eso y es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella.

-¿Ves? ¡No tienes que preocuparte por nada! Ella se encargará de esa mujer molesta y si no…- me guiñó le ojo- intentaré hacerlo yo- sonreí ampliamente.

-No me vendría mal que nos dejaras a Serena y a mí a solas…- rió.

-Ya veremos Darien…Ahora será mejor que terminemos aquí y bajemos ya- tras sus palabras terminamos de arreglarnos y una vez listos bajamos al hall, allí encontramos todos los empresarios y gente importante que mantenían algún tipo de relación financiera con Tokio…Era mi momento de meter baza y usar mis encantos para conseguir que siguieran así y también conseguir que sus acompañantes y amigos que no habían invertido todavía lo hicieran…Como siempre fue todo estupendo, lo único malo fue tener a Karmesite pegada a mi todo el día… La espera no se me hizo tan larga como esperaba, pero aun así no veía al momento de reencontrarme con Serena, me hubiera gustado haberla recogido de la convección pero visto que se me había complicado el asunto, en un momento que pude escaparme gracias al apoyo de Seiya, fui a llamar a Malaquite para que me la trajera aquí…

Ya debía quedar poco, casi todos mis contactos se habían ido excepto el señor Williams y Stevenson entonces fue cuando Karmesite se acercó más de la cuenta y con claras y evidentes intenciones…

-Darien…Me preguntaba si podríamos ir ahora a cenar juntos y…- resoplé.

-Mi novia me acompañará en breve- la corté de forma abrupta y seca, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- y como comprenderás no me apetece estar con nadie más- ambos se rieron y eso la hizo enfadarse.

-No veo porque no podemos comer juntos cuando tú y yo…- Seiya interrumpió en el momento indicado.

-Karmesite…Puesto que ya terminó la parte empresarial, lo mejor es que tú y tu amigo- hizo un gesto de cabeza tanto a ella como al cámara- vayáis a disfrutar lo que queda de noche como mejor les plazca. Ya no será necesaria vuestra presencia.

-¡Pero yo…!-tenía claras intenciones de replicar a lo dicho por él.

-No es momento ni lugar para esto…- nos miró a nosotros- enseguida vengo chicos tengo algo que aclarar con Karmesite- después de darle un asentimiento se la llevó aparte donde pude ver como tenían una acalorada discusión…Por su mirada no creía que ella estuviera muy dispuesta a follárselo…Más bien parecía querer saltarle a la yugular.

-¡Parece que la tienes en el bote Chiba!- dijo Williams junto a mí y le asentí.

-Tuvimos una relación hace tiempo y no se da por enterada que eso terminó- rieron.

-Conozco esa sensación…He tenido 4 divorcios y te juro que no pienso casarme más- dijo Stevenson y reímos con él.

-Yo llevo 2 y tampoco me quedan ganas de volver a pasar por el altar- sonreí recordando a Serena, por raro que pareciera por ella estaba dispuesto a pasar por el altar- ¿Tú has estado casado Chiba?- preguntó Williams y negué.

-De momento no, pero no puedo negar que si las cosas con mi novia siguen bien…- les guiñé- lo haga- se miraron entre ellos y luego a mi negando.

-Yo personalmente creo que si os va bien así es mejor no casarse- dijo Stevenson y Williams asintió.

-Lo mismo digo… Aunque…- se quedaron embobados mirando detrás de mí- con una mujer así me lo pensaría- dijo Williams.

-Y yo también…Parece que se acerca aquí…- alcé una ceja y miré en la dirección en la que ellos lo hacían y mi sonrisa se amplió al verla… Pero ¿Por qué venía sola? ¿Dónde coño estaba Malaquite?

-¡Si viene interesada será mía! ¡Yo la vi primero!- dijo Williams.

-¡No es justo!- contestó Stevenson, antes de poder decir nada Serena llegó junto a mí y se presentó con su acostumbrada educación, yo viendo las miradas de depredador de ambos en ella la cogí posesivamente de la cintura para marcar mi territorio.

-Hola…Mi nombre es Serena… – me miró y le sonreí, luego se volvió a ellos de nuevo que la miraban absortos y perdidos en su belleza, no los culpaba, a mí me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que la vi- la novia de Darien- ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados y les sonreí con suficiencia.

-Así es…- la besé ligeramente en los labios- ella es mi hermosa novia.

-Ahora si entiendo eso de querer casarte…- ella me miró sorprendida pero al volver la vista a ellos hizo como si nada.

-Todavía es pronto, pero dentro de un tiempo…- me sonrió y eso fue aliciente suficiente para tomar una decisión que sería muy importante en mi vida. Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto y no meter la pata- ¿Quién sabe?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***AHORA ME PONDRÉ CON EL CAPÍTULO 1 DE "LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA" . ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN EN ELLA COMO HASTA AHORA***


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

SERENA

Una vez que Jade me arrastró fuera y dejamos a Darien junto a Seiya en la habitación los chicos me llevaron al hall para darle encuentro a Diamante antes de irnos a esa convección, todavía no entendía que hacía alguien como él en un sitio como ese pero si algo he aprendido con los años es a no buscarle explicación a lo que no tiene. Yo en cambio estaba deseando aprender más sobre esas técnicas nuevas para evitar abrir a los pacientes, era lo más importante para mí.

-Me gusta tu hombre Sere…- dijo Jade y suspiré ¡Como si no lo hubiera notado!

-¡Pues confórmate con verlo que él es solo mío!- le dije y él rió.

-¿Pero tuyo de verdad?- se acercó a mi oído a susurrar ante la seria mirada de Mal, estaba convencida que si no supiera que tenía sus mismas inclinaciones ya le hubiese dicho algo, se notaba a leguas que Darien lo había advertido, pero para su suerte con Jade no había problemas- sé que nunca te gustó ser exclusiva…- suspiré, tenía razón pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando entró Darien en mí vida.

-La gente cambia- le dije simplemente como explicación, no me gustaba airear mi vida con nadie excepto Mina, él me entrecerró los ojos y se los rodé.

-¡No tanto querida!- resoplé.

-¿Qué sabrás tú? – Él alzó los hombros y continué- Pues como puedes ver Darien es especial…- puso mirada soñadora.

-Sí que lo es…-se relamió los labios- Ese cuerpo que tiene se ve…P…E…R…F…E…C…T…O… - dijo haciendo ahínco en cada letra- en la cama debe ser…- Mal se rió por lo bajo y los miré a ambos entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes 2?- siguieron riendo y no pude evitar sonreír para acompañarlos- ¡Pues es mío!…- dije orgullosa- Y no pienso compartirlo con nadie…- les guiñé el ojo- y de todas formas aunque quisiera el no - alcé los hombros y Jade se acercó a Mal.

-Tú lo conoces de antes… ¿el…?- hizo gestos obscenos con la cara que el entendió perfectamente.

-Puedo asegurar que al señor Chiba no le gustan nada los hombres- dijo firmemente y Jade puso cara de tristeza.

-¡Qué pena! ¡Tendré que reservarlo para mis sueños más calientes!- dijo y le di un fuerte codazo en el costado -¡Auch! –fingió dolor y suspiré.

-¡Eres un flojucho….!-reímos los 3, en ese mismo momento se abrió el ascensor en nuestra planta. Al salir ya tenía a Diamante listo para llevarme al lugar. Cuando se percató de mis acompañantes los miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Serena…-dijo dirigiéndose a mí y esperando una explicación, sonreí como niña buena antes de contestar.

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Mis modales!- cogí a Jade del brazo acercándolo a él, enseguida se puso a repasarlo con la vista… ¡Dios esto sería divertido! ¡Diamante odia a los gay! ¡Se lo pondré al lado para que lo moleste toda la noche! Tras una perversa sonrisa se lo presenté-Diamante él es mi amigo Jade…- él le dio la mano extrañado, seguramente de verme con otro hombre… ¡si supiera!

-¡Un placer, guapo!- lo abrazó y le vi poner esa cara desagradable tan propia de él, me reí por lo bajo.

-¿Qué demonios…?- exclamó y decidí intervenir antes de que dijera algo fuera de lugar…

-Es un buen amigo mío que también viene a la convección- se quedó algo sorprendido y seguí-¿Por qué no nos vamos ya al salón? ¡Estoy deseando saber más de esas técnicas nuevas para poder probar en mis pacientes!…

-¡Y yo querida! ¿Tú también eres médico?- le preguntó a Diamante relamiéndose los labios, él como siempre lo ignoró y se dirigió a mí.

-Creí que solo iríamos ambos- dijo Diamante con mal genio y rodé los ojos.

-Sabes que Mal tiene que venir conmigo…- resopló mirando a otro lugar, lo ignoré y seguí hablando- y como Jade viene también a la misma me pareció buena idea ir juntos ¿No crees?

-Supongo que está bien…- dijo sin mucho ánimo, aunque parecía que algo escondía, decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Pues ya que lo hemos arreglado mejor vayámonos…- lo vi con la intención de acercarse para llevarme pero Jade fue más rápido y se puso entre ambos, su mirada era digna de admirar ¡Esto cada vez se ponía más divertido!

-¡Sí!… ¡Lo pasaremos muy bien!- dijo Jade entre ambos antes de mirar a Diamante, veía la lujuria en sus ojos, reí…Con Diamante no tenía ninguna oportunidad y él no era tan educado como Darien para darle largas.

-Jade…Déjalo…- le aconsejé, el alzó los hombros y me miró como si nada.

-¿Qué? ¡Solo nos estamos conociendo!- dijo admirándolo más de la cuenta y el inmediatamente dio la vuelta y se colocó al otro lado mío.

-Será mejor que no te me acerques…- le dijo algo enfadado y decidí interrumpir antes que le faltara el respeto.

-Jade compórtate por favor- rodó los ojos y asintió.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré!- reí por su cara de no entender cuando sabía perfectamente lo que decía, miré atrás a Mal que miraba a Diamante entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que era porque Darien lo puso alerta con él, pero yo sabía defenderme perfectamente. Era un hombre muy orgulloso y altivo pero no entrañaba ningún peligro para mí, a pesar de todo me gustaba esa parte celosa de él.

-Eso espero…- dijo Diamante por lo bajo antes de susurrar en mi oído- ¿Tu amigo es gay, verdad?

-¿Importa eso?- le pregunté de vuelta mirándolo muy seria, él negó y seguimos el camino hacia el salón donde se llevará a cabo la charla, una vez que llegamos nos sentamos quedando Diamante, yo y Jade, no pude evitar reír por lo bajo cuando Diamante esperó a que Jade se sentara antes de hacerlo él…Mal se sentó justo detrás de mí, no entendía por qué pero decía que era mejor así, supongo que desde allí vigilaría a Diamante mejor. No quise contrariarlo, si él lo veía conveniente para su trabajo era lo mejor. Una vez colocados y sentados en nuestro sitio Diamante comenzó a hablar volviendo al tema anterior.

-¿Chiba sabe que vienes con él?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi novio…- hice énfasis en la palabra novio para que le quedara bien claro- con esto?- señalé al salón para que me entendiera perfectamente.

-Porque te acompaña…- rodé los ojos.

-No es como si fuera una cita, venimos 4 personas...- me interrumpió.

-Si fueras mía…- alargó la última palabra más de la cuenta- no te dejaría con nadie más…- acercó su mano para tocarme el brazo y lo alejé.

-Pero no lo soy…- sonrió antes de interrumpir.

-Nunca se sabe…- le entrecerré los ojos antes de contestar.

-Ya te dije que estoy con Darien…- me puse más seria y decidí darle mi toque de atención por lo que me dijeron los chicos- y espero que no me vuelvas a presentar nunca más como tu mujer- rió.

-¿Te has enterado?- afirmé con la cabeza.

-Se lo dijo la recepcionista a Darien…- rió más fuerte.

-Una pena no haber estado ahí para ver la cara de Chiba…- le di un fuerte codazo que lo hizo toser -¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo reírme?- lo miré mal y suspiré.

-Solo quiero que nos dejes en paz…- me interrumpió acercándose más de la cuenta.

-Lo nuestro fue bueno el tiempo que duró…-rodé los ojos.

-Para mí no…-le dije mirándolo fija y determinantemente a los ojos- ese fue el motivo de mi ruptura- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Seguro?- afirme y negó- No te creo, solo lo dices porque está el sabueso ahí- señaló atrás donde se encontraba Mal, al dirigir mi vista a él me di cuenta que lo miraba de muy mal humor, seguro que estaba escuchando todo.

-Sabes que incluso antes de Darien te he dejado claro que no te quiero…- le recordé y él resopló.

-Cuando me dejaste fue porque no estabas lista para ir en serio- me guiñó- Solo necesitabas tiempo para querer tener una vida…- reí fuertemente interrumpiendo su charla.

-¿Y crees que la tendría contigo?- nos miramos ambos retándonos con la mirada y antes de volver a contestar alguno de los 2 nos interrumpió Jade.

-Si me permiten mi opinión…- lo miramos ambos expectantes- Yo lo dejaría por la paz amigo…-dijo muy serio y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo, él se puso con gesto de interesante antes de seguir- he podido admirar a su hombre...- se relamió los labios y yo se los rodé- y aunque estás muy bueno…- volvió a hacerlo admirando a Diamante - me gusta más el suyo- terminó señalándome y se volvió a recostar para atrás como si no hubiera pasado nada, no puede evitar reír, Diamante me miró muy enfadado…

-No le veo la gracia… ¡Puedo asegurar que soy mejor que Chiba en todo!- gritó y lo miré mal.

-¿Quieres callarte?- nos retamos con la mirada- ¡Pronto empezará esto y me interesa escucharlo y no hablar de mi vida privada! – el rodó los ojos- Luego podrás irte a desfogar con esa mujer del spa…- dirigió su mirada a mí, amplió su sonrisa y volvió a acercarse más de la cuenta.

-¿Te molesta?- me aparté para que no me rozara y resoplé pasando la mano por mi cara.

-Tu vida sexual no me importa lo más mínimo…- iba a agregar que no lo hacía ni entonces pero decidí que era mejor dejarlo ahí.

-Tal vez…-se acercó demasiado y antes de apartarlo Mal le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró muy serio.

-No se acerque a Serena o me veré obligado a quitarlo de ahí- él lo miro con asco, igual que miras a un insecto repugnante ¡Idiota!

-Y tú será mejor que no me toques si no quieres que llame a seguridad…- lo amenazó y se retaron con la mirada el uno al otro hasta que decidí intervenir.

-Lo mejor es que dejemos esto y atendamos a lo que venimos…- Mal me miró y tras darle un asentimiento de cabeza él me lo devolvió antes de volver a sentarse en su lugar, Diamante sonrió en victoria, pero ahora me dirigí a él- y tú no se te ocurra acercarte a mí de esa forma o me veré obligada a darte en tus partes nobles- lo amenacé, él se quedó en shock y sonreí con malicia- así que ya lo sabes…- tragó grueso, se quedó quieto y en silencio hasta que comenzó la charla…Jade y yo la disfrutamos mucho, ambos estábamos deseando ponerlo en práctica, todo lo que pudiéramos utilizar para salvar vidas seria bien recibido. Diamante como era normal, no paraba de resoplar junto a mí, se notaba que estaba más que aburrido y seguramente no veía la hora que terminara para irse a follar con su amiga.

Cuando todo terminó, me di cuenta que el tiempo me pasó volando, ahora me apetecía buscar a Darien para dar un paseo.

-Serena…- me llamó Mal mientras me levantaba- Darien no ha podido venir a buscarte, me ha dado órdenes de llevarte junto a él- rodé los ojos.

-¿No estaba aquí al lado?- asintió.

-Sí, pero debo…- lo interrumpí y cogí a Jade del brazo.

-Vosotros será mejor que se vayan a tomar algo y… – les guiñé el ojo- lo que surja, yo iré por Darien...

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a cenar juntos?- interrumpió Diamante como siempre, lo dijo en plural pero se dirigía solo a mí.

-Prefiero ir con mi novio, tu mejor busca a tu amiga- le dije con la clara intención que me dejara tranquila pero el volvió a reír y resoplé.

-La mientas mucho para no importarte- dijo haciéndose el interesante y reí.

-No me importa en absoluto, lo único que quiero es que tú me dejes en paz…-sonrió de nuevo e iba a acercarse pero Mal lo paró al instante.

-Ya le dije que no se acerque- resopló y lo miró muy mal.

-¡Estoy de este idiota hasta las narices! – le recriminé sus palabras con la mirada y eso lo hizo dejar de insultar- Pero te diré algo Serena…- me apuntó con el dedo para enfatizar su punto- soy muy cabezota cuando quiero y te aseguro que cuando deseo algo voy por ello sin más- rodé los ojos.

-¿Y qué demonios tiene eso que ver conmigo?- sonrió de lado.

-Te deseo a ti y te aseguro que te tendré- me puse a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Y crees que con solo desearlo lo conseguirás? –Al ver su silencio negué con la cabeza ¡Idiota!- No lo creo…-iba a acercarse de nuevo y Mal volvió a pararlo, él lo asesinó con la mirada antes de dirigirse a mí en tono amenazante.

-Te conseguiré…- resoplé cansada- ¡Soy mejor que Chiba y te lo demostraré!- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue, seguramente iba en busca de esa chica, mientras que trataba de asimilar todo Jade se agarró de mi cintura.

-¡Lo tienes loco nena! ¡Lo que daría yo por tener a esos hombres que tienes en mi cama y a mi disposición!- no pude evitar reír a pesar de todo.

-A Diamante te lo doy encantada…- me interrumpió.

-¿A Seiya y Darien no?- tras meditarlo un momento negué.

-A Darien absolutamente no, a Seiya no me importa que lo uses, si quiere claro…-resopló.

-El problema va a ser convencerlo…- se puso a pensar y luego se acercó a Mal-¿Tu que dices? ¿Lo invitamos esta noche a nuestra cama?- él lo miró muy sorprendido y avergonzado, una vez que se recompuso, se enderezó y volvió a hablar.

-Con Chiba no me importaría…Su amigo no es mi tipo…- dijo sincero, no pude evitar reír y Jade resopló.

-Pero Chiba es más difícil…- decidí dejarlos con su conversación o más bien sueños y me alejé, antes de poder salir del salón Mal me dio alcance.

-Serena…- lo miré enojada.

-¡Te dije que te vayas con Jade a dar una vuelta! Yo estaré allí- señale el lugar por donde debería ir- No me pasará nada por el camino- todavía estaba dudoso pero Jade lo cogió del brazo y tiro de él.

-¡Vamos nene! ¡Disfrutemos de la noche mientras Serena hace lo propio con Chiba!- reí.

-¡Qué disfruten!- Mal me volvió a mirar anhelante antes de irse-¡Vete ya!

-Espero que Chiba no se enfade…- dijo preocupado y reí.

-Yo lo tranquilizaré no te preocupes- les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y me fui hacia donde me esperaba Darien, no me costó mucho llegar y lo vi enseguida, pude ver que apenas quedaba gente y él se encontraba junto a 2 hombres, ellos ya me habían visto y parecían que me estaban escaneando, antes de acercarme del todo vi a Darien volverse y sonreírme. Cuando me acerqué y me presenté todos estaban atentos a mí y entonces vi en Darien una mirada extraña…Que se acrecentó cuando hablaron de casarse… ¿En serio lo pensaba o solo lo dijo por decir? A veces me confundía pero al mirarlo a los ojos pude ver expectación y alegría en ellos. Seguramente lo deseaba, la pregunta era… ¿Y yo? ¿Estaba preparada para eso?

DARIEN

Después de hablar un poco y despedirnos de Williams y Stevenson, decidí que lo mejor era llevarla a cenar. Ella como siempre se los ganó desplegando sus encantos y yo disfruté cada momento…Me gustaba saberla mía y conseguiría hacerlo oficial, así que por la mañana lo haría, sabía que era una decisión muy importante y esencial para mi vida, pero estaba convencido que no me equivocaba con ella. Con ella he sentido lo que nunca antes con nadie por lo que no podía desaprovechar el momento.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos y le sonreí.

-Solo pensaba…- estaba decidido a sacarle el tema para ver como reaccionaba pero en ese momento vino Seiya a interrumpir ¡Mierda!

-Darien, esta noche os la daré libre de mi presencia- le guiñó el ojo a Serena que le sonrió- quiero salir por la ciudad y conocer algo de por aquí- sabía a qué se refería con ese algo, pero no me interesaba en absoluto, antes de Serena tal vez…Pero desde que ella llegó a mi vida no he sentido la necesidad de nadie más, aunque reconozco que me sigue gustando jugar y por suerte a ella también, por eso somos perfectos el uno para el otro… Además de eso hay que tener en cuenta lo más importante… Estoy enamorado por primera vez en mi vida.

-¡Claro que si Seiya que te diviertas!- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y él la abrazó fuertemente.

-Seguro que no encontraré ninguna mejor que tu- le susurró al oído y ella rió.

-Eso puedes estar seguro- rieron ambos, se percató alrededor y fue cuando preguntó lo mismo que yo cuando la vi.

-¿Dónde está Malaquite?- ella suspiró antes de contestar.

-Le di la noche libre para que disfrutara con Jade…- ¡Mierda! ¡Mira que le dije que no la dejara sola!

-Supongo que disfrutaran mucho- dijo y nos guiñó a ambos antes de alejarse sonriendo, cuando lo hizo Serena se volvió a mi algo enojada.

-Espero que ni siquiera pienses en llamarle la atención por esto…-suspiré.

-Para eso le pago Serena…Y mucho…- él era el mejor y lo mejor siempre sale caro.

-Se merece la noche libre- me sonrió de lado- hoy lo hizo estupendamente manteniendo a Diamante a raya- ahora fui yo el que le devolví la sonrisa y la acerqué a mí.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo fue eso?- puso esa sonrisa pícara suya antes de agregar.

-Lo alejó cuando quiso acercarse demasiado…Aunque eso podía hacerlo yo perfectamente- volví a sonreír y la besé, empezó lento para ir ascendiendo de intensidad poco a poco, cuando terminamos estaba duro y listo para ella ¡Mierda! No era momento para esto, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Creo que como no nos vayamos ahora…- ella me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no mejor pedimos servicio de habitaciones?- nos sonreímos ambos de la misma forma- así podemos comer algo mientras llega el plato fuerte- reí.

-¿Y que puede ser eso?- volvió a besarme antes de hablar.

-Tengo ganas de comerte…- me mordió el labio y no pude resistir la tentación de agarrar fuertemente una de sus nalgas…

-¡Parece que te lo pasas bien eh puta!- me volví hacia la voz de Karmesite, por su postura y forma de hablar estaba bastante borracha.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Serena se volvió a ella y la agarró del brazo- ¡Repítelo si tienes agallas!

-P…U…- antes de terminar de deletrear todas las letras le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara que la hizo tambalearse de tal forma que acabó en el suelo, miré alrededor y por suerte no había nadie ya, suspiré relajado y me dirigí a ella.

-Karmesite lo mejor es que te vayas a tu habitación y…

-¿Por qué me cambiaste por esta zorra?- vi a Serena acercarse peligrosamente de nuevo y la aparté, ella me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Qué demonios Darien!- negué.

-Es mejor olvidarlo…- no quería que armase un escándalo por esto y se viera perjudicada por la tonterías de una celosa, así que me volví a Karmesite y la ayudé a levantarse- Yo la acompañaré a su habitación y luego…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Acompáñala y acuéstala!- dijo en un tono que no me gustaba nada- Yo ya te espero arriba…- terminó de la misma forma antes de alejarse, no pude pensar mucho más porque Karmesite me habló, sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

-Darien…quiero ir a la cama- dijo muy melosa, suspiré y la cogí por la cintura para ayudarla a andar ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

-¡No entiendo cómo has podido beber hasta ponerte así en tan poco tiempo!

-La culpa es tuya…Yo te amo Darien…

-Karmesite, ya sabes que yo no…

-¡Pero lo de ella es solo sexo!… ¡Lo sé! En cambio nosotros tuvimos algo…- la interrumpí.

-Amo a Serena…-confesé y sentí una sensación extraña… Era como una liberación para mí, ya no solo lo sentía si no que no me importaba gritar a los 4 vientos que la amaba, eso solo me convencía más en pedirle matrimonio. Había encontrado el amor de la manera más inusual, así que ahora solo me quedaba conservarla a mi lado para siempre.

-¿Cómo que la amas? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Nosotros…!- decidí ser sincero por una vez en mi vida.

-Nunca te amé, solo estuve contigo por comodidad…- una vez lo dije su cara era un poema.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy convencida que solo mientes para que te deje en paz!- suspiré.

-No, es la verdad… Ahora es la primera vez en mi vida que estoy enamorado y pienso aprovecharlo- en ese momento llegamos a la puerta de su habitación, abrí con su llave y la dejé en la cama, cuando iba a irme tiró de mi con la clara intención de besarme, a pesar de la perdida de equilibrio conseguí zafarme- deberías descansar y dejarte de idioteces, el hecho que estés borracha no significa que me acostaré contigo por lástima- fui duro pero estaba hasta la coronilla de aguantar sus tonterías y desde luego no quería que Serena se enfadara…Aunque me daba la sensación que ya era tarde para eso…

-¡Pero Darien! ¡Ella es solo una pu…!- antes que pudiera terminar la palabra, le grité muy enojado.

-¡Solo te lo advertiré una vez! ¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a mi mujer!- ella me miró temerosa.

-¿Tu mujer?- tragó grueso cuando asentí- ¿Tan en serio vas?

-No es asunto tuyo, pero solo para que lo entiendas te diré que quiero casarme con ella- la vi abrir los ojos mucho de la sorpresa y aproveché de irme…Antes de salir la escuché gritar.

-¡Tal vez ella no quiera!- ese era un temor que tenía y no le dejaría ver, simplemente salí y cogí el camino a nuestra habitación, seguro que ella había pedido la comida y me estaba esperando lista para mí. Cuando llegué a la misma estaba todo oscuro… ¡Qué raro!

-¿Serena?- la llamé, miré en las habitaciones, el baño, el salón…Nada… ¿Dónde estaba? Saqué mi teléfono para llamarla pero me mandaba al buzón…- ¡Mierda! –entonces recordé el momento en el que me dijo muy tranquila que se venía a la habitación, pasé las manos por mi cara y suspiré muy frustrado… ¡Mierda! Se había ido no sabía dónde y sola… ¿Cómo demonios no pensé en eso? - ¡Tranquila Darien!- me dije a mí mismo antes de llamar a Malaquite y a Seiya para buscarla… Tenía que encontrarla como sea y asegurarme que todo estaba bien. Recordando la última vez que la vi… ¿Estaría enfadada por lo de Karmesite? ¿O era conmigo? Volví a despeinarme frustrado antes de salir en busca de los chicos.

SERENA

¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que encima que me insulta, él se ofrezca a llevarla a su habitación! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Volví a pasarme la mano por el cabello, una costumbre que se me estaba pegando de Darien… ¡Mierda! Darien… ¡Debería de haberse quedado conmigo y que le dieran a esa mujer! ¡Pero no! Volví a beber de nuevo, no sé si llevaba ya una hora o 2 aquí sentaba en la barra de este maldito bar de mala muerte…Apenas se veían unos chicos jugando billar y unos moteros bebiendo cerveza y jugando dardos…Negué…¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¡Fácil! Pedí un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a un lugar tranquilo donde nadie pudiera molestarme…El resto es historia…

-¿Te encuentras bien?…- preguntaron junto a mí y no me volví siquiera para contestar.

-Creo que no…-volví a beber, esta sería la última, no quería emborracharme como esa mujer…

-¿Solo crees o lo sabes?- preguntó ansioso de sacarme información y reí.

-Lo sé…- me quedé dándole vueltas al vaso con mi mano- pero no creo que eso importe- sí que lo hacía pero no quería hablarlo con un desconocido.

-Se nota que son penas de amor…Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- se acercó a mi demasiado y fue cuando lo miré ¡Joder! Era muy guapo…Pero yo…- ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a casa?

-No puedo…- le dije de forma sincera, él sonrió de lado.

-Te aseguro que haré que se te quiten las penas- no pude evitar reír.

-No lo creo…- terminé mi copa- Lo mejor es que me vaya, es tarde y…- me levanté, estaba un poco mareada pero a un taxi podría llegar…Darien estaría enfadado y esperando.

-No te ves muy bien, será mejor que te acompañe - lo miré bien y parecía de fiar… ¿Por qué me acompañara a la parada de taxi no pasaba nada o sí?

-Está bien…- dije finalmente, salimos rumbo a la parada que estaba a unas cuadras, por el camino conversamos un poco de cosas sin importancia y me cayó bien…Era divertido…Y estaba muy bueno… ¡Mierda Serena! Ahora estás con Darien y el no quiere… Eso me dejó perpleja, era la primera vez en mi vida que antes de follar con alguien pensaba en otra persona…Ahora mismo estaba sola y podría simplemente follarlo y ya…Pero no me apetecía…Solo deseaba estar con Darien…Entonces lo supe…Por primera vez en mi vida me había enamorado, debería hablarlo con él y esperar que lo nuestro funcione…Cuando llegamos junto al taxi me abrió la puerta.

-Espero que todo vaya bien con tu novio- sonreí, a pesar de no decirle nada, se imaginaría que era por él.

-Yo también lo espero…Gracias por acompañarme, supongo que nos veremos- sonrió.

-Seguro que si…-dijo antes de meterme en el coche, una vez lo hice cerró la puerta y tras salir el taxi vi como saludaba con la mano cuando me alejaba…Era un chico muy simpático y seguramente hace unos días cuando no estaba Darien en mi vida me lo hubiera follado sin dudar, pero ahora…

-Ya hemos llegado señorita- dijo el taxista una vez paró en la puerta del hotel y tras pagarle fui rápidamente dentro para buscarlo, en mi carrera hacía el ascensor choqué con Diamante que parecía estar algo más achispado que yo… ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

-¡Serena! ¡Qué alegría verte…!- miró a los lados y sonrió ampliamente- ¡Y sola!

-No me interesa…Tengo prisa…- quise seguir mi camino pero volvió a preguntar.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Chiba?- sin volverme a mirarlo le contesté.

-En nuestra habitación- rió.

-No sé…Hace rato que lo vi irse a otra habitación muy bien acompañado…- dijo con bastante sarcasmo en su voz, sabía que seguramente era Karmesite y sólo de pensar que él…Negué con la cabeza, no podía ser… Algo en mi interior dolió cuando lo escuché…Pero no era posible que Darien estuviera con otra…Al menos el lo pidió así…-Puedo asegurarte que no está en vuestra habitación- me volví a él antes de entrar al ascensor.

-¡No creo nada de lo que dices! ¡Estoy convencida que me espera allí!- rió más fuerte de la cuenta.

-Ya veremos quién tiene la razón…- se alejó sonriendo y yo entré en el ascensor para ir directo a mi habitación, el tramo hasta alcanzar nuestra planta se me hizo eterno, cuando llegué me di cuenta que no había nadie… ¿Dónde estaba Darien? ¿Estaría realmente con otra? Negué, él fue el que pidió que no jugáramos solos…Esperaba que lo respetara ¿Pero dónde estaba? Cogí mi móvil para llamarlo pero estaba sin batería -¡Mierda! Lo pondré a cargar mientras me baño, necesitaba espabilarme un poco, había bebido más de la cuenta y no había comido nada.

Lo conecté al cargador y tras coger un camisón preparé el jacuzzi para relajarme, el agua estaba como a mí me gustaba me coloqué cómodamente en él mismo esperando que se fueran todos mis malestares con el agua, estaba muy a gusto, demasiado…Me estaba entrando algo de sueño pero debía mantenerme despierta…Pero tras un rato perdí la conciencia…

DARIEN

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto por no estar en tu puesto!

-¡Lo siento señor Chiba! Ella me dijo que iba con usted y yo…- sabía que no debía ponerme así con él, al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa que Serena se fuera y posiblemente cabreada…Después de pasar casi 2 horas buscándola sin éxito, llamé a la policía y ellos me aconsejaron esperarla en nuestra suite por si regresaba. Seiya se quedó con ellos mientras que Malaquite vino conmigo, cuando llegamos a la misma y vi la luz encendida ¡No puedo expresar con palabras la alegría que me dio!

-¡Serena!- grité mientras iba a nuestra habitación, sus cosas estaban en la cama y la luz del baño estaba encendida, así que allí fui a buscarla- ¡Serena, espero que no vuelvas a darme un susto así por…!-cuando entré vi la bañera llena pero ni rastro de ella, fui a acercarme a mirar y fue cuando la vi bajo el agua… ¡Mierda! Rápidamente la cogí y la saqué, no parecía reaccionar pero el agua estaba caliente todavía lo que indicaba que no hacía mucho que se había sumergido, seguramente se quedó dormida ¡Maldita sea! Tras colocarla sobre el suelo me puse a hacerle la respiración artificial a la vez que grité a Malaquite- ¡Malaquite llama a una ambulancia!

-¡Enseguida señor Chiba!- lo escuché alejarse para hablar por teléfono y enseguida volvió, a pesar de saber que no le interesaba Serena en ese sentido le eché una toalla por encima…No sé cuántas veces le practiqué la respiración hasta que por fin reaccionó y comenzó a vomitar sin parar…Olía a alcohol que tiraba para atrás… ¿Había estado bebiendo? Entonces estaba borracha y dormida… Me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara con frustración… ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así? Pero lo importante ahora era asegurarme que estaba bien.

-¿Serena estás bien?- negó.

-No…creo que…-volvió a vomitar de nuevo ¡Joder! Llamaría al servicio de habitaciones para que lo limpiaran, ahora lo mejor era llevar a Serena a la cama.

-Señor Chiba, creo que mejor me retiro para llamar a Seiya y la policía e informar que Serena se encuentra bien- asentí ¡Ni se me había ocurrido hacerlo! Ahora mismo sólo tenía ganas de darle unos buenos azotes por su descuidado acto.

-Si…Yo la limpiaré y la llevaré a la cama- una vez que se fue procedí a hacerlo y cuando terminé la llevé a la cama, al poco llegaron los médicos que me invitaron a salir para inspeccionarla mejor, Seiya ya se encontraba allí.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupado y asentí sin mucho ánimo.

-Estuvo bebiendo…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Supongo que se enfadó cuando te fuiste a llevar a Karmesite a su habitación…- rodé los ojos.

-No tiene porque…Yo la…

-¡Señor…!- nos interrumpió uno de los médicos- su esposa está bien, solo un poco mareada- sabia la razón del mareo pero ninguno de los 2 dijo nada- solo que tome estas pastillas mañana para encontrarse mejor- asentí.

-De acuerdo…

-Fue una suerte que llegara pronto, no es la primera víctima que se ahoga en el baño…Por eso no es recomendable beber y bañarse…-dijo con algo de reproche en su voz, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Sí, fue un accidente… Y no se preocupe que no lo hará más -cuando se fueron me senté en el sofá muy frustrado.

-Señor Chiba, ya que todo se solucionó me voy a mi habitación…-le asentí antes que se alejara para salir, una vez lo hizo Seiya se puso junto a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Darien?

-No lo sé….Siento algo, una especie de malestar aquí- señalé mi pecho- el solo pesar en Serena muerta yo…- no pude evitar romper en llanto como hacía mucho no hacía, Seiya me estuvo animando hasta que se me pasó.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes…- suspiré y afirmé con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, ya es tarde para hacer nada así que me iré a la cama y mañana le pediré que se case conmigo- abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Quieres casarte?- asentí- ¿Ya?- volví a asentir.

-Saldremos temprano para comprar el mejor anillo que haya y se lo pediré.

-¿No crees que es muy rápido?- negué.

-Para mí es perfecto, estoy deseando que sea totalmente mía- sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no…?- preguntó algo cabizbajo y reí.

-Quizá de vez en cuando…-sonrió ampliamente.

-Supongo que algo es algo- se levantó para irse a la cama y yo hice lo mismo.

-Mañana madrugaremos para dejar todo listo- el me guiñó el ojo.

-Será memorable, yo me ocuparé de todo, tu solo ve por el anillo- sonreí muy contento antes de irme junto a ella que se encontraba ya en los brazos de Morfeo, me coloqué a su lado y la puse sobre mi pecho, ella se acomodó abrazándome, le besé el tope de la cabeza y la apreté a mí ¡No podía creer que casi la pierdo!

-Te amo Darien…- dijo más dormida que despierta y fue todo el aliciente que necesitaba para saber que estaba tomando el camino correcto…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

SERENA

¡Oh Dios! ¡Me dolía la cabeza horrores! Hacía años que no bebía tanto, exactamente desde la universidad ¡Mierda! Hoy será un día muy largo… Estaba en nuestra suite, concretamente en nuestra habitación, intenté recordar como llegué aquí pero no recordaba gran cosa después de llegar y darme un baño, intenté esforzarme en recordar pero sólo venían recuerdos de antes de bañarme ¿Qué pasó y como llegué aquí? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero suponía que bien Darien o Seiya me encontró y me trajo a la cama.

Darien…Sonreí al notar el fuerte agarre de su brazo en mi cintura. Después del descubrimiento de anoche, debería decírselo, no es que esto sea un impedimento para esta rara relación pero nunca se sabe…Tal vez él no quiere algo con vista al futuro… ¡No seas negativa! Me reprendí, él ha demostrado con hechos y palabras que le importo como algo más…La cuestión es hasta qué punto. Apreté con ambas manos mi cabeza ¡Cómo si eso fuera a hacer que desapareciera el dolor! Cuando sentí su lengua en mi oreja.

-Parece que el alcohol te está pasando factura- resoplé.

-Si…Eso parece…- me avergonzaba mirarlo después de verme en ese lamentable estado anoche, pero quería explicarme…- Ayer me pasé bebiendo y…- se puso sobre mí cogiendo cada muñeca con una de sus manos, me tenía totalmente inmovilizada y aún con su seria mirada sobre mí, conseguía encenderme más que asustarme.

-Hablando de eso, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una locura así…- asentí desviando la mirada- Serena lo digo en serio… Anoche nos diste un susto de muerte- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Dijiste nos?- asintió.

-Cuando dejé a Karmesite en su habitación y vine aquí a buscarte…- lo miré mal por creer que iba a venir aquí cuando lo dije irónicamente.

-¿En serio pensabas que lo dije en serio? – me miró algo avergonzado y perdido- ¡Dios Darien! ¡Estaba siendo sarcástica! – el suspiró antes de seguir…

-Serena, no podía dejarla en ese estado…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Después de haberme insultado deberías haberla mandado a la mierda!- grité muy enfadada, él tras mirarme un momento serio comenzó a reír, yo lo miraba como si estuviera loco ¿De qué coño se reía?

-¡Eres increíble!- iba a replicar pero entonces me besó y me perdí totalmente, no sé como pero con un simple roce me hacía olvidarme de todo, deseaba meter mis manos entre su cabello pero cuando intenté soltarme de su agarre en mis muñecas, éste se hizo más fuerte, cuando se separó de mi me sonrió pícaro, ahí supe que habíamos dejamos aparcado el tema- Voy a atarte- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negó.

-Tu solo dedícate a disfrutar…Hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar- sonrió de forma más amplia… ¿A qué se refería? ¿Hablaría de nuestra vuelta a casa? Vi cómo se estiraba para alcanzar algo de la mesita de noche… ¿Eso eran pañuelos de seda? ¿De dónde coño los sacó? Parecían de mujer y míos no eran… Con mi mirada debió adivinar lo que pensaba -Mandé por ellos a Malaquite…- suspiré aliviada, por un momento me vinieron imágenes de él con esa zorra resentida.

-¡Más te vale Chiba!… ¡No soy una mujer a la que le gusten los juegos!- alzó una ceja.

-No es eso que lo he visto todo este tiempo…- dijo en un tono muy sexy y sugerente, resoplé.

-No hablo de sexo, lo digo en general. Si vamos a romper nuestro acuerdo de jugar solos quiero…-me interrumpió muy enojado.

-¿En serio vas a salir con eso ahora?- miré a los pañuelos y a él.

-¡Perdóname! Vi los pañuelos y recordé porque me fui ayer a beber…- él se veía contrariado y también ¿Dolido o solo me parecía a mí? Y todavía resonaban las palabras de Diamante en mi cabeza.

-Si tanto quieres saber te diré…- me soltó y se sentó junto a mí, yo me incorporé, parecía que esto iba a ser interesante- lo mío con Karmesite solo fue un vano intento de tener una relación como todo el mundo…- lo miré a los ojos sorprendida y pude apreciar la verdad en ellos…Parece que nos parecíamos más de lo que pensaba- Nunca sentí nada por ella…Ni por el resto con las que lo intenté.

-Yo tampoco he sentido nunca nada por mis anteriores relaciones… Eran una pantalla de humo…- nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, durante los cuales tomé el valor necesario para enfrentar lo que sentía, tal vez no se diera otra oportunidad mejor que esta, debía intentarlo por lo menos- Darien yo…- se puso de rodillas frente a mí y cogió mis manos en las suyas, al alzar la vista para verlo bien, me di cuenta que me sonreía ¿Con amor?

-Yo también te amo Serena…- abrí los ojos de la impresión y el pareció sonrojarse- anoche me lo dijiste y supuse que…- ¿Se lo dije anoche? ¡Dios! Si que me pasé bebiendo… Iba a alejarse pero lo abracé, como siempre mis manos fueron directas a entrelazarse en su cabello ¡Dios, como me gustaba!

-Te amo Darien… Nunca antes sentí esto por nadie pero cuando ayer se me dio la oportunidad de follar con un tío buenísimo y…- se separó de mí y me miró algo contrariado.

-¿Cómo que pudiste follar con un tío? ¿Qué tío es? ¡Voy a partirle la cara por…!- lo besé para callarlo, nuestras lenguas se deslizaron cada una en la boca del otro saboreándonos… Cuando ya seguimos con besos y muerdos en los labios me expliqué.

-Así lo supe…-susurré entre besos- no sentí nada de ganas por follarlo, solo me apetecía estar contigo…- me apretó más fuerte y su beso se tornó agresivo.

-Eso espero Serena…- me inclinó para que me tumbara- Ahora eres mía y muy pronto lo sabrán todos…- dijo esto último con cierto aire de misterio pero cuando iba a preguntar lamió y mordió uno de mis pezones y me desconcentró de todo lo demás…

-¡Ohhh, Darien!- entonces volvió a coger los pañuelos, levantó mis manos por sobre mi cabeza para acomodarlas en los barrotes del cabecero.

-Esto lo vamos a disfrutar…- susurró de forma muy sexy a la vez que me ataba al cabecero…La verdad que nunca me había gustado esto de ser atada aunque si había atado a alguien en mis juegos previos. Una novedad para mí que me emocionaba tener con Darien y se le veía tan entusiasmado que no me atrevería a decirle que no…- ¿Te parece bien verdad?- preguntó algo dudoso y asentí.

-Si…Es solo…

-¿Qué piensas? ¿No te gusta esto?- dijo inseguro y lo vi acercarse a los pañuelos con la intención de quitarlos.

-¡No Darien!- me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Estas segura que no…?

-Sí, solo es la primera vez que lo hago, pero está bien…- le guiñé- ¡Estoy deseando ver que me tienes preparado! - sonrió de lado y pude ver el brillo malvado en sus ojos.

-Entonces mucho mejor…- se acercó a los pañuelos pero para afianzar su amarre y hacerlos más fuertes, cuando se hubo asegurado que no podía deshacerlos fue cuando se separó de mí y lo vi acercarse a la mesita de su lado de la cama…- he encargado varias cosas…Puso varios botes cerca de mi…Quiero probar varios sabores en ti… Aunque prefiero el tuyo- sonreí.

-¿Yo también puedo probar o solo tú?- él se quedó un momento pensativo antes de volver a hablar.

-Primero me deleitare yo y ya veremos después…- me guiñó el ojo y cogió el bote rosa, al destaparlo me llegó el olor a fresas o frambuesas… Mi favorito… Él lo acercó a mis labios, iba a abrirlos pero negó- tú mantente quieta.

-Está bien…- me mojó los labios del mismo y luego empezó a besarme, siguió haciendo lo mismo por mi cuello, pecho hasta alcanzar mis pezones en los que echo en uno del mismo y para el otro cambió a un bote de color verde.

-Probaremos uno diferente para cada una-sonreí.

-¿A mí me dejaras probarlo?- hizo un gesto pensativo pero sexy…Colocó su dedo bajo su barbilla a la vez que se mordía el labio y me comía con la mirada.

-De acuerdo….Yo te daré un poco…- vi su intención de poner de nuevo un poco del mismo en mis labios pero negué, el me alzó una ceja.

-¿No querías probarlo?- sonreí mordiéndome el labio y mirando su miembro, él enseguida captó el mensaje.

-Quieres probarlo en mi…- susurró de forma bastante sexy y sugerente- ¿No quieres esperar?- negué.

-Me apetece probarte ahora…- dije con un tono parecido, él hizo lo que le pedí, acercó su miembro a mi boca después de echar un poco del líquido verde encima… Mmmmmm….Olía a manzana, seguro que la mezcla era algo increíble, lo metí en mi boca hasta donde me alcanzó y así lo fui degustando hasta que me paró… Me quedé muy frustrada de no poder seguir pero el solo me negó muy sonriente.

-Después llegará tu momento, ahora quiero disfrutar yo… Me lo merezco…-suspiré.

-¡Esta bien! –Mire a los pañuelos y luego a él, me mordí el labio antes de preguntar-¿Me dejarás que te ate después?- su primera impresión fue de asombro pero enseguida me afirmó.

-Cuando termine contigo…- susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja- podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras… -no pude evitar gemir.

-Te tomo la palabra Darien…- siguió su camino hasta mis pechos donde empezó a lamerlos alternando de uno a otro… ¡Dios! Las sensaciones eran maravillosas…No podía entender como había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin alguien como Darien en mi vida.

-¡Serena! ¡Eres exquisita!- siguió vertiendo y lamiendo liquido por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a la zona donde más necesitaba atención- aquí no echaré nada- puso los botes a un lado- me gusta tu sabor sin adulterar- reí.

-Solo yo…Nada más – le seguí la broma y rió.

-Si…Solo Sere… Nada de aditivos…- después de decir esto se acercó a mi coño y tras olerlo de forma que me rozaba con la punta de su nariz toda la extensión, dio una lamida desde mi ano hasta mi clítoris, no pude evitar revolverme perdida en el placer…

-¡Ohhh, Darien! – quería más y lo necesitaba, entonces empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de mi clítoris, no pude evitar levantar la cabeza y mirarlo mal, el me observaba con una sonrisa torcida mientras seguía con su juego… - ¡Darien!- negó.

-Ya te dije, relájate y disfruta…- le alcé una ceja.

-¡Eso quiero! ¡Pero necesito correrme ya!- sonrió y dio una chupada fuerte a mi clítoris que me dejó casi al borde, me removí y acerque más a él para que siguiera pero volvió a jugar con su lengua alrededor…Iba a quejarme pero entonces introdujo 2 dedos en mi coño y otros 2 en mi culo… ¡Gemí intensamente! El comenzó a sacar y meter primero rápido, después suave, yo me movía a su compás, él seguía alternando entre ambas, estaba cada vez más deseosa de alcanzar el orgasmo y por supuesto más cerca, entonces fue cuando paró sus movimientos en ambos sitios, sentí como movía sus dedos dentro de mi como si buscara algo y al momento supe que era… Pude notar como mi orgasmo venía de forma intensa y lo remató chupando con fuerza mi clítoris ¡Joder! ¡Lo que me apetecía meter las manos en su pelo mientras me corro! Tras lo que me parecieron horas, se dedicó a lamerme hasta que estuvo bien satisfecho y se acercó a besarme…

-Me encanta tu sabor…- lamí sus labios y termine mordiéndole.

-¡Auch!- sonreí- ¡Eres una chica muy mala!- entonces me hizo ponerme de lado y levantar las rodillas hasta mi pecho- ¡Ahora voy a follarte bien duro Serena!… ¡Hasta que digas basta!- sonreí muy ansiosa.

-Es lo que más deseo…- le guiñé- ¡Así que deja de hablar y actúa!

-¡Muy bien!… ¡Empezaremos con este!- me penetró fuertemente en el coño ¡Joder! ¡Las sensaciones eran maravillosas! El me cogía con una mano la cintura y la otra pellizcaba mis pezones… No tardamos mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, tras el cual se quedó recostado sobre mí unos segundos antes de darme un ardiente beso…

-Creo que ahora me toca a mí- le dije y sonrió pero sin moverse, por lo que lo miré alzando las cejas y señalando con los ojos a mis manos todavía atadas, entonces entendió y volvió a besarme mientras desataba los lazos, cuando por fin quedé liberada metí mis manos en su cabello como tanto deseaba, el volvió a colocarse sobre mí y yo lo rodee con las piernas de manera que su miembro quedaba a mi entrada, por su dureza lo tenía listo y preparado para la siguiente ronda.

-¡Joder, Serena!- gimió antes de penetrarme, pero esta vez más lentamente una vez hubo entrado del todo se quedó quieto y mirándome fijamente a los ojos… -Te amo…- sonreí con una alegría que nunca antes había sentido.

-Yo también te amo Darien…- nos perdimos en un beso apasionado y totalmente lleno de amor, mientras seguíamos haciendo el amor. Sí, ya no podía decir que solo follaba con Darien, con él era mucho más… Lo hicimos varias veces seguido, puedo asegurar que fue una mañana increíble y muy satisfactoria.

Después de habernos abierto el corazón me sentía más feliz y liberada, nos amábamos y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz… Tras el último orgasmo caí totalmente rendida en los brazos de Morfeo…

DARIEN

Tras nuestra increíble mañana haciendo el amor de forma desenfrenada en la que fuimos atados por primera vez en nuestra vida, Serena se quedó dormida, todavía tenía que hablar seriamente sobre lo de beber y bañarse pero ahora no era el momento, me levanté con mucho cuidado para no molestarla, quería salir y hacer una compra importante antes que se levantara… Me quedé un momento de pie absorto y observándola ¡Era la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que había visto en mi vida! Y era mía… Sólo quedaba conseguir que lo fuera para siempre, más tarde regresaríamos a Japón siendo prometidos, por lo que debía ausentarme para arreglarlo todo para mi pedida de mano y dejaría a Malaquite al cargo de ella, no quería arriesgarme a que se me fuera de nuevo y mucho menos después del susto que me dio ayer… ¡No quería arriesgarme a perderla! Y mucho menos que se le acercara ningún tío, gruñí recordando lo que dijo de uno que quería follarla ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Si lo tuviera delante le partiría la cara!

Aunque en un principio el sexo era para castigarla por haberme hecho algo así, al final resultó muy satisfactorio y placentero ¡Solo de recordarlo me ponía duro de nuevo! También nos sirvió para sincerarnos entre nosotros. Por fin nos dijimos que nos amamos… Nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado poder encontrar el amor… Siempre pensé que mi vida sería solitaria, llena de sexo con mujeres diversas intentando buscar la saciedad y sin embargo encontré amor y saciedad juntas en una chica sexy y divertida, le acaricié la cara con cuidado de no despertarla, Serena apareció en mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba, llenándola y complementándola como nunca creí que fuera posible. Y lo mejor de todo es que ella se veía igual que yo, ambos teníamos el mismo problema con el sexo y parece que juntos lo afrontábamos, esa parte de ella en la que permitía algo más, me encantaba…

Sacudí la cabeza ¡Debía apresurarme para tener listo todo antes que se levantara! Así que me fui rápidamente a darme una ligera ducha, me vestí y salí al encuentro de Seiya que ya se encontraba totalmente listo.

-Parece que disfrutaste mucho hoy…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Si…Ha sido una mañana excelente…- miré a los lados intentando ver donde estaba Malaquite.

-Está en el baño Darien…- resopló y suspiré.

-No quiero dejarla sola…- negó.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste dejarla para llevar a Karmesite a su habitación- rodé los ojos.

-¡Mejor dejemos ese tema! –dije ofuscado- Serena y yo ya lo hablamos y quedó solucionado…Así que ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Sí- me sonrió ampliamente- Ya hice acopio de mis contactos para que te preparen una fantástica comida en la terraza del hotel, todo estará perfectamente decorado para que puedas declararte… Y disfrutareis los 2 solos sin nadie que os interrumpa…- sonreí agradecido.

-Espero que todo salga bien…- dije algo nervioso pero mucho menos que ayer, ahora sabía que Serena me amaba y creía posible que se negara a casarse conmigo.

-Te envidio por esto…- lo miré alzando una ceja y me puso una mano en el hombro- Me encantaría estar en tu lugar.

-Y yo me alegro que no lo estés…- nos miramos serios para después empezar a reír.

-Me conformo con poder seguir jugando de vez en cuando…- afirmé con la cabeza.

-Creo que mientras Serena no ponga impedimentos, lo haremos gustosos… A mí también me pone jugar con más…- le guiñe y sonrió.

-Eso espero…

-¡Señor Chiba! ¡Buenos días!- vino Malaquite junto a nosotros, interrumpiendo nuestra charla sobre Serena y sexo.

-¡Buenos días Malaquite! Seiya y yo tenemos cosas urgentes que hacer, vendremos lo antes posible, no dejes por ningún motivo a Serena sola…- lo miré muy serio.

-No lo haré señor Chiba…- le alcé ambas cejas, ayer me dijo lo mismo y lo hizo- Lo de anoche fue algo diferente…- dijo sonrojado y resoplé.

-Sé que ella te dio la noche libre, pero el que manda soy yo…-dije firme y determinante para que lo entendiera perfectamente- Y yo quiero que no te separes de ella- asintió.

-Sí señor, no me despegaré- sonreí.

-Estupendo, si se levanta antes que lleguemos dile que se prepare y arregle para salir conmigo a comer después…Yo espero volver antes que lo haga pero si no he vuelto dile que no tardaré.

-¡Entendido señor Chiba!

-¡Joder Darien! ¡Vámonos ya! –Dijo Seiya algo desesperado- Malaquite sabe perfectamente cuál es su trabajo, así que lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya- resoplé.

-¡Esta bien, vamos!- salimos juntos rumbo al hall, una vez en el ascensor nos encontramos con el compañero de Karmesite, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, que enseguida nos saludó con una sonrisa algo rara en su rostro.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días!- le contestamos a la vez.

-Veo que salen muy temprano hoy… ¿Algo importante que hacer?- asentí.

-Sí, pero nada que le interese a la prensa.

-Si usted lo dice…- susurró de un modo que no me gustó nada, tras unos segundos de silencio- Karmesite me acaba de decir que lo echó de menos esta mañana cuando despertó- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No sé qué intentas decir pero puedo asegurarte que la única mujer en mi cama anoche fue mi prometida… Serena Tsukino- dije firme y determinantemente, el me miró con la sorpresa impresa en sus ojos y entonces caí en el tremendo error ¡Mierda! Le había dicho a este imbécil que me casaría antes de saberlo Serena.

-¿Van a casarse?- tosí, dirigí mi vista a Seiya buscando su ayuda pero él se encontraba peor que yo, su nerviosismo era evidente cuando lo vi refregando su cara sin parar.

-Sí, lo haré - ¿total, para que negar lo obvio? Le sonreí de lado, él tras salir del shock volvió al ataque.

-¿Entonces, no estuvo follando con mi compañera toda la noche?- dijo con desdén y me cabreó de tal forma que lo cogí del cuello de la camisa…

-¡Qué demonios!- Seiya enseguida intentó apartarme.

-Darien por favor…- tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para no partirle la cara, el sonrió de lado.

-Eso Darien… ¿Vas a arriesgarte a pegarme?- entonces Seiya fue el que me empujó y lo encaró.

-A partir de ahora no quiero verte ni a ti ni a tu amiga con nosotros…Renunciareis vosotros mismos a vuestro puesto junto a Darien o los denunciaré por acoso a mi amigo- el reaccionó sorprendido.

-No puedes probar nada…- dijo al salir del asombro, sonrió de lado y Seiya saco su móvil.

-He grabado todo…Veremos que dice la prensa cuando lo escuche…Darien claramente dice que pasó la noche con su prometida… Ella, Malaquite y yo podemos corroborarlo… ¿Y Karmesite? ¿Puede probar lo que dice? ¿O tú?- tragó grueso antes de alejarse, se quedó a un lado y en silencio hasta que el ascensor llegó a nuestro piso… Al salir se volvió hacia nosotros de nuevo.

-Ya veremos…

-Hijo de… -Seiya me puso la mano en el hombro para detenerme.

-No le hagas caso Darien…- volvió a levantar su móvil- si no lo dejan por las buenos tendrán que hacerlo por las malas…

-¿De verdad lo grabaste?- asintió.

-¿Qué crees? No iba a dejar que unos imbéciles nos amenazaran- rodó los ojos.

-No lo sé…Creí que querías tirarte a Karmesite- rió.

-¿No viste como se puso conmigo anoche?- reí recordando.

-Sí…Pensé que iba a comerte, pero no en el sentido que tu querías- reímos ambos.

-Pues eso mismo…- al ver mi cara de no entender siguió- Lo más bonito que me dijo fue lameculos y e imbécil entrometido- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!…- llegamos a la limusina y pusimos rumbo a una de las mejores joyerías de la ciudad.

-¡Pues créelo!

-La pija de Karmesite diciendo lameculos e imbécil…-lo miré expectante- ¿eso lo grabaste?- negó.

-Anoche no estaba preparado para eso…Hoy en cambio sí- me guiñó- Así que entre lo de anoche y lo de ahora, como comprenderás no voy a dejar que sigan siendo los encargados de nuestra publicidad.

-Sí, es lo mejor…-dije recordando su vano intento de seducirme.

-Lo mejor será quitarla de en medio por si acaso…- sabía que se refería a Serena y asentí.

-Anoche intentó seducirme cuando la llevé a su habitación… - el me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No lo hiciste verdad?- lo miré mal.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo cuando le pedí a ella que no lo hiciera?- suspiró aliviado.

-Solo quería asegurarme… No vaya a ser que ella utilizara algo contra nosotros- negué.

-Puedes estar tranquilo que no pasó nada de nada… Aparte de lo de Serena…

-Si… Menudo susto nos dio… Sobre todo a ti…-suspiré muy triste recordando ese momento.

-No sé qué hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo…- el apretó mi brazo en señal de apoyo.

-Por suerte no fue así… ¿Lo hablaste con ella?

-No de forma tan directa, pero algo así… Ella no recuerda que casi se ahoga en la bañera y como hoy quería que fuera especial por mi pedida no lo ensombreceré con esto… En otra ocasión lo hablaré.

-Entiendo tu punto Darien, pero debes decirle para que no lo vuelva a hacer de nuevo- suspiré.

-Como dije, lo haré en otro momento…Hoy no quiero que nada opaque nuestro día- sonrió.

-Si…Eres un hombre afortunado- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Sí que lo soy… Por muchas razones…

-¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó ansioso por saber.

-Hoy me dijo que me amaba…

-¿O sea que la cosa es seria?- asentí.

-Ayer tenía miedo que no quisiera dar un paso más, pero después de esto creo que es lo mejor…

-Me alegro mucho por ambos… Y voy a pedirte que cuando des la noticia a los demás yo quiero estar presente- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- rodó los ojos.

-¡Vamos Darien! ¡Ya sabes!- me alzó ambas cejas pero yo seguía sin saber a qué se refería- Darien lo digo por Andrew y todo eso…-¡Mierda! ¡Ni me acordaba de él!- ¡Muero por ver su cara cuando digas que vas a casarte! – tragué grueso, no había pensado en ello… ¿Podría ser Andrew un problema para mi matrimonio con Serena? -¿Qué piensas?- preguntó más serio y suspiré.

-En Andrew…Me gustaría que se solucionara lo de Serena.

-Dale tiempo…- asentí- cuando vea que no le hace ni caso buscara otro coño que follar…- lo miré mal y rió- ¡Oh, Darien, es un decir!

-¡Más te vale!- en ese momento el chofer paró frente a Tiffany´s, era de las mejores joyerías de la ciudad y para Serena quería lo mejor, volví a centrarme en Seiya y su "broma"- no me gusta que hables así de mi mujer- sonrió entre orgulloso y melancólico.

-Me gusta lo que tenemos los 3… Espero que vuestros futuros planes no me dejen al margen…- a mí también me gustaba, sólo quedaba ver si ella seguía queriendo esto después de casarnos…

-Ya te dije que es ella quien decide…- y ahora fui yo quien bromeó- ¡yo no pienso tocarte!- reímos.

-Si… Eso de los tíos no me va…-negamos y seguimos riendo, una vez en la joyería me enfoqué en elegir el anillo apropiado y debo admitir que me costó bastante decidirme por uno… Había mucha variedad, pero yo buscaba la perfección. No quería nada ostentoso ni tampoco demasiado sencillo, entonces lo vi…Era un anillo de oro con una piedra rosada en forma de corazón… ¡Estaba seguro que a Serena le encantaría! Así que tras encargarle a la chica que me lo preparara con una inscripción especial al reverso, esperamos tomando un café.

-¿Por qué no me dices que le has pedido que grabe?- negué.

-Ya lo verás…Quiero que sea una sorpresa…- sonreí recordando el mensaje, tras mucho pensarlo decidí que era el mejor… Después de todo, eso nos unió y siempre será lo que nos mantenga unidos "My Only Sex Love"…Esperaba que ella le viera el mismo significado que yo.

-¡Uyyyy!… Cuando te ríes así ¡miedo me das!…- negué.

-Es solo algo divertido y bonito que se me ocurrió, espero que ella lo vea igual que yo- tras una corta espera enseguida me trajeron la cajita y partimos de regreso al hotel, faltaba poco para la hora de la comida, entonces caí en la cuenta que no le pregunté ni la hora de todo lo acordado- ¿A qué hora les dijiste que tuvieran todo listo, Seiya?

-A las 2…- miró el reloj- tienes casi una hora para arreglarte y llevarla allí.

-Supongo que es tiempo de sobra…- cuando llegamos al hotel se despidió de mi antes de irme hacia el elevador, cosa que me extrañó- ¿No vienes a la habitación?- negó.

-No creo que sea apropiado- le alcé una ceja y él se acercó a mí para hablar más bajo- estoy cachondo, si voy tendré que follarme a Serena y hoy es vuestro día- reí.

-Si, en ese caso será lo mejor…- tras despedirme, fui como un rayo hacía nuestra suite, nada más entrar vi a Malaquite en el sofá viendo la tele, se levantó rápidamente para ponerse en plan de trabajo, rodé los ojos ¡Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta!

-¡Señor Chiba!- le hice un gesto para que se sentara.

-¿Y Serena?- señaló la habitación

-Sigue dormida desde que salió…- me fui directo a la misma y efectivamente, se hallaba todavía en la misma postura que cuando me fui…Parecía que tenía el sueño pesado, así que me acerqué cuidadosamente para irla despertando.

-Serena…- se removía inquieta…-Serena…

-Unos minutos más…- dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña, lo cual me hizo gracia, empecé a removerla para que se espabilara.

-¡Despierta, que tengo que enseñarte algo! - en ese momento abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-¿No puede esperar a después?- negué.

-¡Venga! Ponte bien guapa que yo haré lo mismo para irnos a un lugar especial- se incorporó muy acelerada.

-¿Vamos a salir a algún lado?- sonreí- ¿Dónde?

-No te diré…- ella me miró mal.

-¿Y qué debo ponerme?- la besé ligeramente en los labios antes de alejarme al armario para coger mi ropa.

-Un vestido elegante estará bien…

-No es que haya traído mucha variedad pero algo tengo…- se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha… Me entraron unas ganas locas de acompañarla, pero sabía que si entraba ahí no saldríamos en unas horas de la habitación…Así que mejor lo dejaba para después…

Una vez listo salí a tomarme una copa y calmar mis nervios mientras que ella terminaba… Esperaba que no fuera mucho porque ya era casi la hora…

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Chiba?- me sobresaltó la voz de Malaquite y negué.

-No… La verdad es que estoy más nervioso que nunca en mi vida.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con su cita con Serena…- asentí, no dije más y el no preguntó, solo asintió.

En lo que parecieron horas salió una Serena muy bella y sencilla lista para irnos, me acerqué a ella y la cogí del brazo para guiarla arriba… ¡Estaba deseando ver su cara cuando le dijera que se casara conmigo!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***CUANDO TERMINE DE ADAPTARLA A FSOG Y A TWILIGHT, ME PONDRÉ CON EL CAPÍTULO 3 DE LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***

 **VUELVO A HACERLES LA INVITACIÓN AL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK "CHIC S WATTPAD SAILOR MOON 4EVER" DONDE PODRÁN COMPARTIR HISTORIAS O LEER ENTRE OTRAS COSAS... Y TODO DE NUESTRO ANIME FAVORITO "SAILOR MOON".**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

SERENA

¡Oh dios! ¡Estaba más emocionada que un niño en la mañana de Navidad! Con Darien era todo tan nuevo y emocionante… Rápidamente cogí uno de los trajes que había traído por si nos apetecía salir a algún lado, suspiré algo frustrada, esperaba que no fuera muy poco elegante para el lugar dónde me llevaría, pero ¿Qué podía hacer si no sabía dónde? Volví a suspirar, no me gustaban las sorpresas y sin embargo aquí estaba… Esperando ansiosa una de Darien, sonreí ampliamente, me preguntaba ¿Dónde me llevaría? Lo que si era seguro es que, me llevara donde me llevara, sería estupendo.

Una vez lista, me di un último vistazo antes de salir ¡Estaba perfecta! Después me aseguré que llevaba todo lo necesario en mi bolso, salí al salón para encontrarme con él, estaba allí de pie esperándome demasiado radiante y muy atractivo… Nada más verme, vino enseguida a mi encuentro, me agarró posesivamente de la cintura y me guió hacia fuera de la suite.

-¿Todavía no vas a decirme dónde iremos?- negó sonriente.

-Ya lo verás- me guiñó el ojo.

-Pero por lo menos puedes decirme si voy bien así… ¿Verdad?- Paré para que me mirara, él lo hizo profundamente, de arriba abajo, logrando encenderme con cada mirada.

-¡Vas perfecta…!- se relamió los labios y le di un ligero codazo antes de seguir caminando hacia el elevador.

-¡Darien!- me entrecerró los ojos mientras me seguía.

-¿Qué?- preguntó como si nada resoplé.

-¡No hagas eso!- tiró de mí hacía él y me acorraló contra la pared justo cuando llegamos al ascensor.

-¿Qué no haga que, Serena?- dijo susurrando en mi oído haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer, en mi pierna podía sentir su miembro excitado y deseoso por salir, pero no era el momento ni el lugar…

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero…- me mordí el labio intentando reprimir las ganas.

-La verdad es que no…- susurró de nuevo en mi oído mientras que alargaba el brazo al botón de llamada, tras presionarlo se separó de mí abruptamente justo antes de abrirse las puerta- ¿Vamos?- preguntó como si nada ofreciéndome su brazo, asentí entrecerrando los ojos ¡Ya se la devolvería luego! Tras cogerlo entramos al ascensor y me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Qué te pasa Darien?- me alzó una ceja.

-A mi nada…- dijo algo nervioso y lo miré recelosa.

-Te noto muy raro…- me pareció que tragó grueso antes de volver a contestar.

-Solo estoy emocionado de poder pasar esta tarde y noche en tu compañía antes de tener que volver mañana a casa- asentí no muy convencida.

-Está bien… - el me abrazó y besó ligeramente los labios.

-Serena, puedo asegurar que no es nada de qué preocuparse…- volvió a besarme- es más…-Me guiñó el ojo- ¡estoy convencido que te encantará…! – iba a volver a preguntar pero se abrió el ascensor, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que estábamos arriba en vez de abajo- ¡Vamos!- tiró Darien de mi para que saliéramos ¿Qué iríamos a hacer aquí?

-¿Me traes a la terraza del hotel?- asintió muy contento y sonriente, yo en cambio estaba algo desilusionada, me apetecía salir fuera a pasear, pero viendo su cara de ilusión no me atrevía a decirle nada y le sonreí- Supongo que lo pasaremos bien- cogió mi mano y la besó.

-Contigo siempre lo hago- reí.

-Yo también me divierto contigo y me gusta…- volvió a tirar de mí y una vez que llegamos a la puerta me abrazó y besó intensamente, deseaba con todo mí ser que fuera algo más pero se apartó enseguida de mí.

-Será mejor que entremos ya o te echaré al hombro y te llevaré a rastras a la cama de nuevo…- reí.

-No hace falta que lo hagas a rastras yo me llevo sola…- reímos ambos y entonces se me ocurrió, me pegué muy sensualmente a él y me puse a susurrarle en un tono muy sugerente y sexy- O podemos hacerlo aquí… Después bajo la luz de las estrellas…- lo vi tragar grueso y me separó de él abruptamente.

-Sí, mejor luego… Ahora…- abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar, lo miré muy recelosa antes de hacerlo, podía decir lo que quisiera pero estaba muy raro, una vez que crucé la puerta una suave melodía se empezó a escuchar, al mirar al lugar del que provenía pude ver que había preparado el lugar de forma muy bella y romántica, algo dentro de mí brincó de alegría. Nunca antes había experimentado nada igual… Era como un sueño hecho realidad, a un lado estaba una pequeña orquesta, en el centro del lugar una mesa preparada con velas, flores y demás para 2… Había un camarero de pie junto a ésta y otro un poco más allá… Eso sin contar con la decoración… Estaba todo muy romántico adornado, con globos en forma de corazón y varios detalles rojos por las paredes… No pude evitar que la emoción me embargara y se me saltaran las lágrimas.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamé y enseguida Darien vino junto a mi algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿No te gusta?- negué y vi su cara decaer, así que decidí explicarme.

-No es eso… Definitivamente es lo más hermoso que ha hecho nadie por mí en mi vida…- lo abracé fuertemente y el me correspondió.

-Me alegro… Por un momento me había asustado…- sonreí mientras apretaba mí abrazo.

-Está todo hermoso y perfecto…- me separó de él y limpió delicadamente las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Me alegro mucho que te guste Serena, quiero que este día sea muy especial- asentí.

-Seguro que lo será…- tras recomponerme un poco me guió a la mesa donde enseguida el chico junto a ella nos sirvió champan.

-¿Quieren que les traiga la comida antes de…?- Darien negó y tras hacerle un gesto se alejó junto al otro.

-¿Qué pasa Darien?- el cogió mi mano sobre la mesa mientras que con la otra cogía su copa de champan.

-Quiero hacer un brindis…- asentí y cogí la mía muy emocionada- pero antes…- lo vi coger algo de su chaqueta y me lo dio, era un paquete pequeño de Tiffany's.

-¿Es un regalo?- asintió algo nervioso y lo abrí muy contenta, no por nada era el primer regalo que un novio me hacía, cuando al fin lo abrí la emoción volvió a embriagarme…- ¿Darien esto es?- asintió.

-Quiero que leas lo que puse…- al leer la inscripción me sentí totalmente identificada y emocionada ¡Esto constataba que lo nuestro funcionaría! Y sobre todo me daba esperanzas de tener una vida relativamente normal… Aunque con Darien eso nunca seria así, tras salir de la emoción fui a cogerlo para ponérmelo pero Darien me paró y me lo quitó de la mano.

-Déjame que yo lo haga…- sonreí- Quiero hacerlo bien…- asentí y tras arrodillarse a mi lado volvió a cogerme la mano- Serena Tsukino… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- asentí emocionada y sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas correr por mi rostro él me lo introdujo en el dedo y lo abracé fuertemente mientras que lo besaba por todas partes.

-¡Oh Darien! ¡No sabes la alegría que me da!- si no fuera por el público…

-Serena…- susurró alejándome de él- creo que es mejor dejar esto para luego…- tras decir esto desvió la mirada a su entrepierna y me percaté que estaba bastante emocionado también.

-¡Oh de acuerdo!- dije pícaramente, me levanté y lo ayudé a hacerlo, una vez de pie me besó intensamente de nuevo antes de coger las copas de nuevo.

-Ahora si podemos brindar y beber…- me dio una- ¡Por nosotros!- chocamos y tras dar un sorbo volvió a besarme- porque nuestra vida sea igual de próspera y feliz como la de nuestros padres- sonreí.

-Eso es lo que más quisiera…- volvió a darme un ligero beso antes de ayudarme a sentarme de nuevo a la mesa.

-Te prometo hacer lo posible porque así sea…- susurró en mi oído con su voz sexy luego se alejó y siguió hablando normal- Ahora mejor comencemos con nuestra cena…- volví a sonreír ampliamente, estaba convencida que nunca jamás olvidaría esta noche.

-Estoy deseando probar lo que viene…- le dije bastante sugerente y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso lo dejaremos para el final...- me guiñó - ahora…- hizo un gesto a los camareros que enseguida nos trajeron una bandeja con toda clase de mariscos… No era muy amante de ellos pero supongo que es algo que se suele poner en comidas románticas, no por nada dicen que es afrodisiaco…- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Darien sacándome de mis pensamientos y asentí cogiendo una cigala.

-¡Me encanta…!- seguimos comiendo en relativo silencio mientras nos deleitábamos con la música de la orquesta, una vez que terminamos con el marisco enseguida vino el camarero a llevarse todo y volver a llenarnos las copas pero esta vez con vino, la cogí para olerla y era mi preferido, le sonreí a Darien- Parece que te lo has currado bastante…- le guiñé y se quedó desconcertado.

-¿Te refieres a todo esto?- hizo un gesto con las manos señalando alrededor y asentí contrariada, él contestó algo avergonzado.

-La verdad es que de todo esto se encargó Seiya…- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿él sabía el vino que me gustaba? ¿O solo había sido una casualidad? – Me gustaría haberlo hecho yo, pero disponía de muy poco tiempo y…- lo interrumpí.

-No importa Darien, todo quedó hermoso- volvió a asentir, cogió mis manos juntas con las suyas y tras besarlas me preguntó.

-¿Por qué Serena?- negué.

-Es solo que me llamaba la atención que hubieras pedido mi vino favorito…- en ese momento cogió su copa, bebió también y tras degustarlo me sonrió.

-Me gusta…Tiene un sabor excelente…- se relamió los labios- aunque prefiero el tuyo- reí.

-Yo también prefiero el tuyo…- me relamí los labios y antes de poder ponernos en plan amoroso llegó el camarero de nuevo con el segundo plato, era carne con una salsa que parecía queso… ¿Sería de camembert? ¡Dios! ¡Me encantaba el camembert! ¿Seiya también lo sabría?

-¡Vaya tiene una pinta estupenda!- dijo Darien, le asentí y tras dar un bocado pude cerciorarme que sí lo era… ¡Dios! Estaba exquisito, debía agradecerle a Seiya por todo esto…

-Sí, está muy bueno…- seguimos comiendo entre cortas conversaciones sobre como hizo y organizó todo cuando empezaron a tocar una canción lenta… ¡No podía creer que hubieran puesto una de mis canciones favoritas! Darien enseguida se puso en pie y me ofreció su mano…

-¿Bailamos?- no dudé en acompañarlo, me puse en pie y le cogí la mano.

-¡Estoy deseando! -una vez que nos ubicamos se dirigió a la orquesta.

-Empiecen de nuevo por favor pero sólo instrumental…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- sonrió de lado.

-Voy a cantarte cada palabra… –abrí los ojos sorprendida y me guiñó- no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad, esta canción expresa perfectamente lo que siento por ti- sonreí algo llorosa de la emoción.

-Concuerdo contigo en eso…- me acerco a él, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho, él puso la suya en mi hombro para poder cantarme al oído, mis manos como siempre fueron a su cabello y las suyas a mi cintura. Tras comenzar de nuevo la música empezamos a movernos al compás mientras que empezaba a cantar…Tenía una voz muy linda.

 _Yo seré tu sueño,_

 _Tu deseo, tu fantasía._

 _Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,_

 _Seré todo lo que necesites._

 _Te amo más con cada respiro,_

 _Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad._

 _Seré fuerte, seré fiel,_

 _Porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio,_

 _Una razón para vivir, un sentimiento más profundo._

 _Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,_

 _Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar, quiero recostarme así para siempre,_

 _Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

 _Y cuando las estrellas brillen_

 _Con fuerza en el cielo aterciopelado,_

 _Formularé un deseo para enviarlo al cielo_

 _Y entonces hacer que quieras llorar_

 _Lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer,_

 _La certeza que nos rodea, el confort_

 _Y protección de los poderes más altos._

 _En las horas de soledad,_

 _Las lágrimas te devoran._

 _Por eso yo quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,_

 _Bañarme contigo en el mar,_

 _Recostarnos así para siempre,_

 _Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

 _¿Puedes verlo Serena?_

 _No tienes que cerrar tus ojos,_

 _Porque está justo frente a ti,_

 _Todo lo que necesitas llegará junto a mí._

 _Yo seré tu sueño,_

 _Tu deseo, tu fantasía._

 _Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,_

 _Seré todo lo que necesites_

 _Porque te amo más con cada respiro,_

 _Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad._

 _Serena… ¿Te pararás sobre una montaña conmigo?_

 _¿Te bañaras conmigo en el mar?_

 _¿Te recostarás así para siempre?_

 _¿Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre los dos?_

Terminado esto me despegó de él y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara sin poder detenerlas ¡Había sido lo más hermoso que había escuchado nunca! Aunque había variado cosas para adecuarla a nosotros me había encantado. Darien seguía mirándome más asustado que otra cosa y decidí hablar aunque fuera a trompicones.

-Dari…en…Ha si…do…precio...so… ¡Dios!- las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi cara y el con una sonrisa tierna se dispuso a quitármelas.

-Me alegro que todo se deba a la emoción, por un momento me había asustado y pensé que no te había gustado- dijo en tono bromista y le di un leve codazo- ¡Ehhh! ¡Hice lo que pude, no soy un buen cantante!- reímos.

-¡No digas tonterías! Ha sido precioso…- me acerqué a besarlo- ¡Y cantas genial! – pasé la lengua por sus labios antes de susurrar- no puedo esperar a que estemos solos bajo este cielo estrellado y poder recostarnos…

-Para eso falta un rato todavía…- ¡Mierda! Tenía razón, tendría que esperar… O tal vez no estaría mal hacerlo a la luz del día… ¡Total! Ya solo nos quedaba el postre…

DARIEN

¡Sólo de escuchar a Serena hablar de recostarnos ya me había puesto duro…! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo lograba encenderme de esa forma? Había tenido a tantas mujeres dispuestas en mi cama y ninguna había logrado algo igual, puede que esto del amor tenga sus ventajas y haga el sexo mucho más placentero, si era así íbamos a disfrutar mucho de nuestro matrimonio. Ella seguía mirándome con cara de quiero comerte, así que antes de cometer una locura delante de toda esta gente tuve que separarme de ella con mucho trabajo para llevarla de nuevo a la mesa pero antes la besé, fue un beso profundo y lleno de sentimientos, nada sexual, estaba empezando a gustarme esta sensación que sólo ella experimentaba… Mucho…

¡No podía creer la suerte que había tenido que pusieran una de mis canciones favoritas! Y sobre todo que describiera a la perfección lo que sentía por Serena y lo mejor de todo es que a ella parecía gustarle también. Nunca en mi vida imaginé encontrarme así con alguien más, pero ahora…

-Serena… Será mejor que terminemos con el postre y cuando estemos solos…- le guiñé para que entendiera lo que quería decir y sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan pícara.

-De acuerdo…- me devolvió el guiño- después…- dijo en un tono demasiado sugerente, tanto que tuve una leve erección solo de pensar en lo que nos esperaba…

Una vez que nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa el chico nos trajo el postre, eran fresas con nata y chocolate, como siempre Serena cogió una la mojó en ambas y tras relamerse los labios le dio un sensual muerdo para terminar chupando lo que no quería y ponerlo a un lado… ¡Joder! Estaba que iba a explotar, mi temperatura había subido varios grados con solo verla hacer eso… ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy y ardiente?

-Serena…- ella se acercó a mí ignorando mi súplica y tras mojar de nuevo otra fresa esta vez me la dio a mí.

-Prueba…- sonrió de nuevo de forma muy sexy- ¡Esta buenísima!- tras mirarla intensamente, abrí la boca y esperé que ella la introdujera, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba primero mojó mis labios con la mezcla de cremas para después morder ella la fresa, le entrecerré los ojos e iba a quejarme pero enseguida juntó nuestras bocas y me pasó la fresa haciendo que se mezclara todo y resultara una exótica mezcla increíble, una vez que terminamos se alejó de mi con la intención de darme otra pero le cogí la mano para pararla… 2 podían jugar a este juego.

-Ahora lo haré yo…- sonrió muy ansiosa.

-Estoy deseándolo…- hice lo mismo que ella y al ver su deseo de saborear la fresa simplemente me la comí yo sin darle nada…

-Mmmmmm…- gemí- ¡Sí que están buenísimas!- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Creí que ibas a darme…- le sonreí mientras cogía otra, la mojé antes de acercársela a la boca y negó algo enfurruñada.

-¿No quieres?- resopló.

-Quiero comerla de ti…- dijo mientras que su mano se deslizaba por mi entrepierna y apretaba algo más fuerte de la cuenta…

-Serena…- le supliqué, estaba poniéndome al límite, ella en cambio negó y mordió la fresa en mi mano para a continuación besarme y degustarla juntos… ¡Mierda! Siempre conseguía doblegarme.

-Ahora si he podido apreciar bien su sabor…- susurró muy sugerentemente, miró alrededor y luego se volvió a mí con gesto pícaro - ¿Hasta qué hora podemos estar aquí?- en realidad no estaba seguro pero haría lo que fuera por que fuera hasta la noche.

-Hasta que queramos…- le contesté, ella sonrió y llamó al camarero de nuevo, éste enseguida estuvo junto a nosotros.

-¿Desea algo más?- se puso seria antes de hablar.

-Quiero que se vayan y nos dejen a solas…- el chico abrió los ojos asombrado para dirigirse a mi algo contrariado.

-¿No desean nuestro servicio más?

-No…- contestó Serena pero el chico seguía sin prestarle atención y solo me miraba a mí.

-Como bien dijo mi prometida…- dije firmemente mientras que la acercaba a mi antes que se lanzara a matar al camarero- queremos algo de intimidad… ¿Podrían dejarnos un par de botellas de champan y más fresas con salsa?- asintió más contrariado todavía.

-Señor, no sé si se lo dijeron pero nos contrataron para toda la noche… Más concretamente hasta la 1 de la mañana…- abrí los ojos más que sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué pensaba Seiya que íbamos a hacer hasta tan tarde?- pensé en voz alta y Serena me entrecerró los ojos y me ruboricé, sí que se lo imaginaba, pero no podía hacer eso con toda esta gente mirando debía echarlos, pero antes de poder decirle algo fue Serena la que lo hizo por mí.

-Voy a ser muy clara joven…- dijo con cierto aire de ironía- van a irse ahora mismo y no aparecerán hasta dentro de un par de horas… ¿Te quedó claro?- esta vez se quedó mirándola muy serio y tragó grueso a la vez que asentía, ya no se atrevería a ignorarla más… ¡Dios, como me ponía cuando se ponía en plan soy la jefa y todos vais a hacer lo que diga! Como gesto de agradecimiento decidí llamar a Seiya para festejar los 3, pero antes…

-¡Si señorita…!- dijo finalmente y se retiró para ir a decirle al resto, que enseguida empezaron a irse…

-Serena…

-¿Si Darien?- volvió a apretar mi miembro y me desconcentró.

-Estaba pensando en que ya que hemos celebrado nuestro compromiso a solas… Si te gustaría que Seiya se uniera a nuestra celebración… - no dijo nada pero el brillo en sus ojos la delataba.

-¿Apruebas que sigamos así…- nos señaló a ambos- incluso después de casados?- asentí y la besé ligeramente en los labios.

-Sabes que me gusta…- le guiñé el ojo- siempre y cuando estemos los 2 siempre presentes- miró alrededor y cuando se aseguró que no quedaba nadie se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, meneándose sobre mí ya ansioso miembro.

-Todavía no puedo creer en la suerte que tuve de encontrarte…- metió las manos en mi cabello y me besó de forma desenfrenada y con pasión.

-Yo pienso que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos…- sonrió asintiendo.

-Es curioso… Nunca antes creí en esto del destino hasta ahora- reí.

-¿Te puedes creer que yo tampoco?- reímos juntos- Hasta que te conocí pensaba que mi vida sería solitaria…- dije algo emocionado, ella tiró un poco de los mechones que tenía agarrados de mi cabello y me obligó a mirarla a la cara.

-Darien te amo…Y si no tienes problema en continuar nuestra relación de esta forma tan…- la interrumpí.

-¿Satisfactoria?- negó riendo.

-¡No! ¡Bueno si…!- rodó los ojos- Pero yo más bien lo definiría como especial…- comenzó a lamer mi cuello susurrando- podemos seguir disfrutando en la cama como hasta ahora…- se quedó un momento callada y cuando pensé que iba a seguir lamiéndome de repente se separó de mi para mirarme muy seria a la cara- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos incluir más personas?- asentí contrariado, su rostro brilló emocionado y fue entonces cuando recordé a Haruka y negué fervientemente.

-Sólo a aquellas con las que estemos cómodos ambos…- ella me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A quién te refieres?- resoplé rodando los ojos ¡Como si no pudiera adivinarlo!

-A Haruka no lo quiero cerca de ti…- comenzó a reír- No tiene gracia Serena… No me gusta cómo te mira y mucho menos como te trata...

-Darien, me trata como seguramente hará con muchas en esas fiestas que dan…- la miré muy serio y siguió algo más seria- ¡Esta bien Darien! – le lamía la cara y se acercó a mi oído- Si queremos meter a alguien más con nosotros lo hablaremos antes…- asentí sonriendo- Hablando de eso… He pensado en eso de las fiestas que hacen Haruka y Michiru y he pensado que tal vez podríamos hacer algunas…- me quedé en shock.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atiné a decir y ella suspiró antes de explicarse.

-Darien, estoy de acuerdo en que no quieras que vayamos a las suyas, pero siempre podemos organizarlas nosotros…-empezó a menearse sobre mí de nuevo desconcentrándome totalmente del tema- y con quien nosotros deseemos…- susurró de forma erótica y siguió moviéndose sobre mí desviando completamente mi atención de la conversación y haciendo que se me escapara un gran gemido- ¿Qué me dices Darien?

-¿Eh? – Sonrió al verme perdido en el placer y sonrió- Mejor lo hablaremos después con más calma… Ahora mientras que Seiya viene…- se bajó de mí y se arrodilló para desabrochar mis pantalones, una vez que liberó mi miembro se lo metió en la boca y me perdí totalmente en el placer… - ¿Ya lo llamaste?- preguntó entre lamidas y gruñí ¡Mierda! Como pude le escribí un mensaje para que subiera aquí cuanto antes…

-Si… No debe tardar…- dije entre gemidos, ella se apartó un momento para alzar la mano a la mesa y coger la salsa de chocolate, sonreí con picardía- ¿Vas a probarme con algo de acompañamiento?- sonrió, metió el dedo dentro y tras chuparlo de forma excesivamente sexy contestó.

-Me gusta tu sabor…Pero tengo hambre…- alzó los hombros como si nada y tras untarla en la punta se la introdujo de nuevo- Mmmmmm…. ¡Delicioso!

-¡Joder! ¡Serena, no pares!- cogí su cabeza con ambas manos y la fui guiando para que terminara su labor me faltaba muy poco para correrme y…

-¡Vaya, parece que habéis empezado la fiesta privada sin mí!- interrumpió Seiya y lo miré mal.

-¡Cállate tío! Estoy a punto de correrme, vete desnudando mientras- Serena se apartó para sonreírle.

-Hazle caso… Enseguida estoy contigo…- siguió lamiendo y no tardé en volver al punto antes de ser interrumpido y llegar al orgasmo enseguida, tras el mismo Serena siguió lamiendo hasta que lo dejó bien limpio y tras apartarse se puso de pie para comenzar a desnudarse- Darien… ¿Por qué no tomas mi ejemplo y empiezas a sacar esa molesta ropa de mi camino?- dijo irónicamente, sonreí e hice lo que me pidió sin apartar los ojos de ella, cuando estuvo en ropa interior llegó Seiya junto a ella que paró su labor.

-¡Eh, Bombón! ¡Déjame que te quite yo algo!- asintió sonriendo y él procedió a desabrochar su sostén para agacharse ponerse a lamer sus pechos mientras que sacaba su tanga, quería unirme a ellos y en cuanto terminé de desnudarme me pegué a ella por detrás para seguir probando más de ella, empecé con su cuello y fui bajando poco a poco a su trasero donde comencé a dar pequeños muerdos, pero necesitaba probarla así que…

-Ábrete Serena…- lo hizo pero no lo suficiente, así que me senté en el suelo y tiré de ella para que se colocara sobre mí, su sonrisa lo dijo todo. Seiya coloco una silla junto a ella y tras subirse encima ella agarró su miembro y comenzó a degustarlo mientras que yo lo hacía con ella… ¡Dios! Era tremendamente satisfactorio sentirse por primera vez a gusto con una mujer siendo yo mismo. Cuando por fin alcanzamos el orgasmo tiré de ella sobre mí para poder besarla.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble…!- nos besamos intensamente a la vez que un leve carraspeo nos interrumpía.

-¡Esto…! Sigo aquí…- nos miramos sonriendo y Serena fue la que se levantó para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

-Seiya ponte un preservativo y tu Darien siéntate en la silla…- tras hacer lo que dijo se sentó sobre mi introduciéndose lentamente- Te amo Darien…- me besó con dulzura saboreando con tranquilidad y paciencia cada recoveco de mi boca hasta que Seiya nos interrumpió de nuevo.

-Supongo que a mí me toca atrás…- me aparté de Serena para sonreírle con suficiencia.

-Esta vez sí…- Serena paró para que pudiera penetrarla y una vez lo hizo comenzaron a moverse sobre mi ambos al compás… Cuando llegamos al orgasmo, nos levantamos y Serena prácticamente nos ordenó.

-¡Vamos a comer algo antes de seguir…!- nos guiñó y se acercó a la mesa donde empezó a servir el champán, pero solo había 2 copas, una vez que nos acercamos le dio una a Seiya y otra a mí.

-¿Tú no bebes?- rió.

-Puedo beber de vosotros que es mucho mejor que de una copa…- tras otro guiño pícaro bebí un sorbo y pegué mis labios a los suyos para poder pasarle el champan, tras hacerlo tragó y siguió lamiendo y mordiendo mis labios antes de alejarse para acercarse a Seiya.

-¿Quieres beber de mis dulces labios bombón? – le dijo éste con tono sugerente y reí, enseguida señaló una silla y tras sentarse ella lo hizo sobre él y juntaron sus labios para beber. Yo decidí acercarme a la mesa para coger un par de fresas, la verdad que los orgasmos previos me habían abierto el apetito. Una vez las cogí me volví a ellos y pude apreciar que ya se habían animado más, él ya estaba poniéndose otro preservativo mientras seguían besándose con frenesí ¿Cómo podía ser posible que me pusiera tan cachondo el verla así con otro?... ¡ _Mentiroso!_ Gritó mi conciencia y resoplé, si bien es cierto que con Seiya no tengo problemas…Cuando la imagino con mi hermano o con ese Haruka…

-¡Joder Bombón! Baja el ritmo o no aguantaré mucho…- interrumpió Seiya el rumbo de mis pensamientos, no entendía la razón o tal vez si… El hecho que ellos quisieran quitarme a Serena era lo que lo propiciaba, ella era mía y no consentiría que nadie más me la arrebatara…

-¡Oh Seiya! ¡Tócame!- gimió Serena y eso me hizo volver al presente y a la noticia que era mi prometida, mi madre se pondría loca de contenta cuando se enterara, solo esperaba que su padre se lo tomara bien y con eso se diera por enterado que la amaba con todo mi ser. Y lo más importante es que los demás también sabrían que me pertenece- ¡ohhhhh!- volvió a gemir y fue cuando decidí salir de mi aturdimiento de cosas que enfrentaríamos más adelante y aprovechar al máximo hoy que estábamos de celebración por nuestro reciente compromiso, así que tras terminar las 2 fresas fui hacia ellos y tras posicionarme en la parte de atrás , ella paró para que me acomodara, una vez dentro acompasamos el ritmo mientras Seiya se deleitaba con sus pechos yo bajé mi mano a su clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo, lo que la hizo llegar al borde casi al instante.

Tras hacerlo unas 3 veces más alternando Seiya y yo delante o atrás, decidimos vestirnos y seguir con nuestra comida, aunque era tarde aprovecharíamos hasta la hora que dijo el camarero que estaban contratados, así lo haríamos a la luz de la luna. Eso me recordó…

-¡Gracias por esto Seiya!- me sonrió y negó.

-No hay porque darlas…- dijo mientras miraba a Serena que se hallaba a unos metros de nosotros intentando ponerse las medias de nuevo y maldiciendo por no haberse traído sus pantis- tienes mucha suerte Darien…- volvió a repetir y le di una palmada en el hombro.

-Ya lo dejaste claro antes… Y puedo decir que me siento muy orgulloso de haberlo logrado…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Acaso dudabas que el gran Darien Chiba consiguiera llevarse a la chica?-reí.

-Tal vez…- tras ver que no seguía con la broma se puso más serio.

-¿En serio dudabas?- asentí.

-Ella tiene tantos candidatos dispuestas a estar con ella que pensé que…- resopló interrumpiendo mi discurso.

-¡Por dios Darien! ¡Si se ve de lejos que te quiere...!

-Lo sé pero no estoy acostumbrado a esto y…- rodó los ojos y volvió a interrumpirme.

-¡Tonterías! Ella se encuentra igual que tú y eso hace que os compenetréis tan bien…- era increíble su don para conocer a las personas.

-Sí, tienes razón… Es una suerte que nos hubiéramos encontrado de una forma tan…- me quedé pensando y él contestó por mí.

-¡Exquisita y placentera…!- reímos y entonces comenzó a sonar el móvil de Serena, ella maldijo porque todavía no había podido terminar de vestirse.

-Darien… ¿Te importa cogerlo?- negué y me acerqué a su bolso, una vez que lo saqué pude ver claramente el nombre de Andrew brillando en la pantalla… -¡Darien!- gritó por el insistente sonido y al final me decidí a descolgar, no me gustaba mucho la idea ya que la última vez que lo cogí me enteré de algo que quisiera no haber sabido…O por lo menos no de su boca…

-¿Sí?- solo se escuchaba silencio… ¿Habría colgado?

-¿Serena?- preguntó al fin contrariado y resoplé.

-Soy yo Andrew… Darien.

-¿Por qué no me lo ha cogido ella?

-Se está vistiendo…-contesté lo más calmado posible.

-¡Necesito hablar con ella algo importante, así que pásamela! – prácticamente exigió llevando así mi paciencia al límite, éste sería un buen momento para recalcar que ella era mía.

-Andrew ahora que estamos hablando creo que debes saber algo importante y…

-¡No vuelvas a repetir esa sarta de idioteces que están dando por la tele!- gritó airado y dejándome desconcertado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tele? ¿De qué hablas?- resopló antes de seguir.

-¡No te hagas el que no sabes! Tú jefa de prensa ha dado la noticia que vas a casarte con Serena porque está embarazada…- el shock hizo que soltara el móvil que fue cogido al vuelo por Seiya que me miraba muy asustado.

-¿Ha pasado algo grave?

-Debes preparar ahora mismo una demanda judicial contra Karmesite y su compañero, nos la han jugado bien…- ¿Cómo había podido manchar de esa forma mi compromiso con Serena? ¡Maldita zorra! Debería haberla dejado tirada y borracha cuando Serena se enfadó. No quería ni imaginarme la reacción de Serena cuando se enterara, así que lo mejor era no decirle nada de momento- encárgate de todo mientras que yo la distraigo, no quiero que esto nos joda la noche- resopló.

-A mí ya me la ha jodido…- reí y entonces llegó Serena junto a nosotros que lo miró extrañada.

-¿Te vas?- asintió y le dio el móvil.

-Sí, ha surgido algo y debo encargarme enseguida…- dijo sacando su móvil del bolsillo, ella le asintió contrariada y la abracé para tranquilizarla.

-No es nada de lo que preocuparse, nosotros continuaremos con nuestro día- tras darle un ligero beso nos alejamos a la puerta para hablar más tranquilos.

-Darien ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

-Han dicho a la prensa que nos vamos a casar rápidamente porque Serena está embarazada- abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Está embarazada?- negué y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Se lo ha inventado esa zorra vengativa! Así que tienes carta libre para acabar con ella, haz tu trabajo y encárgate que no puedan volver a acercarse a nosotros…

-No puedo creer que las mujeres sean capaz de echar por tierra sus trabajos y reputación por una idiotez así.

-¡Ni yo! Pero parece que está decidida a jodernos.

-¿Y Serena? ¿Le decimos o…?

-Creo que esperaré a nuestra vuelta para poder decirle y que… - el grito de Serena maldiciendo nos interrumpió.

-¡Que dijo que! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Ahora sí va a saber quién es Serena Tsukino!- ¡Mierda! Estaba convencido de saber quién era esa zorra…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***

 **APROVECHANDO EL TIRÓN QUIERO RECORDARLES QUE EN EL GRUPO DE CHIC S WATTPAD SAILOR MOON 4EVER VAMOS A HACER UN CONCURSO DE SHOTS DE HALLOWEEN, ESPERO QUE SE ANIMEN A PARTICIPAR...NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE...**

 ****Y QUIERO RECALCAR QUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO SON TODAS MÍAS, YO NO HAGO ADAPTACIONES DE OTROS AUTORES, Y LAS ESCRIBO CON SAILOR MOON PARA LUEGO PASARLAS A TWILIGHT Y CINCUENTA SOMBRAS DE GREY PORQUE ADORO ESAS SAGAS CASI TANTO COMO SAILOR MOON, PERO ESO NO QUITA QUE LA HISTORIA SIGUE SIENDO DE MI PROPIEDAD AUNQUE SUS PERSONAJES NO LO SEAN... DE AHÍ EL GÉNERO FANFIC. QUERÍA ACLARARLO PORQUE HE VISTO COMENTARIOS EN LOS QUE PONÍAN QUE ESPERABAN LA PRÓXIMA ADAPTACIÓN, ESPERO HABERLO ACLARADO Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SEGUIR AHÍ****


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

SERENA

Mientras me vestía no dejada de recordar mis pantis… ¿Por qué no los había traído? Sabía por experiencia que eran mucho más cómodos para todo. Cuando por fin terminé de ponerme estas jodidas medias volví junto a los chicos. Pensaba que íbamos a pasar juntos el resto de la tarde y noche pero me sorprendió escuchar que algo le había jodido la noche a Seiya.

-¿Te vas?- asintió y me dio mi móvil, cosa extraña ya que fue Darien quien contestó la llamada.

-Sí, ha surgido algo y debo encargarme enseguida…- me dijo sacando él suyo del bolsillo y le asentí totalmente desconcertada, Darien debió notarlo ya que enseguida me abrazó.

-No es nada de lo que preocuparse, nosotros continuaremos con nuestro día…- me dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de alejarse junto a Seiya hacía la puerta ¿Por qué tenía la sensación que me ocultaba algo?

-¡Darien!- escuché un grito proveniente de mi teléfono que me sacó de mis divagaciones, todavía estaba la llamada, al ver el remitente resoplé antes de contestar.

-¿Andrew? ¿Por qué demonios me llamas cuando sabes que estoy de viaje?

-¡Oh Serena! ¡Menos mal que puedo dar contigo! He visto las noticias, no tienes por qué casarte con mi hermano solo por estar embarazada…- ¿Qué? Me quedé en shock- cuando vi a su jefa de prensa dar la noticia no me lo podía creer…- siguió hablando pero no escuché nada más, mi mente ya empezaba a encauzar todo y no pude evitar gritar llena de ira.

-¡Que dijo que! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Ahora si va a saber quién es Serena Tsukino! - el me interrumpió enseguida.

-¿Entonces no es cierto? – me enfadé de siquiera pensarlo.

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy embarazada!

-No sabes el alivio que me das, por un momento pensé que ibas a casarte con mi hermano…- ¡bien! momento incómodo que no sabía si era momento de afrontar ahora mismo y mucho menos por teléfono.

-Andrew…Hablando de eso…- antes de poder explicarle más, Darien me quitó el teléfono de la mano y colgó, lo miré muy mal.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- suspiró.

-Tenemos que hablar…Supongo que Andrew te contó lo que pasaba.

-Si…- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿No pensabas contarme?

-Si…pero no hoy – resopló frustrado de nuevo- quería que fuera un día especial y ya se arruinó- ¡Mierda! Ni me acordaba de todo los preparativos que había hecho para pedirme que me casara con él. Casarme… ¿quién me lo iba a decir a mí? Todavía me costaba asimilarlo pero estaba muy feliz al respecto, tal vez podría dejar la venganza por hoy y disfrutar, no quería echar a perder nuestro día, así que me acerqué a abrazarlo.

-Todavía podemos seguir disfrutando…- me interrumpió.

-Pensé que querías vengarte- reí.

-Y lo haré…- le guiñé el ojo y sonrió- Pero no tiene por qué ser hoy, hay tiempo…- me apretó más fuerte.

-¡Gracias Serena! Por un momento pensé que todo esto…- señaló alrededor con una de sus manos- se había echado a perder.

-No…Mi venganza puede esperar, así que vamos a sentarnos y esperar el anochecer juntos…- me separo de él mirándome a los ojos, en ellos podía notar todo el amor que seguramente también devolvían los míos, entonces nos besamos, de forma lenta y amorosa hasta que volvió a sonar mi móvil interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Darien se apartó para mirarlo y me lo dio resoplando.

-Es tu padre…-¡Mierda! ¡Mis padres! No estaba preparada para enfrentar esto ahora tan lejos de casa y mucho menos para decirle que estaba comprometida por teléfono, así que lo apagué, lo metí de nuevo en mi bolso y volví junto a Darien. Ya habría tiempo de aclarar todo mañana.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- sonrió.

-¿No vas a hablar con él?

-Cuando llegue lo haré, ahora tenemos mejores cosas que hacer- miró la mesa y me sonrió de nuevo- ¿Por qué no pedimos que nos traigan algo de fruta y dulces para estar aquí hasta la cena?

-¡Por supuesto!- llamé a recepción y tras darle indicaciones de lo que quería fui junto a Darien que había acomodado en el suelo algunos de los adornos que había alrededor para poder sentarnos, así que como solo eran telas decidí pedir también unos cojines, una vez terminado el pedido me senté junto a su lado mirando el cielo que ya pronto comenzaría a oscurecerse.

-Me gusta esto- dije pérdida en la vista frente a nosotros.

-Yo también me imaginaba algo así… Me alegro que todo haya salido bien…- resoplé y el me acompañó- bueno dentro de lo posible.

-Dejemos ese asunto a un lado…- le guiñé- ya me encargaré de darle su merecido- rió a la vez que pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

-No hace falta, Seiya va a encargarse de denunciarlos- sonreí por lo bajo.

-Me parece muy bien, si puedo unirme a la denuncia lo haré, aunque sea solo por joder- reímos.

-Me gusta cómo te tomas todo esto, cuando escuché tu grito de furia pensé que no habría nadie que te pudiera tranquilizar.

-Entiendo cuáles son las prioridades y ahora mismo lo somos nosotros no esa zorra, así que ya le llegará su momento…- nos quedamos viendo unos segundos antes de volver a perdernos en un beso intenso, me fue recostando lentamente y justo cuando estábamos en lo mejor llegaron los camareros de nuevo.

-Señor aquí traemos lo que pidió…- Darien se levantó para darles una propina y les dijo algo enfadado.

-Vengan a las 10 con la cena hasta entonces queremos estar solos- asintieron algo avergonzados, no era de extrañar, habían interrumpido sin llamar.

-¡Sí, señor! Nadie los molestará hasta las 10- una vez que se fueron Darien volvió junto a mí con los bombones y frutas que habían traído, enseguida comencé a comer. La previa actividad me había dado hambre.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado Serena…- dijo de repente y le sonreí.

-Más bien yo diría que nos hemos encontrado…- sonrió.

-Si… Contigo tengo esperanza de una vida familiar que nunca creí posible…- ya que estaba saliendo el tema decidí contar mi historia para sincerarme totalmente, no quería que hubiera secretos entre nosotros.

-Cuando tenía unos 14 años empecé a tener ansias de algo más que tocarme…- me quedé perdida en la vista frente a nosotros mientras iba recordando esos momentos de mi vida- en esa época estaba en el instituto y un día que fui con Mina a una fiesta…- sonreí por los gratos recuerdos- un chico mayor se fijó en mí…- me volví a mirarlo- seguramente te puedes imaginar lo que pasó esa noche…- asintió sin decir nada, seguramente esperando que yo terminara- pensé que con él podría saciar lo que sola no podía…- me interrumpió.

-¿Tú primera vez no fue por amor?- reí con algo de tristeza.

-Nunca he sentido amor…- lo miré fijamente de nuevo- hasta ahora- sonrió y me besó.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?- suspiré antes de seguir.

-Durante un tiempo me bastó, era un chico que tenía experiencia y sabía lo que hacía…-suspiré de nuevo muy triste- Pero al cabo de unos meses volví a sentirme con ganas de más…- tras un breve silencio me preguntó.

-¿Y qué paso entonces?

-En otra fiesta y estando algo bebida probamos con alguien más…-volví a hacer una pausa recordando, no es que me avergonzara simplemente me costaba confiar estas cosas tan íntimas a alguien más.

-Entiendo…- nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, seguramente entendía como me sentía, hasta que al final lo rompió con otra pregunta- ¿Y eso logró saciarte?

-Solo un tiempo…- vinieron a mi mente todos esos momentos en los que no entendía porque seguía sin sentirme satisfecha y como llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor era estar sola y sin nadie que te eche en cara porque necesitar follar con otros…- Después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que no servía para una relación de pareja y lo dejé…- lo miré con tristeza- a partir de entonces seguí sola y disfrutando mi nueva adquirida sexualidad- intenté bromear para quitar hierro al asunto y reímos.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó y lo miré expectante- A mí me paso algo parecido, solo que en mi caso fueron chicas diferentes cada vez, no repetía con la misma porque no lograba sentirme satisfecho con ninguna- me sorprendí de la similitud de nuestro pasado.

-¿En serio?- asintió.

-Si…De hecho solo tuve un par de intentos por tener algo normal, pero nunca pensé poder tenerlo realmente– me acarició los labios mientras me miraba a los ojos- hasta ahora- sonreí.

-A mí me pasaba lo mismo…Nunca pensé que pudiera tener algo como lo que tenemos…- lo volví a besar, primero lentamente y cuando estaba por ponerse más intenso me separó.

-¿Quieres contarme más?- reí.

-La verdad que a partir de ahí no hay mucho más que contar, empecé a andar con chicos, chicas, ambos- vi como asentía y me miraba con comprensión- También intenté un par de veces llevar una vida normal, pero ninguno me satisfacía lo suficiente como para poder dejar esto…- señalé al aire para que comprendiera a que me refería y el pareció entenderlo enseguida.

-Lo sé, parece que ambos pasamos por algo parecido…- me abracé a él, el empezó a jugar con mi cabello mientras seguíamos hablando.

-Cuando por fin me licencié, mi reputación era muy importante así que tuve que dejar de lado todo eso y me apunté al Club…Desde entonces sólo lo hago allí…- me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

-Menos con nosotros- dijo en tono de broma y reímos.

-Sí, eso es algo raro también…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque nunca he llevado a nadie a casa hasta que os conocí a vosotros…- me separó para mirarme a los ojos con cara de no entender y no pude evitar preguntar-¿Qué?

-Si no recuerdo mal Rei estaba en tu casa…- rodé los ojos.

-Eso es muy diferente…Es la única chica que me pone…- solté sin pensar, enseguida me tapé la boca y Darien volvió a reír.

-¡Vaya, en ese caso podemos invitarla más veces con nosotros!- suspiré algo frustrada, el problema era ella no yo.

-No le gustan los hombres, así que no creo que quiera apuntarse…- me quedé un momento pensativa antes de que se me ocurriera una idea- tal vez si invitamos a Michiru…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero Haruka queda fuera- dijo muy serio y no pude evitar reír.

-Ya me ha quedado claro que lo odias…Así que no lo haré- sonrió.

-Entonces no hay problema, pueden unirse a nosotros cuando quieran…- al ver su mirada volví a encenderme, pero cuando iba bajando mi mano hacia su entrepierna me paró, al mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados sonrió.

-Ya que estamos hablando de nuestro pasado me gustaría decirte el mío…- asentí.

-¡Bien, cuenta….Estoy deseando escucharte!

-Realmente no hay nada de relevancia que contar, he tenido mucho sexo, un par de relaciones que no funcionaron y cuando eso no funcionó…- se quedó un momento callado y ¿avergonzado?- tuve que pagar por sexo aunque a duras penas conseguía estar satisfecho…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Te refieres a prostitutas?- asintió avergonzado.

-Sí, incluso cuando estaba en pareja necesité de ellas para poder saciarme…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿No me dirás esto porque quieres seguir pagando por sexo verdad?- abrió los ojos sorprendido y yo suspiré aliviada por un momento pensé que quería seguir pagando por sexo.

-¡No!- gritó algo airado- solo quería que lo supieras, es algo que no le he contado a nadie, ni siquiera Seiya que es quién más me conoce lo ha sabido- me senté sobre el a horcajadas.

-Me alegro que me confiaras algo así…Yo nunca he necesitado pagar por sexo, pero si pago una cantidad muy alta por pertenecer al Club donde nos conocimos…- lo vi toser un poco y apartar la mirada…

-Hablando del club… ¿quieres que sigamos asistiendo o…?- metí las manos en su cabello para obligarlo a mirarme a los ojos.

-Por mí si…- lo besé- es un buen lugar donde poder jugar con alguien más sin que nadie tenga que enterarse…- al ver su sonrisa supe que estábamos en la misma onda.

-Parece que dios escuchó mis súplicas contigo…- reí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque parece que pensamos igual y eso me agrada mucho- sin hablar más lo bese mientras me movía sobre él.

-Te amo Darien y espero que nuestra relación funcione- volvió a besarme y me tumbó para colocarse sobre mí.

-Yo también te amo Serena…- nos volvimos a perder en el deseo hasta bien entrada la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que había tenido de encontrarme a Darien y poder tenerlo en mi vida, solo esperaba que fuera así para siempre….

DARIEN

Después de hacerlo por no sé cuántas veces nos quedamos acurrucados no sin antes asegurarme que no era la hora que volvieran los camareros para servirnos la cena…Ella estaba recostada sobre mi haciendo círculos con su dedo en mi pecho mientras que yo jugueteaba con su pelo…

-Serena… ¿Crees que tu padre esté muy enfadado?- rió levemente.

-Si ha visto lo mismo que Andrew puedes apostar por ello…- resoplé muy ofuscado.

-No quiero que piense mal de mí, ya le sembró bastantes dudas Andrew y no quiero que…- alzó la cabeza para mirarme a la cara y me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes…No he vuelto a hablar con él pero estoy convencida que mama habrá sabido convencerlo que todo está bien- suspiré algo más aliviado, aunque con el padre la cosa andaba mal a la madre la tenía a mi favor…

-Eso espero…No dejo de recordar la de veces que quiso presentarme a su hija- rió.

-A mí también me hablaba de su jefe…Pero siempre lo ignoraba.

-Yo hacía igual cuando me hablaba de ti- reímos.

-La verdad es que no me apetecía estar en una relación cuando sabía que no podría sobrellevarlas- la apreté a mi besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, a pesar de saber que no podría con ellas lo hice más que nada por el que dirán y ninguna salió bien- resoplé bastante enojado recordando la última.

-¡Te salieron puras locas de remate!- tras unos segundos en silencio comenzamos a reír.

-En eso debo darte la razón…- recordando lo ocurrido con Karmesite me acordé de lo otro que debía hablar con ella.

-Serena…Antes que se me olvide, me gustaría que no volvieras a beber antes de bañarte…- ella se levantó de repente y me miró muy seria.

-¡No es algo que suela hacer!- dijo entre enojada y avergonzada- Sé que no debí beber… ¡Es más! Hacía años que no me ponía así, pero me sentía tan perdida…- se sentó y quedó mirando a lo lejos- nunca me había sentido así y esa sensación es la que me hizo beber demasiado.

-Serena…Siento mucho haberte dejado para ir a llevarla a su habitación pero no fue con ninguna intención- resoplé enojado- si supiera lo que sé ahora la habría dejado allí tirada- asintió.

-No te preocupes, viéndolo ahora con perspectiva lo entiendo, era tu jefa de prensa y se hubiera visto mal que la dejaras tirada…Pero sentí celos por primera vez en mi vida- me senté junto a ella y la abracé.

-No debes sentirlos, ninguna chica me hace sentir como tu…- me interrumpió.

-Tampoco nadie me hace sentir como tú…Es la primera vez que siento amor en mi vida y me gusta…Mucho…- sonrió.

-A mí también…- nos quedamos mirando fijamente de nuevo antes de volver a besarnos de forma más lenta y tierna…Mi mano bajó lentamente para alcanzar su centro mientras que la suya hacía lo propio con mi miembro, hasta que el insistente sonido de mi teléfono nos interrumpió- ¡Mierda!

-No lo cojas…- bajó lentamente dejando besos y mordiscos desde mi cuello hasta mi miembro que estaba ansioso por sentirla- o también puedes contestar mientras me encargo – susurró sobre la misma antes de dar un ligero muerdo en la punta mientras me guiñaba el ojo, me imaginaba quién podía ser y decidí que llamaría luego a quien fuera que estaba interrumpiendo, había tiempo de hablar de este lio y aclararlo a nuestro regreso…

-Creo que tomaré la primera opción…- tras sonreírme la introdujo totalmente en su boca y me dejé llevar por el placer, cuando estaba a punto de correrme se subió sobre mi introduciéndose poco a poco, la ayudé a montarme alzando sus caderas y marcando el ritmo hasta que conseguimos alcanzar el orgasmo a la vez.

-¡Dios! Creo que nunca me cansaré de ti- dijo sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco…-nos volvimos a besar hasta que me acordé que pronto vendrían los camareros, con mucha pena la alejé de mi- Serena será mejor que nos vistamos para continuar nuestra velada- me guiñó.

-Está bien…- tras levantarse yo lo hice igual, terminé antes que Serena y mientras que ella terminaba de vestirse fui a mirar mi móvil…La llamada era de mí madre, así que decidí llamarla, no tardó ni 2 segundos en contestar.

-¡Darien! ¡Menos mal que doy contigo! ¿Voy a ser abuela y no tienes la consideración de decirme?- dijo bastante enfadada y resoplé.

-Mamá, todo eso que han dicho es mentira…- me interrumpió.

-¿No voy a ser abuela?- preguntó con algo de pena en su voz.

-No…Pero si vamos a casarnos…- dio un grito que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído para no quedarme sordo.

-¿Vas a casarte?- escuché su voz rota de la emoción.

-Si mamá…Serena es la indicada para mí, se lo he pedido y me ha dicho que si- volvió a chillar de alegría antes de hablar de nuevo, la emoción era palpable en su voz.

-¡No sabes cuánto deseé este momento!- suspiré casi igual emocionado que ella, yo me encontraba en las mismas.

-Lo sé mama…- y yo también me entraron ganas de decirle pero me lo callé.

-Ya te dije que solo era cuestión que llegara la adecuada y por suerte para mi es una chica que aprecio de verdad- sonreí orgulloso.

-Eso me alegra mamá, tu opinión es muy importante para mi…- tras unos segundos en silencio volvió a hablar algo más seria.

-Ahora queda hablar con Andrew…- ¡Mierda!- Sé lo que hay Darien, pero no quiero que esto os afecte.

-No te preocupes mamá, estoy convencido que se le pasará- suspiró sonoramente.

-Eso espero Darien…

-Y yo también, debe comprender que Serena me ama a mí.

-Tendremos que hacer una barbacoa más grande para celebrar vuestro compromiso, pero os quiero el lunes o el martes sin falta para cenar en casa y hablar tranquilamente entre los 3.

-Lo hablaré con Serena y ya te digo que día le viene mejor.

-De acuerdo…Estoy deseando verla el lunes para felicitarla, a pesar que no vaya a ser abuela de momento- dijo con algo de retintín.

-¿Cómo que de momento?- dije fingiendo enojo, en el fondo me moría por ser padre y mucho más si Serena iba a ser la madre.

-Darien…Ya estás en edad de hacerme abuela…- dio un suspiro de tristeza- ya que Andrew no me hará- dijo bastante decaída, seguramente lo había visto y aunque sólo fuera verdad lo de la boda, estaría bastante enojado.

-Mamá… ¿Has hablado con él?- dio otro suspiro más profundo.

-Si, por eso te dije que tenéis que hablar los 3 seriamente, yo también estaré pero es algo que no me compete- le agradecía que no metiera a mi padre en esto.

-Sí, aprovecharemos uno de estos días antes que papá llegue del trabajo.

-Yo hablaré con ella en el hospital, tu procura despejar tu agenda para ese día o le dices a tu chico que lo haga- reí.

-Sí, Seiya me despejará el día que Serena pueda…- aunque no me apetecía, sabía que era necesario. Tras un tenso silencio mamá volvió a hablar.

-Kath ya se fue de la casa…- la interrumpí.

-¿Entonces es definitivo?- todavía me quedaba la esperanza que fuera algo pasajero, con esto ya mis esperanzas menguaban.

-Ya sabíamos que sí, pero por el enfado que llevaba no sé qué le haya contado Andrew…- resoplé mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos, solo esperaba que no metieran a Serena en más líos de los necesarios.

-¿No creerás que le dijo algo de Serena, verdad?- no quise especificar pero sabía que mi madre sabría por dónde iba mi pregunta.

-No sé qué decirte Darien, tendría que hablar con él, pero Kath iba tan enfadada que ni me dijo adiós cuando se fue- ¡Mierda! No era un comportamiento propio de ella debía estar bastante enojada ¿Le habría hablado de ella y su affaire?

-Supongo que lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos…- miré hacia Serena que se hallaba junto a su bolso y con el móvil en la mano, su cara no era la mejor- voy a dejarte.

-Está bien Darien… ¡No sabes lo contento que está Artemis con todo esto de tu boda! Incluso con lo de ser abuelo- dijo con melancolía y resoplé.

-Mamá sabes que no…- me interrumpió enseguida.

-Lo sé Darien, es solo una observación…

-Apenas estamos comprometidos…Dame tiempo- rió.

-Tienes todo el que quieras, pero me gustaría estar ágil para cargar a mi nieto- reí.

-Mamá todavía eres joven- resopló.

-Los años no pasan en balde Darien…Ya vamos para mayor- rodé los ojos.

-Todavía te queda mucho para considerarte mayor.

-¡Tú no tardes en hacerme abuela por si acaso!- no pude evitar reír.

-Ya veremos mamá, ahora te dejo que Serena me llama- mentí.

-De acuerdo, disfruta, dale un beso de mi parte y recuérdale que la espero para desayunar el lunes media hora antes- reí.

-Se lo diré, adiós mamá te quiero.

-Y yo a ti hijo- tras esto colgué y me fui hacia Serena que seguía ofuscada en la pantalla de tu teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- apenas levantó la vista para contestar.

-Estaba viendo los mensajes…- tras rodar los ojos de forma exagerada continuó- ¡No te imaginas la de gente que me ha felicitado por mi inexistente maternidad!- lo dijo de forma tan irónica que no pude evitar reírme y me entrecerró los ojos.

-No tiene gracia Darien…Ya no sé cómo decirles que es mentira- la abracé.

-¡Déjalo para cuando volvamos a casa! Seguramente Seiya lo haya arreglado para entonces- asintió dudosa.

-¿Tú crees que pueda hacerlo?- asentí convencido.

-Para él no hay nada imposible- rió.

-De todas formas le debo una a tu amiga- reí.

-Y esta vez se lo merece, así que sin problemas- reímos juntos, entonces me entró algo de hambre y viendo que quedaba poco para las 10 decidí preguntarle- ¿Llamo a los camareros para que nos traigan la cena?- sonrió mientras me besaba.

-Si…Quiero cenar y después dar un paseo por las calles de Nueva York antes de dormir…Mañana sale mi vuelo temprano- resople muy frustrado.

-No sabes lo que me molesta no haber podido reservarlo juntos- negó.

-Eso es lo de menos, nos veremos allí.

-Lo que más me molesta es que tengas que ir con Black- rió más fuerte.

-Él no es ningún peligro…- hizo una mueca- En cambio esa loca amiga tuya…- puso una cara de enojo que asustaría a cualquiera.

-Si…- no podía debatir lo obvio-la verdad es que no me imaginaba que pudiera llegar a esto- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Deberías…!- al ver mi cara de incredulidad siguió- Darien… Las mujeres despechadas son las más peligrosas.

-Tienes razón…Lo siento…- nos quedamos mirando unos segundos serios para luego empezar a reír, ella acarició mi cara y yo besé su mano justo donde se hallaba el anillo que la marcaba como mía- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

-Lo que haya encargado Seiya estará bien…La comida estuvo buena, así que confío en su criterio.

-Yo también…- tras llamar de nuevo a los camareros recogimos un poco el lugar para dejarlo lo más parecido a antes que se fueran, una vez listo nos sentamos de nuevo a la mesa y recordé mi reciente charla con mamá- Serena, antes que se me olvide mamá me dijo que te esperaba media hora antes el lunes para hablar contigo- rió.

-¿Se ha creído esa sarta de mentiras?- reí.

-Ya le dije la verdad, está feliz porque nos casaremos- sonrió.

-En ese caso estaré encantada de hablar con ella…- su teléfono volvió a interrumpir- creo que lo apagaré el resto de nuestro día.

-Si…Yo también…- cuando la vi que iba a apagarlo la paré- deberías hablar con tus padres antes de hacerlo.

-No sé si sea lo mejor- apartó la vista- prefiero hablarlo cara a cara con ellos, estoy segura que mi padre debe estar muy enfadado- resoplé.

-¿Por casarnos?- negó.

-Más bien porque me vaya a casar por estar embarazada…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Mi padre está a favor del matrimonio con amor…Eso de casarse obligado…- la interrumpí.

-¿Un embarazo lo ve obligado?- asintió.

-Eso es lo que ha dado a entender tu amiga…- dijo con bastante enfado.

-Bueno si tú crees que es lo mejor dejémoslo para mañana- sonrió- debemos disfrutar lo que queda de nuestro día antes de nuestra vuelta- asintió.

-Sí, quiero salir a pasear- sonreí.

-¿Algún sitio en especial? – negó.

-Solo quiero salir contigo…- al momento llegaron los camareros y músicos, así que reanudamos nuestra velada con conversaciones mucho más banales, pasamos una noche estupenda hasta que llegó la hora de irnos, yo la cogí de la mano y tiré de ella hacia la puerta para irnos- ¡Darien! No me hagas correr que voy a caerme- reí.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Quiero salir cuanto antes para presumir de prometida!- rió y aligeró el paso hacía el ascensor, no tardamos en llegar al hall pero antes de salir necesitaba ir al baño- Serena ¿te importa esperarme un momento?- señalé los baños junto a la salida y negó.

-Yo iré a retocarme también- tras despedirnos entré en el baño de caballeros, justo cuando estaba terminando escuché una conversación que me llamó la atención.

-¿Estás seguro que la chica que te pedí que buscaras está aquí?

-Si…Me dijiste que era la de las noticias y da la casualidad que está alojada en este hotel- resopló. Me volví a mirarlo más detalladamente, se veía un hombre de mi edad y era muy atractivo…La cuestión es… ¿Por qué me parecía que hablaban de Serena? Tal vez me estaba volviendo algo paranoico.

-¡Bien…! ¡Necesito volver a verla…! - tras decir esto salieron fuera y me eché algo de agua en la cara y nuca para despejarme…Seguramente todo eran imaginaciones mías, seria mucha casualidad que hablaran de ella… ¿Cuántas mujeres deben salir en la noticias hoy día? Una vez que me recompuse un poco salí y me encontré al tipo de antes demasiado cerca de Serena ¿Qué demonios se había creído? Fui hacia ellos como alma que lleva el diablo, justo antes de que ninguno pudiera percatarse de mi presencia escuché…

-Lo pasé muy bien anoche y me gustaría volver a repetirlo…- ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***SIENTO HABER TARDADO MÁS QUE OTRAS VECES PERO HE TENIDO CONTRATIMEPOS QUE ME HAN ATRASADO.**

 **RESPECTO A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES NO TENGO FECHA PORQUE DEPENDE DEL TIEMPO QUE TENGA.**

 **LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

SERENA

Después de nuestra maravillosa velada me llevó casi a rastras al hall, una vez allí me dijo de ir al baño y no dudé en ir yo también. Después de nuestra caliente velada necesitaba retocarme un poco y sobre todo asegurarme que estaba más o menos presentable para salir.

Así que entré, procedí a hacerlo, una vez lista salí y tropecé con alguien, en cuanto fui a disculparme reconocí enseguida al chico que conocí anoche, él enseguida me sonrió, parecía bastante contento de verme.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¡No esperaba encontrarte aquí!- le sonreí.

-¡Hola!- no recordaba su nombre- La verdad es que yo tampoco…- ¿Iba tan borracha que se me había olvidado?

-Ayer ni siquiera me acordé de presentarme…- suspiré aliviada- me llamo Neflyte…- cogió mi mano y la besó- no recordaba si yo lo había hecho pero por si acaso me presenté también.

-Serena, encantada.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, no he dejado de pensar en ti y los problemas de los que me hablaste… ¿Conseguiste solucionarlo? - preguntó algo ansioso y asentí muy feliz enseñando mi anillo.

-La verdad es que salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…- al verlo su ánimo pareció decaer pero enseguida se recompuso.

-Me alegro mucho por ti…-tras mirarme fijamente siguió- Lo pasé muy bien anoche y me gustaría volver a repetirlo…- antes de poder contestar apareció Darien gritando como un loco.

-¿Qué demonios has querido decir con eso?- lo miró de forma retadora y Neflyte le ofreció su mano como si nada.

-Usted debe ser el afortunado…- él se quedó en shock, tras mirar alternadamente su mano y cara al final se la dio a regañadientes.

-Darien, el prometido…- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros y tirando de mi hacía él, viendo su comportamiento más que celoso decidí aclararle quién era...

-Darien, él es el chico del que te hablé…- le hice señas con los ojos para que entendiera y tras unos segundos pareció reaccionar.

-¿El que quería acostarse contigo?- dijo con bastante retintín en su voz, abrí los ojos de la impresión y me avergoncé.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le pregunté bastante molesta y tras resoplar negó.

-Lo siento…- se quedó de nuevo mirando a Neflyte como retándose con la mirada, no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-Debo aclarar que aunque en un primer momento era mi intención, solo estuvimos charlando como 2 buenos amigos…- aclaró Neflyte y le sonreí.

-Tiene razón Darien…- él resopló bastante más fuerte de la cuenta antes de volver a hablar.

-Me alegro mucho… Aunque me gustaría charlar un rato más ahora mismo tenemos que irnos…- dijo de bastante malas maneras y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Darien, estas siendo muy grosero.

-No lo creo- me interrumpió sin apartar la mirada de Neflyte, éste me sonrió.

-No te preocupes Serena lo entiendo perfectamente…- me guiñó- si yo tuviera una prometida como tú no dejaría que otro se acercarse- le sonreí.

-Gracias.

-¡Será mejor que nos vayamos ya! - dijo entre dientes Darien, aunque no había motivos parecía bastante molesto así que lo mejor era hacerle caso para no acabar malamente nuestra noche.

-Neflyte un placer haberte visto de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo Serena, espero tener el placer de volver a vernos- negué.

-No lo creo-el me miró extrañado- Mañana a primera hora sale mi vuelo a casa- sonrió.

-¿Quién sabe?- dijo en un tono bastante sospechoso ¿Qué quería decir?

-¿Serena?- volvió a preguntar Darien con bastante recelo y asentí.

-Adiós Neflyte…

-Hasta pronto Serena…- me contestó mientras que Darien tiraba de mí hacia fuera ¿Por qué no dijo adiós? ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que volvería a verlo? Una vez fuera…

-¡No puedo creer que fueras tan agradable con él!- rodé los ojos.

-Los celos te ciegan Darien, no hay nada entre ese hombre y yo. Ya te dije que tuve oportunidad y no me apetecía- suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

-Lo sé y lo siento…- me abrazó- pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso- reí.

-Sé lo que es eso y solo por esa razón te perdono- rió.

-Te amo…- me besó ligeramente en los labios, cuando iba a alejarse le mordí- Mmmmmm…No me tientes Serena…

-Me gusta tentarte…- me separé de él y le guiñé el ojo antes de seguir hacia delante. No tardó ni 2 segundos en agarrar mi cintura y conducirnos a pasear por las calles aledañas hasta bien entrada la noche. No es que hiciéramos mucho, sólo pasear pero aun así fue la noche más increíble de mi vida. Esperaba poder repetirla muchas veces más, llegamos bastante tarde de vuelta al hotel y tras todo lo acontecido necesitábamos descansar. Por lo que simplemente nos fuimos directamente a dormir. Mientras estaba poniendo el despertador Darien me preguntó.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?- me preguntó Darien mientras ponía el despertador y le rodé los ojos.

-Darien no hace falta.

-Así me aseguro que no te pase nada- reí.

-Darien, voy con Malaquite y Diamante, no creo que vaya a pasarme nada- dije destilando ironía y él me sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría llevarte…- negué.

-Mejor descansa…- le di un ligero beso en los labios- así podrás estar lúcido cuando llegues para lo que nos espera…- suspiró molesto.

-Tengo la esperanza que Seiya lo haya solucionado antes- reí.

-Por si acaso no puede…- me abrazó colocándome sobre su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi pelo volvió a hablar.

-Confío en sus talentos.

-Espero no te equivoques…- le besé el pecho y me dispuse a dormir, justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida volvió a hablarme.

-Te amo Serena…- levanté la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo Darien…- tras otro ligero beso en los labios nos acomodamos y enseguida caímos en brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando el sonido del despertador me despertó, con mucho cuidado me levanté para no despertar a Darien, cogí mi ropa, me di una ducha y una vez lista salí al comedor para tomarme un café antes de irnos. Mal ya se encontraba en el sofá sentado y esperando.

-¡Buenos días Serena!

-¡Buenos días Mal!- me saludó muy sonriente y mientras preparaba el café quise sacarle información sobre su noche- ¿Qué tal te fue ayer?

-Bien…- dijo algo decaído.

-Por tu cara cualquiera lo diría…- suspiró profundamente.

-Fue demasiado bien…

-¿Te gusta?- asintió.

-Pero vivimos demasiado lejos…

-¿No trabaja en Japón? – negó.

-Vive aquí en Nueva York- por lo que recordaba de él no era un chico de permanecer eternamente en un solo lugar, tal vez Mal lo hiciera volver.

-Mal, sé que no es asunto mío pero te aconsejo que no pierdas la esperanza…- el me miró expectante a lo que pudiera decir y seguí- Jade no es de los chicos que se establecen mucho tiempo en un solo lugar…- me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hoy está aquí en Nueva York y mañana puede darle por volver a Japón- abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Tú crees que quiera volver?- sonreí.

-La cuestión no es si quiere volver, si no que si le interesas lo hará…-al verlo demasiado ilusionado me vi obligada a ser totalmente sincera- No sé lo que piense de lo vuestro, pero estoy segura que si se siente como tú volverá…- me sonrió en agradecimiento, el café ya estaba listo y se lo ofrecí a él-¿Quieres?- lo cogió de mi mano con el ánimo mucho mejor.

-¡Me vendrá bien! Así despejo mi cabeza un poco…- tras beber un sorbo me dijo algo más serio- Han sido unos días muy buenos e intensos, pero supongo que el tiempo dirá lo que pasará con nosotros. Lo echaré de menos, pero lo superaré- le sonreí orgullosa.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Tiempo al tiempo…- solo había que mirarme a mí ¡en la vida me hubiera imaginado poder encontrar el amor y al final lo hice!

-¡Gracias Serena!…- dijo levantando su taza en alto, sabía que lo decía por algo más que el café y le guiñé, a continuación cambiamos de tema y seguimos conversando de otras cosas sin importancia hasta que llegó la hora de irnos y bajamos al hall, donde ya nos esperaba un ansioso Diamante.

-¡Por fin llegas! ¡Ya estaba por llamarte!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Exagerado! Solo llegamos unos minutos tarde- resopló.

-Pensaba que te habías entretenido con tu prometido…- dijo con bastante retintín y lo miré mal.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- al ver mi cara de enfado negó.

-Nada, no me hagas caso. Solo he pasado una mala noche- ahora lo ataqué yo.

-¿No te cumplió tu amiga como querías?- pregunté destilando bastante sarcasmo mientras iba hacia la salida con el pisándome los talones.

-¿Te interesa?- preguntó muy sonriente y no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Sabes que no…- me interrumpió.

-Podrías haber sido tú si no hubieras invitado a tu novio- reí más fuerte todavía.

-En primer lugar no me interesas, en segundo no lo invité fue una casualidad que tuviera asuntos pendientes aquí también, digamos que fue una deliciosa coincidencia…- no pude evitar evocar los recuerdos de anoche e instintivamente me relamí los labios, él tragó grueso- y por último no es mi novio…- su sonrisa se amplió un instante, el mismo que tardé en enseñarle mi mano con el anillo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado y pude escuchar una ligera risita de Mal por detrás, lo miró muy mal.

-¡Perdón, es que recordé algo!- dijo como si nada, a pesar de no ser muy creíble volvió su atención a mí.

-¿Te vas a casar con Chiba?- asentí bastante contenta.

-Si…- me interrumpió.

-Me dijiste que no estabas hecha para el matrimonio- dijo bastante molesto ¿Cómo si fuera algo de su competencia? ¡Imbécil!

-Y no lo estaba hasta que apareció Darien…- dije de forma sincera, él suspiró profundamente.

-¡No puedo creer que prefieras a Chiba antes que a mí!…- ahora suspiré yo tratando de tranquilizarme antes de contestarle.

-No se trata de preferir si no de amor- el rodó los ojos- En el corazón no se manda, ya deberías saberlo Diamante…-resopló- aunque conociendo tu historial lo dudo mucho- rió.

-¿Y lo dices tú que apenas has tenido novios?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida o de los novios que he tenido?- negó algo nervioso.

-Nada, solo lo que he escuchado por ahí…- sabía que mentía pero no tenía ganas de entrar en este debate y me amargara el día ¡Bastante tenía con la zorra! Pero ya lo averiguaría.

-¡Bien! Pues ya que está todo claro será mejor que nos vayamos al aeropuerto de una vez…- nos montamos en el taxi que nos llevó casi enseguida, una vez que checamos el equipaje y pasamos, nos tocó esperar media hora para embarcar.

-Serena voy por un café ¿quieres algo?- preguntó Mal y negué, la verdad que no me apetecía comer nada…Tal vez si Darien estuviera aquí… Me relamí los labios de solo pensarlo.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Diamante en cuando Mal se alejó.

-En Darien…- su estruendosa risa me interrumpió y lo miré muy mal.

-Según esto tu boda no es por amor precisamente…- me enseñó su móvil con la zorra hablando y se lo quité de las manos, primero salía diciendo que Darien se había visto obligado a casarse por mi inesperado embarazo, mientras que en otro video más reciente se retractaba diciendo que había entendido mal lo del embarazo. Se notaba que la habían obligado a hacerlo y sus explicaciones eran bastante ambiguas, estaba segura que lo hacía a propósito para sembrar duda ¿Cómo podía alguien creerse esa sarta de idioteces? Apreté el móvil como si fuera el cuello de la misma ¡Se iba a enterar de quién era yo esta zorra resentida! - ¡Eh, mi teléfono no tiene la culpa que tu prometido no te quiera!- lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo miré bastante seria antes de amenazarlo.

-¡No te atrevas a seguirle la mentira a esta zorra o acabaré contigo junto a ella!…- podía ver el miedo en su mirada, en el fondo sólo era un charlatán, tragó grueso mientras asentía y lo solté justo cuando llegaba Mal junto a nosotros y me miró algo preocupado.

-¿Todo bien Serena?- asentí.

-¡Si Mal!- no quería preocuparlo por algo que resolvería en cuanto llegara a casa, entre Mina y yo ya idearíamos algo para vengarme como se merece.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó mirando alternadamente a Diamante y a mí.

-Sí, todo ha quedado bastante claro… ¿Verdad Diamante?- él asintió bastante cabizbajo y permaneció en silencio durante todo el vuelo. Una suerte para mí no tener que escuchar sus idioteces, una vez que llegamos fuimos por nuestras maletas, antes de separarnos se despidió de mí.

-¡Nos veremos mañana en el trabajo!- le asentí y cada uno siguió su camino a la salida, ya cuando llegara al taxi llamaría a mi madre para hablar con ellos… Pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, los flashes de las cámaras de un montón de periodistas me cegaran e hicieran todo tipo de preguntas a cada cual más absurda ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita zorra! Ya podía irse preparando para mi venganza.

DARIEN

-¡Darien!- gritaron a mi lado y me sobresalté, al abrir los ojos pude ver a Seiya con una cara preocupante.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté algo preocupado y suspiró.

-Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala- me senté resoplando frustrado ¿Cuál te digo primero?

-Empieza por la mala- asintió antes de tomar aire y soltarlo.

-Karmesite va a seguir siendo la encargada de tu publicidad…-dijo de corrido y no pude evitar gritar bastante enojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Darien tranquilízate y te explico…- hice lo que me dijo a regañadientes- según ella fue un malentendido y se ha retractado públicamente…- resoplé.

-¡No lo puedo creer! O sea, me jode mi gran día y todo queda en un malentendido- asintió.

-He hablado con los abogados y no hay mucho que podamos hacer, me han recomendado que aceptemos sus disculpas y sigamos como estábamos.

-¿Lo dirás de broma verdad?- negó y resoplé- ¡Seiya, no puedo aguantarla cerca después de lo que dijo de nosotros!- él puso la mano en mi hombro tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Darien, yo te entiendo. Créeme que pienso igual… Pero sabes que es su palabra contra la tuya, no podemos hacer mucho más sin pruebas…-¡Mierda! ¡Tenía razón! Aunque estaba convencido que Serena le daría su merecido…- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Tal vez nosotros tengamos las manos atadas para joderla pero estoy seguro que Serena lo conseguirá...- él me acompañó en las risas.

-Me imagino como puede gastárselas tu fierecilla…- se relamió los labios- Por cierto ¿Qué tal terminó la noche?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba…- me tiré sobre la cama estirándome mientras que le seguía contando- Serena consiguió dejar de lado sus ganas de vengarse para seguir nuestra noche y puedo decir que fue fantástica.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo pero este problema me ha tenido liado bastante tiempo. He hecho lo posible intentado que la despidiera sin resultado alguno. Estoy convencido que se tira al dueño de la cadena para que no quiera reemplazarla- reí.

-No me extrañaría, siempre ha sido bastante ambiciosa… Hace lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que quiere- asintió.

-Puedes estar seguro de ello, esa mujer sabe lo que hace, en cuanto se enteró de nuestra intención de demandarla enseguida se disculpó diciendo que había sido un malentendido, es muy lista pero si queremos joderla debemos serlo más o dejarlo en manos de Serena- reímos de nuevo.

-Lo de Serena será un plus. Hay que encontrar la forma de alejarla de mí lo más posible, esa mujer hará lo que sea por joder lo mío con Serena y es algo a lo que no quiero arriesgarme.

-Nada le resultará…- me guiñó- se ve que sois ideales el uno para el otro- sonreí en acuerdo, me sentía el más afortunado del mundo que fuera así- Respecto a Karmesite conseguiré sacarla de en medio no te preocupes, solo dame tiempo- asentí.

-Confío en ti… Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?- tras mirar su reloj me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Hora de levantarte, darte una ducha y comer para irnos!

-¡Bien, voy enseguida!- me levanté y comencé a coger mis cosas antes de irme a la ducha.

-Te veo más animado…- reí.

-Sí, estoy deseando llegar y ver a Serena…- en ese momento sonó su móvil y se alejó para hablar, yo aproveché de entrar a la ducha. En cuanto salí y vi su cara sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Darien, será mejor que veas esto…- me dio el móvil y pude ver como un montón de periodistas asediaban a Serena nada más salir del aeropuerto, a pesar que no dijo nada su cara no era la mejor, Malaquite la llevó agarrada de los hombros hacía el taxi mientras los apartaba a todos.

-¡Necesito hablar con ella! - Seiya asintió y me dejó a solas, inmediatamente marqué su número pero me enviaba al buzón- ¡Mierda!- me vestí en tiempo record y mientras desayunaba la llamé varias veces más sin éxito.

-¿Todavía no lo coge?- preguntó Seiya algo preocupado y negué.

-Espero que no sea nada de lo que preocuparme…- el me interrumpió para darme ánimos.

-Seguramente no sea nada Darien, tal vez se quedó sin batería o lo apagó para que dejaran de molestarla…- eso me animó más, por mi trabajo sabía cómo eran de persistentes los periodistas. Solo pedía a dios que eso no la alejara de mí…-¿Darien? entonces recordé a sus padres y asentí más tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, seguramente sea eso…- entonces recordé que tenía una conversación pendiente con sus padres y suspiré más tranquilo- O lo más seguro es que esté hablando con sus padres- me sonrió.

-¿Ves? Seguro que deben estar hablando de la boda- solo de pensarlo me entraba un extraño hormigueo en el estómago.

-¿Sabes Seiya? Nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a hacerlo hasta que conocí a Serena.

-Yo tampoco te vi casado…Pero en Serena encontrarte a tu media mitad- asentí.

-Es verdad, estamos hechos el uno para el otro de una forma que ni esperaba. Y ahora estoy aquí sintiéndome el más afortunado del mundo por ser su marido cuánto antes.

-Todo se trata de conocer a la persona indicada…- asentí en acuerdo - ¿Crees que la encuentre yo también algún día?

-Si te soy sincero después de encontrarla yo, cualquiera puede hacerlo…- reímos juntos.

-Tienes razón…-incluso me sorprendía la similitud de nuestro pasado – Darien, lo mejor será que dejes de llamarla y ve a verla cuando lleguemos, deberías convencerla de dar una entrevista conjunta, así podrán ver que realmente os amáis y no andarán confabulando historias sobre vuestra futura boda… ¿Crees que a Serena le agrade?

-¡Oye es muy buena idea! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? – rió.

-Ese es mi trabajo, si lo hicieras tú ¿Qué sentido tendría?- reímos juntos.

-Me parece genial, nada más que hable con ella le preguntaré. ¡Tú encárgate de concertar la entrevista! Yo me encargo de convencer a Serena-me guiñó sonriente.

-A sus órdenes jefe…- se relamió los labios- No olvides llamarme si necesitas más persuasión- reímos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le devolví el guiño y cambié de tema- ¿Qué tengo pendiente cuando lleguemos?- terminamos de comer comentando cosas referentes al trabajo, en cuanto llegó la hora de irnos emprendimos el camino al aeropuerto y una vez dentro del avión las ansias por verla aumentaron. Iba a ser un vuelo muy largo…

-Darien…- me llamó de nuevo Seiya.

-¿Qué?- pregunté más dormido que despierto, después del despegue pusieron una película y no recuerdo ni haber terminado de verla, debí quedarme dormido.

-Tenemos que bajar del avión, coge tus cosas…

-¿Ya hemos llegado?- asintió y enseguida me despejé e hice lo que dijo, nos bajamos bajo la atenta mirada de las azafatas, creo recordar que me las había tirado en otros vuelos pero habían sido tantas que no estaba 100% seguro. Fuimos por nuestro equipaje y al salir nos esperaba la prensa, aunque había bastantes que con Serena, no tardaron mucho en echar su característico veneno.

-Senador Chiba ¿Es verdad que va a casarse con su reciente novia por un inesperado embarazo?-la miré muy mal, tomé aire para contestarle como me apetecía pero Seiya me apartó y habló por mí.

-Como representante y amigo del Senador debo aclarar que no haremos ningún tipo de aclaración, tenemos previsto concertar una entrevista en televisión donde mi cliente y su prometida contestarán a todo lo necesario para aclarar este malentendido…

-Eso es lo que dijo su jefa de prensa en el último comunicado, pero se rumorea que ha recibido amenazas para que se retracte… ¿Es usted culpable de eso Senador Chiba?- ahí sí que no pude aguantar la ganas y contesté lo más calmado que pude.

-Si usted considera que llamar a alguien que ha mentido sobre ti y tu reciente compromiso para decirle que diga la verdad sobre el mismo lo considera una amenaza…- lo miré bastante amenazante- Puedo asegurarle que sí que lo hice… -el chico se quedó en shock y aproveché su silencio para seguir- ¿O alguno de ustedes no haría lo mismo en mi lugar? He tenido la suerte de conocer al amor de mi vida, quise aprovechar este viaje para conseguir que fuera mi esposa y no voy a permitir que nadie se atreva a decir mentiras sobre ello…- Seiya me asintió y me hizo una seña para ir al coche- ahora si me disculpan debo ir a buscar a mi prometida…- fuimos hacia el coche en silencio y una vez dentro Seiya me felicitó.

-¡Has estado genial Darien!

-Sólo fui sincero…Aunque debo reconocer que si no llega a ser por tu intervención no hubiera podido hacerlo- rió.

-Por eso contesté antes que lo hicieras tú…- se quedó un momento pensativo- Esa tipa es lista, se ha retractado pero sembrando dudas en su veracidad – resoplé muy cansado.

-Seiya te lo pido como amigo, quiero que hagas todo lo posible por quitarla de mi camino…No la quiero cerca de mí…- le supliqué y el me asintió.

-Sabes que siempre hago lo posible, pero si tiene algo con el dueño no podré hacer mucho…- entonces se me ocurrió.

-¿Y porque no cambiamos de emisora?- se quedó un momento pensativo antes de contestar.

-Tendría que mirarlo con los abogados para ver si podemos hacerlo…

-Si es así amenázalo, le dices al dueño que no seguiré a menos que cambie a la jefa de prensa- rió.

-Estoy convencido que así lo hará.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que dejarlos. La verdad me gusta trabajar con ellos, nunca hemos tenido problemas ni altercados hasta ahora.

-Y todo por una mujer despechada…- dijo algo risueño y rodé los ojos.

-Nunca le di a entender que lo nuestro pudiera prosperar, todo lo tenía ella en su cabeza- asintió.

-Las mujeres son así…Por cierto… ¿Dónde te dejamos?

-En mi apartamento, de ahí iré en busca de Serena.

-¿Has vuelto a llamarla?- asentí.

-Me sigue mandando al buzón, así que pienso que lo debe tener apagado.

-Seguramente lo apagó para poder hablar con sus padres…- rodé los ojos.

-Si es así, es una conversación demasiado larga…- rió.

-Ya sabes cómo son las madres con sus hijas…De una cosa pasan a otra y se les va el día charlando- reí, la conversación con su madre era la que menos me preocupaba.

-Ya veremos…- una vez me dejaron en mi casa, subí a dejar mis cosas y prepararme un poco para verla…Intenté llamarla de nuevo sin ningún resultado, así que cogí las llaves de mi coche y fui a su casa. Dónde tras llamar unas cuantas veces al timbre, al fin salió a abrirme.

-¿Darien? – preguntó extrañada, sin decirle nada la abracé y besé intensamente pero notaba cierta reticencia por su parte -Darien…No estoy sola…-susurró y me aparté solo lo justo- ¿Por qué no has llamado?- me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y se los rodé.

-Lo he hecho cientos de veces pero me da apagado o fuera de cobertura- ella me miró extrañada y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

-¡Mierda! Creo que se me olvidó cargarlo…- reí y la apreté a mí de nuevo.

-No te preocupes- volví besarla de forma más suave- ¿Puedo pasar?- asintió mientras se separaba de mí para hacerme entrar, en cuanto lo hice pude ver a sus padres, su amiga y el novio sentados a la mesa y mirándome con ganas de saber.

-Hola a todos…- los saludé y me acerqué primero a los padres de Serena-Kenji…- le di la mano y aunque no parecía muy complacido me la dio- Ikuko…- le di 2 besos y me susurró al oído.

-No le hagas caso, es un viejo cascarrabias que solo teme que le quites a su niña- tuve que aguantar la risa, al separarme me guiñó el ojo y Kenji enseguida preguntó.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- ella alzó los hombros.

-Nada…- volvió a guiñarme- cosas nuestras- Kenji resopló pero no dijo nada más. Luego le di 2 besos a su amiga.

-No esperaba que fueras a venir tan pronto…- me dijo su amiga ¿Por qué demonios no recordaba el nombre?

-¡Mina!- le gritó Serena, ella rodó los ojos, su novio en cambio me dio la mano y se presentó.

-Yaten…Soy compañero y amigo de Serena...

-¡Además del mejor novio del mundo!- lo interrumpió Mina y se dieron un ligero beso en los labios.

-Encantado Yaten…Darien Chiba prometido de Serena- me presenté más que feliz y me pareció oír un gruñido de mi suegro, a continuación me senté frente a Kenji y me dirigí a él.

-Supongo que ya conoce la noticia…

-¿Qué vas a casarte con mi nena?- dijo con un aire bastante frío, asentí y enseguida Ikuko habló en un tono más jovial.

-Si Darien ¡No sabes la alegría que me dio cuando me enteré por la noticias! Aunque me gustaría que lo del embarazo hubiera sido cierto también.

-De momento no es así, tal vez en un futuro…- sonrió ampliamente.

-¿La amas?- preguntó su padre bastante más alto de la cuenta- No puedo dejar que mi nena se case con alguien que no lo hace- le sonreí feliz.

-La amo Kenji…- fui totalmente sincero- sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo, pero cuando uno lo siente no necesita mucho para saberlo-tras mirarme unos segundos a los ojos, me sonrió y asintió.

-Claro que lo entiendo, yo mismo lo he vivido con mi mujer…- le agarró la mano y la miró con dulzura- ¿Verdad cariño?- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro que si…- en ese momento Serena volvió a la mesa y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?- cambió drásticamente de tema.

-Bien, dormí la mayoría del tiempo ¿Y el tuyo?

-Casi lo mismo…Pero entre tanto tenía a Mal para charlar…- entonces fue que caí en la cuenta que no estaba.

-¿Lo mandaste a casa?- asintió.

-Iba a estar aquí todo el día encerrada, así que no le veía motivos a tenerlo aquí.

-Tienes razón, pero si algún día cambias de planes sólo avísalo…- asintió rodando los ojos- es en serio Serena, no quiero que te molesten.

-Lo sé…- me dio un ligero beso en los labios- Puedes estar tranquilo que lo llamaré si cambio de planes, pero como puedes ver…- señaló a todos en la mesa- Hoy tenia reunión familiar…- enseguida Mina la interrumpió gritando.

-¡Siiii! ¡No sabes la ilusión que me hace que nos hayamos comprometido casi a la vez!- me enseñó el anillo en su dedo- Desde que nos conocimos supe que estaríamos siempre unidas ¡Hasta en esto! – La miró a ella guiñándole el ojo- Ahora solo nos queda ser mamás al mismo tiempo- ella empezó a toser de forma intensa y tuve que golpear su espalda para que no se ahogara.

-¡Mina! Todavía es pronto…- ella le rodó los ojos.

-Tiempo al tiempo…- dijo ahora guiñándome a mí.

-Mina, estas incomodando a Darien- la reprendió Serena y ella rodó los ojos.

-No es así… ¿Verdad Darien?- negué sonriendo.

-La verdad es que esta en mis planes a futuro- miré a Serena y nos sonreímos- ¿Verdad princesa?- asintió.

-Sí…-iba a besarla pero el incesante sonido de su teléfono nos interrumpió y resopló- ahora vuelvo- una vez que se alejó me pareció que discutía con quién quiera que la había llamado, el resto estaba charlando y no estaban prestando atención, la curiosidad me mataba así que me levanté para ir a ver qué pasaba.

-Si me disculpan ahora vuelvo…- Ikuko me asintió y el resto siguió charlando como hasta ahora, en cuanto llegué a la altura de la puerta de su dormitorio pude escuchar claramente.

-¡No entiendes que en estos momentos no estoy para pensar en follar! -¿Con quién demonios estaba hablando? ¿Sería uno de sus amantes? Solo esperaba que no fuera ni Andrew ni Haruka… ¡Maldita sea!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***SÉ QUE ESTOY TARDANDO PERO ENTRE EL ESCASO TIEMPO Y LO LARGO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS NO PUEDO HACER MÁS. ME GUSTA QUE QUEDEN PERFECTOS Y PARA ESO TENGO QUE DEDICARLE MUCHO TIEMPO. LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

SERENA

Cuando empezaron con sus preguntas no podía creer la sarta de idioteces que decían ¿Cómo era posible que creyeran a esa mujer? Era demasiado evidente que solo era una zorra despechada ¿Por qué no lo veían? Tuve que inspirar hondamente para no decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. En momentos como este agradecía la presencia de Mal, antes que pudiera responder nada me llevó a rastras hacia un taxi, una vez dentro me desahogué.

-¡Maldita zorra!

-Tranquila Serena, Seiya se encargará de ella.

-¡Pero es que…!- negó.

-Esa escoria buscará cualquier pregunta para lograr tú reacción, lo mejor que puedes hacer hasta que todo se calme es ignorarlos- asentí.

-Tienes razón, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…- rió.

-Lo sé, pero piensa que todo lo que digas lo tergiversaran de la forma que ellos quieran- resoplé.

-Tienes razón, será mejor ignorarlos…- me recosté en el asiento y suspiré deseando llegar a casa y relajarme.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? – suspiré de nuevo mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara, tenía una charla pendiente.

-Voy a reunir a mi familia para explicarles todo esto…- sonrió.

-Es lo mejor… ¿Quieres que me quede? – negué.

-No será necesario, no saldré fuera y en casa y no necesito niñera…- reímos.

-No me importa si quieres que te acompañe en esto.

-Gracias Mal, pero debo enfrentarlo sola…Solo temo la reacción de mi padre, a mi madre estoy convencida que le encantará...- sobre todo mi falso embarazo.

-De acuerdo entonces, te dejo en casa y me voy- asentí.

-Así es…- en cuanto llegamos, me acompañó a la puerta y al ver que no se iba volví a hablarle- ¿Qué pasa Mal?- suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Seguro que no vas a salir Serena?- rodé los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no…

-Siento ser tan insistente pero no me gustaría que el señor Chiba se enfadara conmigo- reí.

-No lo hará…- le guiñé- Ahora voy a llamar a mis padres para que vengan, ducharme e intentar relajarme antes que lo hagan- asintió.

-De acuerdo…Pero si…- lo interrumpí.

-Si salgo te aviso…- le guiñé el ojo de nuevo- Mañana nos vemos para la hora del trabajo- asintió y entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí, lo primero sería llamar a mis padres, cogí el fijo de la casa y marqué, no tardó mucho en contestar mi madre.

-¿Se puede saber porque no contestas mis llamadas?- preguntó algo enojada y suspiré antes de contestar.

-Mamá estaba en un viaje de trabajo, mi móvil no dejaba de sonar y me vi obligada a apagarlo…- me interrumpió más animada.

-No creo que todo haya sido trabajo…- dijo en un tono demasiado divertido y no pude evitar reír.

-Sí te refieres a la inesperada visita de Darien, debo reconocer que mi viaje fue mucho mejor a raíz de ahí.

-¡Ese chico es fabuloso Serena!- exclamó, tras unos segundos siguió- Hablando de Darien… ¿Es verdad que voy a ser abuela?- ya estaba tardando.

-Mamá, de lo que han dicho en televisión todo es mentira…- me interrumpió.

-¿No vas a casarte ni voy a ser abuela?- sonreí mientras admiraba de nuevo mi anillo.

-Lo de la boda si es cierto pero lo del embarazo es totalmente falso…

-¿Entonces si vas a casarte?

-Si mamá, estoy convencida que Darien es el indicado…- la escuché suspirar emocionada, seguramente se le salieron algunas lágrimas.

-Ya te lo dije cielo, que todo era cuestión de encontrar al apropiado para que todo fuera bien- sonreí.

-Ahora sí que lo sé…- sonreí recordando lo que había cambiado mi vida desde aquel día que los conocí en el Club.

-Me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado tu media mitad…- no quería ponerme en plan emocional así que cambié de tema.

-¿Podéis venir ambos a comer y así lo hablamos de forma más tranquila?

-Por supuesto que sí… - la escuché gritar- ¡Kenji, arréglate que tenemos que ir a casa de nuestra nena!- reí, a pesar de mi edad seguían considerándome su nena- estaremos allí en una hora.

-Aquí estaré, te dejo que voy a ducharme…

-Hasta ahora cariño…- colgó, preparé todo para ir a darme una buena ducha y cogí ropa cómoda, mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso del fin de semana que había pasado con Darien… Cuando terminé, me puse la toalla y antes de terminar de secarme escuché el timbre ¿Ya habrían llegado mis padres? ¡Pues sí que se habían dado prisa! Cambié la toalla por el albornoz y salí a abrir…

-¡Me parece muy mal que tenga que enterarme por la prensa del corazón de tu reciente matrimonio y situación…!- me miró de reojo el vientre mientras entraba seguida de un Yaten avergonzado.

-Lamento que te pillemos así Serena pero ya la conoces...- resoplé.

-¡Pasa Mina!…-dije destilando sarcasmo- ¡Adelante!…- se cruzó de brazos y me entrecerró los ojos.

-No es gracioso Serena ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- no quería hablar ciertas cosas delante de Yaten así que…

-Mina, acompáñame al baño y mientras termino de arreglarme te cuento…- me volví a Yaten- puedes tomar lo que quieras o ver la tele mientras terminamos- asintió.

-Por mí no os preocupéis, tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis…- dijo mientras iba a asentarse al sofá, cuando quedó a espaldas de Mina me hizo un gesto con las manos pidiendo perdón, no pude más que sonreír.

-¡Vamos Mina!- me dirigía al baño con Mina pisándome los talones, una vez allí seguí- debes saber que menos lo de mi compromiso todo es mentira.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero esa mujer dijo!- resoplé bastante cansada y enfadada.

-¡No creas nada de esa zorra! – grité más fuerte de la cuenta- Solo quiere joderme porque Darien no quiere estar con ella- dije un poco más calmada y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una ex loca del Senador?- asentí.

-Así es, Darien la dejó hace tiempo pero parece que no entiende lo que es un no…- tras unos segundos pensando siguió.

-O sea que mintió solo porque Darien quiere casarse contigo…- asentí.

-Lo que no entiendo es como se enteró… Ni siquiera yo lo sabía…- ¿Se lo diría Darien?

-¿Serena? – me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Pues solo montó este circo para jodernos el compromiso, pero me las pagará…- mientras que me echaba crema corporal sonreí con perversidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- le guiñé.

-¡Claro que sí! Debemos pensar en algo bastante bueno, sé que Seiya hará lo que pueda para quitarla de nuestro camino pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar- rió.

-¡Me encanta este lado tuyo!… ¿Tienes algo pensado?- negué.

-Todavía no, pero tengo ahora que lo dices…- me vino la inspiración al momento.

-¿Y que podría ser Sere? ¡No me dejes con la intriga y cuenta!- reí.

-Se me ha ocurrido usar a uno de los chicos para ponerla en una situación delicada…- abrió los ojos con entusiasmo.

-¡Eres malvada de más!…Supongo que ahí tomaran algunas fotos y…- asentí sonriendo.

-Así es, con las fotos en mi poder tendrá que dejarnos en paz sí o sí.

-¿Seiya que iba a hacer exactamente?

-Me dijo que iban a echarla de su puesto.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?

-Eso espero, aunque esa mujer es lista, en su última declaración fue bastante ambigua, estoy convencida que solo fue para que no la echaran de su puesto, puede que Seiya logre quitarla de nuestro camino pero si no…- sonreí de forma perversa- la amenazaré con sacar esas fotos a la luz si no se va…

-¡Me encanta tu plan B!… Y hablando del tema ¿A quién tienes en mente?

-No lo he pensado todavía pero a alguien encontraré…- debía pensar bien en el candidato, debía saber ganarse a la zorra y que no sospechara nada, ser adulador y…Enseguida me vino su imagen ¡Haruka era perfecto! Aunque Darien…

-¿Qué te pasa? Tan pronto estabas animada como te apagaste…

-Nada, es solo algo que hablaré con Darien después…- me gustara o no debía comentárselo y si no le parecía buscaría a otro ¡Total, hombres había de sobra!

-Bueno y dejando a la zorra de lado ¿Qué tal fue todo? ¡Cuenta!- sonrió ampliamente y me puse a detallarle lo más que pude nuestro fin de semana, cuando al fin terminé…- ¡Es genial!- me enseñó su mano en la que había un anillo de compromiso también.

-¿Te has…?- asintió.

-¡Siiiiii! ¿No es maravilloso?- la abracé.

-¡Felicidades Mina! ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este día…

-Yo menos…- reímos juntas- pero me alegra que haya llegado.

-Y lo mejor que lo hemos hecho juntas…- volvimos a abrazarnos. Me detalló como Yaten se lo pidió durante su cena romántica y una vez que terminó cambió automáticamente de tema- Pues ya que sabemos cómo acabamos comprometidas… ¿Has visto a Andrew?- suspiré sonoramente.

-No lo he visto pero hablé un poco con el antes de venir ¿Por qué?

-Ayer lo encontré en el supermercado, iba algo bebido y me dijo que se había separado - rodé los ojos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- los rodó ahora ella.

-Pues porque dijo que lo había hecho por ti…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Por mí lo dudo, ya sabe que estoy con su hermano- rió.

-Eso también lo dijo pero no parecía importarle, solo le importaba… ¿Cómo dijo?- se quedó unos segundos pensativa- ¡A si! Que solo era cuestión de tiempo que vieras que Darien no te conviene que él era mucho mejor para ti- resoplé.

-Me importa poco lo que diga, lo que siento por Darien no lo puedo cambiar…- cuando terminé de vestirme me apoyé en el lavabo- lo de Andrew no debió pasar y en este viaje pude darme cuenta que Darien me importa mucho más que nadie hasta ahora.

-¿Te refieres a lo del desconocido?

-Así es, ese hombre era perfecto y aun así no tenía ganas de estar con el…- se apoyó junto a mí.

-Serena, eso es maravilloso, es lo mismo que me pasa con Yaten, aunque me sigue apeteciendo jugar, quiero hacerlo juntos- rodé los ojos.

-No quiero pensar en Yaten y esas cosas…- rió.

-Eso me lleva de nuevo a…- me incorporé de sopetón.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!- sonrió y la señalé con el dedo bastante seria.

-¡Si no he dicho nada!- suspiré.

-NI falta que hace…- salí rumbo al salón, era tarde y no me apetecía hacer la comida para tantos así que llamé a mi restaurante favorito, la pedí para que me la mandaran a casa. A continuación me senté junto a Yaten y Mina sobre él.

-¿Tus padres tardaran mucho?- negué.

-No lo creo, mamá estaba más ansiosa que tú de saber…

-Entonces ¿Vas a casarte?- preguntó Yaten mirando mi mano y se lo mostré.

-Sí…- hice lo mismo con la mano de Mina y los miré a ambos- Parece que hemos encontrado a nuestro indicado al mismo tiempo- reímos.

-Si…- se besaron y aparté la vista- te amo loquilla.

-Yo a ti mi amor…- escuché sus besos y me levanté para dejarles algo de intimidad, iba a ir a la cocina por una copa de vino pero enseguida llamaron al timbre y fui a abrir…

-¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien mamá…- me volví a mi padre y tras besarme la mejilla habló algo más seco.

-Serena…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Pasad, la comida no debe tardar en llegar!- una vez dentro…

-¿Darien no estará?- preguntó mi padre con algo de retintín.

-Su vuelo salía más tarde aún no llega…- asintió no muy convencido, se sentó junto a Mina y Yaten mientras mamá me acompañaba para poner la mesa.

-No le hagas acaso a tu padre, solo esta celoso de su pequeña…- volví a rodar los ojos.

-Mamá estoy bastante mayor para esto…- me besó la mejilla.

-Lo sé cielo pero él es así…Todavía desconfía de sus intenciones.

-Solo entendió mal…

-Lo sé cariño, pero no puedo hacer nada más, solo queda que Darien se lo gane como antes…- suspiré, seguimos hablando de mi compromiso mientras que poníamos la mesa, cuando llegó la comida empezamos a comer… Conversamos de todo sobre nuestras relaciones aunque Mina fue la que estuvo hablando más, cuando terminamos de comer recogimos la mesa y puse algo para beber y picar mientras que seguíamos conversando… Ya era bastante tarde cuando nos interrumpió el sonido del timbre, me sorprendí gratamente de ver a Darien. Nos saludamos de forma más suave aunque él quería más, le di a entender que no estaba sola y una vez se sentó junto a todos en la mesa fui a llevar mi móvil a cargar y lo encendí… Había tantos mensajes… ¡No entendía como no me había percatado que mi móvil no sonaba!…Entonces recordé que lo puse en silencio por eso precisamente ¡Mierda! Tenía cientos de llamadas y mensajes de Darien y Seiya…Pero no era momento de verlos. Volví con ellos a la mesa y ¿Era impresión mía o mi padre parecía estar más contento? Decidí cambiar de tema…

-¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?

-Bien, dormí la mayoría del tiempo ¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó con esa sonrisa suya que me cegaba.

-Casi lo mismo…Pero entre tanto tenía a Mal para charlar…- al verlo mirar alrededor me temía lo que venía.

-¿Lo mandaste a casa?- asentí.

-Iba a estar aquí todo el día encerrada, así que no le veía motivos a tenerlo aquí- no se veía muy contento pero tampoco enfadado, aunque tal vez fuera por la presencia de los demás.

-Tienes razón, pero si algún día cambias de planes sólo avísalo…- asentí rodando los ojos- es en serio Serena, no quiero que te molesten- era demasiado sobreprotector.

-Lo sé…- le di un ligero beso en los labios- Puedes estar tranquilo que lo llamaré si cambio de planes, pero como puedes ver…- señalé a todos en la mesa- Hoy tenia reunión familiar…- enseguida Mina me interrumpió gritando.

-¡Siiii! ¡No sabes la ilusión que me hace que nos hayamos comprometido casi a la vez!- le enseñó el anillo en su dedo- Desde que nos conocimos supe que estaríamos siempre unidas ¡Hasta en esto! – me miró guiñándome el ojo- Ahora solo nos queda ser mamás al mismo tiempo- me atraganté con mi propia saliva y empecé a toser de forma intensa, Darien me golpeó la espalda para que no me ahogara.

-¡Mina! Todavía es pronto…- me rodó los ojos.

-Tiempo al tiempo…- dijo ahora guiñándole a Darien.

-Mina, estas incomodando a Darien- la reprendí y me volvió a rodar los ojos.

-No es así… ¿Verdad Darien?- le preguntó y el negó sonriendo.

-La verdad es que esta en mis planes a futuro- me miró y nos sonreímos- ¿Verdad princesa?- asentí.

-Sí…-iba a besarme pero el incesante sonido de mi teléfono nos interrumpió y resoplé- ahora vuelvo- dije mientras me levantaba e iba a mi habitación, cuando lo alcancé y vi la pantalla suspiré cansada ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

-¡Serena!- gritó nada más descolgué.

-¿Qué quieres Andrew?

-Nena, necesito verte. Estoy convencido que si hablamos...

-No tengo ganas de hablar…- escuché una risa por lo bajo.

-Tal vez sea otra cosa lo que necesites para…- me apreté los ojos con los dedos mientras resoplaba bastante exacerbada.

-¡No entiendes que en estos momentos no estoy para pensar en follar!- grité más alto de la cuenta y enseguida traté de serenarme antes de contestarle de nuevo- Andrew, de verdad que intento ser clara y amable pero me lo pones muy difícil.

-¡Serena lo siento! Pero me cuesta aceptar que Darien sea para ti, te conozco mucho mejor de lo que pueda hacerlo él y te aseguro que podemos conseguir ser felices juntos…- volví a suspirar cansada pero antes de poder hacer o decir nada apareció Darien y me quitó el móvil de las manos…Cabe decir que su cara no era la mejor… ¡Mierda!

DARIEN

Me quedé en silencio escuchando y en cuanto escuché su nombre no pude evitar que la cólera me dominara, actué por instinto quitándole el móvil de la mano, ni siquiera me fijé en su reacción, sabía que si lo hacía volvería a darle el móvil y no estaba dispuesto. Sabía que todo era debido a no haber hablado las cosas antes, ya le había prometido a mi madre que hablaríamos con él pero no iba a consentir de ninguna manera que llamara a mi mujer para follar con ella, Serena era mía. Así que lo mejor era dejarlo finiquitado.

-Andrew…Tenemos que hablar…- le dije bastante firme y serio, él resopló.

-No te he llamado a ti Darien, quería hablar con Serena…- reí de forma bastante sarcástica y exagerada.

-Por lo que he logrado escuchar querías más que eso.

-No es como piensas…- en su tono pude advertir algo de vergüenza y no era para menos.

-¿Y en qué me equivoco Andrew? – suspiró, tras un breve silencio volvió a hablar.

-Darien no puedo quitármela de la cabeza…Katherine se dio cuenta y…

-¿Le contaste la verdad?- volvió a guardar silencio mientras suspiraba de nuevo.

-No es como si hubiese tenido elección, se puso muy pesada con eso de no divorciarnos, darnos un tiempo, etc… Se me escapó…- me cogí la nariz con los dedos mientras respiraba lentamente intentando tranquilizarme, no era ni el momento ni el lugar de ponerme a dar gritos.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunté al fin, lo mejor era hablarlo en privado, volvió a resoplar.

-Estoy en casa, no tengo ánimos de ir a ningún sitio.

-No te muevas de allí que enseguida estoy contigo.

-Puedes estar seguro que aquí estaré...- dijo destilando bastante sarcasmo que ignoré por completo- Y trae algo para beber…

-¿Qué?- rió.

-Con todo esto he acabado con lo que tenía en la casa- suspiré de nuevo, ya lo reprendería por buscar solución a sus problemas en el alcohol, algo ilógico teniendo en cuenta que el psiquiatra es él.

-No deberías beber tanto…- rió.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?- no quería discutir aquí.

-Veré lo que puedo conseguir, enseguida estaré allí…- colgué y volví a suspirar más fuerte, en ese momento Serena me abrazó por detrás, ni me acordaba que estaba aquí.

-¿Estás bien?- negué.

-Siento haberte quitado el móvil pero…- me interrumpió.

-Lo entiendo, si escuchaste lo que dije puedo entenderlo- sonreí, mientras más la conocía más me daba cuenta que era perfecta para mí.

-Aun así…- rió.

-No te sientas mal por eso, yo me hubiera puesto peor…- agarré fuertemente sus manos en mi pecho, no quería irme pero no tenía alternativa.

-Serena, tengo que hablar con Andrew.

-Lo sé…- me besó la espalda y me volví de frente a ella.

-No deseo irme ahora pero no tengo alternativa- la besé suavemente, en cuanto el beso terminó me sonrió.

-No hay problema, puedes venir después si te apetece- me guiñó el ojo, no pude evitar abrazarla y darle un ligero muerdo en la mandíbula.

-Puedes estar segura que aquí estaré…- le guiñé ahora yo- no sé cuánto tarde…

-Tómate lo que necesites, entiendo que es tu hermano y no me gustaría…- la besé para callarla.

-No es culpa tuya, ni se te ocurra pensarlo- sonrió.

-En parte si…- le alcé una ceja y ella rodó los ojos- no debería haberme tirado a mi psiquiatra.

-Mejor dejemos el pasado donde esta y miremos al frente.

-Tienes razón…- me dio un pequeño muerdo en el labio- te deseo la mejor de las suertes- suspiré, conociendo a Andrew iba a necesitarla.

-Gracias, de todas formas por si me entretengo de más, mándame un mensaje cuando estés sola…- me dio una pícara sonrisa.

-Así lo haré…- volvió a morderme- espero que para entonces hayas aclarado todo con Andrew…- la besé.

-Y yo…- le susurré durante el beso mientras la apretaba más a mí, el beso se tornó más intenso y cuando ya notaba mi erección crecer tuve que alejarla de mí - Serena…

-¿Qué pasa Darien?- preguntó divertida y negué.

-No es el momento…Pero después…- me acerqué a su oído a susurrar- te daré tus buenas nalgadas por traviesa- su risa inundó la habitación.

-Te amo Darien…- volví a besarla.

-Como yo a ti Serena…- nos perdimos de nuevo en un demandante beso hasta que…

-¿Qué hacen aquí par de traviesos?- nos interrumpió la voz de Mina, enseguida nos alejamos y Serena se volvió a ella con una cara nada amistosa.

-Mina ¿No te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar?- rodó los ojos.

-No estaba cerrado…- señaló la puerta como si fuera obvio- si vais a intimar y no queréis sorpresas cerrad la puerta…- Serena resopló y tuve que aguantar la risa.

-A veces eres incorregible Mina…- era mi momento de irme.

-¡Buenos chicas, yo mejor me voy que tengo algo importante que hacer!- le guiñé a Serena.

-Te acompaño a la puerta y te daré un par de botellas para tu charla…- negué pero antes de decir nada siguió- los 2 lo necesitaréis- no quería hablar más frente a Mina así que sólo le asentí.

-¿Te vas a una charla importante con 2 botellas de alcohol?- preguntó Mina algo desconcertada.

-Es personal…- asintió mirando a Serena con la ceja alzada, conociéndola lo poco que lo hacía estaba convencido que se lo sacaría como fuera.

-¡Vamos Darien!- me llevó del brazo hacía el comedor donde todos me miraron extrañados al verme cogiendo mi chaqueta.

-¿Te vas Darien?- preguntó Kenji y asentí.

-Me ha surgido algo importante que necesito arreglar cuanto antes…- enseguida me contestó.

-Espero que no sea nada grave- negué.

-Es un tema personal…- asintió y no dijo más, su mamá en cambio se levantó para abrazarme y darme 2 besos.

-Espero que no sea nada preocupante querido.

-Gracias Ikuko…- me volví a Yaten- Yaten nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Puedes estar seguro...- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, a continuación Serena me acompañó a la puerta, me dio una bolsa con las botellas y la tornó para que pudiéramos despedirnos sin ojos chismosos.

-Darien recuerda tomarte el tiempo que necesites, si no puedes venir hoy nos veremos mañana- le sonreí.

-No creo que pueda estar alejado de ti tanto tiempo- me abrazó.

-Ni yo…- le besé la punta de la nariz, para no volver a perderme- pero entiendo que tu hermano esté primero.

-Ahora lo primero eres tú…- pude apreciar un brillo en su mirada que me cautivó por completo.

-Te amo Darien…

-Y yo a ti Serena…- me besó y recordé algo importante que olvidé comentarle- Será mejor que me vaya pero antes…- me puse más serio y ella me entrecerró los ojos- necesito que me acompañes a una entrevista en la televisión- sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión.

-¿Sólo acompañarte?- negué.

-La entrevista sería a ambos- miró a otro lado.

-No sé Darien…- la abracé, sabía cómo se sentía, no es fácil estar en el ojo del huracán.

-Sólo será para cerrarles la boca a todos los que ponen en duda nuestro amor…- sonrió.

-Sinceramente no me importa lo más mínimo, solo quiero que me dejen en paz- la apreté más fuerte.

-Lo harán en cuanto se cercioren que nos amamos y no hay nada jugoso que sacar…- dio una sonora carcajada.

-Me encanta que me hagas reír hasta con esto.

-Y a mí me encanta escucharte- nos quedamos unos segundo en silencio antes que se alejara lo justo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Por cierto Darien yo también olvidé comentarte algo importante…- entrecerré los ojos ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-¿Qué sería…? – tras un hondo suspiro se explicó.

-Tengo algo pensado para vengarme de esa zorra pero necesito a Haruka y me preguntaba si a ti…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué sería ese algo?- ella sonrió de forma maquiavélica.

-¿Qué va a ser? ¡Joder a la zorra!- algo me decía que era mejor no preguntar.

-¿Sería como tu venganza contra Karmesite?- asintió y viendo su cara no me atrevía a negarme, al fin y al cabo mientras ese Haruka no tocara a Serena no tenía ningún problema.

-Sí a la que va a tocar no es a ti no hay problema…- ella sonrió de nuevo y me dio un muerdo en el labio.

-¡Gracias Darien! Sabía que lo entenderías…- tras un último muerdo volvió a alejarse- Ahora será mejor que te vayas- asentí muy apenado.

-¡Hasta después preciosa!- vi como entraba a su casa antes de irme, a continuación fui a mi coche y puse rumbo a la casa de Andrew, el tráfico estaba bastante tranquilo y llegué enseguida. Respiré para tranquilizarme antes de enfrentarlo, cuando lo hice bajé del coche y llamé al timbre, no tardó nada en abrirme.

-¡Menos mal que llegas!- dijo bastante ansioso y achispado, por lo menos no estaba demasiado borracho. Me quitó la bolsa de las manos, entramos a su salita y mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá él se alejó hacia el minibar- ¡Necesito beber algo!- resoplé.

-Andrew, sé que lo sabes pero la solución a los problemas no es al alcohol- dio una sarcástica risa.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?- vino junto a mí con 2 vasos en su mano y me dio 1- ¡Mi vida es una mierda!- dijo mientras le daba un gran trago a su vaso.

-No lo es Andrew- me alzó una ceja y proseguí- eres un reputado psiquiatra, tienes una hermosa familia…- me interrumpió gritando.

-¡No tenía nada!- lo miré extrañado y siguió- lo mío con Kath hacia mucho que no funcionaba pero quise seguir intentándolo, yo la amaba…- se quedó perdido unos segundos- O al menos eso pensaba hasta que apareció Serena en mi consulta…- me removí incómodo en el sofá y le di un trago a mi bebida- se veía tan hermosa…- se quedó mirando a lo lejos sin decir nada más- fue la primera vez que me sentí atraído por alguien más desde que conocí a Kath...- asentí, mientras no intentara explicarme sus encuentros sexuales…- pero me puse en modo profesional y comenzó a contarme lo que le ocurría, mientras más hablaba de sexo más caliente me ponía y entonces…- me bebí el vaso de un solo trago y me levanté a servirme otro.

-¡Sáltate esa parte!

-Lo siento Darien, no quería molestarte- dijo apenado y traté de hablar más tranquilo aunque no lo estuviera.

-Sé que tuvieron sexo pero no quiero saber los detalles…- todavía venían a mi mente sus jadeos cuando…Sacudí la cabeza, eso fue antes, ahora está conmigo y tenemos un acuerdo.

-Lo entiendo, saltaré esa parte y te diré que fue increíble… ¡Nunca había tanto disfrutado con nadie!- me miró más serio- y sé que aunque no lo quiera reconocer ella conmigo también…-me senté de nuevo junto a él.

-Andrew, Serena y yo vamos a casarnos. Eso la convierte en tu cuñada y me gustaría que la respetaras como tal… -rodó los ojos.

-La conozco muy bien Darien…- movió su vaso antes de levantarse a servirse otro- sé que si está contigo es porque probáis cosas nuevas…- me miró de una forma que no me gustaba nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté como si no supiera nada, él rió mientras volvía a sentarse junto a mí.

-Lo sabes perfectamente…- negué de nuevo.

-No tengo ni idea Andrew…- volvió a darle vueltas al vaso mientras hablaba.

-Supongo que sabes que estoy en ese club…- tragué grueso, tan sólo esperaba que no…- Sé de buena fuente que allí Serena no se lo monta solo contigo al igual que tampoco tú solo con ella…- volví a tragar grueso, no me gustaba el rumbo que llevaba esta conversación, pero necesitaba saber con seguridad que demonios quería.

-¿A qué viene esto Andrew? ¿Vas a investigar nuestra vida o qué?- volvió a reír y negó.

-Nada de eso, he probado el club y me gusta. Conozco las reglas…- me estaba poniendo de los nervios la espera por saber y él no parecía por la labor de ir al grano- Darien, entiendo que te escoja, cuando hablamos Kath y yo…- era mi oportunidad de cambiar de tema.

-¿Le contaste todo esto a ella?- le pregunté bastante enfadado pero antes que dijera algún improperio siguió.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Ahora mismo me abstengo de contestar esa pregunta…- rodó los ojos.

-Solo le dije que había alguien más, no sabe quién ni como…- suspiré más tranquilo – Entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver Kath con el club y todo esto?- se terminó el vaso, se levantó a servirse otro y volvió a sentarse junto a mí en un incómodo silencio.

-Puesto que sé perfectamente que no sois exclusivos…- me miró de reojo- quiero que me dejen participar en sus juegos…- sus palabras resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez sin saber que decir… ¡Maldita sea!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO HE TENIDO VARIOS DÍAS CON MIGRAÑAS QUE ME HAN IMPEDIDO ESCRIBIR, ADEMÁS DE MI SHOT DE SAN VALENTÍN QUE ME HA LLEVADO MAS TIEMPO DEL QUE ESPERABA. AHORA ME TOCA ACTUALIZAR LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***

 **GRACIAS POR SU COMPRESIÓN :)**


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

DARIEN

Me bebí de un solo golpe lo que quedaba en mi vaso y tuve que levantarme a echarme otro… ¿Dejarlo participar? ¿Estaba loco? ¡Por dios santo! ¡Era mi hermano! ¡Cómo se le ocurría semejante idiotez! Nada más servirme me lo bebí de golpe y lo dejé allí, tampoco quería beber más de la cuenta, esta conversación necesitaba de mis 5 sentidos alerta… Volví a sentarme junto a él en completo silencio, él me observó en completo silencio y en mi vista mi estado era lo mejor.

-Andrew…- dije bastante serio- voy a ser directo…- asintió- No voy a negar que ambos tenemos los mismos intereses en cuanto al sexo pero jugamos juntos…- volvió a asentir y le entrecerré los ojos- Y como comprenderás no voy a meterme en la cama con mi hermano…- resopló.

-No lo somos…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿En serio Andrew? ¿Vas a salir con semejante idiotez?- rodó los ojos.

-No es ninguna idiotez, es la verdad…- me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara para tranquilizarme, iba a necesitarlo para hablar con cordura y no lanzarme a su cuello.

-Andrew… El hecho que no nos unan lazos de sangre no es motivo para que lo niegues…- iba a replicar y seguí alzando la voz un poco más de la cuenta para que no lo hiciera- ¡Nos hemos criado juntos y ese simple detalle no cambiará que te considero como un hermano!- asintió apenado, en el fondo le quedaba algo de cordura o al menos eso esperaba.

-Lo sé Darien… Yo también te quiero como tal, pero no quiero que eso me impida…

-¡Te he dicho que no Andrew!- me levanté bastante cabreado- ¡No quiero que te acerques a Serena!- rodó los ojos.

-No puedes controlarla…- lo miré mal.

-Nunca dije nada de hacerlo…- sonrió.

-Prácticamente lo acabas de hacer…- le alcé una ceja, al ver mi cara siguió- La que debería decirme que no me acerque es ella… ¿No has pensado que tal vez le parezca bien incluirme en sus juegos?- abrí los ojos sorprendido, seguramente lo aceptaría, pero yo… Negué fervientemente.

-He dicho que no Andrew…Serena y yo nos casaremos y…- comenzó a reír- ¿De qué te ríes?

-¡De lo estúpido que suena todo eso!… - le alcé una ceja- ¡Vamos Darien! Sabes que tengo razón…- negué.

-Toda mi vida he estado buscando alguien para compartir mi vida que nunca llegó y ahora que lo hice no pienso perderla- le confesé y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes miedo que te la quite?- ahora reí yo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero hemos establecido ciertos límites en nuestra relación y tú eres uno de ellos…- me miró mal.

-¿La obligaste?- negué.

-Se lo pedí que no es lo mismo… Somos familia, cuando nos casemos será tu cuñada y no estaría bien ese tipo de relación que sugieres.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse, todo quedaría entre nosotros…- ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota?

-¡Ya te dije que no, no pienso repetirlo más! – grité exasperado y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos en los que volví a sentarme.

-La amo Darien…Necesito tenerla de alguna manera…- dijo con bastante tristeza- ¿No podéis pensarlo al menos?- volví a suspirar tratando de tranquilizarme antes de contestar.

-Lo siento, pero no…

-Si es porque no quieres que tú y yo…- hizo señas entre nosotros y lo miré horrorizado.

-¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?- apartó la mirada de la mía- Soy totalmente hetero…- me interrumpió.

-Lo siento Darien, no quería ofenderte…Pero sólo os pido que lo penséis…- negué.

-No cambiaré de opinión, pero estoy seguro que en un tiempo te darás cuenta que es lo mejor…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Lo he intentado varias veces pero no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza…- dijo mientras se revolvía él cabello.

-En mi opinión no lo has intentado lo suficiente…- suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-Sí que lo hice Darien… ¿Crees que le pediría el divorcio a Kath sin estar seguro?- rodé los ojos- ¡Me conoces mejor que eso!- suspiré.

-Ahora mismo no estoy tan seguro…- pensé en voz alta y me miró mal.

-Entiendo que sea algo que necesites tu tiempo de meditar…- rodé los ojos ¡Cómo si fuera a cambiar de idea! Realmente el amor cegaba y Andrew era la prueba evidente de ello- No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a ella, sólo quiero seguir en su vida…- reí con sarcasmo.

-¡Más bien seguir en su vida sexual!

-Por mucho que desee que me ame como a ti… Estoy convencido que es la única manera en la que me dejaría acercarme- dijo como si tal cosa, volví a respirar suave para tranquilizarme.

-Por esa misma razón deberías ver que esto es una locura…- me levanté con la clara intención de irme, ya no soportaba escuchar más sandeces, pero antes de hacerlo lo encaré- Andrew te quiero, pero en esto no voy a cambiar de opinión, debes afrontar que Serena me ama y nunca estará contigo de ninguna manera.

-Tal vez…- se quedó pensativo y tras unos segundos en los que no dijo nada me volví para irme ¿Qué más iba a decir? Ya estaba todo claro entre nosotros, nunca dejaría que tocará a Serena y estaba convencido que ella lo aprobaría también… O al menos eso esperaba…- No ahora, ni mañana…- dijo antes de alejarme demasiado- Pero conociéndola como la conozco no durará…- reí.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo en pensar lo que puede pasar, prefiero vivir el momento.

-Eso dices ahora, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo…- me volví para encararlo y negué reiteradamente.

-Como ya te he dicho no voy a preocuparme por algo que tal vez nunca pase, estamos bien, ha aceptado nuestro compromiso y nos casaremos cuando ella lo decida.

-Como veo que ya lo tienes todo pensado no me queda más que desearte suerte…- dijo con algo de ironía- Pero recuerda que yo la entiendo mucho mejor de lo que puedas llegar a hacerlo tú…- reí sarcásticamente.

-Si crees eso es que no la conoces en absoluto- me alzó la ceja.

-He sido su psiquiatra durante varios meses, no creo que nada se me haya escapado- volví a reír.

-Seguro que esas horas lo único que hacías era follarla en vez de tratarla…-le reclamé y apartó la mirada bastante avergonzado, no era para menos- Eso no es tener interés en la persona sino en el sexo.

-No es así Darien…- lo interrumpí casi gritando sarcásticamente.

-¿Y cómo es Andrew?- me crucé de brazos mientras que lo miraba muy mal- ¿Qué aprendiste de ella durante ese tiempo además que es adicta al sexo?- apartó la vista avergonzado, esperé unos segundos antes de reír y seguir hablando- ¿Ves como no la conoces tan bien cómo crees? Sólo te limitaste a follarla, tu amor no es más que un espejismo…- se levantó cabreado y vino hacía mi bastante malhumorado.

-¡No te atrevas Darien!… Si de algo estoy seguro es que la amo…- rodé los ojos.

-No lo creo, pero puedes engañarte lo que quieras, ya te he dejado las cosas claras, espero que recapacites y lo superes…

-¿Eso deseas verdad?- volvió a preguntar con ironía, le contesté firme y casi fuera de mí.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es mi mujer! ¡Y tus estas ahí pidiéndome follarla!

-¡No es como si fuera la primera vez!...- gritó de vuelta y nos retamos en un duelo de miradas unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Andrew por mucho que te quiera esto que pides nunca será posible, así que solo te queda aceptarlo y seguir adelante…

-¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo?- lo miré apenado.

-Espero que nunca tengamos que llegar a ese extremo…- fui hacia la puerta para irme, si seguía allí la cosa acabaría bastante mal para ambos, el no dijo nada ni tampoco vino tras de mí, esperaba que reflexionara sobre todo durante la noche y mañana cuando le pasara la cruda viera todo esto desde otra perspectiva… Cuando entré en mi coche miré el móvil y Serena todavía no había llamado ni mandado mensaje, necesitaba hablar con alguien y Seiya era la mejor opción, de paso sabría si había algo nuevo respecto a Karmesite. Cuando llegué a su casa no tardó en abrirme y miró alrededor como buscando a alguien, me imaginaba quien podría ser…- Vengo solo…- aclaré y suspiró.

-Por un momento creía que venían a alegrarme la noche- rodé los ojos.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas- al ver mi cara se puso más serio.

-¿Qué te pasó ahora? ¿Serena te ha…?- preguntó horrorizado y negué de la misma manera.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – suspiró aliviado.

-¡No me asustes así!

-Nunca dije que fuera algo de Serena…Bueno sí pero no ese tipo de algo…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- era mejor ser directo.

-Es por Andrew…- resopló.

-¡Te dije que debería encargarme!- lo miré mal.

-Por mucho que me pese es mi hermano.

-¡Pero intenta joderte!- negué.

-No es tan así…- se cruzó de brazos muy serio.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor Darien? – asentí mientras me tiraba en el sofá, él se sentó el otro.

-Quiere estar con Serena como sea… Incluso conmigo…

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que contigo?- le alcé las cejas para que entendiera y cuando al fin lo hizo su cara tornó más o menos como debió ser la mía cuando lo dijo- ¿Está loco? ¿Cómo puede siquiera sugerir algo así?

-El amor lo ha cegado…

-Darien, voy a tener que hablar con él seriamente…- al ver mi mirada me señaló con el dedo- ¡Esta vez no me quedaré al margen como la anterior!

-Como te dije entonces, no creo que vaya a hacer público nada de esto.

-Puede que no conscientemente, pero mi trabajo es cuidarte de este tipo de cosas y eso voy a hacer…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Pues empieza con esa zorra de Karmesite…- rodó los ojos.

-Ya estoy en ello, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo y seguro que llegaremos a un acuerdo… Pero tu hermano puede echar a perder tu reputación y con ello tu puesto…- resoplé.

-No lo creo…- o al menos eso pensaba.

-Darien, puede que no quieras verlo ahora pero algo debemos hacer para que esto no se salga de control.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Seiya?- apartó la mirada- ¡Exacto! ¡Ni tú lo sabes!… Creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar que está conmigo- resopló.

-Puedo hacer que firme un acuerdo de confidencialidad respecto a su relación con Serena…-negué.

-No me parece necesario…

-¡Pero lo es!- nos retamos con la mirada unos segundos antes que volviera a hablar- Si lo que temes es por su relación, esto no tiene por qué estropear nada, seguirán igual pero ese papel será un seguro…- resoplé resignado, él era el entendido, lo mejor sería dejarlo en sus manos, yo había hecho lo que había podido.

-Haz lo que debas pero no quiero que lo enfades porque ahí si temo lo que pueda hacer…- puso la mano sobre su corazón antes de agregar.

-Lo prometo…- reímos- Y cambiando de tema ¿Le dijiste a Serena lo de la entrevista?- le asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, vendrá conmigo…- suspiró aliviado.

-¡Por fin algo sale bien! Intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible- asentí, en eso tenía razón, quitando mi compromiso con Serena todo había sido una mierda, aunque ahora su padre ya no me mira como antes...

-Por lo menos su padre me ha aceptado…- me miró curioso.

-¿Cuándo has hablado con él?

-En la casa de Serena, estaba allí cuando llegué.

-O sea que fue una reunión familiar para celebrar el compromiso…- negué.

-Más bien fue una reunión para explicar todo este malentendido.

-¿Y ya se aclaró todo?- volví a asentir.

-Sí, parece que será boda doble.

-¿Cómo doble?

-Mina, la amiga de Serena también se va a casar con su novio…- abrió los ojos en comprensión.

-¿Te refieres a la pareja que vimos en el club?

-Así es…- me quedé pensando en cómo sería ese día hasta que la voz de Seiya me trajo de vuelta al presente.

-¿Será pronto?

-Cuando quiera ella, no quiero agobiarla con la fecha, ya me dio el sí y con eso es suficiente.

-Sería un plus para la entrevista que ya tuvierais concertado el día pero si queréis esperar no hay problema.

-¿Cuándo sería la entrevista?

-Ya te dije que enseguida…- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿No me escuchas cuando te hablo verdad?- reí.

-Lo siento, es solo que tengo mucho en que pensar…

-¿Quieres que salgamos a celebrar para despejarte?- negué.

-Serena quedó en llamarme cuando estuviera sola…- le guiñé- Si quieres puedes venir- su sonrisa se amplió.

-En ese caso tomaremos algo mientras esperamos…- nos sirvió a ambos y estuvimos charlando de otras cosas mientras esperábamos ansiosos su llamada.

SERENA

Cuando se fue Darien volví a la mesa con todos, mi madre y Mina no paraban de sonreír mientras que mi padre y Yaten hablaban de otras cosas.

-Hija…Estoy tan feliz…- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Me lo has dicho varias veces mamá, yo también lo estoy…- Mina vino a sentarse junto a mí.

-Ahora debemos decidir la fecha Serena, estoy deseando que nos casemos…- dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Lo hablaré con Darien…- tanto mamá como Mina me entrecerraron los ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

-Serena, nos corresponde a nosotras poner la fecha no a ellos…- rodé los ojos y mamá añadió.

-Eso es lo que pasa por no tener experiencia cielo…- suspiré rodándole los ojos a ambas.

-No lo sé, supongo que no hay prisa…- Mina volvió a entrecerrarme los ojos.

-Como veo que andas perdida, lo mejor será que vayamos juntas a poner fecha…- puso ojos soñadores de nuevo- veremos lo de la iglesia, el vestido, restaurante… ¡Será maravilloso!...- mamá y ella comenzaron a hablar del tema y no pude evitar removerme algo incómoda, había aceptado la petición de Darien pero no me había planteado que la boda fuera ya mismo. Ellas se veían tan emocionadas ¿Por qué yo me sentía así? ¿Eran los nervios normales o sólo causados por el estrés de todo lo acontecido?

Al cabo de unas 2 horas más hablando del tema por fin papá y Yaten propusieron irse, me daba la impresión que mi padre entendía mi malestar.

-Cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos ya…- le dijo a mamá mientras me guiñaba un ojo- Seguro que Serena necesita descansar.

-Tienes razón Kenji…- vinieron ambos a abrazarme, Yaten y Mina también se levantaron y cogieron sus cosas antes de venir a hacer lo mismo.

-Serena, nos vemos mañana- lo abracé.

-Hasta mañana…- cuando me separé de él añadí- Iré más temprano para ver a Luna- rió.

-Seguro que tiene mucho que preguntar sobre su futura nuera- reímos juntos.

-Ya la conoces…- Mina me abrazó interrumpiendo nuestro momento divertido.

-¡Dejen el trabajo de lado al menos en fin de semana!- exclamó fingiendo enojo y resoplé.

-Mina solo hablamos de Luna…- me rodó los ojos.

-¿Acaso ella no es del hospital?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no quiere verme para hablar de trabajo precisamente.

-¡Bueno, como sea! ¡Mejor lo dejáis para otro momento!- Yaten la agarró por el brazo para despegarla de mí.

-¡Vamos Mina! Serena tiene que descansar…- resopló.

-¡Esta bien!- me guiñó- ¡Ya quedaremos mañana para empezar a ver todo!… ¡Hay tanto por hacer!- mientras se alejaba seguía enlistando cosas que se necesitaban para nuestra boda a las que no presté mucha atención, los acompañé a la puerta y tras irse cerré suspirando aliviada.

-¡Por fin!- todo esto había causado en mí una ansiedad que solo había una manera de solucionar, sonreí de lado, llamaría a Rei para que se uniera a nosotros.

-¿Serena?- contestó casi al momento.

-Buenas noches Rei, te llamaba para saber si te apuntarías a un trío con Darien y conmigo…- hubo un tenso silencio antes que contestara.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó de una forma que no sabía descifrar.

-Si… ¿Te viene mal?- suspiró algo cansada.

-No estoy de humor para un trío Serena…Tal vez otro día…- contestó de la misma forma, me daba la impresión que algo le pasaba.

-¿Estás mal? ¿Vas a contarme?

-Por teléfono no me gustaría decirte esto…- eso no se escuchaba muy bien… ¿Querría dejar de montárselo conmigo o más bien con nosotros? Lo mejor sería hablar con ella mañana.

-De acuerdo, entonces mañana lo hablamos… ¿Qué turno tienes?

-Mañana estoy de guardia, así que podemos hablarlo cuando acabes tu jornada en mi despacho.

-Allí estaré…- colgué algo acongojada, me hubiera gustado que viniera para jugar ¡Pero en fin! Le mandé un mensaje a Darien y me puse a preparar la habitación para su llegada, necesitaba descargar la tensión y el estrés sintiéndolo dentro de mí… Cuando estaba terminando de alistarme llamaron a la puerta y tras ponerme una bata corrí a abrir, me llevé una grata sorpresa de ver a Seiya también.

-Hola bombón…- entró primero y me abrazó por detrás, su mano derecha subía lentamente por mi pierna mientras que mordisqueaba mi cuello, Darien entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, colocándose delante mía y abriendo mi bata.

-¡Perfecta! - dijo relamiéndose los labios mientras me admiraba, Seiya me giró de cara a él y me alejó lo justo para verme.

-Debo darte la razón hermano…- apretó mis nalgas hacía él y pude sentir su evidente erección- ¡Necesito comerte!- entrelacé las manos en su cabello y lo besé salvamente, él me alzó al vuelo llevándome a la habitación donde me depositó en la cama suavemente- Voy a quitarme esto…- señaló su ropa y me quedé observándolo mientras lo hacía, Darien no tardó en llegar y hacer lo mismo. Yo sólo me quité la bata y la dejé a un lado, el primero en llegar junto a mí fue Darien que se posicionó sobre mí mientras me besaba frenéticamente, casi al instante sentí a Seiya besando mis tobillos, subió lentamente por ella regando besos hasta alcanzar mi anhelante intimidad, donde con los dientes cogió mi tanga y lo fue deslizando lentamente hasta sacarlo completamente. Darien hizo lo mismo con mi sostén y comenzó a deleitarse con mis pechos mientras que Seiya lo hacía abajo… ¡Dios! Mi orgasmo no tardó en llegar.

-¡Ahhh!- gemí, Seiya me cogió de las piernas arrastrándome la borde de la cama y me giró al vuelo con una agilidad impresionante.

-¡Me encantas así bombón!- Darien se sentó junto a mi dejando su deliciosa polla a mi alcance, mientras Seiya me penetraba por detrás y usaba sus dedos para adelante yo me deleitaba con Darien mientras que éste jugaba con mis pezones… Esta vez los 3 alcanzamos el orgasmo casi a la vez…- ¡Joder!- exclamó al separarse de mi- Voy a limpiarme un poco enseguida vuelvo…- yo seguí lamiendo a Darien para no desperdiciar ninguna gota…

-¡Te necesito ya!- exclamó al momento, me hizo levantarme junto al borde de la cama para que me apoyara sobre ésta mientras me cogía de la cintura- Sostente bien que va a ser duro y fuerte- sonreí de lado.

-Estoy esperando…- al momento me penetró como prometía, casi me caigo de bruces contra la cama pero por suerte me tenía bien sujeta.

-¡Te lo dije hermosa!- dijo entre gemidos, lo ignoré y me dediqué a disfrutar hasta que volvimos a corrernos…-¡Dios! No sabes cuánto lo necesitaba…- al salir de mi me volvió a él y me abrazó- Te quiero Serena.

-Yo también Darien…- nos besamos lentamente hasta que un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-¡Chicos, sigo aquí!- reímos.

-¿Sabes Seiya? Creo que Serena necesita ser follada por ambos con urgencia…- le dijo con una seriedad pasmosa y les sonreí.

-Me conoces bien…- le dije mientras me mordía el labio de forma sexy.

-En ese caso ven aquí bombón…- Seiya se sentó justo donde estaba apoyada hace un instante y me posicionó sobre su erección- ahora quiero follarte por aquí…- tras colocarse el preservativo fui bajando lentamente, una vez dentro del todo esperé que Darien se posicionara detrás para acompasarnos… ¡Me sentía en el cielo con ambos! Darien no paraba de acariciar y besar todo a su alcance mientras Seiya lamía y mordía mis pechos como niño hambriento, hubiera sido perfecto que Rei se hubiera apuntado…Mañana cuando habláramos se lo comentaría, esperaba que aceptara…

Después de hacerlo varias veces caímos rendidos en la cama, ambos me dejaron al medio, necesitaba descansar para mi jornada de trabajo y no tardé nada en caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

-Serena…- oía una voz llamarme- Serena…- estaba muy cansada…

-¡5 minutos más!- escuché su risa y desperté del tirón- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Me he quedado dormida?- pregunté preocupada y negó mientras me besaba ligeramente los labios.

-No, pero tu despertador acaba de sonar y viendo que no reaccionabas vine a despertarte…- entonces me fijé que ya estaba bañado y vestido.

-¿Vosotros ya estáis listos?- asintió.

-Hemos preparado el desayuno y te esperábamos para hacerlo juntos- sonreí mientras iba corriendo al baño a darme una ligera ducha.

-¡Enseguida estoy con vosotros! – no tardé ni 10 minutos y me reuní con ellos en la mesa de comedor, debía reconocer que se habían esmerado bastante.

-¡Buenos días bombón!

-Buenos días Seiya…- me senté en la silla entre ambos, el enseguida besó mi mejilla- Parece que habéis tenido un arduo trabajo.

-La mayoría lo he preparado yo…- dijo Darien orgulloso y le sonreí- Seiya tiene muchas habilidades, pero cocinar no es una de ellas…- el resopló.

-He preparado el zumo y el café mientras el hacía el resto…

-Gracias chicos…- dije a ambos mientras que cogía una tostada, justo cuando iba a dar el primer bocado recordé- ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Darien preocupado y negué, dejaría el café para tomarlo con Luna y comería del resto, no podía desaprovechar este excelente desayuno ni el esfuerzo de ambos.

-Nada…- dije sonriente y seguimos conversando mientras que terminábamos de desayunar, una vez lo hicimos recogimos todo y cada quien cogió sus cosas para ir al trabajo.

-Malaquite debe estar al llegar…- dijo Darien observando el reloj y asentí.

-Le mandaré un mensaje que lo espero abajo…- sonrió.

-Te acompaño…- ambos lo hicieron y no había alcanzado mi coche cuando Mal me esperaba de pie junto al mismo.

-Buenos días Mal.

-Buenos días Serena…- le sonreí antes de volverme a los chicos, más en específico a Darien- Nos vemos a la salida…- lo besé ligeramente en los labios- hoy tal vez me retrase a la salida…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Puedo saber porque? –sonreí de lado.

-Tengo que hablar con Rei…- dije a modo de explicación y asintió sin decir nada más.

-De acuerdo pero no tardes… Ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar y me gustaría hacerlo después…- dijo algo más serio y asentí de la misma manera, seguramente se refería a Andrew, anoche ni me había acordado.

-No tardaré…Lo prometo…- tras un último beso me giré a Seiya que me guiñó el ojo- Seiya…- le mandé un beso volado antes de entrar en mi coche, Mal enseguida lo hizo en el suyo y emprendí el camino al trabajo con él tras de mí. Al llegar agradecí que no hubiera nadie, temía tener que encontrarme prensa en mi lugar de trabajo, afortunadamente no era así.

-¿Vamos Serena?- preguntó Mal mientras me abría la puerta y salí.

-No es necesario que me acompañes…- rodó los ojos.

-Solo hago mi trabajo…- iba a protestar pero siguió- y al igual que cuando operas nadie se mete espero lo mismo en mi labor…- no pude más que darle la razón.

-De acuerdo…- me acompañó a la puerta y al llegar me volví a él- nos veremos a la salida- asintió y fui a la cafetería, Luna ya se encontraba allí, nada más llegar junto a ella se levantó para abrazarme y darme 2 besos.

-Hola querida.

-Hola Luna…- nos sentamos, pedí un café y ella comenzó a preguntar sobre nuestro viaje hasta que...

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que Darien y tu vayan a casarse…- le sonreí en respuesta, ella puso ojos soñadores justo como Mina- Llegaste justo cuando ya empezaba a perder la esperanzas…- me agarró la mano con fuerza- Ahora está feliz con una mujer a la que ama y a punto de casarse…- volvió a apretar mi mano - No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que vayas a formar parte de nuestra familia…

-Gracias Luna, yo también estoy muy feliz…- tras sonreírme, su cara tornó algo más seria- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo que me apena ahora es mi Andrew…- dijo bastante triste y me removí incómoda en la silla.

-Sé lo de su separación…- asintió cabizbaja- Entiendo que sea duro para ti pero si no se quieren tal vez sea lo mejor…- suspiró.

-Puedes ser…- se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de volver a hablar más seria- Sé que hay algo de tirantez entre ellos por…- me miró directamente y aparté la vista.

-Ya te dije que lo siento Luna, lo de Andrew solo fue un error.

-Lo sé querida, puedo ver que Darien y tú se aman… Pero no me gustaría que su relación de hermanos se turbiara por algo así…- suspiré apenada.

-No sé qué decir… - volvió a apretar mi mano.

-Sólo quisiera que hablaras con él…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Estoy convencida que si tú le dices las cosas como son te escuchará…- ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué ya lo había hecho y seguía en sus trece? Negué.

-Luna, siento decirte que ya he hablado con él, le he dicho las cosas como son pero no me escucha…

-No lo sabía…Tenía la vaga esperanza que lo hicieras entrar en razón…- dijo apenada y decidí animarla un poco.

-No te preocupes por él…- le apreté ahora yo la mano- Estoy convencida que sólo necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

-Seguramente tengas razón…- iba a agregar algo más pero la presencia de alguien a mi lado la interrumpió de lo que fuera a decir, al ver quién era no pude evitar gritar algo más fuerte de la cuenta…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

SERENA

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté bastante fuera de mí, pensaba que se lo había quedado claro ayer. Él a pesar de todo me miraba como si tal cosa ¿En serio? ¡Idiota!

-Buenos días…- contestó, nos miramos y rodamos los ojos, sabía que ambas compartíamos el mismo amor por él.

-¿Se puede saber porque te sientas aquí?- me ignoró totalmente mientras pedía su café y tostada a la camarera.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta desayunar con mis empleados…- le alcé la ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo?- sonrió.

-Desde ahora…- esa sonrisa no me agradaba ¿Qué demonios tramaba este idiota?

-Pues aprovechando que te nos unes…- dijo Luna guiñándome el ojo con disimulo- te agradará saber que mi Darien y Serena pronto se casarán…- él volvió a sonreír mientras asentía.

-Tuve la suerte en ser de los primeros en enterarme…- me miró de forma extraña- ¿Verdad Serena?- lo miré mal ¿Por qué estaba así? Algo de todo esto me olía mal, si no fuera por el lugar y la presencia de Luna le hubiera dicho lo que tenía en la punta de mi lengua.

-¡Ah, es cierto!- exclamó la misma- No me acordaba que fuiste a ese viaje… ¿Lo pasaste bien?- tosió y se removió algo incómodo.

-Sí, estuvo bien…- rodé los ojos ¿Cómo si se hubiera enterado de algo? Debería haber cubierto su plaza con algún médico que pudiera sacarle provecho ¡Idiota!

-¿Te gustó la charla sobre cateterismo? Pues me han comentado que hay uno bastante interesante que se lleva a cabo a través de la pierna y…- enseguida la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de trabajo y conversamos sobre la boda de Serena?

-¿Qué te importa a ti mi boda?- volvió a sonreír.

-A mí no mucho…- hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia y dirigiendo su atención a Luna- pero estoy seguro que a tu otro hijo le interesa…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida ¿Por qué demonios sacaba a Andrew en la conversación? Luna se puso bastante seria antes de contestar.

-No sé a qué viene la mención de mi Andrew en esto…- en ese momento le trajeron su pedido, con la mayor calma del mundo dio un sorbo a su café y una mordida a su tostada sin contestar a la pregunta de Luna, así que no pude callarme.

-Diamante ¿Puedes explicarnos que tiene que ver Andrew en todo esto?- yo misma me moría por saber, tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca, se limpió lentamente con la servilleta y siguió.

-Lo he visto en tu despacho muy alicaído…- abrí los ojos de la impresión- así que hemos tenido una interesante charla- volvió a sonreírme de esa forma que me estaba poniendo de los nervios ¡Imbécil!

-¿Andrew sigue en mi despacho?- pregunté algo preocupada, Darien habló con él pensaba que habían resuelto sus cosas.

-Así es…- dijo mirando a Luna, ésta se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo sin decir nada más-Parece que tu cuñado está enamorado de ti…- ¡Maldito Andrew! ¿Cómo se le ocurre contarle eso a este idiota? No pude evitar darle un pellizco en la pierna- ¡Auch! ¿Qué coño haces?

-No vuelvas a hablar de mi vida privada aquí…- rodó los ojos.

-No he dicho nada malo… Solo la verdad…- volví a pellizcarlo más fuerte y volvió a gritar- ¿Quieres dejar de pellizcarme?- gritó más fuerte de la cuenta y tanto la camarera como el gerente nos miraron atentamente ¡Maldito imbécil! Era lo que me faltaba, que en mi lugar de trabajo estén al pendiente de mi vida.

-Deberías comportarte como lo que eres…- rodó los ojos.

-Eso hago…- negué.

-Solo estás haciendo el idiota ¿Por qué no dijiste de primera que Andrew estaba en mi despacho?- sonrió.

-Le hubiera quitado toda la gracia…-lo miré bastante mal.

-Has preocupado a Luna más de lo que estaba…- negó.

-Eso ya lo hiciste tú al salir con un hombre casado y enamorarlo al punto de divorciarse…- esta vez no lo pellizqué, me acerqué a él tanto que nuestros alientos se entremezclaban.

-No soy de repetirme, así que te lo diré una sola vez. Deja de meterte en mi vida o te aplastaré como la cucaracha que eres…- tragó grueso y no dijo nada, en el fondo no era más que un cobarde. Me levanté y me fui a mi despacho, no me apetecía aguantarlo más ¡Maldito idiota! Como que me llamo Serena que lo iba a hacer entender por la buenas o por las malas…

En cuanto llegué Molly vino a mi encuentro, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-Serena en tu despacho está…- la interrumpí.

-¿Luna y Andrew? – asintió bastante sorprendida.

-¿Lo sabías?- le asentí.

-Esperaba que hubieran terminado…Necesito mi agenda…- ella me sonrió a la vez que me la entregaba.

-¡Gracias Molly!- se quedó un momento callada, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo la inquietaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Molly?

-Pues esta mañana cuando llegó el señor Furuhata quise acompañarlo fuera ya que no se veía muy bien pero el señor Black me apartó y se lo llevó a tu despacho…- ¡Hijo de…! –Lo siento Serena…- se disculpó bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes Molly no es tu culpa…- Diamante aprenderá a respetar mi vida privada quiera o no, de eso voy a encargarme personalmente.

-Después se fue y entré para acompañarlo fuera pero se negó en rotundo. Decía que quería hablar contigo antes de irse…- ¡Mierda! Ahora con Luna dentro lo mejor era irme a hacer mi trabajo, hablaría en otro momento y a solas… ¿O mejor con Darien? - ¿Serena quieres que…? – preguntó señalando la puerta y negué.

-Mejor me voy a hacer mis rondas…- levanté mi agenda- Gracias Molly, eres increíble…- me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Te avisaré en cuanto tu despacho esté libre…- tras sonreírle de vuelta me alejé para cumplir con mi deber. No llevaba mucho cuando Yaten llegó junto a mí.

-Me acabo de enterar de tu "inesperada visita" de esta mañana…- rodé los ojos.

-Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo demonios te enteras de todo? - sonrió.

-Tengo mis contactos… Ahora dime… ¿Necesitas algo?- negué, no quería tener que contarle nada de todo este lío.

-Luna se está ocupando…- se quedó pensativo un momento antes de seguir.

-Espero que no te moleste pero Mina me contó de tu relación con él…- resoplé, ya me lo imaginaba sólo esperaba que no le hubiera contado más de la cuenta.

-Sólo fue un error…

-Puede que para ti…- le entrecerré los ojos- Para él fue algo más… ¿Por qué no hablas con él?- no podía quitarle la razón, esto era cosa de nosotros 3 pero ahora mismo Darien no estaba y no me parecía justo meter a Mal en medio…

-No sé…- me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Deberías hacerlo Serena, ese hombre se veía muy mal…- se acercó a mi oído- y Diamante estuvo hablando con él…- resoplé.

-¡Ese idiota se ha propuesto molestarme! Primero con lo de Darien, ahora Andrew… ¿Qué será después?- él rió- ¡No entiendo porque no se dedica a follar a otras y dejarme en paz…!- volvió a reír más fuerte.

-Se ha encaprichado contigo…- volví a resoplar más fuerte.

-Pues eso se terminó hace tiempo.

-Sabes cómo es…- me guiñó- quiere lo que no puede tener.

-Pues no pienso acostarme con él solo para que pierda el interés…- comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-No era eso lo que te estaba diciendo Serena…

-Lo sé, sólo estoy algo alterada por todo…- apretó su abrazó sobre mí.

-Sólo te aconsejo que hables con él y tengas cuidado de Diamante…- en mi actual situación era lo más conveniente ¡Qué jodido era sentirse en el centro del huracán! ¡Con lo tranquila que ha sido siempre mi vida…! Bueno, para lo normal en ella…-¿Serena?- me sacó la pregunta de Yaten de mis divagaciones y le asentí a pesar de no saber qué me estaba hablando.

-Trataré de hablar con él pero Mal debe acompañarme…- pensé en voz alta y me alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -¡Piensa Serena, piensa! Al momento se me ocurrió.

-Quedaré fuera del hospital y no debo salir sola…- asintió algo desconcertado.

-Supongo que está bien…- le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y me quitó la agenda de las manos- ¡Ve ahora! ¡Yo te cubro!

-¡Pero no puedo irme así!- me guiñó.

-Si preguntan por ti les diré que tuviste una emergencia…- le sonreí en respuesta y lo abracé efusivamente.

-¡Gracias Yaten! ¡Eres el mejor! – puse rumbo a mi despacho y entré sin llamar.

-¡Serena!- gritó Andrew al verme mientras se me echaba encima abrazándome- ¡Te he echado de menos!- suspiré tratando de mantener la calma, al fin y al cabo Luna estaba allí y no quería que se sintiera molesta.

-Será mejor que salgamos y hablemos…- miré a Luna que me asintió.

-Andrew hazle caso a Serena e id a hablar…- el apretó su agarre en mí.

-¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?

-No me gusta ser la comidilla del hospital…- le dije bastante seria, él suspiró mientras se separaba de mí- así que si quieres hablar conmigo no vuelvas a hacerlo aquí…- asintió bastante avergonzado pero al momento se animó y exclamó.

-¡Está bien! Te prometo que será la última vez ¡Vamos!- Luna nos acompañó a la puerta y se despidió antes de salir, en cuanto lo hicimos Mal llegó junto a nosotros y Andrew lo miró mal- ¿Este qué demonios hace aquí?

-Es mi guardaespaldas, debe venir siempre conmigo…- resopló y se volvió a él.

-Yo la cuidaré mientras que está conmigo…- el negó.

-Tengo órdenes del señor Chiba de no dejarla sola y eso voy a hacer...-cambié de tema para calmar los ánimos.

-Vamos a la cafetería de enfrente y lo hablamos mejor allí ¿te parece?- asintió sin dejar de mirar a Mal.

-No quisiera hablar con terceros delante…- resoplé.

-Andrew, no es negociable ir sin él, pero si te incomoda su presencia se sentará en otra mesa…- asintió a regañadientes y cruzamos la calle para ir a la cafetería, una vez dentro nos sentamos en mesas contiguas, pedimos algo de tomar y mientras esperábamos lo incité a hablar.

-Puedes empezar…- tras tomar un poco de aire comenzó.

-Desde que me dejaste…

-Nunca hemos tenido nada.

-Bueno pues desde que no hemos vuelto a vernos…- asentí- no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- suspiré cansada.

-Ya sabes lo que siento o pienso al respecto, no sé qué más decirte Andrew…- se quedó callado el tiempo que la mesera nos ponía el pedido en la mesa y después continuó.

-Anoche hablé con Darien.

-Lo sé…- me interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

-Quería saber qué piensas de mi petición…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Petición?- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No te lo dijo?- iba a preguntar qué cuando Darien apareció y se sentó junto a mí.

-Hola Serena…- me dio un ligero beso en los labios para después volverse a su hermano muy enfadado- Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella.

-Necesitaba hablar y que fuera ella quien me lo pidiera.

-Ya lo hablamos y sabes que lo que quieres es inviable…- lo interrumpí.

-¿Podéis decirme de qué demonios estáis hablando?

-Lo hablaremos después…- me contestó sin quitar la mirada de Andrew ¿Por qué se miraban tan mal? Pensaba que lo habían arreglado…

-Quiero saber su opinión al respecto…

-Ya te dije que es cosa de 2 y no es viable…- ya me estaba hartando que hablaran de mi sin saber nada.

-¿Me vais a decir de una jodida vez qué demonios pasa?- Darien negó y Andrew contestó.

-Quiero participar en sus juegos…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Ya te dije que no! – gritó Darien enfadado dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-A ver si estoy entendiendo bien…- miré a Andrew e ignoré la dura mirada de Darien- Quieres formar parte de nuestros encuentros…- dije haciendo comillas al aire, él sonrió en asentimiento mientras que Darien volvió a golpear la mesa con fuerza.

-¡Ni hablar! – lo ignoré y me centré en Andrew.

-Tu hermano y yo lo hablamos… No eres una opción Andrew…- me interrumpió.

-¿Pero sólo porque él lo dice? ¡Sabes que nos entendemos bastante bien en la cama!- resoplé y las palabras salieron de mi sin pensar.

-No ha sido una cama precisamente lo que hemos probado…- Darien golpeó la mesa de nuevo ya estaba preocupada que fuera a hacerse daño en la mano.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de eso?- asentí, seguramente me habría pasado… ¿En una relación no se habla de sexo con otros? Pero si nosotros lo tenemos todo el tiempo… Seguramente se refería solo a Andrew, no en general, bueno y Haruka… Ese también queda descartado- ¿Me estás escuchando Serena?- me sacó la molesta voz de Darien de mi ensimismamiento y asentí aunque fuera totalmente mentira.

-Sí, Darien…- negó antes de volverse de nuevo a Andrew.

-No quiero llegar a las malas en esto pero lo haré si no la dejas en paz…- le entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- sacó una carpeta de atrás suya y la puso sobre la mesa- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-La única forma en la que entenderás…- tras darle una severa mirada se volvió a los papeles ¿Qué serían? No debía ser nada bueno porque conforme los leía su cara cada vez se ponía más blanca.

-¿Qué coño es esto Darien?

-Un acuerdo…-rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Esto es lo único que se te ocurre para alejarme de Serena?

-Solo es un seguro para que no nos metas en más líos…- volvió a reír igual que antes.

-¿Crees que hablaría algo que pudiera dañarla?- Darien apartó la vista y él se volvió a mí- Serena te amo… No necesito firmar esto para no hacerte daño…- iba a coger mis manos pero aproveché su despiste para coger los papeles y mirarlos.

-Serena no deberías…- dijo Darien mientras hacía el intento de quitármelos pero una dura mirada fue suficiente para saber que era mejor dejarlo estar, me puse a leer por encima y si no me equivocaba era un acuerdo de privacidad por el que Andrew se comprometía a no hablar nada sobre nuestra anterior relación además de mi propia persona o de su hermano...

-Darien no creo que sea necesario…- tiré los papeles al centro de la mesa- a la que deberías mandarle estas cosas es a tu amiga la periodista- dije con bastante retintín.

-Ya te dije que estamos en ello, de momento Seiya está preparando nuestra entrevista así dejarán de hablar mentiras sobre nosotros…- rodé los ojos.

-Mientras no la calles lo seguirá haciendo…- sonreí con maldad- pero yo me encargaré…- sabía exactamente qué hacer, me volví a Andrew- confío en ti, para mí no es necesario este papel pero si a tu hermano lo deja más tranquilo deberías firmarlo…- antes que pudiera quejarse seguí- te aprecio mucho pero no te amo, estoy enamorada de Darien, puede que ahora te cueste aceptarlo pero sé que podrás hacerlo y seremos muy buenos amigos…- le guiñé- o más bien excelentes cuñados.

-Lo haces parecer tan fácil…- agarré su mano y Darien a mi lado gruñó.

-Si lo intentas lo será…- tras un último apretón me levanté- ahora debo volver al trabajo, nos veremos después Darien…- le di un ligero beso en los labios y tras un asentamiento de cabeza a Andrew fui junto a Mal para volver a mi puesto, por suerte el idiota de Diamante no había dado señales, así que ni enterado de mi ausencia… Esperaba haber dejado zanjado lo de Andrew, fui bastante clara, ahora me quedaba el asunto de Rei… ¿Estaría enojada por algo? ¿O sólo se había cansado de que metiera hombres en nuestra cama? Suspiré algo cansada… Sólo quedaba esperar…

DARIEN

Estaba en medio de una reunión cuando mi teléfono vibró…Debía ser importante ya que nadie me llama en horas de trabajo, al mirar la pantalla… ¿Malaquite? ¡Mierda! Me puse nervioso y temí lo peor… Debía llamarlo urgentemente.

-Discúlpenme un momento…Es urgente…- me disculpé con todos los presentes, asintieron mientras salía a toda prisa y lo llamaba de vuelta.

-¿Señor Chiba?

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Serena?

-No señor, pero estamos en la cafetería frente a su trabajo con su hermano…

-¿Qué? ¿Andrew? ¡Pero qué demonios hace ahí!

-No lo sé señor, ya salió del hospital junto a él, por lo que he escuchado se había presentado esta mañana temprano, su madre tuvo que hablar con él…- suspiré mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara ¿Cómo se había atrevido a presentarse en su trabajo? ¿Habría formado algún espectáculo? ¿Se le habría escapado algo? ¿Qué le habría dicho a mamá?

-¿Qué ocurre Darien?- preguntó Seiya junto a mí y le hice una seña para que se callara un momento mientras terminaba de hablar con Malaquite.

-¿Pero estás con ella?- resopló de una manera que no me gustó.

-No exactamente, a su hermano le incomodaba hablar en mi presencia y estoy en una mesa anexa donde los veo perfectamente pero no puedo escuchar nada…- ¡Mierda! No podía quedarme aquí sin más…

-No le quites los ojos de encima, si se pasa actúas… ¡Yo llegaré enseguida!

-Entendido señor…- colgué y me volví a Seiya.

-¿Tienes listo lo que me comentaste para Andrew?

-¿Lo del acuerdo de privacidad...?- asentí.

-Lo tengo listo en mi despacho…- lo interrumpí.

-¡Vamos por él! ¡Voy a llevárselo ahora mismo!- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Es muy urgente? Estamos en una reunión…- suspiré mientras buscaba la manera de explicarme de forma coherente, en definitiva tenía razón.

-Lo sé Seiya, sé que me repito mucho pero encárgate por mí en lo que atiendo esto…- rodó los ojos- ¡Por favor! - insistí.

-Vamos a tener que cambiar de puesto… Últimamente trabajo más que tú…- dijo medio en broma medio en serio y no pude evitar reír.

-Pero yo soy el que da la cara…- me acompañó en las risas.

-Yo podría darla también…-puso una pose graciosa- ¿Acaso no soy guapo?- negué.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a recoger eso!- durante el trayecto no paramos de bromear sobre el asunto, me conocía lo bastante bien para saber que estaba mucho más que incómodo y molesto, no era para menos, era de mi hermano y prometida de quién estábamos hablando, aun así conseguía quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo bastante serio, me extendió los papeles pero antes de cogerlos los apartó- recuerda quien eres antes de hacer cualquier tontería…- resoplé.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Ahora dámelos que llevo prisa!- lo apresuré, una vez con ellos en mis manos corrí lo más que pude en su busca, por nada del mundo los quería solos, sabía que era una idiotez pensar que pudiera pasar algo en un sitio público y con Malaquite al cargo pero no podía evitar que los recuerdos de sus gemidos volvieran de nuevo a mi cabeza y me hicieran pensar en lo que no debía… ¡Maldita sea! Nada más aparcar, entré a la cafetería y no tardé nada en encontrarlos, fui rápidamente a sentarme junto a Serena y no pude evitar mirar muy mal a Andrew, creía que le había dejado claro que no se le acercara en nuestra última conversación.

-Hola Serena…- la saludé de un beso en los labios para después volverme Andrew de nuevo- Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella.

-Necesitaba hablar y que fuera ella quien me lo pidiera- contestó desafiante.

-Ya lo hablamos y sabes que lo que quieres es inviable…- Serena me interrumpió.

-¿Podéis decirme de qué demonios estáis hablando?

-Lo hablaremos después…- le contesté sin apartar la mirada de Andrew, él me la devolvía de igual modo.

-Quiero saber su opinión al respecto…- contestó aún más desafiante, traté de serenarme para contestarle pero lo ponía muy difícil.

-Ya te dije que es cosa de 2 y no es viable…- dije lo más calmado que pude.

-¿Me vais a decir de una jodida vez que demonios pasa?- preguntó Serena algo alterada y negué pero Andrew no estaba por la labor.

-Quiero participar en sus juegos…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Ya te dije que no! – le grité bastante enfadado dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-A ver si estoy entendiendo bien…- contestó Serena centrando su atención en Andrew mientras que la miraba duramente ¿En serio le estaba preguntando sobre el tema? - Quieres formar parte de nuestros encuentros…- dijo haciendo comillas al aire, él sonrió en asentimiento y sin poder evitarlo golpeé de nuevo la mesa del mismo coraje y mucho más fuerte que antes.

-¡Ni hablar! – grité pero ella seguía ignorando mi estado y centrando su atención en Andrew ¿Por qué demonios me sentía así? Sólo tenía ganas de golpearlo por quitarme la atención de Serena.

-Tu hermano y yo lo hablamos… No eres una opción Andrew…- ¡Por fin algo de cordura! Pero la interrumpió antes de poder seguir.

-¿Pero sólo porque él lo dice? ¡Sabes que nos entendemos bastante bien en la cama!- ¡Maldito hijo de…! Ella resopló antes de contestar, nada podía haberme preparado para las palabras que salieron de su boca...

-No ha sido una cama precisamente lo que hemos probado…- volví a golpear la mesa de nuevo con la intención de hacerla callar ¡No me agradaba imaginarlos en ese plan! ¿Por qué seguían con lo mismo?

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de eso?- grité fuera de mí, ella asintió y se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos unos largos segundos ¿No estaría pensando en Andrew y ella…?- ¿Me estas escuchando Serena?- pregunté bastante molesto y volvió a asentir aunque me daba la sensación que no estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Sí, Darien…- mejor lo dejaba estar, ya hablaríamos en privado y me volví a Andrew.

-No quiero llegar a las malas en esto pero lo haré si no la dejas en paz…- le dije bastante firme, en esto no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, él me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- en ese momento saqué la carpeta que me dio Seiya y se la puse sobre la mesa- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-La única forma en la que entenderás…- le dije a modo de explicación, tras darme una severa mirada se volvió a los papeles, conforme leía su cara se iba descomponiendo cada vez más…

-¿Qué coño es esto Darien?- preguntó cuándo terminó y contesté escuetamente.

-Un acuerdo…-rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Esto es lo único que se te ocurre para alejarme de Serena?- intenté tranquilizarme antes de contestarle.

-Solo es un seguro para que no nos metas en más líos- contesté siendo bastante convincente y no del todo sincero, al fin y al cabo mi mayor problema era los celos enfermizos que sentía por él, volvió a reír igual que antes.

-¿Crees que hablaría algo que pudiera dañarla?- preguntó dolido, en el fondo sabía que nunca lo haría pero era necesario que entendiera que lo suyo con Serena era imposible, aparté la mirada y se dirigió a ella- Serena te amo… No necesito firmar esto para no hacerte daño…- volví la vista a ellos a tiempo de ver como Serena cogía los papeles que acababa de darle a Andrew…

-Serena no deberías…- le dije mientras intentaba quitárselos pero me dio una mirada tan dura que lo dejé estar, estuvo bastante concentrada ojeándolos, ambos permanecimos en silencio y a la espera de su reacción.

-Darien no creo que sea necesario…- dijo muy calmada cuando terminó y tiró los papeles al centro de la mesa…- a la que deberías mandarles estas cosas es a tu amiga la periodista…- agregó algo enojada.

-Ya te dije que estamos en ello, de momento Seiya está preparando nuestra entrevista así dejarán de hablar mentiras sobre nosotros…- intenté distraerla del tema en cuestión a través de otro pero no pareció funcionar y rodó los ojos.

-Mientras no la calles lo seguirá haciendo…- sonrió con maldad- pero yo me encargaré…- dijo de una forma que hasta a mí me dio miedo, a continuación se volvió a Andrew- confío en ti, para mí no es necesario este papel pero si a tu hermano lo deja más tranquilo deberías firmarlo…- suspiré aliviado - te aprecio mucho pero no te amo, estoy enamorada de Darien, puede que ahora te cueste aceptarlo pero sé que podrás hacerlo y seremos muy buenos amigos…- agregó dejándome mucho más tranquilo, a continuación le guiñó- o más bien excelentes cuñados…

-Lo haces parecer tan fácil…- dijo Andrew derrotado, tal vez no había sido tan malo que se reunieran, en su mirada podía vislumbrar que por fin lo había captado, ella agarró su mano y no pude evitar gruñir a pesar de todo.

-Si lo intentas lo será…- añadió, a continuación lo soltó y se levantó- ahora debo volver al trabajo, nos veremos después Darien…- me dio un ligero beso en los labios y tras un asentamiento de cabeza a Andrew su fue junto a Malaquite… Cada día estaba más contento de haberlo contratado, de no ser por él no me habría enterado de esto…

-Voy a firmar esto sólo para que sepas que no pienso decir o hacer nada que pueda dañar a Serena…- dijo mientras sacaba un boli de su bolsillo e iba firmando los documentos, una vez que hubo terminado me pasó los papeles- Nunca pensé que nos pasaría esto…- dijo bastante triste y asentí.

-Yo tampoco, siempre hemos estado muy unidos y no me gustaría perderlo…

-Yo tampoco…- tras un breve silencio siguió- Pero nos hemos enamorado de la misma mujer…- resoplé mientras me echaba sobre la silla, estaba hasta los mismísimos de lo mismo.

-Sólo ha sido una jodida casualidad…- asintió interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Así es… Sé que sabiendo que estaba enamorado de ella nunca habrías tenido nada…- tragué grueso, es verdad que cuando la conocí no sabía pero después de enterarme seguí adelante sin importar nada más… Cosa que nunca le diría en ningún caso- Pero ahora que Serena me ha dejado claro lo que hay no me queda más que aceptarlo…- dijo sonriéndome bastante triste y ya que Serena saldría algo más tarde decidí animarlo un poco.

-¿Por qué no salimos por ahí después como en los viejos tiempos y así te distraes?

-¿Esta noche?- preguntó extrañado y asentí.

-Sí, Serena saldrá más tarde hoy, podríamos vernos después del trabajo ¿Qué dices?

-Perfecto…- dijo más animado- ¿quedamos dónde siempre? – asentí, él se levantó y me dio la mano.

-Gracias Darien, a pesar de todo te quiero…- me levanté y lo abracé, tras un breve apretón se separó de mí- No te me pongas sentimental o me harás llorar…- sonreí.

-Me alegro de volver a ver a mi hermano…- me guiñó.

-Ya que Serena lo ha dejado bastante claro será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, hace días que no voy.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después en él Crown…- le hice un asentimiento de cabeza y lo observé alejarse con un mal sabor de boca. Me alegraba recuperar a mi hermano pero me sentía culpable por no contarle la verdad… Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, me extrañó no tener registrado el número.

-¿Diga?

-¿Darien? Soy Michiru, no sé si te acuerdas de mi…- ¿Cómo para no acordarme? Sobre todo de su marido…

-Claro que me acuerdo…- escuché su risa a través del teléfono.

-Verás… Esta noche tenía planes pero me fallaron, me preguntaba si Serena y tú…- ¡Mierda! ¡Piensa algo Darien! No pienso dejar que su marido la toque otra vez…

-Esta noche es imposible, tenemos cosas que hacer…- me interrumpió enseguida.

-No importa la hora, solo pasaros por casa… Serena sabe mi dirección…- esto no estaba saliendo como quería… Necesitaba a alguien que me aconsejara qué hacer, así que lo mejor era dejarlo para después.

-Michiru ¿éste es tu numero?

-Sí.

-Cuando hable con Serena te llamo y te digo lo que sea…- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque no le decía directamente que no quería a su marido tocando a mi mujer? Seguro que eso es lo que haría Serena, ser claro y directo.

-Esperaré ansiosa tu llamada…Lo pasamos muy bien la última vez, estoy deseando repetir…- A mí no pero solo contesté…

-Después te llamo…- y colgué, me revolví el cabello con ambas manos mientras pensaba como salir de esta… Y lo único que me vino a la cabeza fue Seiya, así que partí en su busca y de vuelta al trabajo, desde que Serena había aparecido en mi vida había dejado mis deberes como Senador a un lado, debía volver a centrarme en él mismo o en las próximas elecciones perdería mi puesto…

Una vez de nuevo en la oficina terminamos los pendientes y una vez solos fue él quien me preguntó.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- le di la carpeta y tras mirarla alzó las manos al aire bastante contento- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Un problema menos! - al ver mi cara volvió a preguntar- ¿Estás así por Karmesite?- negué.

-Es por todo…- se sentó junto a mí.

-¡Vamos Darien! Pronto todo se calmará, seguramente tras la entrevista os dejarán en paz y respecto a Karmesite ya le he puesto sobre la mesa a la cadena la posibilidad de cambiar de canal a menos que la sustituyan…- sonreí.

-¡Ojalá todo se arregle!- el me miró bastante serio antes de agregar.

-¿Hay algo más?- asentí, era él momento.

-Michiru me llamó hoy…- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quedaremos con ella otra vez?- lo miré mal.

-¿Cómo crees? – me alzó una ceja y seguí- ¡Seguro que su marido viene también!

-No había caído en eso… ¿Y entonces que haremos?- ahora se la alcé yo- ¿No contabas conmigo?- dijo haciéndose el ofendido y cruzándose de brazos- Me parece muy mal por tu parte Darien…- entonces me vino la idea…

-Seiya… ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-¿Sólo?- asentí.

-¡Es perfecto! Tú también los conoces seguro que aceptarán…- dije bastante más animado- Así yo tras tomar algo con mi hermano voy con Serena a casa…

-Yo voy encantado…La cuestión es que quieran. Además que en algún momento tendrás que decirle que no quieres que su marido toque a tu mujer…- suspiré mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello.

-Lo sé…Pero lo dejaré en manos de Serena…

-¿Por qué no la llamas y le dices que se encargue?

-Hoy tenía que hablar con Rei…- se relamió.

-¿La doctora sexy?- asentí.

-Pues habla con Michiru y si no les importa voy sin problemas…- marqué inmediatamente y enseguida contestó.

-¿Vais a venir?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-No Michiru, nos es imposible… Pero mi amigo Seiya si puede ir y…- me interrumpió.

-No quiero ser descortés pero queríamos a Serena, y ya que no puede buscaremos otra pareja…Gracias Darien…- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sólo estaban interesados en ella! ¡Maldita sea!

-Adiós Michiru…- tras colgar le negué a Seiya.

-¿No quiso que me uniera?

-Sólo querían a Serena.

-Entiendo…- asentí- Parece que se han encaprichado de ella.

-Pues eso se acabó, le diré que se encargue…- rió.

-¿Quién lo diría del gran Darien Chiba?- reímos.

-Lo que no quiero es más problemas, estoy seguro que ella sabrá cómo hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, dejémoslo en sus manos…- sería lo primero que hablaría con ella después, además de contarle lo ocurrido con mi hermano… Confiaba en ella, sonreí ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera vuelto tan indispensable en mi vida?

SERENA

Cuando al fin terminé mi día fui directa a la oficina de Rei, ella se encontraba sentada de espaldas a la entrada mirando por la ventana, entré sin hacer ruido cerrando la puerta tras de mí, una vez la alcancé, la abracé desde atrás…

-Serena…- rió y la acompañé.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Te estaba esperando…- dijo más seria y me senté en la mesa frente a ella, al cruzarme de piernas miró mis muslos con bastante deseo…- Serena por favor…- sonreí.

-¿Qué?- se levantó y se puso de espaldas a mí.

-Sé que vas a casarte y supongo que esto se terminará…- suspiré aliviada.

-¿Crees que porque Darien y yo nos casemos se terminaran nuestros juegos?- ella se volvió algo extrañada.

-¿Si?- preguntó más que afirmó y negué mientras me acercaba a ella y jugaba con su pelo.

-A Darien no le importa que sigamos jugando…- me relamí los labios e instintivamente ella hizo lo mismo- por lo que mientras quieras podemos seguir como hasta ahora…- en ese momento me besó salvajemente y por mucho que me apeteciera dejarme llevar sabía que a Darien no le gustaría por lo que tuve que alejarla de mí, ella me miraba bastante perdida.

-¿No has dicho que…?- asentí y me expliqué.

-Podemos seguir jugando pero juntos, es la única condición que hemos puesto…- asintió algo más decaída.

-¿Eso significa que nuestras noches a solas se acabaron?- iba a decirle que si pero recordé a Michiru, tal vez no podría hacerlo conmigo pero le daría otra opción.

-Rei, hay una chica casada que le gusta jugar con mujeres a solas… ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

-Serena no creo que…- la interrumpí.

-¡No seas tímida! Seguro que te cae bien, es muy hermosa y muy buena en la cama…- le guiñé y me miró raro.

-No creo que funcione Serena… Yo…- sabía de su timidez, por eso le pediría a Darien que me acompañara a una de esas fiestas en las que no estuviera su marido para que se familiarizara.

-¿Y si Darien y yo vamos para que…?

-¡No funcionará!- gritó bastante exaltada interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Pero Rei no…- quise persuadirla pero volvió a gritar y esta vez me dejó helada.

-¡No funcionará porque estoy enamorada de ti...! - ¡Mierda!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESTA SEMANA SANTA HE ESTADO DE VACACIONES. LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA MEJOR NOCHE DE NUESTRA VIDA***


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

DARIEN

Me quedé un momento perdido en los recuerdos cuando la voz de Seiya me trajo de vuelta al presente.

-¿Entonces ahora irás con tu hermano?- preguntó y asentí.

-Sí, me necesita y ya que Serena tiene que hacer trataré de animarlo- rió.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirás?- preguntó entre serio y divertido.

-Cuando se fue parecía convencido que lo suyo era imposible- se cruzó de brazos.

-Me parece bien…- hizo un tenso silencio antes de seguir- Y también raro…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres con raro?- se cogió el mentón con la mano antes de seguir.

-Primero le da igual vuestra relación con tal de hacerse con ella, ahora que anunciáis vuestro compromiso quiere participar con ustedes y cuando Serena le dice que no le interesa… ¿Se hace a un lado sin más?- Visto así tenía razón pero debía darle algo de crédito si quería recuperar nuestra relación.

-Estoy convencido que ha sido por Serena, al fin y al cabo firmó los papeles por ella.

-Eso me tranquiliza, así no podrá decir nada que manche tu expediente- rodé los ojos.

-El también perdería si lo hiciera…- me entrecerró los ojos y se los rodé- Creo que no hay que olvidar que "su relación" tuvo lugar mientras que fueron doctor y paciente.

-Sí, pero cuando uno está enamorado no piensa con la cabeza correcta...- reímos.

-Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que puedo confiar en él, si dice que lo dejará estar lo creeré…- dije convencido aunque en el fondo tenía mis dudas.

-Yo confío en tu intuición y estos papeles…- los alzó al aire para enfatizar lo que quería decir- Pero dudo que lo deje estar tan fácil…- resoplé abatido.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Serena es adictiva ¿Por qué crees que esa pareja estaba tan interesada en ella? Según supe por los miembros del Club es la chica más codiciada…- se relamió los labios- Y después de probarla entiendo por qué…- resoplé, me molestaba que tuviera razón.

-Pues ahora que es mía sólo podrán tenerla si queremos los 2…- sonrió de lado.

-¿Seguirán en el Club?- asentí.

-Así es, a ambos nos gusta jugar por lo que no vemos nada malo que lo sigamos haciendo y ese sitio es lo más discreto para ello.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Yo puedo seguir jugando siempre o sólo a veces?- reí.

-Sabes que tu presencia no me molesta en absoluto, pero cuando quiera estar a solas nadie más que nosotros estará incluido- reímos juntos.

-Lo entiendo…- tras una breve pausa siguió- Pero hay quien no por lo que no te recomiendo dejar mucho tiempo lo de Haruka y Michiru- resoplé de nuevo, por un breve instante me había olvidado de ellos.

-No lo haré, hoy hablaré sin falta con ella para que se encargue…- miré el reloj- Pero ahora voy al Crown que Andrew debe estar esperando…-me levanté y cogí mis cosas antes de salir.

-Te acompaño, yo también me voy a casa a descansar… -dijo como si esperara algo más pero negué.

-Hoy no.

-Por lo menos lo he intentado…- reímos mientras llegábamos al aparcamiento- Que disfruten mucho…- añadió antes de separarnos y le sonreí.

-¿Lo dices por Andrew?- rió más.

-Sabes que no…Pero igual que disfrutes la charla con tu hermano.

-Sólo será como en los viejos tiempos- rió negando.

-No lo creo, pero diviértete…- gritó mientras se alejaba a su coche, negué y entré en el mío donde puse rumbo al bar, una vez llegué al lugar lo busqué por todos lados pero no había señales suyas ¡Maldita sea! No había llegado, seguramente se le hizo tarde trabajando y ni se acordó de avisarme. En lo que venía me senté en la barra y pedí un whisky, no pasó mucho rato cuando se sentaron a mi lado.

-Hola Darien…- ¡Mierda! No podía creer que estuviera aquí.

-Adiós Kaolinete…- dije bastante cortante para que se fuera pero sólo comenzó a reír y pidió lo mismo que estaba tomando, cuando se lo sirvieron comenzó a beber de una forma bastante sensual, en su día esos gestos me hacían perder la cabeza, ahora no me motivaban nada en absoluto.

-Deberías tratar con más respeto a tus votantes…- rodé los ojos.

-Ahora no estoy trabajando, es mi tiempo libre así que puedo hacer o decir lo que quiera…- se quedó unos minutos en silencio antes de seguir.

-He leído que vas a casarte…

-Así es.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No es asunto tuyo…- me miró bastante seria.

-Solo me preocupo por ti, al fin y al cabo somos amigos…- dijo mientras acariciaba mi brazo con sus uñas- Nada más...- me aparté lo justo para que dejara de hacerlo.

-No tienes porque, estamos bien…- dije tratando de zanjar este tema pero la suerte no estaba de mí lado.

-¿Por qué una boda tan precipitada entonces?- no pude evitar reír de forma bastante irónica.

-¿Qué palabra de no es asunto tuyo es la que no entiendes?- me alzó una ceja.

-Esa mujer te está cambiando y no precisamente a mejor…- volví a reír.

-Aunque no sea de tu incumbencia te diré que Serena es lo mejor que me ha pasado…- su cara tornó enfadada antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida.

-No creo que te haga sentir lo mismo que yo…- ¡Si tan sólo supiera que era mucho más!

-No me apetece escucharte decir tonterías, así que si no te vas tú lo haré yo…- cuando iba a alejarme me agarró del brazo.

-No es necesario que te comportes así…- volvió a pasar su uña por el mismo- lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos y eso no tiene por qué acabar…- rodé los ojos y lo aparté de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa...- miró a los lados y se acercó más a mí.

-Tu novia no está…- me guiñó- podemos disfrutar y recordar viejos tiempos - negué.

-Con Serena no necesito más…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No era eso lo que decías antes sobre las novias- dijo secamente y la miré mal.

-Eso fue antes de conocer a Serena, desde que estoy con ella me siento plenamente saciado.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Lo dices en serio o sólo tratas de alejarme?

-Bastante en serio…- me acerqué un poco más a ella para enfatizar lo que quería decir- Ahora espero que te quede claro y no nos molestes más…- cuando iba a alejarme se me tiró encima con la clara intención de besarme pero la aparté justo a tiempo- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le grité bastante enfadado.

-Darien no quería decírtelo antes porque conocía tus reparos a la hora de tener relaciones pero ahora que lo has aceptado no puedo dejarte sin más…- le alcé una ceja ¿Qué demonios trataba de decir?- Te quiero Darien…- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Me quieres? ¿Es en serio?

-Sí, hace tiempo que lo llevo guardando pero ahora…- la interrumpí gritando bastante airado.

-¿Desde cuando quieres a alguien?- apartó la vista ¿avergonzada o sólo me parecía?

-Sé que era una de nuestras reglas pero…- la interrumpí de nuevo.

-¡No me interesa! Estoy enamorado de mi prometida y no es de mi interés lo que tengas que decir- se puso bastante más seria.

-No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos compartido juntos todos estos años me hables así…- rodé los ojos.

-No confundas las cosas, solo hemos tenido sexo.

-No creo que sólo fuera…

-¿Ocurre algo Darien?- nos interrumpió Andrew, él se hallaba junto a mí mirándonos atentamente a ambos, entonces caí en la cuenta de nuestra cercanía y me alejé inmediatamente.

-Nada, sólo hablábamos…- por la cara que puso seguramente no me creyó nada, volvió a mirarnos alternadamente de nuevo antes de agregar.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?

-Sí…- dijo Kaolinete más alto de la cuenta- Yo ya me iba…- agregó bebiendo lo que quedaba de su vaso- ¡Nos veremos Darien!- dijo como si fuera una promesa y resoplé ¡Ni en sus sueños! No me molesté ni en despedirme, una vez solos volvió a insistir.

-¿Qué ocurre Darien?- negué.

-Solo era una vieja amiga…- me interrumpió.

-Por su cara diría que es una ex -reí.

-Puede decirse que sí…

-¿Era tu novia?

-No…- dije tratando de zanjar el asunto de Kaolinete, realmente no me apetecía hablar de esto con él.

-Nunca has sido de novias hasta ahora…- agregó y asentí.

-Así es, hasta ahora…- pedimos otra copa y nos retiramos a una mesa alejada del bullicio, temiendo que saliera por lo mismo decidí ser bastante claro- No quiero que pienses que quiero ser maleducado ni nada pero me gustaría hablar de otra cosa que no sea Serena…- sonrió.

-Aunque te resulte extraño yo tampoco quiero hablar de ella…- ambos reímos, tras un corto silencio siguió- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién era?- resoplé.

-No es importante…

-No lo parecía, se os veía demasiado íntimos.

-¿No lo son todas las relaciones?- suspiró.

-¿No quieres decirme?- se recostó sobre la silla y suspiré sin ganas.

-Ya te dije que es alguien de mi pasado…

-Con la que tuviste sexo- terminó por mí y asentí.

-Como comprenderás he tenido sexo con varias…- no importaba cuantas, al fin y al cabo todo eso había quedado atrás.

-Lo sé…- le alcé una ceja y rodó los ojos- o más bien me lo imagino… No te he conocido muchas novias ni te veo en celibato durante todo ese tiempo- no pude evitar reír.

-Tienes razón…- cuando terminamos de reír fui un poco más claro- Ella es sólo alguien con quien solía follar nada más.

-Parece que quiere más.

-Sinceramente ¡Me importa una mierda lo que quiera!- volvimos a reír- Mi tiempo de disfrutar libremente del sexo ya pasó…

-Ahora lo harás junto a Serena…- terminó por mí y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Creí que íbamos a dejar a Serena fuera de esto.

-Lo siento, fue un lapsus… Mejor hablemos de otras cosas… ¿Qué me dices del trabajo?- continuamos las 2 horas siguientes conversando de todo un poco, me alegraba ver que las cosas entre nosotros volvían a la normalidad, esto sólo confirmaba lo que sabía, Serena era perfecta para hacer entender a los demás, si lo había logrado con Andrew lo de Michiru y Haruka sería pan comido…

-Me alegro de haber hablado Darien…- dijo a modo de despedida cuando llegó la hora de irse- Me ha venido muy bien, gracias por todo.

-Es lo que hacen los hermanos- apretamos nuestras manos antes de ir a la barra para pagar antes de irnos- Yo te invito esta vez…- le guiñé- la siguiente te toca a ti- me devolvió el guiño.

-Tenlo por seguro…- una vez fuera volvimos a despedirnos y cada uno se alejó a su coche, antes de alcanzarlo mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, sonreí, era Serena, seguramente ya estaba en casa y podríamos vernos… ¡Era la hora de hablar de ciertos temas importantes!

SERENA

Me quedé unos segundos en shock ¿Enamorada? Sabía que le atraía más que otras chicas pero de ahí a amor era bastante diferencia… Ella se acercó a mí y me acarició el rostro de la misma forma que había hecho tantas veces, sólo que en esos momentos me parecía algo meramente sexual o así lo veía entonces…

-Por fin lo dije…- susurró- Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes pero temía que me dejaras a un lado y…- la interrumpí algo nerviosa.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- me alejé un poco y me revolví el cabello intentando asimilarlo- ¿Pero cuándo?

-Solo ocurrió…- ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así, necesitaba sentarme y lo hice en su silla, ella enseguida se acercó arrodillándose junto a mí- Pero por nada del mundo me gustaría que esto impida que tú y yo…- la interrumpí, por mi parte no había problema ¿Qué podría cambiar el sexo entre nosotras porque hubiera sentimientos de por medio? Seguramente nada…

-Por mí no hay problema Rei, pero no sé cómo lo tomará Darien… Debido a nuestra relación todas estas cosas debemos hablarlas antes de tomar cualquier decisión- le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-Bueno, en ese caso no hay problema…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él ya lo sabe- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que lo sabe?

-En nuestro encuentro lo dedujo y cuando me lo preguntó no lo negué…- no entendía porque no me había dicho nada.

-Yo se lo pedí Serena…- contestó a mi pregunta no hecha y asentí- Tenía miedo que me apartaras…- subió lentamente sus manos acariciando mis piernas en el proceso hasta que llegó a mis manos y las besó- Ahora que sé que a pesar de su compromiso me siguen queriendo con ustedes puedo sobrellevarlo.

-¿Sabes que Darien siempre debe estar presente verdad?

-Lo sé y no me importa, a pesar que no es mi tipo me gusta…- sonreí- Cuando vi en televisión lo de su compromiso di por sentado que esto…- nos señaló- se acabaría y me alegro que no lo haga…- me relamí los labios, cogí su cara con ambas manos y la besé, puede que no despertara en mi lo mismo que Darien pero la quería de un modo especial así que mientras quisiera estar con nosotros estaría feliz.

-Yo también me alegro que quieras seguir con esta extraña relación…- volví a besarla.

-Me gusta nuestra extraña relación.

-A mí también…- volvimos a besarnos de nuevo pero su teléfono nos interrumpió.

-¡Mierda!- reí.

-Contesta, yo llamaré a Darien para contarle de nuestros planes para esta noche…- abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Hoy?

-Sí… ¿Acaso tienes planes?- negó- ¡Bien! En ese caso atiende tu llamada en lo que yo informo a Darien…- sonrió guiñándome el ojo y se volvió de espaldas para contestar, al momento marqué a Darien que contestó al momento.

-¿Ya estás en casa?

-No, pero enseguida vamos para allá…

-¿Rei también viene?

-Así es… Aunque hay algo que debemos hablar…- me interrumpió.

-Yo también quisiera hablar algunas cosas antes de…

-¡Bien! No será problema, ahora le digo.

-¿Entonces voy para tu casa?

-¿Ya terminaste tus cosas?

-Sí, pero quisiera pasar por casa para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa antes de unirme.

-En ese caso te esperaremos...- hubo un breve silencio antes que volviera a hablar.

-¿No empezaréis sin mí?- preguntó extrañado ¿Acaso no se fiaba de mí?

-Ya te he dicho que te esperaremos…- contesté algo malhumorada y me interrumpió.

-Serena, no me importa que lo hagan…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Sé que ambas han tenido una especie de relación antes que yo llegara a tu vida, así que si quieren ir calentando mientras llego no hay problema.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no hay problema en que follemos juntas? ¿Estás seguro? Creí que nuestro acuerdo era…- me interrumpió.

-Ya no es un acuerdo, tenemos una relación en la que tomaremos este tipo de decisiones juntos. En el caso de Rei no me importa que comiencen sin mí….- por muy bien que me pareciera debía asegurarme del todo.

-¿Sabes lo que siente por mí?

-Sí, pero también sé lo que sientes por mí y no creo que sea un problema en nuestra relación.

-Sabes que no…- por mucho que me pusiera Rei prefería follar con hombres, sobre todo con Darien.

-Divertíos en lo que llego.

-Gracias Darien, esto significa mucho para ella… Y para mí- nunca me hubiera planteado tener una relación con alguien siendo yo misma hasta que llegó él, mientras más facetas suyas conocía más convencida estaba que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Era bastante agradable sentirse apoyada por alguien más.

-Lo sé…- Rei se puso junto a mí, ya debía haber terminado su llamada.

-Hasta ahora Darien.

-Llegaré enseguida- colgué y me volví a ella.

-¿Ya sabe que…?- nos señaló y la hice acercarse.

-Mucho mejor que eso… Le parece bien que empecemos sin el…- dije relamiéndome los labios a lo que ella instintivamente hizo lo mismo.

-Eso significa que…- me levanté rápidamente.

-Que debemos apresurarnos para llegar a mi casa si queremos hacerlo solas…- sonrió e inmediatamente cogió todo para irnos. Mal nos siguió en su coche hasta que llegamos a mi departamento, una vez allí me hizo una seña con el móvil para que lo llamara si había algún cambio y le asentí antes de ir junto a Rei. Una vez que llegamos comenzamos a besarnos pero el insistente sonido del teléfono nos interrumpió, resoplé apartándome, siempre llamaban en el momento más inoportuno- ¿Te importa ponerte cómoda en lo que termino con esto?- le guiñé señalando al mismo- No tardaré nada- negó mientras se alejaba hacia mi habitación y contesté- ¿Diga?

-Serena… ¡Menos mal que doy contigo!- dijo algo exaltado, cosa que me preocupó.

-¿Papá? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo quería asegurarme que estaban bien…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- suspiró demasiado profundo antes de seguir, cosa que no me gustó nada.

-Hoy me encontré un amigo tuyo y hemos tenido una interesante charla de lo ocurrido hoy en el hospital…- ¡Mierda! ¿Dijo amigo? No creía que Yaten hubiera hablado de eso con mi padre, así que la cuestión era ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a meterse así en mi vida? ¡Juro que lo iba a matar!

-¿Quién?- volvió a suspirar más hondo.

-Eso no importa cielo, solo quiero saber si estás bien.

-Papá no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lugar, sólo algunas desavenencias con mi cuñado…- dije quitándole importancia, quería tantear cuanto sabía del tema.

-¿Segura que no fue nada más?

-No papá, lo hablamos y ya está todo bien…- tras un largo silencio volvió a hablar.

-Cielo, sabes que si necesitas hablar conmigo o con tu madre puedes hacerlo sin problemas, no te juzgaremos ni nada parecido sólo estamos preocupados…- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora estaba 100% segura que sabía el tipo de relación que había tenido con Andrew!

-Gracias papá pero no es necesario…- dije con la clara intención de zanjar el tema, me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no diría más.

-De acuerdo…- dijo aparentemente convencido- ¿Mañana podréis llegaros a cenar? Tu madre está deseando que vengáis…- sonreí.

-Tengo que hablarlo con Darien pero en cuanto lo sepa os llamo.

-De acuerdo cielo, esperaremos tu llamada.

-Adiós papá.

-Adiós Serena…- colgué bastante cabreada, alguien que sabía lo mío con Andrew se había atrevido a decirle a mi padre por lo que si él lo sabía mi madre también… ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Terminaste ya?- me sacó de mis divagaciones la voz de Rei a mi espalda, al volverme pude admirarla en su diminuto conjunto de lencería, ya habría tiempo de encargarme de esto así que cambié el chip y me centré en ella ahora era momento de disfrutar…

-Si…- me relamí los labios y me acerqué para besarla- más que lista…- susurré entre el beso que comenzó lento pero enseguida se tornó más salvaje y fuimos hacía mi habitación desnudándome por el camino.

-Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que será rápido…- susurró entre besos una vez que llegamos a la cama y sonreí en acuerdo, nos quitamos toda la ropa y nos colocamos en nuestra posición favorita para probarnos mutuamente, cuando me faltaba poco se levantó y la miré mal…- Necesito los juguetes…- le sonreí relamiéndome los labios, una vez que cogió 2 de la mesita volvió junto a mí para posicionarse como antes, me entregó uno y se llevó mi preferido, eso es lo que más me gustaba de Rei me conocía bastante bien… Volvimos a saborearnos mientras nos penetrábamos mutuamente alternando entre lento y rápido. Cuando mi orgasmo se acercaba chupé fuerte su clítoris a lo que Rei hizo lo mismo. Alcanzamos enseguida un orgasmo bastante intenso -¡Dios, Serena!- exclamó mientras se colocaba junto a mí y comenzaba a acariciar mis pechos haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de un pezón para continuación pasar al otro- No te imaginas lo que me alegra estar así…

-A mí también…- se puso más seria y tras unos segundos en silencio volvió a hablar.

-¿Serena? ¿De verdad seguiréis así cuando os caséis o tengáis hijos?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Hijos? De momento no tengo ni pensamiento de…- asintió.

-Puede que no ahora pero en un futuro…- dijo algo cabizbaja- Seguramente esto será algo temporal…- me miró con tristeza y me puse de lado para contestarle mirándola a los ojos.

-No puedo saber lo que será de nosotros dentro de unos años más, pero ahora mismo no tenemos pensamiento de ser sólo los 2…- sonreí de lado y me acompañó.

-Me encanta el humor con el que tomas todo… Lo haces parecer muy fácil.

-Lo es, somos extraños por lo que nuestra relación también lo es…- reímos.

-Me alegro por ello…- me besó.

-Yo también…- nos perdimos en un demandante beso hasta que nos interrumpió el insistente sonido del timbre, debía conseguirle a Darien una llave para que pudiera entrar libremente. Al fin y al cabo nos conocíamos lo suficiente para saber lo indispensable de cada uno, enseguida se separó de mí.

-Será mejor que vayas a abrirle…- le guiñé.

-Tenemos que hablar algunas cosas… ¿Te importa esperar aquí?- negó algo extrañada.

-Si quieres intimidad…- la interrumpí.

-Solo será un momento, volveremos enseguida.

-De acuerdo… Aquí estaré…- me puse la bata y corrí a abrir, nada más hacerlo me alzó al aire besándome con intensidad e instintivamente rodeé su cintura con mis piernas.

-¡Joder, Serena! ¡Será mejor que te bajes o no hablaremos nunca!- reí mientras lo hacía.

-Que conste que fuiste tú quien se me echó encima- volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo.

-No pude contenerme…- se relamió los labios e hice lo mismo.

-Siempre podemos posponerlo y…- sacudió la cabeza y se puso más serio.

-No, necesito dejarlo todo zanjado ahora o nunca lo haré- asentí poniéndome también más seria y me senté en el sofá.

-Tú dirás…

-Lo primero de todo es que parece que lo de Andrew ya se solucionó…- eso me recordó la conversación con mi padre y no pude evitar rodar los ojos- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Se puede decir que si…- me interrumpió.

-¿Puedes explicarte mejor?

-Como ya sabes Andrew estuvo en mi trabajo…- asintió bastante perdido y fui directa- Alguien le fue con el chisme a mi padre…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-No hizo falta, nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber que sabía de mi "relación" con él- hice comillas en el aire para que entendiera a dónde quería llegar.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó bastante alterado y nervioso mientras se alejaba al mueble a servirse algo- ¿Quieres?- me preguntó y negué, se lo bebió de una vez y volvió a servirse otro antes de sentarse junto a mí- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Parece que solo le preocupaba que estuviera bien…

-Supongo que eso es bueno.

-Si te refieres a si insistirá en saber puedes estar tranquilo, sabe que no lo haré si no quiero.

-¿Sabes quién le dijo?

-No, pero lo averiguaré… Aunque tengo mis sospechas…

-¿Me dirás quién?- negué.

-Cuando esté segura lo haré…- entonces recordé la petición de papá- Hablando de mis padres, quieren que cenemos con ellos mañana…- movió su vaso con la mirada perdida en el mismo mientras asentía ¿Le preocuparía algo más? ¿Estaría relacionado con la zorra de su ex? Tenía que saber- ¿Darien? ¿Hay algo más?

-Hoy me llamó Michiru…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Quería que fuéramos con ellos a una fiesta privada…- dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y asentí.

-Le dijiste que no iríamos.

-Sí, pensé que si iba Seiya lo dejaría pasar pero me dejó bastante claro que la que les interesa eres tú.

-¿Te preocupa que vaya con ellos sin ti?

-No, lo que quiero que les dejes claro que no volveremos a interactuar con ellos- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿Con ninguno? Pensaba que tu problema era Haruka…

-No podemos decirle que sólo él no me interesa, ellos juegan en pareja y no me parece justo ¿No crees?

-Creo que si hablo con Michiru lo entenderá…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?- asentí bastante convencida.

-Si, además quiero llevar a Rei a una de ellas para que vaya familiarizándose con más chicas…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieren a más chicas?- preguntó bastante exaltado y lo tranquilicé.

-No es lo que piensas… No me había dado cuenta antes que ella siente algo más por mí y…

-Serena es bastante obvio…- rodé los ojos- No entiendo como no te has dado cuenta antes con tu perspicacia- suspiré.

-Será que no he prestado la suficiente atención.

-Puede ser…

-Además creo que si conoce a Michiru se le pasará…- me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me pegó a él.

-Sólo dale tiempo, en cuanto conozca a alguien más lo hará…

-No tengo prisa en que deje nuestros juegos…- reímos, entonces recordé lo de Haruka, debía hablar con él aunque sólo fuera para decirle que se follara a la zorra- Darien, puedo encargarme de Haruka y Michiru pero tengo que hablar con Haruka de algo…- me entrecerró los ojos- Lo necesito para vengarme de tu "amiga"- dije haciendo énfasis en lo de amiga y él suspiró pesadamente.

-Sólo es mi ex…

-Tu ex loca…- resopló.

-De verdad que lo siento, nunca pensé que Karmesite pudiera comportarse así.

-No es culpa tuya, pero no puedo quedarme parada mientras intenta joderme- rió.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así…- me miró de nuevo de arriba abajo- Nadie lo diría al verte.

-En mi trabajo soy completamente profesional, nadie más que Yaten y Rei saben cómo soy en la intimidad.

-En mi caso sólo Seiya…- tenía curiosidad en ese tema y no perdí la oportunidad de preguntar.

-¿Siempre habéis participado juntos?- me apartó de él y negó fervientemente.

-No, solo conocía mis gustos y me ha cubierto varias veces con mis entonces parejas, pero no sabía del alcance de mi necesidad hasta ahora.

-¿O sea que la primera vez que interactuasteis juntos fue conmigo?- sonrió de lado.

-Si te soy sincero nunca había participado con otro hombre hasta que te conocí.

-Me encanta que lo hagas…- lo besé- a pesar de todo…- me separó y alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que a pesar?

-¡Vamos Darien! Es obvio, no interactúas con ellos…

-¡Ni pienso hacerlo! - dijo tajante- No negaré que me pone mucho verte disfrutar con otros aunque no con todos evidentemente…- reímos- Pero de ahí a que lo folle va mucho.

-No solo puedes follar…- susurré y me miró espantado antes de agregar.

-¡Eso mucho menos! ¡Jamás dejaría que me follaran!- lo besé para calmarlo.

-Aunque me da mucho morbo, jamás te lo pediría si no te agrada…- mordió mi labio.

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras dejando a un lado el tema de follar o ser follado por un tío- sonreí.

-Por mi perfecto…- susurré en sus labios- Ahora volviendo al tema de Haruka sólo necesito hablar con él para que se encargue de Karmesite…- me miró raro.

-¿Cómo que se encargue?- rodé los ojos.

-Quiero tener algo que la comprometa para que nos deje en paz.

-A ver si estoy entendiendo… ¿Quieres que Haruka y ella…?- hizo señas con las manos y asentí.

-¡Se la folle bien duro! Grabaremos, tomaremos fotos y así tendré con qué amenazar a esa zorra si intenta meterse entre nosotros…- se puso serio y me colocó sobre él cogiendo con fuerza mi trasero en sus manos.

-Me gusta como piensas…- lamí sus labios antes de morderlo suavemente.

-¿Ya no hay nada más que hablar?- susurré entre el beso y negó.

-De mi parte no…- fui quitándole la ropa que estorbaba con su ayuda.

-Entonces es hora de disfrutar…- nos dejamos llevar por el deseo y el beso subió de intensidad, cuando ya lo tuve desnudo fui lamiendo todo a mi alcance conforme bajaba lentamente hasta su erección y comencé a saborearlo con ansias, justo cuando estaba en lo mejor me apartó.

-Serena…- me miró de nuevo con deseo y tiró de mí para posicionarme sobre la misma- Te necesito ya…

-Yo también…- susurré mientras bajaba lentamente sobre su erección hasta que estuvo totalmente en mi interior ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien! Comencé a montarlo y como siempre me ayudó a seguir el ritmo alternando entre rápido y lento hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo.

-¡Joder, Serena!

-Te amo Darien…- grité instintivamente y me besó mientras me cogía en alto sin romper nuestra unión y me llevaba a la habitación.

-Yo también te amo…- nos volvimos a besar desenfrenadamente, demostrando con hechos nuestras palabras. Rei ya nos esperaba lista y preparada para comenzar nuestros juegos. Mi vida era maravillosa ¿Qué más podía pedir?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER***


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

DARIEN

Después de hablar con Serena la llevé a la habitación sin romper nuestra unión donde nos esperaba una Rei bastante preparada, ya me imaginaba que no sería por mí pero me agradaba su presencia tanto como la de Seiya.

-Hola Darien…- me sonrió- ¿Preparado para la fiesta?- le sonreí de vuelta.

-Nací preparado…- miré a Serena a los ojos mientras la depositaba sobre la cama rompiendo nuestra unión- ¿Verdad cariño?

-¿Cariño?- rió- Me gusta…- se relamió los labios.

-A mí también…- nos besamos suavemente mientras me quitaba el resto de la ropa, cuando estaba completamente desnudo Rei se acercó a Serena y comenzó a besarla mientras recorría hacía abajo su cuerpo - Ven aquí…- tiró de mí para poner mi polla al alcance de su boca- Quiero degustarte…- me coloqué más que gustoso mientras Rei lo hacía con ella, cuando mi orgasmo estaba próximo la puse en 4, Rei se colocó de igual forma frente a ella para que Serena la penetrara con uno de sus juguetes, así seguimos el ritmo hasta que terminamos en un excelente orgasmo…

-¡Joder! – me sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Eso no es nada…- susurró mientras se colocaba de nuevo- Todavía nos queda noche por delante…- no podía estar más que agradecido por haberla encontrado ¡Serena es lo que siempre quise y nunca encontré!

Escuché susurros pero tenía sueño, había sido una noche ajetreada así que traté de ignorarlos y dormir de nuevo pero…

-¡Vamos Rei! Ya te dije que nosotros estaríamos también…

-No es por eso, es que no me siento cómoda con esto.

-Estoy convencida que cuando la conozcas te encantará.

-Pero está casada.

-Tienen un matrimonio liberal y a diferencia de mi juegan por separado…- sonreí orgulloso, ella se lo tomaba tan en serio como yo.

-Serena, cuando te dije lo que sentía no era para que cambiaras respecto a esto…- parece que había intuido sus intenciones.

-Rei no me molesta, sólo quiero que te abras a más…- hubo bastante silencio antes que volviera a contestar.

-Desde que empezamos lo nuestro no he estado con nadie más…- ¿Qué? ¿Con nadie? Esto no me lo esperaba, me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevarían juntas antes que yo llegara.

-Por esa misma razón te vendrá bien cambiar, al principio estaremos nosotros y ya después…

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-¡Claro que sí! Solo di que sí y quedaré con ella… - hubo ruido de besos antes que volvieran a hablar.

-¡Esta bien! Lo haré por ti...- sonreí, siempre lograba lo que se proponía, una cualidad que me encantaba.

-¡Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás! Ahora no te entretengo más o llegarás tarde…

-¡Nos vemos después! Despídeme de Darien.

-Lo haré en cuanto despierte, ahora voy a darme una ducha que la necesito con urgencia…- eso me dio ideas.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya o entraré a esa ducha contigo y no llegaré hoy a trabajar…- rieron, tuvo la misma idea que yo y no la culpaba, a continuación salieron y me quedé haciéndome el dormido esperando que entrara al baño, yo también necesitaba una ducha y hacerlo con ella en la mañana era más que un plus. Pasaron por lo menos 5 minutos antes que escuchara la puerta de nuevo, hubo algo de ruido y a continuación la puerta del baño, en ese instante me levanté y fui tras ella, abrí la puerta con el mayor cuidado, ella ya se encontraba bajo el chorro de la misma así que aprovechando que estaba de espaldas entré con el mayor cuidado y me coloqué tras ella que al momento de sentirme dio un gran respingo.

-¡Darien!- besé su cuello y suspiró.

-Buenos días querida…- se volvió para besarme.

-Me encanta que me digas esos apelativos tan ridículos…- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Ridículos?

-Lo son…- me besó la nariz- Pero aun así me gustan.

-Me alegro… Cariño…- volvimos a besarnos y cogí su pierna derecha para subirla a mi cintura.

-¿Te has levantado juguetón?

-Contigo no puedo evitarlo.

-Me alegro…- cogió mi miembro ya erecto y lo colocó en su entrada- Ahora fóllame Darien…- sin decir nada lo hice, la apoyé contra la pared mientras el agua caía sobre ambos, la follé fuerte y duro mientras la besaba con fervor hasta que terminamos en un gran orgasmo…- ¡Joder!- sonreí de lado muy pagado de mí.

-Ha estado fabuloso…- terminé por ella y volvimos a besarnos.

-Esto me gusta… Podría ser así todas la mañanas…- le entrecerré los ojos, eso me sorprendió. Necesitaba asegurarme que era lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- rodó los ojos.

-Es bastante obvio…- pasó su dedo por mi pecho - Estamos a gusto durmiendo juntos…- pellizcó mi pezón derecho…- También despertando…- fue deslizándose lentamente hacía el izquierdo e hizo lo mismo- Me parece excelente idea vivir juntos… ¿No crees?- no perdí tiempo en contestar, la agarré del trasero alzándola al aire y la besé mientras lo hacíamos de nuevo ¡Era una idea magnífica! Así podíamos estar juntos siempre, aunque preferiría estar casado antes tampoco quería agobiarla.

-¡Oh, Darien!- gimió fuertemente mientras tiraba de mi cabello justo antes de culminar nuestro orgasmo casi a la vez.

-Te amo…- me besó de nuevo.

-Yo también…- se separó de mí rompiendo nuestra unión- Pero ahora será mejor que nos duchemos que tengo trabajo hoy- sonreí de lado.

-Tienes razón…- terminamos de hacerlo y una vez fuera mientras nos vestíamos volvió a retomar la conversación anterior.

-¿Entonces qué te parece la idea?

-¿Te refieres a lo de vivir juntos?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿A que va a ser si no?

-Me parece excelente…- me quedé un momento pensativo y tras darle varias vueltas me decidí a hacerlo- ¿No te gustaría que nos casáramos antes?- comenzó a reír a carcajadas, me quedé observándola algo perdido y cuando se dio cuenta trató de tranquilizarse antes de explicarme.

-Perdón Darien… Pero no te hacía de los antiguos…- rodé los ojos.

-No es que lo sea, sería feliz sólo con vivir juntos pero me gustaría que nos casáramos… -me acerqué a ella- Ya me diste el sí…- cogí su mano con el anillo y lo besé- No puedes echarte atrás.

-No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo, sólo no tengo prisa…- la miré bastante serio- Darien, me gustaría que viviéramos juntos antes de casarnos, aunque sea un tiempo… ¿Te parece bien?- me miró con esos ojos que me derretían.

-No es que me parezca mal, lo entiendo… ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste entonces?- suspiró.

-No quería estropear el momento, me gusta lo que tenemos…- me besó tiernamente- Te amo y el hecho que nos casemos no va a cambiar nada.

-¿Pero nos casaremos verdad?- sonrió.

-Sí, tan sólo quiero esperar un tiempo…- la abracé fuerte contra mí, le daría algo de tiempo pero necesitaba una fecha.

-¿Te parece si vivimos juntos un año antes de la boda?

-Me parece excelente…- nos besamos, entre el beso no pude evitar decirlo.

-Podemos coger fecha para dentro de un año...- se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que pongamos fecha ya?

-¿Por qué esperar?- se quedó unos interminables segundos pensativa antes de volver a hablar- Supongo que no hay problema.

-No te veo muy convencida… ¿Ocurre algo?

-No ¿Por qué debía hacerlo?- dijo de igual modo.

-Serena aprecio tu sinceridad, por eso quiero que lo seas conmigo ¿Tienes algún problema con lo de la boda?- suspiró a la vez que se separaba de mí.

-¡Ya te dije que no! Es sólo que ahora tengo tanto lio en la cabeza…- me aliviaba saberlo.

-¿Quieres que lo pensemos unos días? Aunque sería bueno que ya tuviéramos fecha para nuestra entrevista.

-Darien…- dijo bastante seria, tanto que me preocupó- Sinceramente me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás…- no pude evitar reír y ella me acompañó- Tan sólo quiero que me dejen en paz y seguir con mi tranquila vida de siempre.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte, en cuanto vean que no hay nada que sacar se aburrirán.

-Eso espero…- suspiró cansada- Ahora cambiando de tema hoy he quedado a comer con Haruka y Michiru…- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Cuándo había llamado?

-¿Ya quedaste con ellos?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No es en lo que quedamos?

-Bueno si pero no sabía que sería tan pronto…- rodó los ojos.

-Mientras antes mejor, en un principio iba a quedar con ellos por separado pero cuando Michiru me sugirió de comer juntos pensé que era mejor hacerlo de una vez, ya he despejado mi agenda en la tarde por si me entretengo…- eso no me gustó nada.

-¿Cómo si te entretienes?

-Darien, tengo varias cosas que hablar además que tengo que comer… - dijo rodando los ojos y suspiré- Y seguramente necesite más de la hora de comida…- ¿Por qué me sentía tan molesto cuando yo mismo se lo había pedido?

-Está bien, nos veremos a la noche…- dije finalmente, no quería ahondar en el tema- Recuerda que Malaquite debe estar en todo momento contigo…- le recordé a lo que volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¡Ya lo sé! Y seguro que Mal lo sabe mejor que nadie…- reí mientras la acercaba de nuevo a mí.

-Para eso le pago…- me besó.

-¿Pero no tendré que tenerlo siempre verdad?- me quedé algo desconcertado y sin saber que decir- ¿Será temporal, verdad Darien?

-Si…- contesté no muy convencido, si por mí fuera no la dejaría nunca sola pero no era justo, yo no tenía a nadie controlándome y sin embargo ella confiaba en mí. Tal vez debiera dejarla sola después de aclarar todo este embrollo de nuestro compromiso.

-¿Ocurre algo Darien?- negué y me miró raro- ¿Seguro?

-Sí, es solo que pensaba que la compañía de Malaquite te agradaba.

-No quiero que te confundas, su presencia no me molesta pero no creo que sea necesaria… Ambos sabemos la verdadera razón de su presencia y después de lo sucedido en Nueva York, estoy bastante segura que no tendré problemas con ello.

-Lo sé…- la abracé, ese día quería borrarlo totalmente de mi cabeza- Si quieres lo dejaremos hasta que se calme la cosa con los periodistas- me sonrió bastante contenta.

-Me parece muy buena idea… - me besó- Gracias Darien.

-No hay de qué…- tras darnos un último beso fuimos a desayunar. Cuando Malaquite llegó por ella me tocaba despedirme para irme….- Adiós Serena, que tengas un buen día…- me abrazó y besó efusivamente.

-Igualmente Darien…- con mucho trabajo me separé de ella para irme, suspiré bastante molesto, ¡Hoy sería un día de mierda! Tenía bastantes reuniones y cosas que hacer pero de mi cabeza no saldría el hecho que Serena se reuniría con Haruka ¡Maldita sea! Eso sin contar que no me había dejado claro lo de la fecha de boda… Suspiré frustrado… Por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad que Malaquite estaría con ella.

SERENA

Cuando Darien se fue parecía bastante raro, esperaba que no fuera por el hecho de ver a Haruka después ¡Ya le había demostrado que no había riesgo ninguno! ¿No confiaría en mí lo suficiente? Sacudí la cabeza, no debía pensar en ello sin pruebas, seguramente no era nada…

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?- me preguntó Mal y negué mientras iba por mis cosas para ir al trabajo.

-No, sólo pensaba… ¡Cojo mi bolso y nos vamos!- dije más animada y me sonrió.

-¡Perfecto! Aquí te espero…- una vez lista fuimos cada uno a su coche y cuando llegamos al trabajo me acompañó a la puerta, por suerte no había nadie molestando, eso me tranquilizaba bastante, tal vez el hecho de echarse para atrás en su mentira había resultado para algo…- Estaré por aquí si necesitas salir…- eso me hizo acordar.

-Tengo que salir a comer después…- asintió.

-De acuerdo… ¿A qué hora?

-A las 2 he quedado en su restaurante… ¿Nos vemos aquí 15 minutos antes?- sonrió.

-Siempre estoy por aquí, así que sin problemas...- reí.

-A veces se me olvida que eres mi perro guardián…- reímos juntos.

-¡Para eso estoy yo!- me guiñó- Para recordártelo…- recalcó, tras un adiós con la mano fui rápidamente dentro pero antes de alcanzar mi despacho me salió al encuentro un apresurado Yaten.

-¡Buenos días Serena!

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien…- le entrecerré los ojos- Necesito decirte que…- antes de terminar de explicarme alguien me cogió al aire, iba a darle una bofetada pero al ver quien era no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-¿Jade?- me besó fuertemente la mejilla.

-¡El mismo preciosa!- me depositó en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sonrió de lado.

-Me salió una buena oferta y no pude rechazarla…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Aquí?- asintió, no podía creer que hubiera una vacante y no lo supiera.

-Sí, tu guapo jefe fue bastante convincente…- ¿Guapo jefe? Me imaginaba a quién se refería pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

-¿Te refieres a Diamante?

-¿Quién más? – Se acercó a mi oído a susurrar- Es el único guapo que he visto por aquí…- entonces se centró en Yaten- Aparte de ti amigo…- le guiñó- Pero ya sabemos que estás cogido.

-Y muy feliz…- se dieron la mano- Ya que lo sabes mejor los dejo que tengo pendientes…- se alejó demasiado rápido y Jade me llevó casi a rastras a mi oficina… ¿Por qué había traído Diamante a Jade? ¿De verdad había una vacante o era algo más?

-¡Buenos días Molly!- saludé rápidamente mientras me arrastraba dentro, no me dio tiempo si escuchar su saludo de vuelta pero me pareció verla triste. Una vez dentro fui directa- ¿Qué pasa Jade?

-Necesito consejo.

-¿Consejo? ¿Para qué?

-¡No me lo pongas más difícil! ¡Sé que sabes a qué me refiero!

-Pues no… ¿Puedes explicarme? La última vez que te vi trabajabas en Estados unidos y… ¿Ahora vienes aquí? ¿Qué ha cambiado?- me imaginaba que podía ser pero no quería decirlo hasta que sacara el tema.

-Mal…- sonreí.

-Con que era eso… ¿Volviste por Mal?- resopló mientras se echaba sobre el sofá.

-¿Está mal que lo hiciera? –negué y me senté junto a él.

-Si sientes algo más que lujuria no lo está…- se quedó un momento callado en los que me hizo dudar- ¿Jade?

-¡No lo sé!- comenzó a revolverse el cabello- Lo único que puedo decirte es que no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza desde entonces…- rodé los ojos.

-Apenas han pasado unos días ¡Es normal!- negó.

-Para mí no…- me recosté junto a él.

-Deberías pensarlo bien en lo que sigues con vuestra relación…

-¿Crees que quiera seguir?

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, pensaba que tal vez tuviera algo por aquí.

-No puedo hablar por él, deberías preguntarle…- suspiró.

-Lo llamaré ahora, ni siquiera sabe que volví…- iba a coger el móvil pero lo paré.

-Está fuera, pero si estás trabajando aquí te aconsejo que sea breve…- me miró raro y le recordé- Es mi guardaespaldas ¿Recuerdas?- rodó los ojos.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero no pensaba que estuvieras vigilada incluso aquí…- rodé los ojos.

-Solo es temporal hasta que la prensa me deje en paz.

-De acuerdo…- dijo no muy convencido- Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo, no me tardo…- se levantó y lo hice también para acompañarlo a la puerta, cuando la abrí me abrazó fuertemente- ¡Gracias Serena, eres la mejor!- me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y salió en busca de Mal, cuando me percaté no había nadie ¿Dónde estaría Molly? Seguramente iría al baño, así que cogí mi agenda y fui a dar mis rondas, por suerte hoy no tenía ninguna cirugía…

La hora de la comida llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, antes de irme fui junto a Molly para decirle que podía llegar más tarde, no me esperaba encontrarla llorando.

-Molly ¿Te encuentras bien?- negó limpiándose la cara.

-Lo siento Serena… Mi tío está enfermo y yo…-abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo?- negó.

-Ya le dieron pocos días por eso necesito…- la interrumpí.

-Deberías haberme dicho que estaba tan mal, te hubiera dado vacaciones hasta que las necesitaras…- suspiró.

-Desde que se puso enfermo lo sabíamos, nunca me esperé que durara tan poco, por eso no quise decirte antes… Pero esta mañana su estado empeoró y el doctor le dio poco tiempo, por eso necesito estar con él.

-No te preocupes por nada, tómate los días que necesites, yo me apañaré…- le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Como sabía lo que podía pasar pedí ayuda a un amigo mío, no es que sea secretario pero cuando se lo comenté se mostró bastante entusiasmado.

-No sé si sea buena idea trabajar con un desconocido…- me costaba empatizar con gente que no conocía y si había prescindido de chicos como secretarios era precisamente para no desviar mi atención del trabajo…

-En ese caso no es problema…- me sorprendí- Él dice que os conocéis, no quiso decirme de qué pero vendrá a hablar contigo después.

-¿Lo conozco?- asintió y me vinieron tantas caras a la cabeza ¿Quién sería?

-Sí, ya lo verás cuando venga a hablar contigo…- entonces recordé que probablemente llegaría más tarde.

-¿Después a qué hora sería?

-No le he dicho seguro pero ¿Te viene bien después de comer?- negué.

-Tengo una cita para comer y no sé a qué hora llegaré ¿Podría ser más tarde?

-Por supuesto Serena… Ahora debo irme pero lo llamaré y le diré que venga sobre la hora que mejor te venga…- seguía sin convencerme trabajar por tiempo indeterminado con otra persona pero no quería preocupar a Molly, por verlo no habría problemas, si por casualidad lo conociera del Club simplemente le diría que se fuera a casa.

-Está bien, dile que venga a las 5 y ya vemos si puede funcionar…- sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Gracias Serena, ahora que lo he dejado todo listo me voy más tranquila…- la abracé antes de despedirme y me quedé pensando en quien podría ser, sacudí la cabeza, ahora debía ir a comer con Haruka y Michiru, así que mientras cogía mi bolso y me quitaba la bata llamé a Mal que no tardó en contestar.

-Mal, voy a salir ya, te mando la dirección y…- me interrumpió bastante efusivo.

-Jade me acompañará, así comeremos juntos mientras estoy pendiente de ti ¿No te importa verdad?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? De todas formas iba a pedirte que comieras en otra mesa… Los temas que debo hablar son íntimos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, así que Jade se adelantará para coger una mesa dónde pueda verte. Normalmente no mezclo el trabajo con mi vida personal pero Jade quería hablar y me pareció buena idea hacerlo así….- se excusó y lo interrumpí.

-No te preocupes, para mi está bien…- sabía que a Darien no le parecería buena idea pero como no iba a enterarse no había problema- Nos vemos allí…- entré al coche y al momento lo vi tras de mí, una vez llegué al restaurante enseguida vino junto a mí para acompañarme - ¿Consiguió mesa cerca?

-Si… Estaremos justo en frente…- me guiño y le sonreí.

-¡Perfecto! – me sonrió de vuelta.

-Según me dijo Jade ya llegaron…- suspiré, no me había fijado en la hora pero con todo lo de Molly llegaba algo más tarde de lo acordado.

-Sí, se me hizo algo tarde…- fuimos dentro y me acompañó a mi mesa, en cuanto llegué ambos se levantaron a saludarme.

-Creía que hablaríamos solos…- dijo Michiru mirando a Mal.

-Y lo haremos, es mi escolta y solo estará más retirado…- saludé con la cabeza a Jade y Mal se retiró junto a él, a continuación me senté frente a ellos.

-¿Pedimos antes y después hablamos?

-Me parece bien…- una vez lo hicimos empecé- Lo primero que quiero deciros es que mi prometido y yo no jugamos separados…- abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, supongo que les extrañaría ya que cuando los conocí lo hice sola- Lo hemos decidido hace poco.

-Entiendo…- dijo Haruka algo incómodo- Y supongo que no nos quiere en el juego.

-No lo tomen a mal, simplemente le gusta jugar con gente de confianza y parece que contigo no ha conseguido ese vínculo…- le dije para tranquilizarlo y asintió.

-Por mí no hay problema, es una pena pero si no quiere no podemos hacer nada…- lo interrumpí para ser más precisa.

-En el caso de Michiru me gustaría quedar un día con una amiga más…- ella se relamió los labios y Haruka se mostró bastante enfadado.

-¿Estás diciendo que con el único que no quieren follar es conmigo?- lo miré seria.

-Lo he dejado bastante claro antes…

-¡No puedo creer que me cites aquí para esto!- le entrecerré los ojos y me acerqué lo más que pude para susurrar de forma bastante amenazante.

-No vuelvas a decir tal cosa en un sitio público o te arrepentirás…- tragó grueso.

-Lo siento, pero comprenderás que me haya molestado bastante.

-Lo entiendo, pero Darien es mi prometido y si él no te acepta no hay nada que hacer…- miré a Michiru- En cambio contigo no hay problema, con que aceptes que tanto Rei como Seiya vienen incluidos además del hecho que Haruka no puede acompañarnos podemos quedar cuando quieras…- volvió a sonreír, lo que me dio la respuesta sin necesidad de hablar.

-Por mi perfecto…- Haruka seguía molesto pero no dijo nada.

-Bien pues aclarado eso, ahora hay otro asunto contigo…- me dirigí a Haruka de nuevo- Si bien es cierto que no podemos intimar te necesito para que lo hagas con otra persona…- alzó una ceja.

-¿Tienes preparada una despedida para una amiga o algo así?

-Puede ser…- saqué el móvil y busqué una de las fotos de la zorra- Es ella…- se lo di y tras mirarlo me lo devolvió sonriente.

-No está mal… ¿Sería solos los 2?

-Según lo que ella quiera…- miró a Michiru.

-Podemos probar si quiere con ambos…- me pidió el móvil de nuevo, tras dárselo y mirarlo me lo devolvió de la misma forma que Haruka, ahora debía ser más clara.

-A ella le gustan las emociones fuertes, por lo que todo vuestro encuentro será grabado en video…- contrario a lo que esperaba asintieron en acuerdo.

-No hay problema, a nosotros a veces también nos gusta grabarnos…- se miraron entre ellos y vi un brillo especial, a pesar de su extraña relación se amaban y conectaban de una forma especial… Eso mismo teníamos nosotros, esperaba que dentro de unos años fuera igual que ahora…

-Aquí tienen su comida…- la camarera nos repartió los platos y comimos hablando de todo un poco, el tema del sexo no volvió a salir hasta que llegó la hora del postre. Como no tenía mucha hambre tan sólo pedí un café.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo tendremos nuestro encuentro con tu amiga?- preguntó Haruka ansioso.

-Debe ser sorpresa, por eso necesito que usen todos sus encantos para poder llevarla a la habitación de hotel que estará preparada para su encuentro…- no quería entrar en muchos detalles, mientras menos supieran mejor, él rió.

-Eso quiere decir que no sabe nada…- ¡Chico listo!

-¿Algún problema con eso? Si es así siempre puedo buscar alguien más…- dije lo más tranquila que pude, a pesar que no tenía ni idea de a quien más acudir mostré todo lo contrario- En el Club seguro que hay varios candidatos…- al momento negó, sabía que caería.

-No es eso, es solo que no me gusta tener que insistir…- se echó adelante- me gusta que tengan la iniciativa.

-Siempre está bien cambiar ¿No crees?- no quería pensar en que la zorra se negara, si oponía resistencia tendría que usar algo de alcohol para que se soltara. Al fin y al cabo Haruka es bastante atractivo sólo una idiota se negaría a follárselo.

-Puede ser…- Michiru nos interrumpió.

-Haruka ¿Por qué no nos dejas a solas un momento?- la miró extrañado- Tengo algo de chicas que hablar con ella…- rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, iré al baño un momento…- en cuanto se alejó se sentó junto a mí.

-¿No es una sorpresa para tu amiga verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso?- puso su mano sobre mi pierna.

-Intuición femenina…- susurró demasiado cerca de mi oído- He escuchado lo que esa mujer dijo de vosotros ¿Es una venganza?- con la mayor naturalidad del mundo le pregunté.

-¿Acaso importa?- se relamió los labios y negó.

-A mí no, pero si algo se me da bien es saber lo que quieren las mujeres con sólo verlas…- le alcé una ceja- Esa mujer no es de las que juegan así que si no va Haruka sólo no caerá en la trampa.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

-Yo convenceré a Haruka que lo haga solo según tus instrucciones…- quedé atenta esperando su "pero"- Pero quiero algo a cambio…- le alcé una ceja.

-Mientras esté en mi mano no hay problema…- esperaba que no pidiera nada raro o me vería en la necesidad de buscar a alguien más.

-Pues verás…- comenzó a deslizar su mano hacía arriba de mi pierna.

-Recuerda que siempre puedo acudir a alguien más…- le dije para dejarlo claro, no iba a arriesgarme a enfadarme con Darien por vengarme de una zorra resentida.

-Lo sé, por eso no te preocupes…- siguió subiendo y la aparté antes que alcanzará su objetivo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Según has dicho antes además de ustedes juegan con una chica y un chico más…- la interrumpí.

-Nunca vienen a la vez...- aclaré por si acaso pero siguió bastante tranquila.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente…- ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-¿Quieres ser más clara Michiru?- sonrió de lado.

-Mi petición es… ¿Puedo ser yo una más en sus juegos? Como bien sabes no me importa ni que la presencia de Seiya ni de la otra chica, al contrario…- volvió a relamerse los labios mientras se acercaba más de la cuenta para susurrar- ¿Qué me dices Serena? ¿Seremos 5 para jugar?

-Creo que he sido bastante clara con el hecho que no nos importa tu presencia…- aparté su mano de mi pierna - Al igual que en el hecho que Darien y yo jugamos juntos.

-Lo sé…- dijo con la mayor naturalidad- Pero quiero asegurarme tener un lugar entre ustedes…- suspiré.

-No es que tengamos lugares, simplemente cuando nos apetece sabemos a quién recurrir… Si tu petición es ser una opción no veo el problema…- asintió más conforme.

-En ese caso haré lo posible porque consigas tu venganza…- sonreí en complicidad en lo que Haruka llegó de nuevo.

-¿Ya terminaron sus cosas de chicas?- Michiru se levantó y cogió su bolso.

-Así es, podemos irnos…- nos miró extrañado pero aun así le hizo caso.

-Adiós Serena…- dijeron casi a la vez y tras darme 2 besos cada uno se fueron, yo también cogí mi bolso y fui en busca de Mal.

-¿Habéis terminado?- pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a Jade.

-Nos queda poco cariño…- me contestó demasiado cariñoso y rodé los ojos.

-No me gusta que uses esas palabras conmigo…- rió.

-Por eso te quiero…- me apretó y besó la mejilla más fuerte de la cuenta- ¿Sabes Mal? Serena es la única mujer con la que intentaría ser normal…- le entrecerré los ojos a Mal.

-¿Qué demonios ha bebido?- éste suspiró apuntando su copa.

-Sólo vino… Pero no me dijo que se estaba medicando…- me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara.

-Debes llevarlo a casa, así no puede volver al trabajo. Dale una ducha fría y mételo en la cama…- Jade volvió a abrazarme.

-Te quiero mucho Serena… ¡Ojalá tuvieras pene!- me levanté enseguida, cuando se ponía así no se aguantaba ni él.

-¿Serena puedes esperar que lo lleve y te acompaño?- preguntó Mal preocupado y negué.

-Ya es tarde, me iré sola…- me miró mal.

-No puedo dejarte sola…- rodé los ojos.

-Si te preocupa Darien no se enterará, además no va a pasar nada de aquí al trabajo…- se quedó un momento pensativo, Jade nos volvió a interrumpir.

-Si Mal… ¿Por qué no me llevas a casa? Necesito un buen polvo antes de dormir…- lo miré muy seria.

-No vuelvas a beber mientras estás en horas de trabajo o yo misma me encargaré de que te despidan…

-No seas tan dura, sólo se me fue la mano…- levantó la copa y se la quité- ¡Sólo estaba celebrando nuestro reencuentro!- se volvió a Mal- ¿Verdad cariño?- luego se volvió a mí de nuevo- Pero será la última vez lo prometo…- me puse bastante seria y lo señalé con el dedo.

-¡Más te vale!- ahora me volví a Mal- Me voy, te dejo al cargo…- antes de alejarme me recordó.

-Ve directa al trabajo… Por favor Serena…- suspiré bastante ofuscada ¿Se creían que era una niña pequeña? Ni me molesté en contestar, fui al coche y puse rumbo al Hospital. En cuanto llegué fui por mi agenda para seguir con mis cosas…

Estaba en mi despacho ultimando detalles para mi cirugía de mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta… Por un momento me olvidé que Molly se había ido, debía ser el sustituto...

-¡Adelante!- grité mientras apartaba los papeles a un lado.

-¿Serena?- Esa voz… Cuando levanté la cabeza no lo podía creer… ¿Él quería ser mi secretario?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISOTRIA EN SER ACTUALIZDA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER. LES INFORMO QUE ESTE DOMINGO TENGO PREPARADO UN SHOT PARA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SERENA... ESPERO QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN***

 **.**


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

SERENA

¡No podía creer lo que veía! ¿En serio estaba aquí? ¿Pero por qué?

-Veo que te sorprende mi presencia para ayudarte…- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

-Pues si te soy sincera sí… ¿No trabajabas en el Club?- asintió mientras suspiraba con desánimo.

-Lo he dejado… Mi mujer se queja que la dejo sola por las noches…- dijo del mismo modo, se notaba a leguas que no había sido una decisión fácil.

-Entiendo Armand… ¿Pero qué sabes tú de esto?- señalé alrededor y enseguida me sacó su currículo.

-Aquí lo tienes, soy licenciado en empresariales pero nunca me ha dado por ejercer…- me quedé bastante sorprendida ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado al verlo! Estuve ojeando todo y parecía bastante capacitado para ser secretario, demasiado diría yo...

-No entiendo como con este currículo estabas en el Club…- pensé en voz alta.

-Lo mismo dice mi mujer…- reímos- La verdad es que el dinero era bastante generoso…- suspiré en entendimiento, sabía lo que conllevaba trabajar allí y entendía que sus sueldos fueran bastante altos para mantener la privacidad del mismo- ¿Entonces me dejarás quedarme hasta que venga Molly?- no podía decirle que no, era un buen chico.

-Probaremos unos días…- sonrió.

-¡Gracias Serena! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás…- dijo de lo más animado guiñándome el ojo mientras se levantaba- ¿Puedes decirme que debo hacer para ir adelantando?

-¡Bien! Te llevaré al puesto de Molly y te enseñaré todo…- lo llevé al mismo y tras explicarle detalladamente lo que había que hacer me retiré a seguir con lo mío. Esperaba que todo fuera bien.

Cuando estaba en la habitación checando a unos de mis pacientes llegó el imbécil mayor ¡Mierda!

-¡Serena tenemos que hablar!- dijo muy serio y de bastante mal humor, mientras apuntaba los resultados de mi paciente en la carpeta le contesté de lo más relajada.

-Estoy trabajando… Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez y vete.

-No es el lugar apropiado…- dijo entre dientes y resoplé.

-¡No tengo tiempo de tonterías tengo que trabajar…!- me interrumpió bastante airado.

-¡También debería estar en su puesto Jadeite!…- ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado por completo- ¡Y según me ha dicho cuando lo he llamado tú lo mandaste a casa!- ¡Será…! ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a este idiota? ¡Mañana se iba a enterar! Pero de momento con la misma tranquilidad le contesté.

-Cuando lo vi en la comida no se encontraba bien, sólo le recomendé irse a casa…

-¡Pero ese no es tu trabajo!- gritó interrumpiéndome y lo encaré.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo? ¿Follarte a la plantilla femenina del hospital?- tragó grueso antes de hablar, él era el menos indicado para dar sermones.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso ahora…- rodé los ojos.

-Hablamos de hacer nuestro trabajo…- me crucé de brazos mirándolo muy seria- ¡Bien! ¿Por qué no haces el tuyo? – apartó la vista avergonzado.

-Lo que hago en mis ratos libres no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo…- resoplé.

-Diamante… Es lo único que haces, así que cuando hagas el trabajo por el que te pagan me vuelves a decir lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer…

-Te guste o no soy el que manda…- lo miré más seria- No eres nadie para mandar a otro a casa.

-¿En serio? – reí sarcásticamente- ¿Vas a cuestionar mi decisión profesional solo por joder?

-Sólo digo que ese no es tu trabajo, no tienes ninguna autoridad al respecto...- aunque tuviera razón, no estaba por la labor de dársela a este idiota.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué volviera aquí e intentara hacer su trabajo cuando claramente estaba mal?- se acercó a mi demasiado.

-Eso lo decido yo no tú…- lo interrumpí bastante airada.

-En ese caso la próxima vez que tome demasiado lo dejaré ejercer y cuando meta la pata en su trabajo serás tú el responsable…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Estaba borracho?- ¡Mierda!

-Un poco, pero como estaba con medicación se le fue de las manos…- se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Pensaba que era un buen fichaje.

-Y lo es, sólo estaba celebrando…- me miró con escepticismo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- asentí a pesar que en el fondo le retorcería el cuello con mis propias manos por su comportamiento irresponsable ¿A quién se le ocurre beber tomando medicación y en horas de trabajo? La respuesta era obvia, sólo un idiota.

-Sí, seguro que no volverá a ocurrir…- por la cuenta que le traía más le valía que fuera así, no quería que por su culpa quedara en entredicho mí reputación.

-Confiaré en tu criterio…- asentí esperando que diera el tema por zanjado y se fuera pero no lo hizo.

-¿Tienes alguna queja más?- pregunté siendo de lo más sarcástica.

-Sólo quisiera saber algo…- suspiré cansada.

-¡Adelante! No tengo todo el día…- miró a mi paciente que seguía profundamente dormido.

-¿Lo tuyo con Chiba realmente va en serio?- le alcé una ceja.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que siempre pensé que era algo temporal…- estaba hasta el mismísimo de tanta duda sobre lo nuestro, estaba de acuerdo que era una rara relación pero relación al fin y al cabo.

-¡No lo es! ¡Estamos tan bien que vamos a vivir juntos!- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿No iban a casarse?

-Sí, pero vamos a esperar un tiempo…- dije dudosa, Darien había dicho en un año pero no me importaría esperar algo más, pude vislumbrar un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Estupendo! Ahora volveré a mi puesto…- ¿qué demonios?- Tengo que hacerle un llamado de atención a tu amigo por lo de hoy…- rodé los ojos.

-Es mejor que esperes a mañana que venga más fresco.

-Tienes razón…- se alejó hacia la puerta pero en ese momento me acordé de la conversación con mi padre, había muy pocas personas que supieran lo mío con Andrew y él era una de ellas.

-¿Puedes esperar un momento?- se volvió extrañado.

-¿Quieres decirme algo más?

-Sólo quiero saber si has visto recientemente a mi padre…- negó con la cabeza pero su nerviosismo lo delataba- Esta noche cenamos en su casa…- alcé los hombros- Supongo que tendré que hablarlo entonces…- tragó grueso, cerró la puerta y tras asegurarse de nuevo que mi paciente seguía dormido habló bastante bajito.

-Fue un accidente… Estaba hablando con él y se me escapó lo de tu ex…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Mi ex?- asintió- ¿Qué ex?- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Pues quién va a ser? Andrew…- dijo como si nada y rodé los ojos.

-No es mi ex…

-No es eso lo que me contó- lo miré más seria.

-No me importa lo que te contara, sólo digo la verdad, tener sexo un par de veces…- mentí- No es tener una relación.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo…- si fuera así él tendría varias relaciones- Aunque nunca te imaginé metiéndote con hombres casados…- resoplé.

-No lo sabía…- dije para zanjar el tema mientras volvía a mis papeles, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación- Pero volviendo a lo de mi padre no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.

-Solo me preocupa que tus asuntos vengan aquí…- le alcé una ceja- Tenemos una reputación que mantener…- dijo muy serio y no pude evitar reír.

-¿En serio lo dices?

-Así es…- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Pues empieza por dar ejemplo, tu actitud no es nada seria…- volvió a sonreír de lado.

-¿Por qué siempre volvemos al tema de mi con otras?- rodé los ojos, sólo entendía lo que quería ¡Maldito idiota!

-Es bastante obvio… Lo haces en horas de trabajo y con trabajadoras que deberían estar en su puesto en vez de follando con el director…- dije como si nada mientras volvía a mis papeles, esperé su respuesta pero sólo escuché el portazo, reí ¡Punto para mí!

Seguí con lo mío hasta que fue la hora de irme, primero pasé por mi oficina donde vi bastante atareado a Armand en su puesto- ¿Cómo lo llevas?- me sonrió.

-¡Estupendamente! Lo tengo todo controlado…- dijo convencido y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Me alegro, ahora necesito terminar de guardar todo para irme a casa…- lo señalé- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Voy a terminar de ordenar esto y me voy.

-De acuerdo, pero no te vayas muy tarde…- le guiñé- Mañana continuas.

-De acuerdo jefa…- entré a mi despacho y tras dejar todo ordenado salí en busca de Mal, para mi sorpresa no estaba, así que preocupada lo llamé por teléfono mientras me montaba en mi coche rumbo a casa. Tenía que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa para la cena con mis padres, tuve que llamarlo hasta 3 veces antes que lo cogiera.

-¿Serena? ¡Mierda! ¡Me he dormido…!- escuché mucho ruido- Ahora voy…- suspiré, me imaginaba qué lo habría retenido hasta ahora.

-Voy a casa, alcánzame allí.

-Dame 5 minutos…- colgó y suspiré marcando a Darien, no habíamos quedado a ninguna hora… Por lo menos esperaba que recordara lo de la cena con mis padres.

-¿Estás en casa?- preguntó nada más descolgar.

-Estoy llegando… ¿Recuerdas lo de la cena con mis padres verdad?- hubo algo de silencio antes que contestara ¿Se le habría olvidado?

-Si, por supuesto que sí…- no le creía mucho pero no era algo de importancia.

-¿Te espero para irnos juntos o me adelanto?

-Mejor me esperas… Yo termino algunas cosas y enseguida estoy contigo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

En cuanto llegué a casa me duché y vestí lo más cómoda posible, apenas me maquillé ¡Total! ¡Tan sólo íbamos a casa de mis padres! Cuando iba a tomarme un refresco llamaron y fui enseguida a abrir, seguramente sería Mal…

-¡Estás preciosa!- me besó antes que pudiera reaccionar.

-Tú tampoco estás mal… Has llegado pronto…- sonrió de lado.

-No podía esperar más a verte…- lo besé en respuesta, iba a entrar con él para dar rienda suelta a la pasión antes de irnos pero llegó Mal que carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó bastante avergonzado y Darien lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- interrumpí antes que dijera la verdad.

-¡Lo mandé a comprar y por lo que veo no lo encontró!

-¿No había?- preguntó Darien extrañado, él se quedó paralizado sin saber que decir y volví a contestar por él.

-¡Darien! ¿No es obvio?- señalé sus manos vacías- ¡Si no lleva nada es porque no había!- le hice señas a Mal para que me siguiera la corriente en lo que Darien no se daba cuenta.

-¿Qué es lo que querías? Tal vez yo pueda ayudar…- susurró de forma sugerente en mi oído.

-Ahora mismo no importa…- lo besé para distraer su atención- Necesito algo más- me guiñó.

-Vamos dentro…- se volvió a Mal- Puedes tomarte la noche libre, yo me encargo de traerla a casa.

-De acuerdo señor Chiba…- me dio una mirada mezcla de agradecimiento y culpa antes de irse, por suerte Darien pensaba más en sexo que otra cosa y una vez dentro me acorraló contra la puerta levantando mi vestido, mientras que yo sacaba su erección él quitó mi tanga y me hizo enrollar las piernas en su cintura para penetrarme… ¡Dios! Esto era lo mejor del mundo… Cuando al fin culminamos me dejó en el suelo y recogió mi tanga para dármelo.

-Ten… Voy a asearme un poco…- sonreí de lado.

-Yo también…- lo seguí al baño y tras adecentarnos un poco volvió a abrazarme.

-¿Cómo te fue?- sabía a qué se refería pero quería jugar un poco.

-Muy bien… Fue un día tranquilo si dejamos de lado que Molly tuvo que irse para cuidar de su tío moribundo y Diamante vino a llamarme la atención porque mandé a Jade a casa…- me alzó una ceja.

-Suena como una mierda…- reímos.

-He tenido días peores…- me agarré de su cuello y lo besé, al momento me despegó de él.

-¿Con Haruka y Michiru? Pensaba llamarte pero sabía que si lo hacía tendría que irme en tu busca y…- lo callé con un beso.

-Ha ido bastante bien.

-¿En serio? ¿No se lo tomaron a mal?

-Pues Haruka un poco… Pero como Michiru no entraba en tus prohibidos será bastante asidua en nuestros encuentros…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo que asidua?- suspiré antes de explicarme con más claridad.

-Sabía lo que pretendía con Karmesite cuando le pedí el favor a Haruka, así que me ofreció su ayuda a cambio de participar con nosotros…- se quedó bastante callado, lo abracé esperando que dijera algo- ¿Hice mal?

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces? Sólo pusiste reparos con Haruka por eso acepté pero si hay algún problema yo…- me abrazó besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-No es nada, no te preocupes…- sabía que no era cierto pero ahora mismo no me importaba lo más mínimo. Todo estaba saliendo según mis planes ¡Muy pronto la zorra tendría que retirarse en silencio para dejar de joder!

DARIEN

Había pasado un día de mierda sin poder quitarme a ese imbécil de Haruka de la cabeza, Seiya me había tenido que llamar la atención en demasiadas ocasiones, eso sin contar que la curiosidad sobre las palabras de Rei me mataba ¡Ni siquiera recordaba la cena con sus padres! ¡Por suerte Serena me lo había recordado! Así que cuando por fin terminé todo corrí lo más que pude con ella, después de nuestro acalorado encuentro y sus palabras sobre lo ocurrido con ellos no podía cuestionarla, si bien es cierto que mi problema es sólo con Haruka el seguir viendo a Michiru no rompía completamente la relación pero tampoco era para tanto… Confiaba en ella y su decisión, Michiru no estaba tan mal…

-¿Estás seguro? Si te incomoda puedo hablar con ella de nuevo…- insistió, debió notar algo de mi incomodidad al respecto así que fui sincero.

-No es que me moleste ella, es más bien el hecho de seguir en contacto con Haruka de algún modo…- se apartó de mi lo justo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Darien, eso suena bastante estúpido...- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Por qué si puede saberse?- los rodó.

-¡Porque ellos también van al Club!- ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera se me había venido a la cabeza mientras que estaba pensando en ellos! Suspiré bastante ofuscado.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no ha sido uno de mis mejores días…- me miró preocupada.

-¿Pasó algo?- negué- Darien, sé sincero y confía en mí...- me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.

-No es nada importante, simplemente tuve la cabeza en otro sitio todo el día…- asintió en entendimiento.

-Yo en cambio no he tenido tiempo…- volvió a abrazarme.

-Por lo poco que has dicho me lo imagino…- recordando sus palabras me vino un nombre bastante conocido- Por cierto ¿Ese Jade es el mismo que conozco?

-Será mejor que te lo explique mejor…- pasamos los siguientes 15 minutos hablando de todo lo acontecido en su día, realmente había sido mucho más emocionante que el mío. Me encantaba las caras que ponía pasaba del enfado a la risa y de vuelta al mosqueo pasando por el sarcasmo de una forma bastante graciosa.

-¿Entonces qué piensas?

-Que tu jefe es un gilipollas…- reímos.

-¿Aparte de eso? Eso ya lo sabía…- dijo divertida.

-Sinceramente tampoco entiendo porque contrató a Jadeite sin decirte nada, pero por más vueltas que le doy no veo en que puede favorecerlo…

-Es lo mismo que pienso…

-Puede que sólo quiera tener un buen médico en su plantilla…- la miré fingiendo seriedad- ¿Por qué lo es, verdad?- rodó los ojos.

-Si… Según Mal fue por la medicación…- dijo no muy convencida- ¡Casi se me olvida!- añadió bastante efusiva- ¿Sabías que fue él quien le dijo a mi padre lo de Andrew?- ¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle eso a Kenji? ¡Y justo ahora que todo estaba bien!- ¿Me escuchas Darien?

-No sé porque pero me lo imaginaba.

-¡Y lo mejor es que dice que se le escapó sin querer que era mi ex!- eso ya no me gustaba tanto.

-¿Tu ex?- asintió.

-Así es, le dijo que era mi ex…- se pasó las manos por la cara- Cuando lleguemos tengo que hablar con ellos, no quiero que piensen cosas que no son…

-Hablaremos…- le dije apartando sus manos de la cara y besándola suavemente- Lo haremos juntos- sonrió.

-Gracias Darien…- el beso se volvió más intenso pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más me apartó- Será mejor que nos vayamos o no llegaremos nunca.

-Tienes razón… ¡Vamos!- fuimos a mi coche, puse algo de música de fondo y decidí preguntar por lo otro que me acongojaba…- Serena… ¿Puedes contarme tu historia con Rei?- me miró raro.

-¿Mi historia con Rei? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes… Lo vuestro…- suspiró.

-Sólo hemos tenido sexo, la conocí en el trabajo pero nunca me di cuenta de sus gustos hasta que una noche me entró…- rió- Estábamos solas en una guardia y una cosa llevó a la otra…- me guiñó- Supongo que ya te imaginas el resto.

-¿Cuánto hace de esa guardia? – me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué viene tanto interés?

-Sólo me interesa todo de ti…- dije como si nada y sonrió.

-Realmente no recuerdo… ¿8 meses tal vez? No tengo buena memoria en este tipo de cosas…- ¿8 meses de relación? Esperaba que fuera más- Ahora si no te importa prefiero concentrarme en la conversación pendiente con mi padre…- seguimos lo que quedaba de camino conversando de todo un poco ¡Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba con ella! Nada más llegar aparcamos en la entrada, la ayudé a salir del coche y una vez en la puerta llamamos, su padre fue quien nos abrió.

-¡Serena, Darien! Pasad…- se apartó para que lo hiciéramos y una vez dentro nos guió al salón dónde nos sirvió unas copas mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá, cuando estuvimos los 3 acomodados Serena fue la que habló.

-Papá tenemos que hablar…- la interrumpió.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó mirando de reojo en mi dirección y asintió.

-No veo razón para esperar…- me removí un poco incómodo, por el comportamiento de Kenji sentía que sobraba.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo dejamos para otro día?- insistió mirándome de reojo de nuevo.

-Papá, lo que tengamos que hablar puede escucharlo Darien…- suspiró.

-No lo decía por eso...- se volvió a mí- Disculpa si te lo pareció…- negué- Es sólo que esta noche es de celebración y no para hablar de tus ex…- volvió a mirarme de reojo y volví a removerme bastante incómodo.

-¡No es mi ex…!- lo interrumpió Serena algo enojada- Sólo fue algo casual…- Kenji le alzó una ceja.

-Con un hombre casado…- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me seguía molestando tanto? A pesar de haberlo arreglado con Andrew cuando recordaba sus gemidos yo…

-¡No sabía que estaba casado!- gritó Serena sacándome de mis divagaciones.

-Si hubieras pensado antes de hacer nada…- se miraron muy serios entre ellos, por suerte llegó Ikuko antes que volvieran a decir algo más.

-Hola cielo…- nos dio 2 besos a cada uno y se sentó junto a Kenji.

-¿Ocurre algo?- nos miró alternadamente a los 3.

-Nada…- dijo Serena entre dientes y le alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?- miró a Kenji- ¿Vas a explicarme?

-Solo le dije que no debería tener nada "casual"…- dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra- Con alguien a quién no conoce de nada…- tragué grueso, si supiera que así nos conocimos…

-Cariño ya te dije que esta conversación la dejáramos para otro día…- me miró apenada- Lo siento mucho Darien…- negué.

-No se preocupe…- Serena interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-Estoy bastante mayorcita para saber lo que hago papá ¡Además que sí lo conocía!- Kenji soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¡Por eso no sabías que estaba casado!- su madre los miró muy seria.

-¿No me escucharon?- asintieron sin apartar la vista el uno del otro- ¿Kenji?- gritó muy fuerte.

-Si cariño…- le contestó más calmado.

-¿Serena?- asintió bastante enfadada, debía ser duro no poder explicarse sin exponer ciertas cosas.

-Sí mamá, pero no me gusta que hable de lo que no sabe…- él resopló.

-Creo que no hay mucho más que saber…- casi susurró.

-¡Kenji!- gritó Ikuko bastante cabreada- ¿No te he dicho que lo dejaras?

-Si…- apartó la mirada, Serena se veía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

-Bien… En ese caso Serena acompáñame a la cocina mientras ellos ponen la mesa que tenemos que preparar las bandejas…- se levantó y esperó a su altura para que la acompañara y aunque no se veía muy animada lo hizo- ¡Bien! – Señaló la mesa- Quiero todo listo para cuando traigamos la comida- dijo a modo de orden antes de alejarse a la cocina.

-¿Tú que piensas de todo esto?- preguntó mientras iba al cajón a sacar el mantel- Coge las copas del mueble- señaló el lugar y mientras las cogía le contesté.

-Sinceramente Kenji lo que ocurriera en su vida antes de estar juntos no es relevante para nuestra relación…- rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio Darien? - asentí bastante convencido- ¿Me vas a decir que no te importa que tu mujer se haya…- tosió-… Que haya tenido algo con tu hermano?- negué a pesar de la incomodidad del momento.

-No…- mentí ¡Por supuesto que me jodía mucho más que esos periodistas malintencionados intentando hurgar en mi vida! Pero no era culpa suya, ambos tenemos un pasado, si bien es cierto que no he tenido nada con alguien cercano a ella tampoco podía saberlo antes de conocerla- Sólo ha sido una incómoda casualidad que mi futura esposa haya tenido algo casual con mi hermano…- contesté firmemente con la intención que dejara el tema de una vez, parecía que la suerte estaba de mi lado ya que terminamos de colocar todo en silencio pero…

-Quiero a mi hija Darien… Pero me preocupa que haya estado teniendo cosas casuales con gente que no debe…- entendía su preocupación, pero no podía hablar de algo que no me compete.

-Te entiendo Kenji pero éstas cosas son para hablarlas con ella en privado…- asintió- Sé que tienen muy buena relación y podrán aclararlo sin problemas…- me miró apenado.

-Tienes razón…- se pasó la mano por la cara- No debí decir esas cosas pero…- suspiró- Me preocupa…- me daba la sensación que había algo más tras sus palabras.

-Es normal, aunque sea toda una mujer no deja de ser tu hija…- quise darle ánimo a modo de discurso y pareció funcionar.

-Ahora entiendo mejor porqué siempre sales elegido…- reímos- Sabes que decir y cuando hacerlo…- me dio la mano para estrecharla- Gracias Darien, me alegro que mi hija te tenga en su vida.

-Yo me siento más que afortunado siendo parte de la suya…- me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Pero por muchas vueltas que le des, el hecho que tu hermano y mujer hayan tenido algo…- ¡Mierda!- Debe de ser mucho más que incómodo…- suspiré antes de contestar, no quería hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

-Si quieres sinceridad te diré que no me agrada en absoluto pero lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede cambiar, así que prefiero no pensar en ello…- asintió en entendimiento y cambió de tema sin decir nada más.

-¿Han hablado con la prensa ya?- preguntó más animado.

-No, Seiya está ultimando los detalles además que queremos poner fecha a nuestra boda antes de hacerlo…- en ese momento entraron ambas, Ikuko dejó la bandeja en la mesa y vino emocionada a abrazarme.

-¡Oh, eso es maravilloso!- se volvió a Serena- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- ella contestó bastante tranquila.

-Era algo que anunciaríamos después…- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, eso me dio a entender que estaba bien.

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Tenemos tantas cosas que ver! – Dijo bastante emocionada- ¡Nunca creí que llegaría este día!…- su madre comenzó a detallar lo que había que hacer, comprar o mirar para la boda bajo la cansada mirada de Serena, estaba convencido que no estaba escuchando nada al igual que yo ¿Por qué no se emocionaba con todas esas cosas como el resto de mujeres?

-Ten…- me dio Kenji una copa antes de darles otra a ellas- ¡Brindemos por eso!- cuando nos acercamos la cogí por la cintura apegándola a mí lo más que podía- ¡Por ustedes! ¡Que sean tan felices como nosotros!- se miraron unos instantes antes de besarse.

-¿Por qué les dijiste que vamos a poner fecha ya?- preguntó Serena en un susurro aprovechando la distracción de sus padres.

-Porque es lo que hablamos esta mañana…- dije a modo de explicación pero antes que pudiera agregar nada más o que me contestara algo su madre nos interrumpió.

-¡Ahora comencemos a cenar! Después seguimos viendo lo que hay que hacer…- una vez sentados la cena transcurrió de lo más normal, conversamos cosas banales hasta que llegó la hora del postre que volvió a salir el tema de la boda- Cuando tengáis fecha debemos mirar tanto el restaurante como el vestido Serena…- ella asintió y se volvió a mí- Tu también Darien…- asentí de igual modo, lo único que me interesaba del tema era ser el marido de Serena, lo de la celebración era algo que me traía sin cuidado, sería feliz haciendo algo íntimo sólo para la familia… ¡Eso es! ¿Podría ser eso lo que ella deseaba también? Por su cara no parecía muy emocionada con todo lo que quería organizar su madre, tal vez se sentiría más cómoda con una boda íntima, así que me arriesgué, lo peor que podía pasar es que se negara pero por su cara de desagrado conforme su madre detallaba todo me daba la sensación que estaba deseando que lo hiciera.

-Nosotros habíamos pensado en algo íntimo…- la miré para corroborarlo y su sonrisa me lo dijo todo- No queremos nada ostentoso…- su madre suspiró apenada.

-¿Es eso cierto?- le preguntó para corroborar lo dicho y con una cara mucho más feliz le contestó.

-Si mamá…- apretó mi mano mientras me miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa- Aunque me gustaría que fuera en los jardines de tu hotel…- dijo a su madre que sonrió emocionada- Siempre me han encantado y me parece el lugar perfecto…- se volvió a mí- ¿Te parece bien?- besé su mano antes de responder.

-Me parece excelente…- me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes?- interrumpió Ikuko nuestro momento- Siempre supe que tenías algo especial con aquel lugar…

-Siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito…- contestó pensativa, seguramente recordando esos tiempos ¿Habría tenido algo allí?

-Mi Serena desde pequeña le gustaba corretear y jugar con los huéspedes del hotel en el mismo...- suspiré aliviado, esto venía de antes de tener sexo… Eso lo hacía el mejor lugar para nuestra boda, en él tenía recuerdos de su niñez que se notaban eran importantes para ella.

-¡Mamá! Era normal que siendo hija única buscara a otros niños entre los huéspedes para jugar…- agregó poniendo énfasis en lo de niños, que confirmaba que sabía lo que había pasado por mi mente, sonreí, nos entendíamos demasiado bien ¡Y pensar que hace nada nos veíamos solos para siempre!

-Lo sé cielo…- miró ahora a Kenji con ¿Tristeza? Me pareció que se dieron la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Serena…- dijo Kenji bastante avergonzado- Hay algo que queremos decirte…- su madre lo interrumpió.

-Será mejor que lo haga yo…- ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que algo iba mal?

-¿Estás segura?- asintió.

-¿Qué ocurre? – interrumpió Serena- Me estáis preocupando…- tras un hondo suspiro su madre comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando eras pequeña tu padre y yo tuvimos algunos problemas por lo que nos separamos por un tiempo…

-¿Qué? ¿Os separasteis? ¡Pero si siempre os recuerdo juntos y felices!- volvieron a mirarse con tristeza, yo cogí la mano de Serena para darle mi apoyo por su reacción me daba la sensación que iba a ser un duro golpe para ella.

-Y lo somos…- se dieron otro beso mientras unían sus manos- Sólo fueron unos meses pero tu padre…- la interrumpió él.

-Tuve una relación efímera con una compañera…- Serena suspiró aliviada pero a mí me parecía que no era más que el ojo del huracán.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Me habías asustado!- volvieron a mirarse, asintieron y Kenji volvió a hablar.

-Fruto de esa relación tienes un hermano…- un tenso silencio inundó la estancia, sus padres la miraban preocupados, yo seguía apretando su mano en apoyo, su cara no era la mejor- ¿Serena puedes decirnos algo? – se levantó y los miró bastante enojada.

-¡No puedo creer que en todos estos años no me hayan dicho que tengo un hermano!

-Lo siento cariño, por entonces eras muy pequeña… Pensamos dejarlo para más adelante pero nunca encontramos el momento…- lo interrumpió.

-¿Vosotros tenéis relación con él?- se miraron entre ellos antes de mirarla con culpabilidad. Soltó una risa sarcástica mientras se alejaba hacía la puerta…- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Serena! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar!- gritó Kenji, Ikuko le puso la mano en el brazo y le negó, se volvió a mí.

-Sé que será duro para ella, le daremos un tiempo para que piense… ¿Puedes apoyarla mientras?

-¡Por supuesto Ikuko! Cuidaré de ella hasta que esté preparada para esta conversación.

-Gracias Darien…- me levanté para seguirla.

-Adiós…- me despedí antes de ir en su busca, se encontraba dentro del coche llorando, cuando me puse al volante lo único que alcanzó a decir fue…

-Llévame a casa Darien…- lo hice en total silencio, sabía que necesitaba su espacio para desahogarse ya en casa intentaría animarla, verla triste y llorando me rompía el corazón. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla siendo dura y decidida que esto era nuevo para mí, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que lograría que volviera a ser la misma de siempre cuánto antes…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***A CONTINUACIÓN ME PONDRÉ CON LA EDICIÓN DE MI SHOT ESPECIAL PARA EL DÍA 3( PARA QUIÉN NO LO SEPA ESTÁN EN EL ÁLBUM ONE SHOTS), CUANDO LO TENGA LISTO CONTINUARÉ CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MERCILESS KILLER. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ :) ***

 **...**


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

SERENA

¡Oh dios! No podía creerlo… Si ya de por sí era increíble imaginar a mis padres separados, esto era surrealista¿Un hermano? ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubieran dicho nada hasta ahora? ¿Y si yo…? Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente ¡No podía ni imaginarlo! Darien condujo todo el camino en silencio dándome mi espacio, cosa que le agradecía enormemente. Ahora mismo tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar y por mucho que intentara retener las lágrimas éstas escapaban sin control… Una vez que llegamos estacionó y esperó en silencio…

-¿Estás mejor?- negué, él me ofreció un pañuelo- Ten…- lo cogí para limpiarme la cara, pero mientras más lágrimas quitaba más salían… Siempre pensé que mi relación con ellos era lo suficiente estrecha y unida para saber todo los unos de los otros… Bueno sólo si dejamos de lado mi adicción, cosa que no era para ir contando por ahí… ¿Podría ser esto para ellos como el sexo para mí? Pudiera ser… Pero sigo sin entender porque tanto silencio al respecto…- ¿Subimos a casa?

-Si… Vamos…- bajamos del coche y me llevó en silencio cogida de la cintura durante todo el trayecto, una vez en casa le di la llave y abrió guiándome a la habitación. Era la primera vez que me sentía así… Cuando llegamos a la cama, me separé para desnudarme… No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de mi hermano ¿Quién podía ser? Seguramente alguien del entorno de mis padres… Suspiré bastante ofuscada, realmente no convivía mucho en su mundo para poder adivinar quién era ya que fuera del trabajo tenía el mío… Uno que obviamente también les ocultaba…

-¿Te apetece una taza de té?- negué mientras me metía en la cama y le hacía señas con la mano justo a mi lado para que se acostara- Voy a quitarme la ropa, enseguida estoy contigo…- dijo antes de entrar al baño… ¡Yo debería lavarme los dientes pero ni ganas me quedaban…! ¡Mierda! Cuando salió con sólo sus bóxer no pude evitar relamerme los labios y desviar mi atención a otra cosa - ¡Bien, ya estoy aquí!- se acomodó justo a mi lado y cuando estaba totalmente acostado me senté encima…- Serena…- susurró entre preocupado y caliente- ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-Buena no… ¡Excelente!- susurré llena de deseo mientras pasaba mi dedo por todo su torso hasta alcanzar esos bóxer tan sexy y meter el dedo para rozar su gran miembro que no tardó en responder.

-¡Joder!- gimió, necesitaba saborearlo y perderme en el placer para olvidar… El sexo siempre me ayudaba con todo… Así que comencé en el lóbulo de su oreja para ir bajando poco a poco regando besos hacía su boca, una vez en ella agarró mi pelo para acercarme y besarme con pasión ¡Dios! ¡Nunca un hombre había despertado en mi lo que Darien había conseguido! - ¡No puedes imaginarte lo que te amo!

-Yo también…- aparté suavemente sus manos para seguir mi camino lentamente hacia abajo, una vez que alcancé sus bóxer procedí a quitárselos bajo su atenta mirada… ¡Su penetrante mirada sobre mí me excitaba sobremanera! Una vez liberado lo agarré fuertemente con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su base, llevando el ritmo junto con mi boca, pero esta vez era más rápido de lo que normalmente hacía ¡Necesitaba probarlo ya!

-¡Serena…!- gimió antes de culminar y lo saboreé más que gustosa, en cuanto quedé satisfecha se enderezó y nos hizo cambiar posiciones- ¡Mi turno!- tras casi arrancar mi sujetador y tanga comenzó a saborearme como hice con él previamente- ¡Eres más que exquisita!

-¡Darien…!- cuando alcanzó mis pechos los juntó con ambas manos para poder chupar ambos pezones a la vez, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar mi deseo ¡Necesitaba un orgasmo ya! Así que mi mano fue directamente a mi clítoris pero enseguida Darien la apartó.

-Yo me ocupo…- me guiñó el ojo mientras seguía su camino hacia abajo con su boca y sus manos jugueteaban con mis pezones, una vez lo alcanzó comenzó a dar vueltas con su lengua… A pesar que me gustaba estaba deseando que lo lamiera fuerte hasta que culminara, parece que mis súplicas fueron escuchadas porque enseguida lo hizo como deseaba y tuve mi ansiado orgasmo…- Sabes tan bien…- susurró mientras lamía todo ¡Pero lo deseaba dentro! Justo cuando iba a tirar de él para ponerlo en posición lo hizo él mismo ¡Era como si estuviéramos conectados! Antes de entrar agarró fuertemente mi cara con sus manos de modo que nuestras miradas conectaran- Te amo…- susurró mientras entraba despacio y lo besé dulcemente, me hizo el amor con la misma dulzura y lentitud de nuestros besos pero no le quitó el placer, simplemente duró más tiempo y fue bastante intenso.

-¡Dios!- se quedó echado sobre mí pero si apoyar todo su peso.

-Ha sido increíble…- sonreí.

-No estoy acostumbrada al sexo dulce pero para ser la primera vez no ha estado mal…- me miró divertido.

-¿Sexo dulce?- asentí- ¿No querrás decir vainilla?- reí más fuerte.

-¿Qué más da? ¡Son dulces y empalagosos igual!- reímos juntos, cuanto paramos volvió a coger mi cara con sus manos y besarme con ternura.

-Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…- le sonreí.

-Gracias Darien…- lo agarré fuertemente del pelo hacia atrás.

-¡Auch!- sonreí de lado.

-Ahora necesito algo de sexo duro antes de dormir…- tras una pícara sonrisa se enderezó, me puso en 4 y lo hizo… ¡Duro y fuerte! Justo cuando estaba a punto de culminar me dio 2 palmadas en el trasero que no hicieron más que intensificar mi orgasmo.

-¿Ha sido suficiente o quieres más?- preguntó muy pagado de sí.

-Aunque me gustaría estar así toda la noche mañana tengo que trabajar…

-Podrías tomarte el día y…- negué.

-No me gusta quedarme en casa…- eso sólo aumentaría mi estrés y siempre que lo necesitaba acudía a desahogarme al Club… Pero ahora sin Darien no era una opción…

-¿Ocurre algo?- negué de nuevo.

-Estoy bien, el trabajo me sentará mejor que quedarme aquí…- se veía bastante preocupado.

-¿Estás segura?- rodé los ojos, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había preguntado lo mismo.

-Si…- lo besé suavemente antes de levantarme para asearme un poco- Mañana estaré más que perfecta.

-Si lo necesitas puedo tomarme el día y acompañarte…- sonreí por su preocupación y ternura pero era mejor así, no me gustaba que mi vida personal interfiriera en la laboral y viceversa. Cuando volví a la cama me acurruqué sobre él y besé su pecho.

-Gracias Darien… Pero no te preocupes que estaré bien…- besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ya no insistiré más…- nos acurrucamos juntos y no tardé nada en caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

DARIEN

¡Dios! Llevaba dando vueltas casi toda la noche… Serena no tardó nada en quedarse dormida a mí en cambiola preocupación me consumía, sabía que no se encontraba bien porque lo notaba en su mirada ¿Quién podría estarlo? Pero aun así se hizo la fuerte y quería ir a trabajar ¿No era mejor quedarnos en casa? A eso de las 5 de la mañana me levanté a tomar algo y llamé a Seiya, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿Darien? ¿Ocurrió algo?- suspiré.

-Estoy preocupado…- escuché algo de ruido antes que volviera a hablar.

-¿Qué demonios pasa Darien? – dijo de mal humor, me serví una copa de vino y me senté en el sofá- ¿Vas a contarme de una jodida vez o no?

-Esto debe quedar entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?- chasqueó la lengua.

-¿En serio Darien? ¿Vas a decir eso a estas alturas?- rodé los ojos.

-Nunca está de más…

-¡Suéltalo de una jodida vez!

-Hoy en nuestra cena los padres de Serena le dieron la noticia que tiene un hermanastro…- hubo bastante silencio antes que lo escuchara exclamar bastante fuerte.

-¡No me jodas!

-¡Ni se me ocurriría...!- reí.

-¿Hasta ahora le dijeron o ya sabía algo?

-Nada… Hoy simplemente del tema de la boda, los jardines y el hotel salió…

-¿Hablando de la boda? ¿Van a invitarlo?- dijo divertido y resoplé.

-No es gracioso Seiya…- suspiró fuertemente.

-¡Captado! Ya dejo las bromas… Volviendo al tema ¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Mal…- dije recordando sus lágrimas- Aunque he conseguido levantarle el ánimo, creo que no quiere apoyarse en mí…

-¿Cómo apoyarse? No te entiendo…

-Me da la impresión que está sufriendo y se lo guarda para sí…

-¿No le preguntaste?

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Claro que sí!

-¿Entonces?

-Simplemente lo sé…- dije tristemente recordando su mirada- Cuando le dije que se tomara el día para descansar y relajarse me dijo que estaba bien pero sus ojos no me decían lo mismo… No sé si me explico…

-No mucho pero creo que lo he pillado.

-Eso me preocupa… ¿Por qué no confía en mí?

-Darien eso no significa que no confíe, recuerda que es una chica fuerte y está acostumbrada a resolver todo sola…- visto así…

-Tienes razón… ¿Será que debo hacerla entender que somos uno?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás tomado?- preguntó divertido y reí.

-Sabes que nunca tomo de más.

-Lo sé, intentaba levantarte el ánimo… ¡En el buen sentido de la palabra! – reímos.

-Gracias tío… Mañana conseguiré animarla y que se abra a mí…

-¿Eso de abrirse no me incluye?- volví a reír más fuerte.

-Ya veremos…- ignoré su fuerte suspiro- ¿Podemos posponer las reuniones de la tarde?

-¿Ya vas a empezar a dejar el trabajo?

-Solo será mañana… Necesito sacarla para que se olvide un poco de todo esto…

-¿Y ella?- ¡Mierda! - ¿Dejará su trabajo para irse contigo a donde quiera que vayas?

-Lo hablaré con ella en la mañana…- volvió a suspirar más fuerte.

-Darien me alegro que estés enamorado y todo eso pero no debe interferir en tu trabajo.

-Lo sé… Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar pero para la próxima lo arreglas en tus ratos libres.

-Gracias.

-Nada de gracias quiero mi recompensa para mañana en la noche…- reí.

-Si hemos terminado con este tema te aviso si no lo dejaremos para pasado…- suspiró rendido.

-¡Trato hecho! ¡Pero mañana en la mañana te quiero aquí puntual o te irás más tarde!- dijo a modo de orden y rodé los ojos.

-¡De acuerdo! Allí estaré…- colgué con mejor ánimo y una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Qué haces tomando a esta hora?- me sobresaltó la voz de Serena, estaba más dormida que despierta pero aun así hermosa.

-Necesitaba hablar…- dije dejando el móvil sobre la mesa, se sentó junto a mí, tomó un trago de mi copa y suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Es por mí?- ¡Chica lista! ¡Era el momento apropiado!

-Estoy preocupado…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien…- la interrumpí.

-Ese es el problema…- me miró con cara de no entender- Por mucho que me digas que estás bien… Tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo…- los rodó.

-¿Mis ojos? No sé a qué te refieres- dijo apartando su mirada pero cogí su barbilla con mi mano y la hice mirarme a la cara.

-Serena, puedo ver la tristeza que te embarga… Aunque digas que estás bien no puedo creerte ¿Por qué no lo dices? ¿No confías en mí?- suspiró y bajó la vista cosa que me preocupó.

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?- pasé mis brazos por sus hombros para ponerla sobre mí, enseguida se abrazó a mi cintura.

-Tengo miedo…- abrí los ojos sorprendido, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por la reacción de tu hermano?- soltó una risa algo sarcástica.

-Realmente no es eso lo que me preocupa…

-¿Entonces?

-Cómo quieres sinceridad te la daré… Me jode que me lo haya podido tirar…- ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza tal cosa! Ahora lo entendía todo…- ¿No dices nada?

-La única manera de saberlo es conocerlo… Si él sabe de ti…- se levantó para mirarme a los ojos.

-No lo había pensado así, pero si mis padres tienentrato con él debe hacerlo…- dijo más animada.

-Eso mismo pienso…- dio una palmada con sus manos interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-¡Lo que quita cualquier posibilidad que hayamos tenido sexo!- le sonreí.

-Estoy contigo…- me abrazó de nuevo.

-Gracias Darien…- le besé el tope de la cabeza.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mujer…- rió.

-Tu mujer… Me gusta cómo suena… Señora Chiba…- reí con ella.

-A mí también me gusta…- era mi oportunidad de volver a insistir- Lo que me lleva de nuevo al tema de la fecha…- con una agilidad pasmosa se puso a gatas sobre mí.

-No me importa cuando siempre que sea en unos meses más…- me besó ligeramente dando un muerdo en mi labio inferior antes de separarse.

-Por mí es más que perfecto…- volvimos a besarnos y susurré de nuevo- Mañana ¿Te viene bien que salgamos antes para mirarlo?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió para pasar la tarde juntos y desviar su atención de todo esto.

-¿Mañana?- asentí y se quedó un momento pensativa- En principio no tengo nada importante en la tarde pero tendría que mirar mi agenda ¿Podrías esperar a entonces para que te diga?- sonreí.

-Claro que si…- agarré con fuerza su trasero y ella comenzó a mecerse sobre mí ya evidente erección.

-Deberíamos dormir…- susurró sobre mis labios antes de volver a morderlo.

-Pero no nos caracterizamos por hacer lo que debemos ¿Verdad?

-¡Uno rápido que mañana tengo cirugía!- me quité rápidamente los bóxer y ella fue bajando sobre la misma… Una vez dentro comenzó a cabalgarme bastante rápido hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo…- ¡Dios! Estoy muerta…- la besé.

-En ese caso será mejor volver a la cama…- sin romper nuestra unión la llevé a la cama, donde tras depositarla procedí a limpiarla para que pudiéramos dormir.

-Eres increíble…- en cuanto terminé de limpiarnos me tumbé junto a ella que enseguida se acurrucó sobre mí.

-Lo mismo que tú…- besó mi pecho.

-Hasta mañana Darien… Te amo…- con una gran sonrisa, besé de nuevo su cabeza.

-Yo también, descansa…- esta vez caí rendido en seguida…

A la mañana siguiente desperté sólo en la cama, miré el reloj y era bastante tarde ¡Mierda! ¡Seiya me iba a matar! A la mayor velocidad posible me vestí para salir hacia el trabajo, como era de esperar Serena ya no estaba… El cansancio de ayer me había pasado factura, había dormido muy poco ¡Joder! Estaba muy cansado, como no me dio tiempo de desayunar y necesitaba con urgencia un café en cuanto llegué fui a por uno a la máquina…

-Creí haberte dicho que llegaras a tu hora…- dijo bastante serio y mirando su reloj.

-Lo siento tío, pero el despertador no sonó…- resopló.

-¿No me digas?- preguntó sarcásticamente, lo miré serio mientras le daba el primer sorbo a mi café.

-Ni siquiera he desayunado… Anoche cuando te llamé no había dormido y después de…

-¿No has dormido nada?- negué- ¡Dios Darien! Debes centrarte un poco en tus deberes o las próximas elecciones las perderás…- rodé los ojos.

-Ahora mismo es lo que menos me preocupa…- resopló.

-Pero mi trabajo es que lo haga…- suspiré en cansancio- ¿Al final que harás en la tarde?

-Serena quedó en llamarme y decirme si puede tomarse la tarde libre…- me señaló con el dedo.

-Esa mujer tiene más los pies en la tierra que tú…- le rodé los ojos.

-No es para tanto…- necesitaba cambiar de tema cuanto antes- Ahora ¿porque no empezamos con lo nuestro?

-De acuerdo…- dijo rendido, fuimos a mi despacho mientras que me iba explicando y detallando todos los pendientes ¡Iba a ser un día muy largo!- ¡Antes que se me olvide!

-¿Sí?

-La entrevista quieren hacerla esta semana o primero de la que viene ¿Cómo lo ves?- asentí, mientras antes nos la quitáramos de encima mejor.

-Creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para que cojamos fecha…- sonrió de lado.

-¿Cuándo lo harán?

-Si puede hoy, esta misma tarde…- asintió sonriente.

-¡Perfecto! Pero necesito tu confirmación cuánto antes…- volvió a señalarme con el dedo- Y recuerda que si todo va bien cuenten conmigo esta noche…- reí.

-¡Ya te dije que sí!- con esto dimos por zanjado este tema para empezar con las reuniones, dejé el móvil en vibrador en mi bolsillo para saber cuándo me llamaba Serena. Esperaba que fuera para confirmar nuestra salida, sonreí ¡Si todo iba bien, podríamos tener fecha hoy mismo!

SERENA

¡Vaya mierda de día! ¡Ni la cirugía que acababa de hacer había conseguido sacar de mi cabeza el hecho que tenía un hermano que no conocía! Aunque traté de disimularlo, no pareció funcionar ya que mientras nos quitábamos las cosas Yaten me abordó, me conocía demasiado bien para saber que algo iba mal.

-¿Vas a decirme que ocurre?

-¡No sé ni cómo empezar!

-¿Qué tal por el principio?- reí.

-¡Bien! Ayer me enteré que tengo un hermano del que no he sabido nada hasta ahora…- dije siendo bastante directa, se quedó tan sorprendido como debí quedarme yo anoche.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- asentí- ¿Pero porque hasta ahora?- resoplé exageradamente.

-Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto yo…- me senté sobre una silla cercana y él se agachó a mi altura.

-¿Estás bien? Si necesitas algo ya sabes que…- lo abracé.

-Gracias Yaten…- estaba un poco harta de esa pregunta- Sólo te pido que esperes que hable con Mina antes de decirle o me matará…- reímos.

-Puedes llamarla ahora, debe estar en su desayuno…- eso me hizo acordar de Darien y me levanté sobresaltada.

-¡Mierda!- me miró preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Me olvidé de llamar a Darien!- rodó los ojos.

-Ya lo verás después.

-No es eso…- me miró esperando la explicación- Quedamos en salir antes para distraerme y con todo esto se me olvidó confirmarle...

-Ya veo… En ese caso será mejor que lo hagas antes que sea más tarde…- me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí de nuevo en agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias! Llamaré a Mina nada más que hable con él…- rió.

-¡Más te vale o te matará!- salí riendo a carcajadas hacia mi despacho, por el camino me encontré a Jade.

-Buenos días querida…- iba a abrazarme pero me aparté y me alzó una ceja- ¿Qué ocurre?- me crucé de brazos.

-¿No te imaginas?- negó contrariado.

-¿Debo adivinar o me dirás?

-¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a Diamante que te mandé a casa?- suspiró avergonzado.

-¿No querrías que le dijera que estaba bebido?- tragué grueso.

-¿Volviste a hablar con él?- negó.

-He tenido mucho lío y no me ha dado tiempo, después lo buscaré…- me guiñó el ojo divertido- Sólo he de seguir las faldas…- reí.

-Veo que lo conoces bien.

-Para no hacerlo…- se acercó a susurrar- ¿Sabías que se ha tirado a casi todas las mujeres del hospital?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Cuéntame algo que no sepa!- rió.

-Me imagino que siendo su ex debes saberlo mejor que nadie…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Sólo salimos un par de veces nada más.

-No es eso lo que dicen por aquí.

-Me vale poco lo que digan, sólo digo lo que es y en ningún momento ha sido una relación…- alzó las manos al aire.

-¡Tranquila que no te juzgo!..- aprovechando mi descuido me pasó un brazo por los hombros- ¿Comemos juntos? Quiero agradecerte por lo de ayer.

-No sé cómo tendré la agenda… Hablaré primero con Darien, veo a qué hora quedamos y te digo ¿De acuerdo?- asintió.

-De acuerdo…- me guiñó el ojo- ¡Nos vemos después compañera!- gritó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, yo seguí mi camino y en cuanto llegué junto a Armand le pedí mi agenda.

-¿Tengo algo importante para hoy? - me la dio negando cosa que me tranquilizó bastante- ¡Bien!

-Serena, sé que no debería meterme pero te noto cansada desde esta mañana y…- sonreí, se parecía demasiado a Molly.

-Estoy bien, es verdad que no he podido dormir bien pero me iré antes hoy.

-Bien, debes descansar…- tras darle una agradecida sonrisa, entré a mi despacho ojeando mi agenda… Sólo debía terminar 2 informes para poder ser libre, pero antes llamaría a Darien… Lo hice varias veces y todas sin éxito, debería estar bastante ocupado así que opté por decirle a Mina…

-¿Serena?

-Buenos días…

-¡Buenos días! ¿Ocurre algo?

-Necesito hablar… ¿Tienes tiempo?

-No mucho, casi termina mi descanso. Pero por ti sabes que siempre haré espacio...

-Gracias… ¡Bien! En ese caso seré breve… Mis padres me han ocultado un hermano todos estos años…

-¡Que! ¿Un hermano? ¿Estás segura? ¿No habrás entendido mal?- reí ante su reacción.

-No, lo entendí perfectamente…

-¿Pero no puede ser posible? ¿Dónde está?

-Eso quisiera saber…

-¿No te dijeron? ¿Te dicen que tienes un hermano y ya? ¡No puedo creerlo!- empezó a relatar sin darme oportunidad de explicarme.

-La verdad es que en cuanto me dijeron me fui cabreada y ni siquiera pregunté…- me interrumpió gritando.

-¿Qué? ¡Dios Serena! ¡Es lo primero que deberías haber hecho! ¿Te imaginas que haya sido alguno de los que…?

-¡Ni lo digas! Eso fue lo que más me preocupaba, pero como bien dijo Darien si él conoce a mis padres debe saber quién soy…- o al menos eso esperaba- Así que no creo que haya sido ninguno…- suspiró casi más aliviada que yo.

-Es bueno saberlo… Pero aun así debes hablar con ellos… Que te expliquen y te digan quién es.

-Lo sé Mina y ten presente que lo haré…- suspiré mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz- Pero ahora mismo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo… Cuando esté más tranquila lo haré…- aunque deseaba hacerlo cuanto antes ya que las ganas de saber me superaban ¡Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer! ¡Tanto que saber!

-¿Cómo estás? ¡Y no me digas que bien porque no te creo!- reí.

-Algo jodida, más que nada por haberme engañado tanto tiempo… Pero ya no hay nada que hacer…- suspiró.

-Me cuesta creer que te hayan escondido un hermano.

-Fue sólo una aventura de mi padre pero no quita que lo sea y debieron decírmelo para poder tener relación con él… ¿Recuerdas las veces que deseé no ser hija única?- solté una risa sarcástica- ¡Me siento tan estúpida!

-No seas tan dura contigo misma y tómalo por el lado bueno…- dijo muy seria- ¡Ya no eres hija única!- agregó divertida y no pude evitar reír.

-Tienes razón…

-Siempre la tengo…- volvimos a reír.

-Ahora que lo sé estoy deseando saber quién es.

-¡Y yo! ¿Será guapo?- rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué más da?- rió.

-Me gustaría que fuera un chico guapo, alto, rubio…- ya me imaginaba su mirada soñadora mientras detallaba a su chico perfecto y decidí romper su burbuja.

-Me da igual como sea, lo importante es que no estoy sola…- resopló enojada.

-Creía que éramos como hermanas…- reí.

-Y lo somos, pero no es lo mismo...- me interrumpió.

-¡Serena! ¡Hermano o no, la que ha estado contigo en los momentos importantes de tu vida he sido yo!

-Lo sé y lo siento, tienes razón…- me disculpé algo avergonzada- Deben ser los nervios…

-Te lo perdono porque entiendo tu situación pero ahora debo irme que ya se me hizo muy tarde… ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntas?

-No sé si pueda…

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

-No es eso… Darien quería que saliera antes para distraerme.

-Entiendo... Si tienes que hacer mejor te dejo y quedamos para mañana.

-Será lo mejor, tengo algunas cosas que terminar si quiero irme antes…- entonces recordé que todavía no hablaba con Darien- Aunque no hemos confirmado no puedo hacer planes si ya lo teníamos hablado.

-¿Cómo que no han confirmado? ¿Está ocupado?

-Supongo que sí, lo he llamado varias veces y no lo coge… Tal vez tenga mucho trabajo y no pueda salir antes.

-¡Entonces comamos juntas!

-No sé…- enseguida me interrumpió.

-¡Vamos Sere! No será tanto tiempo, si en un caso te llama quedas con él un poco más tarde…- no era mala idea, necesitaba hablar con ella así que tras pensarlo unos segundos...

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! Quedamos a las 2 donde siempre.

-¡Nos vemos en nada!- colgó y me quedé pensando en todo esto… Me vendría muy bien hablarlo con Mina, ella me conocía mejor que nadie, sonreí, Darien le estaba tomando la delantera cosa que admiraba más que nada ¡Mierda Darien! Volví a insistir en llamarlo sin éxito…. Volví la silla hacía la ventana y suspiré, lo mejor sería mandarle un mensaje de voz.

-Darien… Estaré libre a partir de las 5 si todavía sigue en pie lo de anoche… Si no puedes me avisas…- colgué frustrada a continuación le mandé un mensaje a Jade para posponer nuestra comida.

-¿Hola?- me sobresaltó una voz conocida a mi espalda y enseguida me giré hacía la puerta, me quedé bastante sorprendida de verlo aquí- Me alegro de haberte encontrado… ¿Podemos hablar?- igual de sorprendida lo invité a sentarse frente a mí y esperé pacientemente que explicara su presencia en mi hospital…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, C** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.** **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER***

 **...**


	28. Capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

DARIEN

¡Vaya mierda de día! Había tenido que pasar la mayoría del tiempo intentando convencer a un montón de accionistas sobre la mejor manera de invertir en nuestra ciudad… Estaba más que agotado, por suerte habíamos tenido más éxito del que esperaba.

-¡Enhorabuena, tío!- me felicitó nada más salir por la puerta- A pesar de la tardanza ha salido todo bien…- reí, sabía que no podía olvidarlo, aun así ignoré su comentario.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo…- asintió sonriente.

-Por eso siempre sales elegido…- me guiñó- ¡Eres el mejor!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Deja el peloteo que tengo que llamar a Serena! Es tarde y no me ha vibrado el móvil ni una sola vez…

-¿Lo tenías en vibrador?- preguntó divertido pero me centré en lo que estaba, me sorprendí de ver tantas llamadas perdidas suyas.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Debo cambiar este estúpido móvil!

-¡Vamos tío, tranquilo! ¿Seguro que lo tienes activado?- suspiré ofuscado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Ves?- le mostré para que lo viera- Necesitaba saber cuándo me llamaba ¡Mierda!- palmeó mí hombro.

-No es para tanto ¡Llámala ahora y le explicas!

-Eso haré… - suspiré rendido- Debe tener algo mal, esta mañana tampoco sonó mi despertador…- me lo quitó de las manos.

-Yo me encargo…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No puedo ir incomunicado…- enseguida me dio el suyo.

-Ten, para mañana tendré listo el tuyo…- lo señalé con el dedo bastante serio.

-No se te ocurra mirar mis cosas…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Jamás haría algo así!- dijo fingiendo enojo y reí.

-De acuerdo, pero que esté listo para mañana…- me guiñó.

-Lo estará, si por alguna cosa te necesito te llamaré al mío…- le alcé una ceja.

-¡Ni se te ocurra molestarnos a menos que sea algo importante!

-¡Que sí pesado!- tras un hondo suspiró agregó- Ya has dejado bastante claro que hoy no soy bien recibido.

-Ya te dije que si lo arreglamos te llamo…- sonrió más animado.

-¡Estaré pendiente! Recuerda llamarme a mi segundo número…- dijo alzando mi móvil.

-¿Lo tienes memorizado?

-S2… ¡No lo olvides!

-¡No lo haré! Ahora voy a llamarla, después hablamos…- antes de alejarme mucho gritó.

-¡No te olvides de avisarme cuando tengan fecha!

-¡Lo haré!- grité de vuelta sin siquiera volverme, cuando llegué a mi despacho la llamé, cuando estaba por colgar contestó.

-¿Seiya? ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Soy yo Serena…

-¡Por fin respondes! Pensaba que íbamos a salir esta tarde antes…- la interrumpí.

-Lo siento, mi móvil está fallando, Seiya ha tenido que llevarlo al técnico y me ha dejado el suyo ¡Ni siquiera me sonó el despertador esta mañana! Y tampoco vibró con tus llamadas…- suspiré bastante molesto- Por eso se me ha alargado el día, pero ya estoy fuera…

-Ya me parecía extraño que no me llamaras antes…- volví a suspirar con enojo.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero hasta que no he salido no he visto nada…

-No pasa nada, yo estoy en el bar del hospital con Neflyte…

-¿Quién?

-Lo conocí en Nueva York ¿No recuerdas?- entonces vino enseguida a mi cabeza ¡Hijo de…!

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace aquí?

-Quiere que opere a su madre…- dijo como si nada pero me daba la sensación que no era lo único que le había hecho venir…- ¿Darien?

-¡Ah sí, perdona! Sólo pensaba…- resopló.

-¡No pienses nada raro!- casi susurró y no pude evitar reír.

-Nada de eso… ¿Voy a recogerte?

-Sí, aquí te espero… ¿Puedes llamar a Mal y decirle que tiene el resto del día libre?

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo…- en cuanto nos despedimos lo llamé y enseguida contestó.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dices que ese cabrón ha ido a verla?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla señor Chiba?- respiré hondo tratando de tranquilizarme antes de contestar.

-Serena se encuentra en el bar junto a otro hombre… ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras alerta?

-Perdone Señor, pero ella me pidió que dentro del trabajo le diera libertad….

-¡Quién te paga soy yo, así que ve a vigilarnos mientras llego…!- su suspiro no me gustó nada.

-Si lo hago se enfadará y no veo el peligro de estar con alguien en un sitio público…- resoplé, tenía razón.

-¡Está bien! ¡Puedes irte! Yo me ocupo…- si ahora con Malaquite al pendiente estaba así, no quería ni imaginarme cuando le quitase su presencia…

No tardé casi nada en llegar y entré rápidamente, en cuanto lo hice casi tropiezo con mi madre.

-¿Darien?

-Hola mamá…- le di 2 besos- ¿Cómo estás?- alzó una ceja.

-Bien…- se puso en arras- Parece que no te acuerdas de nosotros desde que viniste de tu viaje…- ¡Mierda!

-He tenido muchas cosas que hacer y…

-¡No me pongas excusas tontas! Espero que podáis venir esta semana a casa a cenar algún día.

-Lo haremos…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me lo dices por decir?- suspiré rendido, me conocía demasiado bien.

-Lo siento mamá, pero tengo prisa. Serena me está esperando…- puso una sonrisa bastante pícara.

-La acabo de ver muy bien acompañada… ¿De ahí tu urgencia?- aparté la vista avergonzado.

-No…Yo sólo…- rió.

-Darien soy tu madre… Te conozco mucho mejor que nadie…- ¡Si supiera!- Estás celoso de ese hombre…- negué.

-No tengo porqué…- volvió a reír.

-Di lo que quieras…- se acercó a darme otro beso en la mejilla- Pero aunque lo niegues sé que lo estás...- rodé los ojos.

-Adiós mamá…- antes de alejarme me volví- ¡Te llamaré para ir a casa a cenar!- sonrió.

-¡Esperaré tu llamada!- volví a mi camino, en cuanto llegué al bar la vi, estaban conversando amenamente… ¡Dios! ¡Estos malditos celos me iban a volver loco!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron mientras me pasaban el brazo por los hombros, al mirar pude ver a un sonriente Jadeite.

-He venido a buscar a Serena…- me miró algo enojado.

-¡Yo también la estoy buscando!- miró alrededor- ¡Ahí está!- se alejó hacia ella y lo seguí, nada más llegar a su mesa gritó- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Diamante que estaba borracho?- ella lo miró bastante enfadada, cuando se percató de mi presencia sonrió.

-¿Me disculpan un momento?- dijo para Neflyte y para mí- Enseguida vuelvo…- se llevó a Jadeite cogido del brazo y con cara de bastante mal humor. Me daba la impresión que se llevaría una buena regañina…

-Nos volvemos a ver…- asentí mientras me sentaba frente a él.

-Eso parece…- tras un suspiro fui directo- Espero que tu inesperada visita no tenga segundas intenciones...- tras dar un sorbo a su bebida me miró muy serio.

-La verdad es que me gusta…- le entrecerré lo ojos- Hacía mucho que una mujer no me llamaba la atención…- tras unos segundos pensativo agregó- Pero cuando la vi en ese bar, me recordó a mi hace años…- lo interrumpí ¡Me importaba una mierda sus explicaciones!

-Lamento ser aguafiestas pero nos vamos a casar…

-Pero hasta entonces tengo una oportunidad…

-¿Me estás retando?- negó muy serio.

-Sólo te contesto y me gusta ser sincero.

-A mí también y por eso te diré que mejor no te metas.

-¿Tienes miedo de perderla?- su pregunta me dejó sorprendido pero me hizo pensar ¿Lo tenía? En el fondo tanto ella como yo sabíamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, así que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad.

-No…- contesté bastante tranquilo- Nos amamos y eso nadie puede cambiarlo.

-Puede ser… Pero las cosas cambian…- antes de poder contestar Serena volvió de nuevo.

-Lamento la tardanza pero tenía algo que aclarar con Jade…- debió notar la tensión en el ambiente- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sólo conversábamos…- contestó Neflyte, como no era algo para hablar ahora le asentí ¡Ya le diría después! Cuando se sentó a mi lado le pasé le brazo por el hombro.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- pregunté y ella miró a Neflyte.

-Trae mañana todos los papeles necesarios para comenzar con las pruebas, si no hay contratiempos podría intervenirla esta semana…- cogió su mano.

-Gracias Serena, eres un ángel…- tras darle un beso demasiado largo en la misma, se levantó para irse- Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí con todo lo necesario.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces…- tras una gran sonrisa se fue, Serena se volvió a mí- ¿Vas a decirme que me he perdido?

-Sus intenciones no son sólo que operes a su madre…- rodó los ojos.

-Darien, puedo detectar cuando un hombre quiere follarme a leguas…- se acercó a mi oído a susurrar- Pero sabes que si no lo apruebas no lo conseguirá…- agregó antes de dar un muerdo a mi lóbulo.

-Es bueno saberlo…- le di un ligero beso en los labios.

-Ahora si has terminado con tus celos ¿Podemos irnos? Tengo ganas de un helado…-reí.

-¡Pues vamos por un helado!- de ahí la llevé a la heladería más cercana dónde conversamos sobre los detalles de la boda, me alegraba verla tan ilusionada sobre como quería decorar todo el jardín… Cuando salió el tema de sus padres su ánimo decayó.

-Tengo que hablar con ellos…- la abracé fuertemente.

-Deberías ir cuanto antes, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-Mejor que vaya sola…- me miró preocupada- ¿No te importa verdad?- negué a pesar que lo hacía.

-No… ¿Irás esta noche?

-Será lo mejor, le mandaré un mensaje a mamá para decirle y lo hablaré con ellos esta misma noche… Quiero saber quién es mi hermano- le besé el tope de la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo…- ¡A la mierda mis planes para esta noche! Aunque con un poco de suerte quizás terminaría pronto…

SERENA

En cuanto estuvo sentado frente a mí comenzó a hablar algo nervioso.

-Verás… Según me han informado eres la mejor cirujana del país…- sonreí con orgullo, mi reputación me la había ganado a pulso.

-Eso dicen… Pero no me aclara tu presencia aquí…- esperaba que no hubiera venido para terminar lo que nunca empezó, estaba convencida que Darien no lo aprobaría.

-Mi madre…- dijo de sopetón mientras me sacaba un montón de informes médicos- Su problema es de corazón y…

-Mi especialidad es la cirugía cardiotorácica…- cuando les eché un vistazo todo se veía demasiado fácil para venir tan lejos por esto- ¿Hay algo más?- negó, a pesar que me imaginaba por donde iba la cosa mientras no dijera nada lo dejaría pasar -De acuerdo… Ahora debo irme a comer con una amiga pero después podemos verlo con detenimiento…- se levantó algo apenado.

-Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero todo ha sido muy rápido.

-No te preocupes, después lo miramos mejor, tal vez Yaten pueda acompañarnos…- dije mientras cogía mi bolso.

-¿Yaten?

-Es mi mano derecha, me acompaña en casi todas mis cirugías.

-Supongo que está bien…- le di la mano para irme.

-Nos veremos después…- antes de irme le grité a Armand- ¡No te entretengas que tienes que comer también!

-Enseguida voy…- en cuanto salí por la puerta se me acercó Mal.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Aquí cerca, he quedado con Mina no creo que sea necesario que…- tras un suspiro agregó.

-No puedo escaquearme más, si el señor Chiba se entera de lo de ayer…- rodé los ojos.

-No va a enterarse… Además pronto no será necesaria tu presencia…- alzó una ceja.

-¿Me va a despedir?- negué.

-Ya no necesito estar constantemente vigilada, puedo controlarme…

-El señor Chiba no me ha informado.

-Todavía es pronto, quiere esperar a que los periodistas se aplaquen con todo esto…- asintió.

-Supongo que no todo es para siempre…- le di un codazo en el costado.

-Pero mientras lo pasaremos genial…- reímos.

-Te echaré de menos… Eres la chica más divertida con la que he trabajado.

-Y también la más trabajosa…- volvimos a reír.

-No tanto…- mientras charlábamos fuimos caminando hacia el restaurante donde me esperaba Mina, era un buen tipo y lo echaría de menos pero no me gustaba estar vigilada. Una vez llegamos él se sentó en una mesa junto a la nuestra para darnos privacidad.

-¿Todavía no te deja sin correa?- dijo divertida y le rodé los ojos.

-Solo es temporal…- volvió a reír.

-No sabía que el Senador era tan celoso… -sonreí.

-Me gusta que lo sea…- me acerqué a susurrar- Yo también lo soy…- me miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¡No!- asentí- ¡No puede ser!

-Pues créelo… Me molesta sobremanera que se le acerquen ciertas mujeres…

-Parece increíble que hayas conocido los celos a esta edad de tu vida…- la miré mal- ¿Qué?

-¡No soy tan mayor! Además tenemos la misma edad…- rodó los ojos.

-Es solo una forma de hablar Serena…- suspiré rendida.

-Bueno la cosa es que me gusta…

-¿Saben que van a tomar?- nos interrumpió el camarero y una vez que pedimos seguimos con nuestra conversación mientras llegaba la comida.

-Entonces volviendo al tema que nos atañe… ¿Sabes algo más de tu hermano?

-No… ¡Pero me muero de curiosidad!

-No entiendo cómo pudiste irte sin más...

-¡Créeme que no estaba de muy buen humor para hablar!

-Lo sé y puedo entenderlo…- chasqueó la lengua- Pero por otro lado…

-¿Qué?- me señaló con el tenedor.

-Sabiendo lo curiosa que eres no entiendo como no volviste para saber más…- reí.

-En esos momentos me preocupaban más otras cosas.

-¿Habernos tirado a tu hermano?- le alcé una ceja.

-Más bien tirarme a mi hermano…- la señalé con el tenedor yo ahora- En el caso que lo hubieras hecho tu no sería nada malo…

-Si lo piensas, somos como hermanas… Así que eso lo convierte en mi hermano oficial…- rodé los ojos.

-No es lo mismo… Sería como Yaten y yo…- puso de nuevo esa pícara sonrisa.

-¿No te gustaría probar?

-¡Mina ya te dije que no! ¡Dios! ¡Sólo de pensarlo me revuelve el estómago!

-Exagerada… Yaten está muy bueno y en la cama es…

-¡No quiero saber!- por suerte el camarero trajo nuestra comida y dejó ese tema aparte, cuando volvimos a estar solas volvió al tema que nos trajo aquí.

-Deberías ir hoy a hablar con ellos…

-No sé… Tal vez tengas razón.

-¡Claro que la tengo! Así mañana me pones al día ¡Estoy deseando saber cómo es!- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ellos sólo para saber cómo es?

-No me negarás que te consume la curiosidad.

-¡No te he dicho que sí! Pero hoy Darien…- me callé abruptamente, ni siquiera sabía si al final iba a poder venir.

-¿Darien qué?

-Todavía no me ha contestado el mensaje, debe seguir ocupado.

-Si cuando termine mi jornada no lo ha hecho me llamas y quedamos.

-No, si no lo hace iré a hablar con mamá… A esa hora debe estar en casa.

-¿Me llamarás después?- volví a reír.

-No tienes remedio… ¡Ya te dije que sí!

-Nunca está de más recordarlo…- tras unos minutos en silencio volvió a hablar- Parece que estás más animada.

-Después de hablar con Darien me sentí mucho mejor.

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado alguien para ti…- puso ojos soñadores y me temía lo que venía ahora…- ¡Así podremos cumplir nuestro sueño de casarnos juntas!- rodé los ojos.

-Nunca soñé con casarme.

-¡No seas aguafiestas y sígueme la corriente!- antes que su imaginación volara demasiado le dije mis intenciones.

-Voy a casarme en los jardines de Moonlight…- se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio?- asentí y su mirada tornó soñadora de nuevo.

-¿Podemos hacer una doble? ¡Me encanta la idea y…!

-Mina…- la interrumpí- Tendría que hablarlo con Darien además de con mamá… Ya sabes que ese lugar no está hecho para ese tipo de eventos, hará una excepción por mí.

-¡Vamos! ¡Mamá Ikuko estará más que contenta de casarnos el mismo día!- sonreí.

-No prometo nada, lo hablaré con ellos.

-¡Bien! Estoy convencida que no habrá problemas… ¡Ahora dime más!

-Pues la verdad es que no hay mucho más que contar…- entonces recordé a Neflyte- Aunque me ha pasado algo curioso.

-¿A qué esperas para compartirlo conmigo?

-Hoy ha venido el chico que conocí en Nueva York a buscarme para que opere a su madre…- rió.

-¡Ese quiere sexo! – reímos.

-Eso pienso, pero mientras que no me lo diga directo me haré la tonta…- le guiñé- Ya sabes que sin el consentimiento de Darien no hay nada que hacer…- tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca se puso más seria antes de agregar.

-¿Crees que quiera que participe?- negué divertida.

-Lo dudo mucho, estoy convencida que yo metería a su amiguita en nuestra cama antes que él a Neflyte…

-Mmmmmm… Neflyte, tiene un nombre muy sexy… ¿Es guapo?- rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué más da? ¿Yaten te dejará incluirlo?- se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de negar- Eso me imaginaba.

-Me da caprichos a veces pero no es de su agrado y no me gusta agobiarlo con esto.

-Entiendo… En mi caso es más fácil ya que Darien es como yo…- su risa me interrumpió.

-¡Pero no con todos!- reí.

-Yo tampoco quiero en mi cama a "todos"…- dije haciendo comillas con las manos mientras pronunciaba la última palabra.

-O todas…- agregó y volvimos a reír, continuamos el resto de nuestra comida conversando de todo un poco, al término de la misma me sentía mucho más animada, al final había sido buena idea venir…- ¡Ya se acabó!- nos levantamos para irnos- Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que volver al trabajo…- la abracé.

-Nos veremos… Yo me encargo de pagar…- me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, adiós…- salió corriendo hacía la salida, antes de alejarme ya tenía a Mal a mi lado.

-¿Volvemos al Hospital?- miré mi móvil de nuevo y seguía sin noticias de Darien, así que asentí.

-Pago esto y volvemos…- en cuanto llegamos de nuevo al Hospital se quedó fuera y no pude andar mucho cuando me interceptó Diamante.

-¿Podemos hablar?- lo miré seria.

-Si vas a venir con más tonterías mejor no…

-He hablado con tu amigo…- ¡Mierda Jade! Eso significaba que debía saber que se me escapó lo de su…- Me parece excelente que vayas a operar a su madre aquí, es un empresario bastante exitoso y eso ayudará en la reputación del Hospital…

-¡Un momento! ¿No hablamos de Jade?- rodó los ojos.

-Con él hablé hace rato, no se veía muy contento pero es lo que le espera por su comportamiento. Ya le dije que la próxima vez lo sancionaría sin empleo y sueldo un mes…- suspiré rendida, en cuanto lo viera tendría que aplacar a la fiera- Hablaba de Neflyte Dark…

-Ya hablamos de ver…- me interrumpió.

-Te está esperando en el bar…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué hace allí?

-Cuando lo dejaste me encontré con él y hemos tenido una interesante charla…- ese interesante no me gustó- Así que como sólo saliste a comer y quedaba poco para tu llegada le dije que esperara allí que yo te mandaría.

-¿Llevas esperándome más de 15 minutos?

-Solo perdono tu tardanza porque es un chollo tener de cliente al señor Dark, pero que no se vuelva a repetir…- ¡Imbécil!

-También saldré hoy antes porque he terminado mis pendientes…- antes que dijera alguna tontería más agregué- Recuerda que mientras cumpla con mi trabajo no tienes motivos para quejarte…- me alejé hacía el bar dejándolo allí pero como era de esperar no podía quedarse callado.

-¡Tampoco olvides quién manda aquí Serena!- ni me molesté en contestar y seguí mi camino, antes de llegar sonó mi teléfono ¡Por fin! Me extrañó que fuera Seiya…

-¿Seiya? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Soy yo Serena…- ¡No lo podía creer!

-¡Por fin respondes! Pensaba que íbamos a salir esta tarde antes…- no me dejó terminar.

-Lo siento, mi móvil está fallando, Seiya ha tenido que llevarlo al técnico y me ha dejado el suyo ¡Ni siquiera me sonó el despertador esta mañana! Y tampoco vibró con tus llamadas…- dio un amplio suspiro antes de seguir- Por eso se me ha alargado el día pero ya estoy fuera…- ¡Vaya!

-Ya me parecía extraño que no me llamaras antes…- suspiró bastante enfadado.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero hasta que no he salido no he visto nada…- no valía la pena darle vueltas a lo mismo así que opté por cambiar de tema.

-No pasa nada, yo estoy en el bar del hospital con Neflyte…- volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿Quién?

-Lo conocí en Nueva York ¿No recuerdas?- le expliqué para que supiera de quién hablaba y parece que lo hizo…

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace aquí?

-Quiere que opere a su madre…- expliqué escuetamente, no era momento ni lugar de entrar en detalles- ¿Darien?

-¡Ah sí, perdona! Sólo pensaba…- me imaginaba en qué, así que suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¡No pienses nada raro!- susurré y él comenzó a reír.

-Nada de eso…- ¡Como si fuera a creerlo!- ¿Voy a recogerte?

-Sí, aquí te espero…- entonces recordé a Mal- ¿Puedes llamar a Mal y decirle que tiene el resto del día libre?

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo…- tras despedirnos llegué junto a Neflyte que enseguida se levantó a saludarme de nuevo.

-Hola Serena… Espero que ahora sea un buen momento…- sonreí.

-La verdad es que mientras no tenga todos los informes y pruebas que te solicité no podré empezar a trabajar en su operación.

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber de los riesgos y cuidados que necesitará tanto antes como después…- ese tema me gustaba más, comencé a relatarle todo lo necesario hasta que llegó el más inoportuno…

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Diamante que estaba borracho?- casi gritó y lo miré bastante enfadada, junto a él estaba Darien y le sonreí antes de levantarme.

-¿Me disculpan un momento?- dije para ambos- Enseguida vuelvo…- me despedí antes de llevarme a Jade al baño- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre aparecer así gritando en medio del bar?- resopló.

-¿Yo? ¿Y tú? Ayer pensaba que me habías cubierto y hoy me tocó una buena bronca por tu culpa…- lo miré bastante enfadada.

-¡No hubiera tenido que hacerlo si no hubieras hablado de más!- puso cara de no saber y seguí- ¡Le dijiste que yo te mandé a casa! ¿Sabes lo imbécil que es? ¡Busca la mínima para molestar y tu encima le das cuerda!- agachó la vista algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento, tienes razón… No sabía que te había echado bronca también…- reí de forma sarcástica.

-¡Pues lo hizo! Y no me gusta que me llamen la atención por cosas que no tienen que ver con mi trabajo…- abrió los brazos sonriendo, a pesar que su pose era graciosa intenté no reírme.

-¿Hacemos las paces?- ahí no pude evitar reír.

-Eso me hizo acordar mi infancia…- reímos mientras nos abrazamos.

-Lamento que te molestara.

-Yo lamento haberle dicho…- lo separé de mí- Si ya hemos aclarado todo será mejor que vuelva con mi hombre…- le guiñé- Nos espera una tarde en pareja…- me pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras me guiaba fuera.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo afortunada que eres?

-Alguna vez…- cuando llegamos a la puerta me soltó antes de alejarse susurrando.

-¡Suerte!- reí mientras volvía a la mesa, cuando llegué el ambiente parecía estar algo tenso y me daba la sensación que sabía el porqué.

-Lamento la tardanza pero tenía algo que aclarar con Jade… ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sólo conversábamos…- contestó Neflyte al mirar a Darien también asintió, no les creía ni una palabra pero aun así me senté junto a él sin decir nada, ya lo hablaríamos a solas.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- preguntó y volví mi vista a Neflyte.

-Trae mañana todos los papeles necesarios para comenzar con las pruebas, si no hay contratiempos podría intervenirla esta semana…- cogió mi mano.

-Gracias Serena, eres un ángel…- tras darme un beso en la misma, se levantó para irse- Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí con todo lo necesario.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces…- una vez que se hubo alejado me volví a Darien- ¿Vas a decirme que me he perdido?

-Sus intenciones no son sólo que operes a su madre…- dijo como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo y no pude evitar rodarle los ojos.

-Darien, puedo detectar cuando un hombre quiere follarme a leguas…- me pegué a su oído a susurrar- Pero sabes que si no lo apruebas no lo conseguirá…- dije mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Es bueno saberlo…- agregó antes de darme un ligero beso en los labios.

-Ahora si has terminado con tus celos ¿Podemos irnos? Tengo ganas de un helado…- dije para aliviar el momento y rió.

-¡Pues vamos por un helado!- me llevó a una heladería que había cerca y por el camino le estuve comentando algunos detalles que tenía pensados para nuestra boda, nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudiera estar tan emocionada ¡Para que mentirnos! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado casada! Cuando recordé a mis padres me dio el bajón…

-Tengo que hablar con ellos…- me abrazó.

-Deberías ir cuanto antes, si quieres puedo acompañarte….- por mucho que lo agradeciera sería mejor ir sola.

-Mejor que vaya sola…- cuando me percaté de su desanimada mirada le pregunté preocupada- ¿No te importa verdad?- negó.

-No… ¿Irás esta noche?

-Será lo mejor, le mandaré un mensaje a mamá para decirle y lo hablaré con ellos esta misma noche... Quiero saber quién es mi hermano- expliqué escuetamente, besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Lo entiendo…- tras unos largos segundos de silencio dijo más divertido- ¿Nos dará tiempo dar un paseo y coger fecha antes de irte?- sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Por supuesto!- tras un beso algo más intenso de la cuenta seguimos conversando de cosas de la boda sin entrar en el "detalle de la boda doble que quería Mina", cuando terminamos el helado fuimos al juzgado para concertar el día de nuestra boda, al final cogimos para el 30 de junio del año siguiente, eran pocos meses pero suficiente para preparar todo, además que fuera el día de mi cumpleaños le parecía lo mejor. La tarde se me hizo bastante amena y demasiado corta ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que los paseos fueran tan divertidos! Cuando llegó la noche me acompañó por mi coche antes de despedirnos- Será mejor que me vaya…- dije tratando de esconder los nervios a lo que me esperaba- ¿Nos vemos después en mi casa o quieres que vaya a la tuya?- sonrió de lado.

-Mejor te espero en la mía…- me guiñó- ¡Prepararé algo especial!- lo abracé fuertemente mientras lo besaba de forma intensa.

-Prometo no tardar…

-Podemos cenar más tarde…- suspiré- ¿Te espero para cenar?- negué.

-No sé lo que me tardaré, así que mejor come cuando quieras y yo lo haré con mis padres.

-Bien…- tras otro beso, subí al coche y puse rumbo a su casa, conforme menos quedaba para llegar más nerviosa estaba. Cuando al fin llegué me sorprendió ver un coche bastante conocido ¿Qué hacía aquí? Nada más bajarme del coche lo escuché tras de mí.

-Hola Serena… Me alegro de verte…- ¿Podría ser que…?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.** **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER***

 **...**


	29. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

SERENA

¿Kaname? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¡No podía ser lo que estaba pensando! Habíamos trabajado varios años en el mismo lugar y nunca…

-Sé que no hemos coincidido mucho por el hospital pero me alegra ver que me conoces.

-Conozco a todo el personal aunque sólo mantengo una estrecha relación con muy pocos… En tu caso aparte de saber que eres el oncólogo del mismo no sé mucho más… - asintió apenado.

-Tienes razón, nuestra relación no es cómo debería…-tragué grueso antes de hacer la pregunta que moría por saber.

-Me alegra verte y todo eso pero… ¿Podrías decirme a que se debe tu presencia en casa de mis padres?- me dio una sonrisa antes de apartar la vista para mirar al cielo.

-Seguro que puedes imaginarlo…- seguí su ejemplo y dirigí mi vista a lo mismo que él. Era bastante relajante para aplacar el momento de tensión.

-Entonces sólo se me ocurre una cosa…- suspiré antes de formular la pregunta- ¿Eres mi hermano?- tras un breve silencio contestó sin desviar su mirada del cielo.

-Si…- ¡No lo podía creer!- Siempre he sabido de ti y he admirado tu trabajo, por eso me propuse ser el mejor en mi campo…- ¡Tan cerca y yo sin saber nada!- Quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunté con algo de molestia, ahora no me valía cualquier excusa ¡Lo había visto casi a diario! Pero él siguió hablando sin contestar a mi pregunta.

-Cuando me licencié con honores hice lo posible por trabajar en el mismo hospital…- solté una risa nerviosa.

-¿No vas a contestarme?

-No fue por voluntad propia, traté varias veces de convencerlos pero no hubo manera. Papá quería ser quién te lo dijera y no me quedó más opción que esperar…- resoplé bastante ofuscada, para mi mala suerte papá podía ser muy persuasivo cuando quería.

-Se ha tardado demasiado…- una risa de su parte me interrumpió.

-Eso mismo le dije…- nos miramos y reímos juntos.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Para mí ha sido bastante duro verte cada día y no poder decírtelo ¡Moría por gritar, Serena soy tu hermano!- gritó la última parte imitando la voz de Dark Vader y empezamos a reír a carcajadas, tanto que se me saltaron las lágrimas.

-Ya te imagino diciéndolo y yo mirándote con cara de "¿What?" – puse mi mejor cara de asombro y seguimos riendo sin parar.

-Pero al fin llegó el día y aquí estamos…

-Si…- tras un largo silencio agregó.

-A pesar de las negativas de mi madre de acercarme a ti, siempre lo he deseado. Te admiré desde siempre y gracias a ti he llegado dónde estoy.

-No es por nada pero él mérito es sólo tuyo…- me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento- Sólo nosotros podemos hacer de nuestra persona lo que nos propongamos.

-Pero siempre es bueno tener a alguien para orientarse.

-Puede ser…- no me gustaba centrar nuestra conversación en mí y volví a lo de antes -Me hubiera gustado que te acercaras a mi aunque tus padres no quisieran…- di un hondo y triste suspiro- Apenas me enteré de tu existencia.

-Lo sé… Papá me lo contó y no me gustó su forma de hacerlo…- era bueno saber que pensábamos igual.

-Fue un gran golpe para mí, de no saber nada me entero que estuvieron separados y que de esa misma separación tengo un hermano…- nos miramos con melancolía, podía ver que él se sentía como yo.

-Para mí también lo ha sido y hay cosas que…- me volví a él, no sabía porque pero necesitaba abrazarlo.

-¿Te importa si…?- antes de terminar mi pregunta ya los tenía abiertos para mí, nos abrazamos fuertemente- Eres más alto de lo que esperaba…- rió.

-Tanto mamá como papá lo son ¿Qué esperabas?- mejor que no supiera lo que temía que fuera.

-Nada… Me alegra conocerte al fin…- estuvimos abrazados y en silencio por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la voz de papá nos interrumpió.

-Veo que ya se conocen… ¿Por qué no entramos y hablamos más tranquilos?- nos separamos y ambos hicimos el mismo gesto de exasperación, no pudimos evitar reírnos.

-¿Vamos?- me ofreció su brazo, lo cogí más que gustosa y entramos… Todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, con algo de suerte podría volver con Darien antes de lo previsto. Cuando llegamos al lado de mi padre me miró algo avergonzado.

-Serena…- antes que agregara algo más me separé de Kaname y lo abracé.

-Papá debiste decirme antes…- volví a suspirar- Me he perdido demasiado…- apretó su agarre.

-Créeme que estaba deseando pero nunca encontraba el momento…- dio un beso en el tope de mí cabeza- Ya bastante te costaba confiar en el amor…- me separé para entrecerrarle los ojos.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Yo voy dentro papá…- dijo Kaname antes de alejarse al salón.

-Quería que vivieras hija… Nunca te veía con alguien más y siempre nos ponía de ejemplo a tu madre y a mí para animarte… ¿Cómo se vería que te dijera que hasta nosotros tuvimos problemas y nos separamos?- ¡Mierda! Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que mis padres estuvieran tan preocupados por mi vida sentimental… ¿Acaso hay que tener pareja para ser feliz?

-Papá, si he tenido parejas…- me alzó una ceja y le rodé los ojos- Ya sé que no han sido muchas pero no estaba preparada…- tampoco era mentira, nunca pensé que pudiera encontrarlo hasta que llegó Darien- Pero ahora que ha llegado el indicado estoy más que feliz…- amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Y no sabes cuánto me alegra! Supongo que me preocupé de más…- volvió a abrazarme y dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho, hacía mucho que no lo hacía y se sentía genial- Puede que haya sido demasiado sobreprotector contigo…- reí.

-¿Sólo demasiado?- reímos.

-Lo siento Serena, siento haberte quitado a tu hermano tantos años…- dio un hondo suspiro y tras un breve silencio siguió hablando- Él también esta resentido por lo mismo.

-Pero como te queremos te perdonamos…- besó mi mejilla.

-Espero que sea tan fácil…- aunque tenía bastante razón en que no sería fácil haría mi mejor esfuerzo, al fin y al cabo su intención no era mala.

-Lo será…- interrumpió mamá nuestra charla y enseguida se acercó a mí- Hola cariño…- me aparté para saludarla- ¿Estás mejor?

-Ahora sí…- todos mis miedos habían sido infundados, por suerte trabajábamos en el mismo lugar y nunca mezclo trabajo y placer, Rei ha sido la única excepción porque lo de Diamante no puede considerarse nada.

-Me alegro…- me cogió de la cintura y casi me arrastró al salón- Ahora sólo queda que conozcas a Yuki…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Yuki?- asintió.

-Es tu sobrina…- miré a mi padre de nuevo con algo de rencor y enseguida apartó la vista avergonzado.

-¿También soy tía?- puse mis manos en la cintura- ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme?

-Iba a hacerlo el otro día pero te fuiste corriendo y no tuve oportunidad…- suspiré de nuevo, ya no valía la pena lamentarse por lo que no fue y seguir con lo que es.

-¡Está bien!- lo miré más seria- ¡Si hay algo más que deba saber antes de entrar al salón quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo!- negó.

-Nada más…- se acercó a nosotras y seguimos el camino al mismo- ¿Darien no ha querido venir?

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera, quería que habláramos a solas.

-Entiendo… Pero si quieres decirle que venga no hay problema, al fin y al cabo es de la familia.

-Ya debe tener otros planes, para la próxima será…- cuando llegamos enseguida centré mi vista en una hermosa niña de cabello castaño- Hola pequeña…- me miró sonriente y luego a Kaname.

-¡Es la tía Sere!- miré a Kaname bastante sorprendida.

-Siempre ha sabido de ti…- asentí antes de volverme de nuevo a la pequeña.

-Sí, soy la tía Sere ¿Y tú pequeña?

-Me llamo Yuki…- tiró de mi mano y se colgó de mí en un abrazo- Me alegro mucho de conocerte al fin tía- la abracé fuerte.

-Yo también pequeña…- tuve que tragar grueso para no llorar de la emoción, aun así casi se me saltan las lágrimas, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a esto ¿Desde cuándo mi vida había dado este giro? La apreté más fuerte mientras le besaba la cabeza y sonreí, Darien había marcado el comienzo y esperaba que fuera para siempre.

-¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy!- dijo mamá junto a nosotras- Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando estar todos juntos.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado…- Yuki se separó de mí y nos miró muy seria antes de ponerse a hablar.

-Papá siempre hablaba de ti, decía que por tu trabajo no podías estar con nosotros pero yo sabía que había algo más…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- volvió a sonreír mostrando una pequeña mella en su boca.

-Tengo 7 años tía…- cuando me giré a Kaname se sonrojó.

-Fui padre joven…- asentí, no era la más indicada para criticar la vida de los demás, él había tenido familia mientras que yo me había dedicado a follar sin parar… Cada uno hace lo que le apetece ¿Verdad?- Pero llevo separado 3 años.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes porqué, no congeniamos…- Mamá lo interrumpió.

-¡Ven aquí preciosa! Vas a ayudar a la abuela Ikuko a terminar la cena…- dio un salto y se agarró a ella.

-¡Sí!- nos guiñó el ojo y susurró.

-Sigan…- cuando se fueron Kaname continuó hablando.

-Me casé con ella cuando nos enteramos de su embarazo, pero desde el principio fue una relación horrible…- miró a papá- Por suerte seguí su consejo y salí de ahí sin mirar a atrás.

-Sólo hice lo que cualquier padre haría, esa relación estaba condenada al fracaso desde el principio…- me miró de reojo- Nadie debe casarse por un embarazo…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Por eso te pusiste así con lo de la prensa?- suspiró.

-Sí, no quería que te pasara como a tu hermano. En su día le dije que casarse por un hijo no era necesario pero ella le insistió, él le hizo caso y…

-Papá no es que le hiciera caso, fue por mi hija…- me sonrió- Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no cambiaría esos años de matrimonio horrible por nada si con ello no la tuviera conmigo- reí.

-Podrías haberla dejado mucho antes y quedarte con tu hija…- me acompañó en las risas.

-Visto así…- reímos los 3, parecía increíbleque apenas me había enterado que era mi familia y me sentía como si lo fuéramos de toda la vida. Esto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, cuando se lo contara a Mina iba a flipar…- Al final fue un divorcio bastante fácil…- papá resopló bastante enfadado.

-Esa víbora sólo quería dinero, no ha vuelto a ver a su hija desde entonces…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- Kaname asintió.

-Sí…- rió con bastante ironía- ¡Es irónico que la aguantara tantos años por nuestra hija y cuando por fin tomé la decisión a ella sólo le importaba el dinero!- nunca me había planteado ser madre pero jamás en la vida haría algo así- Pero mejor hablemos de cosas más felices que mi fracasado matrimonio, papá e Ikuko me han contado que vas a casarte con el Senador Chiba…- asentí sonriente.

-Así es… Después de tanto tiempo encontré alguien para mí…- todavía me parecía increíble haberlo conseguido.

-Me alegro mucho por ti hermanita…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Hermanita? Si no me equivoco soy mayor que tú…- rió.

-¡Solo 2 años!

-2 y medio…- interrumpió papá y volvimos a reír.

-Lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien juntos…- asentí con algo de tristeza recordando esos momentos en los que deseé no ser hija única.

-Sí…

-¡Por suerte ya estamos todos juntos y felices! ¡Serena va a casarse y tú pronto encontrarás a alguien para ti!

-Para ser sinceros después de lo de mi ex no estoy muy por la labor de casarme de nuevo…- reí.

-No hay que casarse para tener una relación.

-Estoy chapado a la antigua...- dijo alzando los hombros- En eso me parezco a papá.

-Si hijo, me gustaría que Serena se pareciera un poco a mí en ese aspecto…- rodé los ojos.

-Estoy bien como estoy, gracias…- dije destilando sarcasmo.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-Papá cada uno es como es, no hay que intentar ser otra persona…- eso es algo que me enseñó Andrew ¿Por qué cambiar si soy feliz con mi vida cómo está? Mi adicción me llevó a Darien que se ha convertido en la persona más importante para mí, él me entiende y me permite ser como soy.

-No digo que seas quien no eres Serena, sólo que quisiera que fueras más tradicional…- me levanté para ir con mamá, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación- ¿Ya te vas?

-Voy a ver si las chicas me necesitan.

-Serena, no me gusta que huyas a la mínima que se te dice…- me volví airada.

-¿Lo dice el que me ha ocultado durante años un hermano y una sobrina?

-Eso es un golpe bajo...- crucé los brazos y lo miré bastante seria.

-Lo mismo que lo tuyo… Tal vez mi reacción a tu noticia no fuera la mejor pero peor es tenerme engañada tanto tiempo…- alzó las manos en rendición.

-De acuerdo, no te digo más… Lo pasado pasado está, ahora siéntate junto a tu hermano de nuevo por favor.

-Bien…- volví a sentarme y por suerte la conversación tomó otro rumbo… Estuvimos conversando de nuestras vidas para conocernos mejor hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y lo hicimos en familia ¡No podía ser más feliz con la familia que me había tocado! Sólo faltaban Yaten, Mina y Darien para que estuviéramos completos, lamentaba habérmelo perdido durante tantos años por la cobardía de mi padre y su excesiva preocupación por mí pero no servía de nada lamentarse por lo que no fue, a partir de ahora disfrutaría al máximo cada momento con "toda" mi familia…

DARIEN

Después de irse Serena puse rumbo a casa, conecté su móvil a mi coche y llamé a Seiya… Con un poco de suerte no tendría nada que hacer y podría acompañarme, no quería estar sólo ya que mi cabeza estaría con Serena y lo que estuviera pasando en su casa.

-¿Cómo que llamas tan pronto?- reí.

-Tengo fecha.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Dime cuando para ponerme en contacto con la directora!

-El 30 de Junio del año que viene.

-¡Vaya que tienenprisa!- dijo divertido.

-Quedan unos meses…- chasqueó la lengua.

-Si tú lo dices…- no sabía si era por mi estado pero no me agradó su tono.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada Darien, solo decía no te lo tomes a pecho…- dijo más tranquilo, seguramente entendía mi estado y dejó pasar mi comentario fuera de lugar- Cambiando de tema, tengo tu móvil arreglado...-suspiré aliviado tanto por mi móvil como por el cambio de tema.

-¡Gracias Seiya!- era una excelente oportunidad de hacerlo venir a casa- ¿Puedes pasarte por mi casa y me lo das?

-Pensaba que hoy no debía molestar.

-Así era, pero Serena ha ido a casa de sus padres para hablar con ellos…- me interrumpió antes de acabar.

-¿No ha querido llevarte?

-Quería intimidad para hablar con sus padres sobre su hermano.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se te jodieron los planes?- no pude evitar reír.

-Espero que no del todo…- añadí en un tono bastante sugerente.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?- ¡Sabía que caería!

-Vendrá más tarde y si me acompañas…

-Estaré allí en 20 minutos…- ¡Listo! Colgó sin esperar que terminara de hablar y reí, sabía que no podría negarse. Me vendría bien su compañía para desviar mi atención de Serena. Cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue ducharme y ponerme cómodo, no me dio tiempo ni de sentarme cuando Seiya llamaba a la puerta, o eso pensaba hasta que abrí y me llevé una desagradable sorpresa.

-Hola de nuevo Darien…- resoplé bastante enfadado.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo.

-No he venido a eso…- miró la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?- negué, salí y la torné.

-No tenemos nada que hablar, ahora estoy prometido y…

-¿Vas a soltarme lo mismo de siempre?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Si no quieres escucharlo vete a tu puta casa!- grité de mal humor y tras mirarme mal unos segundos volvió a hablar como si nada.

-Necesito un favor…- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a cumplirlo?

-Por nuestra amistad…- me miró con esa cara que me derretía entonces- Necesito que interfieras por mí en un negocio, no te supondrá nada.

-¿Negocio? ¿Qué clase de negocio?

-Tengo el proyecto listo pero necesito inversores…

-Y quieres que yo te busque quien lo haga.

-Así es, es mucho dinero para empezar y yo sola no puedo… Con algo de ayuda…- se acercó a mí e intentó tocarme pero me aparté.

-Lo miraré con mi asistente y veremos quién puede ayudarte…- antes de darme cuenta me abrazó y enseguida la aparté.

-Gracias Darien, significa mucho para mí.

-Quiero dejar claro que no tengo la menor intención que esto se convierta en algo más, así que quedando todo claro procederé a hacerlo.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo…- miró la puerta de nuevo, después a mí y sonrió- ¿Podemos tomar algo para celebrar?- negué.

-Estoy esperando a mi prometida.

-En ese caso en otro momento será…- ¡Ni loco iba a verme a solas con ella! ¡Estaba convencido que sólo me traería problemas!- ¿Tienes mi número?

-Si es el mismo de antes si…- dio una amplia sonrisa que no me gustó nada.

-Me alegra saberlo… Ahora si no quieres que pase será mejor que me vaya…- asentí esperando que lo hiciera para volver dentro pero seguía ahí parada.

-¿No te vas?- tras un suspiro bastante fuerte se despidió.

-¡Llámame cuando sepas algo! ¡Nos veremos Darien!

-Adiós…- en cuanto se volvió entré ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía desaparecer de mi vida sin más? No me gustaba que merodeara por aquí, volvieron a llamar al timbre y fui algo ofuscado pensando que fuera ella de nuevo pero por suerte era Seiya.

-¿Qué te pasa tío? ¡No tienes buena cara!

-¡Kaolinete me pasa!- entró, cogió la botella de ron, unas copas y tras sentarnos en el sofá comenzó a preguntar.

-¿Qué ha hecho esa mujer ahora?

-Se acaba de presentar aquí…- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos- Me extraña que no se cruzaran, acaba de irse poco antes que llamaras…- negó dando un sorbo a su copa.

-No he tenido el gusto…- rodé los ojos.

-¡No es gracioso!- me los rodó ahora él.

-¡Vamos Darien! ¡No te tomes todo tan a pecho!- asentí, tal vez tuviera razón- ¿Qué quería? ¿Follar?- negué a pesar que sabía de sobra que si le hubiera dado pie lo hubiéramos hecho como antaño, como era de esperar supo que lo hacía- ¿Vas a mentirme a estas alturas?- rodé los ojos.

-Vino para que le buscara inversores en un negocio que tiene entre manos.

-¿De qué?- alcé los hombros.

-Ni idea, tampoco me interesaba preguntar…- resopló fuerte.

-¿Cómo vas a buscar inversores si no sabes de qué es?

-¡Puta mierda!- me di una palmada en la cara- Con todo lo de Serena tengo la cabeza en otra parte… ¡Además que cuando la vi sólo deseaba que se fuera!- reímos.

-Eso veo…- dijo divertido, a continuación se puso más serio- De todas formas para evitar problemas yo me encargo de ella y su "inversión"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos en la última palabra y no pude evitar reír.

-¡Gracias tío!- me recosté en el sofá mientras bebía de mi copa- Estoy algo agobiado como para tenerla pegada a mí culo…- puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Ella estará bien...- asentí.

-Lo sé… Pero me gustaría estar ahí para apoyarla…- tras unos segundos de silencio agregó.

-¿Quién será su hermano?- negué.

-¡No tengo idea! A Kenji fuera del trabajo no lo conozco mucho…- lo miré - ¿Y tú?- negó.

-Tampoco…- chasqueó la lengua- Y ahora que me follo a su hija cuando me dejan…- me miró de reojo y no pude evitar reír- ¡Mucho menos!

-Eres un caso… ¿Será la primera vez que conoces al padre de una de tus amigas con derechos?- tras vaciar el vaso se sirvió otro antes de contestar.

-La verdad es que al igual que tú...- me miró de soslayo- Nunca lo he querido.

-En mi caso es porque no encontraba la mujer adecuada…- o más bien que pudiera suplir todas mis necesidades, pero eso no era necesario de saber.

-¡Has tenido suerte! Yo llevo mucho tiempo buscándola y nunca aparece.

-Ya lo hará, hace nada yo estaba como tú y ahora…- me interrumpió dando un grito.

-¡Oh! Antes que me olvide toma tú móvil…- me lo dio y lo tomé aliviado mientras le regresaba el suyo.

-¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!

-No ha sido nada, ya sabes que tengo mis contactos.

-Gracias tío, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Ni yo sin ti… Me he acostumbrado a ser tu niñero…- rodé los ojos ¡Cómo si fuera un niño!- No sé cómo haría para encontrar otro jefe como tú…- reí, sabía que con su labia lo arreglaría.

-Seguro que si lo hicieras no tendrías problemas en conseguirlo.

-Prefiero seguir contigo.

-Y yo te lo agradezco en el alma…- puse algo en la televisión para no estar en silencio- Sin tu ayuda estaría bastante perdido.

-Lo sé…- reí- Pero me gusta trabajar contigo, encajamos de una forma especial…- me guiñó- Incluso en la cama…- resoplé.

-Eso último no sonó muy bien…- me dio una palmada en el hombro más fuerte de la cuenta.

-¡Vamos tío! ¡Sabes a qué me refiero!

-Ya sé… Solo bromeaba.

-Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de Andrew?- negué.

-Desde la última vez que nos vimos no lo he vuelto a ver, pero estaba más animado e incluso iba a volver a trabajar.

-Eso me alegra, así no será un problema…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No es tanto así, ya entendió…- sonrió de lado.

-Más bien Serena le hizo entenderlo ¿No crees?

-¡Tienes razón!- hasta que ella se lo dijo claro no entendió, sería muy buena política si se lo propusiera- Pero de todas formas tienes los papeles firmados, no puede decir nada.

-Eso es verdad…- nos sirvió más ron- Cambiando de tema… ¿Tendremos fiesta cuando llegue Serena? ¿O me botarás antes?- reí.

-Creo que a ella le agradará que te quedes…- le guiñé- La cuestión es que no sé a qué hora llegará ni con qué ánimo.

-En ese caso trabajaremos mano a mano para levantárselo…- dijo con un tono demasiado sugerente y comenzamos a reír.

-¡Eso haremos!- brindamos y tras vaciar el vaso lo dejé en la mesa mientras él se echaba otro.

-¿No quieres más?

-Quiero estar fresco cuando llegue…- tras mirar su vaso con pena lo dejó junto al mío.

-Seguiré tu ejemplo… ¡Por cierto! Mañana a primera hora llamaré a la directora del canal para concretar la entrevista…- lo miré extrañado- Lo intenté cuando terminé de hablar contigo pero no pude localizarla, debió irse antes a casa.

-O la pillaste en mal momento…- reímos.

-¿Estaría follando con su marido?

-¡Ni lo sé ni me interesa! Bastante tengo con mi vida sexual para preocuparme de la de los demás…- era tarde, como no tenía ganas de hacer nada pediría algo- Tengo hambre ¿Pedimos unas pizzas?

-La mía de peperoni.

-Lo sé…- fui por el fijo para pedirlas y una vez que terminé la llamada volví con él, había puesto una de mis series favoritas "Grimm"- ¿Te gusta?- asintió.

-Envidio a ese Burkhardt.

-¿Eso porque?- me miró como si fuera idiota.

-¿Cómo que porque Darien? ¡Se ha tirado a los bombones de Juliette y Adalind!- rodé los ojos.

-En mi caso prefiero a Rosalee…- me alzó una ceja- ¿Qué?

-¿No la ves demasiado remilgada?- reí.

-No hablo de su forma de ser si no del físico…- sonrió.

-En ese caso te doy la razón, pero sigo prefiriendo a Adalind.

-¡Mejor calla y veamos el capítulo!- cuando llegaron las pizzas comimos mientras que seguíamos viendo la serie, la tarde noche me había pasado volando gracias a Seiya. Cuando estaba a punto de dar las 12 llamaron a la puerta y me levanté rápidamente a abrir ¡Debía ser ella! Seiya me siguió, cuando abrí y la vi bastante feliz sabía que todo había ido bien, justo cuando iba a besarla Seiya tiró de ella hacia dentro y se me adelantó así que me pegué por detrás para besar su cuello.

-No sabía que me esperaban ambos…-susurró- Si me lo hubieras dicho hubiera venido antes…- se volvió a mí para besarme ferozmente.

-Te veo feliz…- nos sonrió, se separó de ambos y comenzó a desnudarse.

-Lo soy…- se relamió los labios- Pero ahora tengo otros planes…- dio la vuelta mientras seguía desnudándose camino a la habitación y la seguimos, cuando llegamos junto a ella la encontramos tumbada al borde de la cama y sin nada encima, Seiya fue a besarla y yo me arrodillé junto a ella ¡Estaba deseando probarla!- Quiero comerte mientras me tocas aquí…- le dijo a Seiya acariciando sus pechos, se colocó de forma que pudiera hacerlo y yo agarré fuertemente sus caderas para comenzar a degustarla, en cuanto alcanzó el orgasmo tomé todo lo que me dio, cuando terminé seguía atareada con Seiya y para no quedarme sólo mirando la hice girarse un poco y fui deslizándome poco a poco en su interior… Cuando Seiya alcanzó el suyo se tumbó junto a ella para acariciarla y besarla por todas partes ¡Llámenme loco pero era bastante excitante verla así!- ¡Joder!- gritó al culminar, lo hicimos casi a la vez.

-¡Mi turno bombón!- la ayudó a colocarse en 4 para penetrarla por detrás, ella cogió mi miembro todavía erecto y lo introdujo en su boca siguiendo el mismo ritmo que Seiya… Cuando al fin culminamos la ayudé a levantarse para asearnos los 3.

-Me ha gustado mucho vuestro recibimiento… ¿Será así todos los días?- dijo divertida y reí.

-Solo de vez en cuando…- le guiñé- Me gusta disfrutarte a solas…- me abrazó.

-A mí también…- fue a la ducha y la seguimos, tras ducharnos los 3 cerré el grifo y la acorralé contra la pared alzando una de sus piernas a mi cadera, Seiya no tardó en aparecer y posicionarse por detrás- ¿Otra vez?- sonreí de lado.

-Esta vez será doble…- entramos ambos a la vez, lo hicimos duro y fuerte como nos gustaba, Serena alternaba besos entre ambos hasta que culminamos en otro increíble orgasmo.

-¡Bombón eres maravillosa!- dijo Seiya mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios, tras terminar me dio a mi otro.

-¿Os importa dejarme un momento a solas?

-¡Claro!- salimos de la ducha mientras ella encendía el agua de nuevo, tras secarnos y colocarnos una toalla en la cintura entramos de nuevo a la habitación, él comenzó a vestirse mientras me ponía unos bóxer- ¿No te quedas?- negó.

-Creo que estoy de más- le alcé una ceja.

-¿A estas alturas vas a decir eso?- rodó los ojos.

-¡Vamos Darien! Ella acaba de venir de su casa, de hablar sobre su hermano y estoy convencido que quiere hablarlo contigo en la intimidad- ¡Mierda! ¡No lo había visto así!- ¿No se te había pasado por la cabeza verdad?

-Pues no…- suspiré de nuevo ofuscado ¡No podía creer que se me hubiera pasado!- Pero tienes razón, ahora hablaré con ella…- cuando estaba por irse salió Serena del baño y lo miró extrañada.

-¿No te quedas?- negó.

-Tengo cosas que hacer…- le alzó una ceja.

-A esta hora de la noche…- asintió convencido, por muy bueno que fuera me daba la sensación que Serena intuía que mentía.

-Si…- se acercó a darle un beso- Adiós bombón… Darien…

-Hasta mañana Seiya…- en cuanto quedamos solo se tumbó en la cama y me coloqué junto a ella- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque…

-¿Qué?

-Cuando papá dijo que tenía un hermano se olvidó de mencionar que también tenía una sobrina…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Una sobrina?- comenzó a juguetear con su dedo por mi torso.

-Sí, se llama Yuki y es adorable…- seguí su ejemplo y comencé a juguetear con su pelo.

-Tu hermano… ¿Lo conocías de antes?

-Es Kaname, el oncólogo del Hospital Blackmoon.

-¿Qué? ¿Trabajan juntos?

-Bueno juntos no, hemos coincidido algunas veces pero nunca hablado…- dio un largo suspiro- Él quería decirme la verdad pero papá quería ser quien lo hiciera pero se ha tardado demasiado…

-¡No puedo creer que te haya ocultado un hermano, una cuñada y una sobrina!

-Está divorciado…- suspiró fuerte- Mi sobrina tiene 7 años…- otro suspiró más fuerte que el anterior- Es horrible verla tan grande y saber todo lo que me he perdido…- la apreté a mí y besé el tope de su cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho Serena.

-Ya no importa, no quiero seguir enfadada con papá por algo que no tiene remedio sólo queda disfrutar de aquí en adelante con ellos lo más que pueda.

-Tienes razón…- quedamos unos minutos en silencio en los que pensé que se había dormido pero su pregunta me dejó sin habla.

-Darien… ¿Tú quieres tener hijos?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER***

 **...**


	30. Capítulo 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

SERENA

Después de nuestra ajetreada ducha necesitaba asearme en condiciones, así que tras pedirles que me dejaran sola lo hicieron sin reparos y volví a enjabonarme de nuevo mientras mi mente vagaba a la reciente cena familiar, sonreí, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tener una familia fuera así ¿Será que estoy madurando? No es que no lo fuera pero en ese aspecto me sentía una niña… Hasta ahora ¿Será consecuencia de mi reciente relación con Darien o sólo es casualidad? Tal vez ha llegado mi momento… Negué mientras salía de la ducha y me secaba sin poder apartar de mi mente la misma cuestión ¿Podría formar mi propia familia algún día? Ayer ni me lo hubiera planteado… Hoy… Suspiré pesadamente, cuando estuve lista salí y me extrañó ver a Seiya a punto de irse.

-¿No te quedas?- negó.

-Tengo cosas que hacer…- ¿Era en serio? Le alcé una ceja.

-A esta hora de la noche…- asintió convencido pero me imaginaba que sus intenciones eran dejarnos solos, en cierto modo lo agradecía y sólo por eso le dejaría pasar su evidente mentira.

-Si…- me dio un beso antes de despedirse- Adiós bombón… Darien…

-Hasta mañana Seiya…- en cuanto se fue me tumbé en la cama y Darien no tardó en acomodarse junto a mí- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- ¿Debía contarle todo? ¿O era mejor no hacerlo?

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque…- me interrumpió algo nervioso, tal vez intuía que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando papá dijo que tenía un hermano se olvidó de mencionar que también tenía una sobrina…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Una sobrina?- solo recordarla me traía de vuelta todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza pero traté de serenarme jugando con mi dedo por su delicioso torso.

-Sí, se llama Yuki y es adorable…- él comenzó a hacer lo mismo con mi pelo, eso me calmaba bastante.

-Tu hermano… ¿Lo conocías de antes?

-Es Kaname, el oncólogo del Hospital Blackmoon…- su sorpresa fue bastante evidente, seguramente igual que la mía cuando lo vi en casa de mis padres.

-¿Qué? ¿Trabajan juntos?

-Bueno juntos no, hemos coincidido algunas veces pero nunca hablado…- di un largo suspiro antes de continuar- Él quería decirme la verdad pero papá quería ser quien lo hiciera pero se ha tardado demasiado…- dije bastante apenada.

-¡No puedo creer que te haya ocultado un hermano, una cuñada y una sobrina!- ¡Eso mismo pensaba yo! Pero ya…

-Está divorciado…- le aclaré y suspiré de nuevo recordando esa pequeña tan linda de la que me había perdido tanto- Mi sobrina tiene 7 años…- volví a suspirar- Es horrible verla tan grande y saber todo lo que me he perdido…- me abrazó más fuerte y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho Serena…- sabía que me entendería.

-Ya no importa, no quiero seguir enfadada con papá por algo que no tiene remedio sólo queda disfrutar de aquí en adelante con ellos lo más que pueda.

-Tienes razón…- quedamos unos minutos en silencio en los que mi cabeza seguía vagando por lo mismo, tal vez si le preguntaba podría apartarlo de mi mente...

-Darien… ¿Tú quieres tener hijos?- estuvo en silencio más tiempo del que esperaba por lo que levanté la cabeza para verlo a los ojos- ¿Darien?- tosió y se acomodó en la cama, parecía bastante nervioso.

-Sinceramente nunca me lo he planteado…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Eso es un no?

-¿Qué?- preguntó igual o más nervioso que antes, debió notar el desconcierto en mi cara porque enseguida negó- ¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas! Pero me parece un tema para hablar después de la boda ¿No crees?- ¿Me estaba dando evasivas? Volví a entrecerrarle los ojos, tal vez no estaba preparado para esto como yo… ¡Un momento! ¿Yo lo estaba? ¡Dios! ¡Estaba hecha un lio!

-Será mejor dormir…- me acomodé a un lado y enseguida me abrazó por detrás.

-Serena te amo…- besó mi cuello- Y no quiero que pienses que no deseo tener hijos contigo…- resoplé, no me apetecía hablar de esto ahora.

-¿Te importa si hablamos mañana?- dio un fuerte suspiro antes de besarme la mejilla y acomodarse tras de mí para dormir… No tardó en quedarse dormido en cambio a mí me costó bastante incluso me desperté una hora antes de la que debería ¡Dios! ¡Los nervios me mataban! Necesitaba liberar estrés, así que tomé mis cosas intentando no hacer ruido para despertarlo y tras dejarle una nota junto a sus llaves en la entrada fui a mi casa, me puse el chándal y salí a correr ¡Lo necesitaba con urgencia! No podía ir a trabajar en este estado, así que tras una buena dosis de running volví a casa a ducharme y arreglarme para el trabajo, aunque sentía que algo se me olvidaba… ¡Ya me acordaría! Cuando abrí la puerta para salir un torbellino llamado Mina se me echó encima.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche?- rodé los ojos.

-No tuve mucho tiempo…- o más bien mi cabeza la tenía en otra cosa.

-¡Siempre hay tiempo para esto!- suspiré cansada.

-Ahora no puedo Mina, debo ir a trabajar…- resopló.

-Entonces quedamos a comer…- antes que pudiera decir nada me interrumpió- ¡No aceptaré un no!- eso me dio una idea.

-De acuerdo, comeremos en el Hospital…- me miró mal.

-¿Allí?- asentí y resopló de nuevo- ¡Sabes que no me gusta! Además si Yaten nos ve se nos unirá…- se acercó a susurrar- Y entre nosotras, no puedo decirle que no…- no pude evitar reír.

-No me importa que venga también ¡Es más! ¡Yo se lo diré! ¡Quiero que conozcan a mi hermano!- sus ojos brillaron de emoción y me abrazó.

-¿En serio?- asentí y gritó como loca- ¡Te quiero Serena!

-Yo también Mina…- la separé- Pero llego tarde…- rodé los ojos- Y ya sabes cómo se pone Diamante si lo hago…- rió.

-Ese idiota no sabe cómo llamar tu atención para echar un polvo…- reí.

-¡Paso! No tiene nada que me pueda interesar…- alzó una ceja.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es una mierda en la cama?- negué mientras caminaba de salida por mi coche con ella pisándome los talones.

-No creo que sea un tema del que hablar a esta hora…- resopló de mala gana.

-¡Vamos Sere! ¡Estoy aburrida! ¡Cuenta algo hasta que lleguemos al Hospital!- la miré extrañada.

-¿Cómo que al Hospital?- los rodó.

-Quiero ir contigo, así saludaré a Yaten…- eso me extrañó.

-¿No lo viste esta mañana?- cuando apartó la mirada tuve mi respuesta.

-Discutimos…

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- se despeinó con bastante fuerza y gritó como loca antes de responder…

-¡Arrrrr! ¡Soy una estúpida celosa! ¡Eso pasa!- me pasé la mano por la cara ¡Era lo que me faltaba!

-Mina, ya te he dicho que él no es de esos…- suspiró apenada.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Soy idiota! ¡Pero tengo miedo!- me paré y la abracé.

-Yo también…

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-No lo parece ¡Siempre estás tan segura de todo! Envidio esa parte de ti…- eso era antes de enamorarme…

-Sólo lo escondo…- me miró a los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-No me parece importante…- me miró mal.

-¡Somos como hermanas! ¡Todo lo que nos pase es importante! – rodé los ojos, lo que menos me apetecía era discutir por esto, así que cambié al tema que no salía de mi cabeza.

-¿Alguna vez te has planteado tener hijos?- su mirada tornó soñadora.

-¡Desde que estoy con Yaten! Pero él quiere esperar a que nos casemos para tener hijos…- ¿Darien se referiría a eso anoche?- ¿El Senador quiere tener descendencia?- preguntó con esa mirada pícara tan suya y negué.

-Tengo una sobrina de 7 años…- su boca se abrió casi tanto como sus ojos.

-¿Una sobrina de 7 años? ¿De tu hermano?

-¿De quién más?

-Sólo era una pregunta retórica…- dijo rodando los ojos con exageración- Supongo que tampoco te dijeron de ella…- se los rodé ahora yo y le contesté con bastante sarcasmo.

-¿No crees que lo sabrías si no fuera así?- resopló.

-¡Si estás molesta no lo pagues conmigo!- ¡Mierda! Tenía razón, suspiré tratando de serenarme antes de disculparme.

-Lo siento Mina, sólo estoy algo estresada…- asintió algo molesta, entonces recordé lo de la boda y me pareció excelente tema para conversar, tal vez así me distraería un poco- Por cierto me casaré el 30 de Junio…- su cara cambió al momento, dio un salto enorme y se tiró sobre mí, faltó poco para caernos al suelo.

-¡Tu cumpleaños!- puso ojos soñadores- ¡Que romántico! ¡Tendré que hablarlo con Yaten…!- dijo bastante animada aunque su mirada tornó algo triste al momento de nombrarlo- Eso contando que quiera seguir con lo nuestro…- le pasé un brazo por el hombro.

-¡Te ama! Tanto con tus cosas buenas como malas…- me miró más animada.

-¡Tienes razón!- me arrastró corriendo a mi coche- ¡Démonos prisa para llegar!

-Mina, en el trabajo no creo que sea buena idea…- me puso esos ojos que sabía no podría negarle nada.

-¡Sere por favor! ¡Solo será un momento!- ¡Mierda!- ¡Te prometo que nadie se dará cuenta!- me monté en el coche y la insté a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Debo estar más loca que tú! ¡Pero entra y vayámonos!

-¡Bien! – una vez dentro traté de correr todo lo que el tráfico me permitía para llegar al trabajo aunque eso no quitaba que llegaría algo tarde ¡Maldita sea! Por el camino estuvo haciendo todo tipo de preguntas sobre mi hermano y sobrina a las que contesté más que encantada sin decir su nombre, quería sorprenderlos a ambos después. Cuando llegué a mi aparcamiento recordé lo que se me había olvidado ¡Mierda! En cuanto salimos del coche y llegamos a la puerta dónde me esperaba se acercó.

-Serena… ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó bastante serio y negué bastante ofuscada ¡Lo que menos necesitaba era otro sermón!

-Tengo que trabajar y ya voy tarde…

-Entonces cuando puedas…- resoplé, me imaginaba que diría ¡Pero hoy mi cabeza no daba para más!

-¡Además!- gritó Mina interrumpiéndolo- Tiene que hablar con mi Yaten…- di un hondo suspiro para serenarme.

-¡Lo llamaré enseguida para que salga! ¡Pero no entres! - me alzó una ceja.

-No hace falta gritar ¡Además! No pensaba entrar…

-Lo mío es importante Serena, el Señor Chiba…- antes que terminara su frase ya tenía a Diamante pegado a mi culo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí todavía? - cuando lo miré puso esa pose suya tan característica mirando su caro reloj- Neflyte lleva rato esperando…- ¡Puta mierda!

-No he llegado más de 15 minutos tarde…

-No te pago para que lo hagas…- lo encaré y le hinqué mi dedo índice en su pecho.

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mi trabajo o me largaré de aquí!- le dije bastante seria, no es que fuera en serio pero mi humor no era el mejor para aguantar sus gilipolleces.

-No creo que lo hicieras…- dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, conocía a su padre lo suficiente para saber que lo jodería vivo si lo hiciera así que apreté mi dedo en su pecho más fuerte mientras le contestaba bastante molesta.

-¡Ponme a prueba y lo verás!- miré a Mal antes de entrar.

-En mi hora del café te espero en mi despacho.

-¡Allí estaré!- le hice un asentamiento de cabeza a Mina antes de irme y lo llamé mientras iba a mi despacho ¡No había tiempo de más!

-¿Serena?

-Yaten, Mina te espera fuera…- suspiró.

-Un momento…- lo escuché susurrar con alguien y tras unos segundos contestó de nuevo- No puedo salir ahora, estoy con un paciente…- me apreté los ojos con los dedos.

-¡No entiendo cómo pueden estar siempre peleando!

-¡Eso deberías decírselo a ella! ¡Ve fantasmas donde no los hay!

-Algo me ha dicho.

-Pero sabes de sobra que no soy de esos…- tras unos segundos en silencio agregó- A veces creo que no me conoce lo suficiente…- ¡Definitivamente hoy no era mi día!

-¿Te parece si lo hablamos luego con más tiempo?- faltaba poco para llegar a mi despacho- Ahora también debo atender algo…

-¿En el café?

-Mejor te aviso, he quedado con Mal a esa misma hora.

-Bien, espero tu mensaje…- antes que pudiera decirle fue él quien lo hizo- Me encargaré de Mina.

-Gracias…- cuando colgué saludé a Armand.

-Buenos días…- enseguida se levantó con un montón de papeles en su mano.

-Hoy debes ver estos casos…- suspiré fuertemente mientras los cogía- Son los más urgentes.

-Lo veré enseguida...- antes de entrar a mi despacho agregó.

-Por cierto el señor Dark te espera dentro…- asentí mientras entraba, Armand se retiró y él enseguida se levantó a saludarme.

-Hola Serena…- lo interrumpí algo cortante.

-No pensaba que vendrías tan pronto.

-Ya sabes…- alzó los hombros- Quiero averiguar lo que sea cuanto antes.

-¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?- me enseñó una carpeta en sus manos y le sonreí- ¡Bien! En ese caso puedes irte…- dije del mismo modo y su cara pareció descomponerse.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme más?- negué bastante decidida.

-Ya hablamos ayer lo que debías saber, ahora solo me queda estudiarlo bien para programar la operación…- se quedó un momento pensativo pero se veía a leguas que tenía algo que agregar- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No…- se levantó algo incómodo- Supongo que ya me llamarás…- asentí.

-En cuanto tenga el día.

-Gracias…- se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos Serena…- asentí y cuando se fue me senté en mi silla apoyando mi cabeza sobre la mesa ¡Tenía unas ganas locas de gritar para liberarme! Pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

-¡Bien Serena! Ahora hay que respirar hondo y seguir con lo nuestro…- me dije a mi misma y me puse a mirar todo lo que me trajo, al fin y al cabo mientras antes lo hiciera antes dejaría de verlo por aquí. En cuanto lo tuve bien visto me cercioré que era una operación demasiado sencilla para venir tan lejos a operarla, cualquier cirujano podría llevarla a cabo sin complicaciones pero en este momento prefería no ahondar en ello…

Seguí mirando el resto de pacientes pendientes para determinar cuándo operarlos, como era obvio los más urgentes irían antes que la señora Dark… Cuando llamaron a mi puerta pensé que era Armand.

-¿Si?

-Mal…- gritó del otro lado y me sorprendí ¿Ya había llegado la hora del café? Cuando miré el reloj me aseguré que así era.

-¡Pasa!- en cuanto lo hizo vi que traía 2 vasos.

-Traigo café…- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí y me ponía uno frente a mí.

-Mal, si vas a echarme un sermón por no haberte avisado hoy que me recogieras en mi casa en vez de la de Darien tengo que decirte que no estoy de humor…- se quedó callado mirando su café antes de hablar.

-Me ha despedido…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿Por mi culpa?- me levanté algo alterada- ¡Tengo que hablar con él!- casi grité con el móvil en mano.

-¡No!- gritó y lo miré extrañada.

-¿No quieres seguir trabajando conmigo?- sonrió algo triste.

-Me encantaría.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté desconcertada, no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Darien dice que ya no es necesaria mi presencia…- sabía que lo habíamos hablado pero no pensé que lo hiciera tan pronto.

-¿En serio?- asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Me informó cuando fui a recogerte a su casa pero no quería dejar este trabajo sin despedirme…- le sonreí ¡Iba a echarlo de menos!

-¡Si era eso pudiste decirme esta mañana! Pensaba que ibas a echarme un sermón.

-Iba a hacerlo pero llegó tu jefe y no tuve oportunidad…- asentí en entendimiento- Aunque pensaba que lo sabrías…- negué algo ofuscada ¿Por qué lo hizo sin decirme nada? ¿Sería por lo que le dije ayer? Eso me puso bastante tensa ¿Darien ya no querría…?- Adiós Serena…- antes de darme cuenta lo tenía abrazado a mí y no dudé en corresponderlo.

-Supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

-Si…- quise hacer una broma para romper el tenso momento.

-¡Además eres el novio de Jade! ¡Seguro que nos vemos más que ahora!- rió.

-Cuento con ello…- tras un último abrazo se fue y volví a mi silla algo cabizbaja, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba feliz de recuperar mi vida, por otro lo echaría de menos, me había acostumbrado a su presencia alrededor y por último ¿Cuál sería el verdadero motivo de Darien para hacerlo? ¡Mierda! Necesitaba distraerme y como tenía una conversación pendiente llamé a Yaten para que viniera mientras terminaba mi café, no tardó mucho en venir con otro en su mano.

-¿Ya tenías uno?- sonreí.

-¡Dámelo! ¡Hoy necesito extra de cafeína!

-¿No has dormido?

-Sí, es por otras cosas.

-Entiendo…- no me apetecía volver a lo mío así que fui directa.

-Volviendo al tema de Mina debo decirte algo.

-Si vas a contarme de sus gustos en sexo llegas tarde…- dijo divertido y le rodé los ojos.

-No es eso, pero está relacionado…- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Verás Yaten! Mina nunca ha tenido algo serio…- asintió- Esa es la razón por la que le cuesta adaptarse…- ¡como yo! Pensé- Pero puedo asegurarte que te ama y confía en ti, solo que le pierden las formas…-dio un hondo suspiro.

-Lo sé pero no puedo agachar la cabeza sin más…- era bastante razonable- Debo plantarle cara para que deje de ver cosas que no existen…- reímos.

-Supongo que el amor hace que olvidemos todo…- eso me trajo recuerdos de anoche ¿Y si no quería hijos y solo me dijo eso para que dejara el tema? ¿Yo quería tenerlos? ¡Mierda!

-¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si…- mentí- Espero que le levantes el castigo ¡Créeme que está bastante avergonzada!- asintió pensativo y agregué divertida- ¡Pero también veo difícil que cambie al respecto!- volvió a reír.

-Me gusta que sea así y diga las cosas como las piensa… Lo que me molesta es que insinúe que miento cuando le digo que no me interesa nadie más que ella…- le sonreí en entendimiento.

-A veces somos cabezotas…- asintió.

-Por eso debo darle un poquito de angustia o si no me liaría una igual cada vez que veo una paciente…- volvimos a reír- ¡Tienes suerte que Darien no sea así!- ¡Si supiera! Pero mejor que se mantuviera así.

-Puedo asegurarte que ha aprendido la lección, habla con ella y de paso recuérdale que venga a comer…- alzó una ceja y le sonreí ampliamente- Quiero presentaros a alguien.

-¿No será por casualidad ese hermano del que hablabas?- sonreí orgullosa.

-Sí, estoy deseando que lo conozcáis…- aunque estaba segura que él si lo hacía pero no le diría nada hasta entonces.

-Yo también muero de curiosidad por conocerlo…- esperó unos segundos en silencio antes de preguntar- ¿No vas a decirme nada?- negué.

-Después lo conocerás…- se levantó.

-En ese caso será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto, tengo mucho que hacer…- enseguida lo interrumpí.

-¡No te olvides de Mina!- se acercó a abrazarme.

-¡Eres la mejor amiga casi hermana que podía tener!- no pude evitar reír.

-¿A qué viene eso?- apretó su abrazo.

-Me entiendes o más bien nos entiendes…- besó el tope de mi cabeza- Y eso ayuda bastante en nuestra relación…- lo aparté para verlo a los ojos.

-Una relación es de 2, sólo vosotros podéis decidir en ella.

-Pero no tendría tanta tolerancia con sus chiquilladas si no fuera por ti…- entrecerré los ojos.

-No entiendo…- tras un suspiro negó.

-Nada, cosas mías…- ¿A qué se refería? Sin decir más se alejó rápidamente a la puerta dejándome en duda- ¡Nos vemos!- antes que abriera la puerta le corté el paso.

-Yaten… ¿Amas a Mina verdad?- me miró asombrado.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- chasqueé la lengua.

-Tú me has hecho hacerlo.

-No me refería a eso Serena…- esperé que agregara algo más pero debido a su silencio seguí.

-Necesito saber que están bien…

-La amo, solo estoy un poco harto de sus niñerías nada más.

-Cómo te dije es bastante difícil que cambie…- suspiró cansado.

-¡Sólo quiero que deje de ser tan celosa o me volveré loco!- no pude evitar reír a lo que enseguida me acompañó.

-¡Así la amamos!- me guiñó el ojo antes de salir- ¡Hasta luego! No olvides decirle a Mina.

-No te preocupes…- cuando se fue volví a mi puesto y me puse manos a la obra con mis cosas, cuando iba por el tercer caso tuve que pedirle a Armand unos papeles, mientras esperaba por ellos seguí concentrada en el caso en mis manos que cuando escuché la puerta abrirse di por sentado que era él hasta que besó mi cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió la silla para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Tal vez porque mi prometida me dejó sólo esta mañana dejando una mísera nota?- dijo con algo de retintín y suspiré.

-Necesitaba correr…- entrecerró sus ojos.

-Lo leí, pero debiste decirme y también llamar a Malaquite…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Ni me acordé! – Aparté la vista- Mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio…- agarró mi cara con sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estamos bien?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- tras un hondo suspiro continuó.

-¿Por tu pregunta de anoche tal vez?- volvió a preguntar del mismo modo.

-Sólo quería saber ¡No es como si fuera a ser mamá ya!- me hizo levantarme para abrazarme.

-Anoche me pillaste de sorpresa, si te soy sincero nunca me había planteado tener hijos. Así que no supe que decir hasta esta mañana…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Esta mañana?- asintió.

-Cuando desperté solo me asusté tanto que casi me da algo…- abrí los ojos asombrada.

-Pero te dejé una nota…- rodó los ojos.

-Que no vi hasta que estuve mal vestido y a punto de salir a buscarte…- ¡Mierda!

-No quise entrar a la habitación por no despertarte, pensé que en la entrada la verías mejor.

-¡Créeme que fue un alivio verla! Y también una revelación…- agregó más serio.

-¿Revelación?- volvió a abrazarme fuerte y esperó unos segundos para volver a hablar.

-No puedo perderte Serena...- ¿Perderme por algo así?

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- negó bastante serio.

-Te amo como nunca pensé que lo haría…- cogió mi mano y la besó con dulzura- Sé que alguien unió nuestros destinos para que estemos juntos y no quiero estropearlo…- suspiré.

-No estoy molesta, sólo un poco descolocada…- tras un hondo suspiro lo dije- Hasta que conocí a Yuki no me había planteado tener hijos…- volvió a coger mi cara para besarme tiernamente.

-Yo también quedé igual, pero no quiero que pienses que no deseo tener hijos.

-No pensaba eso…- mentí, la verdad es que sí se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Eso me llevó a la otra cuestión…- ya me imaginaba lo que venía ahora.

-Mal…- lo interrumpí y asintió.

-Lo tenía contigo para tener la tranquilidad que no estabas con nadie más…

-Al principio me vino bien, no estaba acostumbrada a rendir cuentas a nadie y hacer siempre lo que deseaba pero en Nueva York me di cuenta que ya no era así… - le sonreí- Algo que nunca creí posible hasta que te conocí.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees porque me pasa igual que a ti.

-¡Nos entendemos! Por eso somos perfectos juntos…- tras una sonrisa agregué- Aunque Mal no estaba tan mal...- reímos.

-Sé que se llevaban bien pero no es justo que lo mantenga cuando tú nunca me has impuesto estar vigilado. A pesar de ser como soy confías en mí y no sería justo que no hiciera lo mismo.

-Gracias Darien…- volvimos a abrazarnos más tiempo del requerido.

-Me alegro que estemos bien.

-Yo también…- entonces abrieron la puerta interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-Serena…- dijo bastante apenado- Siento interrumpir pero Diamante quiere hablar contigo…

-¡Mierda! – me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara- Enseguida voy...- en cuanto salió Darien agregó con sorna.

-Ese idiota es bastante molesto…- no pude evitar reír.

-¡Y eso que no tienes que aguantarlo en el trabajo como yo!

-Deberían darte un premio sólo por eso…- reí.

-No te preocupes…- le guiñé- Sé llevarlo.

-Pero no deja de ser molesto…- me separé.

-¿Te esperas que hable con él o te vas?- chasqueó la lengua.

-Aunque me gustaría quedarme no puedo.

-En ese caso nos veremos después…- me acompañó a la puerta y en cuanto la abrí pude ver a Diamante con cara de muy pocos amigos cuando se percató de Darien.

-Adiós querida…- dijo bastante meloso mientras me daba un beso en los labios- Nos vemos después…- tras un último beso se fue y Diamante entró a mi despacho sin esperar ser invitado.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacía tu novio aquí cuando deberías estar trabajando?

-Lo primero que debería preguntar es ¿qué haces tú aquí cuando deberías estar follando alguna enfermera o doctora en tu despacho?- le pregunté de la misma manera, nos retamos con la mirada pero sabía que estaba más que perdido.

-Deberías hablarme con más respeto.

-¡Y tu dejarme en paz! Sabes que cumplo con mi trabajo, soy buena en lo que hago y nunca han recibido quejas de mí ¿Puedo decir lo mismo de ti?- apartó la vista pero siguió con lo mismo.

-No estoy aquí para hablar de mí si no de tu trabajo…- le alcé la ceja.

-No entiendo que tienes que ver con él, nunca te has preocupado de lo que hago o dejo de hacer… Lo que me lleva a pensar que tal vez quieres que me vaya…- rodó los ojos.

-No seas dramática…- los rodé yo ahora- Sabes que valoramos tu trabajo, pero desde que estás con el "Senador"…- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos en la última palabra- No te veo muy centrada…- no pude evitar reír ¡Esto era surrealista!

-¿Acaso tienes quejas de mis pacientes? ¿Alguien se ha quejado que no he cumplido con mis obligaciones?- su silencio me dio la respuesta- Eso suponía…- cogí mis carpetas y fui hacia la puerta pero antes de salir me volví a él de nuevo- ¡Cuando tengas algo por lo que venir a darme sermones te esperaré con gusto, mientras volveré a mi trabajo!- salí dando un portazo y fui a dar mis rondas. ¡No podía creer lo imbécil que era este tío! Se pasaba el día sin hacer nada pero jodiendo al resto. Por suerte el resto de la mañana pasó sin contratiempos hasta la hora de comer, antes de ir a la cafetería dejé mis cosas en el despacho y fui a reunirme con ellos, cuando llegué Mina y Yaten ya se encontraban allí, por sus caras se deducía que habían arreglado sus cosas.

-¡Hola chicos!- Mina se levantó tan efusiva como siempre a darme un abrazo y un beso.

-¡Hola Serena!- cuando estuvo cerca de mi oído susurró- Gracias…- al separarse miró a los lados- ¿Dónde está ese hermano tuyo? ¡Ya quiero conocer a mi hermanito!

-Debe estar al llegar…- entonces lo vi venir por detrás de ella.

-¡Chicos!- me acerqué a él- ¡Os presento a mi hermano Kaname!- cuando se volvieron pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros pero el que más me sorprendió fue el de Mina.

-¡Tío! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- le dijo Yaten ¡Sabía que podía conocerlo!

-¡Ya no importa!- lo interrumpí, no quería volver a sacar el tema de mi padre.

-Encantada Kaname…- saludó Mina pero no se presentó, así que lo hice por ella.

-Ella es Mina, es como una hermana para mi…- estuvo un momento en silencio hasta que contestó con algo de retintín.

-Encantado "Mina"…- se miraron de una forma un tanto rara ¿Podría ser posible que se conocieran de antes?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER***


	31. Capítulo 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

DARIEN

Cuando desperté por el sonido del despertador sentí algo de frío, al abrir mis ojos descubrí la razón…

-¿Dónde?- al tocar su lado de la cama sentí que estaba demasiado frío ¿Qué estaría haciendo levantada tan temprano?- ¿Serena? ¿Serena?- la llamé gritando algo nervioso mientras recordaba nuestra conversación de anoche- ¡Maldita sea!- tras comprobar que sus cosas no estaban en la habitación me vestí con lo primero que vi y salí corriendo en su busca, anoche la noté algo molesta pero no pensaba que fuera para tanto ¡Necesitaba que me escuchara! Y decirle que la amaba. Casi caigo con mis propios pies por ir tan rápido pero al coger la llaves vi su nota- "Darien, necesito correr. Nos veremos después, te quiere Serena"- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? No sabía si gritar de alegría o de enfado ¿Por qué demonios no la puso en un lugar más visible? ¡Me había llevado un susto de muerte por nada! Pero al menos tenía la tranquilidad que no se había ido por otra cosa… Aunque me seguía escamando su comportamiento de anoche…

Así que estuve dándole vueltas al tema mientras me daba una ducha y me vestía ¿Serena quería ser madre? ¿O sólo era añoranza de lo que había perdido con su sobrina? Seguramente sólo fue el momento… ¿Pero y si no es así? Si bien es cierto que me gusta nuestra vida como está también tengo previsto tenerlos en vista a futuro… ¿Debería decirle? Suspiré mientras terminaba de peinarme ¡Por nada del mundo quería perderla! Eso me trajo recuerdos del imbécil del hospital ¡Había dejado bastante claro que iría por ella! ¡No podía permitir algo así! Para colmo de males hoy lo vería en el Hospital ¡Mierda! Estaba seguro que si no me ponía las pilas la perdería ¡Y eso no iba a consentirlo de ninguna manera!

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis divagaciones, cuando fui a abrir me sorprendí de ver a Malaquite en la puerta.

-Buenos días señor Chiba, vengo por Serena…- resoplé ¡Se había ido sola! Entonces recordé nuestra conversación sobre recuperar su vida y supe que era lo correcto. Había demostrado con creces que podía confiar en ella, así que era el momento indicado...

-Malaquite entra y siéntate, tenemos que hablar…- su cara cambió radicalmente, lo noté algo tenso pero aun así lo hizo, me senté frente a él y comencé- No sé si Serena te lo haya mencionado o no, pero hablamos de prescindir de tus servicios.

-Sí, algo me dijo…- no se veía muy feliz, la verdad es que no creo que ni yo lo estuviera pero era lo mejor.

-¡Bien! Si bien es cierto que quería esperar un poco más, después de meditarlo mucho he llegado a la conclusión que es lo mejor para ambos hacerlo ya.

-Entiendo señor Chiba…

-Como sabes te pagaré todo lo acordado a pesar que no se cumplió el tiempo de contrato.

-No es necesario señor Chiba, desde el comienzo supe que sería temporal, lo que no esperaba era conectar tan bien con mi cliente…- dijo lo último casi en un susurro que alcancé a escuchar perfectamente y no pude evitar reír, él se sonrojó.

-No quiero que me malentienda…- ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

-Lo sé, conozco tus gustos y fue por esa razón que te escogí...- asintió todavía avergonzado- Ella se hace querer…- pensé en voz alta ¡Por eso no podía perderla! ¿Cuándo tiempo estuve pensando que esto de casarse y tener hijos no era para mí? Debido a mis gustos y necesidades nunca me planteé encontrar a alguien que me complementara y me hiciera desear más como ella lo hace- Pero ahora que está todo bien no puedo mantenerla así…- no quería explicar de más, de todas formas al igual que sabía la razón del porqué lo contraté se imaginará porque la restricción del mismo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor Chiba…- se levantó para darme la mano- Ha sido un placer, ahora quisiera despedirme de ella…- suspiré ¡Ni siquiera yo había podido hacerlo!

-Ya se fue al trabajo…- asintió algo decepcionado.

-En ese caso la buscaré después… ¡Nos vemos!- tras despedirnos de un apretón de manos se fue y me quedé sentado analizando todo, a pesar que no me gustaba sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Cuando estaba por salir a buscarla me llamó Seiya.

-Dime…

-¿Te falta mucho para llegar?

-Pues había pensado llegarme al Hospital un momento…- enseguida me interrumpió algo molesto.

-¡Tendrá que ser después! Tengo aquí a varios empresarios que necesitan hablar contigo…- resoplé bastante ofuscado.

-¿No pueden esperar una hora?

-¡No!- gritó más enfadado si cabe- ¡Ya te dije que tus cosas las hagas en tus ratos libres!- ¡Mierda! Por mucho que me jodiera tenía toda la razón, la verdad es que si no fuera por él no sé qué haría... ¡Seguramente perder mi puesto!

-De acuerdo…- contesté rendido- Me llegaré después…- sin muchas ganas puse rumbo al trabajo para reunirme con ellos, estaban interesados en comprar algunos terrenos públicos para montar algunas empresas, estuvimos debatiendo sobre los mejores para su inversión junto a los respectivos concejales y diputados hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo. Una vez que dimos por terminada la misma y firmé los papeles que necesitaban para comenzar con todo salí prácticamente corriendo a mi coche.

-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó con sorna y le rodé los ojos.

-Ya te dije en la mañana que quería llegarme al hospital…- sonrió de lado.

-¿Vas a ver a mamá o a Serena?

-A Serena…- rió.

-¡Si acabas de dejarla!- suspiré profundamente, no me apetecía volver a revivir el susto que me había dado en la mañana, así que le dije lo justo.

-Tengo algo que decirle.

-En ese caso serán 2…- le alcé una ceja y tras otra de sus intrigantes sonrisas siguió- Dile que la entrevista será el viernes.

-¿Ya te confirmaron?- me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Así es! Hace una hora que me llegó el correo pero como estábamos reunidos no quería molestar con algo así.

-Se lo diré…- aunque primero sería lo importante.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Nos vemos después!- sin perder tiempo fui hacía su lugar de trabajo, esperaba no encontrarme con mamá, todavía no habíamos decidido cuando ir a su casa, seguramente me volviera a insistir con lo mismo y es lo que menos me apetecía en estos momentos. Nada más llegar vi al chico del Club ¿Por qué no podía recordar su nombre?

-Buenos días señor Chiba…

-Buenos días…- tosí- ¿Puedo ver a Serena?- asintió sonriente y sin esperar nada más entré, estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo para reparar en mi presencia, así que lentamente me puse por detrás y besé su cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- supe al momento que me había conocido sin necesidad de verme, volví la silla para quedar frente a frente, el verla como siempre me dio bastante tranquilidad pero también algo de malestar por el malentendido.

-¿Tal vez porque mi prometida me dejó sólo esta mañana dejando una mísera nota?- dije tratando de hacérselo ver y suspiró.

-Necesitaba correr…- dijo como si nada y no pude evitar entrecerrarle sus ojos.

-Lo leí, pero debiste decirme y también llamar a Malaquite…- dije más serio y rodó los ojos.

-¡Ni me acordé! – contestó algo avergonzada y apartando la mirada- Mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio…- necesitaba verla a la cara para asegurarme, así que se la agarré para hacer que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Estamos bien?- en cuanto la pregunta salió de mis labios entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- suspiré pesadamente.

-¿Por tu pregunta de anoche tal vez?- pregunté tratando de disimular mi enfado, estaba claro que ella no le había dado ninguna importancia y a mi casi me da algo.

-Sólo quería saber ¡No es como si fuera a ser mamá ya!- gritó algo alterada y no pude si no levantarla para abrazarla.

-Anoche me pillaste de sorpresa, si te soy sincero nunca me había planteado tener hijos. Así que no supe que decir hasta esta mañana…- me alzó una ceja, seguía igual de pérdida que antes.

-¿Esta mañana?- asentí bastante serio, necesitaba decirle todo.

-Cuando desperté solo me asusté tanto que casi me da algo…- cuando vi su asombro supe que en ningún momento hizo todo esto de forma intencional y eso me tranquilizaba bastante.

-Pero te dejé una nota…- rodé los ojos.

-Que no vi hasta que estuve mal vestido y a punto de salir a buscarte…- se mostró apenada.

-No quise entrar a la habitación por no despertarte, pensé que en la entrada la verías mejor.

-¡Créeme que fue un alivio verla! Y también una revelación…- confesé.

-¿Revelación?- la abracé antes de seguir.

-No puedo perderte Serena...- dije al fin, prácticamente era el resumen de todo lo que me acongojaba. Me había costado mucho encontrarla para echarlo a perder.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- preguntó bastante perdida y negué.

-Te amo como nunca pensé que lo haría…- cogí su mano y la besé tratando de transmitir todo mi amor en el mismo- Sé que alguien unió nuestros destinos para que estemos juntos y no quiero estropearlo…- suspiró antes de contestar.

-No estoy molesta, sólo un poco descolocada…- ¡Gracias a dios!- Hasta que conocí a Yuki no me había planteado tener hijos…- volví a coger su cara para besarla con ternura.

-Yo también quedé igual, pero no quiero que pienses que no deseo tener hijos...- quise dejarlo claro desde el principio.

-No pensaba eso…- eso me tranquilizó y decidí seguir con lo otro.

-¡Bien! Eso me llevó a la otra cuestión…- ella me interrumpió antes de terminar.

-Mal…- asentí y seguí.

-Lo tenía contigo para tener la tranquilidad que no estabas con nadie más…- me estaba costando más de lo que esperaba pero ella supo cómo continuar.

-Al principio me vino bien, no estaba acostumbrada a rendir cuentas a nadie y hacer siempre lo que deseaba pero en Nueva York me di cuenta que ya no era así… - tras una increíble y sincera sonrisa siguió- Algo que nunca creí posible hasta que te conocí.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees porque me pasa igual que a ti…- eso demostraba que estábamos conectados de una manera increíble, seguramente esa misma conexión es la que nos llevó a estar juntos. Ella no tardó en agregar lo mismo que pensaba.

-¡Nos entendemos! Por eso somos perfectos juntos…- me dio otra de sus sonrisas- Aunque Mal no estaba tan mal...- reímos.

-Sé que se llevaban bien pero no es justo que lo mantenga cuando tú nunca me has impuesto estar vigilado. A pesar de ser como soy confías en mí y no sería justo que no hiciera lo mismo.

-Gracias Darien…- volvimos a abrazarnos de nuevo.

-Me alegro que estemos bien…- ¡No podía hacerse una idea de cuánto!

-Yo también…- entonces abrieron la puerta interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-Serena…- la llamó el chico del Club bastante apenado- Siento interrumpir pero Diamante quiere hablar contigo…- ¡Ese cabrón siempre anda molestando!

-¡Mierda! – Vi cómo se pasaba la palma de la mano por la cara con exasperación y tuve que contener las ganas de partirle la cara al idiota por molestar a mi mujer- Enseguida voy...- en cuanto quedamos solos lo dije claro.

-Ese idiota es bastante molesto…- comenzó a reír.

-¡Y eso que no tienes que aguantarlo en el trabajo como yo!

-Deberían darte un premio sólo por eso…- rió de nuevo.

-No te preocupes…- me guiñó divertida para quitarle importancia- Sé llevarlo.

-Pero no deja de ser molesto…- se separó de mí.

-¿Te esperas que hable con él o te vas?- chasqueé la lengua algo ofuscado, por mucho que deseara quedarme debía volver a mis obligaciones, era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía así por una mujer. Hasta ahora el trabajo había sido siempre lo primero…

-Aunque me gustaría quedarme no puedo.

-En ese caso nos veremos después…- la acompañé a la puerta y en cuanto abrió vi al idiota mirarnos con esa cara de viejo amargado y resentido, así que decidí joderlo un poco antes de irme.

-Adiós querida…- dije más cariñoso de la cuenta mientras le daba un beso en los labios que me supo a poco- Nos vemos después…- tras otro beso más me fui no sin darle una sonrisa de superioridad al imbécil cuando pasé por su lado ¡Gilipollas!

A continuación volví a mi coche para ir de nuevo a mi oficina pero una llamada me interrumpió justo cuando iba a emprender la marcha, como no tenía mucho tiempo descolgué con el manos libres sin ver quien era.

-Hola Darien…- ¡Mierda!- No estaba segura que lo cogerías…- resoplé lo bastante fuerte para que me oyera.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Kaolinete?

-¡Qué humor querido! ¿Tu mujercita no sabe cómo aplacarte?

-¡No entres ahí! No te interesa lo que hago o no con ella ¿Vas a decirme o te cuelgo?

-¡Está bien! Es sobre lo que hablamos anoche…- ¿Anoche? Un resoplido bastante agudo por su parte me sacó de mis divagaciones.

-¡Sí! Anoche fui a pedirte ayuda con un negocio ¿No recuerdas?- dijo con bastante mal humor ¡Mierda! Había tenido la cabeza tan ocupada con Serena que ni me acordé de su inesperada visita.

-La verdad es que no…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- antes que siguiera decidí dejarlo claro.

-Pero ahora que lo mencionas se lo comenté a mi ayudante y él se encargará de todo, cuando llegue a mi oficina te mando su número y lo hablas todo con él…- me interrumpió casi gritando.

-¡Pero yo quiero tratarlo contigo!- tras tomar algo de aire para no perder la compostura le contesté.

-Kaolinete, seré claro… ¡Veo tus intenciones desde lejos y no voy a permitir que con tus juegos jodas mi relación! Así que lo mejor es que mantengamos las distancias para evitar llegar a esos extremos...- escuché una sarcástica risa por su parte antes de contestar.

-Veo que te han domado, ya no eres la fiera que solías ser…- no pude evitar reír con sarcasmo.

-No ha hecho falta, sólo ha sido cuestión de entendernos y compenetrarnos en todos los sentidos…- dije tratando de dejar claro su doble sentido ¡Estaba harto de toda esta mierda! Sabía que debía controlarme por mi cargo pero mi vida personal queda fuera del mismo y no voy a tragar más mierda de la necesaria- Así que será con Seiya o no recibirás mi ayuda.

-Supongo que no me queda otra que coger lo que me ofrecen…

-¡Chica lista! Ahora debo dejarte, cuando llegue te mando su número.

-De acuerdo…- se despidió bastante desganada antes de colgar. No entendía a las mujeres… ¿Porque se sentía con derechos de exigir algo cuando nuestra relación ha sido siempre meramente sexual? Sé que ha sido la única constante en mi vida porque me hacía gozar como ninguna otra pero eso terminó en el momento que entró Serena a mi vida, ahora ella es mi todo y debería darse por enterada. En cuanto llegué al trabajo me pilló por el camino mi pepito grillo personal.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

-¡Como no tienes idea!- reímos.

-Eso está bien…- por su tono y pausa me veía venir un "pero"- Porque tu hermano te espera en tu despacho…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Andrew?- rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- se los entrecerré.

-¡Muy gracioso! Pero no entiendo que hace aquí, debería estar trabajando…- eso me preocupaba a la vez que me ponía tenso.

-No ha querido decirme nada pero se ve mucho mejor que la última vez…- eso me alegraba.

-¡Bien! Iré a hablar con él…- antes de alejarme lo recordé- ¡Antes que se me olvide! Llama a Kaolinete para hacerte cargo de su negocio…- su sonrisa se amplió.

-Espero culminar con éxito…- dijo alzando las cejas y evidenciando su claro doble sentido, no pude evitar reír.

-Mientras la mantengas alejada de nosotros haz lo que quieras…- se relamió los labios.

-Necesito alguien para ocupar mi tiempo cuando me dejan al margen…- volví a reír.

-Que quede claro que ella no se unirá a nuestros juegos jamás…- le dije más serio y negó.

-Tampoco había pensado en eso…- rodó los ojos con exageración- ¡Solo bromeaba!

-¡Como digas! Pero no quiero saber…- tras una mueca y hacerse la cremallera en la boca se alejó no sin antes…

-Por cierto ¿Le dijiste a Serena lo de la entrevista?

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Debo hacerlo personalmente o te acordarás después?

-Se lo diré en la noche…- me señaló muy serio.

-¡No lo olvides o mañana la llamaré yo!

-¡Sí!- ¡No podía creer que se me había olvidado! Realmente otras cosas tomaron prioridad, de todas formas cómo íbamos a vernos después no había mayor problema, ahora debía centrarme en Andrew y qué lo había traído hasta aquí. Cuando llegué a mi oficina estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio con la foto que tenía de nuestro viaje a nueva York en su mano.

-¡Hola Andrew!- enseguida la soltó para levantarse a estrecharme la mano.

-Hola Darien, lamento presentarme sin avisar pero necesito hablar con alguien…

-No te preocupes, eres mi hermano y siempre serás bien recibido aquí.

-Gracias…- cuando nos sentamos frente a frente lo sentí moverse algo nervioso- La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar…

-¿Qué te parece por el principio?- dije divertido para romper la tensión del momento y enseguida comenzamos a reír.

-Si… El principio…- comenzó a balbucear consiguiendo ponerme algo nervioso- Bueno, lo mejor es ser directo…- asentí esperando que lo soltara de una vez- La cuestión es que Kath me llamó anoche para decirme que está embarazada…

-¿Qué?- lo interrumpí bastante descolocado, el soltó una risa algo sarcástica antes de seguir.

-¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Tantos años deseando ser padre y lo consigo justo cuando mi matrimonio está acabado!

-Andrew, como sabes no soy muy bueno dando consejos…- en eso mamá era la experta pero tendría sus razones de acudir a mí en lugar de a ella- Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que no te sientas en la obligación de volver con ella si no la amas…- suspiró bastante frustrado.

-Llevo dándole vueltas al tema toda la noche y parte de la mañana… ¡Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en el trabajo! He tenido que tomarme el día libre.

-Entiendo…- la verdad es que no me parecía bien pero cada uno con su vida y trabajo podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Ocurre algo?- debió notar mi estado y decidí ser sincero.

-Andrew, deberías tomarte más en serio tu trabajo o lo perderás…- dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¡Lo sé!- se despeinó con fuerza- Pero no puedo ayudarlos si no me siento bien…- entonces se me ocurrió.

-¿Por qué no contratas a alguien más? Así no sentirías tanta presión hasta que te sientas mejor y podrías coger menos pacientes al día...- tras unos segundos pensativo sonrió.

-No es mala idea.

-Yo tengo la suerte de tener a Seiya, tal vez debas buscarte el tuyo…- rió negando.

-No es por ofender hermano pero prefiero que sea una ella…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Lo importante es que entendiste mi punto! ¿O no?

-¡Sí!- tras reírnos un poco volvió a su seriedad anterior- Pero volviendo a mi futura paternidad…- volvió a despeinarse con fuerza- ¡No sé qué hacer!

-Puede que sea algo mal pensado pero… ¿No te parece que es demasiada casualidad que se haya quedado embarazada justo ahora?

-Tienes razón…

-Además…- me enderecé un poco antes de hacerle la pregunta que me rondaba- ¿Te has planteado que puede no ser tuyo?

-¿Crees que sea capaz de engañarme?

-Bueno, si no recuerdo mal me dijiste que llevaban tiempo mal…- me enderecé algo incómodo, cada vez que salía el tema venían a mi mente los gemidos de Serena- Tú estuviste con otra y puede que ella…- me interrumpió antes que pudiera terminar.

-No lo creo…- dijo convencido y suspiré, yo no descartaría nada.

-Ya ha dejado claro que no quiere perderte…- me recosté hacía atrás mientras ponía el dedo en mi barbilla- ¿Y si todo esto fuera una forma para no hacerlo?- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido y tras pensarlo un momento preguntó.

-¿Crees que deba exigir una prueba de paternidad?- asentí convencido.

-Yo dejaría todo como está hasta que te den los resultados…- tras meditar de nuevo se levantó decidido.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, esperaré hasta que esté seguro que es mío antes de tomar una decisión…- antes que pudiera terminar entró mamá bastante enfadada y por su cara deducía que ya sabía todo…

-¡Tenemos que hablar seriamente!- a pesar de decirlo en plural su mirada estaba fija en Andrew, eso me dio la certeza que en realidad lo sabía ¡Maldita Kath! Seguro que recurrió a ella como segunda opción para comerle la oreja sobre nietos, conociendo el deseo de mamá de los mismos cayó como tonta… Algo de todo esto me olía muy mal y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo bajo ningún concepto...

SERENA

-¡Chicos!- me acerqué a él- ¡Os presento a mi hermano Kaname!- cuando se volvieron pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros pero el que más me sorprendió fue el de Mina.

-¡Tío! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- le dijo Yaten ¡Sabía que podía conocerlo!

-¡Ya no importa!- lo interrumpí, no quería volver a sacar el tema de mi padre.

-Encantada Kaname…- saludó Mina pero no se presentó, así que lo hice por ella.

-Ella es Mina, es como una hermana para mi…- estuvo un momento en silencio hasta que contestó con algo de retintín.

-Encantado "Mina"…- se miraron de una forma un tanto rara ¿Podría ser posible que se conocieran de antes?

-Lo mismo digo Kaname…- la tensión entre ambos era palpable así que lo mejor era hablar con ella antes de nada.

-¿Os importa ir pidiendo en lo que vamos al baño?- pregunté a los chicos tratando de disimular, en cuanto se sentaron miré a Mina esperando que viniera pero no se veía muy por la labor.

-¡Mejor ve sola yo no…!- la miré mal y tras cogerla del brazo la arrastré hacia el baño bajo la atenta mirada de ambos, una vez a solas fui directa.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? – apartó la vista avergonzada- ¿Vas a contarme o tendré que sacarlo a cucharadas?

-¡Joder! ¡Es que no debería haber pasado!- gritó más avergonzada si cabe y supe al momento que había pasado.

-Mina… ¿Has tenido sexo con él?- comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos.

-Fue un error, al comienzo de nuestra relación en una de tantas discusiones con Yaten bebí más de la cuenta y…

-¿Ya estabas con Yaten? – comencé a pasearme nerviosa alrededor- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Ya te dije que fue un error!- la miré mal.

-¡Encima estabas borracha! - resopló.

-¡No tanto así!- volvió a jugar con sus manos- No lo suficiente como para olvidarlo pero sí para dejarme llevar…- la miré bastante enojada.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas puesto los cuernos a mi mejor amigo, casi hermano con mi hermano de verdad!- reí con sarcasmo ¡Esto era de telenovela barata!

-Bueno…- siguió jugando con sus manos- Entonces no sabía que era tu hermano y mucho menos que era compañero de Yaten…- ahora su cara cambió a una de horror- ¿Y si le cuenta?- me pasé la mano por la cara tratando de serenarme.

-¡Esto es inaudito!

-Sere, de verdad que lo siento pero te juro que solo fue esa vez…- la interrumpí bastante enfadada.

-¿Qué te he dicho de acostarte con tipos que no conoces fuera del Club?

-¡Lo sé! Pero fue muy agradable conmigo, me sentía mal y…

-¡Lo follaste!

-¡Pues sí!- gritó algo enfadada- ¡Follamos como locos toda la noche! – le entrecerré los ojos, no me apetecía escuchar los encuentros sexuales de mi hermano- ¡Pero ya no tiene remedio y por nada del mundo quiero que Yaten se entere y dé por terminado lo nuestro por mi puto error!- pasé por alto sus formas porque entendía su nerviosismo pero no me gustaba nada la situación en la que estaba.

-Hablaré con él…- pero antes quería asegurarme- Al menos ¿Sabías su nombre cuando te acostaste con él?

-Bueno… La verdad es que no lo recordaba, sólo su cara…- ¡Seguía pareciéndome increíble que con lo que llevamos andado se acostara con un desconocido! Al ver mi mirada acusadora gritó- ¡Joder Serena! ¡Cuando desperté por la mañana me fui corriendo sin mirar atrás! Y no lo he vuelto a ver hasta hoy…- volví a pasarme la mano por la cara ¡Era una puta casualidad que con lo grande que es la ciudad terminara en la cama con mi hermano!

-¡No puedo creerlo!- grité frustrada.

-Yo menos…- susurró bastante nerviosa- Ahora que sé que se conocen me da miedo que le diga algo a Yaten y…- dijo con la voz rota antes de ponerse a llorar y la abracé para reconfortarla.

-No lo hará… dije convencida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-No voy a mentirte y decirte que lo conozco lo suficiente porque no es así, pero te prometo hablar con él y pedirle ese favor…- la separé para verla a los ojos- ¿Te parece? – asintió algo más animada.

-Espero que te haga caso…- bajó la vista de nuevo- No parecía muy feliz de volver a verme…

-Seguramente esté resentido por dejarlo como lo hiciste después de lo mal que lo pasó con su ex…- me miró apenada.

-¿Lo engañaba?

-¡La verdad es que no lo sé! Y visto lo visto prefiero no hacerlo...- asintió.

-Yo me conformo con que todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros quede en aquella habitación.

-Haré lo posible porque así sea…- me abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias Serena…- la separé de mí para limpiarle la cara.

-Será mejor que te pongamos decente antes de volver o sospecharán algo…- le guiñé y agregué divertida- ¡Saca tu mejor cara y vayamos!

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!- cuando volvimos a la mesa los encontramos hablando amenamente entre ellos, eso nos relajó bastante a ambas aunque tampoco pensaba que fuera a decirle nada.

-¿Todavía no llega la comida?- pregunté mientras nos sentábamos frente a ellos.

-Parece que no…- dijo Kaname mirando de reojo a Mina que sólo miraba a Yaten.

-¡Bien! En ese caso podemos hablar de nosotros para irnos conociendo…- aunque prácticamente ya nos conocíamos todos, a pesar del comienzo algo tenso conforme avanzó la comida se fue relajando el ambiente, incluso Kaname no parecía mirar a Mina como antes pero de todas maneras debía hablar con él.

-Ha sido todo un placer…- dijo en general pero su mirada estaba más centrada en Mina- Pero debo retirarme…- se despidió y levantó para irse- Tengo que volver al trabajo…- ella asintió algo retraída y Yaten la miró raro ¿Sospecharía de su extraña conducta? Le di una patada bajo la mesa en la pierna y gritó.

-¡Joder!- tosí para que se calmara y refunfuñó algo inaudible por lo bajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mina?- le preguntó Yaten algo preocupado y asintió.

-Sí, no te preocupes…- antes que Kaname se alejara me levanté.

-¡Te acompaño!- cuando estaba a espaldas de Yaten le hice señas y moviendo sólo los labios le dije que disimulara un poco o se iba a dar cuenta. Cuando Yaten se volvió disimulé lo que pude- Esto… ¡Vamos!- cogí a Kaname del brazo y tiré de él hacia el pasillo, cuando estuvimos solos rió.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy mala disimulando?- resoplé.

-¡Debe ser porque no tengo práctica!- dije divertida y reímos, al momento me puse más seria- Como tenemos poco tiempo y cosas que hacer no voy a andarme por las ramas…- asintió igual de serio que yo- Mina me ha contado lo que pasó entre ustedes.

-¡No es que haya mucho que contar! Solo nos acostamos una noche en la que desapareció para no volver…- dijo bastante triste ¿Acaso…?

-¿Te hubiera gustado algo más?- rió sin ganas.

-Si te soy sincero sentí una conexión especial entre ambos cuando me contó de sus problemas con su novio…- me imaginaba que le recordaba a sí mismo- Entonces estaban peleados y pensé que…

-Podrían estar juntos…- terminé por él y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho! Prefiero no recordarlo…- aunque no fue claro supe leer entre líneas- Ahora mismo lo que más me molesta es que fui cómplice de engaño a unos de mis colegas.

-Bueno, no es tan así…-alcé los hombros- No lo sabías así que no cuenta…- rodó los ojos- Lo que sí me gustaría que esto quede entre nosotros…- me miró algo enfadado.

-¿Crees que iba a ir corriendo a decirle que me acosté con su novia cuando estuvieron peleados?- suspiré apenada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero necesitaba decirlo… No me gustaría que tuvieran problemas por algo así…

-Puedes estar tranquila que ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza...- le sonreí en agradecimiento antes de agregar divertida.

-¡Eh! ¡No trataba de atacarte, solo decía…!- su mirada se suavizó para sonreírme de vuelta.

-Siento haberme alterado, los nervios me pueden…- lo abracé fuerte.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente…- cuando nos miramos fijamente besó mi frente mientras apretaba más su abrazo- ¿Puedes creer que te quiero a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos?

-Yo también…- nos sonreímos- ¡No puedes hacerte una idea de las veces que deseé este momento!- cogí su cara con mis manos y besé más fuerte su mejilla.

-Te quiero…- antes de poder terminar una voz chillona nos interrumpió.

-¡Así te quería yo ver!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER***


	32. Capítulo 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

DARIEN

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, esperaré hasta que esté seguro que es mío antes de tomar una decisión…- antes que pudiera terminar entró mamá bastante enfadada y por su cara deducía que ya sabía todo…

-¡Tenemos que hablar seriamente!- a pesar de decirlo en plural su mirada estaba fija en Andrew, eso me dio la certeza que en realidad lo sabía ¡Maldita Kath! Seguro que recurrió a ella como segunda opción para comerle la oreja sobre nietos, conociendo el deseo de mamá de los mismos cayó como tonta… Algo de todo esto me olía muy mal y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo bajo ningún concepto...

-¿Mamá que ocurre?- pregunté de lo más calmado y me miró como si fuera imbécil, cosa que me molestaba demasiado pero viendo su estado era mejor no decirle.

-No es momento de bromas Darien…- rodé los ojos.

-No estoy bromeando…- me miró muy seria pero tras chasquear la boca se volvió a Andrew.

-¿Acaso no pensabas contarnos nada?- suspiró fuertemente antes de contestar.

-No es eso mamá, necesitaba pensar…

-¿Pensar? ¿Pensar?- gritó más fuerte de la cuenta y de forma bastante irónica por lo que tuve que intervenir.

-Mamá no creo que sea la mejor manera de hablar…- volvió a darme su mirada de "calladito estás más guapo" antes de seguir.

-¡Dios!- suspiró muy fuerte- Tal vez no lo esté llevando lo mejor que pudiera pero me parece increíble que vaya a ser abuela y sea la última en saberlo…- dijo con una mezcla de enojo y melancolía, así que debía ser claro antes que se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones.

-Todavía no es seguro que lo seas…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- antes de contestarle lo hizo Andrew por mí.

-Mamá… Antes de separarnos llevábamos algún tiempo sin…- hizo algunos gestos sin querer acabar la frase, al fin y al cabo nunca es cómodo hablar con tu madre sobre sexo.

-¿Qué?- tras dar un par de vueltas alrededor nuestra algo nerviosa se sentó en el sofá y fuimos a sentarnos junto a ella, cada uno nos pusimos a un lado.

-Eso mismo estábamos hablando mamá…- suspiró muy fuerte- Que antes de hacer nada lo mejor es hacer una prueba de ADN para estar seguros.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- comenzó a despeinarse con enojo y Andrew le tomó las manos para que dejara de hacerlo.

-No te enfades antes de tiempo, lo mejor es esperar…- asintió.

-De acuerdo…- dijo rendida- Pero me sigue pareciendo increíble que Kath haya llegado a esto…- chasqueé la lengua y ambos me miraron esperando mi "pero"- ¿Tienes algo que decir?- tras mirar a Andrew y ver que sonreía supe que era libre de opinar.

-Ella nunca ha querido la separación, pensamos que puede ser un último intento por no divorciarse…- volvió a resoplar demasiado fuerte.

-¡Dios! ¡Me cuesta creerlo!- nos miró a ambos con una sincera sonrisa- Pero confío en ustedes más que en ella…- la abrazamos juntos como cuando éramos niños- De todas formas os conozco lo suficiente para saber que llegado el momento haréis lo correcto…- nos separamos y se centró en Andrew- Sé que confías en tu hermano más que en nosotros…

-Mamá eso no es del todo así…

-No es malo…- nos sonrió- Me alegra saber que superaron sus baches…- asentimos decididos- Pero quiero que nos tengas la misma confianza a tu padre y a mí.

-Créeme que la tengo…- me miró a mí- Pero quería hablarlo con Darien antes…- lo abrazó.

-Andrew, ten siempre presente que te queremos demasiado y por nada del mundo queremos verte así…

-Ya estoy mejor…- suspiró- Tras hablar con Darien y Serena he comprendido que no se puede forzar lo que uno desea.

-Así es mi amor, el amor llega solo….- sonrió tratando de disimular su estado.

-Ya lo encontré una vez… ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo otra?

-¡Esa es la actitud!- ahora que todo se había calmado tenía curiosidad, aunque me lo imaginaba quería asegurarme.

-Mamá… ¿Quién te dijo lo del bebé?- suspiró de nuevo.

-Kath vino a buscarme a casa…

-¿No estabas trabajando?- me miró mal de nuevo.

-He pedido unos días de vacaciones…- me señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria- Pero como mis hijos no se acuerdan de mí para nada ¡No he podido decirles!- ¡Mierda! Sabía que no tardaría en sacar el tema.

-Lo siento mamá he estado liado…- me disculpé, tampoco es que mintiera del todo…

-Me imagino…- casi susurró ¿Se imaginaría la razón? Al momento negué, mamá no podría ni imaginarse nuestros gustos...

-Pero aun así no pueden pasar tanto tiempo sin vernos…- volvió a mirarnos muy seria- Los quiero esta noche en casa para cenar…- dijo más como orden que como sugerencia.

-Tendría que hablarlo con Serena…- rodó los ojos.

-Darien, me parece excelente que vengan ambos pero si ella no puede siempre puedes hacerlo solo…- ¡Mierda!

-En eso le doy la razón a mamá…- la secundó Andrew y ahora fui yo quién lo miró mal a él.

-He estado en demasiadas cenas de familia solo, ahora me apetece ir con mi mujer…- mamá rió y Andrew apartó la vista.

-En eso debo darte la razón… - me abrazó- Demasiadas…- dio otro fuerte suspiro- Algunas veces pensé que nunca lo harías.

-Sólo buscaba a la correcta…- mentí, encontrar a Serena había sido una maravillosa casualidad.

-Me alegra que la encontraras y mucho más de ser Serena…- apretó su abrazo antes de alejarse- Ella es maravillosa en todos los sentidos…- suspiró- Aunque siempre pensé que era…- se calló abruptamente, seguramente se sentía algo estúpida después de saber que había estado con los 2.

-¿Qué era qué mamá?- preguntó Andrew con curiosidad y tras sonrojarse negó.

-Nada hijo, solo pensaba en voz alta…- tuve que aguantar las ganar de reír, tal vez no fuera muy mal encaminada ya que también le ponían las mujeres, pero sabía que no lo suficiente para cambiarme por ninguna.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación que me pierdo algo?- nos preguntó Andrew con los ojos entrecerrados y negamos a la vez.

-No es nada de importancia Drew…

-Seeee…- siguió mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces cambiando de tema… ¿Vendrán esta noche o no?- volvió a insistir mamá y no pude negarme a su mirada.

-De acuerdo, si Serena no puede lo haré solo…- sonrió antes de volverse a Andrew- ¿Y tú Andrew?

-También iré…- dijo convencido, volvió a abrazarnos y tras darnos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno se levantó.

-En ese caso los veo en la noche, no quiero interrumpir tu labor Darien…- negué restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, para mi familia siempre hay tiempo…- volvió a sonreír con picardía.

-También para visitar a tu novia en el trabajo ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No importa…- dijo alzando los hombros- Sólo lo sé…- Andrew rió.

-Es normal cuando tu novia y madre trabajan en el mismo lugar…- reí con él y negué.

-Pero está de vacaciones…- mamá me interrumpió.

-Pero sigo teniendo mis contactos…- volvimos a reír.

-Tienes razón…- entonces llamaron a la puerta- ¿Quién?

-¡Soy yo…!- contestó Seiya y tanto mamá como Andrew se levantaron conmigo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos…- dijo Andrew.

-Si necesitas algo sabes que puedes llamarme cuando sea y allí estaré.

-Gracias hermano…- nos abrazamos, cuando nos separamos pudimos ver a mamá quitándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Te ocurre algo mamá?- negó.

-Solo me alegra que todo esté como antes…- Andrew y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Nosotros también mamá…- no hizo falta que dijera nada, ambos sabíamos lo que deseaba y la abrazamos a la vez.

-¡Darien! ¿Estás ahí?- volvió a llamar Seiya interrumpiendo nuestro íntimo momento familiar.

-¡Ya voy!- grité y mamá nos separó.

-Será mejor que dejemos a tu hermano trabajar…- Andrew le asintió y tras echarle el brazo por el hombro la llevó hacía la puerta.

-¡Tienes razón!- me guiñó- Dejemos al Senador trabajar…- no pude evitar reír mientras los seguía y abría la puerta, en cuanto lo hice pude apreciar como la cara de Seiya cambiaba de la preocupación al alivio.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté y enseguida negó.

-Sólo quería comentarte algo…

-Puedes hacerlo ahora…- lo interrumpió mamá, él le sonrió antes de mirar a Andrew que le guiñó un ojo- Nosotros nos vamos.

-Luna… Andrew…- los saludó.

-Así es…- afirmó Andrew, tras darnos un apretón de manos y mamá 2 besos a cada uno se fueron, me quedé mirando cómo se alejaban conversando como si nada hubiera pasado… Andrew era bastante más fuerte de lo que pensaba, si hubiera estado en su lugar estaría bastante más jodido.

-¿Vas a entrar o hablaremos aquí en la puerta?- interrumpió Seiya el rumbo de mis pensamientos y le rodé los ojos.

-¡Vamos!- entramos y nos sentamos frente a frente.

-Parece que me preocupé por nada…- suspiré mientras me recostaba en la silla.

-No te creas…- me alzó una ceja y me dispuse a explicar- Kath está embarazada…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Serás tío?- reí.

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar…- los entrecerró.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Como sabes llevaban un tiempo distanciados por lo que ellos no…

-Tuvieron sexo…- terminó por mí y asentí- Entonces cabe la posibilidad que tuviera un amante.

-Si está embarazada realmente puede ser…

-¿Crees que mienta en su embarazo?- suspiré mientras me pasaba la mano por la barbilla.

-Quisiera que no fuera así, pero es todo tan inesperado y en el momento más inoportuno…

-En ese caso tendrá que hacer una prueba de paternidad.

-Eso mismo le dije, sé que si es suyo le dará lo que sea pero si no lo es…- chasqueé la lengua- Que se encargue el padre.

-Como debe ser…- me guiñó- A todo esto… ¿Tu madre que hacía aquí?

-Vino a darle un sermón a Andrew pero tras explicarle lo ha entendido a la perfección.

-Eso me tranquiliza, cuando me llamaron para decir que una mujer alterada había irrumpido en tu despacho se me vino otra a la mente…- reí.

-¿Mujer alterada? – reímos.

-La chica que la vio entrar pensó que era una loca.

-Mi madre no es ninguna loca…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Lo sé Darien! Pero ella no la conocía y es lo que le pareció cuando la vio entrar, enseguida me avisaron…- chasqueé la lengua.

-Aunque no puedo negar que tengo varias en mi vida...- volvimos a reír y tras unos segundos recordé a una de ellas- ¿Llamaste a Kaolinete?

-Sí, he quedado con ella esta noche…- se relamió los labios- ¿Crees que caiga en mis encantos?

-Todo puede ser…- sabía que era muy exigente respecto a sus amantes pero Seiya podría encajar en sus gustos.

-Eso no sé si sea bueno o malo…- reí.

-No puedo estar en su cabeza para saber con certeza pero creo que si te lo curras bien lo conseguirás…- reímos juntos.

-Supongo que ya te contaré mañana…- volvió a guiñarme- Por cierto ¿Hablaste con Serena?

-Ahora mismo iba a llamarla para saber si puede acompañarme esta noche a cenar a casa…

-¡Recuerda decirle lo de la entrevista!

-Si…- me señaló con el dedo muy serio.

-¡No lo olvides!

-¡No lo haré! Ahora si me permites… - le hice un gesto con la mano para que me dejara solo.

-¡Bien, me voy!- en cuanto salió la llamé, tardaba en cogerlo ¿Estaría ocupada? Cuando estaba a punto de colgar contestó una voz masculina que no conocía.

-¿Hola?

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunté bastante alterado, hubo un largo silencio que me puso los pelos de punta.

-Soy Kaname, no sé si te haya hablado de mí pero soy su hermano…- suspiré aliviado aunque eso seguía sin explicar porque tenía su móvil.

-Lamento si te parezco grosero pero ¿Por qué tienes su móvil?

-Verás… Hoy hemos tenido un incidente en el Hospital…- me levanté enseguida y fui recogiendo todas mis cosas para ir allí- Serena ha resultado herida y…

-¡Enseguida estoy ahí!- colgué sin esperar que terminara ¡Sabía que algo no iba bien desde el momento que contestó su hermano! Llegué en tiempo record a mi coche, apreté el volante con fuerza y enojo mientras arrancaba para llegar lo antes posible. No sabía mucho sobre lo ocurrido pero estaba decidido a encargarme personalmente del malnacido que hubiera hecho daño a mi mujer…

SERENA

-Siento haberme alterado, los nervios me pueden…- lo abracé fuerte.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente…- cuando nos miramos fijamente besó mi frente mientras apretaba más su abrazo- ¿Puedes creer que te quiero a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos?

-Yo también…- nos sonreímos- ¡No puedes hacerte una idea de las veces que deseé este momento!- cogí su cara con mis manos y besé más fuerte su mejilla.

-Te quiero…- antes de poder terminar una voz chillona nos interrumpió.

-¡Así te quería yo ver! – me separé lo justo para ver a la chica que me miraba con bastante enojo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- me señaló con el dedo.

-Eso debería preguntar yo…- Kaname se separó de mí para irse hacia ella.

-Mimette ¿qué haces aquí?- siguió mirándome mal sin decir nada, él suspiró con fuerza- Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz, es mejor que te vayas o llamaré a seguridad…- trató de hacerla entrar en razón pero algo de todo esto me olía muy mal.

-¡No voy a irme! ¡Estoy segura que por esa zorra no me das la oportunidad que merezco!- me gritó como desquiciada, Kaname me miró con pena pero ni loca voy a dejar que una imbécil venga a insultarme, así que me acerqué para susurrarle de forma bastante amenazante.

-A mí me hablas con respeto…

-¡Las zorras no lo merecen!- gritó de nuevo interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo, cuando me percaté alrededor nuestro había más personas de las que desearía así que tuve que reprimir mis ganas de darle una buena bofetada.

-Lo siento Serena, será mejor que te vayas, yo me encargaré de ella…- ella me dio una sonrisa de superioridad que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar así que negué mientras tomaba mi móvil.

-Llamaré a Seguridad…- su cara de enojo se acrecentó y tras darle mi sonrisa de ¡Jódete! Me volví para hablar con más tranquilidad pero casi al momento sentí un gran dolor en el costado.

-¡Ya no serás ningún problema maldita zorra!- su voz sonó lejana pero clara, por experiencia sabía que perdería la consciencia más pronto que tarde.

-¡Serena! ¡Oh dios mío!- la desesperada voz de Kaname fue lo último coherente que escuché antes de caer inconsciente…

-Serena…- ¿era Yaten? Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos pero conforme iba despertando se fue haciendo más nítida- Serena…- intenté moverme pero dolió demasiado y fue cuando recordé lo que había pasado o al menos lo que creía que había pasado- ¡Serena…!- gritó más fuerte consiguiendo que me retumbara la cabeza.

-¡Joder Yaten! ¡No grites!- escuché su risa antes de abrir los ojos, aunque me molestaba demasiado la luz y tuve que hacerlo varias veces hasta conseguirlo.

-Me alegra comprobar que estás bien…- me abrazó y lo hice también.

-Eso creo…- puse cara de dolor- Aunque me duele un poco.

-¿Quieres que te ponga algo?- negué.

-No es necesario…- le guiñé- Lo aguantaré como la niña grande que soy…- dije divertida para aliviar el momento y comenzamos a reír.

-Es bastante sorprendente que tu humor siga intacto…- sonreí y se puso más serio antes de seguir- Nos asustamos mucho cuando te vimos en el suelo inconsciente.

-Fue todo tan rápido que no recuerdo mucho…

-Al parecer te apuñaló con un pequeño cuchillo de cocina, ha sido una suerte que no haya dañado ningún órgano…- eso me lo imaginaba pero necesitaba saber más.

-Realmente no entiendo… ¿Qué pasado? ¿Quién era esa loca? ¿Por qué lo hizo?- tras un suspiro se sentó junto a mí dejando su carpeta sobre la mesa.

-Según he podido saber es una ex paciente de Kaname que se había obsesionado con él…- ¡con que era eso! Dio otro suspiro antes de seguir- Si hubiera denunciado hace meses cuando todo esto empezó no habría pasado nada de esto…- me miró apenado y sonreí tomando su mano.

-Ya no sirve de nada lamentarse…- asintió- ¿Dónde está ahora?- me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me acomodé sobre él.

-Está detenida, Kaname fue a prestar declaración y en cuanto informe que estás despierta vendrá un agente a hacer lo mismo contigo.

-La verdad que poco puedo contar…- seguramente lo mismo que había dicho Kaname, y él lo recordaría mucho mejor que yo.

-Lo que sea bueno es…- tras unos segundos de silencio siguió- Mina y Darien están deseando verte…- sonreí ampliamente.

-Entonces será mejor que pasen antes que venga el agente…- asintió mientras se levantaba y me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

-¿Juntos o separados?- preguntó al llegar a la puerta pero abrió antes de contestar y Mina entró como una loca con Darien tras ella y me miró apenado- Creo que será juntos…- le sonreí.

-No te preocupes…- salió y cerró la puerta.

-¡Sere!- al llegar a mi lado me abrazó- ¡No sabes el mal rato que hemos pasado!- Darien se quedó apartado pero junto a mí.

-Pero ya estoy bien…- al ver que no se separaba tuve que empujarla un poco para que Darien pudiera hacerlo también, su rostro reflejaba la angustia que debía haber pasado, me abrazó fuerte pero con cuidado.

-Serena…- agarró mi cara con las 2 manos antes de besarme con ternura- Casi muero cuando me enteré.

-Me pilló desprevenida…- traté de quitarle hierro al asunto y suspiró.

-Aun así me parece increíble que hayan dejado pasar a una loca de ese calibre.

-No creo que nadie lo supiera...

-Puede ser pero ya no podrá hacerlo más…- al ver mi cara sorprendida se explicó- He mandado a mi abogado para que se encargue de darle su merecido…- sonreí orgullosa.

-Te lo agradezco, la verdad es que lo que menos me apetece es hacerme cargo de esta mierda…- rieron ambos.

-¡Me encanta que sigas teniendo tu humor tan característico!

-Va conmigo… - me miró fijamente a los ojos y le guiñé- Ya lo sabes…- volvió a darme un beso en los labios.

-Es una de tus mejores virtudes…

-¡Serena!- entró mamá a la habitación gritando como loca con mi padre algo avergonzado por detrás- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás bien!- Darien se apartó antes que llegara y cuando lo hizo me abrazó muy fuerte, demasiado…

-Mamá…- aflojó un poco.

-Lo siento cielo, necesitaba asegurarme que estabas bien.

-Yaten ha dicho que no ha sido nada de gravedad.

-Pero pudo haberlo sido.

-Ya no tiene sentido pensar en que pudo ser…- lo que menos me apetecía era volverme loca con todo este asunto.

-Tienes razón, pero de todas maneras nos encargaremos…- dijo papá más serio y Darien intervino.

-No es necesario Kenji, ya me hice cargo…- se estrecharon la mano igual de serios.

-Gracias Darien…- se miraron sin decir nada, me imaginaba que eso diría mucho más que varias palabras- Si necesitas cualquier cosa no tienes más que pedirla.

-Lo mismo les digo…- dijo para ambos… Me pregunto ¿A qué se referían exactamente?

-¿Señorita Tsukino?- entró un policía bastante joven a la habitación y puso cara de sorpresa cuando vio a tanta gente allí- ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas un momento? Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.

-¡Por supuesto!- papá y mamá fueron los primeros en salir seguidos por Mina pero Darien no se movió de mi lado e incluso se sentó junto a mí.

-Si no le importa preferiría quedarme con mi mujer…- cogió mi mano y la besó, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Si la señorita se encuentra cómoda no hay problema…- le asentí y se puso al otro lado de la cama con su libreta a mano.

-¿Conocía a la señora Mimette…?- ¿Mimette?

-Si se refiere a la loca que me atacó era la primera vez que la veía.

-Entiendo…- tras apuntar en su libreta siguió- ¿Conoce al doctor Kaname Kuran?- no me apetecía tener que explicar todo así que fui breve.

-Si…- como quedó esperando que agregara algo más añadí- Somos compañeros de trabajo…

-¡Bien! ¿Recuerda cómo fue la agresión?- suspiré muy fuerte y Darien volvió a besar mi mano.

-Tranquila, todo está bien…- susurró sobre la misma y le sonreí antes de volverme de nuevo al agente.

-La verdad es que no, recuerdo que llegó gritando y como no se calmaba cogí el teléfono para llamar a seguridad, ahí fue cuando tras un dolor agudo en el costado todo fue bastante confuso…

-El doctor Kaname dijo que se desmayó casi al momento.

-Si él lo dice debe ser…- le sonreí- Después de eso desperté aquí…- dije señalando la habitación, asintió y tras anotar de nuevo volvió a hablar.

-Si no tiene nada más que agregar la dejaré descansar…- quedó esperando y fui bastante directa.

-Ya le he dicho todo lo que recuerdo.

-En ese caso me voy…- me dio una tarjeta- Pero si por casualidad recordara algún detalle más me llama.

-De acuerdo…- tras despedirse con un gesto de cabeza se fue, Darien me acomodó sobre él y besó mi frente.

-¡Por fin solos!- reí.

-No será por mucho.

-Lo sé, pero aunque sean segundos los aprovecharé…- quedamos en silencio hasta que recordé.

-¿Crees que Yaten pueda darme el alta hoy?

-No…- dijo bastante cortante y me separé para entrecerrarle los ojos.

-¿Ya te lo dijo?- negó.

-No hace falta, con saber lo que has pasado no pienso dejar que te dejen salir antes de tiempo…- los rodé.

-Estoy bien, solo dolorida…- paseé mi dedo por su musculado pecho- Incluso podríamos…- me quitó el dedo enseguida y se puso muy serio.

-Hasta que no te asienten los puntos no habrá nada…- ¡Mierda! ¡Eso podrían ser varios días!

-No hace falta exagerar, si tenemos cuidado…- volvió a negar.

-Hablaré con Yaten y según me diga esperaremos…- ¡Joder! Si era por cuentas oficiales sería al menos 4 días ¿Cómo iba a estar sin sexo tanto tiempo? ¡Ahora mismo mataría a esa mujer si pudiera!- ¿Estás enfadada?- resoplé.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- me acarició la cara con bastante ternura.

-No es mi intención molestarte pero no quiero que te pase nada…- dijo de igual modo y no pude evitar besarlo con dulzura.

-Lo sé…- volví a resoplar ofuscada- Pero no quita que me joda…- sonrió.

-¡Vamos! Seguro que no será por mucho tiempo…- entonces se abrió la puerta y Kaname entró.

-Perdón… ¿Interrumpo?- preguntó bastante apenado y le sonreí antes de contestar.

-No…- tras devolverme la sonrisa vino junto a mí y se sentó al lado contrario de la cama.

-Antes de nada debo decir que lo siento mucho Serena…

-¡No fue culpa tuya!- suspiró.

-Tal vez no directamente pero en el fondo…- lo miré mal y siguió antes que pudiera decir nada- Si la hubiera denunciado en su momento nada de esto habría pasado…- chasqueé la lengua.

-Si no lo hiciste es porque nunca pensaste que su locura la llevara a esto.

-Así es, pero aun así debí poner medios…- resopló con exageración- Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera hacer algo así.

-¡Yo menos!- dije divertida mientras reía pero ninguno lo hizo conmigo.

-Ya está hecho…- asentí- Recién llegué de la comisaría.

-¿Sigue detenida?

-Si…- miró a Darien- Bajo arresto sin fianza…- sonreí ¡Se lo merecía!

-¡Espero que esa loca reciba su merecido!- gruñó Darien entre dientes y con una cara de enojo que daba miedo, entonces me percaté que no se conocían.

-Darien, él es mi hermano Kaname…- se estrecharon las manos.

-Encantado.

-Lo mismo digo Senador.

-Llámame Darien, al fin y al cabo somos familia…- sonrió.

-Tienes razón, es la costumbre, lo siento.

-No es nada.

-Si quieren algo de intimidad será mejor que me vaya, sólo quería verte antes de irme a casa.

-Estoy bien…- me abrazó- Puedes irte tranquilo.

-¡No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que me alegra que así sea! Por un segundo pensé…- apreté su abrazo cuando sentí su voz rota.

-No pensemos más en lo que pudo ser, lo importante es que estoy bien….- rió.

-Eso puedo ver…- se alejó- Mañana vendré con Yuki, está muy preocupada por ti.

-Puedes traerla cuando quieras.

-En ese caso mañana nos vemos…- tras darme un beso en la frente, se despidió de Darien con un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue, pero no estuvimos solos mucho tiempo, esta vez entraron los padres de Darien a la habitación… Estaba visto que allí no podríamos tener nada de intimidad.

-Serena ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien Luna…- tiró de su marido para ponerlo junto a mí, a pesar que lo había visto alguna vez no lo conocía personalmente- Artemis ella es Serena, la novia de Darien…

-Prometida…- la interrumpió él y tras saludarme de 2 besos en la cara le estrechó la mano.

-Encantado Serena…- miró a Darien- ¡La espera ha valido la pena!- dijo divertido y reímos.

-¡Puedes estar seguro…!- el resto de la tarde transcurrió entre visitas de varios compañeros además de mi familia y amigos hasta que Yaten vino a informarles que había terminado el horario de visitas y debían irse todos menos uno. Darien quería quedarse pero sabía que su trabajo no podía dejarlo todos los días que estuviera ingresada así que mamá fue la elegida, antes de irse nos dio algo de privacidad- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede yo?

-Ya te he dicho que no es necesario, seguramente sean varios días y tienes obligaciones.

-Pero puedo…- lo interrumpí antes que siguiera con lo mismo.

-Mamá puede tomarse los días que necesite...- volvió a suspirar con fuerza.

-De acuerdo… De todas maneras trataré de hacer todo lo pendiente por la mañana y dejar la tarde libre los días que estés aquí para quedarme contigo…- sonreí ¡Me encantaba que siguiera insistiendo! Y esa forma era la más acertada- Así tu madre puede descansar…- sabía que papá podría relevarla para que lo hiciera pero me gustaba la idea que fuera él quien se quedara.

-¡Bien!- tras un intenso beso se fue y mamá entró de nuevo a la habitación.

-Voy a ir por un chocolate ¿quieres uno?- le sonreí.

-¡Claro que sí!- en cuanto se fue me recosté en la cama, me dolía el trasero de estar sentada. Cuando la puerta se abrió pensaba que era mamá hasta que lo escuché…

-Sé que no son horas de visita pero tras enterarme de lo ocurrido necesitaba ver cómo estás…- estaba tan en shock que no sabía que contestar… ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?

 **URSU.**

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS A TOD S! MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA ESTE NUEVO AÑO QUE COMIENZA.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER***


End file.
